Une autre version de l'histoire
by Maczin02
Summary: Et si un petit accroc venait tout changer? Alors que Zane est persuadé que son destin est tout tracé vers le titre de Maître du Mal, un évènement imprévu va bouleverser le cours des choses. Spoils sur la saison 2 de Redakaï.
1. Rêve ou autre chose?

**Rêve ou vision ?**

Zane exultait. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé le X-reader de Lokar dans les ruines de la forteresse, déposé à ses pieds comme un don des cieux le désignant tel l'Élu reprenant le flambeau de son ancien Maître, il se trouvait empli d'un nouveau pouvoir, lui donnant l'impression de déplacer les montagnes. Non, se corrigea-t-il mentalement, il était capable de déplacer des montagnes au gré de son bon plaisir ! Alors écraser les Stax dans un défi kaïru, ce n'était qu'une formalité.

Les pauvres, ricana-t-il en observant Ky invoquer une « explosion d'énergie plasma », directement dirigée vers l'adolescent. Visiblement fier d'avoir dissipé l' « écran de fumée » précédant de Zair, ricana intérieurement celui-ci. Mais pas pour longtemps. D'un simple saut vers le haut, presque sans y penser, il esquiva l'attaque, se délectant de l'expression d'incompréhension de son adversaire. Il se prenait toujours pour le meilleur, hein ? Il allait voir qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Zane d'avant. Aujourd'hui, l'adolescent, avec le pouvoir du X-reader de Lokar, savait être bien plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et quand il apprendrait cela, Baoddaï serait bien obligé de voir en face ce qu'il avait perdu !

– Tu n'es plus de taille contre moi, tes attaques ne sont pas assez puissantes, susurra Zane, toisant son ennemi de toujours.

Trop occupé à le dévisager – ou à essayer d'établir une autre stratégie peut-être, mais peu lui importait –, Ky n'aperçut que trop tard Tekris, qui le balaya d'un « coup de rocher » presque à bout portant. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas réussi à s'occuper de Maya en même temps, la jeune femme s'étant mise hors de portée d'un bon en arrière. Vraiment, des Stax, seule elle avait encore un peu de respect de la part de Zane. D'ailleurs, galvanisé par ce que venait de dire un des humains habitant dans les arbres (fallait-il être idiot…de toute façon, il n'avait pas écouté), elle invoqua son « fouet de feu », attaque favorite de la métisse, pour tenter de le faire descendre de son perchoir. Sans prévoir qu'un brusque coup de vent allait lui renvoyer son attaque…de plein fouet, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Quelle naïve, songea Zane en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au ciel, sublime tant le kaïru l'emplissant luisait de son incroyable aura obscure. Finalement, peut-être que les éléments eux-mêmes décidaient de se mettre à son service ! En voilà qui étaient intelligents !

La voix de Zair le tira de ses réflexions :

– Ha ha ha, bien visé Maya !

– Assez perdu de temps, je vais mettre un terme à ce combat ! renchérit Zane. Dégénération !

Voir le bois du plancher s'écarter dans un craquement lugubre fut un réel plaisir. Voir Ky manquer de peu de se faire ratatiner un peu moins. Mais qu'importait ! De toute manière il l'aurait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et plus tôt que ce soi-disant champion kaïru croyait !

Il s'apprêta à lancer un autre attaque, quand la voix arrogante de l'insupportable brun frappa ses oreilles. Et bien que le mauvais temps couvrit plus ou moins les sons, formant un chuchotement bourdonnant, enflant au point de gronder par instants, ce ne fut guère suffisant pour camoufler son culot habituel :

– Alors Zane, je croyais que tu étais devenu aussi puissant que Lokar, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

L'intéressé serra les dents. Pour qui se prenait-il exactement ? Il ferait mieux de supplier son pardon à genoux au lieu de le provoquer ! Mais il voulait voir son « nouveau pouvoir » ? Eh bien, il allait être servi, et il ferait en sorte qu'il ne se relève pas !

– Tu as raison, j'ai été trop gentil jusqu'ici. C'est le moment d'en finir avec vous une bonne fois pour toutes !

– Tu t'es toujours cru supérieur à nous, Zane, mais tu vas tomber de haut ! retentit une voix, derrière lui.  
Aucun des trois Radikors, distraits par l'intervention de Ky, ne la virent grimper sur une branche haute, juste au-dessus de Zane. Mais même aveuglé par son nouveau pouvoir, celui-ce n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas se rendre compte que le vent venait de tourner contre lui. Et ses craintes se confirmèrent quelques secondes plus tard, avant que lui ou l'un de ses coéquipiers ne puissent esquisser le moindre geste.

– Pointes de glace ! rugit l'unique fille des Stax, mettant toute sa rage et sa volonté dans cette attaque.  
Zane n'eut que le temps de penser que ça risquait de faire mal. Avant que l'attaque ne le heurte de plein fouet. Et s'il avait cru que cela serait douloureux, ce fut bien en-dessous de ce qu'il avait imaginé. La lumière, intense, dégagée par l'attaque l'aveugla, avant qu'une brutale sensation de brûlure n'envahisse sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle en même temps qu'un bruit de tonnerre retentissait. Tandis qu'il basculait en arrière, presque incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur qui lui déchirait le torse, il aperçut ,dans un brouillard qui envahissait rapidement son champ de vision, l'unique fille de l'équipe des Stax, le visage figé dans une expression de surprise totale.

_Elle s'attendait à quoi ? __À__ ce que je reste en place malgré tout ?_

Le cri de Zair (il faillit le qualifier de désespéré, mais Zair cela correspondait si peu à sa coéquipière qu'il censura cette idée) l'appelant, suivi de celui de Tekris fut comme le signal de son inconscience.

µµµ

Ce fut d'abord le retour de Lokar qu'il vit, comme dans un mauvais film. Furieux de son comportement, son défunt (même si ce mot sonna étrangement faux) Maître le condamnait au bannissement, sourd à ses cris. Et puis, qui étaient ces trois types identiques ? Et pourquoi venait-il de voir juste avant Zair refuser de venir l'aider, dans un tout autre paysage ? Elle se devait de le servir, lui qui détenait la toute-puissance !

Puis il vit un tournoi, lui s'agenouiller devant Lokar, et celui-ci le balayer comme une mouche d'un revers de main, lui laissant un goût amer de défaite dans la bouche, puis revenir à son état de servitude.

Ensuite des dizaines de flash se succédèrent, un paysage de neige, un poulpe géant, une défaite, un face-à-face kaïru avec Mookee (devait-il rire ou se fâcher ?), une défaite suite à un piège cyclonique (quoique la mascotte des Stax avait invoqué un cauchemar vampirique, et non pas l'attaque bleue, ça ne pouvait pas être considéré comme une véritable défaite !), un combat à trois contre Ekayon, une défaite, un défi près d'une roue de charrette, face à ce dernier accompagné des Stax, une défaite, un autre tournoi, une défaite !

Une colère violente l'envahit il refusait de voir plus loin !

Comme une réponse ironique, l'étrange film revint en arrière, et il se vit étendu sur le sol, après l'attaque de Maya, promettre que ce n'était que le commencement (minute ! Il ne se souvenait absolument pas de ça !). Puis un duel kaïru avec Ky, une victoire (enfin ! Il ne pouvait vraiment compter que sur lui, voilà qui le rassurait !), suivi d'une transformation, eh bien, surprenante (qui lui arracha des frissons d'horreur, mais il ne l'aurait jamais admis après tout, passé ce…petit moment, il semblait particulièrement ravi, ça ne devait pas être si terrible…mais était-ce lui ou il avait l'air presque...fou ?), son équipe en train de se battre contre les Stax avec de nouveaux monstres, et perdre quand Boomer invoqua un Froztok mutation (un quoi ?) qui l'envoya promener (il ne fallait pas que ça devienne une habitude quand même !), Zair et Tekris stoppant le combat (mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait ? Ils devraient plutôt en profiter pour leur faire mordre la poussière !).

Et surtout…devant ses yeux ébahis, il vit trois mômes tenter de s'opposer à eux, qu'ils retrouvèrent sur une falaise, le monastère visible au loin, une défaite. Mais, au moment du coup final, un carrefour mental s'imposa comme image. Sur la falaise, un bon moment avant l'arrivée des Stax et des trois nabots, il se vit, avec ses deux E-Teens, face à trois adolescents qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Et les choses ne se terminaient pas bien pour eux, loin de là…

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet, les images défilèrent de nouveau, comme lorsqu'il passait en revue ses X-drives en cherchant celui qu'il allait choisir pour attaquer, avant de s'estomper brutalement. Alors que les alentours plongeaient dans le noir, Zane distingua une forme dans le lointain qui lui sembla vaguement familière, une capuche sur la tête, lui tournant le dos.

µµµ

Il rouvrit péniblement les yeux avant de les refermer immédiatement par réflexe, groggy. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? Et pourquoi ne sentait-il pas l'odeur des arbres mouillés après la pluie ? Et puis, ce n'était pas un tapis d'herbe qu'il sentait sur ses bras, ses gants entourant toujours ses mains d'une gaine protectrice. Plutôt un drap, en y réfléchissant.

Là, il commençait à ne plus rien comprendre.

Trop intrigué pour retrouver le sommeil, il fit de nouveau l'effort de soulever ses paupières. Fronçant les sourcils, il se retrouva face à un plafond strié et irrégulier, les quelques fuites le tapissant visiblement rebouchées à la hâte. Les murs, également témoins de l'explosion qui avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant, finirent de lui apprendre où il se trouvait, notant vaguement « remettre la forteresse en état » dans sa liste mentale de choses à faire. Tournant la tête sur le côté, il comprit être couché sur un lit peu confortable, recouvert d'un drap ocre. Une couverture recouvrait son corps, s'arrêtant au niveau de ses hanches, lui expliquant le froid qu'il sentait mordre sa peau, lui qui avait toujours été sensible aux basses températures. Une cheminée improvisée diffusait une petite chaleur du fond de la pièce, projetant des ombres fantasmagoriques sur la pierre chauffée qu'il refusa d'interpréter. Malgré le froid, l'adolescent sentit de la sueur perler à son front quand il passa une main confuse sur son crâne.

_Comme quoi, je vais arrêter de dire que les cheminées ne chauffent rien_.

Apercevant une carafe d'eau posée sur le sol près de lui, un verre l'accompagnant, il tenta de se redresser. Aussitôt, une pointe de douleur perça sa poitrine, laissant échapper un sifflement de ses lèvres. Mettant la main sur la zone douloureuse, Zane, allant de surprise en surprise, sentit les passages réguliers d'une bande soigneusement disposée. Baissant les yeux, il vit le haut de son torse, sur toute la longueur du sternum, recouvert de cet incompréhensible amas de tissu.

– Zair ! Tekris ! hurla l'adolescent, furieux que quelque chose lui échappe, alors que sa mémoire restait désespérément incapable de lui fournir la moindre explication.

Son premier appel restant sans réponse, il recommença, d'une voix plus énervée encore, retenant de justesse une imprécation qui, à coup sûr, trahirait sa confusion.

µµµ

Cette fois, ses deux coéquipiers, installés quelques pièces plus loin, s'entre-regardèrent, une vague inquiétude voilant leurs regards.

– Effectivement Zair, tu avais raison, il est réveillé…

– Et visiblement en bien meilleure forme, soupira la E-Teens.

– Ma patience a des limites ! cria de nouveau Zane de l'autre côté du couloir.

– On ferait mieux d'y aller, ou il va nous le faire payer, déclara Zair en se relevant de sa position en tailleur. Après tout, il faut bien s'assurer de son état.

– Tu paries combien qu'il ne va même pas nous remercier de l'avoir correctement installé ?

Zair ne répondit pas, ouvrant la porte plus ou bien moins remise dans ses gonds. Pour se retrouver face à un Zane, s'étant redressé en appuyant son dos au mur. Bras croisés, il se trouvait visiblement impatient d'entendre leurs explications. Son visage fermé n'augurant rien de bon.  
– Ehh salut Zane, bah dis donc t'as l'air bien remis, tenta Tekris.

– Remis de quoi ? siffla l'autre, une lueur dangereuse étincelant dans son regard. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui s'est passé après ma chute, et pourquoi je me retrouve allongé dans ce lit – si tant est qu'on peut appeler ça un lit.

Zair et Tekris s'échangèrent un regard entendu, prouvant qu'ils avaient envisagé plus d'une fois ce moment. Avant même qu'ils n'ouvrent la bouche, l'adolescent douta de la véracité de leurs futures déclarations.

– L'attaque de Maya t'as atteinte plus durement que prévue, et les branches de ces arbres géants ne t'ont pas arrangées. En fait, tu as perdu connaissance pendant deux jours entiers.

Zane écarquilla les yeux, peinant à assimiler ce que venait de lui dévoiler Zair. Scrutant attentivement les visages des deux autres adolescents dans l'espoir vain d'une mauvaise plaisanterie. Ou de découvrir ce qu'on ne lui disait pas, il ne les vit pas ciller une seule seconde, attendant sa réaction calmement. Trop, à son goût.

– Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que vous ne me dites pas tout ?

– Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? Peut-être que tu t'attendais à une autre réponse ?  
Zane serra les dents. Il connaissait suffisamment Zair pour comprendre qu'il y avait un sous-entendu, en dépit de son air que quiconque d'autre aurait qualifié de sincère. Avait-il parlé pendant son sommeil ?

Il frissonna. Et s'il avait laissé échapper une de ces stupidités entraperçues durant son… sommeil ?

– Alors pourquoi j'ai cette sensation de brûlure ?  
– Eh bien…Maya a utilisé les pointes de glace. Le froid t'a sûrement brûlé, comme tu y es sensible.

– Mm. Je suppose que c'est plausible. Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose avant de me réveiller ?

– En comptant les menaces à l'encontre des Stax ?  
– Ne te moque pas de moi, Zair, tu sais pertinemment que je ne le tolérerais pas !

– Bien sûr que non, c'était juste pour ne pas dire de bêtises ! tenta-t-elle de se justifier. Pas que je sache. Et toi Tekris (ce dernier sembla regretter que sa présence soit remarquée), tu as entendu un truc quand tu le veillais ?

– Non, ça serait plutôt l'inverse.

Zane fronça les sourcils. Le colosse avait répondu précipitamment, comme pour être immédiatement oublié. Jamais, malgré ses quelques crises autoritaires, Zane ne l'avait vu agir ainsi. Pourtant, le colosse avait l'habitude d'obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Remarque, en sa qualité de nouveau Lokar, ce n'était pas plus mal que ses E-Teens exécutent ses ordres sans sourciller.

_Sauf si ledit Lokar est toujours vivant, attendant tapi dans l'ombre_, susurra désagréablement une voix dans sa tête.

Baissant le nez pour réfléchir, il fit un geste pour congédier les deux autres, se rappelant le début de son étrange rêve. Lokar en pleine forme, plus que mécontent de son attitude, au point de le bannir sans la moindre hésitation. Et alors, il ne pouvait pas arrêter son œuvre, perturbé par un choc sur la tête ! Et avec l'X-Reader de Lokar, il pouvait parfaitement pallier aux éventuelles difficultés !

Alors pourquoi cette sensation de malaise qui ne cessait de persister ?

Une seconde durant, ses certitudes vacillèrent à la perspective que Lokar soit encore en vie. Que ferait-il si ce dernier lui réclamait son bien ? Aurait-il le cran de le défier alors que son X-Reader lui revenait de droit ? Tout comme lui, frissonna l'adolescent. Après tout, n'était-il pas son maître, et lui le servant ? En tout cas, c'était ainsi que Lokar voyait les choses, Zane le savait.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?! Il n'était plus le sous-fifre de personne désormais, c'était lui qui donnait les ordres, le maître, celui à qui quiconque obéissait ! Sa puissance égalait celle de Lokar désormais, alors il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter !

D'ailleurs, avec ses nouvelles charges, Zane risquait de ne pas pouvoir assurer toutes les missions, et la dernière lui prouvait qu'envoyer Zair et Tekris n'était pas une solution idéale. Se rallongeant sur le dos, grognant à la piqûre désagréable de sa poitrine, mains croisées derrière la nuque, il réfléchit pour trouver une solution à cet embêtant problème. Il ne pouvait faire toutes les basses besognes après tout. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. Mais après tout, il avait une idée de qui pourrait se salir les mains à sa place. De son souvenir, la dernière fois qu'il les avait croisés, les Imperiaz ne semblaient pas crouler sous le travail. Et avec la disparition de Lokar, ils devaient sûrement faire plus de grasses matinées que de défis kaïru, vu leur fainéantise. Un peu d'exercice et de servitude ne leur ferait sûrement pas de mal. Mais même si lui savait qu'il était le nouveau maître, ces trois-là risquaient de ne pas le comprendre tout de suite. Il allait devoir être persuasif pour que ces crétins saisissent l'étendue de son pouvoir.

Une vague idée de ressemblance lui glaça le sang, qu'il écarta précipitamment de son esprit. Il se releva brutalement, repoussant avec rage la couverture, avant de se lever. De nouveau l'impression de brûlure lui traversa la poitrine, mais cette fois il l'ignora, marchant vers la porte en titubant, à cause du sol qui vacillait suite à sa levée trop brutale. Occuper ses pensées avant de sombrer dans de dangereuses comparaisons était sa seule préoccupation sur le moment.

Ouvrant la porte avec des mains légèrement tremblantes, il s'avança de quelques pas dans le couloir. Les voix de ses coéquipiers lui parvinrent à travers une porte entrouverte, à quelques pas de là. Apparemment, personne ne l'avait entendu sortir.  
Se rappelant l'impression de mensonge sur sa chute des arbres, il s'approcha silencieusement, la peau de sa poitrine le tiraillant désagréablement. Dos à la porte, il écouta la conversation :

– Au moins, tu n'as plus de raison de t'inquiéter. Il est apparemment en très grande forme, et son caractère ne s'est pas amélioré, au contraire ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous envoyer promener à coup d'attaque kaïru !

Zane ne put pas en entendre plus. Son humeur, déjà franchement orageuse, s'assombrit encore considérablement. Comment résister à l'envie de faire une entrée théâtrale, et surtout de remettre ce petit malin à sa place, à faire le brave derrière son dos ? N'avait-il pas compris sa toute-puissance ?

– Mon caractère va très bien, merci. Et s'il était aussi mauvais que tu le prétends, tu serais déjà sur le sol, à te demander ce qui peut bien t'être arrivé, Tekris.

Au moins eut-il le plaisir de voir l'autre adolescent sursauter et se retourner d'un air confus, incapable de déterminer ce qu'il devait dire.

Heureusement pour lui, Zair intervint :

– Oui, c'est ce que l'on voit. Tu arrives à te lever sans problèmes ?  
– Pour qui me prends-tu exactement ? Évidemment que je suis capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tomber ! À quoi est-ce que vous vous attendiez ? Une attaque kaïru ne peut pas me faire disparaître aussi facilement, aussi puissante soit-elle ! À moins d'être spéciale…

Faisant mine de ne pas comprendre ses insinuations, Zair haussa les épaules, s'excusant vaguement. Vexé qu'elle le croit aussi faible, Zane décida de tourner les talons après un regard menaçant envers ses vis-à-vis, ne relevant pas les frasques de Tekris. Mieux valait laisser faire les menaces non-dites. Et vu sa tête, il risquait de ne pas laisser pendre sa langue dans son dos avant un moment.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer le pas de la porte, Zane entendit la voix de Tekris :

– Mais tu es certain que tout va bien ?

– Parfaitement, marmonna l'interrogé d'un ton bas et lourd.  
Ne pas éliminer tout de suite son coéquipier, il pouvait en avoir encore besoin. Mais mieux valait pour le colosse penser à ne pas le pousser trop fort, au risque de se prendre les orties.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Zane parvint à se repérer suffisamment pour savoir qu'il se trouvait dans l'aile est, presque à l'opposé des appartements de Lokar. S'il ne se trompait pas, l'explosion s'était produite au niveau de la réserve de kaïru du Maître. Parfois, lorsque Lokar le croyait occupé à déposer le fruit de ses efforts, Zane s'arrangeait pour entrapercevoir ce qui semblait être une alcôve très bien dissimulée. Que Lokar soit paranoïaque au point de dormir près de la fantastique énergie ne le surprenait pas outre mesure, mais il s'était fait la réflexion que ce n'était sûrement pas là qu'étaient entreposés ses biens les plus précieux.

L'adolescent frissonna quand le nom de Lokar retentit dans sa tête. Il ne croyait pas à sa soi-disant survie – qui aurait bien pu survivre suite à pareil incident ? –, mais son rêve (hors de question de le voir autrement) ne quittait pas ses pensées, en dépit de ses tentatives.

_Après tout, je suppose que transvaser quelques-uns de mes X-drives dans mon ancien X-Reader ne peut pas faire de mal. Et puis, je le prendrais aussi en mission…au cas où._

Mais où l'avait-il entreposé, au fait ? Bref. Suite à cela, il s'était demandé si cette alcôve faisait office de chambre, ou s'il y avait une autre pièce de repos pour le Maître du mal. La plupart des rencontres entre celui-ci et ses E-Teens étant le plus souvent faites dans l'obscurité, le découvrir sans se faire remarquer de Lokar n'avait pas été chose facile. Mais il ne fallait jamais douter de l'entêtement de l'adolescent, surtout quand il pensait que cela pouvait l'aider à gravir les échelons. À force de prétextes et d'excursions, voir de missions de surveillance, il avait fini par découvrir que Lokar possédait également une autre chambre à coucher, où il entreposait les objets importants peu volumineux et n'étant pas d'une importance absolue, ainsi qu'une pièce plus grande où ses biens les plus précieux étaient conservés. Sûrement là que les expériences sur le kaïru avaient eu lieu, mais cela restait une supposition. En somme, la clé de la prison des parents des Imperiaz devait se trouver dans la première. Le problème étant que ladite chambre se trouvait à proximité de la réserve de kaïru. Et les chances que ce qu'il cherchait soit enseveli, voir détruit, n'étaient pas négligeables. Mais on ne pouvait pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé, n'est-ce pas ?

Profitant d'une ouverture dans la paroi métallique, Zane sauta pour se retrouver à l'extérieur. Mieux valait emprunter le couloir utilisé par les E-Teens pour entrer et sortir de la forteresse, comme ça il se retrouverait au plus près de l'ex-réserve. À sa connaissance, c'était le plus court chemin, et il pourrait toujours bifurquer vers une voie plus directe si besoin. Il avança sur la glace, se frottant vigoureusement les bras. S'il pensa à prendre son X-Reader avant de s'engager, son T-shirt était resté à l'intérieur dans sa précipitation. Mais hors de question de rebrousser chemin, pas alors qu'il avait autre chose à faire. Retrouvant le passage secret de Lokar, il s'y engouffra d'un pas rapide, promenant son regard sur les murs lézardés. Attentif pour ne pas se retrouver pris au piège du labyrinthe de Lokar (une fois, n'ayant pas averti son maître de sa venue, il avait perdu plusieurs heures à tourner en rond sans pouvoir trouver le bon chemin), il se dit que les fondations de la forteresse tenaient encore très bien. Une autre bonne raison de s'y installer. Le destin lui souriait décidément en ce moment !

Il changea d'avis quand, au détour d'un chemin, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un tas de gravats qui bloquaient le passage. Sans solutions visibles pour le contourner, évidemment. Prenant son X-Reader, Zane passa en revue ses attaques. Il lui restait facilement une bonne moitié du chemin à parcourir, alors une attaque rouge risquait de créer plus de dégâts que de solutions. Et le chemin ponctué encore de nombreux tournants l'empêchait de se faire un passage en ligne droite.

Il stoppa devant l'attaque « dague en plume ». Cela lui donnait une autre idée…

Rebroussant chemin, il ressortit rapidement du passage obstrué, essuyant la sueur qui perlait à ses tempes. Reprenant son souffle à l'extérieur, il fixa la masse sinistre de la forteresse, repérant l'endroit approximatif de la chambre de Lokar. Établissant un semblant de plan mental, il souffla un grand coup avant d'empoigner la glace à deux mains, commençant son ascension. Pour pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution, il devait se rapprocher un peu plus de son objectif. Bien sûr, il aurait pu aller un peu plus loin pour avoir moins à escalader, mais il risquait de se faire voir par Zair ou Tekris or, il avait assez supporté leur écœurante et ridicule inquiétude ! Il allait faire cette pseudo-mission seul –après tout, c'était lui le chef désormais !- et faire taire une bonne fois pour toute leurs questions sur sa santé ! Il allait très bien, et ils allaient vite s'en rendre compte !

Quoique, songea-t-il après quelques minutes, peut-être était-il légèrement fatigué. Il n'avait commencé son ascension que depuis peu, mais déjà sa poitrine le tiraillait désagréablement, et ses muscles, pourtant habitués à être sollicités, devenaient douloureux. Absolument rien d'insurmontable ! Il était bien trop puissant pour s'arrêter à de si petits détails, s'admonesta-t-il en se hissant sur une plateforme de glace en grimaçant. Il n'avait strictement pas mal ! Si seulement les deux idiots qui lui servaient de E-Teens ne l'avaient pas énervé, il n'aurait pas eu à s'embêter de la sorte ! Vraiment, il n'était pas aidé ! Mais patience, dès qu'ils se rendront compte de ce qu'il accomplissait seul, nul doute qu'ils arrêteraient de parler dans son dos et de le traiter comme ils le faisait. Car s'il pouvait grimper une montagne à mains nues et par un froid de canard, alors que c'était sa faiblesse, il pouvait très bien leur lancer une attaque destructrice par un accès de mauvaise humeur. Ils craindraient ses colères plus encore, et feront tout pour ne pas le contrarier, y compris obéir à ses désiratas. La peur seule était le seul moyen fiable d'assurer son empire, et il y arriverait !

_Bon sang Maya, quelle attaque m'as-tu donc lancé__e__ ?_

Arrivant à une hauteur qu'il jugea satisfaisante, Zane cala son pied dans une anfractuosité afin de dégager sa main. Sortant son X-Reader, il invoqua les « dagues en plume » pour se créer un escalier à même la tour, jusqu'à la chambre. Posant prudemment le pied sans lâcher tout de suite la glace pour vérifier que cela supportait son poids, il posa le premier pied, puis l'autre, le cœur tambourinant douloureusement. La hauteur était plus importante que ce qu'il croyait…pour la première fois depuis le début de son ascension, il regretta de ne pas avoir confié cette mission à ses larbins. S'il avait été moins remonté contre eux, il l'aurait sûrement fait d'ailleurs. Mais à présent qu'il se tenait dans un équilibre précaire sur une attaque ne durant qu'un temps limité, hors de question de faire marche arrière, quelque soit les difficultés. Il avait sa fierté tout de même !

Avançant aussi vite que possible, les mains crispées sur la paroi de glace pour se tenir, il parvint finalement à l'emplacement qu'il souhaitait. Si sa mémoire était bonne, la chambre en question ne se trouvait pas attenante à l'extérieur, plutôt située vers le milieu de la tour. Le verre de la fenêtre devant lui ayant été explosé, l'adolescent n'eut qu'à chasser avec ses mains gantés les morceaux affleurant pour pouvoir entrer. À peu de choses près, car presque au moment où il passait son pied dans l'encadrement, sa précédente attaque expira, manquant de le faire glisser et tomber dans le vide. Sautant prestement par la fenêtre, il jeta par réflexe un regard derrière lui avant de détailler les lieux. Il se trouvait au plus proche du lieu de l'explosion, exceptées les parties détruites : les gravats jonchaient le sol, des pans entiers du plafond s'étaient écroulés, entraînant dans leur chute les étages supérieurs, faisant que la plus grande partie de la pièce se révélait presque impraticable. Cependant, la partie face à la fenêtre avait été raisonnablement conservée grâce aux poutres porteuses, empêchant la forteresse de sombrer, pour le moment. Elles avaient néanmoins pliées sous le poids de leur charge, et bien que Zane n'était pas un expert dans le bâtiment, il se douta qu'il faudrait les remplacer par la suite. Mais l'agencement particulier de la sinistre tour faisait que les parties externes situées à l'est tenaient grâce aux fondations, celles-ci ayant été épargnées. Seul le haut avait vraiment été détruit, permettant le maintien du reste. En somme, même si les poutres cédaient, il y aurait toujours une partie de la forteresse debout –même si une moitié de celle-ci restait toujours moins impressionnante que le reste.

Une fois passé l'amas de pierre et de bois, en évitant les endroits où le plafond s'était effondré, Zane vit, entre deux interstices, que le chemin paraissait encore praticable, en dépit de l'état des pièces avoisinantes. Après avoir vérifié que lancer des « grenades visqueuses » ferait plus de mal que de bien, l'adolescent entreprit de passer au travers du méli-mélo, un peu de plâtre lui tombant sur les cheveux quand il effleura de trop près une partie de mur soutenant la pièce supérieure. Accélérant malgré lui le mouvement quand il pensa que si le tout décidait de s'effondrer alors qu'il était encore en-dessous, il y aurait du pâté d'alien en entrée ce soir, il se morigéna, se convainquant que le tout était parfaitement stable, se forçant à ralentir.

Débouchant dans le couloir, il se frotta les cheveux, avant de s'appuyer au mur et se laisser glisser au sol. Sollicitée lors des quelques fois où il avait du se tordre un peu pour passer, sa blessure le lançait affreusement, au point que le soulèvement de sa poitrine le faisait grimacer. Encore une fois, il se demanda pourquoi une « pointe de glace » lui faisait cet effet. Glissant son regard sur le blanc du bandage, il ne résista à l'envie de le soulever qu'en entendant la voix de Zair à l'extérieur :

– Zane, bon sang, mais où es-tu passé ! Reviens !

– Fais pas l'idiot, renchérit Tekris, montre-toi !

L'intéressé marmonna. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas être tranquille quand il le voulait. De plus en plus agacé, en dépit de ses douleurs, il se releva prestement, bien décidé à revenir avec la fameuse clé uniquement. S'engouffrant dans le tournant, il entendit les voix de ses coéquipiers s'affaiblir, pour finalement n'être plus que de vagues sons presque inaudibles.

Plus il avançait, plus il remarquait que seule la partie à sa gauche avait vraiment été détruite. Celle à droite, hormis quelques fissures et lézardes, tenait plutôt bien en place. Levant les yeux, il remarqua qu'au lieu de simples poutres en bois ou pierre, les murs et les moulures du plafond étaient faits en roche extraterrestre, que Zane savait être réputée pour sa résistance. Alors qu'il se trouvait proche de la chambre de Lokar, il ne croyait pas à la coïncidence. Il sut qu'il avait raison lorsque, devant la porte menant à son objectif, il l'ouvrit pour découvrir une pièce certes en désordre à cause du souffle de l'explosion, mais épargnée par le plus destructeur.

_Si Lokar a__vait__ survécu, nul doute qu'il se serait réfugié ici le temps de reprendre des forces…_

Il s'admonesta une gifle mentale. Lokar ne pouvait pas être vivant, c'était impossible ! Sinon, il se serait de toutes façons déjà montré, vu comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller les faits et gestes de ses E-Teens. N'allant pas plus loin dans ses réflexions sur le sujet, il commença à chercher où l'ex-Maître du mal avait caché ses babioles. Grâce à un tour de son invention, il savait que c'était dans un coffre que Lokar cachait celles-ci. Restait juste à savoir où était celui-ci exactement.

Zane se plaça au centre de la pièce et ferma les yeux, joignant ses poings comme pour un défi. Il se concentra sur les résidus d'énergie kaïru tout autour de lui, faisant le vide en lui. Lokar devait forcément avoir protégé son coffre à l'aide de son kaïru intérieur en se concentrant suffisamment, le nouveau chef des E-Teens devrait finir par le ressentir. Au bout de quelques minutes de calme absolu, il sentit comme une légère pulsation, toute proche de lui. Elle sembla le caresser, l'effleurer, comme pour le jauger. Souriant légèrement, Zane se laissa faire. Comme rien d'autre ne se passa, il tenta de la localiser plus précisément, l'invitant à se montrer au grand jour. Il parvenait à sentir les traces de kaïru utilisé par Lokar, alors il se concentra plus précisément dessus. Mais malgré ses efforts, la fameuse boîte refusait de se dévoiler, et s'il ouvrait les yeux, il risquait de se déconcentrer et de perdre la pulsation. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque, utiliser cette technique qui requérait de la patience et beaucoup de calme n'entrait pas, et de loin, dans sa zone de confort. S'il avait pu réfléchir dessus, il se serait demandé comment lui, étant donné que c'était Maya qui la lui avait apprise lorsqu'elle était sous l'emprise de l' « ombre de Lokar », y avait pensé comme si c'était naturel. En temps normal, jamais il n'aurait perdu autant de temps, c'était plus quelque chose pour Zair.

Il tenta alors une autre approche : inspirant profondément, il visualisa une brume bleutée de kaïru apparaître, puis celle-ci se replier sur elle-même jusqu'à former un minuscule vortex, duquel s'échappait une petite boîte. Ne sachant que de loin l'apparence du coffre de Lokar, il se focalisa sur son désir d'obtenir la clé qu'il recherchait, pour laquelle il s'était donné du mal. _Par tous les moyens !_

Sentant la pulsation gagner considérablement de la force et de la puissance, il rouvrit les yeux, une main en visière pour se protéger de la lumière qui venait d'apparaître, avant d' éclater d'un rire largement auto satisfait. Devant lui, flottant en l'air à hauteur de son ventre, trônait le coffre de Lokar. Avide de son contenu, il le saisit à pleine main, l'intensité de la lumière décroissant rapidement. Il ne prêta guère attention aux dorures et aux frises finement travaillées, ne regardant qu'avec une légère curiosité un L stylisé gravé sur le couvercle – probablement le signe de Lokar. Soulevant le couvercle de l'objet, de la dimension d'un tiroir de table de chevet, son sourire s'agrandit en voyant la clé, en cristal vert clair, brillant légèrement sous l'éclat d'un faible rai de lumière, comme un présent pour lui, le nouveau maître.  
_Ne t'__inquiète__ pas ma grande, nous allons faire de grandes choses ensemble, tu verras…_

Il ricana intérieurement en passant la clé autour de son cou, ignorant la petite douleur lorsqu'elle vint taper contre sa poitrine. Il avait la clé de l'obéissance des Imperiaz, et un nouveau moyen de gagner encore plus de puissance, de kaïru, et d'asseoir son autorité. Dire qu'il n'aimait pas la blondinette qui faisait office de chef de cette équipe était un euphémisme, avec sa manie de l'appeler « face de lézard » !

En réalité, ça ne l'atteignait pas plus que cela, mais pour le principe.

Zane, tout à son exaltation, fit le geste de jeter le coffre sur le sol, se ravisant au dernier moment. Après tout, peut-être conservait-il quelque chose d'intéressant, surtout si Lokar était vivant.

Il refusait toujours d'y croire, mais malgré lui cette idée ne le quittait pas. Quelques papiers, une paire de gants un peu trop grands pour lui, une statuette faisant la moitié de sa main représentant un dragon enroulé autour d'une épée, quelques pièces de diverses planètes, deux livres sur le kaïru, et enfin un rouleau de parchemin. Décidant d'explorer le tout en détail plus tard, il referma la boîte. Il allait la stocker bien précieusement, résistant à sa première idée qui lui disait que c'était surtout un tas de bazar.

Ainsi, il aurait toujours de quoi négocier si besoin.

µµµ

Débouchant de nouveau à l'air extérieur, Zane vit que le temps s'était bien gâté depuis son entrée dans la chambre de Lokar. Il vérifia que Zair ou Tekris ne se trouvait pas dans les parages, continuant à le chercher. Ne voyant personne, il repassa de l'autre côté de l'encadrement de la fenêtre, avant de se stopper. Relancer la même attaque grâce à laquelle il s'était introduit était risqué son angle de tir n'était pas le même, le vent se levait, et la descente promettait d'être délicate. Où très amusante, son humeur étant bien meilleure.

Repérant l'endroit qui lui semblait le plus stable et le plus adéquat, il invoqua un « rayon cryogénisant » pour se créer une rampe de glace à quelques pas de là, s'appliquant à la faire la plus droite possible. Une fois celle-ci à sa convenance, il utilisa un « coup de fouet à énergie », qu'il enroula autour d'un pic dépassant, se propulsant ensuite jusqu'à la rampe qu'il venait de créer. Atterrissant à une dizaine de centimètres du bord, il inclina son corps pour se rétablir, surfant jusqu'à se retrouver sur la glace du sol. Emporté par son élan, il mit encore quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter totalement, s'aidant en freinant de la main. Se relevant, il se fit la remarque que ses gants étaient complètement trempés à force de toucher la neige et la glace environnante.

– Ah ah ah ! Et encore une manœuvre sublime du grand Zane ! cria-t-il à l'immensité blanche.

Presque aussitôt son exclamation lancée, il se sentit brusquement envahi par une vague de fatigue, la clé autour de son cou semblant peser des tonnes sur son sternum, qui le lançait définitivement beaucoup trop pour une simple attaque kaïru. Il se sentait comme s'il avait fait un usage intensif de ses attaques, or, il avait dormi deux jours entiers, et n'avait utilisé que deux ou trois X-Drives, et même pas des attaques en force.

Entendant des pas précipités dans la neige, quelques mètres derrière lui, il se redressa instantanément, se reconstituant un visage neutre, quoique légèrement supérieur.

– Mes braves E-Teens, vous arrivez à point nommé !

– Zane, mais où étais-tu passé ? Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on te cherche, et avec le temps qui se gâte, on aurait pu avoir su mal te retrouver, s'exclama Tekris en se positionnant à ses côtés, suivi de Zair, celle-ci se rapprocha pour le soutenir en cas de besoin.  
Mais Zane ne le comprit pas, tout à sa gloire. Ne voyant pas que ses deux coéquipiers observaient avec inquiétude ses traits tirés, il pensa qu'ils fixaient déjà la clé autour de son cou, le coffre ayant mystérieusement disparu. Ôtant la clé d'un geste théâtral, il la présenta aux yeux des deux autres, qui la remarquait enfin. Faisant fi du froid, il annonça :

– Ceci est une nouvelle marque de notre toute-puissance !

– D'accord, l'interrompit Zair, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– La clé de la prison des parents des Imperiaz. En l'apprenant, ils seront bien obligés de se mettre à mon service, et nous aurons plus de kaïru encore !

– Ça alors ! Et tu es allé la récupérer seul ? demanda Tekris, impressionné.

Zane acquiesça, ravi de voir l'admiration qu'il voulait sur le visage de ses vis-à-vis. Au moins avait-il raison : les deux autres étaient surpris, au fil de son récit, de tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant qu'ils le cherchait en vain, alors qu'ils s'attendaient à le voir encore convalescent quelques temps. Mais bien que Tekris écoutait attentivement, Zair croisa les bras avec une petite moue, voyant que Zane, au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, ne parvenait plus à maintenir son masque d'impassibilité.

Il gardait naturellement une attitude dominante, mais elle le connaissait bien, savait déceler les petits tremblements presque imperceptibles traduisant son épuisement. Elle sentait également qu'il avait utilisé son kaïru intérieur récemment, n'améliorant pas son état. Seulement, il semblait tellement absorbé par son « exploit » qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Obsédé par son histoire, le meilleur moyen de le faire rentrer au plus vite sous sa couette était de lui donner ce qu'il voulait, à savoir, si elle ne se trompait pas, de l'admiration et de la reconnaissance.

Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître que ce n'était pas si mal, de ce qu'elle entendait. Si seulement la situation ne lui rappelait pas tant le moment où Zane avait trouvé le gant de Lokar, elle arriverait sûrement à montrer plus d'enthousiasme. Et puis :

– Les Imperiaz ne sont pas vraiment une équipe très puissante. Est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin d'eux ?

S'interrompant pour se retourner vers elle, Zane répondit en baillant :

– Nous ne pourrons pas toujours assurer toutes les missions avec nos nouvelles responsabilités, sans compter la restauration de la forteresse (Zair et Tekris s'échangèrent un regard : ils n'étaient pas au courant de ça). Avoir deux équipes permettra, si plusieurs reliques sont détectées en même temps, de gagner encore plus de kaïru pour devenir plus puissant ! Et puis, avoir des gens à son service est plus que gratifiant : les Stax verront que nous ne plaisantons pas, et Baoddaï nous prendra bien plus au sérieux ! Je prends la tête de tous les E-Teens, moi !

– Tant que tu ne nous ramène pas les Battacor…

– Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point !

– Après tout, tu n'as pas tort. Ça pourra nous être utile ! Maintenant, dépêchons de rentrer, le temps devient vraiment menaçant, et il va falloir être en pleine forme pour exécuter ton plan.

– Au fait, renchérit Tekris, tu sais où est la prison de Lokar ?

– Bien sûr que oui ! Le plus long sera d'attendre que les Imperiaz, eux, retrouvent leurs parents.

– Oui, c'est vrai, approuva Zair, poussant les deux garçons vers la forteresse sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Décidément, tu n'as pas chômé en ton absence !

– Être le nouveau chef demande de donner de sa personne, rétorqua pompeusement Zane en étouffant de nouveau un bâillement. Et puis, vous voyez que je vais bien comme ça !

– Effectivement, confirma Tekris en soulevant la couverture pour qu'il se couche.

Depuis quand étaient-ils de retour dans sa simili-chambre ? Zane ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal, il se sentait vraiment épuisé. Finalement, le lit n'était pas si inconfortable, les autres n'avaient pas trop mal travaillé. Sans compter qu'il avait mérité un peu de repos après toute cette histoire.

Se tournant dos à la porte, la tête calée dans le creux de son coude, il entendit vaguement la voix de Zair dire qu'elle changerait son pansement plus tard, puis sombra dans un sommeil lourd sur une dernière pensée, presque obsédante.

_Pourvu que je ne fasse pas d'autres rêves bizarres !_

µµµ

– Par pitié, je vous en supplie, ne nous tuez pas ! Je vous promets que nous ne chercherons pas à vous faire obstacle !

– Je sais, répondit simplement l'adolescent avant de trancher la gorge de la jeune femme qu'il maintenait par les cheveux, d'un geste expert.

Son corps recroquevillé par la peur s'écroula dans un bruit mat, une tache de sang sombre s'élargissant rapidement sous elle, souillant la moquette bon marché recouvrant le sol. L'adolescent soupira d'agacement, les oreilles harassées par les cris aigus d'un enfant terrifié dans la pièce d'à côté. Un « bouh ! » suivit d'un éclat de rire retentit, puis le bruit d'une détonation un peu trop puissante pour être celle d'un simple coup de feu. Soupirant de nouveau, mais de soulagement cette fois face au calme retrouvé, l'adolescent enjamba le corps de la femme finissant de se vider de son sang, prenant bien garde à ne pas salir son pantalon. Son père venait juste de le lui offrir, ç'aurait été bien bête !

Poussant la porte d'un coup de pied, il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant sa coéquipière s'amuser à fouiller l'armoire de ses victimes, en quête d'une frusque intéressante.

– Non mais regarde-moi ça, aucun vêtement neuf dans toute la baraque ! Comment je vais faire moi, l'une des gamines a roussi ma veste !

– Nous nous occuperons de tes soucis vestimentaires plus tard. Pour le moment, il faut retourner voir mon père, et lui annoncer que les Phosyas ne représenteront plus jamais une menace.

– Tu l'as dit, ricana la jeune femme en observant avec satisfaction un petit cadavre, méconnaissable tant il avait brûlé. À moins que tu ne crois aux esprits vengeurs bien sûr, aucun ne devrait chercher à s'emparer du trône de fer !

– Le quoi ?

– Bah rien, une référence terrienne.

– Au lieu de dire des bêtises, va chercher Adriel, nous…

L'adolescent se tut, portant la main à sa tempe. Se retournant, surprise par son silence, sa comparse laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire avide.

– Papa appelle ses chiens de chasse ? demanda-t-elle avidement.

L'autre hocha la tête, fermant les yeux comme s'il était en pleine conversation mentale. Enfin, il les rouvrit, presque aussi ravi que sa partenaire.

– Changement de programme. Nous allons sur Terre : un phare s'est allumé dans la nuit.


	2. Être un dictateur?

**Être un dictateur ?**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'excursion de Zane dans la chambre de Lokar, cinq depuis sa mission dans les arbres, comme il l'appelait pour dénigrer tout autre évènement digne d'intérêt. Si trouver la clé de la prison des Imperiaz seul, prouvant ainsi sa force aux membres de son équipe, l'avait largement rassuré inconsciemment, le répit se révéla de courte durée. Passé l'euphorie de la découverte – et un repos bien mérité -, les sensations de malaise avaient reprises. D'abord, ç'avait été l'impression que les choses ne s'étaient pas passé comme elles auraient dues. Ou plutôt que les façons de faire ne correspondaient pas. Zane avait beau se morigéner intérieurement, que c'était un exploit plus que digne de figurer à son tableau, rien n'y faisait. Puis, il avait commencé à se remémorer les détails de son excursion. Si la prise de risque ne le choquait pas outre mesure, ça rentrait dans les acceptable de son caractère, c'était la partie à l'intérieur de la chambre de Lokar qui le dérangeait. Cette façon de découvrir le coffre…c'était loin de ses habitudes, de ses façons de faire. Ca c'était plutôt le style de Maître Baoddaï, ou de Maya même, pas le sien ! Il avait depuis longtemps tourné la page « monastère » de sa vie, n'en souhaitant plus que vengeance, alors pourquoi avoir réagi de manière aussi naturelle là-bas ? Il n'était pas un de ces pantins pleins de bons sentiments, à crier haut et fort que le bien gagnait toujours ! Sa prudence vis-à-vis du coffre de Lokar ne subissait pas le même traitement de son esprit, ça, il trouvait que c'était un réflexe plutôt bienvenu. Non, ce qui le dérangeait, c'était que s'il l'avait conservé, c'était sur la base d'une supposition qu'il trouvait plus que stupide, refusant d'admettre qu'elle l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne tentait de s'en convaincre. Enfin, sa blessure l'agaçait par-dessus tout ! Elle était peu à peu moins douloureuse, mais une sollicitation excessive continuait de la tirailler désagréablement, le forçant à s'arrêter s'il ne voulait pas avoir l'impression qu'elle se déchirait. Cela lui était arrivé une fois, le lendemain de son excursion :impatient de s'entraîner, il avait voulu se transformer en Bruticon. Bien mal lui avait pris. Il ne se sentait pas de revivre une expérience aussi dérangeante. C'était la première fois qu'il avait eu une telle impression de dislocation en se transformant, et il ne voulait pas recommencer. Il avait aussi enfin pu voir à quoi ressemblait sa blessure, Zair ne pouvant pas toujours s'en charger quand il dormait. Comme il le craignait, il s'agissait bel et bien d'une brûlure s'étalant le long de son sternum, l'incapacitant dans certains mouvements. Lorsqu'il tentait de pousser malgré tout, elle se fendait sur toute sa longueur, laissant échapper un peu de sang. Par chance, la plaie était propre, et Zane trichait un peu sur sa position pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait. Elle était laissée à l'air libre depuis la veille pour favoriser la guérison. Zair avait beau protester qu'il devait se reposer pour guérir de manière optimale, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude, et chaque fois la jeune E-Teens levait les yeux au ciel, incapable de le faire se tenir tranquille, se contentant de l'accompagner pour être sûre qu'il ne forçait pas (trop).

Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre qu'il soit complètement rétabli les Imperiaz approchaient du but, il le sentait. Encore quelques heures, et il pourrait mettre son plan à exécution. Zair et Tekris savaient ce qu'ils devaient dire, lui ce qu'il allait faire. Le tout était parfaitement rôdé, les Imperiaz n'auraient d'autre choix que de se plier à sa volonté, reconnaissant sa suprématie.

Cependant, allongé dans son lit sur le dos, un bras plié sous sa nuque, Zane ne se sentait pas tranquille. L'exaltation qu'il aurait du ressentir à ce moment précis, l'impatience qui devrait normalement monter pour envahir son être se faisait plus que désirer. Grognant de frustration, l'adolescent, certain que ses coéquipiers ne viendraient pas le déranger –il avait largement fait comprendre qu'il ne supporterait pas ce genre d'insubordination, sauf cas exceptionnel- il fit le geste de tracer un cercle dans l'air au-dessus de lui. Un contour correspondant à son tracé apparu, devenant ensuite opaque puis miroitant comme une surface réfléchissante. Fermant les yeux, Zane murmura « les Imperiaz ». Aussitôt, la surface se brouilla, puis s'éclaircit pour révéler les trois E-Teens, passant rapidement de montagne en montagne, à la recherche de la prison de leurs parents. Un petit tour apprit durant son enfance, et qu'il avait jalousement gardé pour lui – à l'exception de Zair : trop heureux de sa découverte, il s'était empressé de venir la trouver pour la lui montrer. Il se souvenait de l'air ébahi de la petite fille qu'elle était alors, et de ses petites mains battant l'une contre l'autre sous ses rires aigus. Grognant, Zane chassa le souvenir de son esprit pour se reconcentrer sur l'image. Bon, ils n'avaient pas vraiment avancé depuis la dernière fois, il avait encore n peu de temps avant de se mettre en piste. Il avait décidé de se rendre sur place lorsque les Imperiaz ne seraient plus qu'à deux ou trois montagnes de la prison. Encore quelques heures à ce rythme.

Soupirant, le voyeur fit un vague geste de la min, comme pour chasser une mouche. Le « miroir » disparut, ne laissant qu'une mince volute de kaïru qui disparut dans la seconde. Mieux valait qu'il s'économise, lui et son kaïru intérieur. Normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de bataille, mais dans le doute, mieux valait prendre ses précautions, se dit-il en fermant les yeux pour se reposer. Il resta immobile presque une minute, avant de grogner et de se tourner sur le côté. Il tint encore un peu, avant de se redresser. Il s'était entraîné le matin même, et donc ne pouvait pas y retourner tout de suite s'il voulait être prudent, mais l'immobilité lui pesait. Depuis longtemps déjà, il détestait ne rien avoir à faire, ou même ne rien faire. Quand il se bougeait, il n'avait pas à réfléchir outre mesure, alors qu'en restant allongé comme maintenant, il se retrouvait seul avec lui-même et ses pensées. Un véritable cauchemar. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, il vit que Zair s'entraînait aux arts martiaux. Déplaçant son regard, il vit également Tekris observant avec attention le sommet abîmé de la forteresse, sûrement en train de prévoir quels travaux il allait falloir entreprendre en priorité. Impossible de les rejoindre sans raison valable donc. Quoique, s'il prétendait vouloir voir s'ils se tenaient prêt ? Non, il leur avait fait le coup une demi-heure auparavant. Il était trop fébrile pour lire également, et les jeux de société en solitaire ne servaient à rien par définition, sans compter qu'il n'y en avait même pas. Établir un autre plan pour la suite ? Il tenta d'y réfléchir calmement, avant de laisser tomber. Oh, il aurait bien le temps d'y penser plus tard, il ne parvenais pas à se concentrer, repris par cet étrange pressentiment qui lui oppressait de nouveau la poitrine. Ses actes étaient justifiés après tout, un maître du mal avait forcément une armée, sinon un quota minimum de personnes à son service, et comme il prenait la place de Lokar, c'était logique que tous ses anciens disciples se rangent sous sa bannière, point !

Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, il traça un nouveau cercle. Cette fois, celui-ci se contentait d'un contour rougeâtre instable. Passant sa main au travers, Zane en ressortit le coffret de Lokar. Encore un tour, qui avait mis plus de temps à rester stable – la première fois, l'adolescent avait faillit y perdre sa main. L'ouvrant, il saisit un papier plié en quatre. Sur la feuille était tracé à la main une carte représentant une région montagneuse. Une croix était inscrite au milieu d'un escarpement rocheux, indiquant la prison. Zane vérifia de nouveau qu'il avait bien mémorisé l'emplacement –une manière de se rassurer sur le futur bon déroulement des opérations-, puis rangea le tout, glissant de nouveau l'artefact à travers le cercle, qu'il fit disparaître. Il se releva avec précaution le lit était situé presque à même le sol, un faux mouvement risquait de rappeler sa blessure à son bon souvenir. Une fois debout, il se dirigea vers une chaise près d'une petite table, installées près de la fenêtre, sur lesquelles avaient été déposés ses vêtements et le matériel de soins. S'occupant d'abord de ce dernier, il saisit les compresses stériles après avoir désinfecté la plaie, puis maintint le tout en place à l'aide d'une bande. Bien moins joli que lorsque c'était Zair qui s'en occupait, mais il ne prêtait que peu d'attention à ce détail. Enfin, il remis son T-shirt, puis sa cape. L'épaisseur de celle-ci protégeait sa brûlure des à-coups que pouvait donner la clé, qu'il passa autour de son cou, comme il en avait prit l'habitude (excepté quand il dormait, où il la glissait sous son oreiller). Fin prêt, il sortit de la pièce, jusqu'à rejoindre Tekris sur la plateforme métallique. Après l'avoir vu tant de temps avec un chapeau sur le crâne, il avait encore un peu de mal avec sa nouvelle coupe. Peu regardant sur l'esthétique, le changement en lui-même lui importait peu, mais avec ses cheveux courts, la grande taille de Tekris était plus flagrante encore.

Le voyant apprêté, le E-Teens demanda :

– Alors ça y est, on y va ?

Hochant la tête, Zane cria pour appeler Zair afin qu'elle puisse l'entendre et venir les rejoindre. Relevant la tête, celle-ci comprit à son tour. Se dirigeant rapidement vers la tour, elle ne mit que quelques secondes pour monter l'escalier verglacé et se retrouver près des garçons.

– Il est temps que les Imperiaz se mettent à notre service, déclara Zane, dissimulant son malaise persistant. Dans peu de temps, ils trouveront la prison de leurs parents, et nous serons là !

– Oui, confirma Zair. Et nous leur dirons que tu as pris les commandes. Avec papa et maman entre tes mains, ils n'oseront pas faire les malins très longtemps.

– Cet amour dégoulinant est franchement incompréhensible, conclut Zane avec une grimace de dégoût.

Tekris n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'observer en silence les deux extraterrestres. Depuis qu'il les connaissait, il n'avait jamais vu ni Zane, ni Zair, sembler éprouver quelconque sentiments envers tel enfant et tel parent. Preuve en était l'acharnement qu'avait mis Zane à rappeler la disparition de son père à Ky. Pas par jalousie, du moins Tekris n'en avait pas vu l'intention, mais uniquement parce que cela semblait affecter le chef des Stax à l'époque. Que de la stratégie. Tekris n'en savait pas plus, un accord tacite entre les Radikors faisait qu'aucune question sur le passé ou l'autrefois n'était posée. Lui ne savait que ce que tout le monde savait :que Zane était autrefois entraîné au monastère. En dehors du passé commun, l'étendue de son savoir était plus que réduite.

Bien loin des considérations mentales de Tekris, Zair avait d'autre préoccupations :

– N'oublie pas : ta blessure est encore loin d'être guérie. Ne te transforme pas, s'il y a besoin de se battre, Tekris et moi nous nous en chargerons. Contente-toi d'attaquer en restant sous cette forme.  
– Évidemment. Il ne faudra pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse devant ces gâtés-pourris habitués à avoir une horde de domestique à leur service, confirma Zane en s'accoudant négligemment au mur. Bien, vous êtes prêts ?  
– Plus que prêts !

– Je dirais même, impatients de commencer, renchérit Zair, qui n'aimait guère les Imperiaz.

Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, Zane décolla, suivi de près par ses acolytes. La journée risquait d'être très intéressante, en dépit de ses pressentiments.

µµµ

À peine les Radikors eurent-ils atterris devant la grotte et s'installèrent sur des cristaux faisant office de promontoire (ils ne furent pas aperçus par les parents des Imperiaz, ceux-ci étant trop absorbés à se disputer pour une vague histoire de couchette), qu'ils entendirent la voix aiguë de Diara résonner. Zair leva les yeux au ciel : cette crécerelle semblait se répercuter dans l'habitacle, produisant à ses oreilles un son plus qu'insupportable. Cependant, Zane lui fit signe d'attendre.

Les Imperiaz entrèrent dans leur champ de vision, toujours sans qu'ils ne soit vus, personne ne songeant à lever les yeux. Zair regarda Zane, attendant un signe positif de sa part pour intervenir. Elle fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment là. Fixant les Imperiaz, il n'avait pas l'air de les voir, plutôt de réfléchir à tout autre chose, et elle n'aima pas ça. Se tournant vers Tekris, elle vit que lui aussi avait remarqué le comportement de Zane. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa. Préférant lancer un regard interrogateur à Zair, celle-ci haussa les épaules en croisant les bras. Ne la voyant pas plus s'inquiéter, il fixa de nouveau les Imperiaz, attendant le signal.

– Ça m'avait manqué d'être la fille à papa ! s'exclama Diara, ravie.  
Cette remarque réveilla Zane, qui sortit de ses pensées et hocha la tête à l'attention de ses coéquipiers.

– Les Imperiaz, quelle joie de vous revoir, lança l'adolescent.

Surpris, les intéressés sursautèrent avant de se tourner vers eux.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nouveau style ? C'est vraiment affreux !

Si Zane se moquait totalement des remarques sur sa garde-robe, ce n'était pas le cas de Tekris, qui appréciait beaucoup sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Le visage fermé, il répondit immédiatement :

– Nous sommes là pour vous dire que Zane est le nouveau chef…

Dans l'idée de Tekris, il voulait annoncer que désormais, c'était pour lui qu'ils allaient collecter le kaïru désormais, appuyé par Zair. Cependant, avant même que Diara ne fasse sa remarque sur leur style, Zane trouva que le tableau sonnait affreusement faux. Il sentait que son premier plan était évidemment génial et sans faille, mais si habituellement il ne pensait jamais à autre chose qu'aux idées qu'il venait d'élaborer (comme le jour où il avait reçu l'attaque de l'imposteur, rien n'avait pu le dévier de son plan), ce satané mauvais pressentiment le faisait réfléchir à d'autres alternatives, au cas où. Autre chose lui était venu à l'esprit en entendant les Imperiaz discuter. Quoiqu'il en soit, ceux-ci aimaient leurs parents plus que tout. Lokar avait emprisonné ces derniers pour les forcer à travailler pour lui, mais lui n'était pas Lokar. Il pouvait tenter une manière plus insidieuse de s'assurer de leur obéissance, seulement il n'était pas certain que cela marche. Pouvait-il vraiment risquer un échec ?

_Rester au plan initial et être exactement l'ombre de Lokar tout en s'assurant la réussite, ou utiliser mes propres méthodes en était un autre chef bien distinct, mais risquant bien plus ?_

Il voulait absolument les Imperiaz, mais il ne voulait pas que l'histoire le retienne comme sous-fifre, ou pire, un paria si Lokar revenait. Il était son successeur, pas un usurpateur raté !

Ne croyant pas vraiment lui-même à ce qu'il faisait, il interrompit brutalement Tekris :

– C'est pourquoi nous venons vous proposer un marché.

– Ah bon ? s'exclama Tekris, confus.

– Pardon ? renchérit Zair, les yeux ronds, certaine de ne pas aimer la suite.

– Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous allons accepter de vous écouter ? demanda Diara, peu convaincue par leur soudaine apparition.

Sortant un peu plus de l'ombre, Zane brandit la fameuse clé, un large sourire sur le visage – ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour ses équipiers, quelques peu perdus par son soudain revirement, Tekris étant carrément interrogateur, alors que Zair tentait de conserver une attitude faisant croire que tout était prévu depuis le début. Heureusement, les Imperiaz était concentré sur Zane.

– Travaillons ensemble pour récolter le kaïru et gagner en puissance pour écraser une bonne fois pour toutes les Stax et leur monastère, et en échange de vos bons et loyaux services, je libère vos parents.

– Vous travaillerez bien sûr sous la bannière de Zane, reprit Zair avec un regard équivoque vers l'intéressé, mais le kaïru sera partagé en fonction des résultats de chacun, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons en mesure de vaincre les Stax et leur maître, c'est bien ça ?

– Eh bien, à peu près Zair, mais c'est l'idée générale.

– Ah ! Ca suffit ! intervint Koz. Nous allons libérer nos parents, et vous allez nous laisser partir!

– Voyons Koz, je te propose de les libérer en échange d'un marché équitable. Il vous suffit d'accepter ma proposition, et tout sera bien plus simple. Ils pourront partir quand vous aurez donné votre accord, et une garantie que vous tiendrez parole. A vous de choisir celle-ci…

– Hors de question d'accepter quoi que ce soit venant de vous ! Nous déciderons après l'issue de cette bataille ! Si nous gagnons, vous libérez nos parents, et si vous gagnez, nous réfléchirons à votre proposition ! Défi kaïru !

– Hum, je ne trouve pas cette solution très équitable, par contre, Teeny. Mais cependant, votre attitude mérite que l'on vous remette un peu en place. Défi accepté !

– Pour ça, je veux bien me salir les mains, siffla Diara en se baissant légèrement, poings joints.

Les Radikors s'inclinèrent à leur tour, Zair faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle n'était pas d'accord à la fois avec le changement de plan, ensuite avec ce qu'elle considérait comme un caprice des Imperiaz. Le fait qu'ils aient refusé cette nouvelle idée prouvait juste qu'ils étaient encore plus stupide qu'ils n'en avaient l'air. Une telle proposition était trop facile à contourner ! Et s'ils s'étaient enfuis en laissant derrière eux leur soi-disant garantie ? Zane devenait-il fou ? Avait-il été atteint plus sérieusement par leur dernière mission ? Zair frissonna à cette idée.

Les Imperiaz ne perdirent pas de temps. A peine eurent-ils terminé le signe du défi qu'ils invoquèrent leur monstres, faisant preuve d'une rare rapidité venant d'eux.

– Nightasp ! commença Diara, suivie par Koz.

– Ocelot !

– Warnett ! termina Teeny pour les Imperiaz.

Zane fronça les sourcils en les regardant faire. Peut-être aurait-il du s'en tenir au plan initial en fin de compte, les Imperiaz se prenaient pour plus qu'ils n'étaient ! Mais ce n'était pas le moment de douter, mais de se battre et leur montrer qui était aux commandes maintenant !

– Bruticon !

– Cyonis ! suivit Zair, trouvant qu'au moins quelque chose en valait la peine.  
– Silverbaxx ! acheva Tekris, annonçant le début du combat.

Ne laissant pas le temps de réfléchir aux Radikors, Diara lança une « frappe tourbillonnante » qui happa le pied de Zair, avant de tirer d'un coup sec pour mettre l'adolescente à terre. Heurtant durement le sol, celle-ci s'immobilisa, sonnée. Ne la voyant plus bouger, Tekris se dit que si même Zair n'avait pu éviter l'attaque, elle était vraiment rapide.

– Pas mal Diara ! Mais que dirais-tu d'une onde de choc ?

Incapable de l'éviter, Diara fut projetée sur plusieurs mètres, sous les yeux effarés de son père.

– C'est peut-être la pire des princesses, mais personne ne traite ma sœur de cette manière ! Six piqûres !

Tekris ne réussit pas à se pousser à temps; atteint de plein fouet, il se retrouva dans le même état que Zair.

– Bien joué ! maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à terminer le combat ! Morsure de la fatalité !

_Que tu crois, pauvre idiot ! Tu n'as pas idée de ma puissance désormais, avec ou sans que vous ne me rameniez de kaïru ! Tu aurais tellement mieux fait d'essayer de me mettre moi à terre !_

Se mettent à briller d'une lueur mauve, Le X-Rider de Lokar l'emplit de sa force. Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette sensation, la brusque montée de pouvoir se déchargeant dans ses veines, bien mieux qu'une brusque poussée d'adrénaline !

– Le seul qui va terminer le combat ici, c'est moi ! clama-t-il. Vortex de Lokar !

L'apparition de l'attaque sous la forme de Lokar lui arracha tout de même une vague inquiétude, mais il l'oublia vite lorsque l'attaque de Koz l'engloutit totalement. Ne s'arrêtant pas en si bon chemin, le vortex entoura Koz, l'entourant dans une tornade ténébreuse, l'envoyant au tapis.

– Vous avez compris ? Essayer de m'attaquer n'est rien d'autre qu'une idée suicidaire ! Maintenant, allez-vous-en, et ne revenez qu'une fois que vous aurez correctement réfléchi ! Et je vous conseille d'accepter ma proposition, que j'ai la générosité de maintenir ! Ou sinon, termina-t-il en brandissant la clé, laissant soin aux Imperiaz de deviner la fin de sa phrase.

Baissant les yeux, vaincus, ceux-ci repartirent la tête basse, sans un mot, devant les Radikors, avant de sortir de la grotte. Attendant qu'ils soient hors de portée de vue et d'oreilles, Zair se retourna vers Zane, les bras croisés, bien décidée à avoir une explication :

– Si tu m'avais demandé, je t'aurais dit qu'ils refuseraient. On peut savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Je croyais que nous devions montrer aux Imperiaz qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de te servir en te ramenant du kaïru.

– Oui, tu nous as même détaillé ce que nous devions faire, renchérit Tekris. Alors pourquoi ce changement sans même nous prévenir ? C'est un peu bizarre, non ?

– Mais non. Vous avez l'impression que les Imperiaz ont le choix ? Mais s'ils veulent voir leur parents libres, ils devront m'obéir ! C'est une manière plus insidieuse de les contrôler.

– Mais sérieusement, coopérer avec eux ? Partager le kaïru ? s'étonna Tekris.

– Ils faut bien qu'ils aient un minimum de force si nous voulons vaincre les Stax une bonne fois pour toutes. Et puis, ils seront sûrement plus enclin à nous suivre s'ils ont quelques avantages.

Zair et Tekris s'échangèrent un regard dubitatif. Son raisonnement se tenait, ce n'était pas ça qui les inquiétait vraiment, c'était surtout que cette façon de faire ne lui correspondait pas. C'était presque comme un plan mûrement réfléchi, or encore la veille, Zane s'enorgueillissait d'avoir bientôt plus de combattants sous ses ordres. Il avait donc décidé de tout chambouler la dernière minute, ou ils ne connaissait absolument pas leur nouveau chef ! Mais réfléchir calmement était loin d'être son point fort, c'était même plutôt l'inverse : l'adolescent avait le sang chaud, lorsque l'idée d'un combat futur ou d'une manière de devenir encore plus puissant germait dans son esprit, il réagissait à l'instinct, sans se soucier des détails. Alors établir une stratégie complète en quelques minutes…

– Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu es diaboliquement génial ou si la foudre t'as grillé le cerveau… laissa échapper la jeune E-Teens sans y penser.

– Pardon ? La foudre ?

– Hum, oui, l'orage de notre dernière mission je veux dire, abus de langage, se dépêcha d'ajouter Zair, prenant l'air le plus innocent et convaincant qu'elle pouvait.

Tekris lui intima l'ordre de ne rien rajouter du regard, tandis que Zane la fixa une seconde, méfiant, avant de tourner les talons avec un jeu de cape, décidant de tirer ça au clair plus tard.

– Venez, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici pour le moment.

µµµ

Cependant, quelque part au-dessus de la mer, le vaisseau des Stax, le X-Scaper, se dirigeait rapidement vers les montagnes, à la recherche d'une nouvelle source kaïru détectée. Posant l'appareil à proximité de la source, sur une plateforme rocheuse suffisamment grande pour l'accueillir, les Stax en descendirent, Ky en tête. Se fiant à son X-Rider, il vérifia rapidement leur direction, avant de se mettre en route, suivit par ses coéquipiers. Cette mission tombait bien, au moins, pendant qu'ils combattraient inévitablement les E-Teens, il pourrait se sortir la convocation de son père par le Redakaï de sa tête et cesser quelques temps de s'inquiéter pour lui. Après tout, Maya avait peut-être raison, et les maîtres voulaient juste le féliciter pour son retour et les précieuses informations qu'il leur avait livré. Seul lui semblait s'en faire dans l'équipe, alors mieux valait se concentrer sur la relique.  
Justement, d'après son X-Reader, elle ne devait plus être très loin.

– La relique est toute proche les amis, les encouragea Ky

– Je ne sens pas la présence de kaïru obscur cette fois-ci, les informa Maya.  
Baissant les yeux, elle aperçut une sublime bague sertie d'un énorme diamant déposée sur une pierre, devant l'entrée d'une étrange grotte. Des étoiles dans les yeux, elle la ramassa, tout sourire :

– Waouh ! Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu de relique coûtant aussi cher ! s'extasia-t-elle - peut-être pourrait-elle la garder après la mission, pour une fois que le kaïru se logeait dans un bijou.

– Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle une mission facile : pas de situations dangereuses, pas de batailles et pas de E-Teens. Bref, du gâteau !

– Ce n'est pas aussi facile, les Stax ! le détrompa la voix de Koz.

Se retournant vers leurs adversaires, les Stax s'attendaient à devoir se battre c'est pourquoi Ky lança sans attendre :

– Si vous voulez vous battre pour le kaïru, nous sommes prêts !

– Nous ne voulons pas nous battre, Ky. Nous sommes venus vous demander de l'aide.

Dire que le jeune homme en fut surpris n'était qu'un euphémisme, et vu l'expression de ses amis, c'était la même chose pour eux.

– Nous avons chargé cette bague de kaïru afin de vous attirer ici, renchérit Diara, leur semblant faire comprendre qu'elle avait bien l'intention de la récupérer.  
Maya baissa les yeux sur la « relique » : il était vrai que l'emplacement bien en évidence n'était pas habituel. Et puis, c'était exactement le genre d'excentricité que pouvait porter Diara.

– Non mais vous croyez vraiment que quelqu'un abandonnerait une bague royale sertie d'un diamant énorme ? continua celle-ci en faisant des gestes agacés.

– Euh… et pourquoi avez-vous besoin de notre aide ? demanda Maya, dubitative.

– Nous avons finalement découvert où Lokar avait enfermé nos parents, mais avant d'avoir pu les libérer, les Radikors sont apparus, commença Teeny.

– Les Radikors ? Zane s'est déjà remis ? s'étonna Boomer.

– Nous ne savons pas de quoi vous parlez, mais il avait l'air en pleine forme dans la grotte, ironisa Teeny. Suffisamment pour faire son numéro en tout cas.

– Disons qu'un évènement de la dernière mission contre les Radikors nous faisait croire qu'on ne le reverrait pas avant un bon moment…soupira Ky.

– Eh bien il était là, avec ses deux équipiers. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Zane nous a dit que c'était lui le chef maintenant, et il nous a proposé une sorte de collaboration pour récolter le kaïru, en échange de la libération de nos parents ! expliqua Koz, mettant le ton pour tenter de les convaincre.

– Venant de Zane, ça ressemble presque à un marché équitable. Pourquoi ne pas accepter et vous enfuir avec vos parents dès qu'il les aura libéré ? demanda Maya.

– Rien ne nous dit qu'il va tenir parole, alors que nous, nous devons lui fournir une preuve de la nôtre. Et puis, il nous retrouverait et nous le ferait payer très cher. Nous ne voulons pas revenir au même point qu'avec Lokar ! Nous sommes certains qu'il y a un piège, continua Koz.

– Il nous a battu grâce à l'X-Reader de Lokar, mais il est hors de question de s'associer avec cette face de lézard, pour quoi que ce soit ! Je ne les prendraient même pas pour domestiques.

– Vous vous êtes quand même battus ? s'interrogea Ky.

– Euh, oui, nous voulions libérer nos parents, et nous avons besoin de la clé autour du cou de Zane.

Faisant signe à ses deux amis de le suivre, Ky se mit un peu à l'écart pour discuter de la situation avec eux. Leurs visages fermés ne prévoyaient rien de convaincant pour les Imperiaz, et effectivement, à peine Ky le dos tourné à ces derniers, Boomer fit part de sa méfiance aux deux autres :

– Laisse tomber, chaque fois qu'on a voulu les aider, ça s'est retourné contre nous !

– On ne peut pas faire confiance aux E-Teens, c'est une règle de base, l'appuya Maya, tout aussi peu encline à aider les Imperiaz elle détestait profondément les trahisons.

– Oui mais, s'ils disaient la vérité ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça change ? A chaque fois qu'on les a aidés ils ont fini par nous trahir ! martela Boomer, visiblement incrédule que Ky puisse penser à les aider malgré tout.

– C'est vrai, mais il faut les comprendre. Moi aussi je voudrais retrouver mes parents à leur place, opposa Ky, se rappelant les longues journées à se demander si son père était toujours en vie.

– S'ils libèrent leurs parents, ils n'auront plus aucunes raisons de rester nos ennemis, admis Maya, qui trouvait qu'en dépit de sa méfiance, ce pouvait être un bon compromis.

Les voyant toujours hésiter, Koz décida d'intervenir pour les convaincre. D'accord, ils avaient de bonnes raisons de se méfier, mais ils étaient venus à eux en toute bonne foi, ne proposant même pas de défi kaïru pour les obliger à les aider. Et il était hors de question de laisser passer leur chance !

– Allez, s'il-vous-plaît ! Vous savez bien qu'on ne pourra jamais vaincre les Radikors sans votre aide !

– Vous êtes notre seul espoir, asséna Teeny pour achever de les convaincre.

Se tournant vers Boomer, le seul des Stax à s'opposer encore, Ky et Maya attendirent de voir s'ils changeait d'avis ou campait sur ses positions. Il hésita, puis lâcha un gros soupir :

– D'accord, mais vous pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu !

Heureux à la perspective de retrouver leurs parents (ou leur confort), les Imperiaz crièrent de joie, Diara se laissant même aller à une danse...étrange, qui laissa les Stax perplexes.

Décidément, cette journée promettait des surprises…

µµµ

Une fois de retour à la forteresse, Zane avait déclaré avoir besoin de réfléchir à la suite des évènements, autant pour éviter les remarques de ses équipiers que pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Maintenant que le plan avait changé, qu'allait-il faire ? Les Imperiaz allait forcément revenir, et en prévision de cela, il avait, avec l'aide de Tekris, installé plusieurs capteurs aux alentours de la prison à proprement dite de leurs parents. Mais s'ils refusaient encore son marché, il n'avait plus vraiment d'alternative, à part revenir à la menace pure et dure. Or, il perdrait toute crédibilité à partir de ce moment, puisque les Imperiaz penseraient qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas tenu parole, et ils ne pourraient pas éprouver de culpabilité, ce sentiment étant souvent le ciment de beaucoup de choses. Les laisser repartir, avec leurs parents toujours enfermés, ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, voir même un poids plus qu'autre chose. L'amour qu'éprouvaient l'équipe royale pour leur géniteurs serait-il assez fort ? De ce que Zane avait pu constater sur Terre, c'était en général le cas, mais avait-il fait le bon choix en jouant sur les sentiments ? Mieux valait, car en plus des Imperiaz, Zair et Tekris pourraient se mettre à douter de lui. Déjà que son intervention dans la grotte les laissait perplexe –et sûrement un peu hésitants-, ce n'était pas le moment d'en rajouter.  
Mais le pire était que lui-même doutait. Devenait-il fou ? Ou avait-il eu une idée de génie ?

_Est-ce que je finirais comme eux ? Pourquoi ai-je cette sensation de pitié en pensant aux Imperiaz ? Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher ! Je suis enfin le chef, je devrais plus utiliser le formidable pouvoir de l'X-Reader de Lokar pour soumettre, au lieu de faire des compromis !_

Un petit biper résonna, brisant le silence. Fronçant les sourcils, Zane observa l'écran de son propre X-Reader, pour voir que les capteurs avait repéré du mouvement dans ses prisons. Visiblement, les Imperiaz avaient réfléchi plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. D'ailleurs, cela l'étonnait franchement. Mais peu importait au fond, il était temps de voir s'ils avaient compris qui était le maître désormais ! Et peut-être y aurait-il un peu d'action, il avait besoin de se défouler.

µµµ

Sautant à terre, Koz, les sens en alerte, se retourna vers ses sœurs :

– Faites attention, c'est précisément ici que les Radikors sont apparus la dernière fois.

Hochant la tête pour signaler qu'elles avaient compris, les jeunes filles s'élancèrent à sa suite. Regardant les alentours, redevenus silencieux après la bataille, Teeny soupira de soulagement et de déception mêlés, ne remarquant pas le petit appareil coincé entre deux cristaux.

– Je ne vois personne. On dirait qu'ils sont partis.

– Ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux. Ils ont du avoir peur de revenir se battre, fanfaronna Diara.

Un éclair jaillit brusquement du néant pour frapper le sol derrière eux, laissant apparaître les Radikors une fois la lumière et la fumée dissipées, ayant tout entendu de la dernière phrase de la princesse.

– Tu veux nous redire ça en face, Diara ? ironisa Tekris, d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Effrayée, Diara recula jusqu'à la paroi de cristal en poussant de petits gémissements, suivie par Koz et Teeny, tout aussi peu rassurés qu'elle. S'avançant d'un pas vers eux, Zair mit les poings sur les hanches. Elle devait jouer son rôle coûte que coûte, en dépit des bizarreries de Zane, s'ils voulaient garder la main haute sur ces petits prétentieux nés avec une cuillère d'or dans la bouche.

– Je suis surprise que vous ayez le culot de revenir si vite ici après ce que vous avez fait. A moins que vous n'ayez déjà réfléchi et que vous apportez du kaïru pour Zane ?  
Le regard attiré par un éclat métallique, ce dernier baissa les yeux vers Koz. Surpris, il y aperçu un bracelet qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué jusque là à son poignet. Y prêtant plus attention, il sentit une colère sourde monter en lui quand il se rendit compte que l'objet en question ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un X-com des Stax. Et plus rageant encore, à celui de Ky.

– Dis-moi, où est-ce que t'as eu ça ? exigea-t-il, désignant le bracelet.

Avant même que Koz ne démente, son visage coupable une fraction de seconde apprit au chef des Radikors qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche même du coupable, qu'il avoue sa faute devant lui, admettant qu'il refusait nettement son offre !

– Ça ? Oh, c'est rien, je l'ai trouvé…tenta malgré tout Koz, mal à l'aise devant l'éclat meurtrier dans les prunelles de Zane.

Il n'eut pas même le temps de se reculer que l'adolescent se vit empoigné par l'écharpe, pouvant observer de très près la colère de son vis-à-vis, celui-ci, trichant sur sa position, ne bougeant presque pas la poitrine, tout en ayant l'air de pouvoir le soulever du sol sans effort. Mais Koz rêvait-il ou les iris de Zane se teintaient d'une couleur rougeoyante ?

Il ne sut jamais si sa sœur l'avait vu elle aussi, mais elle intervint, révélant que les Stax étaient venus les aider. Aussitôt, le rouge céda la place au noir, mais si rapidement qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment vu ce qu'il avait cru. Par chance, après une visible incrédulité, Zane sembla revenir à de meilleures dispositions. Koz ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ne décide pas de s'en prendre à ses parents en guise de représailles. Peut-être que la situation pouvait être rattrapée s'ils arrivait à déclencher le X-com, sans que Zane ne s'en aperçoive, et les Stax viendraient les aider et les sortir de là…

Justement, en parlant des Stax, le nouveau chef parlait d'eux :

– Vous êtes allé chercher leur aide, hein ? Très bien, ricana l'adolescent, réfléchissant rapidement. Eh bien, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose (il pouvait presque sentir la surprise de l'assemblée, qui s'attendait sûrement à le voir se déchaîner). A dire vrai, vous avez encore une petite chance de vous rattraper et de libérer vos parents. Soit vous trahissez les Stax et vous nous aidez à les capturer, et je le prendrai comme un gage de bonne foi qui me fera oublier votre insolence de ce matin, vous laissant une autre chance, soit vous espérez qu'ils reviennent ici pour tenter de vous aider, en sachant qu'en attendant leur venue, je pourrais très bien me fâcher et faire payer à vos parents votre bêtise !

Pour illustrer ses propos, Zane s'avança jusqu'à la prison des parents des Imperiaz, clé à la main. L'enfonçant d'un coup sec dans la serrure, il la tourna du côté droit. Des cristaux jaillirent de terre, emprisonnant les occupant dans une forêt de cristal pointue et indestructible. Seul le patriarche parvint à passer la main dans un orifice de la paroi, qui servait habituellement à faire passer les repas, pour le supplier d'arrêter. Retirant la clé, Zane regarda de nouveau les Imperiaz dans l'attente de leur réponse. Médusés, Zair et Tekris le fixait, le dernier les yeux ronds, la première commençant à se sentir vaguement inquiète. Oh, pas pour les Imperiaz bien sûr. Mais depuis quand Zane avait-il ce nouveau tactisme diabolique ? Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser, même si ses nouvelles techniques étaient plus que probantes. Croyait-il vraiment que Diara avait une autre loyauté que pour elle-même ?

La princesse venant de s'avouer vaincue devant la détresse de ses parents, Zane ordonna à Koz de contacter les Stax et de trouver un moyen de les faire venir. Puis les Imperiaz mettrait le X-com au sol, et les Radikors, ainsi que l'équipe princière, attendraient que leur guet-apens fonctionne, dissimulés derrière les rochers. Une nouvelle prison se formerait, et l'équipe fétiche de Baoddaï serait neutralisée.

Contraint, Koz soupira, allumant le X-com.

µµµ

Quelques minutes passèrent, avant que les voix des Stax ne résonnent près des combattants cachés, les premiers apostrophant les parents des Imperiaz, trop occupés à se disputer, au grand désespoir de Teeny qui espérait qu'ils pourraient avertir les Stax. Enfin, Ky s'approcha de son X-com. Zane retint son souffle, un sourire réservé sur le visage. Pourvu que cela marche.  
Et l'adolescent eut satisfaction. Ne se doutant pas tout de suite du piège, excepté Maya qui, comme toujours, sentit les problèmes arriver, ce soi-disant champion kaïru ramassa son appareil. Immédiatement, de nouveaux cristaux sortirent de terre, entourant les Stax. N'ayant pas eu le temps de réagir tout de suite, ils se retrouvèrent enfermés, incapable de pouvoir se libérer de leur geôle.  
Sortant de l'ombre pour se mettre face aux Stax, Diara annonça, sans regarder les prisonniers :

– Il ne faut pas nous en vouloir, ils ne nous ont pas laissé le choix.

– Ou vous ne l'avez que trop eu, siffla Zair à l'attention de la princesse, qui l'ignora.  
Zane savait que cette remarque lui était également destiné mais pour le moment, cela lui importait peu. Voir les visages défaits des Stax lui suffisait amplement, et les voir ainsi derrière les barreaux, à sa merci, était plus que satisfaisant. Enfin, monsieur le champion kaïru, le préféré de Baoddaï, celui que Maya regardait toujours avec admiration, était impuissant !

S'avançant devant la vitre, son sourire élargi, il lança, enfonçant le clou :

– Vous êtes mes prisonniers, maintenant !

Puis il partit d'un éclat de rire sardonique, heureux. Ky le regarda, surpris. Mais ce fut Zane qui cessa de ricaner, quand, le dos droit, le chef des Stax déclara :

– Je vois que de t'être pris un éclair en pleine poitrine ne t'as pas remis les idées en place, sauf s'il t'as grillé le peu de bon sens que tu avais ! Les gentils gagnent toujours à la fin.

– Un…éclair ? En pleine poitrine ?  
Sourcils froncés et la tête penchée sur le côté, comme chaque fois qu'il cherchait dans ses souvenirs, il tenta une fois de plus de reconstituer les évènements de sa dernière mission. L'attaque lancée par Maya, cet éclat qui l'avait aveuglé…mais les « pointes de glace » réfléchissaient bien la lumière, non ? Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de soleil à ce moment. Et la brûlure, tout s'expliquait ? Sauf que s'il s'était vraiment pris la foudre, il n'aurait pas du s'en sortir aussi bien, n'est-ce pas ? Et ses rêves étranges qui y avaient été consécutifs ? Et…Lokar toujours vivant ?

Se tournant vers les membres de son équipe en tournant les talons, son sourire disparu, il demanda d'un ton bas et lent, qui fit frémir jusqu'à Tekris, qui se doutait de la suite :

– Et…quand est-ce que vous comptiez me le dire exactement ?

Zair se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête, les Imperiaz et Diara momentanément oubliés. Ceux-ci ne s'en plaignaient pas, et cherchaient plutôt à ce que cela continue, bien que ne saisissant pas tout.

– Ben, en fait, tu ne te souvenais pas de ce moment, et on a voulu éviter de t'inquiéter, avec ton statut de chef des E-Teens, tu avais sûrement d'autres choses à faire que de te préoccuper de ça.

– Et cela explique que vous m'ayez délibérément menti ?

– En y réfléchissant, on a plus omis de dire toute la vérité…après tout, l'attaque de Maya était violente, et les arbres ont aggravé ton état, donc…

– Dis donc Tekris, tu me prend vraiment pour un…

Zane n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Une « lumière aveuglante » venue de la cellule des Stax jaillit dans la pièce, la plongeant dans une luminosité éblouissante. Se protégeant les yeux, les E-Teens laissèrent échapper des cris de surprise. Voyant l'attaque s'éloigner, Zane baissa sa cape, qu'il avait levé pour faire obstacle, ricanant de nouveau. Non mais vraiment, que croyait-il faire avec ça ? Plus tard, il devrait penser à leur retirer le cercle servant à faire passer la nourriture, ça leur ferait les pieds et ils réfléchiraient. Se plaçant devant la cellule, il s'y appuya, avant de demander, sarcastique :

– Je déteste être interrompu, tu devrais le savoir, mon _vieux copain Ky._ Tu croyais vraiment que cette attaque ridicule allait te sortir de là ?

Voyant Ky et Maya se baisser brusquement, Zane, ayant un léger doute, tourna la tête vers l'arrière, pour voir l'attaque, n'ayant pas trouvée de cible, frapper son pied, le déséquilibrant en le faisant tomber à l'arrière. A peine sentit-il la clé lui être arrachée, et Ky lui lancer une de ses habituelles remarque sarcastique dans sa chute, il n'avait contrôlé aucun de ses mouvements, et sa brutalité avait réveillée sa blessure. Le souffle coupé par la douleur, il se dit que finalement, il lui restait encore un peu de chemin avant d'être totalement guéri. Une main sur le thorax, il posa l'autre au sol pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. A son horreur, sa vue se brouilla rapidement, son cœur pulsant à ses oreilles. Prenant une grande inspiration en fermant une seconde les yeux, il se morigéna. Il ne devait pas montrer sa faiblesse, il ne devait avoir aucune faiblesse, prouver qu'il n'en avait pas, qu'il était capable de quelque chose ! Ignorant tant bien que mal sa blessure, il se releva pour voir que Zair et Tekris avaient lancé un défi kaïru, et surtout, ce qui le « consola », que Ky, n'ayant pas fait suffisamment attention, s'était lui-même aveuglé. Au moins, trop occupés à être au chevet de leur chef, les Stax ne l'avaient sûrement pas vu, n'y faisant pas attention. Se relevant avec précaution, il les rejoignit, faisant lui aussi le signe du défi, ne regardant délibérément pas du côté de Zair, au cas où elle l'aurait vu.

Mais la voix de sa jeune coéquipière résonna rapidement dans sa tête, faillit le faire sursauter :

_Tu es sûr que tu vas tenir le coup ? L'attaque a l'air d'__avoir été rude__._

_Ça ira, occupe-toi plutôt des Stax avec Tekris, je me charge personnellement de Ky !_

_D'accord, mais n'oublie pas : évite au maximum de te transformer._

Zane faillit en rire de dépit : il ne mentait pas, il était parfaitement en état de se battre, mais se transformer ? Aucune chance ! Zair devait vraiment être inquiète pour avoir prit le risque de le contacter mentalement, alors qu'ils limitaient au maximum ce genre d'échange pour ne pas se faire repérer. Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admit sous la torture, cela le toucha malgré lui.

– Défi accepté, clama Boomer, les dents serrées, et Ky les yeux toujours fermés.

Aussitôt le signal donné, Maya et Boomer se transformèrent en leurs monstres respectifs, Harrier et Froztok. Ky tenta la manœuvre à son tour, mais en fut incapable à cause de sa propre attaque.

– Ton attaque s'est retourné contre toi, monsieur le champion kaïru ! ricana Zane, exultant. Je vais tout de suite passer aux choses sérieuse, et te faire goûter au faisceau antimatière concocté par Lokar, une attaque particulièrement dévastatrice !

Projetant l'attaque avec toute sa rage, il cria de douleur et de puissance mêlées. Mais alors que ce maudit chef des Stax semblait sur le point de se la prendre de plein fouet, il sauta en arrière, ne laissant qu'une crevasse impressionnante sur le sol où il se tenait juste avant. N'y prêtait pas plus attention, Zane invoqua cette fois un « mur de lame », plus étendue, celui-ci devrait faire mouche !

Cependant le résultat fut le même. Zane se releva, le corps tremblant de rage. Comment était-ce possible, il était aveugle et évitait malgré ça ses attaques ? Il ne perdait rien pour attendre, mais il allait le lui payer ! Il n'allait pas se laisser ridiculiser par un Stax, qui plus est Ky !

Faisant jaillir une épée de l'ombre de sa main, l'adolescent laissa échapper un nouveau cri bref, se penchant sur l'arme comme pour prier qu'elle atteigne sa cible. La lançant de toutes ses forces, lui donnant une trajectoire tourbillonnante pour perturber son adversaire, il faillit laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement quand, enfin, Ky, relevant les yeux au lieu d'esquiver, se fit avoir à la fois par la lame ténébreuse et par l'onde de choc qu'elle généra. Jamais son ne lui parut si doux que les bruits mats que fit le corps de Ky en se prenant la paroi, puis en tombant lamentablement sur le sol.

Maya, furieuse, se retourna vers les Imperiaz, restés sagement à l'écart depuis que Diara avait trouvé la clé de la prison laissée tombée par Ky un peu plus tôt.

– Je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête des E-Teens aujourd'hui, surtout des traîtres dans votre genre, clama-t-elle, se demandant si tout avait été prévu depuis le début par les deux équipes.

Prenant de la hauteur, elle lança une terrible « tornade stridente », qui balaya les Imperiaz comme des fétus de paille. Voyant cela, Zair, qui songea que les effectifs des « méchants » risquait de baisser drastiquement, décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir, Zane étant toujours occupé avec Ky.

– Cyonis ! cria-t-elle avant d'enchaîner avec un « Choc briseur ! » envers Boomer.

Vérifiant ensuite que Zane ne forçait pas, elle ne réagit pas assez vite quand Boomer dit :

– Très bien, à mon tour de lancer une attaque verte !

Le « fouet de glace » du Stax la balaya, emmenant également Tekris en même temps, trop proche.

Les voyant tous les deux à terre, Zane grogna de frustration. Pire encore, Ky se relevait comme si de rien n'était. Ce dernier, prêt à en découdre, lui lança, droit dans les yeux :

– Tu n'as pas réussi à me vaincre lorsque j'étais sans défense, tu n'y arriveras pas maintenant !

_Bon sang, il me faut une idée, et vite ! En temps normal je pourrais les vaincre tous les trois, mais avec cette maudite brûlure qui n'est pas guérie, je ne suis pas fou au point d'y croire !_

Tout à coup, alors qu'il maudissait Ky en le foudroyant du regard, il aperçut les trois Imperiaz, se dirigeant vers la prison de leurs parents, sa clé en main. Après tout, les Stax ne devaient plus avoir beaucoup d'énergie désormais. Quelques attaques de force suffiraient, et ces trois-là ne s'étaient pas vraiment bougé depuis le début du combat. Il allait jouer le tout pour le tout, en espérant que cela marche. S'efforçant d'avoir l'air sûr de soi, il apostropha les Imperiaz :

– Eh bien, dois-je comprendre que vous refusez toujours mon offre en refusant de nous aider ? Si tel est le cas, je crains de ne plus avoir besoin de vos parents, et craignez ma colère !

– Mais, je croyais que nous étions à nouveau du même côté ! protesta Diara, confuse.

– Il n'y a qu'un côté, le mien, et vous n'en faites pas encore partie. J'ai dit que je vous laissais une seconde chance si vous nous aidiez tout à l'heure, mais pas que ce serait suffisant. C'est maintenant que vous devez choisir, que je sache ce que je fais de vos parents !

Pointant le doigt vers la prison, il fait jaillir un cristal sous la gorge de la mère des Imperiaz. Il n'avait pas prévu de repasser à d'aussi radicales menaces, mais à situation extrême, solutions extrêmes !

– Maintenant, si vous acceptez, attaquez les Stax ! Ou sinon, attaquez-moi moi !

– Allons-y, soupira Teeny, résignée. C'est le seul moyen d'aider papa et maman !

Se lançant à leur tour dans la bataille, Maya vit les Imperiaz arriver avec inquiétude, lâchant un « Oh non, pas encore eux ! ». Elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'énergie, et Boomer non plus ! Ils ne pourraient pas tenir très longtemps, et visiblement les trois frères et sœur allaient ensuite rejoindre les Radikors, bien qu'elle ignore la teneur exacte du marché. Que pouvait-ils faire à présent ?

Choisissant une attaque verte, le « marteau titane », Koz balaya les deux Stax présents avec violence, mettant toute sa rage d'être impuissant dans ce coup. S'écrasant contre les cristaux, Maya et Boomer se retrouvèrent sonnés, hors d'état de combattre. Les voyant sans défense, Ky s'élança :

– Maya, Boomer ! Ne vous en faites pas, j'arrive !

_Que tu crois, pauvre fou !_ rit intérieurement Zane, certain de sa victoire à présent.

– Il est trop tard, Ky ! Fureur Radikors ! cria-t-il, plus que motivé à l'écrabouiller douloureusement.

Atteignant ses pieds, comme la lumière aveuglante l'avait fait plus tôt avec Zane, l'attaque fit trébucher et rouler Ky, qui se retrouva sur le ventre, sur plusieurs mètres. Le voyant encore remuer, l'E-Teens voulut finir le travail. Mais alors qu'il s'avançait vers Ky, qui s'efforçait toujours de se relever, la douleur revint, aiguë, comme si un couteau lacérait son torse. S'arrêtant, sentant l'énervement monter devant son incapacité passagère, il décida de tester son autorité sur les Imperiaz :

– Il bouge encore, siffla-t-il à l'attention de Teeny.

Satisfait, il vit la jeune fille s'avancer sans qu'il n'ait eu à rajouter quelque chose.

– Comme disait Diara tout à l'heure, il ne faut pas nous en vouloir. Coup ultime !

Après un ultime sursaut, le champion kaïru retomba sur le sol, vaincu, bientôt rejoint par ses équipiers Maya l'aida à se relever et le soutint. A cette vue, Zane serra les poings, mais ne dit rien.

– Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu, dit-elle pour rassurer son chef.

– Mais ça n'a pas suffi, et ça me fait mal de dire ça, mais nous avons perdu cette fois.

Repartant en soutenant Ky, les Stax quittèrent la grotte sous les regards satisfaits ou mauvais des E-Teens. Zair à côté de Diara, s'adressa pour une fois à elle d'un ton enjoué :

– Je ne me lasserais jamais de vaincre les Stax. Vous avez fait du bon travail, dit-elle comme si elle flattait un animal de compagnie mal dressé qui fait enfin ce qu'on lui dit.

– Oui…fit Diara, qui ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir d'avoir ratatiné les Stax ou trembler de s'être « alliée » avec son équipe aux Radikors, qui n'étaient pas connu pour être des enfants de chœur.

Les adolescents furent interrompus par la voix de Burkbey, qui s'exprimait d'un ton pressé :

– Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais je…je veux dire nous sommes un peu à l'étroit !

– Je dirais même que nous sommes dans une position très inconfortable, renchérit sa femme.

Se retournant, Koz s'avança vers Zane, bien décidé à obtenir la libération de ses parents.

– Nous avons accepté votre marché, alors remplis ta part du contrat !

– Mais avec plaisir, susurra le E-Teens. Dès que vous m'aurez donné la preuve de votre bonne foi. C'est ce que nous avions dit, n'est-ce pas ?

– Mais, qu'est-ce que tu veux comme preuve ? demanda Teeny, commençant à désespérer.

– C'est très simple, quelque chose qui me prouvera que vous ne vous enfuirez pas une fois que j'aurais le dos tourné. Oh, et bien sûr, vous devrez rester disponible pour récolter le kaïru.

– Et une fois que tu seras assez fort pour éliminer les Stax, tu nous rend notre liberté totale, c'est bien ce que tu as dis ? Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis au dernier moment ? Et si ça mettait des années, hein ? Et enfin, nous voulons savoir ce qu'il adviendra du kaïru que nous récolterons !

– Hum, oui, non, on avisera à ce moment et nous aurons un principe analogue à celui que nous avions avec Lokar, c'est-à-dire que vous garderez assez de kaïru pour débloquer de nouveaux X-Drives et le reste sera stocké dans mes réserves. Ah oui, et ayez du respect pour moi et mes deux acolytes.

– C'est plutôt le principe de Baoddaï pour le kaïru, non ? osa demander Diara.

Se tournant vers elle pour la foudroyer du regard, Zane lui envoya un avertissement muet.

– Si tu veux, je peux durcir les termes de notre accord, princesse, cela ne me dérange pas.

– Non non, c'est suffisant, intervint Teeny, ne l'écoute pas. Diara, donne-lui ta bague, fit Teeny en en sortant une de la pochette de son X-Reader, aussitôt imitée par Koz, qui conservait la sienne dans son brassard.

– Quoi ? Mais pourquoi devrais-je leur donner ma précieuse bague ?

Ignorant les protestations outrées de sa sœur, Koz pris celle de Teeny et se posta devant Diara. Commençant par l'ignorer, la princesse finit par soupirer de désespoir en lui donnant une troisième chevalière, issue de son sac. Puis, le plus âgé des Imperiaz les donna à Zane, qui regarda les anneaux, de couleur vert foncé, argenté et doré (celui de Diara étant évidemment le plus luxueux avec une pierre d'opale énorme sertie, ceux de Koz et Teeny se contentant d'une insertion de topaze et de jade. Enfin, ça y ressemblait, mais Zane ne s'intéressait pas aux bijoux extraterrestres) au creux de sa main. En y regardant de plus près, il vit un symbole à l'intérieur des bagues, sûrement le blason des Imperiaz.

– Vous savez, dit-il en relevant son regard sur les trois enfants royaux, il va me falloir une petite explication. Ils sont de très belle facture, mais je ne peux pas les offrir à Zair, voyez-vous, elle n'est pas très verroterie, et ça ne va pas avec les cheveux de Tekris.

Ce dernier, qui avait commencé à rire, Zair se contentant de hausser les épaules (après tout, c'était vrai, elle laissait les artifices aux pourris-gâtés tels que Diara), s'interrompit en poussant un « Hé ! » indigné, Zair cette fois cacha son rire derrière sa main pour que les autres ne la voient pas. C'était ça ou elle secouait Diara en lui demandant si elle se moquerait encore longtemps d'eux.

– Ce sont nos bagues royales, les signes de notre rang. Chez nous elle sont très précieuses, et un noble, pire un héritier royal n'imaginerait même pas sortir sans. J'espère que ça te suffira, et que tu comprendras que pour nous, c'est un sacrifice, acheva Teeny, croisant les bras.

– Oui, confirma Diara, je reviendrais toujours la chercher, conclut Diara, encore horrifié à la fois que Zair aurait pu porter sa bague que par le peu de considération qu'avait porté Zane à ces artefacts.

Regardant de nouveau les bijoux, Zane laissa passer quelques secondes, avant de replier ses doigts, les enfermant comme dans une autre sorte de prison. Puis, il alla jusqu'à la serrure de celle des Imperiaz. Y enfonçant la clé, il la tourna d'un coup sec vers la gauche. Les cristaux qui avaient envahis la cellule rentrèrent sous terre sans même laisser de traces, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais apparus. Une hésitation s'empara de lui il avait encore la possibilité de changer et de revenir à quelque chose de plus dur, garder les Imperiaz prisonniers en ne libérant pas leurs parents, c'était une garantie bien plus sûre après tout. Se doutant de la raison de son hésitation, Teeny intervint :

– Tu ne vas pas t'arrêter maintenant ?! Nous avons fait tout ce que tu voulais !

Zane échangea un regard avec Zair. Le visage fermé, il était évident qu'elle n'était pas d'accord de laisser partir comme ça leurs prisonniers, et les bagues royales ne l'avaient guère convaincue. Zane savait qu'outre son ressentiment pour les Imperiaz, elle voyait surtout ce que ça pouvait leur rapporter. Pour calculer sans états d'âme, la jeune femme était parfois plus douée encore que lui. Se détournant, il vit qu'au contraire, Tekris semblait avoir réfléchi, et avait l'air plus favorable à respecter le marché. Après tout, pour lui, les Imperiaz les respecteraient plus s'ils étaient réglos, et ils voulaient juste voir leurs parents libres. Pour ça, Tekris se disait qu'ils étaient prêts à tout, et cela assurait leur loyauté.

– Non, je ne vais pas m'arrêter. Et je m'engage, si jamais la situation change, à vous rendre sur-le-champ vos bagues. Mais je garde la clé de la prison.

Un dernier coup sec, et les murs de la cellule émirent un crissement en s'abaissant. Les Imperiaz ne réagirent pas tout de suite, n'arrivant pas à le croire. Le regard de Diara passa de Zane à ses parents, puis de ses parents à Zane. Enfin, Koz s'élança, suivi de Teeny, courant vers ses parents.

– Papa ! Maman !

– Les enfants !

À son tour, Diara alla se réfugier dans les bras de son père, qui ne cessa pas de complimenter « sa merveilleuse petite princesse à la manucure impeccable ». Personne ne prêtait plus attention aux Radikors, tous absorbés à leurs joyeuses retrouvailles.

– Je ne veux pas gâcher la situation, mais profitez bien de ces quelques moments de paix. Si jamais Lokar revenait, il n'hésiterait pas à enfermer de nouveaux vos parents, et je n'y pourrais rien.

Tous le regardèrent, surpris, mais Zane avait déjà tourné les talons, faisait signe à ses deux acolytes de le suivre. Avec ce que Ky lui avait révélé involontairement, à propos de l'éclair qui l'avait frappé, il avait de plus en plus de mal à douter de la véracité de ce qu'il avait vu pendant sa chute de l'arbre. Il ne s'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi il n'avait pas subi plus de dégâts, mais il n'y réfléchit pas plus, car il était certain d'une chose : ce n'était pas seulement un mauvais rêve, Lokar était vivant quelque part, et il allait désormais agir en partant de ce principe. Et si jamais il avait finalement tort, eh bien ça ne serait pas plus mal ! Mais que penser des autres choses qu'il avait vu plus ou moins précisément ?Et si le jour où il se retrouverait face à Lokar arrivait bel et bien, que ferait-il ? Resterait-il un E-Teens de Lokar, ou resterait-il le chef ? Si seulement Lokar pouvait avoir bel et bien péri…

Et enfin, qui était cette personne capuchonnée qu'il avait vu tout à la fin ?


	3. Les ennuis commencent (première partie)

**Les ennuis commencent**

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Saïn s'allongea plus confortablement sur les coussins multicolores qui jonchaient le sol de la grande pièce. Ne prenant pas garde, ses pieds déchaussés se retrouvèrent en contact avec le sol éternellement glacé – à première vue, il aurait pu s'agir de marbre, mais un deuxième regard plus avisé détrompait le visiteur –, faisant remonter un frisson le long de ses jambes, qu'elle ramena vivement contre son corps. Son visage ovale prenant une moue ennuyée, elle s'efforça de lisser du plat de la main ses vêtements afin de les défroisser un peu. Elle avait beau être entrée des dizaines de fois dans cette pièce, se retrouver dans l'antichambre aux murs recouverts de soie sombre du Seigneur Héritier impressionnait toujours la Daminienne qu'elle était. Même si l'agacement montant en elle en gâchait quelque peu l'effet. La patience et l'immobilité n'étaient pas ses plus grandes qualités.

Outre les tentures, des fenêtres gracieusement ajourées, leurs grilles de métal représentant des créatures fantastiques pour la plupart volantes, laissaient passer la chaleur de l'après-midi. De multiples décorations vertes, argentées et grenat ornaient le plafond dans un assemblage de figures géométriques complexes. Deux portes imposantes chantournées faites de métal sombre au motif aussi travaillé que ceux du plafond gardaient l'entrée de la pièce, tandis qu'une autre située sur le mur gauche, plus petite et d'un seul battant bien que de même forme, menait aux appartements proprement dits du Seigneur Héritier. Une table basse se tenait au centre exacte de la pièce, d'autres coussins disposés autour en guise de sièges, à l'exception d'un fauteuil drapé de taffetas blanc et pourpre tout au bout. L'odeur d'encens flottait dans la pièce, mais au lieu d'être douceâtre comme sur Terre, celle-ci était âcre, rappelant l'odeur de la poudre et de la fumée d'incendie. Cela ne paraissait pourtant pas déranger les deux adolescentes qui attendaient depuis presque une heure à l'intérieur de la chambre démesurée. Saïn la trouvait même particulièrement agréable à vrai dire.

Changeant pour la énième fois de place, en prenant garde cette fois à ne pas toucher le sol glacé, elle tripota machinalement l'ouverture de la pochette de son X-Reader. L'ayant obtenu à seulement onze ans alors que l'âge moyen était de quatorze, il faisait d'elle une Élitiste, un rang de soldat particulièrement élevé puisque capable de manipuler le kaïru de Thiers. Elle était très fière de posséder cet objet rectangulaire, qui lui permettait à la fois de lancer des attaques et de se transformer en monstre, faisant d'elle l'une des Daminienne les plus puissantes de son peuple. Bien sûr, elle n'oubliait pas que jamais elle ne pourrait arriver au niveau du Seigneur Héritier – puisse sa vie être longue et constellée de victoire – capable de se moquer des distances, mais avec un peu d'entraînement, elle était certaine de finir par pouvoir dépasser Adriel. Le pouvoir et la puissance étaient les deux moteurs du Dôme, et à condition que les Trois Tabous – le Trône, le Pouvoir et la Mort – se trouvaient être respectés, tous les coups étaient permis pour s'élever le plus haut possible de sa condition. Sans se vanter, Saïn trouvait s'en être jusque là très bien sortie. Certes, sa famille était considérée comme parvenue, mais élevée par le Seigneur Régent en personne, qui aurait eu la stupidité de l'affirmer ouvertement ?

– On peut savoir ce qui t'amuses tellement ?

Agacée d'avoir été tirée de ses agréables pensées, Saïn foudroya sa comparse du regard. Rigide comme à son habitude, Adriel n'avait pas bougé d'un iota à partir du moment où elle s'était assise sur l'un des coussin entourant la table. Tandis que Saïn était incapable de rester dans la même position plus de quelques minutes, Adriel continuait de la fixer calmement, les lèvres pincées – un visage qu'elle n'avait guère quitté depuis que Saïn la connaissait, et cela faisait quand même neuf ans. Légèrement plus puissante qu'elle dans le kaïru selon les Recruteurs, Adriel n'était pas uniquement choyée parce qu'elle avait réussi à atteindre sa Compétence. Elle était également la promise du Seigneur Héritier, et se devait de faire ses preuves dans les Trois Tabous avant de voir sa candidature validée, et le Trône lui ouvrir les bras. Et malgré ses seize ans, Adriel n'avait plus qu'à se montrer digne de la Mort, son respect du Trône et son Pouvoir étant admis par tous.

Aussi, admettre avoir pensé être capable de dépasser la future Seigneurie Héritière pouvait se trouver dangereux…Hiérarchiquement, Adriel restait au-dessus de Saïn. Au moins pour le moment.

– Eh bien, Teos – puisse-t-il avoir une vie longue et constellée de pouvoir – nous a demandé de patienter quelques instants, et voilà bien une heure que nous attendons dans cette antichambre. Où est donc le phare que nous devons éteindre ?

– Tu n'as pas tort, approuva Adriel. Jamais un ordre de mission n'a pris tant de temps.

Saïn se retint de justesse de ricaner. La jeune femme s'arrangeait pour ne pas froisser sa compagne, mais ne se plaignait pas de l'attente. Rien d'autre que de la politesse en somme, idéale pour ne pas paraître insultante à l'une ou l'autre partie. Cette petite était faite pour le pouvoir, décidément…

Enfin, un grincement sourd leur indiqua que les lourdes portes venaient de s'ouvrir. Tournant la tête, les deux jeunes femmes observèrent Teos, Adriel toujours aussi droite, Saïn se résignant à se lever pour s'asseoir à son tour à la table. Puis Teos s'installa dans le fauteuil qui lui était réservé du geste fluide d'un habitué. Adriel fut la première à prendre la parole.

– La Terre donc, c'est cela ?

Teos hocha affirmativement la tête, jetant un regard sur une liasse de papier, tenue à la main depuis son entrée.

– Cette fois, notre mission sera peut-être plus exaltante que les autres. Tout d'abord, il ne s'agit pas de gamins à peine sortis de l'enfance. D'après notre informateur, notre cible se trouve au sein d'une organisation hiérarchisée manipulant le kaïru, appelée le Redakaï.

– Pourquoi, « Redakaï » ? C'est bizarre comme nom.

– Il s'agit du titre de l'élite de cette organisation. De ce que je sais, le Redakaï actuel est composé de sept hommes, mais ce ne sont pas les premiers Maîtres Redakaï – c'est le nom de leurs Recruteurs. Avant d'accéder à ce rang, ils sont appelé des combattants kaïru, l'équivalent de nos Élitistes, et encore avant cela des novices – nos Potentiels. C'est à partir de là que cela devient intéressant…En effet, à la base les futurs Redakaï étaient au nombre de huit. Seulement, l'un d'eux, du nom de Lokar, décida de se tourner vers le mal, et finit par être chassé du Redakaï. Néanmoins, dans sa fuite, il vola tout le kaïru de l'Univers.

– Mais c'est impossible, s'écria Saïn. Cet informateur est complètement stupide ou quoi ?

– Il croyait dur comme fer à ce qu'il racontait en tout cas, mais je te rejoins, c'est impensable. Bref, Lokar se servit de toute cette énergie pour semer la destruction, réduisant une planète à l'état de néant, ce que le Redakaï appelle le Grand Cataclysme. Un homme réussit cependant à prendre le contrôle du vaisseau contenant le kaïru, pour peu de temps car Lokar le retrouva. L'homme, nommé Connor, n'eut que le temps de diriger le vaisseau vers la Terre, où il s'écrasa, le kaïru se répandant aux quatre coins du globe avant de se loger dans diverses reliques.

– Pas très malin ton Lokar, tout le monde sait que le kaïru en tant que tel est instable, incapable de vivre plus de quelques heures.

Pour la première fois, Teos sembla hésiter, pianotant avec ses doigts sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

– Ce que je vais vous dire, vous devrez le garder pour vous. J'ai confiance en votre bonne foi, mais si jamais vous vous avisez de me trahir en allant tout répéter au premier venu…

Outrées, les deux adolescentes sursautèrent devant une telle insinuation. Plus rapide que Saïn, qui allait répondre vertement, Adriel demanda d'une voix calme, bien que glaciale :

– Avons-nous déjà répété quoi que ce soit, à qui que ce soit ?

– Non, bien évidemment, sourit Teos. Je disais donc que ce kaïru, au contraire, une fois logé dans une relique, peut survivre pendant des années (il leva une main pour empêcher Saïn de l'interrompre). Les Redakaï formèrent leurs combattants à le récolter au nom du bien, tandis que de son côté Lokar a formé ses E-Teens à le recueillir au nom du mal. Sauf que, il y a de cela peu de temps, ce Lokar est censé avoir périt durant l'explosion de son repaire.

Incapable de se retenir, Saïn éclata de rire.

– Voilà qui est fâcheux, et particulièrement idiot !

– Tu me pardonneras de ne pas partager ton hilarité, la tança Teos, mais je n'ai pas terminé.

– Ah bon, il y a autre chose ? Tu m'étonnes que tu y ait passé tant de temps aujourd'hui !

Teos la foudroya du regard, la réduisant au silence. Toute son attitude lui indiquait clairement que le jeune homme n'avait nullement envie de plaisanter. Au contraire, son visage était grave.

Le remarquant également, Adriel se rapprocha de lui, allant jusqu'à mettre une main sur son épaule.

– Que se passe-t-il, Teos ? Notre cible est un maître Redakaï ?

Inspirant profondément, l'intéressé se redressa. Si Saïn ne le connaissait pas si bien, elle aurait pu croire son Seigneur Héritier – puisse sa vie être longue et constellée de victoire – mal à l'aise.

Cette constatation lui glaça les sangs, cependant, ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'annonça Teos.

– Pire que cela, Adriel. Notre cible…c'est impensable, pourtant, a brisé un des Trois Tabous.

Tapotant furieusement contre sa cuisse, Zane marmonna une aménité, à peine audible. Il était rentré de la grotte-prison retenant jusqu'à récemment les parents des Imperiaz d'une telle humeur qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, ne décrochant pas un mot depuis qu'il avait averti l'équipe princière des conséquences du possible retour de Lokar. Il n'en ressortait que rarement, pour s'entraîner ou superviser l'arrangement de la forteresse, et était à chaque fois soigneusement évité le plus possible par Zair et Tekris, qui attendaient avec impatience une nouvelle relique kaïru détectée, pour que leur chef puisse passer ses nerfs et se détendre. Zair, qui discutait à voix basse avec Tekris, avait déclaré que s'il n'était pas content de la tournure des évènements, il n'avait qu'à pas délivrer aussi facilement les parents des Imperiaz, ce à quoi Tekris répondait en suggérant que c'était plutôt le fait que les Stax se soient échappés qui l'avait mit dans un tel état d'humeur.  
Dans un sens, Tekris n'avait pas tort : que les Stax soient libres de leurs mouvements alors qu'il les tenaient entre ses mains juste avant contribuait à la mauvaise humeur de Zane. Mais ce qui l'irritait plus encore, c'était évidemment le retour futur de Lokar. Il avait sagement fait le sous-fifre (sauf peut-être la fois où il avait trouvé le gant de Z…Lokar, là, il admettait que le tout lui avait un peu monté à la tête. Mais il maîtrisait à la perfection ce satané gant !) pendant des années car cela lui permettait de combattre les Stax, et de pouvoir patienter en attendant d'assouvir sa vengeance, attendant que le jour où il pourrait enfin avoir le premier rôle et être le chef, le dirigeant, celui qui est obéit et non pas celui qui obéit. Et alors qu'il avait enfin sa chance, que même le X-Reader de Lokar se déposait à ses pieds et qu'il acquérait un pouvoir sans limites, et surtout, après avoir goûté au règne, Lokar reviendrait, le renverrait d'où il venait, c'est-à-dire à une place de sous-fifre, et tout redeviendrait comme avant ? Après tout, en y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas si mauvais, les Radikors étant l'équipe favorite de Lokar…Non, il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire ! Cette idée lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, qui lui donnait envie de cracher. Il ne voulait pas subir à nouveau cela, et surtout, il refusait de connaître l'humiliation du bannissement ! Tout son corps se révoltait, ses poings se serraient, sa mâchoire se crispait, ses muscles se tendaient, et il en arrivait à trembler de rage. En particulier que Zair et Tekris l'abandonne devant Lokar le rendait furieux, et il en éprouvait encore bien du ressentiment. Mais Lokar était son maître, et qu'y pouvait-il ? Il allait lui reprendre son X-Reader, et lui ne pourrait rien y faire, à part tenter de le convaincre qu'il ne faisait rien de mal.

Se retournant sur son lit, il mit sa tête dans son oreiller, la colère montant violemment en lui. Même en ce moment, il voulait être le grand Zane, pas l'ombre de Lokar ! Son grandissime successeur, oui à la limite, mais pas être noyé dans les agissements de son ex-maître ! C'était en grande partie pour cela qu'il avait changé de plan à la dernière minute dans la grotte, pour se démarquer, mais avait-il eu raison ou non ? Il verrait selon ce qu'en penserait le Redakaï. Mais pourquoi Zair allait l'abandonner ?

Trois coups frappés à sa porte le firent relever la tête, avant que cette dernière, justement, ne dise :

– Zane ? Tu viens ? C'est l'heure de dîner.

– Dehors ! cria impulsivement l'adolescent. Je suis occupé !

– Ça va, pas la peine de crier, c'était juste pour te prévenir. Tu verras alors ?

– C'est ce que je viens de dire.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration, seulement troublé par le son des bottes claquant contre le métal, s'éloignant de sa chambre. Guère longtemps. Après ce qu'il estimait être le temps pour ses coéquipiers de dîner, les fracas caractéristiques d'un entraînement kaïru corsés retentirent, s'échangeant des attaques plus ou moins amicales, Zair se plaignant régulièrement d'être obligée de s'entraîner contre lui. Tenté de leur enjoindre de cesser immédiatement ce vacarme, l'irascible extraterrestre décida finalement de laisser tomber, plongé dans ses sombres pensées.

Après avoir ruminé une bonne partie de la soirée, il pouvait bien s'accorder un peu de repos, décida-t-il, se laissant tomber sur son matelas en soupirant.

µµµ

Levant les yeux au ciel, habituée aux mouvements d'humeur de son chef d'équipe, Zair repartit en serrant les dents. Depuis presque une semaine elle obtenait la même réponse chaque soir, mais l'humeur de Zane paraissait particulièrement dévastatrice, pour lui comme pour les autres. Une seconde, elle décida qu'elle allait arrêter de venir le prévenir le soir, trouvant toutes les bonnes raisons possibles et imaginables – à commencer par le fait qu'elle n'était pas là pour se faire crier dessus –, avant de laisser tomber. Bien sûr qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain soir, comme tous les autres soirs, malgré les réactions excessives de Zane. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul trop longtemps, ou à trop ruminer après tout, s'avoua-t-elle. Mais lui semblait hermétique à tout en ce moment. Tekris lui-même disait qu'elle ferait mieux de le laisser tranquille quelques temps, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ou pas encore, songea-t-elle amèrement.

Car au fond d'elle, elle commençait à se demander si c'était vraiment très sage de s'accrocher à l'adolescent si caractériel, comme elle le faisait du moins. Elle devrait peut-être plutôt le considérer seulement comme son chef d'équipe finalement…Cette idée lui faisait mal malgré elle, mais après tout, c'était peut-être le mieux pour tous les deux, Zane lui-même semblant avoir oublié depuis longtemps qu'un jour il en avait été autrement.

Lorsque Tekris, qui terminait de mettre la table, la vit franchir la porte avec un air aussi sombre que ses pensées, il ne demanda rien, se contentant d'enlever le troisième couvert. Il n'en avait rien dit à sa coéquipière, mais le matin, Tekris ne voyait jamais de vaisselle en plus de celle des deux combattants. Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas, mais il savait que Zair s'en inquiétait au fond. Il ne voulait pas s'en mêler, mais il avait assez laissé l'adolescente se charger de Zane, le colosse préférant l'éviter prudemment durant ses périodes de mauvaise humeur, l'admirant secrètement de n'avoir jamais cédé à ses colères. _Ce soir, après le repas, _décida-t-il,_ je ferais un plateau pour Zane et je le forcerait à l'avaler, enfin j'essaierai. Comme ça, Zair arrêtera peut-être de s'inquiéter._

Déposant le plat sur la table, il fit semblant d'allumer une télé imaginaire, avant de faire le commentateur d'un match de space-ball qui n'existait que dans son imagination. Après l'avoir d'abord regardé avec surprise et vérifié que Zane ne débarquait pas en criant qu'il voulait du calme, elle se prit au jeu, riant parfois des maladresses de son équipier qui inventait n'importe quoi, voir des règles, pourvu que son équipe favorite imaginaire gagne, quelle qu'elle soit.

– Ah bon, la balle qui rebondit hors du terrain, ça vaut deux points pour l'équipe ?

– Ouais, c'est une nouvelle règle qui est passé juste avant la rencontre. Beau match hein ?

– Pas mal en effet, lui sourit-elle.

La soirée se déroula calmement pour les deux combattants, qui ne virent pas l'ombre de leur chef. N'étant pas fatigués, ils décidèrent de sortir s'entraîner un peu, priant pour une relique. Ou quoi que ce soit pouvant distraire Zane de son humeur explosive.

µµµ

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir à la signification des derniers évènements, Zane sombra dans un sommeil lourd, de ces sommeils fatiguant davantage qu'ils ne reposaient. Un premier songe, dénué de logique, comme s'il obéissait à ses propres lois, il se vit de retour à l'époque où il était encore élève de Baoddaï, s'enfonçant dans une marée noire sous les rires de Ky et le regard du maître kaïru qui clamait qu'il n'était pas assez puissant. Alors qu'il se débattait pour s'extirper de la vase gluante dans laquelle il coulait impitoyablement, soudainement, les contours environnants s'effacèrent, laissant place à une falaise, non loin du monastère. Assis sur une pierre, il regardait la mer, laissant Zair et Tekris fouiller les alentours à la recherche d'une relique, s'il comprenait bien. Après une remarque sous-entendant sa passivité de la part de Tekris, il utilisa l'attaque « rochers ravageurs », manquant de faire s'écrouler la falaise, ce que lui souligna Zair, tandis qu'il assistait à cette étrange scène comme un spectateur voyeur. Mais alors qu'il entamait un discours sur sa haine des peureux –- ce qui était plus que vrai –, se tournant vers ses coéquipiers, un homme, un garçon de son âge à la peau aussi sombre que la mare de son rêve précédent, jaillit brusquement dans son dos, comme s'il avait surgi de l'océan pour monter en ligne droite, le balayant d'une griffe de l'ombre. Deux autres adolescentes surgirent d'une crevasse, envoyant ses deux coéquipiers au sol à l'aide de deux attaques dévastatrices dont il ne parvint pas à comprendre les noms. Il n'arriva pas plus à détailler les nouvelles arrivantes, son champ de vision obscurcit par le même garçon qui le toisa d'un air moqueur.

– Et tu te crois puissant ? Sauf que cette fois tu ne peux pas te cacher derrière ton équipe, ou prétendre à une feinte. Ce serait pousser un peu plus loin le stratagème, tu ne crois pas ?

Zane détesta immédiatement l'homme, et pas seulement parce qu'il venait de l'écraser – et de le tutoyer. Quelque chose en lui l'horripila. Son adversaire, profitant de sa position de faiblesse, invoqua une « collision démente », une attaque qui lui était totalement inconnue, pour le mettre hors d'état de combattre. Roulant sur le côté pour éviter le choc dévastateur, Zane s'aperçut que Zair et Tekris était emprisonnés dans ce qui semblait être des lianes de plasma, incapable de se défendre face aux deux filles, qui rassemblaient leur kaïru intérieur pour leur lancer une douloureuse salve d'énergie. Il le savait, il avait déjà vu ce genre d'attaque ! Zane leur envoya un mur de lame pour les forcer à reculer, mais ne fit pas assez attention à celui qui semblait être leur chef. Ce dernier le frappa en pleine poitrine, lui coupant le souffle sous la douleur de l'impact, le forçant à mettre un genou à terre. Il tenta de tenir sa position, mais l'une des filles, remise de l'attaque, lui envoya simplement une autre attaque dont il n'entendit pas le nom, le faisant basculer. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais il ressentait tout, les attaques kaïru, la douleur, la pierre sous son dos, comme s'il était en plein défi –s'il était possible d'en faire une comparaison. La vue brouillée, il entendit Tekris lui crier de bouger, Zair l'appelant. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, le seul fait de respirer étant déjà pénible, il grimaça quand un pied se posa sur son torse, le garçon lui faisant face ayant la main brillante d'une sombre aura bleutée.

– Mais qui es-tu ? parvint-il à souffler entre deux gémissements.

– Tu ne le sauras jamais, mais je suis déçu, je m'attendais à une vraie résistance.

_Il est drôle lui ! Il nous a attaqué par surprise, c'est tout !_

– Mais rassure-toi, ça ne va pas faire mal longtemps. Il nous faut juste un exemple pour que ton équipe ne fasse pas la maligne. Pas de bol, c'est toi le chef.

Un éclair pourpre zébra l'espace, et Zane eu l'impression qu'on lui déchirait les entrailles.

Poussant un hurlement à la fois de douleur et de rage, l'adolescent se réveilla en sursaut, heurtant quelque chose de son coude. Haletant, il posa les mains sur sa poitrine, sur son ventre, sa tête…

– Hé, calme-toi, c'est rien ! C'est juste un cauchemar ! s'empressa de dire Tekris, lui prenant les épaules pour le retenir. Un sacré cauchemar, mais juste un cauchemar !

S'il avait su que son chef d'équipe réagirait si violemment, alors qu'il le secouait pour essayer de le réveiller, il aurait tout de suite poussé le plateau. L'assiette qu'il avait préparé gisait sur le sol, avec le pain, le verre d'eau brisé et les couverts, heurté pendant le réveil brutal. Le voyant reprendre son souffle, il lâcha son chef d'équipe et commença à ramasser les restes du repas. Pourvu que Zane ne lui en veuille pas de l'avoir surpris en plein mauvais rêve et ne le lui refasse payer par la suite…

– Bon dieu, tu sais que tu m'as flanqué une de ces frousses !?

– Tu sais très bien que je déteste que l'on invoque dieu en ma présence, grogna l'intéressé pour se donner un semblant de contenance, pendant qu'il reprenait un rythme cardiaque normal.

– Ça va, c'est juste une expression.

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement, montrant une Zair alertée par le cri qui venait de retentir, alors qu'elle s'endormait :

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On est attaqué ?

– C'est rien, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve, et au même moment Tekris me secouait pour…pour quoi d'ailleurs ? J'aimerais savoir quelle raison t'as poussée à venir dans ma chambre.

– Oh, euh, je voulais juste t'apporter un plateau en fait, au cas où tu oublierais de manger.

Le vert poussa un soupir agacé avant de regarder Zair d'un air soupçonneux. S'en apercevant, la E-Teens le fixa interloquée une seconde avant de comprendre le fond de sa pensée.

– Attends, c'est pas moi qui l'ai envoyé ! Il a décidé ça tout seul.

Son attention détournée par un bip régulier, Zane se leva pour sortir son X-Reader de son étui. Un point sur l'écran clignotait, indiquant la détection d'une nouvelle relique. Il faillit se dire que ce n'était pas trop tôt, quand il vit où l'énergie kaïru était localisée. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. A quelques pas du monastère, enfin, façon de parler. A tous les coups, sur une falaise. Valait-il mieux rester là et prétendre à une erreur de son X-Reader ? Comme victime d'une crampe, il se raidit sous la pensée.

Depuis quand était-il un lâche ? Laisser la relique aux Stax et rester la queue entre les pattes ? Hors de question ! Cette fois-ci, il ne se laisserait pas surprendre, et avec l'X-Reader de Lokar, il était en mesure de les vaincre. Sans compter qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un simple cauchemar. Il n'avait plus eu de visions depuis des années, et celles-ci étaient toujours fausses, quelle que soit la façon dont il les avait. De toute façon, Zair venait de sortir son propre appareil en le voyant fixer le sien sans rien dire, coupant court à quelconque idée de mensonge. De plus, elle paraissait bien décidée à y aller. Mieux valait garder une façade d'impatience pour que son trouble ne soit pas visible. Il inspira un grand coup, mettant sa cape qui était posée sur la chaise ainsi que sa sacoche, avant de déclamer :

– Allons-y, une relique kaïru nous attends !

µµµ

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que les Radikors suivaient le chemin qui bordait les montagnes adjacentes au monastère, se guidant à l'aide de leurs appareils, bien qu'ils se trouvaient trop proches pour que le signal soit très précis. Mais après tout, ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude, en cinq ans de quête kaïru. Et si la relique se trouvait sur leur chemin, ils seraient obligés de la voir, le terrain sur lequel ils avançaient était découvert sur plusieurs kilomètres devant eux. Zane connaissait déjà un peu les lieux, les ayant déjà visité auparavant, lorsqu'il séchait les cours de méditation pour explorer les environs, ce que Baoddaï n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié. En réfléchissant sur le trajet pour venir sur la montagne, il avait à peu près reconnu les lieux de son « cauchemar » : une falaise à quelques kilomètres du monastère –qu'il était déjà possible d'apercevoir en plissant un peu les yeux-, où les novices allaient parfois s'entraîner pour leurs premières missions de simulation en terrain réel. Depuis l'arrivée de son équipe, il allait toujours dans la même direction. Droit vers la falaise. Droit vers les ennuis, il le sentait bien…

Avançant un peu plus vite jusqu'à se trouver à sa hauteur, Tekris l'apostropha, X-Reader en main :

– Dis Zane, depuis le début tu vas droit devant, mais la relique est peut-être de l'autre côté de la montagne. Après tout, ça correspond aussi aux mesures que nous avons.

– Non, j'ai l'intuition que la relique est là-bas, mentit à moitié l'adolescent en désignant la côte.

– Tu es certain ? grimaça le colosse, s'arrêtant pour fixer son appareil d'un air dubitatif.

Derrière eux, Zair fronça les sourcils. Rejoignant Tekris, elle lui mit la main sur l'épaule –ce simple geste lui rappelant désagréablement qu'elle était petite- en lui murmurant de l'attendre là, puis se dirigea en trottinant vers Zane, qui avait continué son chemin sans plus se préoccuper d'eux. Il préférait trouver rapidement la relique et récolter son kaïru, comme ça, ils pourraient peut-être éviter la confrontation, ou sinon ils seraient « rechargés » avec l'énergie récoltée.

– Hum, Zane ? l'interpella Zair à voix basse. Je sais que tu n'aime pas en parler, mais…rassure-moi, si tu es si sûr de l'emplacement de la relique, ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as « vu » ? (Devant le silence de son vis-à-vis, elle continua) Tu sais que tes visions ne sont pas fiables, au contraire.

S'arrêtant en grognant de frustration, l'adolescent se retourna et répondit :

– Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Je m'étais vu devenir un combattant du bien quand je me suis engagé avec Baoddaï, et j'ai vu la défaite des Stax le matin où Lokar nous a envoyé dans les marais et que nous avons trouvé le gant de…Lokar ! Alors merci, mais je suis parfaitement au courant ! Je t'ai vu…

Il s'interrompit, comprenant qu'il en avait trop dit devant l'air surpris de Zair. Il secoua la main :

– Laisse tomber, juste…pour une fois, fais-moi confiance.

La jeune femme voulu protester, mais Tekris toussota légèrement pour attirer leur attention :

– Désolé de vous interrompre, mais j'entends des voix juste derrière nous.  
Zane sentit l'air de ses poumons sortir d'un seul coup. Pas déjà, ils devaient accéder à la falaise avant de les rencontrer ! A moins que sa vision ne soit effectivement fausse…

Mais en tendant l'oreille, il n'entendit pas les mêmes voix que celles de sa vision, puis de son cauchemar, ce qui lui arracha un soupir mental de soulagement. D'ailleurs, il ne les connaissaient pas non plus. A les entendre, les voix étaient fluettes, ça ne devait pas être des combattants très âgés. Un sourire se formant sur son visage, il se dit que là, ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser un peu...

– Tu veux dire qu'ils nous indiquent en gros où se trouve la relique, mais c'est à nous de chercher ensuite ? Ca aurait été bien de le savoir avant de commencer notre première quête, fit remarquer ironiquement une voix masculine qui n'avait pas encore mué.

– Continuez à marcher. Nous finirons bien par la trouver.

– Tout ce que vous allez trouver, ce sont de gros ennuis, rétorqua Zane, qui avait fait volte-face avec ses équipiers pour se retrouver face aux nouveaux venus.

– Les Radikors !

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Ces gamins ne devaient pas être plus âgés que Zair et Tekris quand ils avaient débuté leur quête du kaïru, et n'avaient pas l'air très sûrs d'eux. Mais sa presque bonne humeur se dissipa u n peu quand il s'aperçut qu'il connaissait ces gamins. Enfin, plus ou moins…

_Encore cette satanée chute des arbres, et ces rêves bizarres qui ont suivis, hein ? Tout revient à ça en ce moment._

Malgré tout, Zane commença à se demander s'il allait avoir droit à un vrai défi. Avec la prudence qui s'apparentait à de la lâcheté de Baoddaï, ce dernier n'aurait pas envoyé n'importe qui en mission, mais là...Ces gamins étaient tout sauf impressionnants. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse pas des élèves du maître… Au moins, ils les connaissaient, ce qui était plutôt gratifiant. Le Redakaï les prenaient au sérieux !

– Les Radiquoi ? C'est qui ça ?

Quoique…

– Apecks, ce sont des E-Teens, on en parle dans le manuel ! Mais je parie que tu n'en a pas lu une seule page, pas vrai ? le corrigea son copain, qui ressemblait fortement à un premier de la classe.

Zair faillit éclater de rire. Elle avait vraiment entendu ce qu'elle croyait ? Elle jeta un rapide regard aux garçons de son équipe avant de se reconcentrer sur les nouveaux arrivants :

– Le manuel ? dit-elle en détachant les syllabes. Vous êtes débutants ou quoi ?

Visiblement vexée du ton prit par la E-Teens, la seule fille de la nouvelle équipe crut bon de répliquer.

-En tout cas, nous savons exactement qui vous êtes, et vous ne nous faites pas peur. Alors soyez malins, partez d'ici pendant qu'il en est encore temps !

Ayant refermé son visage le temps d'écouter la petite fille, Zane eut un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon pour ses adversaires. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour se détendre : remettre à sa place ces petits nouveaux arrogants, surtout qu'il parvenait à se transformer en Bruticon sans douleur depuis quelques jours. Oh, ce serait court, mais très amusant, il le sentait !

– Des novices du kaïru, tout plein d'idéaux et de naïveté. Vous allez voir ce qui arrive à des demi-portions dans votre genre, qui veulent jouer les petits durs ! Défi kaïru !

Si ses camarades eurent la bonne idée d'hésiter et de se consulter du regard, la fille n'eut pas cette intelligence. S'inclinant pour faire le signe du défi, sûrement pressée de prouver sa valeur, elle dit :

– Défi accepté !

Aussitôt, le ciel se para de nuages bleu clair tandis qu'un vent brutal se leva, ébouriffant les cheveux des novices qui parurent encore plus fragiles. Pour un peu, Zane aurait pu s'en attendrir, tiens. Ha ha ha, bien sûr que non, surtout avec son humeur actuelle ! Il se contenta de les trouver pathétiques.

_Je parie qu'ils vont avoir des monstres de débutant, comme Scharachnoz ou Scorpirion._

– Scharachnoz ! cria la rousse.

Une aura verte l'entoura immédiatement, indiquant qu'elle se transformait tout de suite.

– Scorpirion !

– Circuit ! la suivirent ses deux équipiers.

Zane ricana d'avance. Il savait exactement ce qui se passait quand on invoquait un monstre et que l'on se transformait pour la première fois, ce qui devait être le cas pour ces trois-là, vu leur hâte maladroite.

Et évidemment, perturbés par la morphologie si particulière des monstres kaïru, l'étrange équipe débutante eut déjà beaucoup de mal à tenir sur ses jambes, se rattrapant au dernier moment pour se remettre droits et ne pas perdre plus la face. Il était temps de leur montrer comment se transformaient de vrais combattants.

– Bruticon !

– Silverbaxx !

– Cyonis !

Les trois Radikors se transformèrent également avec une aisance que seules des années d'entraînement au kaïru pouvaient permettre, cette fois bien campés sur leurs jambes monstrueuses.

– On va te montrer de quoi nous sommes capables, Zane ! Détonation supersonique !

_Très mauvais choix quand on commence le kaïru, petite._

Emportée par son attaque, Djia fut projetée en arrière et fit plusieurs roulades sur le sol, son attaque se perdant sur la falaise bien au-dessus des Radikors. Sonnée, elle resta quelques secondes au sol, gémissant.

– La moindre des choses, quand on connaît le nom de l'adversaire, c'est de se présenter, petite. Vous êtes tellement pathétiques que je n'arrive même pas à me mettre en colère. Mais vous méritez quand même une bonne leçon. Faisceau d'antimatière !

Visant la montagne, il y perça un trou, qui provoqua l'effondrement d'une partie de la paroi, révélant une grotte. C'était bien pratique de déjà connaître les lieux, vraiment !

– J'espère que vous n'êtes pas des gamins qui ont peur du noir ! Scie antimatière !

Paniqués par l'arrivée de son attaque droit sur eux, les gamins ne réfléchirent pas une seconde et se précipitèrent vers cet « abri ». Zane en profita, avec une dernière scie, pour faire s'écrouler d'autres rochers et bloquer l'entrée, les empêchant de ressortir. Comme ça, ils allaient se calmer un peu et apprendre à respecter leurs ennemis, ces pauvres gamins ! Et il avait été plutôt gentil avec eux !

Ricanant allègrement, le chef des Radikors se détransforma, ravi de sa plaisanterie. Comme ça, les Stax seraient occupés à les chercher et les laisseraient tranquille un bon moment ! Après tout, se rappela-t-il sombrement, cessant de rire, ils allaient avoir besoin de toute leur énergie.

Mieux valait ne pas tarder s'il voulait éviter les trois cinglés. S'envolant, il se dirigea droit vers la falaise, suivit de ses acolytes, toujours aussi surpris qu'il sache exactement où aller pour la relique.

µµµ

Marchant rapidement, ou plutôt Zair et Tekris étant entraînés par le pas pressé de leur chef, ils débouchèrent sur une falaise à-pic, bordée à ses pieds d'une plage de sable fin. Quelques arbres tordus poussaient ça et là, empêchant une embuscade par les bois, mais le sol irrégulier formait plusieurs crevasses parfaites pour se dissimuler si on savait bien se cacher. Quelques fissures zébraient également le sol, et celui-ci était majoritairement recouvert d'une fine couche d'herbe. Enfin, deux ou trois gros rochers gisaient, formant parfois comme de petits murets naturels.  
Zane savait que la première fois, enfin dans ses…visions, bien qu'il ait du mal à y penser comme tel, il s'était assis sur celui au bout de la falaise, perdant du temps à ne rien faire au lieu de chercher la relique. Il n'avait pas vu où était celle-ci, mais il ne comptait pas refaire la même erreur. Il en profita pour examiner les recoins rocheux où quelqu'un aurait pu se cacher, et bien qu'il ne vit rien, il n'en fut pas plus rassuré. Allant jusqu'au bord, il regarda l'océan comme un ennemi doué de volonté propre. Posant les poings sur les hanches, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour corriger l'histoire, alors qu'il ne voyait pas comment l'autre diable allait pouvoir surgir de l'eau pour venir faire son numéro. Il venait peut-être de la plage en contrebas ?

_Ou il n'est pas encore arrivé et nous avons réussi à le prendre de vitesse, lui et les deux autres !_

Zair s'approcha à son tour du bord par un autre côté. Vérifiant le pied de la falaise, elle s'en retourna vers son centre, les bras écartés en signe d'impuissance et d'incompréhension :

– On a fouillé toute la falaise, mais il n'y a aucune trace du kaïru !

Grognant de frustration, Zane s'assit sans douceur sur le rocher près de lui, la tête entre les mains.

– Et un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue, fit remarquer Tekris, ne le voyant plus beaucoup chercher depuis quelques minutes.

Zane sursauta, relevant la tête pour regarder Tekris, le cœur battant soudainement plus vite.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
– J'ai dit qu'un peu d'aide pour fouiller la falaise nous aiderait beaucoup plus !

S'attendant à devoir se justifier auprès de son chef, Tekris croisa les bras, prêt à dire ce qu'il pensait. Aussi fut-il surpris quand l'adolescent se leva précipitamment de son rocher, fixant l'océan comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il se mette à parler et lui lancer un défi kaïru.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda Zair. Tu attends le Kraken ou quoi ?

– C'est peut-être pire que le Kraken, murmura Zane. (Puis, prenant une grande inspiration) Faites attention, je crois que nous allons être attaqués très prochainement. Méfiez-vous de cette crevasse !

– Quoi ? Mais attaqué par qui, les Stax ?

– Absolument pas, rétorqua une voix venue de derrière les Radikors. Griffe de l'ombre !

Zair s'était toujours dit que lorsque l'on voyait la mort de près, les choses devaient se passer au ralenti. Eh bien, devant la vitesse foudroyante de l'attaque, elle comprit qu'elle avait tort ! Prenant une impulsion, elle sauta en l'air, la griffe rasant de près sa botte. Zane parvint également à l'éviter, sachant déjà dans quelle direction aller pour l'éviter, se réceptionnant sur les bras puis sur ses pieds. Mais Tekris, moins rapide que ses deux coéquipiers et mal placé, se la prit presque dans le dos. Il roula au sol, grimaçant de douleur. Pour s'être pris l'attaque en rêve, Zane savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se relever immédiatement, alors il lança une « dégénération » vers la crevasse, au moment où les deux femmes sortaient de leur cachettes. L'évitant souplement, elles furent tout de même repoussées par un « mur de lame », Zair couvrant les arrières de son chef. Se consultant rapidement du regard, les deux combattants usèrent de leur rapidité pour venir aux côtés de Tekris, que Zair releva tandis que Zane se tenait prêt à répliquer.

Leurs trois attaquants se réunirent également, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Cette fois, ils purent les détailler, les trois adolescents leur faisant face. Il y avait bien évidemment le garçon à la peau noir, qui était visiblement le chef, comme Zane s'en était déjà douté dans son rêve. Ses cheveux longs étaient noués en queue-de-cheval retombant sur son épaule gauche. Ses yeux, entourés de rouge, étaient d'un gris presque translucide, tout comme ses cheveux, faisant un contraste déroutant avec sa peau d'un noir profond. Il portait une tunique descendant à mi-cuisse à manches courtes rouge carmin recouverte d'une veste sans manches bleue, un pantalon simili-jean bleu foncé légèrement plus clair que la veste, déchiré à quelques endroits et de solides bottes de marche de la couleur de sa tunique dans le style militaire. Enfin, il avait une pochette grise sur le côté gauche et des brassards de force sur lesquels avaient été gravés des oiseaux géants inconnus des terriens. Il avait la musculature de quelqu'un entraîné au combat, et l'arrogance typique de ceux qui sont les plus forts et qui le savent très bien, voir qui en profite allè était accompagné de deux filles, qui devaient avoir la quinzaine environ.

La première avait une peau humaine quoique grisâtre, donnant une impression de poussière. Grande, plus que Zane mais moins que Tekris, ses cheveux étaient verts, lourds et épais, noués en une queue de cheval haute, et une résille recouvrait le haut de son crâne. Ses traits étaient acérés, comme coupés à la serpe, ses yeux noir-bleutés étaient petits et n'exprimaient que de la haine, ou faisaient penser à une serrure fermées à triple tour, cadenassée et piégée. Son nez était aquilin et ses lèvres très fines, de la même couleur que sa peau. Elle était vêtue de mitaines vert sombre ouverte sur le dos de la main, d'un bandeau rouge carmin sur la poitrine serré par des bordures noires, un pantalon large du même vert que ses cheveux rentré dans des bottines en cuir marron un peu usées, avec d'épaisses semelles. Enfin, une sacoche sur le côté de sa hanche faisait penser à celles contenant un X-Reader, et elle arborait avec fierté une écharpe soigneusement enroulée autour de son cou pour qu'elle ne soit pas handicapante.

La seconde, plus petite (elle devait faire un ou deux centimètres de moins que Zane), avait une peau marron très foncée, comme tannée ou brûlée par le soleil, piquetée de scarifications sur les bras, en partie dissimulées par un manchon bleu qui partait du milieu de son avant-bras jusqu'au milieu de son biceps. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, très fins, noués en tresse, et arrivaient au milieu de son dos. Ses yeux étaient vairons, violet pour le gauche et vert pour le droit, ses traits plus grossiers sans être désagréables, les lèvres épaisses et le menton volontaire tatoué d'un triangle vert foncé. Elle avait un corset cache-cœur pourpre à manches courtes maintenu par une ceinture dorée, gravée de la même créature fantastique que les brassards de l'homme, un pantalon coupe droite violet d'inspiration asiatique s'arrêtant au milieu du tibia et des cothurnes noires. Elle aussi avait un X-Reader, celui-ci dans une petite bourse qu'elle gardait dans le dos et prenait avec une aisance naturelle.

– Très bien, siffla Zane, maintenant que vous avez fait les malins, vous pourriez vous présenter ?

– Et pourquoi pas vous d'abord ? rétorqua le garçon ironiquement, souriant comme d'une blague.

– Vous plaisantez ? marmonna Zair. Vous nous attaquez en nous tendant une embuscade bien préparée, et vous voulez nous faire croire que vous ne savez pas qui nous sommes ? Est-ce qu'on a l'air si crédules?

– Bien, bien. Vous n'êtes pas si idiots. Il est toujours appréciable que les victimes connaissent le nom de leurs bourreaux. Mon nom est Teos, la vipère à ma gauche c'est Saïn, et la beauté brune, c'est Adriel. Vous voyez, nous sommes coopératifs !

– Ah oui ? Eh bien dans ce cas, on va faire ça dans les règles, siffla Zane. Défi kaïru !


	4. Les ennuis commencent (deuxième partie)

**Les ennuis commencent (deuxième partie)**

Tekris, oubliant toute prudence, murmura « Il est cinglé » en se relevant péniblement, secouant la tête. Mais des Radikors, ce fut le seul à regretter ce choix : Zane était bien décidé à gagner du temps par tous les moyens, en espérant qu'ils aient une bonne étoile. Quant à Zair, l'embuscade et l'ironie de Teos l'avait mise sur les nerfs, et elle comptait bien le leur faire payer. Faisant le signe du défi, elle fixa d'un air mauvais ses adversaires, qui gardaient leur air condescendant, à l'exception d'Adriel –qui n'était pas si jolie d'après elle. Concentrée, elle gardait les yeux rivés sur eux. Se détournant, la E-Teens vérifia l'état de Tekris il semblait avoir du mal à se servir de son épaule gauche, la griffe l'ayant atteint à l'omoplate, mais à part le fait qu'il n'était pas enchanté de se battre, il allait bien.

Toisant les trois combattants, Teos soupira, comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un ne comprenant rien à ce qu'on venait de lui expliquer dix fois de suite. Puis, ne cherchant pas même à nier, il fit un signe à la dénommée Saïn. Comme un signal, ses lèvres se retroussèrent pour former un sourire hideux.

– Tu veux faire le malin ? Défi accepté !

– Mais cette fois, ricana Teos, tu ne pourras pas te cacher derrière ton équipe !

– Et toi, rétorqua Zane, tu seras obligé de m'affronter face-à-face, sans « te cacher derrière » une embuscade ! Je suis curieux de voir comment tu t'en sortiras…

Teos serra les dents, visiblement prêt à tout pour lui faire ravaler son sourire railleur.

– Bruticon ! invoqua Zane, le premier à dégainer son X-Reader.

– Cyonis ! le suivit Zair, criant plus de rage qu'autre chose.

– Silverbaxx ! termina Tekris pour les Radikors, ignorant l'élancement de son dos.

Retombant sur le sol, les Radikors se mirent en position d'attaque. Sourcils froncés, Zane murmura :

– Regardez bien quels monstres ils ont, et essayons d'aviser en fonction de ça !

– Sérieux ? C'est toi qui dis ça ? ironisa Tekris.

Face à eux, les trois combattants échangèrent un regard entendu, puis sortirent ensemble leurs X-Readers. Juste avant d'invoquer leurs monstres, Teos murmura, trop bas pour être entendu d'autres :

– Rappelez-vous, nous ne devons pas nous montrer aux Stax, Taïro ou je ne sais qui d'autre.

– Compris, alors on fait ça rapidement et on leur fait regretter d'avoir résisté !

– Grendel ! commença Teos, impatient de débuter la bataille.

– Lionere ! souffla Adriel, adorant sentir la puissance de son monstre.

– Slab ! ajouta Saïn de sa voix rêche.

Tandis que les trois nouveaux venus terminaient d'appeler leurs monstres signature, Tekris ne manqua pas le regard inquiet que s'échangèrent Zair et Zane. Bon, message reçu, le fait que ces trois adolescents aient de tels monstres n'étaient sûrement pas bon signe pour eux. Fronçant les sourcils, il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'approfondir la question.

Souriant devant l'incrédulité des E-Teens, Teos comprit que pour une raison ou une autre, au moins d'eux d'entre eux devaient connaître l'existence de leurs monstres. C'était une des preuves qu'il attendait, afin d'être certain de ne pas se tromper de cibles. A dire vrai, ce petit changement dans son plan ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça il avait secrètement espéré pouvoir évaluer lui-même ses futures victimes…

– Il est temps de commencer le combat, n'est-ce pas ? Vortex du gardien !

Comme l'indiquait le nom de l'attaque, un vortex s'ouvrit au-dessus des Radikors, les attirant inexorablement vers lui, aspirant les pierres, la poussière, tout ce qui n'était pas fixé au sol au passage.

– Allons-nous-en d'ici, ça nous empêchera de nous faire happer, cria Zair en courant loin du piège.

– Oh non, vous allez rester ici, s'exclama Saïn. Liens de plasma !

Des sortes de chaînes, de couleur rouge-jaune, jaillirent de terre, se précipitant pour s'enrouler autour des trois E-Teens. Mais Zair fut plus rapide, lançant son attaque verte fétiche.

– Choc briseur ! fit-elle, visant la base des lianes avant que celles-ci ne puissent les atteindre.

Venant s'écraser sur le mur de faux verre, elles se brisèrent, disparaissant avant d'atteindre le sol, permettant à Zane et Tekris de s'écarter. Saïn siffla de rage, Teos cessant son attaque maintenant que les Radikors étaient hors de portée…et que Tekris venait d'utiliser une « onde de choc » dans le but de le mettre à terre. Mais, ne laissant pas aux Radikors le temps de s'organiser, Adriel sauta en l'air pour se retrouver devant Zair. La E-Teens esquissa le geste de fuir, mais fut trop lente :

– Frappe psychique !

– Zair ! Put seulement s'écrier Zane, aux prises avec Teos.

L'attaque la heurta de plein fouet, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, qui se transforma en cri de douleur quand elle atterrit sans douceur sur le ventre, cognant un rocher irrégulier. Le souffle coupé, elle lutta pour rester consciente, n'apercevant Adriel s'avançant vers elle qu'à travers une nuée de points noirs.

La voyant ainsi en difficulté, le sang de Tekris ne fit qu'un tour. Laissant momentanément Zane, il courut vers elle, les mains brillantes de sa future attaque.

– Alors ça, tu vas le payer ! cria-t-il à Adriel. Pinces dévastatrices !

Ne se retournant que trop tard, la brune se fit projeter contre la paroi rocheuse, avant de glisser au sol. Allant aussi vite que possible près de sa coéquipière, Tekris l'aida à se relever.

– Est-ce que ça va ?

– Eh bah bizarrement non, marmonna Zair. Mais merci pour le coup de main.

– En parlant de ça, les interrompit Zane, quelqu'un pourrait m'aider ?

Esquivant de justesse un faisceau non identifié –qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'identifier pour être plus précis-, il se rappela que les filles de l'autre équipe n'avait guère aimé ses lames dans sa vision. Invoquant un « mur de lames », il le projeta vers Saïn. Mais alors qu'il allait atteindre son but, Teos apparut tout à coup, prenant sa coéquipière dans ses bras, pour réapparaître un peu plus loin, indemne. Zane en trembla de rage c'était la deuxième fois qu'il lui faisait le coup dans ce défi ! Déjà, un peu plus tôt, un mince brouillard avait entouré le garçon en un clin d'œil, lui permettant d'éviter une « fureur Radikors », avant qu'il ne se retrouve à plusieurs pas de là.

– Tu refuse de combattre à la loyale ? siffla le chef des Radikors – le fait de ne pas être non plus un adepte du respect stricto santos des règles n'empêchait pas ce genre de réflexion après tout. Mais tes tours de passe-passe ne tiendront pas longtemps face à mes rochers ravageurs !

Jaillissant du sol, les colonnes de cailloux s'abattirent sur Teos et Saïn. Aussitôt, la falaise se mit à trembler, déséquilibrant les Radikors, tandis que les autres combattants écartèrent juste un peu plus les pieds pour rester en place. Une nouvelle fissure s'étala sur le sol, et une colonne d'eau remplie de kaïru s'éleva, avant de retomber lourdement dans la crevasse. Les Radikors, surpris, n'eurent pas l'occasion de s'y attarder. Une fois la secousse passée, Teos éclata de rire, toujours indemne :

– Ha ha ha ! Il y avait pourtant déjà bien assez de graviers sur cette falaise, tu ne trouves pas ?

– Si tu pouvais éviter de faire s'écrouler la falaise, ça serait tout aussi bien ! lui cria Zair.

– Ca va, tu ne vas pas faire ta peureuse, un peu de courage, protesta Zane.

– Oh oh, murmura Tekris, voyant Adriel se remettre sur pieds à son tour. Il est temps de monter le niveau. Silverbaxx !

Se transformant, il retombe lourdement sur le sol, celui-ci tremblant de nouveau. Au moins, dans cette position quadrupède, il sentait un peu moins son omoplate atteinte. Et puis il n'avait jamais été très rapide après tout. Ne perdant pas de temps, il envoya un « tremblement de terre » sur la pierre derrière Adriel, en faisant tomber de gros rochers. Celle-ci , devinant son intention en suivant du regard la direction de son attaque, se contenta de sourire en relevant le nez, moqueuse:

– Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'atteindre. Téléportation astrale !

Une fois hors de portée de l'attaque, elle se releva prestement, dégainant son X-Reader :

– Tu veux faire monter le niveau du jeu, Tekris ? Très bien ! Lionere ! (Puis, tendant ses mains griffues, elle invoqua une attaque inconnue des deux Radikors:) Déluge de foudre !

Des éclairs jaillirent du ciel, venant frapper les alentours de manière circulaire, les enfermant comme dans une cage immatérielle. Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement, les forçant à reculer l'un vers l'autre aveuglés par la lumière. Son monstre étant beaucoup moins sensible aux lumières éclatantes, Zair tenta de se transformer. Mais alors qu'elle invoquait son monstre, une douleur tirailla ses os.

Se retenant à Tekris pour ne pas tomber par terre, elle serra les dents. A tous les coups, elle devait avoir une ou deux côtes cassées. Se tenant la taille d'une main, elle se contenta finalement d'une « étreinte mortelle » maladroite, forçant l'assaillante à reculer. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ? Un défi kaïru, s'il provoquait toujours un quota minimum de bleus, ne devait pas être aussi brutal. Ce n'était pas un combat, mais un assaut !

La protégeant de la masse de son monstre, Tekris se prit l'attaque d'Adriel sur le côté, lâchant un grognement bestial. L'adolescente serra les poings de frustration : jamais elle ne s'était senti si inutile dans un défi kaïru. La fumée se dissipant, luttant pour ne pas se détransformer et s'accrocher pour ne pas laisser tomber, le colosse entendit un juron bien senti, avant de voir Zane, projeté par une attaque de Teos, atterrir près d'eux sur le dos.

– Joli vol plané, siffla Adriel, une main sur la hanche, l'autre levant le pouce pour son chef.

Se mettant dos à dos, autant pour se soutenir que pour bien montrer qu'ils n'abandonnaient pas, les Radikors n'en menaient cependant pas bien large.

– Je suppose que vous avez une bonne raison pour m'avoir laissé me débrouiller seul ?

– Essayer de rester en un seule morceau, marmonna Zair.

– Si tu as un plan, au lieu de maugréer, je suis preneur, car là, je sèche, renchérit Tekris.

Zane observa les trois adolescents qui venaient vers eux sans se presser. S'il ne les avait pas vu se battre devant lui, il aurait pu croire qu'ils sortaient d'une petite balade. Par contre, Zair et Tekris avaient épuisés une bonne partie de leur énergie, et Tekris ne restait transformé que grâce à un fort effort de volonté. La peau de son bras en contact avec celle de Silverbaxx, il sentait la signature kaïru du monstre vaciller sans arrêt. Et Zair n'était guère mieux, à se tenir les côtes, et pas à cause d'une bonne blague. Il se retint de peu de lui demander si ça allait, n'ayant pas envie d'entendre une de ses réponses ironiques. Parcourant ensuite rapidement la falaise à la recherche d'une idée de génie, son regard s'arrêta sur la fissure que ses rochers ravageurs avaient crées. Le plus enquiquinant et le plus en forme était Teos, celle, au contraire, qui portait quelques traces d'attaques était Adriel. Saïn semblait intouchable, mais il était certain que sans son chef pour lui sauver les fesses, elle pouvait être atteinte. Ne restait plus qu'à faire très attention…Il se tourna vers ses équipiers, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

– Je vais en mettre une hors d'état de nuire, puis j'attirerais Teos sur moi, et vous vous chargerez de celle qui reste. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

– Non, c'est de la folie, tu n'y arriveras jamais !

– Tu veux parier ? Épée de l'ombre !

Faisait d'abord mine de viser Adriel, il attendit que Teos disparaisse pour l'emmener plus loin. Puis, changeant de cible, il projeta son arme avec toute la force qui lui restait. Le regard encore tourné vers son chef, Saïn fut propulsée, autant par l'attaque en elle-même qu'en plus par l'onde de choc qui suivit, hors de la falaise, tombant droit vers l'océan.

Suivant des yeux la chute de leur coéquipière, aucun des deux, de Teos ou d'Adriel ne s'attendait à un tel retournement de situation. Tout comme le premier ne vit pas immédiatement la « dégénération » qui fonçait vers lui. Invoquant de nouveau un vortex du gardien pour absorber l'attaque, il recula cependant de plusieurs pas, emporté par la force du choc.

– C'est maintenant ou jamais, déclara Zair. Écran de fumée !

Plongés dans l'épaisse fumée de l'attaque, Teos et Adriel ne virent pas les Radikors se séparer pour mettre le plan de Zane à exécution. Au dernier moment, Tekris attrapa ce dernier par les bras.

– Je viens d'avoir une idée. Si tu peux, mets ce cinglé devant la fissure d'où s'échappe le geyser.  
– Tu fais bien de préciser « si je peux ». Pourquoi ?

– J'ai encore la force de lancer une dernière attaque, et je veux que ce soit la bonne !

– Attaque ou pas, vous vous rendez bien compte que c'est notre dernière chance ? Notre kaïru est presque totalement épuisé, et se faire battre à côté d'une relique pareille, c'est rageant !

Hochant la tête pour approuver la seule fille de l'équipe, les garçons se séparèrent, au moment où un fouet de l'ombre dissipa la fumée. En position de combat, le trio mortel se retrouva face…au sol rocheux.

– Ils ont pris la fuite ? fit Teos, surpris. Je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas !

– Je ne crois pas. Regarde le ciel, le contra Adriel : le défi est encore en cours.

– Ils se cachent juste alors. Pathétique ! Va chercher Saïn, cette farce n'a que trop durée !

_Mais je t'en prie, va récupérer ta copine, comme ça je m'occuperais de ton chef._

Alors qu'Adriel se dirigeait vers la falaise, Zane surgit des fourrés, se plantant entre elle et Teos.

– Désolé, mais je crois que c'est nous qui allons finir ce défi !

– Quelle présomption. Tu as vu l'état de ton équipe ? Sauf si tu veux nous affronter tous les deux seul, mais de ce que nous avons cru voir tout à l'heure que ce n'est guère probant.

– Je ne suis pas encore suicidaire. Zair, Tekris !

À ce signal, les deux combattants se placèrent des deux côtés d'Adriel, l'empêchant de fuir et de rejoindre son chef. Les fixant l'un après l'autre, elle haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Teos :

– Je finis rapidement ces deux-là, et je viens t'aider à écraser l'autre.

– Si j'ai besoin d'aide ! fanfaronna son chef, les poings sur les hanches.

– Bientôt, siffla Zane, tu n'auras plus besoin de rien. Bruticon !

Soulagé de pouvoir se transformer sans trop de douleur, Zane se permit un cri guerrier pour impressionner son adversaire. Mais ou celui-ci avait été élevé au milieu des hurlements, ou il en fallait beaucoup pour l'inquiéter. Agacé malgré lui, Zane ne perdit pas de temps, n'en ayant plus :

– Fureur Radikors !

Sautant pour esquiver l'attaque, Teos atterrit gracieusement sur le sol, qui trembla sous l'impact de la fureur. Luttant pour rester en place, Zane commença à préparer sa prochaine attaque quand son adversaire, lui-même peu dérangé par les secousses, émis de nouveau ce ricanement que Zane trouvait tellement désagréable quand ce n'était pas lui qui en était à l'origine.

– Puisque tu veux en découdre…Grendel !

Retombant lourdement sur le sol, l'onde de choc amplifia encore le tremblement amorcé par la précédente attaque de Zane, déclenchant l'hilarité de Teos quand il le vit peiner à rester stable.

– Fais attention, être transformé n'empêche pas la terre de trembler. Tout comme ça n'empêche pas les blessures de se réveiller. Ta poitrine est-elle encore douloureuse ? Attaque supersonique !

Sous le choc que Teos soit au courant de sa faiblesse, Zane ne parvint pas à éviter l'attaque, qui frappa en plein dans sa brûlure. Manquant de peu de se détransformer sous le choc, il tomba à genoux, se forçant à garder la tête droite. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Ce type semblait tout savoir de lui !

– C'est bien, j'aime l'expression de ton visage. Ce moment où on se rend compte que l'on est faible, incapable de gagner, là où le désespoir remplace la rage de vaincre.

– Si je m'étais déjà laissé envahir par le désespoir, je ne serais sûrement pas là aujourd'hui !

– C'est ça, essaie de te convaincre que tu as une chance, rit Teos. Mais rassure-toi, ça ne va pas faire mal longtemps. Il nous faut juste un exemple pour que ton équipe ne fasse pas la maligne…

– Pas de bol, c'est moi le chef ? susurra Zane.

Cette fois, ce fut Teos qui le fixa, surpris. Profitant de son questionnement, Zane détendit brusquement ses jambes, heurtant le ventre du monstre du noir. Ce dernier se dégagea rapidement, pour voir le poing de Bruticon s'abattre sur son visage. L'opposant sentit toute la colère concentrée dans cette attaque physique, la colère qu'une de ses faiblesse ait été percée à jour, et il sut qu'il avait visé juste, qu'il avait trouvé une faille exploitable. Ce Radikors ne supportait pas l'idée de perdre. Sa réaction face à la seule pensée du désespoir était tout aussi intéressante. Et Teos en était sûr, ce devait être autant une force que sa plus grande faiblesse. Car une fois installé, il est dur de résister au désespoir, aussi fort soit-on, mais le repousser à tout prix est bien souvent loin d'être suffisant.

Enchaînant en décochant un violent coup de pied dans le tibia, Zane ne sentait plus sa douleur. La pique de son adversaire avait réveillé sa combativité, il allait le vaincre ! Mais, il ne se le serait jamais avoué, il continuait à frapper, et à frapper aussi fort, car il avait peur. Une seconde, il avait été à deux doigts de laisser tomber le combat, d'_abandonner_, lui ! Il n'était pas un lâche, ne le serait jamais, il refusait de l'être. Il était fort, puissant, capable d'écraser ses ennemis ! Saisissant Grendel par le cou, il le souleva de plusieurs centimètres, à la limite de se laisser déborder par la violence qui sommeillait en lui, qu'il s'efforçait d'étouffer depuis des années. Il ne voulait tellement pas lui ressembler, seulement en cet instant, la colère était si forte, bouillonnante…Et il entendait cette petite voix, qui lui susurrait à l'oreille des promesses de puissance, lui jurait de l'aider à réduire en bouillie ce Teos… Mais ce crétin, s'il l'avait regardé avec surprise quand il l'avait saisi au col, ne faisait plus que sourire. Et ce sourire le ramena au présent. Rester aussi près d'un adversaire dans un combat kaïru, surtout qu'il ne savait pas réellement de quoi il était capable, c'en était suicidaire.

La suite le lui prouva.

– Collision démente, fit simplement Teos, tout sourire.

Le choc qui s'ensuivit fit lâcher prise à Zane. S'il avait eu le choix, peut-être aurait-il préféré se prendre un camion de plein fouet…Son corps heurtant sans douceur la roche, il remarqua à peine avoir repris forme humaine, luttant pour rester conscient, sa poitrine pulsant douloureusement. Comme une désagréable impression de déjà-vu, Teos entra dans son champ de vision, l'obscurcissant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne distingue presque que l'adolescent à la peau charbonnée, et il nota vaguement que lui aussi s'était détransformé. Mais probablement pas d'épuisement… Son cœur battit plus fort encore quand il distingua, l'espace d'une seconde, un éclat métallique provenant d'un objet que Teos venait de tirer de sa botte, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

C'est à ce moment que Zane, voguant entre horreur et incompréhension, commença à comprendre ce que cherchait réellement à faire ces trois hurluberlus. A saisir ce que signifiait l'exemple tant recherché par ce Teos. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de le faire souffrir, mais bien pire encore ! Pourquoi ne nimbait-il pas sa main de l'aura du kaïru, comme dans sa vision ?

Une pensée dériva à la frontière de sa conscience, tandis qu'il essayait désespérément de trouver un échappatoire.

_Si tu peux, mets ce cinglé devant la fissure d'où sort le geyser !_

C'était le moment de dire : maintenant, ou jamais !

– J'admets que ce n'est pas vraiment dans le code kaïru, mais ça va me faire un bien fou !

Réunissant ses forces pour rouler sur le côté avant le coup fatal, il profita de son impulsion pour se remettre debout, faisant fi du vertige qui l'assaillit. Ôtant sa cape de ses épaules, il la jeta sur le visage de Teos, l'aveuglant momentanément. Priant pour ne pas s'étaler lamentablement, il le saisit par la veste, avant de le pousser aussi fort qu'il le put en direction de la faille. Ne s'attendant pas à une attaque frontale, Teos poussa un cri de surprise, atterrissant à quelques mètres devant la fissure.

– Tekris, maintenant ! cria Zane, jurant de faire regretter le jour de sa naissance à son coéquipier si jamais il bluffait.

µµµ

Face à Zair et Tekris, Adriel ne semblait guère inquiétée, les regardant moqueusement :

– Soyez intelligents, laissez-moi passer si vous ne voulez pas vous faire ridiculiser. Que voulez-vous faire dans votre état ? Me lancer l'attaque suprême des bras…

– Attaque cyclonique ! cria Zair sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase.

Emportée par l'attaque rouge, Adriel prouvait que malgré tout, le combat l'avait affaiblie. Voyant Teos se faire propulser par un Zane à deux doigts de s'écrouler, Tekris cria pour couvrir le bruit de la tornade :

– Essaie de maintenir ton attaque pour l'envoyer près du démon !

Fronçant les sourcils, luttant à l'envie de la balancer tout court, Zair obéit, la projetant un peu plus loin, le sol tremblant de nouveau, comme pour protester. Puis, à court d'énergie, elle se laissa tomber au sol, fermant les yeux pour prévenir le mal de crâne qui l'avertissait qu'elle avait plus que puisé dans ses réserves. _Jamais une mission ne m'aura autant poussé à bout_, songea-t-elle, les côtes douloureuses.

– Tekris , maintenant ! entendit l'intéressé. Ou ce sera « plus jamais » !

Teos, surpris par la force que gardait l'adolescent et bien qu'ayant heurté durement le sol, se relevait, exsudant la colère. Priant comme il pouvait, Tekris rassembla son énergie et lança des « pinces dévastatrices », usant de ses dernières réserves de kaïru, avant de se détransformer. Les voyant passer au-dessus d'eux, Teos ricana, son équipière cherchant visiblement à comprendre l'intérêt de la manœuvre.

– Franchement, tu ne sais plus viser. C'est raté.

– Je ne rate jamais ma cible ! rétorqua Tekris.

Rebondissant sur la montagne (Zane, qui n'avait pas fait attention, se jetant à terre pour ne pas se faire happer), les pinces se redirigèrent à toute vitesse sur les deux combattants, au moment où Saïn était enfin parvenue à remonter sur la falaise. Les renversant, ils tombèrent dans le geyser, qui, secoué, jaillit, les emportant pour leur faire heurter la pierre.

µµµ

Les Stax, ayant délogé les Taïro, qui s'étaient engagés dans cette mission sans autorisation, de leur prison presque naturelle, virent le ciel se transformer, se couvrant de nuages lançant des éclairs. Poussant un cri admiratif, Balistar demanda :

– Dites, c'est pas le signe qu'un défi kaïru a lieu ?

– Si Balistar, confirma Ky. Et sans nous.

– Mais qui peut bien lancer un défi ? Les Imperiaz ont bien rejoint Zane, non ?

– Peut-être que ce sont les triplés de la dernière fois qui se battent contre les Radikors ? Dans ce cas, ils ne travaillent pas pour Zane ? Au moins, on sait où se trouve la relique, conclut Maya.

– Oui, et on ne va pas laisser les E-Teens nous la prendre ! Venez !

Suivant Ky, sans vraiment comprendre la situation, les combattants du bien coururent le plus vite qu'ils purent, les Taïro ayant hâte de voir leur idole Boomer se battre, tout en évitant de se faire remarquer pour ne pas se faire renvoyer au monastère. Mais en dépit de leur vitesse, rejoindre la falaise, tout en évitant les pièges naturelles des montagnes leur prit plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Apecks, qui scrutait toujours le ciel, tira la veste de Maya :

– Ça dure toujours aussi longtemps les défis kaïru d'habitude ?

– Non, justement. Celui-ci est particulièrement long à mon goût. Wow !

Une secousse violente ébranla la roche, remuant sans ménagement les combattants, obligés de s'arrêter le temps de retrouver leur équilibre. C'était déjà la deuxième ou troisième fois que le phénomène se produisait, et au vu de l'explosion que Maya avait entendu juste avant, la cause n'était certainement pas naturelle. Une fois le sol revenu à la normale, Boomer remarqua :

– Il va falloir faire très attention en se battant, ou la falaise va finir par s'effondrer, et nous avec !

– On a pas le temps Boomer !

µµµ

– Vous ne manquez pas de toupet, mais vous m'avez oublié, et vous allez le regretter ! rugit Saïn.

_Attends !_ l'interrompit brutalement mentalement la voix de Teos._ Regarde à ta gauche._

Obéissant à son chef, Saïn vit l'équipe des Stax, accompagnée d'une autre plus jeune, probablement les Taïro dont il lui avait parlé, se diriger rapidement vers la falaise. Elle serra les dents, contrariée.

_Ils ne doivent pas nous voir. Nous n'avons pas eu assez de temps, mais ça ne les sauveras pas éternellement. Nous les anéantirons une autre fois. Ils ne nous échapperont pas de toute façon.  
Mais on ne va pas les laisser filer comme ça !_

_Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les mêler à nos querelles, intervint Adriel. Leurs blessures mettront un moment à guérir, nous les attaquerons avant qu'ils ne puissent se rétablir. Teos, n'oublie pas d'appliquer le plan B. Qu'ils comprennent bien dans quoi ils sont impliqués._

Ne répondant pas, Saïn se contenta d'hocher à contrecœur la tête.

– Vous avez réussi à vous en sortir cette fois, mais bientôt, nous reviendrons. Et vous vivrez _votre pire cauchemar _!

– Et au fait, écoutez-moi ou non, mais il est dans votre intérêt de ne pas parler de nous. Vraiment. Mais si vous voulez vous y essayez, je vous en prie, seulement j'insiste, c'est une très mauvaise idée, ajouta Adriel sans satisfaction excessive.

Sous les yeux médusés des Radikors en pleine confusion, Adriel porta ses mains à sa bouche, laissant échapper un long sifflement aigu. Un battement sonore retentit dans l'air, puis le ciel s'obscurcit. Si un aigle avait pu avoir la taille d'un tigre et se balader dans la peau écailleuse d'un lézard, ou si un lézard justement avait six pattes et des ailes, la créature aurait très bien pu être un spécimen terrien un peu bizarre. Mais là…Quand le monstre fantastique se tourna pour fixer de son unique œil les trois combattants, Tekris ne put s'empêcher de frémir sous son regard brillant de férocité et de haine. Aucun animal qu'il avait pu connaître dans sa vie n'arborait une tête pareille, disproportionnée par rapport au corps. Et bien sûr, une gueule énorme, rectangulaire et allongée, aux canines dépassant de la gencive pour se croiser sur les côtés de sa tête. Une seconde, la créature sembla vouloir pousser un cri – que Tekris devina aussi hideux que le reste –, mais sur un geste affectueux d'Adriel, il se contenta de refermer en claquant sa mâchoire, d'un bruit rappelant celui des os brisés. S'allongeant sur le sol, il attendit patiemment ses cavaliers du jour. Puis, détendant ses six pattes écailleuses, le monstre battit puissamment des ailes, montant dans le ciel qui recouvrait son aspect normal.

S'envolant, l'étrange équipe plantant là les Radikors, disparaissant rapidement à l'horizon.

Tekris se tourna vers ses coéquipiers, dans l'intention de leur demander s'ils avaient déjà vu un truc pareil. Mais en voyant l'air sombre, absorbés dans des pensées connus d'eux seuls, le colosse opta plutôt pour un raclement de gorge prudent. Sursautant au son incongru, Zane se tourna vers la source kaïru, se relevant, ayant presque oubliée la raison première de sa venue. Apercevant les Stax s'avancer à grands pas vers eux, il sortit son X-Reader, rassemblant sa dignité pour donner l'illusion de l'assurance tandis qu'il s'avançait vivement jusqu'au geyser. Mais sans se presser non plus, savourant d'avance la tête des Stax. Pointa l'objet sur la source pour en récolter l'énergie à la barbe et au nez de ses adversaires habituels. Juste à temps.

Les Stax débouchèrent enfin sur la falaise ressemblant désormais à un champ de bataille, observèrent les traces du combat, sourcils froncés. Au moins, songea cyniquement le chef des Radikors, ils ne s'interrogeraient guère sur les tremblements ébranlant encore par intermittence la roche.

– C'est le problème avec Zane, il faut toujours qu'il laisse des cratères fumants derrière lui, soupira Ky, secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

– La source kaïru ! cria Apecks, tant excité par la présence de la fabuleuse énergie, qu'il ne prêta qu'une attention toute relative au brun. On l'a trouvée !

Zane écarquilla les yeux, retenant péniblement l'envie furieuse d'éclater de rire. C'est que toute cette histoire tirait quelques peu sur ses nerfs mine de rien !

– Ces gamins sont avec vous ? C'est vous leurs professeurs ?

– Les pauvres, enchaîna Zair, échangeant un regard entendu avec Tekris. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils étaient aussi pitoyables tout à l'heure. Pas étonnant avec des profs aussi faibles !

Ignorant ces remarques acerbes, Les Stax s'avancèrent jusqu'à la fissure contenant la source kaïru, écartant les Taïro au passage.

– Reculez, on s'en occupe. Défi kaïru !

– Pourquoi faire ? Nous avons déjà gagné la relique, déclara pompeusement Zane, se délectant de la déconfiture de ses adversaires. Je l'ai trouvée dans les règles (un toussotement derrière lui le rappela à l'ordre), bon, on l'a trouvée et remportée. Elle est à nous.  
– Quoi ? T'en as du culot ! répondit la rousse, sans voir que Balistar lui faisait signe de se taire.

– Je vais détester cette expression, marmonna Tekris.

– Ce n'est pas du culot, c'est le paragraphe treize du chapitre trois du code kaïru. Vérifie si tu veux. « Un combattant seul, ou une équipe de combattant kaïru, ayant trouvé une source kaïru, et étant sur le point de la récolter, ne peut être dépossédé de ce droit. De même, une relique gagnée à l'issu d'un défi kaïru appartient à l'équipe victorieuse, et ce même si une autre équipe intervient après le défi. » Que je saches, cette règle fut édictée afin d'empêcher d'éventuels débordements de Lokar.

– Parce que tu te souviens du code ? Tu me surprends, Zane, fit Ky.

– Oui, on me le dit souvent, répondit l'E-Teens, récoltant le kaïru sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quelque chose.

Zair se décrispa en voyant l'énergie monter dans le ciel, prenant quelques secondes pour enlever prudemment les épingles de son chignon qui ne servaient présentement plus à grand-chose.

– Ouf, soupira-t-elle à l'attention de Tekris. J'ai vraiment cru qu'ils allaient nous le lancer ce défi, et je ne m'y sentais pas prête !

Regardant enfin les Radikors, Maya, ignorant Boomer qui tentait de protester, remarqua leur état d'épuisement. Les vêtements débraillés, ressemblant à des combattants venant de livrer une bataille particulièrement ardue, ils semblaient également mal en point. Ayant réussi à s'asseoir sur un rocher à l'aide de Zair, Tekris se tenait voûté, appuyé sur le coude, grimaçant quand sa coéquipière, qui s'appuyait sur son autre épaule sans y faire attention, serrait la main. Elle, justement, se tenait les côtes, restant cependant droite, toisant les Stax et leurs novices du regard. Zane lui-même avait un filet de sang qui lui coulait sur la tempe, et la jeune combattante du bien était prête à parier que sous sa cape abîmée tenue à la main, sa blessure ne devait pas lui faire du bien.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé. Ce n'est pas un défi kaïru qui vous a fait ça ?!

– Ça ne vous regarde pas, grogna Zane, remettant aussi naturellement que possible son X-Reader dans sa sacoche.

– Si, car nous sommes des combattants au même titre que vous, rétorqua Ky. C'est une nouvelle équipe, n'est-ce pas ? Qui semble invincible quoi que l'on fasse ? Nous l'avons déjà rencontrée.

– Alors vous n'avez pas à m'ennuyer, siffla Zane, échangeant cependant un regard interloqué avec ses acolytes, comprenant qu'ils n'y comprenaient pas plus que lui. Vous êtes prêts à repartir ?  
– Vous allez voler dans cet état ?! fit Boomer, souriant en les imaginant probablement s'écraser au sol après quelques pirouettes ridicules.

– On va s'gêner ! À moins que tu ne veuilles jouer à la nounou ?

– Ce n'est pas une question de vouloir ou pas Se prendre pour le nouveau Lokar ne rend pas invincible. Vous êtes à l'origine de cette nouvelle équipe, pas vrai ?

Ignorant grossièrement Maya, Zane rajusta le reste de sa cape sur son épaule, se redressant pour garder la face devant ses pires ennemis.

Hélas, la jeune Stax ne possédait visiblement pas autant d'instinct de conservation qu'il espérait. S'avançant à grandes enjambées jusqu'à l'adolescent, elle se planta devant lui, l'empêchant de passer. Zair et Tekris, tout à coup beaucoup plus curieux, relevèrent la tête, attendant la suite sans en perdre une miette.

– Pousse-toi de mon chemin, Maya.

– Hors de question. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de votre sécurité, mais de celle des combattants toute entière ! Vous devez nous dire ce que vous savez de cette équipe de triplés !

Quelque peu vexé par ce qu'elle sous-entendait, Zane croisa les bras, offrant à l'adolescente son plus beau rictus. La tension crispant soudainement leurs muscles, Ky et Boomer se mirent en position d'attaque, prêts à intervenir au moindre geste suspect.

– Oh, tu t'inquiète pour moi ? Comme c'est touchant ! Mais tes cerbères n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier ta sollicitude à mon égard…

Dédaignant grossièrement la Stax, Zane se tourna vers ses coéquipiers, leur ordonnant muettement de le rejoindre. Se reculant vivement, Maya mit la main sur sa joue, de peur qu'une rougeur malvenue y prenne place. Furieuse, Maya le toisa, une petite moue boudeuse tordant ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'écartait de son chemin.

– Très bien, fais comme tu veux. Mais nous finirons bien par découvrir la vérité sur cette équipe.

– Mais bien sûr, on en reparlera. Tu sais, ma proposition de te faire intégrer mon équipe tient toujours, si jamais ton obsolète Redakaï vient à jour à disparaître.

– Hey, fiche lui la paix, t'as compris ? intervint Boomer.

– Je t'avais bien dit que tes cerbères n'appréciaient pas, ricana Zane.

Se retenant de bailler et de grimacer, il alla rejoindre Zair et Tekris, parvenant presque à dissimuler sa souffrance physique. Après un rapide examen visuel, ils se postèrent de part et d'autre de lui pour le soutenir, Zane les maintenant lui-même de son côté, mimant une décontraction exagérée. Enfin, ils décollèrent, pressés de pouvoir rentrer à la maison et de pouvoir bander leurs blessures. Heureusement, le kaïru récolté avait restauré une partie de leur énergie, atteindre la forteresse sans encombres ne serait finalement pas si compliqué.

µµµ

Les regardant s'éloigner, Maya ne détacha son regard qu'en entendant Ky prendre la parole :

– Eh bien, ces Hiverax sont plus dangereux que je ne le pensais.

– C'est certain. Vous avez vu comment ils ont arrangé les Radikors ?

– Mais en attendant, ils ont récupéré la relique sans que vous n'essayez de les en empêcher !

– Djia, le code kaïru est clair, la relique était à eux, marmonna Ky, dépité par ses propres paroles.

– Mais ce n'est pas juste !

– Tout dépend du point de vue, osa Balistar.

– Au moins aurait-ils pu nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, murmura Maya, empêchant Djia de répliquer.

– Vu que Zane se prend pour le nouveau Lokar, se prendre une volée de pois verts lui remettra peut-être les idées en place ! déclara Boomer, pragmatique. Oh, allez, je plaisante, fais pas cette tête ! Je suis sûr que ce n'était que les effets secondaires d'une attaque kaïru. Rappelle-toi la « terre obscure » d'Hexus.

– Oui, finit par approuver Maya, toujours peu convaincue. Vous devez avoir raison. Seulement, nous nous sommes trompés, les Hiverax ne travaillent pas pour Zane.

– Hé, attendez ! intervint Apecks. Il y a quelque chose sur cette montagne !

Ky suivit du regard la direction indiquée par le jeune apprenti. Une seconde, il crut distinguer une silhouette, qui disparut si vite qu'il se demanda avoir rêvé. Une main en visière, le champion kaïru observa les environs. Peine perdue, l'apparition avait disparue. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser tomber, il distingua une forme à l'horizon. Plissant un peu plus les yeux, il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Boomer, occupé à se faire chouchouter par les Taïro.

– Aïeuh, non mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu sais que ça fait mal ?

– Regarde, au lieu de râler !

– Quoi donc ? Il fait beau, et alors ?

– J'ai cru voir quelque chose…Un monstre kaïru peut-être, mais très avec des ailes il me semble, mais je n'en suis pas sûr, il a disparu presque aussitôt.

– Woah, fit Apecks, émerveillé. T'as vu un dragon !

– Mais non, idiot, tança Djia, ça n'existe pas les dragons ! Par contre, les insolations…

– Je n'ai pas halluciné Djia, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. J'ai bien vu une créature volante dans le ciel, tout comme Apecks a vu quelque chose dans les montagnes.

– Très bien, si tu en es si sûr, nous te croyons, lui assura Maya, un regard en coin avertissant la rouquine de ne pas en rajouter. Peux-tu la décrire plus précisément ?

– Malheureusement non, elle était trop loin. Tout comme je n'ai pas bien vu la silhouette dont parlait Apecks.

– Et ce n'est pas tout, je le crains, murmura Maya, la main posée au sol. Je ressens l'utilisation de kaïru, mais quelque chose ne va pas. Ce n'est pas comme le kaïru obscur, là, j'ai l'impression de ressentir une énergie complètement différente.

– Alors, comment peux-tu affirmer que c'est du kaïru ?

– Je ne sais pas, Balistar. Mais je le sens, c'est tout. Enfin…c'est dur à expliquer.

– Peut-être que ça vient du maître des Hiverax ? tenta Boomer. Je ne pense pas que ça corresponde aux Radikors.

– Je ne sais pas. Nous ne les connaissons pas suffisamment pour en être certains. Mieux en parler directement à maître Baoddaï, il saura peut-être ce qu'il en est.

µµµ

Bien loin de là, dans la Cordillère des Andes, l'immense créature transportant Teos, Saïn et Adriel se posa dans un bruit sourd. Mettant pied à terre, Adriel s'autorisa une petite séance de grattage entre les oreilles avec l'animal, qui remua son corps comme s'il s'ébrouait. Posant sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme, il ne bougea plus, laissant échapper un bruit de gorge profond satisfait.

– Hein que c'est un beau arsank mon Evdam, hein qu'il est choux, s'extasia la brune.

Prête à philosopher sur la supériorité de son animal, elle ne se contint que parce que Teos, peu préoccupé des états d'âme de leur transport aérien, prit la parole.

– Bon, mieux vaut revoir notre tactique. Si nous continuons à les attendre à chaque relique kaïru détecté, nous risquons de nous faire surprendre à chaque fois par une autre équipe. Et nous n'avons pas le temps de la jouer « au petit bonheur la chance ».

– N'empêche, ce serait plus rapide si nous n'étions pas obligés de rester discrets. Une bonne flambée de feu grégeois, et hop, menace éliminée ! plaida Saïn.

– Le quoi ?! Pourrais-tu de temps en temps parler de manière compréhensible ?

– Tu sais pertinemment que nous ne pouvons attirer l'attention, intervient Teos avant que les deux adolescentes ne se disputent une énième fois. Tous les membres ayant appartenu au Sang, autres que ma lignée, sont censés avoir disparus, faisant officiellement de nous les seuls possesseurs d'une Compétence. Sauf, bien sûr, les fidèles ayant soutenu mon père dans son accession au trône. Si tu rajoutes encore une fois « de fer », Saïn, je t'écorche vive.

Tout sourire, l'intéressée écarta les mains en signe de reddition. Elle le savait parfaitement capable de mettre sa menace à exécution, et comptait conserver sa peau sur ses muscles aussi longtemps que possible.

– D'accord, tout ça je le sais, j'ai même fait serment sur les Trois Tabous de garder cette fâcheuse situation secrète. N'empêche, ils ont réussi à s'en tirer.

– Guère pour très longtemps, ma chère. Grâce à notre informateur, nous ne mettrons pas plus de quelques jours avant de trouver le lieu où ils se terrent. Et à partir de là, je sais exactement ce que nous allons faire.


	5. Nouveaux monstres, nouvelles batailles 1

**Nouveaux monstres, nouvelles batailles**

Se tordant nerveusement les mains, mâchoires serrées à s'en faire mal, Tekris, n'y tenant plus devant le silence de Zair, finit par demander à voix basse, entre l'agacement et une légère inquiétude :

– Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? C'est vraiment aussi horrible ?

– Mais non, grand idiot, pouffa la jeune femme. Tu t'es pris une attaque kaïru, il n'y a pas de gerbe de sang ou de marque de griffe qui feront d'horribles cicatrices !

– Ouais, bah c'est quand même douloureux, kaïru ou pas. T'es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de traces ?

– Oh, tu as bien un gros hématome, mais rien de bien grave, fit Zair en appliquant un baume à l'odeur puissante sur son omoplate.

– Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis !?

– Chut, moins fort, le réprimanda-t-elle, Zane est parti se reposer un peu, il a mal dormi cette nuit.

– Ou sinon quoi, tu m'écorches avec les lames que tu caches un peu partout sur toi ? plaisanta Tekris, sachant que sa coéquipière, qui adorait les dagues, en avait toujours une ou deux sur elle.

En guise de réponse, Zair appuya brusquement là où trônait ledit gros hématome. Fermant sa bouche en pleine protestation ( et en couinant un « Aïe » peu viril), Tekris se contenta de grommeler, grimaçant quand Zair passait trop fort la main.

Elle avait beau se moquer, ça faisait quand même un mal de chien, kaïru ou pas ! S'il devait être honnête, c'était l'attaque la plus douloureuse subie par l'adolescent. Habituellement, les ecchymoses récoltées durant un combat étaient le résultat de tel ou tel X-Drive (l'atterrissage consécutif à une « tornade plasma » par exemple), les attaques kaïru ne laissant que très rarement de véritables traces physiques sur les corps, si l'on exceptait les courbatures inhérentes aux activités sportives. Cependant, avec l'offensive de Teos, Tekris avait l'impression de s'être fait labourer l'épaule par une véritable griffe. Petit, un jour où il traînait dans les rues, il avait voulu caresser un petit chien errant passant par là. L'animal, maigre et famélique, n'avait pas été de cet avis, se débattant pour échapper à sa poigne, lui léguant de profondes marques pleines de saleté sur les bras. Eh bien, les sensations étaient les mêmes, et ce n'était guère agréable !

D'ailleurs, cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que leur mission s'était terminée, mais bouger son épaule ou faire des mouvements brusques était encore proscrit pour lui pendant encore quelques temps, lui avait dit Zair en dépit de ses sarcasmes. Et sûrement aussi les missions kaïru, avait-elle ajouté après un petit silence hésitant, craignant, il fallait bien se l'avouer, la réaction de Zane. Heureusement, ce dernier n'avait pas entendu. Sitôt ses propres blessures soignées et s'être assuré de ne pas être suivis, il avait déclaré mériter un repos de quelques minutes. Résultat, il s'était écroulé sitôt ses paupières baissées, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Lorsque les Radikors avaient enfin rejoint la forteresse particulièrement épuisés (à dire vrai, s'il n'y avait pas eu la source kaïru pour remonter un peu leur niveau d'énergie, aucun d'entre eux ne savait s'ils auraient pu faire tout le chemin…), ils n'en menaient pas large. S'organiser dans ces conditions avait été quelque peu laborieux. Une fois passés rapidement sous la douche histoire d'enlever la poussière les recouvrant, Zair fut la première à se faire soigner sous les directives de Zane, aidée par un Tekris prétendant, comme tous les mâles de cet âge, que ce n'était que de petits bobos de rien du tout. Zane en avait profité pour commencer à se soigner seul, pensif. Ses deux compagnons avaient craint que son humeur ne soit revenue à l'orage, mais il n'y avait eu aucune démonstration de colère. S'occuper de sa blessure à la tête avait déjà été difficile, même si le chef des Radikors avait tout fait pour le cacher. Le simple fait de lever les bras ravivait sa brûlure, et il s'était dépêché d'en finir. Puis Zair était venu l'aider, toujours accompagnée de Tekris qui ne voulait pas qu'elle se fatigue trop. Sa blessure étant sur le point de se rouvrir, et, peu patient, il avait lancé quantité de « aïe » et de « je leur ferais payer ». Puis, il avait demandé si Zair voulait qu'il s'occupe de Tekris pour la reposer ce dernier, connaissant la douceur légendaire de son chef, en avait eu des sueurs froides. Mais voyant son visage se décomposer, Zair eut pitié de lui. Dissimulant son sourire sous sa main, elle avait affirmé que ce n'était pas la peine, et qu'il pouvait se reposer. Zane, sa susceptibilité un peu froissée, n'avait rien ajouté. Si pour une fois qu'il voulait aider, ils refusaient, eh bien tant pis, qu'ils ne se plaignent pas après ! Puis, s'asseyant dans un coin de la pièce en vérifiant que personne n'était en vue, c'était là qu'il s'était endormi comme une masse. Et Tekris avait d'abord eu bien du mal à garder sa façade d'impassibilité durant les soins, avant de la laisser tomber en faisant le dos rond pour soulager ses douleurs.

Et à présent, Zair vérifiait l'avancée de la guérison de Tekris, qui ne supportait pas la vue du sang –sa grande hantise, mais hors de question que les deux autres l'apprenne, sinon il ne manquerait pas de se faire charrier jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !-, d'où son agitation actuelle. Encore vexé d'avoir été presque impuissant face à l'équipe de Teos, Zane avait refusé de se faire soigner par Zair le matin même, déclarant qu'il en était parfaitement capable seul. Tekris avait craint d'avoir à regarder un mouchoir taché de sang (voir le filet le long de la tempe de Zane lui avait déjà fait des frissons), mais s'il n'avait qu'un bleu, comme les remarques du style « mais qu'est-ce que t'es douillet, c'est pas possible » venaient juste de défiler, ça devrait aller…C'était juste embêtant en somme, mais encore quelques jours, et il serait suffisamment en forme pour repartir au combat contre les Stax, et peut-être bien se venger de cette équipe franchement étrange. Du moins, il s'en persuadait avec une ténacité admirable pour se motiver et s'empêcher de ruminer à longueur de journée.

– C'est bon, j'ai terminé, tu peux aller chercher ton doudou, fit Zair en se rinçant les mains.

– Ha ha, vraiment très drôle…

Bon, il se doutait bien qu'en se tortillant sur sa chaise, sur laquelle il s'était assis à califourchon, Zair n'allait pas manquer de le taquiner. Mais ça faisait partie du personnage, comme les colères violentes ne pouvaient être dissociées de Zane. Observant du coin de l'oeil sa coéquipière, Tekris se demanda pourquoi, envers et contre toutes les démonstrations de son caractère, disons, particulier, Zane ne baissait jamais dans l'estime de la jeune femme. Pourtant, avec ses caprices et ses désirs de domination du monde, Tekris avait déjà du mal à le supporter alors que cela ne faisait que cinq ans qu'ils cohabitaient. Zair, elle, s'il avait bien interprété les sous-entendus, vivait près de lui depuis leur enfance. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait qu'avoir des soupçons, surtout avec la façon dont Zair regardait leur chef quand ce dernier se préoccupait de tout autre chose. C'était un sujet tabou, et Tekris n'en savait guère beaucoup plus. Il ne cherchait pas non plus à les interroger,, de toutes façons, avec la quête du kaïru, ce n'était pas du tout le sujet principal de préoccupation. Zane et Zair ne l'avaient pas non plus interrogé sur sa propre famille. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, tout comme il s'en fichait royalement en temps normal. Mais depuis qu'il avait vu les retrouvailles entre Ky et Connor, il y repensait régulièrement, presque malgré lui. Il n'avait pas connu son père, parti peu après sa naissance pour une raison obscure, mais se souvenait un peu de sa mère. Elle était morte alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans, mais durant ces quelques années, elle lui avait donné tout l'amour qu'il aurait pu rêver d'avoir, jouant sans difficulté les rôles des deux parents. Vivre avec son souvenir était à peu près la seule chose qui lui avait permis de tenir tout ce temps, entre son arrivée sur Terre, les familles d'accueil qu'il détestait, les soucis de la vie. Cela avait été son but, se rappeler son visage, de sa tendresse quand elle le réveillait le matin avant de partir travailler, le confiant à d'autres femmes de l'établissement qu'elle sélectionnait avec soin. Et puis, comme pour toute personne ayant perdu ses parents jeune, les contours étaient devenus flous, les couleurs moins précises en dépit de ses efforts, jusqu'à un beau jour où il ne se rappelait plus que du général, sans pouvoir se souvenir de tel ou tel détail lui ayant paru inoubliable. C'était peu de temps après cette triste découverte que Lokar l'avait recruté, lui donnant un nouveau but dans sa vie, devenir plus fort grâce au kaïru. Mais le retour de Connor avait ravivé ces pénibles souvenirs, et il regrettait de n'avoir aucune image, pas même une photo, pour se rappeler le doux visage de sa mère. Il n'en avait gardé que son alliance et celle de son géniteur, qu'elle avait conservé avec un faible espoir, pendues à une chaînette autour de son cou, et son nom de famille, Emmett, qu'il portait fièrement. Espérant malgré tout sans se l'avouer que ce nom lui permettrait de rencontrer un jour son père. Juste une heure, le temps nécessaire pour lui demander pourquoi, et lui cracher à la figure toute sa colère et son mépris. En attendant, il restait auprès de ses équipiers, écartant toute question qui pourrait remettre en cause ses choix et ses décisions, même – surtout – venant de sa conscience. Il détestait les humains ne lui ayant jamais rien apporté de bon, alors le kaïru était un excellent moyen d'en tabasser quelques-uns dans les règles.

Le voyant voûter un peu plus le dos, restant silencieux, Zair se trompa sur ses préoccupations réelles. Jusque là, elle l'avait vu adopter cette attitude uniquement quand il cherchait à sentir le moins possible les douleurs de son corps, trop fier pour le montrer ouvertement. Aussi crût-elle qu'il s'agissait une nouvelle fois de cela.

Elle eut un instant d'hésitation, puis revint jusqu'à lui. Ne s'en apercevant pas immédiatement, il manqua de sursauter en sentant une main fraîche sur son épaule douloureuse. Tordant le cou pour dévisager sa partenaire, elle lui intima de se tourner de nouveau d'une pichenette sur le crâne. Du bout des doigts, elle suivit le tracé de trois marques noirâtres, rigoureusement parallèles, gravées dans la chair de son ami. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, effroyablement nerveuse, elle appuya crescendo ses mains, bien à plat sur les balafres dont elle avait caché l'existence. Durant toutes ces années, elle n'avait pu s'exercer, dans le but tacite de ne pas attirer l'attention. Zane en personne avait décrété, six ans auparavant, nécessaire de rester les plus discrets possible. Aussi, s'il apprenait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, il y avait de grandes chances de le lui faire payer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ou peut-être pas, qui savait ? Zane était probablement moins radical, elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser à son sujet. La seule chose lui important, était l'importance de se trouver en état de combattre, si l'équipe de la falaise réapparaissait. Hors, Tekris ne pourrait pas se défendre correctement en l'état actuel des choses, si les Radikors devaient essuyer une offensive dans les prochains jours. Il s'agissait uniquement de logique, implacable. Et puis, pour l'objectif visé, elle n'aurait besoin que d'une toute petite quantité d'énergie kaïru, à peine décelable,et encore.

Avant de pouvoir marmonner à la dictature, Tekris eut le souffle coupé par une brusque brûlure dans son dos. Serrant le bois de sa chaise au point de la faire craquer, il posa le front sur le dossier, se demandant quelle ânerie était sortie de sa bouche méritant pareil traitement. Cependant, la sensation ne dura pas, et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, un froid à la limite du supportable s'installa, décroissant rapidement, laissant son dos engourdi. Cela lui rappela la seule fois de sa vie où il était allé chez le dentiste pour se faire arracher une dent : c'était la même impression que celle de l'anesthésie, la joue de hamster en moins. Mais excepté cela, la douleur l'ayant tiraillée ces derniers jours semblait endormie définitivement. Se redressant, il fit jouer prudemment les muscles de son épaule, surpris de ne sentir qu'un léger pincement.

Bouche bée, il suivit des yeux sa coéquipière reboucher le tube de pommade, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quand il reporta son attention sur elle, elle demanda d'un ton neutre :

– C'est mieux comme ça ?

– Mais…Ce que tu viens de faire, c'était…Enfin, je veux dire, c'est de la magie !

– Pas du tout, j'ai juste tenté une autre manière de mettre la pommade, tout simplement. Contente de voir un résultat positif.

Tekris fronça les sourcils, loin d'être convaincu. Un doute s'invita dans son esprit. Cette étrange guérison ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une autre manipulation de sa coéquipière, vue dans un contexte bien différent. Il faillit lui poser la question directement, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Cependant, Zair, le voyant ouvrir la bouche, attendait patiemment le suite, sur la défensive. Ne souhaitant pas la braquer, l'adolescent dit la première chose lui passant par la tête.

– Je m'interroge sur cette nouvelle équipe.

Bon, il aurait mieux fait d'être moins concis…Heureusement, Zair sauta sur cette occasion de changer de sujet, se permettant un léger sourire taquin.

– Laquelle ? Les novices ou les cinglés ?

– Deuxième réponse, rit Tekris. La première m'amuse plus qu'autre chose !

– Moi aussi. Je me demande surtout pourquoi ils voulaient tellement nous éliminer.

– Surtout pour des novices !

– Tekris, tu pourrais rester sérieux deux minutes ?

– Impossible, sinon j'ai trop de questions flippantes qui me viennent à l'esprit. Par exemple, si ces extraterrestres, parce qu'ils en sont, sauf si les humains ont muté vachement vite dans certains coins de la planète, tenaient tant à garder leur présence secrète, pourquoi les Stax les connaissaient déjà ?

– Ce n'est pas très correcte comme phrase, ça.

– Je veux dire, les trois zozos nous ont dit que c'était dans notre intérêt de nous taire. Mais les Stax ont du les rencontrer auparavant, d'après ce qu'ils ont dit. Pourquoi, dans ce cas, lancer cet avertissement de fait inutile.

– Bonne question. Un oubli peut-être ?

– J'pense pas que c'est aussi simple, grommela Zane en entrant dans la pièce.

En pleine opération sieste, il avait été tiré de son sommeil par le rire de son équipier. Il ne se tenait pas derrière la porte en attendant de pouvoir soigner son entrée, du tout.

Maussade, il attrapa la première chose mangeable à portée de main, à savoir un bâtonnet de réglisse à demi mangé. Mâchonnant la friandise sous le regard dégoûté de Tekris (il détestait le réglisse. A dire vrai, il l'avait en horreur), Zane se vautra fort peu élégamment sur un petit tabouret en ébène qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Pensif, il se gratta machinalement le côté de l'oreille, avant de darder un regard malaimable sur ses deux camarades.

– Vous en faites du bruit, j'avais enfin réussi à m'endormir, et voilà que vous me réveillez au saut du lit.

– Tu sais, il est presque deux heures de l'après-midi…

– Hein ? Mais pourquoi vous m'avez pas réveillé ?!

– T'avais l'air d'en avoir besoin, et puis quand on te réveille, tu cries à l'injustice.

– Raah mais vous êtes idiots ? Enfin bref, ils voulaient vous garder en vie, j'en suis certain. Leur but était surtout de nous mettre hors d'état de lutter pour que vous fassiez ce qu'ils veulent. Je crois qu'ils veulent quelque chose de précis, et sont prêts à tout pour ça.

– Mais pourquoi ? protesta Tekris. On les connaît même pas ! Pourquoi manipuler du kaïru comme ils le font, pour ne pas récolter une importante source juste à côté ?

– Je viens de le dire, c'était nous leur cible. Pas le kaïru.

– Et si c'était une diversion ? Effrayer les autres équipes de combattants pour pouvoir récolter l'énergie à leur guis, tenta Zair, la voix soudain faible.

Si Tekris s'en inquiéta intérieurement, Zane ne dévia pas d'un iota de son affirmation.

– Absolument pas. Ces trois-là ne cherchaient pas de reliques, il voulaient des proies. Et pas toute l'équipe, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Le type là, Teos, il a essayé de me planter en plein défi. Je l'ai vu sortir une arme. Discrètement, mais bien réelle.

– Il y a autre chose qui me turlupine, ajouta Tekris. Comment tu as su qu'ils allaient attaquer ? Pas que je m'en plaigne, ça nous a sûrement sauvé les fesses. Mais quand même, c'était providentiel.

– Hum, marmonna Zane, pris de court. Une intuition.

Zair, ayant repris une posture plus assurée, fronça les sourcils. Un effet tendant à devenir une mode, ironisa-t-elle. Bientôt, les Radikors finiraient ridés comme des papis !

– Aussi, renchérit le colosse, vous avez vu cet espèce d'oiseau gigantesque, sur lequel ils sont partis?

– Absolument pas, je me suis fait crever les yeux récemment, ricana Zane, on ne peut plus moqueur.

Mais malgré sa pique, il échangea un regard gêné avec Zair. Les deux Radikors, soudain tendus, ne prêtèrent qu'une oreille discrète au bavardage de Tekris.

– C'étaient le même que celui représenté sur les brassards du chef, enfin je crois. Vous avez vu ?

– On essayait plutôt de ne pas se faire écraser, marmonna Zane.

– Des oiseaux géants, si on peut appeler ça des oiseaux, sûrement pas terriens. Pourtant, je suis certain d'avoir déjà vu un truc de ce genre quelque part. Mais où ?

– Ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, murmura Zair, le regard perdu dans le vide.

– Pardon ?

– Rien, je pensais à voix haute. Je peux te parler d'un truc, Zane ?

– Tu n'as pas plus précis ?

– Si, mais ça ne va pas te plaire.

– Dis toujours, ça sera peut-être utile.

Prenant le bout de ses cheveux qu'elle avait détaché lors de sa toilette, n'ayant pas eu le courage de se faire son chignon habituel à cause de ses côtes encore sensibles, Zair lança un rapide regard sans équivoque vers Tekris. Zane, comprenant le message, écarquilla les yeux, avant de la prendre par le bras et de l'emmener à grandes enjambées un peu à l'écart, la collant sur le mur pour que leur coéquipier ne les entendent pas.

– Hé ! Fais attention à elle, elle est blessée ! intervint ce dernier à l'attention de Zane, préférant ne pas insister sur sa mise à l'écart sans explications.

Il se doutait que les deux autres avaient leurs secrets, c'était même logique s'ils avaient grandis au moins en partie ensemble. Mais savoir qu'ils n'avaient probablement pas le choix ne rendait pas cette situation plus agréable. Il mourait d'envie d'écouter leur conversation, seulement, s'ils s'en rendait compte, ils risquaient de lui en vouloir, et pas pour deux minutes.

Se tournant vers la fenêtre, presque blessé, il ne vit pas Zair lui jeter un regard d'excuse.

– Vas-y, balance, grogna Zane. A quoi te font penser ces drôles d'oiseaux, que je sache si j'en suis un de mauvais augure ?

– Tu sais ce que je vais dire. Cet animal, c'était sans aucun doute un de la race des arsank.

– Ceux que tu utilisais pour aller t'entraîner au Dôme ?

Zair hocha affirmativement la tête. La lâchant, Zane se passa la main sur les yeux, cherchant à comprendre. Tout allait si bien depuis plusieurs années-il occultait volontairement son renvoi du monastère de sa mémoire-, alors pourquoi leur passé se manifestait aussi brutalement tout à coup ? Car il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences l'éclair qui le frappait, ses visions, puis cette nouvelle équipe, ça ne pouvait pas être un pur hasard.

– Ne nous emballons pas. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

– Tu crois qu'ils venaient pour nous Zane ?

– C'est fort probable en tout cas.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous voudraient précisément s'ils ne veulent pas tous nous envoyer six pieds sous terre ? Je ne comprends pas.

– Moi, ce que je me demande, c'est comment ils auraient pu retrouver notre trace. Nous avons été plus que discrets, on a choisi une planète qu'ils méprisaient, et surtout, nous n'avons pas utilisé réellement notre kaïru intérieur pour ne pas les alerter. A quoi ça servait alors d'être aussi prudent !

Zair lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton, Tekris s'étant retourné pour leur lancer un regard interrogateur.

Alors qu'il commençait à se demander si la façon dont il avait trouvé le coffret de Lokar avait joué un rôle dans l'intervention subite de Teos et ses sbires, il remarqua que sa vis-à-vis avait l'air mal à l'aise, se grattant nerveusement les bras. Un tic nerveux quand elle cachait quelque chose.

– Dis-moi, tu es certaine de tout me dire, l'interpella-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Sursautant, Zair fit un sourire forcé, cherchant une bonne excuse expresse et crédible.

– Mais oui, je pensais, c'est tout. (Devant l'air peu convaincu de Zane, elle se dépêcha d'ajouter) En fait, je me disais…pour Tekris, est-ce que ça ne serais pas mieux de lui expliquer un peu la situation ? En restant vague bien sûr, mais il ne sait rien, et l'équipe que nous avons croisée n'a pas l'air de faire grand cas des dommages collatéraux. S'ils essaient de le capturer, ce serait mieux qu'il sache à quoi s'attendre.

– Mais on ne sait même pas ce qu'ils nous veulent exactement ! Ne le mêlons pas à ça.

– Enfin, Zane, on peut juste lui dire…

– Tu es sourde ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit non, alors n'insiste pas !

– J'aimerais que tu me parles autrement, je ne suis pas une Imperiaz que je sache !

– Ah oui ? Eh bien eux, au moins, ils obéissent quand je commande ! Pas comme certains !

– Attention à ce que tu vas dire, Zane !

– Je tremble de peur ! Que vas-tu faire sinon ?

Zair le regarda, outrée. La colère monta rapidement en elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. Serrant les poings, elle fit ce dont elle ne se serait jamais cru capable.

Levant la main bien haut, elle gifla avec force le vert, avec l'idée de lui remettre les idées en place, si forte que sa tête en tourna. Le bruit de la claque surprit tout le monde, la jeune femme y compris. Zane mit quelques secondes à réaliser, puis porta la main à sa joue. Bouche bée, Tekris résistait à l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour ne pas subir l'ouragan qu'il sentait venir à grande vitesse, malgré le silence pesant.

– Ça. Celle-là, tu l'as pas volée, siffla Zair, prête à détaler, le coeur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine.

Sonné, son vis-à-vis mis un temps à réagir. L'air s'épaissit, emplit d'une tension à couper au couteau. Puis, en une fraction de seconde, elle vit le visage de Zane se parer d'une telle fureur, d'une telle violence, qu'elle regretta sur-le-champ son geste de rébellion, surtout en n'étant pas dans des conditions de défense optimales. Le corps entier de l'adolescent se mit à trembler, tandis qu'il gardait le visage tourné, dans la position où l'avait mis la claque.

Des souvenirs heurtaient son esprit, si violemment qu'il ne parvenait à penser correctement. Enfant, dans une salle d'entraînement, en face-à-face avec lui. Il n'avait même pas dix ans. Une première gifle s'abattant sur sa joue, le projetant au sol dans un bruit sourd.

_Recommence._

Cette voix maudite, haïe ! Et pourtant il obéit, échoue encore. Une nouvelle gifle.

_Recommence !_

Encore une fois, il se remet en position, réessaie. Échoue de nouveau, comme à chaque fois.

_Tu n'essaies même pas. Tu es pathétique. Ta sœur, elle, est déjà si prometteuse. Recommence !_

Lui, l'enfant, proteste avec véhémence. Il n'y arrive pas ! Il a tout essayé, travaillé des heures et des heures, sans obtenir de résultats. Il n'y arrive pas !

_Sale petit menteur. Lâche. Tu as peur, avoue._

L'homme ne crie pas, il n'en a pas besoin. Il lui fait peur, l'enfant nie. Mais la vérité se lit dans ses yeux. Oui, il le sait, l'autre en face aussi. Il est mort de trouille, effrayé de ce pouvoir qui l'habite. Il ne veut pas essayer de nouveau, il veut juste avoir la paix ! Et l'autre ricane, méprisant.

_Tellement pathétique. J'aurais pourtant pu être si fier de toi._

L'enfant relève le nez. Bien vrai, ça ? Juste un peu ? Mais son espoir est impitoyablement broyé.

_Mais tu es si misérable que tu me donnes envie de vomir._

Une gifle encore. L'enfant ne bouge pas, se contentant de se protéger le visage.

_Puisque tu es si faible, je m'en vais. Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps. Mieux vaut s'occuper de ta sœur, elle, elle obéit. Si je reviens un jour, peut-être seras-tu bon à cirer mes chaussures._

Et l'homme ricane, ravi de sa propre plaisanterie.

Des gifles, une gifle…Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi, siffla l'adolescent, relevant lentement les yeux.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il fondit sur elle, lui agrippa brutalement les bras, si fort que Zair craignit futilement qu'il ne les brise. Il la secouait violemment, criant de plus en plus fort.

– Pourquoi tu as fait ça hein ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?!

– Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! se débattit l'E-Teens en réponse.

– Pourquoi Zair, pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? hurla-t-il en levant le poing.

– Ça suffit !

Lâchée brusquement, elle tomba à la renverse, incapable de comprendre dans un premier temps qu'elle gisait les fesses par terre, libérée de cette emprise mauvaise. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle releva les yeux, terrifiée à l'idée de devoir se battre contre son propre chef. Zane lui faisait face, maintenu par la taille par Tekris. Interloqué, il fixa ses mains, les yeux vides. Puis il en leva une, la passa comme machinalement sur sa joue, fixant l'horizon droit devant lui. Ce geste finit par le reconnecter à la réalité regardant sans comprendre la jeune femme lui faisant face, il réalisa ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une seconde plus tôt. Il allait lever physiquement la main sur Zair, la frapper, comme si c'était normal, ça lui était venu impulsivement, sans qu'il ne saisisse tout de suite.

Il bredouilla, paraissant ne pas y croire lui-même.

– Ne refais plus jamais ça. Jamais.

Se défaisant de l'emprise de son coéquipier, il recula lentement. Prudemment, le colosse s'interposa entre les deux combattants, mains sur les hanches et regard peu amène.

– Est-ce que, bordel de bonsoir, vous vous rendez compte de l'énormité de vos réactions !? beugla-t-il, le langage de son enfance lui revenant naturellement en bouche. Vous n'avez pas l'impression que c'est plus que disproportionné non ?

Aucune réponse ne suivit cette déclaration, par ailleurs rhétorique. Zair ne parvenait pas à articuler le moindre mot, les yeux fixés sur les deux hommes devant elle. Puis Zane se retourna, repartant vers sa chambre, sans un mot.

Quelques secondes pesantes et silencieuses passèrent, puis Tekris alla jusqu'à Zair, l'aidant à se relever. Encore choquée, elle bougea les lèvres sans rien dire, avant de laisser échapper :

– Ce n'était pas…En face de moi, quand j'ai relevé les yeux en lui criant de me lâcher, ce n'était pas Zane que j'ai vu dans ces yeux qui me faisait face. Zane avait disparu, ce n'était pas lui que je voyais. Mon Zane n'aurait jamais levé la main sur moi, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Mais moi aussi, je l'ai frappé, alors que jamais je ne… Petits, il me protégeait dès qu'il le pouvait, quitte à fuir ensemble se cacher en attendant que ça passe. Il a mauvais caractère, il aime se battre, mais n'aurait jamais osé la secouer, surtout si je suis blessée. Mais depuis quelques temps, les bons souvenirs se font plus rares, moins forts. Et même moi, je n'arrive pas à faire la part des choses…Je l'ai frappé Tekris ! Et j'ai peur, peur de ce qu'il contient en lui !

– Shh, calmes-toi, murmura l'intéressé, passant sa main dans son dos dans un geste apaisant.

Franchement largué par la tirade précipitée de sa coéquipière, il pesa soigneusement ses mots avant de reprendre la parole, plus lentement qu'à son habitude. Et d'où provenait ce pincement au coeur quand elle avait dit « mon Zane », complètement incongru ?

– C'est allé beaucoup trop loin. Je ne comprends pas vos réactions, à tous les deux. Mais il n'aurait pas dû te provoquer. Tout comme tu n'aurais pas dû réagir à sa provocation.

– Je sais, mais ç'a été plus fort que moi. Il ressemblait tellement à…quelqu'un que je ne tiens pas en haute estime.

Un ange passa, durant lequel Tekris maudit son incapacité à trouver les bons mots. Puis Zair murmura, plus pour elle-même qu'à son attention :

– C'est peut-être un peu plus compliqué. Mais comme Zane est un garçon, j'ai toujours eu peur qu'un jour, il ne devienne pas seulement d'un caractère exécrable, mais aussi violent…comme ça. (Elle respira un grand coup, prenant conscience de ne pas être seule). Il va falloir qu'on en parle, je crois.

– C'est nécessaire, oui, confirma Tekris, résistant péniblement à l'envie de demander des précisions. Mais je ne te laisses pas seule avec lui avant d'être certain que ça ne se reproduira plus.

Zair réarrangea ses vêtements, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, comme pour rassurer un naïf.

– Tu sais, j'ai juste été déstabilisée. Je suis capable de me défendre seule sinon.

– Ça je sais, tu l'as déjà prouvé plein de fois. Tu es la fille la plus courageuse que je connaisse.

– Tu sais quoi ? Je te préfère depuis quelques jours. J'ai l'impression qu'avec Lokar, tu n'étais qu'une machine à combattre, alors que depuis qu'il a disparu, on voit plus ta personnalité. Tu t'affirmes.

– Ah ? Oh, ben merci. Tu veux que j'aille chercher Zane ?

– Ça ira, je peux m'en charger si tu veux. Je sais que tu n'aime pas trop te confronter à lui quand il est en rogne, et là, c'est pas mal.

– Non, j'y vais, il faut bien que je m'affirme, hé hé !

Ignorant sa remarque, la jeune femme se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, le regardant partir vers la chambre de Zane. Elle n'était pas douée pour la discussion, mais au fond, elle voulait savoir si Zane devenait réellement dangereux, ou s'il s'était juste s'agit d'une circonstance exceptionnelle. Quand il avait fondu sur elle, elle avait nettement vu la rougeur de ses iris habituellement noirs. Il avait perdu le contrôle, et elle se demandait à quel point. Zair était habile à maîtriser ses émotions, et les débordements étaient rares. Seulement elle savait qu'il n'en était pas de même pour Zane, qui devait, bien qu'il n'en dise rien, se battre chaque jour contre sa nature plus qu'impulsive. Mais jamais il n'y avait eut semblable situation.

Et si cela empirait au point que Zane ne disparaisse complètement, ou trop, elle ne devrait pas hésiter à prendre les choix qui s'imposeront.

µµµ

Zane claqua la porte de sa chambre, puis saisit la chaise pour la coincer sous la poignée. Une fois sûr que personne ne pourrait ouvrir la porte facilement, il recula jusqu'au mur, se laissant glisser au sol, les jambes en coton. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, et pas seulement à cause de sa blessure. Il était abasourdi : qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Depuis son face-à-face avec Teos, il perdait totalement les pédales et encore, cela ne datait pas non plus de la fin des âges, comme si le démon à la peau noire avait réveillé quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qu'il voulait oublier. Il se trouvait tellement ridicule, à avoir l'impression de perdre pied, de se perdre. Un mauvais caractère n'était pas ça ! Ce n'était pas lui ! Ou…et si c'était son vrai lui, s'il n'y avait rien à faire pour contrer la malédiction du sang ?

_Alors je me battrai encore et encore, jusqu'à réussir ou sombrer définitivement._

Quoique, en y réfléchissant, il agissait bizarrement depuis sa chute de l'arbre. Portant la main à sa poitrine machinalement- cela commençait à devenir un réflexe chaque fois que ça le tirait désagréablement-, il ferma les yeux, convoquant à lui le maximum de souvenirs. D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas rêvé tout à l'heure, quand il s'était endormi ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus non plus.

Revenant à la fameuse mission à l'origine de tout, ses yeux se fermèrent, l'aidant à se concentrer. Quelque chose avait changé, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi. Il se souvenait de Maya qui l'interpellait, avoir vu l'attaque « pointes de glace » se précipiter vers lui. Et à partir de là, tout devenait flou. Il se souvenait de la lumière aveuglante, de la douleur, puis d'avoir sombré dans le noir complet, avant de rêver.

Il se concentra sur ce qui c'était passé juste avant qu'il ne chute, une manière comme une autre de ne pas penser à Zair et à ce qu'il avait fait, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il devrait affronter son geste tôt ou tard. L'attaque, la lumière, la douleur, la chute. La glace, le blanc aveuglant, la brûlure, ne plus pouvoir se raccrocher. Le rouge de l'attaque…

Une réminiscence soudaine l'arrêta. Il se rappelait d'autre chose, d'une sensation il n'avait pas souffert au torse conjointement avec l'attaque de Maya ou l'éclair. Juste avant, il sentit comme une autre douleur, distincte, aux yeux. La lumière de l'éclair, trop forte, lui avait brûlé une demi-seconde avant la rétine, y imprimant une image qu'il n'arrivait pas à visualiser, il s'en souvenait maintenant.

Levant une main jusqu'à son visage, il se cacha l'œil droit, fixant le mur sombre de brique, sans succès. Il changea ensuite de côté. Il vit tout de suite qu'il avait l'impression de voir les contours plus flous et plus sombres, bien que ce ne soit que léger. Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya de se concentrer sur l'image qui avait été formée si rapidement, pour savoir ce que cela pouvait bien être.

Au bout de quelques minutes il laissa tomber, incapable de vraiment se concentrer et agacé.

Ruminant avec irritation ces deux minutes ayant changées son existence, son X-Reader se mit à biper légèrement, indiquant une nouvelle source kaïru. Et une sacrée relique, constata-t-il en voyant l'appareil survolté. Il devait y avoir une quantité énorme d'énergie pour dégager un tel signal.

Presque aussitôt, une deuxième source de kaïru obscur se manifesta. Il allait devoir envoyer les Imperiaz sur l'une d'elle, c'était certain, car les Stax n'allaient pas tarder à les détecter eux aussi, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Mais il fallait savoir sur quelle relique les Stax allait partir pour ne pas faire d'erreur stratégique. Traçant de nouveau un cercle-miroir dans le vide, il pensa à Mookee, non pas que ça l'enchantait, mais la petite mascotte alien restait tout le temps dans le X-Scaper pendant les missions. Si les Stax avaient décollé, Mookee devait regarder le tableau de bord avec la destination de l'équipe de Baoddaï, ou n'en était pas loin. Comme ça Zane saurait où ils se rendaient en priorité, puisque les deux sources étaient de kaïru obscur.

_Les marais hein ? Eh bien, j'avais pensé envoyer les Imperiaz à la rencontre des Stax, mais j'ai une meilleure idée, qui va me permettre de réfléchir correctement en m'amusant un peu._

Et comme pour se moquer des coïncidences, un coup sec frappé à sa porte lui fit tourner la tête, puis la voix de Tekris, plus ou moins bien maîtrisée :

– Zane, il faut qu'on parle tous les trois, et tout de suite.

– Pas maintenant Tekris, fit Zane d'une voix forte, pour qu'il n'entende pas le bruit de la chaise qu'il remettait à sa place. Tu peux entrer (ce que fit Tekris sans se gêner, le visage fermé). Deux sources kaïru ont été détectées. Les Imperiaz se chargeront d'une, tandis que je m'occuperais de l'autre choisie par les Stax. Je ne veux pas vous exclure, mais (il chercha comment le formuler sans que Tekris ne le prenne pour du je-m'en-foutisme, au vu de ce qui venait de se passer)…Zair et toi, vous ne pouvez pas combattre du tout, alors que de mon côté, je peux lancer quelques attaques.

– Tu ne vas pas combattre maintenant ? Fais plutôt l'inverse, tes blessures sont loin d'être guéries.

Une attention charmante, mais à l'effet gâché par le ton peu concerné de Tekris.

– Face aux Stax, en ce moment, je ne suis pas certain qu'ils soient capables de gagner. Je vais bien, et je prends mes précautions. Je sais exactement ce que je vais faire. Peux-tu te charger de les prévenir ? Ton X-Reader devrait avoir les coordonnées de la relique, c'est celle qui n'est pas dans un marais.

– Je crois surtout que tu veux éviter une discussion qui doit avoir lieu. Et je maintiens que te transformer maintenant est prématuré. Tu ne peux pas tout fuir comme ça.

– Tu veux jouer les donneurs de leçons ?

– Je suis très loin de jouer.

– Je ne fuis pas Tekris ! C'est juste que deux reliques ont été détectées, et je vais bien…

– Si tu ne fuis pas, pourquoi tu ne me regarde pas en face ?

Un silence suivit sa question, pendant lequel Zane, le corps tendu comme un arc, prenait une autre cape dans son armoire, tentant de paraître naturel et assuré. Mais il sentait le regard peu convaincu de Tekris le marquer comme au fer rouge entre les omoplates. Il lissa le tissu du plat de la main –cette cape-ci était comme la première, à l'exception qu'il n'y avait pas de col montant, juste une encolure épousant la base de son cou, et pas d'excroissances sur la partie lui recouvrant les épaules. Ca ferait l'affaire pour l'instant. Enfin, d'une voix peu assurée, il finit par avouer, tout en enfilant son vêtement d'un geste rapide :

– Parce que je ne peux pas. Je suppose que c'est ça, éprouver de la culpabilité.

– Et tu crois que te jeter tête baissée dans la bataille, et souffrir en te battant, t'aideras ?

– Non, admit Zane, mais…

– Mais ?

Le chef des Radikors forma les mots avec sa bouche, silencieusement, sans parvenir à les prononcer. Il l'avait mérité. Zair ne se vengerait jamais de la même manière que celle dont il l'avait traitée. Alors sentir un peu de douleur, voir même éprouver cette sensation de déchirement quand sa blessure n'était pas cicatrisée, c'était ce qu'il recherchait au fond. Se punir, s'infliger lui-même de la douleur, au moins savait-il ce qu'il faisait. Cela pouvait paraître kamikaze, mais Zane avait parfois une fâcheuse tendance à l'autodestruction, qu'il cachait si bien que personne ne s'en rendait compte. Alors cela pouvait paraître égoïste, mais il allait volontairement se transformer, autant pour gagner le combat –ce qui était nécessaire-, que pour avoir mal. Mais Tekris semblait avoir deviné, tout sinon une partie de ses intentions profondes. Enfin, peu lui importait, tant qu'il le laissait y aller. C'est pourquoi il répondit, sans confirmer ni infirmer son affirmation précédente :

– Écoute, nous parlerons autant que vous voudrez à mon retour, et quelle que soit mon humeur, d'accord ?

– J'y compte bien, mais n'essaie pas de te défiler.

– Bien sûr que non. Tu préviens les Imperiaz ? Et…est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

– Je m'occupe des pourris-gâtés. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment savoir, par rapport à la deuxième question, elle ne m'a rien dit de plus sur vous. Sinon, tu peux le lui demander toi-même.

Hochant la tête sans vraiment y penser, Zane ouvrit la fenêtre, puis s'envola, laissant Tekris se charger de prévenir les Imperiaz.


	6. Nouveaux monstres, nouvelles batailles 2

**Nouveaux monstres, nouvelles batailles (deuxième partie)**

Marchant dans la boue qui collait à ses chaussures telle une sangsue, Zane avançait vite, en dépit de ce qu'il aurait d'abord cru. Être seul avait ses avantages, comme progresser beaucoup plus vite, surtout quand on connaissait mystérieusement bien le chemin. Il n'avait pas à répondre aux questions intriguées de ses équipiers. Car il se souvenait très bien de ce passage de sa vision : sa transformation en monstre assez…perturbante. Il ne s'en faisait pas pour le duel qu'il avait prévu de lancer à Ky, mais que Bruticon devienne couvert de cloques tel un adolescent faisant une poussée d'acné ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie de tenter l'expérience. Si cette métamorphose allait vraiment avoir lieu, peut-être était-ce encore une de ces fausses visions qu'il expérimentait depuis tout petit. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir réussi à en avoir qui ne finissait pas en queue-de-poisson pour lui ou son équipe. Jamais, avant aujourd'hui, ses visions ne s'étaient révélées exactes, alors pourquoi maintenant son pouvoir déciderait de lui venir en aide ? Sauf, s'il s'agissait d'une manipulation pour le pousser exactement là où l'on voulait qu'il soit.

À cette pensée, il frissonna de colère. Il commençait à en avoir marre, de cette impression d'être manipulé ! Pourtant, peu de temps auparavant, en trouvant l'X-Reader de Lokar, il pensait vraiment être tel un élu, choisi par la destinée, et qu'il allait accomplir de grandes choses. Seul cela comptait, prouver qu'en dépit de tout ce qu'on avait pu lui dire enfant, il était puissant, capable de régner, de dominer. Qu'il était fort ! Et il le prouverait, il le désirait toujours aussi ardemment, et la première étape était d'être reconnu comme une vraie menace par le Redakaï, pas seulement comme un pauvre sous-fifre ayant pris la grosse tête. Euh, houlà, depuis quand il se souciait de tels détails ?

Au début, c'était bien plus simple dans sa tête : devenir maître du mal à la place de Lokar, être son digne successeur dans le style puissance et sournoiserie. Mais plus le jeune homme cherchait à accomplir son rêve, plus les difficultés et autres aspects techniques se présentaient à lui. Et s'il les balayait habituellement d'un revers de main, il n'y arrivait plus. Parce qu'il était un chef avec plus de responsabilités ? Peut-être, mais il ne voulait pas se perdre en cours de chemin, songea-t-il en repensant à la scène qui s'était déroulée, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser totalement de son esprit.

Sur sa droite, le paysage changea du tout au tout. La végétation, déjà rachitique, en devenait inexistante, et les arbres semblaient flétris, comme privés de leur force vitale. Obliquant, le jeune homme s'engagea sur le chemin, grimpant une petite butte. Au sommet de celle-ci, il observa les alentours, s'appuyant sur un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. De là, il pouvait dominer un peu plus le marais, voir si les Stax s'approchaient de trop près. Et par chance, il était seul pour le moment. La source kaïru se trouvait en contrebas de la petite colline où il se trouvait, au centre d'une clairière crée par son pouvoir destructeur, comme entourée de sable et de terre poussiéreuse et même sans se rapprocher davantage, Zane pouvait sans problème sentir la puissance qu'elle dégageait. Et bien que se rappelant ce qui risquait d'être un moment désagréable, il avait hâte de pouvoir tout récolter, au nez et à la barbe de Ky, qui n'aurait d'autre choix que de le regarder faire !

_En parlant du loup_, sourit-il. Le chef des Stax venait d'apparaître un peu plus loin, puis disparut derrière les arbres, pour en ressortir à quelques mètres de la source. Seul. Ca allait être encore mieux que ce qu'il pensait. Se dissimulant un peu plus derrière l'arbre, il attendit patiemment que Ky soit juste à côté de la source. On pouvait lui reprocher beaucoup, mais pas de ne pas soigner ses entrées !

– On a eu de la chance de la trouver avant les E-Teens ! se réjouissait d'ailleurs le chef des Stax, bien loin de se douter de ce que préparait l'adolescent.

Pointant son X-Reader sans même lever les yeux vers le lieu où se tenait Zane, il s'apprêta à récolter le kaïru. Maya et Boomer allaient être heureux de pouvoir quitter ce marais qui empestait, sans compter que la puissance de la source était trop forte pour la laisser entre de mauvaises mains !

– Alors ça c'est pas gentil, champion ! On ne partage plus avec ses amis ?

Zane ricana tandis que Ky se retournait vers lui. Vu sa tête, il ne s'attendait pas à être dérangé.

– Mes amis ne sont pas aussi corrompus et assoiffés de pouvoir que toi, Zane !

– Merci pour tous ces compliments, susurra l'intéressé (décidément, quand il s'agissait de Ky, il pouvait tout lui dire, ça lui glissait dessus comme un pet sur une tringle à rideau- merci Tekris pour l'expression). Mais il est temps pour moi de prendre ma revanche. Je te défie en duel kaïru !

– Duel kaïru accepté, fit Ky, d'un air suffisant que Zane se promit d'effacer.

Se baissant pour faire le signe du défi, les deux combattants virent le ciel se parer une nouvelle fois de bleu, formant comme un puits au-dessus du lieu où ils se tenaient. Se redressant rapidement, Zane dégaina son X-Reader. S'il voulait avoir toutes les chances de son côté, il devait tout de suite passer aux choses sérieuses sans laisser à Ky le temps de réfléchir. Même s'il savait qu'il serait vainqueur.

– Bruticon !

Il poussa un cri autant d'habitude que de douleur en se transformant. Il repensa à la scène qui s'était déroulé le matin même, à ce qu'il avait fait à Zair, au moment exact où il se sentit disloqué, là où la douleur se fit la plus forte, imprimant la sensation avec violence dans son esprit, associant la brutalité dont il avait fait preuve à cette souffrance. S'il ne parvenait pas à se contrôler en douceur, il allait s'imposer de quoi ne plus jamais lever la main sur elle !

D'après ses prévisions, le début du combat aurait dû se dérouler ainsi : invoquant une « scie antimatière », Ky se serait fait emporter, l'attaque n'arrêtant pas son chemin à son abdomen.

– Scie antimatière !

Sauf que, faisant outrageusement fi de la conviction ayant prononcée ces paroles, rien n'apparut entre les énormes mains verdâtres de l'adolescent transformé en monstre.

Son adversaire restant muet de stupeur, Ky éclata d'un rire franc.

– Bah alors, on ne sait plus se battre, Zane ? Besoin d'un petit stage de remise à niveau ?

– Tu sais où tu peux te le carrer, ton stage ? rétorqua l'intéressé, autant inquiet que furieux. Marteau titane !

Voilà qui n'était absolument pas subtil, mais cette façon de procéder se révéla payante. Le champion kaïru n'eut que le temps de lever les yeux pour distinguer de quelle attaque il s'agissait. Heurté en plein ventre, ce dernier pensa avec ironie qu'heureusement, ce n'était qu'une attaque kaïru, car sinon, il n'y aurait plus de Ky du tout ! Étrangement, Zane le regrettait au contraire.

le dos de Ky heurta durement les racines d'un arbre. Le souffle coupé, il entendit Maya crier son prénom. Encore tremblant sur ses bras, il avala goulûment de grandes gorgées d'air dès qu'il put respirer de nouveau, avant de sentir une ombre imposante assombrir sa vue. Moqueur, Zane s'était posé à quelques pas de lui.

– Ne me dis pas que tu en as déjà eu assez ? fit-il, ravi de voir son rival par terre.

– Ne rêve pas trop, rétorqua Ky qui n'avait pas l'intention de se faire battre aussi facilement.

Sortant à son tour son X-Reader de sa pochette, il invoqua son monstre favori.

– Métanoid ! (Il s'éleva pour prendre de la hauteur, afin d'avoir assez d'espace pour frapper fort sans abîmer la nature alentour, Maya n'aurait pas aimé le voir saccager quelconque plante verte, même pour un duel. Puis, choisissant une attaque rouge :) Frappe de titan !

Zane se retint de pousser un ricanement justifié en entendant le nom prononcé. Oh le doux imbécile ! Il savait exactement quelle attaque utiliser pour contrer celle-ci.

– Épée de l'ombre, clama-t-il, savourant son effet.

Le vert traversa le rouge comme un couteau dans du beurre, puis heurta Ky de plein fouet, qui s'était imprudemment positionné juste derrière sa « frappe de titan ». Levant le bras pour se protéger le visage par réflexe, ce dernier ne put rien faire, entraîné de nouveau jusqu'au sol, jusqu'à se retrouver pour la deuxième fois dos-à-dos avec un arbre. Durement secoué, il se détransforma en gémissant, tentant de comprendre ce qui c'était passé, sous les yeux effarés de Maya et Boomer, qui avaient du mal à y croire.

Zane, de son côté, atterrit victorieusement au sol, un large sourire sur le visage. Après l'humiliation de son tout premier duel kaïru, celui-ci avait un délicieux goût de « reviens-y ». Il regrettait presque que le combat soit aussi court, même si cela ridiculisait copieusement Ky.

Mais maintenant, le plus dur restait à faire. Oubliant de lancer une réplique cinglante comme il en avait l'habitude, il jeta un regard sur la source de kaïru obscur. Elle était terrifiante, certes, mais aussi terriblement attirante. Il avait presque l'impression qu'elle l'appelait, le suppliant de se laisser succomber à la tentation d'y plonger. Mais penser à l'étrange transformation qui devait avoir lieu l'arrêtait un peu. Enfin, si cela impliquait de devenir encore plus puissant pour écraser les Stax…

Réprimant un frisson, il fit apparaître l'X-Reader de Lokar, le pointant sur la source pour en récolter l'énergie. Sachant à peu près ce qui allait se passer, il se força à ne pas paniquer quand le kaïru obscur remonta le faisceau partant de son appareil, mais il eut tout de même un geste de recul en le voyant se jeter sur la main de Bruticon comme une sangsue. Ne bougeant pas mais regardant avec appréhension le kaïru, il le regarda modifier l'apparence de son monstre signature, couvrant son bras d'espèce de purulences rouges. L'énergie remonta ensuite à son épaule, puis sur son visage. A ce niveau, l'adolescent fut brutalement envahi par la puissance du kaïru. Il sentit tout son potentiel, sa force, et pendant quelques secondes, ce fut d'une intensité presque jouissive.

Seulement pour quelques secondes. Car presque immédiatement, il sentit que ça n'allait pas le faire. Et à partir de là, tout bascula.

Le kaïru obscur envahissant son torse, il eut l'impression que l'on versait du sel sur sa plaie, l'énergie noire continuant son chemin sur son monstre sans s'en soucier. Celle-ci s'engouffra dans cette faille ouverte, cherchant à pénétrer plus profondément encore, tentant de prendre le contrôle en se servant de cette brèche, tout en semblant murmurer des promesses de le rendre plus puissant s'il se laissait faire. Zane s'arc-bouta mentalement contre cette intrusion autant physique que psychique. D'accord, il avait senti que cette source détenait un potentiel fantastique, mais il se battait déjà depuis quelques jours pour garder le contrôle sur lui-même, alors ne pas résister pour ne plus pouvoir se dominer, aujourd'hui, ça lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces ! Mais alors, une chose encore plus étrange se passa.

Son propre kaïru intérieur, sentant sa résistance, entrant en contact avec le kaïru obscur, cet intrus plus ou moins désiré. Les deux semblèrent s'apprivoiser, puis se fondre, collaborer, au grand désespoir de Zane. Des flashs de sa chute des arbres apparurent sous ses paupières closes, comme si la stimulation de sa blessure en ravivait les souvenirs enfouis. Il avait oublié où il était, ce qu'il faisait, seules les images qui défilaient dans son esprit étaient claires. Il vit de nouveau la lumière aveuglante, en ayant cette fois la nette sensation de brûlure sur son œil, l'image qui s'y imprimait aperçue plus nettement sans toutefois être clairement distinguée encore. Il se vit tomber, basculer dans le vide, à la recherche d'un appui qui ne vint jamais. Serrant les dents, il maudit de toutes ses forces Teos, Lokar et les deux cinglées qui accompagnaient le noir, pour tous les ennuis qu'ils lui apportaient.

Et il atterrit sans douceur sur les fesses. Rouvrant les yeux sous la surprise, il balaya les alentours du regard. Il avait déboulé dans une grotte très spacieuse les murs étaient arrondis, fait de pierre irrégulière mais ayant étrangement une apparence lisse. De courts stalactites tombaient du plafond, et le sol était jonché de stalagmites, de crevasses et de petits monticules pierreux, dont l'apparence n'engageait pas à y faire un somme sous peine de se retrouver le dos en compote. La seule source de lumière de l'endroit était un petit feu dressé dans l'une des rares zones à peu près plate, révélant les tons gris et marron de la pierre. Zane était un peu à l'écart de ce feu, ce qui était plutôt sage, car trois silhouettes se tenait, droites, devant ce dernier. L'adolescent retint un cri de stupeur. Les trois formes, celle du milieu ayant les bras croisés, n'étaient autres que Teos et ses sbires. Un silence surpris régnait, et le chef de l'équipe semblait attendre une réponse. Soudain, un rire mauvais éclata, résonnant sur les parois pierreuses, Zane sursautant. Pourtant, les trois cinglés gardaient leurs bouche close ? Fronçant les sourcils, l'adolescent remarqua une anfractuosité dans la paroi, qu'il n'avait pas aperçue de prime abord, dans laquelle se tenait une silhouette de forte stature. Puis, une voix en sortit, si horrible que Zane en regrettait presque le rire qui avait précédé.

– Je comprends mieux maintenant.

– Peu importe, soupira Teos. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Allez-vous faire ce que nous voulons ?

– Bien sûr. Comment pourrais-je refuser, alors que le Redakaï se retrouvera à genoux, sans pouvoir rien faire ? De votre côté, êtes-_vous_ certain de pouvoir y arriver ?

– J'aime votre façon de tout sacrifier pour la vengeance, ricana Saïn, mais ne faites pas l'erreur de nous sous-estimer. C'est un grand honneur que nous vous faisons là.

– Laissez-nous faire ce que nous devons, et assurez nos arrières au cas où. C'est tout ce que nous vous demandons. Comme ça, quoi qu'il se passe, nous serons gagnants.

Un frisson désagréable remonta le long de l'échine de Zane. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Et à qui parlaient les trois cinglés encore ? Certainement pas un marchand de fleurs. Se retournant afin de quitter les lieux, Teos laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Le sourire de quelqu'un qui se rend à une bataille qu'il sait gagné d'avance. Et l'espace d'un instant, le E-Teens aurait pu jurer qu'il le fixait lui, à travers les piliers de pierre. Il remarqua que le regard du garçon n'exprimait aucune émotion à ce moment, lui faisant penser à un acteur dont le film aurait été mis sur « pause », sans qu'il ne sache d'où lui venait cette étrange comparaison. Puis, les contours du lieu se brouillèrent, pas assez rapidement pour l'empêcher de distinguer une silhouette capuchonnée se renfonçant dans les ombres de la grotte.

Enfin, il sentit le kaïru obscur cesser son invasion, et son esprit put revenir là où il était censé être une minute plus tôt. Zane esquissa un mouvement en ne sentant rien sous ses pieds, avant de se rendre compte que ses yeux, qui s'étaient refermés, voyaient le ciel grisâtre qui aurait du se trouver au-dessus de sa tête. Le sol dur sous ses omoplates termina de lui confirmait ce qu'il craignait il était apparemment tombé sur le dos, l'adolescent préférant éviter le mot « évanoui ». Il s'appuya sur ses mains pour ne pas s'étaler lamentablement, se disant que cela lui rappelait terriblement quelque chose qu'il avait sur le bout de la pensée. Sa blessure l'élança douloureusement, crispant son visage. Zane se força à agir pas réflexe pour ne pas s'y attarder. La priorité était de se relever, c'était une règle de base pour rester fier, rester debout. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans une tentative de paraître nonchalant, il fit un effort considérable pour lever une jambe et poser le pied sur le sol, reprenant son souffle, puis presque immédiatement il avança sa deuxième jambe, se levant d'une impulsion, serrant les dents quand de petits points noirs apparurent dans son champ de vision. Depuis quand était-il faible au point d'avoir la vue qui se troublait ? Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller et se retrouver avec ses rêves de conquête et de gloire « simples », Lokar ne reviendrait jamais et il pourrait asservir l'Univers comme il le voulait.

– Wouah, ça, c'était intense, laissa-t-il échapper.

Balayant les alentours du regard, Zane croisa celui de Maya. Rempli d'une sourde angoisse, en dépit de son statut d'ennemi du monastère. Ah non, tout, mais ne pas paraître faible devant la gamine des Stax !

Se concentrant brièvement, il parvint à créer une illusion de lui dans son état normal, comme il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois enfant. De là où il venait, la moindre faiblesse était sujette aux pires moqueries et à la honte. Aussi avait-il dû développer suffisamment son énergie intérieure, afin de toujours paraître prêt à en découdre, et surtout prêt à gagner n'importe quel combat. Aux yeux des Stax, il était aussi frais qu'au début du combat, dissimulant sa faiblesse passagère. Ca ne durerait pas longtemps, mais ce serait suffisant, se dit-il, sans savoir que Maya, surprise de le voir tout à coup en forme alors qu'il venait à peine de se relever, se posa quelques questions en se promettant de trouver la réponse plus tard.

– Zane, est-ce que…est-ce que ça va ? osa demander Ky.

Entendre la voix du chef des Stax rendit toute sa fougue au E-Teens.

– Mais bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je respire la santé et la bonne humeur ! siffla-t-il d'un ton acerbe, le foudroyant littéralement du regard.

Berné par l'illusion, Ky prit sa remarque au premier degré, l'observant sans rien dire tandis que Zane observait quels X-Drives il venait de récolter, s'éloignant de quelques pas. Mais Maya ne fut pas totalement dupe de l'illusion. Elle se doutait que ce qu'elle voyait ne reflétait pas réellement la vérité. Le chef des Radikors était un menteur et un dissimulateur hors pair, alors masquer son état physique ne devait pas être très dur pour lui. Cette idée l'agaça profondément détestant ne pas savoir quand on lui cachait quelque chose. La personne en question dusse-t-elle être l'E-Teens le plus désagréable qu'elle connaisse.

Avançant de quelques pas, Zane leva les yeux vers elle d'un air méfiant (pourvu qu'il soit juste tombé et qu'il n'ait pas perdu connaissance, espéra le chef des Radikors) mais ne reculant pas d'une cacahuète (se contentant d'incliner l'écran de son X-Reader pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ses X-Drives), elle mit les poings sur les hanches, peu impressionnée :

– Si là tout de suite tu respire la bonne humeur, je n'aimerais pas savoir ce que c'est quand tu es fâché.

Baissant les yeux sur la jeune femme, Zane ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire entre l'envoyer balader vertement ou l'ignorer grossièrement. Histoire d'arranger les choses, la petite péronnelle lui bloquait le passage pour partir, il devait s'envoler, mais pour ça, il fallait qu'elle se pousse afin d'avoir un espace de débattement ! Il faillit la pousser sans ménagement, mais le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé à la forteresse l'arrêta net. Alors, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, il lança une réplique d'un ton le plus désagréable possible :

– Eh bien, continue sur cette voie, et tu verras bientôt la différence de manière significative.

– Je ne te conseille pas de lui faire le moindre mal, intervint Boomer, l'air menaçant.

– Maya, reviens avec nous, ajouta Ky en lui tendant la main.

– Et pourquoi ne viens-tu pas la chercher toi-même, monsieur l'ex-champion ? Il semblerait que tu aies beaucoup de mal à canaliser ton équipe.

– Ne te mêle pas de ça Zane, Ky sait très bien que je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

– Oui, et c'est pour ça que tu vas lui obéir bien gentiment, n'est-ce pas Maya ? susurra l'adolescent en reculant afin d'avoir l'espace nécessaire pour s'envoler. On se reverra bientôt Ky, à ton grand regret.

µµµ

Atterrissant sans douceur dans la neige près de l'ancien repaire de Lokar, Zane s'appuya sur une paroi glacée pour s'empêcher de tomber le nez dans la poudreuse. Luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts, il pensa presque avec désespoir à la discussion qu'il avait promis de tenir avec Zair et Tekris. Il ne se sentait pas du tout en état. Sa tête pulsait affreusement alors qu'il n'avait pas poussé sur son énergie, Ky ayant été vaincu en deux attaques, et il avait l'impression d'avoir les jambes en coton. Sans compter que le tissu de son vêtement collant à sa poitrine ne lui disait rien de bon. Maudit kaïru !

_Je n'aurais jamais dû céder, j'aurais dû lutter encore plus !_

Pourtant, le tout formait un étrange mélange : il se sentait momentanément affaibli, mais il avait également l'impression qu'il serait presque invincible une fois remis. Ou bien délirait-il peut-être…il était déboussolé. Ça et cette excursion dans la grotte…il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il sentait quelque chose s'agiter en lui, mais différemment de d'habitude. En temps normal, quand « ça » se sentait assailli, « ça » réagissait avec brutalité, cherchant à le submerger, à prendre le contrôle. Mais cette fois, le kaïru obscur et « ça » semblait former une étrange synergie. Comme s'ils étaient en pleine phase de transition, avant de…De quoi d'ailleurs ? Sous la torture, Zane n'aurait su le dire. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était de ne pas avoir réussi à invoquer une attaque kaïru, qu'il maîtrisait pourtant à la perfection.

Les choses changeaient, mais le chef des Radikors ne parvenait pas à comprendre vers où son équipe et lui se dirigeaient.

Remontant les marches quatre à quatre, il pénétra le plus silencieusement possible dans la forteresse, écoutant où pouvaient bien se trouver ses équipiers. Il fut soulagé de les entendre aux prises avec les Imperiaz, qui venaient visiblement d'apprendre qu'on les avait envoyés exprès loin des Stax.

– Une équipe telle que les Imperiaz mérite d'affronter les Stax en personne, pas d'être reléguée au rang de toutou, criait Diara à tue-tête, furieuse.

– Oh, ça, ça se discute, soupira Zair. Tu auras beau meugler, Diara, la décision vient de Zane, et on ne discute pas ses choix, est-ce bien clair ? Ah moins que tu ne veuille que je te débouche les oreilles ?

Cela lui laissait un peu de répit. Zane n'écouta pas la suite, repartant dans sa chambre, dont il oublia de bloquer de nouveau l'entrée à l'aide de la chaise. Il jeta sa cape sur la table, puis retira son sweat avec empressement. Allant dans sa salle de bain, il se plaça devant un miroir récupéré quelques jours plus tôt, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement en ne voyant pas de sang maculer ses vêtements. Le bandage, constata-t-il, avait été suffisamment maintenu pour protéger efficacement sa blessure. Seul un léger tiraillement l'incommodait. Mais il sentit l'inquiétude monter en remarquant le reflet rouge dans ses pupilles ébènes. Cependant, s'il était intérieurement agité, son esprit restait à peu près clair, et la nuance était dérangeante. Fixant le plafond, il tenta de se concentrer sur son kaïru intérieur pour l'apaiser, afin qu'il puisse retrouver suffisamment de stabilité d'esprit pour garder « ça » tranquille, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le faire disparaître.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'y étendre. De petits coups frappés à sa porte résonnèrent, suivis de l'entrée de Zair dans sa chambre. La fixant au travers du miroir, l'adolescent lui demanda silencieusement ce qu'elle voulait :

– Il me semblait bien t'avoir entendu rentrer, et vu que tu n'es pas intervenu pour remettre les Imperiaz à leur place, je me demandais si ça allait. Je crois que j'ai ma réponse.

La gorge sèche, Zane avala sa salive avant de lui dire :

– Laisse-moi tranquille, j'arrive dans quelques minutes pour parler. De toutes façons Tekris doit t'attendre à côté.

L'ignorant, elle posa sa main sur son front d'abord. Zane ferma les yeux ce contact l'avait toujours apaisé, la main fraîche de l'adolescente semblait calmer à coup sûr les idées ou les autres choses qui tourbillonnant follement sous son crâne en permanence. Comme si le froid engourdissait ses pensées parasites, leur intimant de le laisser tranquille aussi longtemps que cela durait. Il suivit ensuite le chemin de la main de son équipière sur sa tempe, puis sur son torse. Enfin, la fraîcheur se retira, et il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu ne t'es pas retrouvé dans un tel état d'agitation intérieure depuis bien longtemps, murmura Zair, peinant à détourner le regard de ses pupilles. Et même ainsi, tu ne devrais pas être aussi, comment dire…

– Moi-même ? C'est compliqué, et long à expliquer. Seulement il y a pire : je n'ai pas réussi à utiliser une simple scie antimatière, durant mon combat contre Ky. Je l'ai défié en duel kaïru, précisa-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de Zair.

– Tu t'es retrouvé incapable d'utiliser des attaques ? demanda sa vis-à-vis, incrédule.

– Non, toutes celles provenant du X-Reader de Lokar ont fonctionnées. Mais je n'ai pas pu toutes les vérifier, cela va de soit.

– Alors, attends avant de t'affoler. Teste-les, puis nous aviserons ensuite en fonction des résultats. Il s'agit peut-être d'une erreur de manipulation ?

Zane prit, pour une fois, le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Qui sait, si elle avait raison ? Les évènements de ces derniers jours avaient pu le troubler suffisamment pour perturber son kaïru intérieur. Car c'était grâce à cela que les combattants parvenaient à utiliser les X-Drives : certes, ces derniers étaient récoltés grâce aux reliques et au kaïru qu'elles contenaient. Mais sans énergie, ils devenaient de simples cartes au design travaillé. Quand une personne avait le potentiel de devenir un ou une combattante, les X-Drives lui permettait de canaliser une fraction de sa force intérieure au sein des représentation d'attaques, donnant vie à ces dernières. Sans kaïru intérieur, pas d'attaques. Ainsi, une altération psychique de son kaïru intérieur pouvait parfaitement avoir provoqué ce cafouillage. En tout cas, Zane souhaitait tellement y croire…

_Je suis désolée._

Zair sursauta, surprise d'entendre tout à coup la voix mentale de son frère. Elle sourit malgré elle.

Enfants, comme ils avaient rarement le droit de se parler, ils développèrent rapidement cette méthode de communication pour pouvoir rester en contact, au point que ça leur était devenu plus naturel que l'usage de la parole. Au point de, en se concentrant, pouvoir ouvrir leurs esprits respectifs l'un à l'autre. Ainsi, ils étaient en permanence ensemble, même séparés d'une ou plusieurs planètes. Mais ils avaient dû arrêter et fermer hermétiquement leurs esprits l'un à l'autre afin de ne pas se faire repérer, suite à leur arrivée sur Terre. Si Zane, excepté quelques moments particuliers, avait toujours gardé une zone hors d'accès, Zair s'était habituée à être plus ou moins deux dans sa tête, et se retrouver seule tout à coup avait été brutal pour la petite fille qu'elle était. Ils n'avaient pas su quoi faire pour conserver le lien qui les unissaient, et s'étaient peu à peu éloignés. Puis ils avaient rencontrés Tekris, et, voyant Zane ravi d'être chef et de commander le garçon, déjà bien costaud et plus grand que lui d'une bonne tête, elle s'était dit qu'en calquant son comportement sur celui du colosse, elle pourrait à la fois se rapprocher de lui et tenter de l'apaiser. Mais Zane n'était pas quelqu'un de serein, il était plutôt l'inverse, torturé par son passé, et cela s'était significativement aggravé depuis son renvoi du monastère. Zair savait ce que l'enseignement de Baoddaï avait représenté pour l'adolescent, mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'aurait que difficilement pu rester en tant qu'élève de celui-ci avec son caractère, qui plus est que le chef du Redakaï ne savait pas quel passé se cachait derrière le garçon à la peau verte habitué à devoir tricher. Elle l'avait pourtant laissé faire, se contentant de lui dire qu'elle ne croyait pas à sa réussite plutôt que de l'encourager, avant de se mettre insidieusement à son service, en quelque sorte, sans pour autant oublier son propre caractère, prête à remettre son autorité en doute si cela lui procurait des avantages.

_Et si je te dis qu'il faudra un peu plus que cela ?_

Zane lui fit une petite moue, la prévenant implicitement de ne pas pousser pépé dans les hortensias.

Haussant les épaules, elle tenta un fin sourire à son attention. Il n'y répondit pas, mais se retourna directement face à elle, preuve qu'il l'avait apprécié, se laissant glisser au sol.

_Je te promets de ne plus recommencer?_

_C'est déjà mieux. Vu que j'ai moi aussi quelques chose à regretter, disons que nous sommes quittes pour cette fois._

Zane hocha affirmativement la tête. Il n'était pas doué avec les mots, et pire encore pour s'excuser, vu qu'il n'en ressentait que très rarement à la fois l'envie et le besoin. Néanmoins, il se sentait plus calme à présent. Il conservait encore un léger mal de tête, mais ses agitations, si elles n'avaient pas disparues, semblaient s'être atténuées. Il se sentait simplement dans le même état qu'après une grosse mission. Même ses pupilles ne conservaient plus qu'un léger reflet rougeâtres, constata Zair avec soulagement.

– Tâchons de repartir du bon pied maintenant, conclut-elle.

– Comme tu dis. Tekris va encore trouver ça un peu trop facile je te parie.

– Ne nie pas qu'au fond, ça l'est. Mais, du moins personnellement, je veux croire en nous, à notre capacité à aller au-delà de nos querelles, quelles qu'elles soient.

– J'aimerais avoir encore un peu de ton optimisme, soupira Zane, s'apprêtant à se relever.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je vais annoncer à notre cher coéquipier que ça va mieux entre nous…non ?

– Si si, s'empressa de répondre Zair en voyant sa moue soudainement méfiante, mais c'est moi qui vais lui parler. Toi, repose-toi, car les reliques n'attendront sûrement pas et tu dois être en état de te battre.

– Mhm, approuva l'adolescent. Mais on va la jouer prudente : jusqu'à ce que vous soyez guéris, nous allons plutôt envoyer les Imperiaz en mission à notre place, et je me chargerai des reliques isolées.

– Mais comment vas-tu faire pour savoir sur quelle relique iront les Stax ?

– Ça, marmonna Zane en observant avec une obstination admirable le carrelage des murs, je m'en charge. Ah, et au fait, arrange-toi pour te remettre le plus vite possible. Il faut se tenir prêts à toute éventualité.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, sourit la jeune femme elle savait qu'il s'agissait de sa manière de sous-entendre qu'elle devait également se reposer. Sinon, Tekris me forcera à aller dormir !

Mais juste avant qu'elle ne passe le seuil, Zair se retourna, prenant son courage à deux mains :

– Zane, tu sais, je pense qu'on s'est beaucoup éloignés tous les deux ces dernières années.

– Est-ce que tu veux bien en discuter plus tard s'il-te-plaît ?

– Oui, évidemment, soupira l'adolescente en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle sortit à regrets de la pièce. Buté comme l'était Zane, il ne dirait rien de plus.

µµµ

Ne voyant Tekris nulle part dans la cuisine, Zair sortit à l'extérieur de la forteresse, ignorant le froid qui mordit instantanément sa peau. A vrai dire, elle n'y avait jamais été sensible. Les Imperiaz avaient disparus depuis longtemps de l'horizon le plus jeune des Radikor avait fini par trouver un moyen de les renvoyer d'où ils venaient, et tant mieux ! La prochaine fois, ce sera Zane qui s'occupera de l'horripilante princesse et de son équipe ! Bon, il fallait être juste, depuis que le garçon à la peau verte avait libéré leurs parents, au moins Koz et Teeny semblaient les tenir en meilleure estime- pour ce que ça lui faisait personnellement…- et ne rechignaient pas à venir dès qu'ils étaient appelés. Et comme Tekris, devant l'absence de Zane, avait décidé de leur laisser les trois monstres de l'ombre que les Imperiaz avaient récupérés le matin, ces deux-là ne cherchaient pas à se venger des Radikors ou à les renverser, Zair en était sûre. Le véritable problème, c'était franchement Diara ! Quoiqu'il se passe, elle était toujours en train de se plaindre, et c'était la seule qui n'acceptait pas la situation vis-à-vis de l'équipe régnante. A tous les coups, comme elle était encore étiquetée « sous-fifre », ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que son frère et sa sœur la tienne, car vu l'humeur générale de Zane en ce moment, il ne laisserait pas passer quelconque insubordination. Quoique, s'il fallait remettre le trio princier à sa place, Zair ne serait pas contre un peu d'exercice de remise en forme…

Apercevant enfin son acolyte assis en tailleur sur une pierre, contemplant d'un œil pensif les étendues désertiques s'étendant à perte de vue, elle se dirigea vers lui silencieusement, comme à son habitude. Lui ne la vit pas tout de suite, au point qu'elle put s'approcher suffisamment pour voir qu'il tenait une petite chaînette dans sa main. Il tournait entre ses doigts ce qui ressemblait à des anneaux. Faisant mine de rien, Zair sifflota innocemment pour signaler sa présence. Le sursaut que fit Tekris en se retournant, lui permit d'entrapercevoir rapidement qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inscrit à l'intérieur de l'une d'entre elle. Remettant précipitamment l'ensemble dans sa poche, l'adolescent bredouilla, pris au dépourvu :

– Euh, tu n'es pas avec Zane ? Puisque tu as refusé que je t'accompagne.

– Je te l'ai dit, cette fois, nous devions parler de choses personnelles. Mais tu t'en doutes, puisque tu nous a observés à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

– Moi ? Mais pas du tout, je…

– N'essaie pas de jouer les innocents, je t'ai vu.

– Ah bon ? fit l'adolescent, tout piteux. D'accord, j'avoue. Mais je n'avais pas confiance, admets que c'était justifié.

– C'est gentil de ta part je suppose. Nous avons revu l'incident de ce matin, et c'est réglé. Il n'y a plus à s'en faire, ça ne se reproduiras pas.

– Tu en es vraiment sûre ? Parce que j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu lui pardonne facilement.

– Tu peux me reprocher beaucoup, mais pas ça. Fais-moi juste confiance, d'accord ?

Marmonnant trop bas pour qu'elle comprenne, Tekris mit les mains dans ses poches, visiblement contrarié. Mais si Zair lui disait que ça allait, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre…

– Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu avais dans la main tout à l'heure ?

Se raidissant, Tekris se maudit intérieurement. Comme elle n'avait pas posé immédiatement la question, il s'était bêtement dit qu'elle n'avait peut-être rien vu. Mais évidemment, c'était mal connaître la jeune E-Teens et sa curiosité/vue exceptionnelle (il hésitait encore). Résigné, il sortit de sa poche sa fameuse chaînette, qu'il serra fortement dans son poing, avant d'ouvrir sa main pour la lui montrer. Se penchant, pleine de curiosité, Zair observa minutieusement les anneaux. Elle vit plus précisément l'inscription gravée à l'intérieur, dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas, à son grand agacement.

– Ce sont les alliances de mes parents. Enfin, celle de ma mère, et celle que mon père lui a redonnée quand il est parti. Maman les gardait toujours autour du cou, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me les donne.

– L'anneau gravé était celui de ta mère (Tekris acquiesça, brusquement mélancolique) ? Elle avait vraiment de tous petits doigts ! Même moi, je pourrais porter sa bague.

– Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ses mains étaient les plus douces de toutes.

– Et qu'est-ce qui est écrit à l'intérieur ? Pas un truc du genre « amour éternel », j'espère ? Parce que sinon, je crains que ça n'ait pas vraiment marché.

– En gros, ça veut dire qu'elle aimait mon géniteur à la folie. Sur ma planète, les mariés doivent eux-mêmes inscrire le même mot à l'intérieur de leurs alliances pour avoir une union durable. Et comme tu peux le voir, seule maman a respecté la tradition.

– En gros, et sauf ton respect, ta mère s'est faite avoir…ou je n'ai pas compris.

– On peut le résumer comme ça, soupira Tekris, constatant une nouvelle fois son absence de tact.

– Et pourquoi tu les gardent ? En souvenir ou pour les donner à ta chérie future ?

– Un peu des deux, avoua le colosse en la regardant d'un air qu'elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Je me disais que je conjurerais le sort en gravant de mes mains l'anneau de mon père.

– Tiens tiens, tu es un grand romantique en fait !

– Peut-être. Mais plus ça va, moins j'y crois. L'amour, soit ça ne vient pas, soit il est inaccessible.

– Rah, ne dis pas ça, on dirait Zane ! Même discours. Vous verrez quand ça vous tombera dessus.

– Tu dis ça pour me faire enrager ?! s'exclama Tekris, médusé.

– Absolument pas, j'ai exactement les mêmes idées. J'ajouterais que les sentiments sont la plus cruelle des tendres tortures, confirma Zane, qui venait de déboucher sur la plateforme.

Serrant les pans de sa cape autour de son corps encore fatigué, il vint se poster à côté de ses deux acolytes, regardant Zair d'un air désapprobateur.

– Je ne t'avais pas dit d'aller te remettre ?

– Et toi donc ? Je devais d'abord prévenir Tekris que tout va bien. Tu nous espionnais ?

– Pour une fois, non, contesta l'adolescent, sincère. Je n'arrivais pas à me reposer. J'ai oublié de vous montrer quelque chose en fait.

Sortant son X-Reader, lové contre sa main gantée, il l'alluma, leurs trois visages penchés au-dessus.

– Maintenant que tu m'as aidé à retrouver un semblant de calme, je me suis dit que je ne laisserais pas les Stax nous vaincre une fois de plus. J'ai récolté de nouveaux monstres dans les marais ce matin. Je vous présente Bruteron, Crapler et Maneclor.

– Génial ! s'extasia Zair, en arrêt devant le monstre que Zane lui avait attribué.

– Trop cool ! renchérit Tekris en voyant l'aspect sadique de Maneclor. Mais, je vais peut-être dire une bêtise, seulement tu n'utilises plus l'X-Reader de Lokar pour te battre ? C'est le tien là, non ?

– Tu as raison, mais je vais plutôt prendre les deux en mission. _Si je parviens à utiliser mes attaques…,_ ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.J'utiliserai majoritairement celui de Lokar, mais j'aurais le mien à proximité, au cas où. En parlant de mission, continua-t-il d'un ton plus grave, je voulais vous dire, si un jour je me fais expulser d'un défi kaïru de quelque manière que ce soit, continuez coûte que coûte le combat ! Le kaïru en jeu est le plus important. Je me débrouillerais.

– Euh, désolée de te poser la question, mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Juste au cas où, je viens de te le dire. Contentez-vous de le faire si ça arrive.

– D'accord, pas la peine de t'énerver, fit Zair d'un ton apaisant.

Elle s'étira avant de sauter lestement au sol, dans l'intention d'aller prendre un repos qu'elle considérait comme bien mérité, sous les regards perplexes des garçons, surpris de la voir traverser la plateforme sans se soucier de rien.

Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, elle enleva rapidement ses chaussures pour s'allonger prudemment sur le lit, se rendant ironiquement compte que le meuble n'était pas idéal pour des côtes en mauvais état. Se détendant lentement, allongée sous la couette, elle se sentit progressivement dériver dans un sommeil réparateur, dénué de rêves.


	7. Les manigances (première partie)

**Les manigances (première partie)**

L'index, posé sur sa bouche, tapotant régulièrement sa lèvre inférieure, Maya observait avec attention les étagères de la bibliothèque, ou plus précisément les titres des livres y étant alignés. En voyant un qui lui semblait intéressant, elle le saisit du geste d'une habituée, le faisant rejoindre les quatre autres déjà installés sur son bras gauche. Décidant qu'elle en avait assez pour le moment, elle repartit s'asseoir devant la petite table qui trônait au centre de la pièce, y déposant son fardeau. Plongeant la main dans sa poche, elle en sortit une feuille de papier soigneusement pliée. L'examinant avec attention, elle en révéla son contenu : une esquisse réalisée de la main de Ky, de l'étrange animal volant qu'il avait aperçut sur la falaise, et qu'Apecks continuait de prendre pour un dragon. Pourtant, bien qu'imprécis, le dessin ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'une de ces créatures de légende. Elle passa son doigt le long des contours de la créature, prenant garde à ne pas se couper avec le papier comme Djia la veille. La jeune apprentie n'avait pas fait attention en le prenant des mains de Ky durant le retour au monastère, et s'était entaillé le doigt avec la précipitation. En s'apercevant qu'elle saignait, elle s'était précipitée pour vérifier si tous ses vaccins étaient à jour, sous le regard blasé de Maître Baoddaï, qui savait qu'elle n'échapperait pas à la punition. Le chef des Stax avait d'ailleurs confié à ce dernier, pendant que Balistar tentait de contenir Djia, le récit de leur étrange mission sur la falaise, dans l'espoir qu'il parvienne à leur indiquer ce que cela pouvait bien être. Malheureusement, le maître kaïru n'avait pu que leur dire qu'il n'avait rencontré quoique ce fut y ressemblant, et ignorait ce que cela signifiait. Bien que cela lui rappelle une légende, avait-il laissé échapper.

– Et de quelle légende s'agit-il ? avait demandé Maya.

– Je n'en suis pas encore certain. Je devrais d'abord en parler avec le Redakaï, avant de commettre une erreur. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai un peu de mal à y croire.

– Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas nous en dire plus ? Ça fait beaucoup de mystère, et nous avons besoin de réponses. L'origine de cet animal pourrait nous aider à comprendre d'où viennent les Hiverax !

– Je m'en doute Ky, mais je te le répète, il faut que je rencontre les autres grands maîtres, et le plus tôt sera le mieux, si vos hypothèses sur cette nouvelle équipe de E-Teens sont exactes. Quant à ce dessin, même si j'ai quelques idées sur sa provenance, je ne vois pas le rapport entre celui-ci et les Hiverax. Je vais vous demander de le laisser ici, dans la bibliothèque, afin que je puisse le consulter si besoin.

Suite à cela, Ky avait déposé son esquisse avec précaution sur une étagère, à l'abri des courants d'air. Repartant vaquer à leurs occupations, ils n'y avaient plus vraiment repensé, pris par les missions, les entraînements pour eux et parfois pour les Taïro, sans compter tous les à-côtés. Cependant, la mission effectué dans les marais en avait ravivé le souvenir à Maya. Intriguée autant par la créature fantastique que par l'étrange comportement de leurs ennemis en ce moment, elle avait décidé de chercher des réponses par elle-même. En même temps, elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude, et puisque maître Baoddaï avait encore choisi de faire des secrets, elle n'allait pas se gêner ! Au fond, elle savait bien qu'elle ne devrait peut-être pas être aussi revancharde- car de son point de vue, ça l' était-, mais inconsciemment, elle n'avait toujours pas accepté que celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand-père lui ait caché la vérité sur ses origines durant tout ce temps, et surtout, elle était persuadée, qu'il continuait à garder pour lui certaines choses à son sujet. Maya l'aimait toujours réellement, et elle comprenait qu'il ait fait cela pour la protéger, mais elle était comme toute orpheline n'ayant pas connu ses parents : elle avait besoin de savoir d'où elle venait, et pourquoi sa famille l'avait abandonnée. Elle s'était débarrassée de l'emprise qu'avait eu Lokar sur elle pendant le tournoi, à force de convictions et parce qu'elle était et resterait une combattante du bien, mais les questions restaient toujours, voir étaient encore plus nombreuses dans son esprit, en dépit de ses tentative pour les en chasser.

Enfin, il ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé, supposait-elle, et elle était bien décidée à obtenir des réponses dans le présent. Et quoi de mieux que d'anciens livres et traités pour commencer ses recherches ? Après tout, cela lui faisait une bonne excuse pour passer du temps dans la bibliothèque qu'elle aimait tant, et ce depuis toute petite. Et le dessin de Ky restait dans la pièce, elle ne désobéissait pas à maître Baoddaï il n'avait pas précisé qu'il ne fallait pas le toucher après tout.

Son visage prenant un air concentré qu'elle arborait quand elle se lançait dans une lecture, elle saisit le premier livre de sa pile, un recueil sur les symboles kaïru. Les Hiverax étant une équipe de combattants kaïru, mieux valait commencer par ce qui était en rapport avec l'énergie mystique. Si elle faisait chou blanc, elle pourrait ensuite se tourner vers les livres parlant des autres planètes et de leurs symboles.

Tournant consciencieusement les pages dont elle apprécia le contact lisse, ses yeux parcoururent rapidement d'abord les diverses représentations figées sur le papier, n'y voyant pas ce qu'elle recherchait. Puis, petit à petit, elle trouva un sujet qui l'intéressa malgré tout, dont elle lut en diagonale le contenu. Sur la page d'après, il y en eut un autre, puis encore un autre juste après, si bien qu'elle se retrouva finalement à lire le livre dans sa quasi-totalité, complètement absorbée par les histoires et divers caractères s'étalant devant son regard avide. La fraîcheur matinale entrant dans la pièce aux fenêtres sans vitre céda peu à peu sa place à une douce chaleur presque estivale, sous les cris joyeux des Taïro, qui profitaient sûrement d'une pause dans leur entraînement pour aller se baigner un peu près de la cascade. Plusieurs heures passèrent, durant lesquelles l'unique fille des Stax réussit à lire la moitié des livres sélectionnés auparavant, sans pour autant trouver ce que pouvait bien signifier l'animal. Elle avait rapidement abandonné la piste des sigles kaïru traditionnels, ceux-ci étant plutôt constitués de lignes et de formes créant des caractères spéciaux, et non pas quelconque forme animale. Elle était ensuite passée aux blasons des divers peuples sous l'autorité du Redakaï, un peu partout dans l'Univers, mais bien qu'il y ait quelques monstres issus des folklores respectifs de chacun, rien ne ressemblait réellement à la créature. Elle en était à peu près aux trois-quarts d'un écrit sur les différentes régions étudiées par les membres du Conseil, quand ses paupières commencèrent à devenir lourdes, les lignes inscrites sur les pages froissées se floutant. Plissant les yeux pour continuer malgré tout sa lecture, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence quelques minutes plus tard, elle devait faire une pause. S'étirant en baillant, elle se frotta vigoureusement le visage, avant de reprendre le mystérieux papier et de le redéposer sur l'étagère, presque à l'identique de Ky. Elle rangea les livres déjà lus, puis prit ceux qui lui restait sous le bras, dans l'intention de reprendre ses recherches une fois suffisamment reposée.

En sortant de la bibliothèque, toujours plus sombre que l'extérieur, elle dut mettre sa main en visière pour se protéger du soleil. La pause des Taïro était terminée, et elle les apercevaient, à l'ombre du bonsaï géant qui ornait la cour du monastère, en train de méditer avec maître Baoddaï. Cet exercice, dans le domaine du kaïru comme dans les autres, permettait d'améliorer grandement la concentration, et par la suite la réactivité aux attaques ennemies. Enfin, ça, c'était en général Maya avait toujours été très sensible à ce genre de techniques, prenant dès qu'elle le pouvait quelques minutes pour se concentrer et se recentrer sur elle-même, et cela l'aidait beaucoup dans sa quête. Mais évidemment, il y avait des esprits réfractaires, et parmi ceux-là, son propre chef d'équipe. Si plus jeune, dans ses premières années d'entraînement, Ky avait plus ou moins consciencieusement suivi ces exercices de méditation et autres y ressemblant, poussé en grande partie par son père qui le recadrait soigneusement quand il les séchait trop, il ne les avait pas pleuré le moins du monde quand il avait pu les laisser tomber une fois qu'il ne fut plus un novices du kaïru. Au moins, songea-t-elle, perdue dans ses pensées en entrant dans le X-Scaper, il était présent à presque toutes les séances de méditation. De ce qu'elle se souvenait, d'autres n'avaient pas eu cette délicatesse. Et quand elle pensait d'autres, cela se rapportait le plus souvent à Zane, du temps où il était encore un élève du monastère. Les fois où le jeune E-Teens y avait participé se comptait su les doigts de la main, et ce en dépit des punitions de maître Baoddaï ou de ses tentatives de traîner celui qui était encore sous sa responsabilité à ses leçons. A chaque fois, le garçon se volatilisait comme par magie, même si maître Baoddaï le surveillait étroitement durant les heures précédant ledit moment, pour réapparaître comme une fleur juste après. Ç'avait été un mystère insondable pour Ky et le maître kaïru, seul Connor parvenant parfois, quand il rendait visite à son fils, à saisir le futur chef des Radikors par la peau du dos avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir. Maya s'était aussi longtemps demandé comment il réussissait ce tour de force, tout en le blâmant dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux pour son inconstance (ce à quoi Zane répondait toujours, à quelques mots près : « Je ne suis pas inconstant, c'est le seul cours que je rate, et c'est à chaque fois le même. Et puis, je suis présent à tous les autres ! »). Seulement un jour, elle l'avait surpris après le repas, en train de repartir dans la forêt. Elle l'avait suivi, et l'avait vu effectuer des exercices qui n'étaient pas enseignés par maître Baoddaï. Sous ses yeux d'enfant, il était parvenu à changer l'apparence de toute une clairière en quelques secondes. Résistant à l'envie de courir prévenir son maître, poussée par la curiosité, Maya était sortie de sa cachette, le menaçant de tout dévoiler, et lui disant qu'en sachant ce que son élève fabriquait, maître Baoddaï allait lui faire nettoyer tout le monastère à la brosse à dents. Ne souhaitant absolument pas subir cette punition (récurer la cour à l'aide uniquement de la petite brosse lui suffisait amplement), et après avoir fait promettre à Maya sur l'honneur qu'elle ne dirait rien –- ce à quoi elle avait répondu qu'elle verrait –, il lui avait avoué qu'il s'entraînait à créer des illusions, se vantant même d'être très doué, le meilleur même. A partir de là, faire le lien entre cet étrange pouvoir et ses disparitions subites n'avait pas été très difficile pour l'intelligente petite fille. Elle avait gardé le secret, et de temps en temps, les rares fois où elle n'était pas en train de réviser, Zane venait la chercher pour lui montrer les progrès qu'il faisait, sous le regard agacé de Ky, vexé que ses amis de l'époque lui cache quelque chose. Quand l'extraterrestre était de particulièrement bonne humeur, Maya parvenait même, avec sa douceur et sa patience habituelle, à lui faire rattraper les leçons de méditation et de concentration qu'il manquait. Quelle n'avait pas été la surprise de maître Baoddaï quand, un jour, ils les avaient aperçus dans la chambre de Maya, assis en tailleur et les yeux clos !

Soupirant, l'adolescente chassa rapidement ces pensées en ouvrant la porte du vaisseau, montant de manière mécanique les marches menant à l'intérieur de l'appareil. Parfois, elle hésitait à révéler les talents de Zane pour les illusions à ses amis, mais le E-Teens n'avait jamais utilisé cette capacité contre eux, et visiblement Lokar n'était pas au courant non plus, sinon il aurait cherché à l'exploiter depuis bien longtemps. Le passé était le passé, et pour rester en accord avec elle-même, Maya avait décidé que tant qu'il en était ainsi, elle garderait le silence, se contentant d'observer de loin. Dans les marais, en voyant Zane aussi frais et dispo après la…métamorphose de Bruticon par le kaïru obscur, elle n'y avait pas cru une seconde. Pas après le cri de douleur qui avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres, et qui avait même surpris Boomer. Zane n'était pas du genre à montrer qu'il avait mal, alors l'entendre sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte avait surpris, et inquiété la jeune femme. Elle n'y pouvait rien, dès que qu'un être humain ou un animal souffrait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'aider. Cela faisait partie d'elle, c'était dans son caractère.

La silhouette fine de son chef d'équipe lui fit revenir les pieds sur terre. Debout devant l'adolescente, un sourire désabusé sur les livres, il poussa un long soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Encore perdue dans tes livres Maya ? Comme c'est étonnant ! A quoi pensais-tu ?

Maya se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Parler de Zane devant Ky si l'on n'était pas maître Baoddaï (qui lui-même semblait évoquer son ex-élève le moins possible, ayant d'autres sujets à traiter) et en-dehors des missions était tabou. Les rares fois où Maya avait évoqué un vieux souvenir quelconque, soit Ky trouvait un prétexte pour quitter la pièce, soit il finissait invariablement par ressasser : « Le passé est le passé, il vaut mieux ne plus y penser ». Pour Boomer, ça ne posait aucun problème, ne l'ayant connu que comme ennemi, et Ky lui-même semblait avoir tiré un trait définitif sur cette partie de leur vie, ne l'ayant évoqué que suite à son premier duel kaïru. Si, passé la surprise du moment où il s'était retrouvé face-à-face en temps qu'ennemis, le chef des Stax s'était très vite adapté à cette situation, pour Maya, se retrouver ainsi face à leur ancien ami avait été plus compliqué. Les notions d'honneur et de loyauté avaient toujours été chères à son cœur, et elle l'avait vécu comme une trahison personnelle. Par chance, se dit-elle, elle avait rapidement repris le dessus, et les choses étaient claires dans son esprit désormais : elle était une combattante du bien, Zane du mal, point final.

Devant son manque de réponse immédiate, Boomer, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué en entrant, leva les yeux de son écran de jeu pour se mêler à la conversation :

– Bah, à tous les coups elle a passé sa matinée à potasser son histoire du kaïru !

Parvenant à dérober les livres que Maya transportait, sous les protestations de celle-ci, Ky lu les titres rapidement, empêchant sa coéquipière de les récupérer en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

– Gagné Boomer ! Regarde-moi ça : « Traité des symboles des peuples maîtrisant le kaïru », « Principaux évènements de l'histoire du kaïru » et pour finir, « Créatures des peuples kaïru » !

– Tu sais qu'à force de passer tout ton temps libre dans les livres, tu vas finir toute parcheminée ?

– Ça suffit les garçons ! (Parvenant à récupérer les ouvrages, elle les plaqua précieusement contre sa poitrine) Vous ne dites que des bêtises ! Rien n'est plus précieux que le savoir !

– Ça va, ne te fâche pas, temporisa Boomer. Tiens, pour nous faire pardonner, on va t'emmener faire un petit tour à bord du X-Scaper ! De toute façon, je devais le faire voler un peu afin de vérifier les derniers ajustements faits par Mookee. Qu'en pense-tu ?

– Eh bien, réfléchit Maya encore hésitante, je suppose qu'après toute une matinée passée à faire des recherches, ça ne me feras pas de mal de sortir un peu…

– Super ! Alors en avant les amis, attachez vos ceintures pour le décollage !

– Tiens, d'ailleurs, j'ai eu une super idée de jeu, fit Ky tandis que Boomer manœuvrait le vaisseau. Je te dis une relique qu'on a trouvé, et toi tu dois me dire de quel pays elle vient. C'est pas génial ?

– Oui, ça a l'air pas mal. Mais attention, j'ai une bien meilleure mémoire que toi !

– Ah ah, c'est ce qu'on verra ! Bon, je commence…Un sabre hyper lourd ?

µµµ

Debout devant une des fenêtres fraîchement réparée, Zane scrutait le petit point du ciel qu'étaient les Imperiaz qui s'éloignaient rapidement de la forteresse. Les Radikors avaient reçu l'équipe princière dans une salle un peu à l'écart de leurs « quartiers », Zair s'opposant farouchement à l'idée qu'ils sachent exactement où étaient leurs chambres à coucher. Celle-ci était sobrement meublée : une large table de bois d'ébène que Tekris avait polie puis vernie trônait au centre de la pièce d'une trentaine de mètres carrés (moins selon Tekris, plus d'après Zair. Quant à Zane, il s'en fichait comme du bonsaï de Maya). Six chaises en bois massif récupérées près des appartements de Lokar, avaient été disposées trois de chaque côté de celle-ci. Un planisphère répertoriant les reliques détectées avait été accroché derrière celles face à la porte (ces chaises étant occupées par les Radikors) avec juste à côté la liste des principales reliques gagnées et perdues. Ainsi, d'un coup d'œil, Zane pouvait juger de la progression des Stax depuis son ascension. Deux fenêtres sur le mur de droite étaient les seules ouvertures laissant passer la lumière presque crépusculaire du début d'après-midi. C'était pour le moment le seul meublement de la pièce, mais Zane prévoyait de se construire un trône ou quelque chose comme ça, histoire que Diara comprenne bien à qui elle avait affaire et qu'elle arrête de pavoiser inutilement !

Fidèles à ce qui avait été décidé quelques jours auparavant, les trois adolescents avaient laissé la relique aux Imperiaz, déléguant la recherche de kaïru pour le moment. Après tout, se forçait à se dire Zane, qui sentait son X-Reader le démanger, ce n'était pas plus mal, cela permettait aux nouveaux habitants de la forteresse de continuer à la remettre en état. La reconstruction avançait plutôt bien, si on prenait en compte qu'ils n'étaient que trois à faire les travaux de bourri les chambres avaient été presque entièrement remises en état, bien que manquant cruellement de mobilier, et Zair et Tekris, qui au départ dormaient ensemble, avaient pu récupérer des chambres individuelles. Une salle destinée à recevoir les Imperiaz, plus à l'est, avait été aménagée, et en observant quelques jours un chantier d'une grande ville américaine, près de Central Park, Zane avait repéré suffisamment les lieux pour pouvoir « emprunter » du verre et quelques outils afin de réparer les fenêtres endommagées. Pour le moment, les entraînements se faisaient encore à l'extérieur, le temps de refaire les fondations les plus branlantes et d'être certain que le sous-sol ne risquait pas de s'effondrer dès la première attaque lancée. Les Radikors prévoyaient de refaire un tour dans leur planque en Islande afin de récupérer leur matériel de sécurité, ce serait toujours mieux que rien si des intrus venaient fourrer leur nez dans les environs. Mais pour le moment, entre la forteresse et leurs blessures à soigner, ils n'en avait pas eu le temps, au grand agacement de Zane. Ce dernier n'allait pas se mentir, à la base, il n'avait guère eu l'envie de s'égratigner les mains plus que ça pour la reconstruction de son repaire. Après tout, c'était lui qui était aux commandes, il n'avait pas à faire les basses besognes. Ses coéquipiers étaient là pour ça, et peut-être que les Imperiaz pourraient s'occuper de menues tâches, comme déblayer les sous-sols. Mais, plus ou moins consciemment, il se disait que de cette façon, il pourrait occuper ses pensées, et celles-ci le laisseraient tranquille, sans compter que cela aidait Tekris à passer l'éponge sur son petit « pétage de plomb » (le colosse ayant visiblement du mal à lui faire confiance désormais, et Zane n'était pas idiot, si son équipier continuait à le scruter lui au lieu de se concentrer ailleurs, ce serait handicapant pour les défis, bien que Tekris ne discutait pour le moment jamais ses ordres). En travaillant comme un forcené la journée, le jeune homme finissait souvent sa journée par une bonne douche, avant de s'écrouler sans prendre la peine de manger le plus souvent. A eux trois, et en dépit de leurs douleurs respectives, ils parvenaient à s'en sortir mine de rien, et cela enchantait l'adolescent. L'extérieur était peut-être encore à refaire dans sa quasi-totalité (à commencer par déblayer sérieusement le tout), mais dans les pièces refaites, à part l'isolation qui était encore mauvaise, c'était plus qu'acceptable !

Un autre avantage à ce qu'ils restent quelques temps à la forteresse était qu'ils pouvaient s'entraîner à maîtriser leurs nouveaux monstres de l'ombre. Zair était devenue folle de Crapler, devenant bien peu raisonnable quand il s'agissait de faire attention avec son monstre. Zane et Zair récupéraient à une vitesse surprenante, la jeune femme étonnant Tekris quand elle évitait son « super cataclysme » d'un bond agile, comme si elle n'avait jamais été blessée. De son côté, il s'attachait également à Maneclor : massif, capable de se prendre beaucoup de coups sans sourciller, ce monstre avait toutes les qualités requises pour lui plaire, et il avait plus que hâte de l'essayer contre les Stax, son omoplate guérissant beaucoup plus vite depuis l'intervention de sa coéquipière. Le kaïru sombre lui allait comme un gant. Pour Zane, au contraire de ce qu'avait d'abord pensé les deux autres, qui le mettait sur le fait de n'avoir pas pu l'utiliser immédiatement, le contact entre lui et son monstre était un peu plus difficile. Certes, Bruteron était d'une puissance enivrante, mais le souvenir du kaïru forçant le passage à travers lui –bien qu'il ne parvienne pas à réellement expliquer cette sensation- restait vivace. La douleur n'était heureusement pas revenue, mais il restait toujours la méfiance qui l'empêchait de trop pousser les capacités de son monstre. Seulement il refusait d'abandonner quelque chose qui pouvait le rendre plus puissant et l'aider à conquérir le monde et à vaincre les Stax, surtout si Ky pouvait mordre la poussière ! Car derrière la souffrance, il avait senti un pouvoir d'une intensité qui aurait bien pu lui faire tourner la tête. C'était à la fois exaltant, et terriblement inquiétant, comme s'il dansait en riant sur un fil tendu au-dessus du vide, et que ce fil, c'était Bruteron. Petit à petit, il se nourrissait de cette appréhension, se gorgeant de cette angoisse qui tendait chacun de ses muscles quand il se transformait, à l'affût d'une nouvelle tentative de contrôle du kaïru obscur. Ou peut-être l'attendait-il presque, il ne savait plus vraiment parfois. Cette étrange opposition l'encourageait à continuer de s'entraîner pour maîtriser Bruteron, lui permettant de l'apprivoiser au fil des jours, bien que ce soit plus long que pour ses coéquipiers. Et paradoxalement, cette attirance malsaine semblait l'aider à se sentir plus à l'aise avec le kaïru obscur, les attaques qu'il avait déjà récolté et qu'il adorait renforçant cette connivence qui se formait peu à peu. C'était comme un jeu particulier, du moins Zane le ressentait ainsi, cette nouvelle sorte de kaïru le titillant tandis qu'il se méfiait presque exclusivement pour le plaisir de résister, une addiction dont il ignorait si elle finirait par être dangereuse. Il se sentait vivant dans son opposition à cette si sublime énergie. Et sûrement se serait-il totalement abandonné à elle et ses promesses de victoire et de gloire, s'il n'y avait pas eu sa blessure à la poitrine, et surtout, ses visions où il se voyait déchu par son ancien maître. D'ailleurs, ne s'était-il pas dit en son for intérieur qu'il allait partir du principe que Lokar était toujours en vie ?

Ainsi étaient les pensées du chef des Radikor en fixant désormais le paysage glacé, les Imperiaz ayant disparus depuis longtemps du ciel couvert et de toute façon il ne pensait plus à l'équipe d'E-Teens depuis un moment déjà. Entièrement absorbé, il sursauta en entendant la voix de Tekris résonner dans la pièce, Zair étant repartie dans sa chambre depuis plusieurs minutes sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive:

– Le ciel est chargé ce matin. À tous les coups on va avoir droit à une tempête de neige.

– Mhm, c'est probable, acquiesça son interlocuteur en jetant un œil aux nuages filandreux qui envahissaient le périmètre. Pourquoi, ça t'inquiète ? On a connu pire.

– Peut-être, rétorqua Tekris, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas se méfier.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, reprit Zane après une petite seconde, surpris par le ressentiment dans la voix de son coéquipier. De toute façon, nous sommes à l'abri ici. Où est Zair ?

– Partie se reposer. Vaudrait mieux la laisser tranquille.

– Bien sûr, marmonna l'autre en étouffant un bâillement puis il comprit ce que voulait dire Tekris au début. Je viens de saisir…tu voulais dire qu'on ne pourra pas travailler à l'extérieur de la forteresse, c'est ça, vu qu'il risque d'y avoir une tempête ?

– C'est ça, confirma l'adolescent en examinant nonchalamment ses X-Drives. Remarque, ça ne va pas te faire de mal, en ce moment, tu aides pas mal dans les travaux.

– Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre j'espère ? Habituellement, Zair me fait comprendre l'inverse.

– Si je peux parler franchement, je dirais que tu en fais rarement autant.

– J'ai besoin d'un repaire potable, c'est tout, et j'ai pitié de vous et vos bras cassés.

– Vraiment ?

– Vraiment ! Tu insinue quelque chose ? siffla Zane, passablement irrité par les répliques de l'autre.

– Tu sais, c'est pas en cherchant à fuir les problèmes que ça va les résoudre.

– Oh, tu as décidé de prendre psychologie en deuxième année ? Tu m'offre une première séance gratuite ? Monsieur est trop bon ! Ecoute-moi bien, une bonne fois pour toutes : je fais ce que je veux, comme je veux, et si me vient l'envie de te prendre comme punching-ball, j'ai la légitimité de le faire, tout comme Lokar avant moi. Et que je n'ai pas à le répéter, c'est clair ?

Tekris ouvrit la bouche, à deux doigts de lui rétorquer une réplique bien cinglante, avant de la refermer, haussant les épaules. Il n'était pas stupide à ce point, il avait très bien compris le manège de l'adolescent. Mais ne jamais contrarier Zane était un principe que les Radikors avaient toujours appliqué, Zair compris, et si la jeune femme elle-même le suivait, Tekris ne pouvait pas faire le malin sous le seul prétexte de sa méfiance. Se disputer pour un sujet aussi dérisoire en répondant quelque chose d'acerbe lui paraissait futile, et depuis le temps, il était habitué aux mouvements d'humeurs de son chef. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir faire entendre raison à l'adolescent, alors qu'il avait la grosse tête depuis sa trouvaille de l'X-Reader de Lokar ? C'était stupide, en y repensant. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'hausser les épaules en se reconcentrant sur ses attaques, répondant, plutôt que de rentrer dans la provocation de Zane, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu :

– Je vais aller me rafraîchir, déplacer les rochers ce matin m'a trempé. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une bonne douche, et rencontrer les Imperiaz est toujours épuisant !

– Ta vie privée ne m'intéresse nullement, tu pourrais jouer du ukulélé à poil dans la neige que ça ne me ferait pas plus d'effet. Il faudrait que l'on nous prenne au sérieux, que le Redakaï saisisse que nous ne sommes pas des gosses faisant leur crise d'adolescence. Cela veut dire récolter beaucoup d'énergie kaïru, et pour cela il faut être plus fort encore. Mhm, je vais retourner m'entraîner un peu. Que l'on ne me dérange pas, j'ai à faire, marmonna Zane, déjà plus dans ses pensées qu'autre chose.

S'apprêtant à tourner les talons, il se ravisa au dernier moment. Fronçant les sourcils, il plissa les yeux, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il lui avait semblé apercevoir quelque chose dans le ciel, un petit point presque à l'endroit même où avaient disparus les Imperiaz. Il attendit quelques secondes, se demandant si l'équipe princière revenait déjà –ce qu'il n'espérait pas,car ce ne serait pas bon signe, vu le temps que prenait habituellement une mission. Sans compter qu'il ne supporterait pas une seconde fois dans la journée la voix stridente de Diara. Déjà, il avait du s'énerver quelque peu pour que la princesse cesse de discuter ses ordres. C'était très agaçant, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il regrette son choix de libérer les parents des Imperiaz : Koz, tellement surpris qu'il ait tenu parole, avait à son égard une diligence surprenante, cherchant à ne pas lui donner de motifs de mécontentement qui pourraient le faire changer d'avis. De son côté, Teeny ne savait pas dans quel catégorie le classer, mais bien qu'elle n'ait absolument pas confiance en lui, elle préférait suivre la même logique que son frère, ne faisant pas d'histoire –et puis, sa colère de ce matin l'avait refroidie en même temps que son insupportable sœur, mais dans une autre mesure.

– Tekris, tu as vu ce…

Il se stoppa, se rendant compte que son coéquipier n'était déjà plus là. Il souffla d'agacement, quelque peu vexé de ne pas s'en être aperçu avant de parler tout seul. Grommelant intérieurement, il se remit à scruter rapidement le ciel. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires sans rien voir, l'adolescent laissa tomber, ne parvenant pas à savoir s'il avait rêvé. Haussant les épaules, un tic qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il ne comprenait pas ou qu'il s'agaçait, il sortit cette fois pour de bon de la pièce, attrapant au passage son X-Reader, laissé dans son « espace kaïru » comme il aimait l'appeler.

En refermant le cercle qu'il avait tracé, il sentit un point entre ses épaules le démanger, comme s'il était observé. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il tourna la tête vers la porte, sourcils froncés. Il n'eut que le temps de voir une masse noire s'abattre sur lui à une vitesse vertigineuse. Se jetant en arrière par réflexe, il ressentit une douleur fulgurante sur le flanc, évitant de peu que sa tête se fasse toucher à la place, qui le fit trébucher, tombant brutalement sur le dos. Serrant les dents, il laissa échapper un « Bordel de… », cherchant d'où provenait l'attaque. Il ne put apercevoir son agresseur : un morceau de tissu lui fut appuyé, ou plutôt écrasé sur le visage, l'empêchant de respirer par la bouche. Se débattant pour échapper à l'emprise de son assaillant, l'adolescent ne parvint qu'à empoigner le vide, comme si l'air lui-même l'entourait sans lui laisser de chance de se défendre. Le cœur de Zane battit plus vite quand une odeur âcre parvint à ses narines. _Du poison ? De quoi m'endormir ?_ Ne souhaitant pas connaître la réponse, il se débattit de plus belle. Mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de saisir les mains qui le tenaient, un brassement d'air se déplaçant était la seule réaction obtenue. Incapable de se libérer, la poigne le maintenant étant bien trop ferme, il ne put que sentir, impuissant, son corps s'affaiblir peu à peu, le faisant plonger dans les ténèbres.

µµµ

Passant sa main sur le miroir de la salle de bain, embué après sa douche brûlante, Tekris observa une seconde son reflet. Comme d'habitude, son regard se reporta rapidement sur les deux anneaux suspendus autour de son cou, le faisant retourner à de sombres pensées. Soupirant de dépit, il se détourna, s'essuyant rapidement pour enfiler un pantalon. Les missions commençaient à sérieusement lui manquer, et même s'il ne l'avait pas dit aux autres, il ne faisait absolument pas confiance aux Imperiaz pour récolter de l'énergie kaïru. Il serait plus étonné s'ils revenaient victorieux que l'inverse, et ça allait encore mettre Zane de mauvaise humeur. Bien sûr, ça ne sera pas l'équipe princière qui devra le supporter toute la soirée, le temps qu'il se calme ! Et si jamais l'adolescent décidait de s'en prendre à ses coéquipiers, ils ne pourraient pas l'arrêter, pas avec l'X-Reader de Lokar. Et Tekris ne doutait pas qu'il le ferait après tout, il venait bien, quelques minutes plus tôt, de le menacer de le prendre comme défouloir s'il en avait envie. Pour lui, les Imperiaz prenaient leur rôle un peu trop à la légère, un peu par-dessus la jambe, surtout Diara. Heureusement que Zane l'avait remise à sa place un peu plus tôt, où elle aurait bien pu finir par prétendre qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour combattre et chercher des reliques ! Sur ce point, le colosse était bien content de ne pas être le chef des E-Teens –tout comme les Imperiaz devaient être contents que ce ne soit pas Zair, sinon cela ferait longtemps que Diara et toute la clique se serait retrouvées enfermées dans le donjon de Lokar, comme elle l'avait suggéré à plusieurs reprises déjà-, c'était bien trop insupportable à ses yeux !

Lui n'avait pas un caractère de leader, contrairement à Zane, il était bien plus un suiveur qu'autre chose, bien qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la tournure des évènements. Il le savait et ne s'en offusquait pas, il avait bien réussi à trouver sa place au sein des Radikor, et il n'avait pas l'ambition d'en avoir une autre. Au fond, mieux valait pour lui, car un quidam plein de rêve de conquête et de gloire n'aurait pas fait long feu avec Zane et Zair. Peut-être aurait-il (ou elle) mystérieusement disparu dans une allée sombre tiens…En tout cas, ça aurait mal fini. Les trois Radikors s'accommodaient très bien entre eux en temps normal, et le mieux est l'ennemi du bien, se répétait Tekris, même s'il savait que beaucoup le prenait pour le toutou de son équipe. Par chance, depuis qu'il avait mis K.O Koz, qui avait eu le malheur de lui demander où était passé sa laisse, les autres E-Teens le laissait tranquille. Zane voulait conquérir le monde et asservir l'Univers ? Tekris ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à cela, il n'aimait pas particulièrement les humains. Et puis c'était aussi le rôle que Lokar voulait tenir, il ne l'avait pas caché après tout. La seule chose qui le surprenait, c'était que l'ex-maître du mal ne se soit pas rendu compte que Zane détestait être son sous-fifre et recevoir des ordres. Dans la bouche de l'adolescent, le mot maître sonnait plus comme une flatterie obséquieuse que comme une marque de respect, quand ce n'était pas seulement une habitude.

Il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion, Lokar parvenait à contenir le jeune homme grâce à deux raisons : ses froids désirs de vengeance contre le monastère, et la crainte que Lokar inspirait parfois. Sinon, Zane suivait juste son ancien maître pour devenir plus fort dans l'art du kaïru, et pour prendre sa place par la suite afin d'assouvir sa vengeance sur le monastère. Le prouvait la vitesse à laquelle le nouveau chef des E-Teens oblitérait Lokar et ce qu'il avait fait. D'ici à ce qu'il dise que Lokar, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, et qu'il faut désormais le voir lui seul, il n'y avait qu'un pas, Tekris en aurait parié le dessert qu'il n'avait jamais.

La buée s'étant de nouveau accumulée sur les vitres, il saisit un chiffon cette fois, se rappelant de justesse la scène qu'avait fait Zane le mois dernier à propos des traces de doigts sur les vitres. Qui aurait cru qu'en plus de son mauvais caractère l'adolescent était terriblement maniaque ?

Son geste s'arrêta lorsque ses yeux croisèrent, alors que la pièce était censée être vide, derrière lui, une forme humaine immatérielle, flottant dans la vapeur emplissant l'espace, telle de la fumée grisâtre. La lourdeur de l'humidité s'accentua, et Tekris écarquilla les yeux. Sa main se tendit vers son X-Reader, mais une volute noire entoura son bras, et une force surhumaine le réduit au silence.

µµµ

Les yeux clos, bras croisés derrière la tête, Zair profitait paresseusement de la chaleur de sa chambre tandis que le vent sifflait rageusement à l'extérieur. Elle avait passée son casque mp3 sur ses oreilles – enfin, celui qui avait été « oublié » dans un parc en Amérique –, écoutant en boucle « Saturday Satan ».

_Et si Tekris avait parlé ?_

Cela n'expliquerait rien. Sauf que Zane serait autrement agressif.

_Et si j'avais fait une énorme erreur ?_

L'adolescente secoua brutalement la tête pour en chasser cette idée.

_Et Zane alors ? Il se comporte tellement étrangement en ce moment ?_

Ça, ni elle ni Tekris ne parvenaient à le comprendre. Un coup il se montrait proprement insupportable, et l'instant d'après, il pouvait se montrer presque…raisonnable. Au point d'entrevoir l'enfant qu'elle avait connu autrefois. Autant avec ses bons côtés, qu'avec ses souffrances. Pourquoi le passé venait-il chambouler leurs vies maintenant ? Ne pouvaient-ils avoir la paix pour une fois ?! Tant avait déjà changé depuis cette maudite mission dans cette forêt comment appréhender l'avenir avec sérénité ?

_Je suis certaine que c'est de ma faute…_

Elle était inutilement tendue depuis quelques jours, mais aujourd'hui, son inquiétude prenait des proportions qu'elle aurait jugées ridicules dans d'autres circonstances. Elle s'attendait à tout, y compris voir surgir une poupée démoniaque réclamant son âme des toilettes. Et oui, en plus de vouer une haine sans borne aux courgettes et au rose bonbon, elle avait la chair de poule rien qu'en voyant une poupée faite d'une autre matière que le plastique. Aussi, agacée de ruminer sans cesse et de se relever tout autant pour regarder autour d'elle, s'était-elle dit qu'un peu de musique lui changerait sûrement les idées.

Et cela marcha plutôt bien, puisque après seulement quelques minutes d'écoute, engourdie par la température descendante et l'inactivité, elle se mit à somnoler, laissant dériver ses pensées sur des sujets tous plus loufoques les uns des autres, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait prête à se laisser glisser dans le sommeil. Il était rare que la jeune femme se sente fatiguée à cette heure-ci, mais sa réflexion sombra en même temps que son corps.

Dès que ses yeux se rouvrirent à l'intérieur de son rêve, elle sut que ce n'était pas normal. Elle était bien trop réveillée et consciente pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un songe. Bougeant ses doigts pour voir s'ils étaient gourds, elle vit également que son X-Reader manquait à l'appel. Tout était sombre autour de l'E-Teens, et chaque pas qu'elle faisait lui donnait l'impression de rester à la même place, sans pouvoir avancer. En se concentrant sur son environnement, elle s'aperçut que ce qu'elle avait prit pour de l'obscurité était en réalité une brume d'une densité étouffante, compacte, ne laissant pas passer la lumière. Elle bougeait à chacun de ses mouvements avec de très légères volutes en forme de filaments. Elle sentit un déplacement d'air derrière elle, qui se rapprochait. Se retournant, elle décocha un coup de poing précis là où devait logiquement se trouver quelqu'un, pour ne frapper que le vide. Les sens aux aguets, elle resta immobile quelques secondes dans un silence de plomb. Celui-ci commençait à lui peser, comme le calme avant la tempête qui s'annonçait désagréable, elle en était certaine. Maîtrisant sa voix pour ne rien laisser paraître du stress qui montait peu à peu en elle, elle lança à la brume :

– Je sais que vous êtes là, alors montrez-vous, je suis prête à me battre !

Le cauchemar s'accentua lorsque les nuages devant elle s'écartèrent comme une haie d'honneur sinistre, pour laisser passer Adriel, qui se planta devant elle. Zair détesta le petit air qu'affichait l'autre adolescente. Un air de terrain conquis, quoi qu'il se passe, et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Automatiquement l'E-Teens releva le menton, regardant l'autre de haut-ce qui était un exploit quand on faisait facilement une tête de moins que la personne en face de soi. Ladite personne qui releva un sourcil, peut-être un peu décontenancée de voir l'absence de peur chez l'autre adolescente.

– Je ne suis pas venue pour me battre contre toi, dit-elle, comme si elle avait répété cette scène.

– Tiens donc. Alors quoi, aurais-tu peur de me faire face pour te cacher ainsi (Zair désigna de la main l'étrange environnement fumigène) ? Tu n'es décidément pas très douée pour la discrétion.

– Et toi, tu as l'instinct de survie en berne. Je venais juste te faire une proposition honnête…

– Ah oui ? Tu peux te la garder, reprendre tes accessoires de film raté et me laisser terminer ma sieste, l'interrompit Zair en tournant les talons, bien décidée à trouver la sortie de ce lieu.

– Vraiment ? Je pourrais, mais dans ce cas, les conséquences pour ton équipe serait désastreuses(Zair continua à l'ignorer). En particulier pour Zane d'ailleurs, ajouta nonchalamment Adriel.

La réflexion fit mouche. Involontairement, l'E-Teens se crispa, suspendant son pas. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Impossible de faire celle qui s'en moquait après sa réaction, aussi se retourna-t-elle.

– Serait-ce des menaces ? Fais bien attention à ce que tu vas dire.

– Peut-être, à moins que ce ne soit un avertissement désintéressé de ma part. C'est donc vrai que le sort de ton chef d'équipe t'importe beaucoup. Je me demande bien pourquoi, que je sache, il n'a pas l'air de se faire énormément de soucis pour toi. Ce serait même plutôt l'inverse.

– Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien de lui ou de moi !

– J'en sais suffisamment pour savoir qu'à part lui, rien d'autre n'a d'importance, pas même sa famille.

Zair se raidit, stupéfaite. Alors comme ça, cette saleté était au courant pour Zane et elle ? Mais comment cela pouvait être possible ? Trop choquée, elle ne put rien répondre, les mots restant bloqués au fond de sa gorge, Adriel en profitant pour en rajouter une couche.

– Franchement, j'ai de la compassion pour toi, bien que je ne puisse te comprendre. Tu as des capacités, un bon potentiel, tu es rapide et une bonne combattante, et tu perds ton temps entre un maître tyrannique pour lequel tu oublies qui tu es censée être, un coéquipier qui ne sais que s'écraser devant les autres et un chef d'équipe qui ne songe qu'au pouvoir qui finira par le dévorer. Il ne sera jamais satisfait, si encore il parvient à ses fins. Au fond, il n'a jamais rien vraiment gagné : son premier duel kaïru, les tournois…tiens, au fait, que je sache, tu voulais participer au tout premier. Mais s'est-il soucié de toi ? Absolument pas, seul comptaient ses propres désirs, pour perdre au final. Maintenant, dis-moi, ou plutôt, trouves-moi une bonne raison pour continuer à _rester à ta place_ comme il le souhaite, pour ne jamais évoluer et n'être que son sous-fifre ? Pourquoi continuer à le suivre ? Il sera consumé par ses désirs impossible à réaliser, et finira par rejeter la faute sur les autres, donc sur toi.

– Non, c'est faux ! Et comment…comment peux-tu savoir tant de choses ? C'est impossible…tu essaies de m'embrouiller ! Qui es-tu donc, toi et les cinglés qui t'accompagnent ?! Cria l'adolescente, peinant à former une pensée cohérente.

Zane l'avait pourtant déjà mise en garde contre sa difficulté à réagir quand elle se trouvait prise par surprise. Elle respira profondément, tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son coeur.

– Tu veux te voiler la face encore une fois, comme tu l'as fait tant de fois, mais tu sais que je dis vrai. Oseras-tu dire que tu n'as ressenti aucune inquiétude quand Zane a trouvé l'X-Reader de Lokar ? Qui est-il pour continuer à se monter la tête comme il le fait, à vouloir décrocher la lune ?

Adriel laissa sa phrase en suspens, pour en accentuer l'effet. Zair ne savait plus quoi penser. Il serait si facile d'y croire… elle savait que toutes ces paroles devaient avoir un but précis, comme par exemple la rallier au camp ennemi, mais certaines d'entre elles avaient l'air si vraies, et étaient prononcées d'une telle manière, comme si elles sortaient réellement du cœur. Il était tentant de se laisser convaincre, de demander à changer de direction, de se laisser emporter par ce flot à la fois douloureux et doucereux. Et après tout, tout était vrai. Zane avait tendance à se monter si facilement la tête, comme lorsqu'il avait trouvé le gant de Lokar dès lors, plus rien d'autre ne comptait, et personne ne devait se mettre en travers de son chemin sous peine de violentes représailles.

Et si ce qu'elle avait fait dans la forêt avait empiré son état mental ? Dans tous les films visionnés avec Tekris, cela avait toujours de terribles effets, même s'ils ne se voyaient pas tout de suite. D'un autre côté, pas plus tard que quelques jours auparavant, il avait accepté de baisser sa garde, allant jusqu'à lui demander pardon. Ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. Ils communiquaient même de nouveau à deux c'en était revenu si naturellement, ça ne pouvait pas être un mensonge, une vile manipulation visant à la garder bien sage ! Elle le connaissait, jamais, enfin… Elle ferma les yeux rapidement, pour s'empêcher de se prendre la tête dans ses mains et ainsi avouer son trouble.

– Je veux juste te montrer la vérité, reprit Adriel pour l'empêcher de trop réfléchir et de rassembler ses pensées. Je ne vais pas te dire de nous rejoindre, mais je t'enjoins à ne pas te trouver entre nous et tes coéquipiers. Tu as encore une chance de changer d'idée et de vivre une vie digne de toi.

Zair tiqua. Ne pas se trouver entre eux et ses coéquipiers, venait de dire Adriel. Comme si quelque chose se préparait, ou menaçait en tout cas. Brusquement, elle se rappela l'impression qu'elle avait eu quand l'oratrice était apparue. Que quoi qu'il se passe, la victoire était sienne. Et puis, tout apparut clairement à la jeune femme: cette petite peste cherchait à gagner du temps en la faisant douter, ou sinon voulait la tenir à l'écart de quelque manière que ce soit, voir même semer le discorde chez les Radikors. Et dire qu'elle avait failli se remettre en cause et douter plus encore de Zane !

Elle hésitait toujours sur la véracité des paroles de sa vis-à-vis, mais l'important était de rester unis face à la menace. Le reste, elle y réfléchirait après.

– Diviser pour mieux régner, n'est-ce pas, le bon vieux dicton, siffla l'E-Teens.

Ce n'était pas une question, et Adriel sut qu'elle venait de perdre toute l'attention de l'adolescente en voyant son visage se fermer brutalement. Aussi ne chercha-t-elle pas à nier farouchement. Elle avait déjà fait plus que le nécessaire, et elle ne doutait pas que ses paroles auraient un effet…à long terme. Et que cela pourrait remettre en cause certaines choses chez les Radikors, voir même avoir des effets désastreux sur leur cohésion, déjà chancelante. Elle croisa les bras, prenant un air innocent.

– Tu essaies de te persuader car tu n'acceptes pas la vérité, mais tu sais que j'ai raison.

– Que veux-tu exactement ? Qu'est-ce que tes équipiers préparent ? Réponds ! Pourquoi nous avoir attaqué sur la falaise ?

– Je te l'ai dit, je veux t'ouvrir les yeux. Le reste ne te concerne pas.

Zair serra les poings. De toute évidence, Adriel n'allait pas sortir de son petit discours bien rôdé, si elle ne décidait pas de le reprendre au moment où Zair s'y attendrait le moins.

– Ramène-moi immédiatement là où je suis, ou sinon, je peux te jurer que te le regretteras.

– Que d'efforts pour me cacher ta localisation, alors que nous vous avons déjà trouvés, ricana Adriel.

– Quoi ? Sale petite vipère !

– Merci. Et toi, tu vas rester bien sagement ici. Ca ne devrait pas t'être difficile si tu imagine que c'est Zane qui te l'as demandé, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf si je suis parvenue à te convaincre…

– Ça, jamais. (Zair jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. De la brume, et encore de la brume, sans aucune porte de sortie. Regardant de nouveau Adriel, elle regarda plus attentivement ses traits, cherchant une faille). Je crois que tu te surestimes quelque peu, Adriel. Personne ne peut me retenir très longtemps contre mon gré (elle remarqua son front plissé sous l'effort, et la façon dont ses mains agrippaient ses bras croisés. Transporter quelqu'un dans ses rêves, en plus de soi-même, était une technique compliquée, qui demandait probablement beaucoup de concentration. Peut-être que si l'adolescente parvenait à déstabiliser Adriel, elle pourrait revenir dans sa chambre à la forteresse). Et puis, tu sais quoi ? Adriel, à la base, c'est un prénom de garçon, alors permets-moi de te dire que t'en prends pour ton grade. Et au fait, Teos a tort, tu n'as rien d'une beauté !

Sur cette petite remarque mesquine (qui, Zair ne l'aurait jamais avoué, lui fit un bien fou), Adriel ne s'attendant pas à ce genre d'attaque verbale, l'E-Teens se déplaça à une vitesse fulgurante. Adriel n'eut que le temps d'esquisser un mouvement vers l'arrière. Le plat de la main frappant son adversaire à la tempe, Zair visualisa son corps bien à l'abri dans son lit –enfin elle l'espérait- à la forteresse, concentrant tout ce qu'elle pouvait de son kaïru intérieur pour réussir à se réveiller. Le sol se déroba soudainement sous ses pieds, et alors qu'elle tombait dans le néant, elle sentit quelque chose- sans aucun doute une attaque kaïru de la part d'Adriel- lui frôler les flancs. Puis, elle se sentit totalement englobée dans une opaque obscurité, chutant sans fin.


	8. Les manigances (deuxième partie)

**Les manigances (deuxième partie)**

Sur cette petite remarque mesquine (qui, Zair ne l'aurait jamais avoué, lui fit un bien fou), Adriel ne s'attendant pas à ce genre d'attaque verbale, l'E-Teens se déplaça à une vitesse fulgurante. Adriel n'eut que le temps d'esquisser un mouvement vers l'arrière. Le plat de la main frappant son adversaire à la tempe, Zair visualisa son corps bien à l'abri dans son lit –enfin elle l'espérait- à la forteresse, concentrant tout ce qu'elle pouvait de son kaïru intérieur pour réussir à se réveiller. Le sol se déroba soudainement sous ses pieds, et alors qu'elle tombait dans le néant, elle sentit quelque chose- sans aucun doute une attaque kaïru de la part d'Adriel- lui frôler les flancs. Puis, elle se sentit totalement englobée dans une opaque obscurité, chutant sans fin…

…enfin, elle en eut l'impression, mais l'adolescente rouvrit brusquement les yeux, se redressant dans son lit. Son baladeur crachait toujours sa musique en boucle, clamant « Satan is my name » d'une voix grandiloquente, et malgré son cœur battant la chamade, Zair se dit qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment l'ironie. D'un mouvement sec, elle coupa la musique, reprenant un semblant de calme. Quel cauchemar…non, pas un cauchemar, se corrigea-t-elle. Mais alors quoi, une _discussion _? Tu parles, à la limite un procès ! Et puis, de quel droit s'introduisait-elle dans ses rêves, l'espèce de vipère ? Si ce n'était pas elle qui avait provoqué sa somnolence après tout ! Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Zair de s'endormir brutalement de la sorte, et apprendre qu'Adriel était aussi derrière ça ne l'étonnerait pas outre mesure. En voilà une qui allait le regretter si jamais elle recroisait son chemin (ce dont Zair ne doutait absolument pas) elle allait en faire des tapas à donner aux requins !

Mais malgré sa colère – justifiée-, Zair ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une sourde angoisse. Adriel savait tout sur leur carrière dans le kaïru. Elle savait ce qu'elle-même pensait de Zane. Elle savait que Zane et elle partageait le même sang –elle ne parvenait plus à employer le mot véritable. Que savait-elle d'autre encore ? Comment pouvait-elle être au courant de tant de choses ? Savait-elle exactement ce qu'ils étaient ? Un frisson d'angoisse remonta le long de sa colonne. Et pire encore, elle avait laissé entendre que quelque chose se tramait contre eux , quelque chose d'important. Et ça, ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Cette pensée ramena Zair à ses priorités : prévenir les garçons avant que ce quelque chose ne vienne les faucher.

D'ailleurs, ils étaient pour une fois bien silencieux, et cela l'interpella. Ses coéquipiers qui ne braillaient pas à tout bout de champ ? C'était comme si Lokar se retenait de tancer Zane quand il n'arrivait pas à un exercice immédiatement.

Sa main se portant instinctivement à son X-Reader, un mouvement sur sa gauche, en direction de la porte de sa chambre, attira son intention. Sa tête se tourna lentement vers ce qu'elle avait capté du coin de l'œil, et lorsqu'elle le vit, son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Une brume, semblable à celle l'entourant dans son cauchemar, se faufilait sans bruit sous la porte de sa chambre, comme si elle glissait simplement sur les pierres du sol, les effleurant à peine. L'espace entre celui-ci et la porte n'était que de la largeur d'un doigt, mais la brume ne s'encombrait visiblement pas de ces formalités. Paralysée par la stupeur, l'adolescente la vit se rassembler rapidement, jusqu'à créer une sorte de forme humanoïde mais il était impossible de fixer son regard sur telle ou telle partie du « corps », car celui-ci restait en perpétuel mouvement, formant tout à coup un bras brumeux, puis juste après un torse difforme, et bien d'autres choses que Zair se refusa d'identifier. Une vraie vision d'horreur dont elle se serait bien passé.

Elle retrouva rapidement ses réflexes de combattante kaïru, se relevant pour se mettre en position de défense. Elle ignorait peut-être comment combattre de la brume, ni même si c'était possible, mais elle n'allait pas se priver d'essayer ! Sortant son X-Reader de sa pochette, elle invoqua une « attaque cyclonique » qu'elle matérialisa au centre de la pièce dans un vacarme rivalisant avec la tempête à l'extérieur, aspirant dans un étrange chuintement l'envahissante brume - si avec ça les garçons n'accouraient pas, c'était qu'ils avaient vraiment des ennuis ! Cela sembla marcher quelques secondes, le temps que Zair s'élance vers la porte pour combattre dans un espace moins réduit. Si elle restait ici, pouvant à peine lancer une petite attaque sans détruire un mur, elle ne se donnait pas beaucoup de chance de victoire. Puis, l'attaque se distordit violemment, enflant en passant par plusieurs nuances de rouge puis de gris, avant de littéralement imploser tel un ballon de baudruche trop gonflé. Zair se protégea le visage en levant ses bras devant elle. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait un truc pareil !

Libérée, la brume déploya ses bras vaporeux au travers de toute la pièce, l'emplissant entièrement, l'air devenant lourd au point que respirer devenait difficile. Donnant un coup de pied rageur dans la porte qui s'ouvrit sous le choc, Zair sortit en trombe – plus rapidement encore que la fois où Koz lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, et il fallait le faire. A peine avait-elle franchit le seuil qu'une poigne, forte et glacée, lui saisit sans ménagement le cou, la plaquant à terre.

Serrant les dents quand elle sentit une douleur remonter le long de son dos, l'adolescente lutta pour rester consciente malgré tout, se concentrant sur la sensation de son X-Reader dans sa main crispée. Elle commença à tousser lorsque la brume, sortant de sa chambre, emplit peu à peu l'espace autour d'elle. Changeant de tactique, elle invoqua de ses mains encore libres une « révolte fantôme » qui l'entoura, empêchant la brume, tout aussi immatérielle que l'attaque, de garder son emprise sur l'adolescente. Se relevant, celle-ci enchaîna avec un « tremblement de terre » qui repoussa l'agresseur avec l'onde de choc. Se tenant à distance, Zair aurait pu parier l'entendre siffler de colère, puis elle se recroquevilla avant de passer en trombe près d'elle pour repartir de l'autre côté du couloir.  
Se retournant pour ne pas se retrouver dos à la brume, Zair ne put retenir une exclamation surprise.

– Tekris ?

Relevant la tête, l'adolescent ne sembla pas vraiment la voir, comme s'il regardait au travers d'elle. Même si Zair devait bien avouer qu'elle était soulagé de le voir aller bien, un mauvais pressentiment l'empêcha de venir jusqu'à lui. Peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'il restait étrangement silencieux, et ne semblait pas se préoccuper plus que cela de la situation, comme absent.

– Tekris, reprit l'adolescente en tentant de faire mine de rien, tu as vu ça, ce truc bizarre ?

– Oui, j'ai vu, répondit tranquillement l'intéressé.

Cependant, l'adolescent ne semblait pas surpris, ni même inquiet de savoir qu'une brume psychopathe plus ou moins humanoïde se baladait dans les couloirs en cherchant à les éliminer un par un. Il souriait simplement, son regard se fixant lentement sur sa coéquipière, comme si cela lui demandait un effort particulier. Zair fronça les sourcils, se retenant de lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu inquiet. Surtout, elle se demanda s'il l'avait vu se faire attaquer quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis elle se morigéna intérieurement : bien sûr que non, elle l'aurait vu sinon. Enfin, elle espérait.

– Nous sommes bien tous les trois au total dans cette forteresse ? demanda Tekris en commençant à se rapprocher doucement d'elle, sans se presser, comme s'il était en balade.

– À moins que les Imperiaz ne soient rentrés, c'est bien ça, confirma Zair. Je suis d'accord, un peu de renfort n'aurait pas fait de mal, quand bien même doit-il avoir des anglaises blondes. Trois, ce n'est peut-être pas assez pour assurer notre protection face à cette…chose. Elle est capable d'épaissir l'air au point de le rendre irrespirable, pire que la fumée d'un incendie, soupira-t-elle amèrement en se souvenant de la manière dont la brume avait failli la neutraliser.

Tekris hocha la tête, semblant réfléchir profondément à sa réponse. Zair, à l'affût d'un nouvel assaut de l'étrange créature, n'y fit pas très attention. Mais elle n'était pas tranquille avec son coéquipier, son instinct lui intimant l'ordre de se tenir prête à toute éventualité. Faisant mine de ranger son X-Reader, elle vit le sourire satisfait de l'autre, sa main droite se refermant jusqu'à ne former qu'un poing, puis se rouvrir, avant de recommencer son manège, comme un tic. Un tic qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez Tekris, mais qu'elle connaissait pour avoir vu Zane le faire plusieurs fois lorsqu'il se retenait de frapper quelqu'un, ou qu'il était sur le point de piquer une colère mémorable. Et cela renforça sa méfiance. Elle se retourna, se forçant à rester calme. Faire la naïve, se dit-elle en se grattant le bras.

– Effectivement, ce n'est pas assez pour vous protéger, en particulier si vous êtes divisés.

Zair faillit répondre, quand son regard dévia vers celui de Tekris. Durant une fraction de seconde, elle vit nettement deux cercles rouges se refléter dans les lunettes que le colosse ne quittait jamais. _Deux fines lignes rouges cerclant ses pupilles, indiquant que l'adolescent était à peu de choses de perdre le contrôle ou deux cercles pleins montrant qu'il lui avait échappé._ Elle secoua la tête. Non, se corrigea-t-elle, on aurait plutôt dit deux cercles brillant par intermittence _sous_ le verre, le transperçant comme des lames de rasoir incandescentes. _Impossible !_ Sauf si ce n'était pas réellement Tekris.

Une affreuse idée lui traversa l'esprit, qui lui glaça les veines.

– Où est Zane ? demanda farouchement l'adolescente, reculant instinctivement.

– Justement, il n'est pas très doué pour gérer son équipe, fit Tekris en secouant la tête d'un air faussement désolé, continuant à sourire d'un air presque juvénile.

Comme un gosse sur le point de casser son jouet sur un coup de tête, ou un prédateur venant vers sa proie.

Une petite alarme s'alluma dans sa tête, avec un seul mot d'ordre : fuir au plus vite et au plus loin. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se mit à craindre pour la vie de Zane qui ne réapparaissait toujours pas, et pour le sort que lui réservait à elle celui qui avait pris l'apparence de Tekris. Lorsque celui-ci cessa de sourire pour se diriger directement vers elle, elle tressaillit. D'un geste souple, elle se baissa puis esquiva l'autre adolescent, se félicitant intérieurement de ne pas être plus grosse que ça. Mais cela ne suffit pas, et Tekris tendit simplement sa jambe en arrière pour lui faire un peu honorable croche-pied. Zair tomba à terre sans pouvoir empêcher une exclamation surprise.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se relever, l'autre envoya donna un coup de pied dans son X-Reader, lâché pendant la chute, l'envoyant à l'autre bout de couloir. Puis, utilisant la masse du corps qu'il possédait, il se jeta de nouveau sur l'adolescente à terre. Enfin, il tenta, car elle l'évita d'une roulade, et se remit immédiatement debout, furieuse de s'être faite avoir à cause d'une technique puérile de gosse de cinq ans. Nullement découragé, l'autre leva les mains dans un geste qui, dans d'autre circonstances, aurait été pris pour une tentative d'apaisement.

– Allons, soit intelligente et ne tente pas de résister. Tu es seule, et tu n'as plus d'arme. Tu ne crois tout de même pas pouvoir me vaincre avec la seule force brute.

Sur cette réflexion, Tekris éclata d'un rire tout à fait sincère. Zair avait donc au moins un avantage : non seulement ce pseudo Tekris la sous-estimait, mais en plus il n'avait pas eu accès au souvenir du véritable. Peut-être que cela pourrait l'aider à sortir de ce traquenard. Elle prit un air indifférent, croisant les bras derrière le dos, sous un œil méfiant qui ne perdait pas une miette de ses gestes.

– Très bien, mais je peux poser une question ? Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ici, et nous trouver.

Si elle parvenait à saisir ne serait-ce que l'un des couteaux qu'elle dissimulait dans les doublures de ses bottes, elle pourrait toujours le lancer sur l'individu en face d'elle, et à partir de là, elle courrait aussi vite que possible pour tenter de retrouver Zane. Tekris n'avait jamais réussi à la battre à la course, c'était sa meilleure chance de s'en sortir. Elle préférait éviter l'affrontement physique, car elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait pas blesser gravement son coéquipier, elle n'en aurait pas la force. Malgré l'image sous ses yeux, Tekris restait pour elle une présence forte et rassurante. Zane lui avait souvent dit que ses scrupules finiraient par lui porter préjudice, et elle allait finir par le croire.

– Les travaux sont loin d'être finis à la forteresse, c'est un peu comme rentrer dans un moulin.

Décidément, Zair ne se moquerait plus de la paranoïa de Zane et de son obsession des intrusions !

– Ne vous en faites pas, nous arrangerons rapidement ça, une fois que nous vous aurons écrabouillé.

– Oui, vous avez encore une chance de vous en sortir vivants, si vous coopérez bien sûr.

Donc, Zane était encore vivant, sinon l'autre ne se serait pas gêné pour clamer l'inverse. Elle s'adossa au mur, le pouce de sa main droite dans sa poche. Puis jouant la nonchalance, elle remonta sa jambe, pied contre la pierre. D'un mouvement rapide, elle pouvait saisir la lame, puis la lancer sur l'autre. Il ne fallait pas se louper, sinon elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de deuxième chance. Mais ne surtout pas tenter quoi que ce soit immédiatement, c'était trop prévisible.

– C'est Teos qui vous envoie ? Il aurait des sbires d'un niveau un peu plus élevé, il faut croire.

– C'est un peu plus complexe que cela. Nous sommes bien plus développés que vous trois de toute façon.

– Beaucoup plus lâches surtout, pour venir nous attaquer dans le dos. Votre puissance serait-elle en réalité bien plus faible que vous ne tentiez de me le faire croire ? Auriez-vous peur de vous battre en véritable face à face ? C'est à se demander. Incapable de me battre sans prendre possession de mon coéquipier !

Le visage de l'interpellé se crispa brutalement, et Zair se rendit compte que le visage de Tekris pouvait être très dur s'il forçait un peu. Elle allait devoir être rapide, et surtout précise, si elle voulait avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Car celui en face d'elle, quel qu'il soit, n'allait pas lui pardonner le nouvel affront qu'elle venait de lui faire. Elle faisait tout pour garder un visage impassible, voir même un peu narquois (tentant d'imiter Zane lorsqu'il dit aux Stax qu'il est « désolé » d'avoir frappé un peu trop fort), mais cela devenait difficile sous le regard de braises vives qui s'était allumé derrière les verres de Tekris. Malgré elle, elle avait bien du mal à en détacher son propre regard, qui revenait régulièrement dessus. _Le rouge sanglant d'une folie qui ressort, une puissance mortelle pour tous ceux qui se trouvent à proximité_. Un frisson glacé remonta le long de son échine.

– On verra ce que tu penseras de notre puissance lorsque tu me supplieras de t'achever.

La voix, devenue rauque, la ramena au présent suffisamment pour voir la masse du colosse obscurcir sa vision. Elle réagit au quart de tour, plongea la main dans la doublure de sa botte et lui lança la petite lame, d'une dizaine de centimètres, qu'elle en retira. L'acier alla se ficher dans l'épaule du garçon, lui arrachant une petite exclamation surprise, mais ça, Zair ne le vit pas. Elle avait déjà plongé sur le côté, poussant pour faire un roulé-boulé qui la propulsa plusieurs mètres derrière l'autre. Elle se remit rapidement debout et, récupérant au passage son X-Reader qu'elle remit dans sa pochette, elle s'élança dans les couloirs sombre, se préparant à piquer un sprint de la dernière chance.

Si Zane était vivant, il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'il soit toujours dans le « salon », là où Zair avait laissé les garçons quelques temps plus tôt (bon sang ce que risquer sa vie donnait l'impression que les choses banales datait de bien plus longtemps qu'en réalité). Peut-être même était-il en état de se battre, et à deux, ils auraient bien plus de chances de s'en sortir, que elle seule face à une armoire à glace qu'elle ne voulait pas blesser. Foutu reste de scrupule ! Elle se concentrait sur cette idée, tentant de se convaincre qu'elle était bonne, pour ne pas commencer à échafauder divers scénarios catastrophe.

Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres seulement, une poigne d'acier lui saisit brutalement le bras et lui fit faire violemment volte-face. La douleur lui fit serrer les dents, cependant elle refusa de le montrer à l'autre. Par réflexe, elle cria :

– Zane !

– Il ne viendra pas, personne ne viendras t'aider, siffla celui qui possédait Tekris d'un air dangereusement satisfait. Tu es toute seule, et tu ferais bien de te tenir tranquille.

Comment avait-il fait pour la rattraper si vite, alors qu'il n'avait jamais été plus rapide qu'elle ? Sans compter qu'il ne semblait pas faire grand cas du poignard toujours fiché dans son épaule. Peu importait, elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber, aussi fort l'adversaire paraissait-il. Elle ne reculait jamais devant la difficulté, et sa pugnacité l'avait déjà sauvée plus d'une fois.

D'un geste souple, elle saisit le col de Tekris, se plaça dos à lui, se servant de son propre poids pour le faire passer par-dessus elle. Tekris heurta sans douceur le sol, mais cela ne lui fit pas plus d'effet que pour le poignard. Se relevant presque immédiatement, il esquiva le coup de pied destiné à son tibia. Tirant d'un mouvement sec sur le bras qu'il n'avait pas lâché, il plaqua l'adolescente au mur, plaçant son avant-bras sur sa gorge. Un rapide coup d'œil, et il vit qu'elle avait de nouveau saisit une lame, sortit d'il ne savait où. Sa pression sur la trachée se fit plus forte, son regard rougeoyant contenant un avertissement explicite. Les dents serrées, furieuse d'être à la merci de son propre coéquipier, Zair n'eut d'autre choix que de desserrer les doigts, laissant tomber la petite lame dans un bruit sourd.

– Qui ? siffla l'autre d'une voix acerbe.

– Heu… quoi ?

– Ne fait pas ta maligne, tu le regretterais. Lequel de vous trois a osé briser le Tabou ? Celui-là sera interrogé en conséquence !

_Le Tabou ? Pitié, non !_

Ce qui n'était encore qu'une supposition il y a quelques minutes, venait de se concrétiser de la plus terrible des maniè plus, Zair n'avait pas besoin du ton furieux et plein de sous-entendus pour deviner qu'il n'accepterait pas de réponse négative. Peu à peu, sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher, la peur remplaça la colère d'avoir du se rendre. Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Elle fermerait les yeux, et se réveillerait au son de la voix de Zane lançant ses imprécations habituelles envers les Stax. Et dire qu'elle trouvait ça ridicule quand les autres avaient ce genre de réaction. Ce n'était peut-être pas si risible en fin de compte.

Évidemment, le rajout de pression sur sa gorge ne laissait aucun doute. Elle pouvait désormais à peine respirer, et l'autre en face ne semblait pas satisfait de son silence, ni particulièrement patient.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, parvint-elle à articuler. Peux plus…respirer… (« Tekris » recula légèrement le bras, lui permettant de reprendre sa respiration. Zair toussota, puis repris, le voyant toujours dans l'attente). C'est déjà un hasard que je connaisse l'existence des Tabous. Je n'en sais pas plus !

L'autre la jaugea du regard, cherchant la moindre trace de tromperie. Zair se rendait compte de n'avoir jamais autant joué avec sa vie sur un mensonge gros comme une maison. Le Dôme faisait partie des choses de sa vie qu'elle voulait à tout prix oublier, et après sa destruction, elle l'avait enfoui dans sa mémoire, peu désireuse d'en savoir plus à ce sujet. Elle ne comprenait même pas ce qu'elle avait fait ! C'était une pulsion, une révolte interne, totalement instinctive!

_Ses yeux...mi-clos...figés...vides !_

– Qui êtes-vous, souffla-t-elle. C'est Teos qui vous envoie ?

Visiblement, la question ne plut pas, pas davantage qu'il semblait croire à son ignorance. Ses yeux vert feuillage en rencontrèrent d'autres, rouge sang, emplis de haine brûlante et d'égocentrisme (bien pire que Zane, et ça, ça ne lui dit rien qui vaille), qui la transpercèrent comme s'ils lisaient directement au plus profond de son esprit. Les traits des lèvres s'étirèrent, pour laisser se former une bouche affreuse, plus noire encore que le trou le plus profond de Guantanamo, et elle vit une brume grisâtre se refléter à l'intérieur de la gorge. Une voix ressemblant à un sifflement éraillé et n'ayant plus aucun rapport avec celle de Tekris en sortit, tandis que la jeune femme était plaquée plus fortement au mur.

– C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Réponds si tu veux vivre !

Paralysée par l'horreur et la peur qu'elle avait jusque là réussi à maîtriser avec brio, Zair oublia toute dignité devant ces horribles sonorités, et hurla de toute la force de ses poumons.

– Zane !

µµµ

Les gens autour de lui n'esquissait aucun mouvement, peut-être parce que leur cerveau était aussi présent que leurs visages inexistants, songea Zane. Il marchait dans une tempête faisant rage autour de lui, la poudreuse collant désagréablement à ses chaussures. Jetant un regard aux alentours, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas seulement à ses chaussures que la neige collait : il rampait sur le sol glacé le plus silencieusement possible. Comme s'il espionnait quelqu'un…un coup d'œil devant lui l'avertit qu'il se trouvait au bord d'une falaise enneigée. Des murmures en contrebas lui parvinrent, mais encore trop loin pour qu'il puisse clairement les attendre.

N'accordant qu'une très rapide attention au paysage – tout ce qui avait de la neige se ressemblait pour lui-, il se pencha un peu plus, ayant aperçu des silhouettes sur un autre plateau neigeux quelques mètres plus bas. Les flocons emportés par le vent l'empêchèrent tout d'abord d'en distinguer plus, mais, plissant les yeux en trépignant sur place –la patience n'avait jamais été son fort-, il parvint à apercevoir trois formes, trop petites pour être adultes, sûrement des adolescents. Il manqua de tomber de son promontoire quand, lorsque les tourbillons glacés changèrent de direction, il reconnut les traits de Teos, Adriel et Saïn.

Cette dernière paraissait en pleine concentration, et Zane pouvait sentir son kaïru intérieur émaner d'elle. Un kaïru intérieur qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis des années, contre-nature. Regardant cette fois Adriel, il la vit désigner quelque chose plus bas encore d'une moue contrariée. Teos fit un geste rassurant, avant de se tourner vers Saïn, mais Zane n'entendait rien d'autre que les rugissements furieux du vent. De plus en plus nerveux d'être au milieu de gens sans visage, il se concentra sur ce qui dérangeait tant Adriel. Une autre silhouette solitaire avançait vaillamment, luttant pour continuer son chemin, X-Reader à la main. Zane le reconnut sur-le-champ : Ekayon, l'élève de maître Atock, et sûrement l'un des combattant kaïru qui l'horripilait le plus avec Ky._ Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ?_ Non, son mépris vis-à-vis d'Ekayon ne venait pas du fait qu'il avait déjà vaincu les trois Radikors à lui seul, absolument pas ! Mais sa présence l'intriguait vraiment, tout comme celle des trois psychopathes.

Teos hocha la tête, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, et lança un ordre bref vers Saïn. Aussitôt, celle-ci fit le geste de lancer quelque chose, et une énorme plaque de neige céda sous l'équipe. Elle dévala à toute vitesse la pente vers Ekayon, et celui-ci, pourtant averti par le bruit produit, n'eut pas le temps de fuir. Zane le vit faire demi-tour en courant, poursuivi par la masse blanche, puis un grondement englouti le combattant solitaire, le faisant disparaître sous des tonnes de neige sans aucune chance de s'en sortir, sous les ricanements de Teos et de sa troupe. L'E-teens sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la température ambiante. Il avait déjà assisté à des meurtres de sang froid, mais le fait de connaître personnellement la victime lui faisait un étrange effet qu'il détesta. Sans compter que Saïn avait lâché la plaque neigeuse comme si elle commandait un café, avec un naturel inquiétant. Et sans véritable émotion. Au moins, s'il en doutait, Zane était fixé : ces trois-là n'hésiteraient pas à les éliminer si lui ou ses deux autres coéquipiers les dérangeait.

Le froid sembla devenir plus intense encore. N'ayant nullement l'air surpris, Teos se retourna lentement. Le regardant droit dans les yeux. Narquois, l'autre lui fit signe de se retourner.

Une main brûlante, étrange contraste avec le climat environnant, lui empoigna le col. Détournant la tête, craignant ce qu'il allait voir, Zane se retrouva face à un visage parfaitement lisse. Sans yeux, ni nez. Seulement une bouche d'où s'échappait une brume grisâtre qui bientôt l'enveloppa, menaçant de l'étouffer. La créature le souleva du sol, au-dessus du vide, et l'adolescent comprit immédiatement ce qu'il allait faire. La chute ne serait pas mortelle, mais sûrement douloureuse pendant quelques précieuses secondes qui le laisserait complètement à la merci de Teos. Qui ne laissera pas passer sa chance de pouvoir le neutraliser pour de bon. L'homme le lâcha, et il chuta dans le vide.

Tout s'effaça autour de lui, et un appel retentit dans son évanouissement.

– Zane !

µµµ

– Zane !

Le cri le fit émerger de son sommeil comateux. Il ne parvint pas immédiatement à savoir s'il était encore dans son rêve ou revenu dans la réalité. Son esprit encore embrumé ne lui avait pas permis de savoir de qui provenait l'appel, mais Zane était incapable de l'ignorer, son instinct lui disait que c'était important. Faisant un effort considérable, il réussit à rouvrir les yeux, luttant pour ne pas reperdre connaissance. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire : le point noir dans le ciel, son agression, et le morceau de tissu plaqué contre son visage. De la drogue, mais rien de mortel donc, sinon il n'aurait pas une conscience aussi aiguë du sol glacé qui lui écrasait le nez.Ses sens étaient redevenus clairs bien qu'il soit comateux. Il entendait des bruits de bagarre quelques couloirs plus loin qui cessèrent rapidement (et ce n'était pas un combat amical, sinon le vainqueur aurait lancé une petite pique au perdant).Il y avait un danger dans sa forteresse, et il devait l'éradiquer! Il entendait tout, mais ne pouvait même pas bouger le petit doigt, le nez sur le sol de pierre du salon.

Du sang avait coulé de sa blessure à la tempe lorsqu'il avait heurté le sol, mais il n'avait pas mal, tout comme il ne sentait qu'une très légère douleur sur le flanc, équivalant à celle lorsque Tekris le claquait un peu trop fort. Cependant, c'était comme si son cerveau ne distribuait pas ses ordres à son corps, le laissant incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Ressentir une telle faiblesse était presque douloureux, et affreusement rageant, surtout lorsque l'on ressentait un tel sentiment d'urgence-et que l'envie de botter les fesses de l'intrus était si forte.

Un deuxième cri retentit presque en bruit de fond, bien plus affolé que le premier.

– Zane !

L'extraterrestre cligna des yeux, ne sachant pas tout de suite s'il rêvait encore ou si c'était la réalité. Zair ? C'était _sa_ Zair qui ne craignait pas sa colère pour se faire bien voir de Lokar, quitte à le contredire ? Une montée de fureur l'envahit. Personne ne touchait à sa Zair excepté lui les jours de mauvaise humeur ! Il devait se relever, faire payer cet affront au malotru qui avait osé s'aventurer sur son territoire pour y semer la pagaille, lui faire comprendre que désormais, c'était lui le chef des lieux, et qu'il faisait mauvais de le défier. _Empêcher Zair de passer un sale quart d'heure_. Sous cette pensée, il trouva la force d'amener ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules, y prenant ensuite appui pour se relever sur les genoux. Rien que ce simple geste le laissa essoufflé, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Car il craignait, sinon, de ne pas avoir la force de continuer et de rester au sol.

Attrapant le rebord de la table, il parvint enfin à se relever en titubant, ses jambes tremblant désagréablement. Faisant quelques pas, il se jeta plutôt qu'il ne s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche. Qu'il détestait sa brutale faiblesse qui le rendait incapable de seulement marcher correctement ! Ses jambes le portait à peine, et s'il entendait parfaitement clair, sa vision avait la fâcheuse tendance à devenir régulièrement floue. Ses bras, par contre, retrouvaient plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru sa force, mais l'effort qu'il venait de fournir pour se relever les laissaient douloureusement tendus, comme s'il s'était fait une contracture. Sa tête ne lui tournait pas, mais son cou était lui aussi contracté, le gênant pour tourner la tête et finissant par être douloureux.

Il voulut serrer les poings, et ne réussit qu'à les crisper davantage. Jamais il ne pourrait arriver à temps si un danger mortel menaçait Zair dans son état, s'il parvenait encore à la rejoindre. _S'il n'est pas déjà trop tard_. Non, il n'y croyait pas une seconde, l'appel ne datait pas de si longtemps, un point c'était tout. Et qu'aucune autre hypothèse sordide ne lui vienne à l'esprit. Mais où se trouvait Zair exactement d'abord ? Un soupir de frustration franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Sur ce coup-là, il ne pouvait compter que sur Tekris pour rejoindre sa coéquipière avant que quelque chose de grave n'arrive.

Mais il n'allait pas se priver de s'inviter à la fête.

Repoussant la tempête de colère qui tournoyait sous son crâne, il se força à faire un semblant de vide. Récemment, Zair et lui s'étaient en partie ouvert leurs esprits, afin de pouvoir communiquer mentalement sans être dérangés. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait peut-être à retrouver sa trace et à la remonter, afin de créer un portail pour le mener près d'elle. Il fallait juste qu'il parvienne à se concentrer, et que Zair n'ait pas verrouillé totalement son esprit. Enfant, cet exercice ne lui aurait pas posé de véritables difficultés, tant ils étaient à l'époque liés, mais cela faisait des années que leurs esprits s'étaient fermés l'un à l'autre, effaçant au passage toute trace pouvant les relier et permettre de les tracer. Car si Zane et Zair pouvait se retrouver facilement où qu'ils soit, connaissant leur trace énergétique par cœur, d'autres personnes puissantes et mal intentionnées en était potentiellement capable également. Une précaution qui lui avait été au fond très douloureuse, renforçant le sentiment de solitude qu'il ressentait depuis l'enfance, mais comme toute chose qui lui faisait mal, il l'avait enfouie au plus profond de lui et recouverte d'une gangue d'indifférence, refoulant avec violence tout souvenir qui pourrait y mener d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et voilà qu'il allait volontairement réveiller une partie de ce qu'il avait si soigneusement enterré, tout en espérant ne pas l'avoir enfoui trop profondément !

Lorsqu'il obtint un semblant de concentration, il se focalisa sur l'énergie si reconnaissable que dégageait Zair, la cherchant dans la forteresse. Heureusement pour lui, l'habitude lui revint rapidement, et bientôt il put se projeter virtuellement vers Zair. Il faillit tenter d'entrer en contact avec elle, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Il y avait une autre personne avec elle, il pouvait le sentir aussi nettement que le froid qui commençait à mordre son corps inactif. Il fronça les sourcils. L'énergie que dégageait l'inconnu le dérangeait c'était comme si la personne en question était _artificielle_-il ne pouvait pas l'exprimer autrement-, à la fois présente et distante, mais plus prenante que de la mélasse. Et terriblement maléfique. Même face à Lokar, il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'approchant. _En même temps, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention_. Se forçant à se détacher de cette présence qui semblait tenter de l'aspirer, il se verrouilla sur Zair. Levant une main devant soi, les yeux toujours clos, il traça de nouveau un cercle dans l'air. Suivant son mouvement, un portail à l'intérieur doré rougeoyant se matérialisa, s'adaptant automatiquement à la taille de son invocateur. Relevant les paupières, Zane eut un instant d'hésitation. Il était en train de mettre en l'air une demi-douzaine d'années de précaution en un instant, tout ça pour aller plus vite.

Exactement le type d'instant dont il ne cessait de rabâcher à Zair qu'il fallait se méfier. Ne valait-il pas mieux cesser et refermer le portail avant qu'il ne l'ouvre à destination, prouvant ainsi qu'il s'agissait d'un geste réfléchi ? Tekris n'allait-il pas aider Zair, rendant son geste inutile ? _Cela vaut-il la peine de risquer bien plus gros ?_

Il secoua la tête de tout manière, il était sûrement déjà trop tard. Avisant un marteau laissé sur la table, il s'en saisit, luttant pour que ses doigts acceptent de se resserrer autour de l'objet. Cela pouvait toujours servir, mieux valait être prudent tant qu'il ne savait pas qui se trouvait avec Zair. Heureusement, ses muscles s'étaient un peu décontractés il allait pouvoir agir finalement !

Lâchant le rebord de la table, il s'engagea dans le portail, s'y jetant plus qu'y marchant, son corps étant encore loin de lui répondre correctement.

µµµ

– Lâche-moi, créature de malheur !

– Eh bien, voilà que tu perds déjà toute dignité, ricana « Tekris ».

– Désolée, les crétins finis, ça m'a toujours fait cet effet !

« Tekris » n'apprécia apparemment la réflexion, puisqu'il la jeta à terre, une main plaquée sur la nuque. Zair maudit sa manie de provoquer sans cesse ses adversaires : elle avait beau se trouver dans une situation désespérée, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être impertinente quel que soit la personne en face de soi. Face à Lokar, cela lui avait valu plusieurs fois de mauvaises surprises, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait empêchée de continuer. Elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort qu'elle !

Mais pour une fois, alors que la poigne de fer la faisait grimacer de douleur, menaçant de lui broyer les cervicales, elle se serait bien abstenue de son caractère habituel. Surtout que l'autre était persuadé que l'adolescente détenait les réponses qu'il voulait. Il la releva sans douceur, la mettant de nouveau dos contre le mur. Zair ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la bouche affreusement tordue qui laissait entrevoir la brume au fond de la gorge. Entre ça et les yeux rougeoyants, elle sentait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas prendre de déjeuner. A moins que ça ne soit la fâcheuse manie qu'avait l'autre garçon de la saisir à le gorge, songea-t-elle ironiquement.

Malgré elle, elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux à cette pensée, étranglé par la poigne de l'adolescent.

– Tu trouve ça drôle ? Je te conseille de te concentrer un peu plus, si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort que tes camarades. (Devant l'air surpris de Zair, il sourit). Ah, te voilà plus à l'écoute !

Semblant seulement se rendre compte que s'il continuait de serrer la gorge de sa victime il risquait de ne jamais obtenir ses réponses, il la lâcha, la laissant glisser jusqu'au sol en se massant la trachée.

– Qu'est-ce que...que leur as-tu fait ?! siffla l'adolescente d'une voix affreusement éraillée.

– Concernant ton coéquipier, je crois que tu n'as pas besoin d'un dessin, fit « Tekris » en s'auto-désignant, ravi de sa mine déconfite. Quant à ton très cher chef d'équipe, à l'heure qu'il est, il doit gésir sur le sol, sentant la mort approcher peu à peu sans pouvoir bouger le petit doigt.  
Sur cette déclaration, le colosse éclata de rire, ne remarquant pas l'air plus surpris qu'horrifié de la jeune fille. Ce n'est qu'en baissant de nouveau les yeux sur elle qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de peur sur son visage. Pire encore, le regardant de nouveau, elle demanda moqueusement :

– Heu...vous en êtes absolument certain ?

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Je me disais, reprit Zair en ignorant sa question, puisque vous possédez le corps de Tekris, vous n'êtes pas réellement lui. Alors, si vous vous prenez un bon coup sur le crâne, c'est vous ou lui qui souffre ?

– Des menaces ? Tu cherche à gagner du temps, mais ça ne te servira à rien ! Car…

Sa bouche resta grande ouverte, avant de se refermer faiblement.

Dans un bruit sourd, le corps de Tekris s'effondra sur le sol, l'adolescente s'éloignant d'une roulade pour ne pas se retrouver coincée sous sa masse, comment dire, conséquente.

– La preuve que si, rétorqua-t-elle dédaigneusement, se relevant pour se retrouver face à Zane.

– Après, ne vient pas t'étonner si je me demande si tu m'es d'une quelconque utilité, marmonna le chef des Radikors d'une voix que Zair trouva étrangement pâteuse.

Puis, les jambes de l'adolescent cédèrent soudainement sous lui. Zair n'eut que le temps d'enjamber le corps inanimé de son coéquipier pour le soutenir, l'empêchant de retomber au sol. Passant un bras autour de son cou, elle l'amena cahin-cahan jusqu'au mur pour qu'il puisse s'y adosser.

– Est-ce que ça va ?

– Ça va, j'ai juste été drogué, mais ça revient petit à petit. Peux-tu…

D'un regard, il lui désigna sa main, douloureusement crispée autour de la poignée du marteau ayant servi à assommer Tekris. Le lâchant, elle défit péniblement les doigts de l'adolescent, rattrapant l'arme une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment détendus pour la laisser glisser. Au moins Zane disait vrai, son corps, qui s'était exagérément contracté sous l'effort se dénouait rapidement, mais il le laissait incapable de tenir sur ses jambes, qui tremblaient tantôt sous l'effort, tantôt à cause de la pression quand Zane tentait de se relever. Mais pourquoi l'autre avait décrit l'adolescent mourant alors ?

Un soulagement sans nom s'empara de la jeune fille. A tous les coups il avait sous-estimé Zane !

– Oh bon sang,souffla-t-elle, tu es là, bien là…Lorsque j'ai vu les yeux de Tekris, j'ai cru que… enfin, que tu lui avait fait...Et comment es-tu venu jusque là ? C'est bien un genre de portail que j'ai vu apparaître et dont tu es sorti ? Depuis quand tu peux faire des trucs pareils ?

– Écoute-moi bien Zair, tu n'as rien vu, d'accord ? Enfin, rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire, c'est bien compris ? De toute façon, ça ne se reproduira pas. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire sur les yeux ?

– J'y crois pas, siffla Zair. Même lorsque tu viens de me sauver probablement la vie, tu arrive à être insupportable. C'est un don naturel ou tu t'entraîne ?

– Pardon ? Je t'ai donné un ordre, et tu dois y obéir sans discuter !

– Mais bien sûr, monsieur le nouveau Lokar. Dois-je considérer le fait que Tekris semble être possédé par un esprit cinglé et meurtrier comme quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire, ou faut-il l'ignorer également ? Ah, et la prochaine fois, si tu ne veux pas être vu, ne te plante pas sous mon nez, en général c'est mieux. Sacré nom de nom, te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu dis ?!

– Bien sûr que je me rends compte, pour qui me prends-tu ?

– Alors tu sais très bien que ce sont des stupidités.

– Je ne te permets pas de...Très bien, ça ne sert à rien de t'en dire plus parce que ça fait partie des choses que nous ne pouvons pas reproduire ! Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ?

– Enfin Zane, si c'est aussi dangereux pour nous, il est déjà trop tard ! Au contraire, ça pourrait nous sauver la vie, comme tu viens de le faire à l'instant.

– Momentanément, car en contrepartie ça va nous rameuter tout un tas d'ennuis encore moins…

– Ouvre les yeux, si ça se trouve, c'est déjà le cas avec Teos et sa clique.

– Rien ne le prouve formellement, tout ce que nous avons, ce sont des suppositions, alors jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on fait comme nous avons toujours fait. Je ne te laisserais pas tout gâcher et nous faire repérer uniquement parce que tu fais une crise d'autorité, ou de panique, je ne sais pas encore !

– Tu peux parler de crise d'autorité ! De toute façon je n'ai jamais compté pour toi ! Tu te caches derrière une menace latente juste pour ne pas avoir à me supporter à longueur de journée, avoue ! Au fond, tu te fiche bien qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu as peur que je fasse une bêtise qui mettrais ta précieuse petite vie en danger, tellement tu es persuadé d'être l'élu de je ne sais quoi !

Zane écarquilla les yeux, oscillant entre la stupeur et l'envie de lui distribuer une paire de baffe pour lui remettre les idées en place. Il venait juste d'empêcher le pseudo Tekris de lui faire du mal, et c'était comme ça qu'elle le remerciait ? Et puis, elle ne s'était jamais plainte jusque là de leur façon de vivre, alors qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de tout à coup se rebiffer de la sorte ? A tous les coups, elle profitait de sa faiblesse passagère pour tenter de prendre l'ascendant sur lui, pour prendre sa place peut-être après tout ! Non, il devait bien s'avouer que ce n'était pas le genre de Zair de vouloir diriger. Elle était bien plus de ceux qui tirent les ficelles dans l'ombre en laissant les autres se prendre les coups pour pouvoir agir tranquillement. Alors pourquoi s'énervait-elle ? Il n'avait rien dit de particulier, enfin rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire il lui parlait, à elle et Tekris, comme ça depuis le début, et aucun ne s'était jamais plaint. Non, ce devait être autre chose, mais quoi ? Comme si c'était le moment…

Se massant les tempes, l'adolescent se retint de soupirer. Visiblement, le si efficace « c'est moi qui commande » en temps normal ne marchait pas aujourd'hui. Mieux valait calmer le jeu puis remettre les pendules à l'heure une fois la situation stabilisée. Tiens donc, c'était bien lui qui avait pensé ça ?

– Écoute, ce n'est pas le moment de se chamailler, nous devons d'abord sécuriser la forteresse et nous charger de Tekris avant que…

Zane ne finit pas sa phrase. Son regard, qui avait dévié jusqu'au corps évanoui, vit avec agacement une épaisse brume, pareille à celle qui avait attaqué Zair, s'échapper à une vitesse entre la paresse et la nonchalance de la masse inanimée que formait Tekris-ce qui vexa Zane sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. La brume se rassembla rapidement, reprenant une consistance solide sans que les deux adolescents ne parvienne à déterminer ce qu'elle représentait.

– Je ne peux pas courir, murmura Zane dans un souffle.

– C'est pas vrai...Est-ce que tu peux refaire le coup de ton arrivée ?

– Impossible, je ne me sens pas assez fort pour ça. C'est déjà un miracle que j'ai pu le faire une fois.

Zair se gratta nerveusement l'intérieur du coude. Si sa tête de mule de chef admettait à demi-mots qu'il avait pensé à réutiliser son stratagème en dépit de ce qu'il venait de dire, c'était que lui aussi jugeait la situation préoccupante. La voix de son vis-à-vis manqua de la faire sursauter.

– Tu vas t'enfuir, pendant ce temps, j'essaierai de retenir ce truc.

Son ordre n'admettait à la base pas de discussions. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris d'entendre :

– Non. J'ai assez reculé comme ça. Prépare-toi, je vais sortir du temps.

Avant que Zane ne puisse protester, l'environnement se distordit, et les deux E-Teens disparurent.


	9. Le poids du passé

**Le poids du passé**

Le vent glacial balayait les immenses plaines gelées s'étendant à perte de vue. Toutes de tranchants effilés, d'icebergs s'élevant en une verticale presque parfaite, de flocons soulevés par la bise tourbillonnants en une danse infinie, aucune présence, humaine ou animale, ne venait troubler le silence paradoxal de ce domaine figé. Alors que le vent glacé redoublait d'intensité, il s'écrasa contre un mince brouillard grisâtre, apparut de nulle part. Contournant sans peine cet obstacle, le souffle mordant s'éloigna rapidement des trois silhouettes humanoïdes, qui sortirent de la masse brumeuse, cette dernière disparaissant comme par enchantement.

Brossant du plat de la main sa tunique pour en chasser la neige, Teos fixa intensément l'immense forteresse à demi détruit au loin. Dont le sommet, qui en explosant avait pris la forme d'une fleur de métal brisé, arborait désormais celle d'une pointe fièrement dressée en direction du ciel.

Mais le jeune homme n'était pas venu admirer la nouvelle architecture du bâtiment. Pas plus qu'il ne s'intéressait à la tempête faisant rage autour de lui, et des deux femmes l'accompagnant. Sourcils froncés, il croisa avec impatience les bras, ne cessant de jeter des regards en coin à sa promise. Le front plissé en signe d'intense concentration, Adriel observait également la forteresse, tentant avec effort de paraître aussi assurée que possible. Mais en dépit de ses efforts, elle ne pouvait empêcher le malaise de venir s'installer en elle.

Enfin, n'y tenant plus, Teos se retourna entièrement vers elle.

-Alors ? Que se passe-t-il donc ? Pourquoi as-tu insisté pour venir jusqu'ici, presque à découvert ?

Instinctivement, devant le ton agressif du jeune homme, Adriel aurait préféré l'ignorer, continuant sans répondre ce qu'elle faisait. Pour n'importe quel autre que Teos, Saïn comprit, seul un silence hautain servirait d'indication. Mais, il s'agissait de son futur époux, et surtout, de son Seigneur Héritier – puisse sa vie être longue et constellée de victoires ! Autrement dit, un adolescent plus élevé dans le Pouvoir qu'elle, et un membre du Trône. Adriel avait été trop bien élevée dans le respect des Trois Tabous pour se permettre l'outrecuidance de mépriser ainsi le garçon aux cheveux gris. Plus, tout son être, habitué à respecter scrupuleusement les règles immuables du Dôme depuis sa naissance, se faisait une joie de pouvoir répondre aux injonctions de son promis. En tant que future Seigneurie Héritière, elle se devait de montrer sa déférence et sa constance envers ses souverains, en attendant de devenir leur égale en entrant au sein des membres du Trône. Un honneur, qu'elle désirait avidement, autant qu'elle souhaitait s'en montrer digne.

-L'espace d'un instant, j'ai perdu toute trace des combattants kaïru.

La grande brune fit volontairement abstraction du ricanement retentissant doucement derrière elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Saïn se permettait ce genre de liberté. A dire vrai, cela finissait par agacer prodigieusement Adriel, mais chaque fois qu'elle se retournait vers l'Élitiste, celle-ci ne montrait plus de signe d'irrespect. Néanmoins, Adriel aurait grandement apprécié que Teos la remette en place une bonne fois pour toutes. La brune était tout de même au-dessus de Saïn, hiérarchiquement parlant !

-J'ai pensé que la distance, peut-être, pouvait influencer ma Compétence.

-Que veux-tu dire par « perdu toute trace » ? l'interrogea Teos, à présent plus intrigué qu'agacé. Jamais tu n'as connu pareil contretemps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je voyais les deux adolescents, la fille et le chef d'équipe, à travers ma brume, puisque le troisième garçon est hors d'état de se battre. Seulement, ils ont brutalement disparus. Et c'est là que je ne les aie plus ressentis. Comme s'ils n'étaient plus là.

-Et à présent ? Qu'en est-il ?

-Eh bien, ils sont réapparus. Aussi soudainement que pour leur disparition. Je suis en train de les chercher précisément, afin de terminer ce que nous avons commencé. Cela ne devrait pas prendre très longtemps.

-Je vois, murmura Teos.

Il n'avait pas l'air tellement surpris, songea Adriel en l'observant. Pensif, voir contrarié, mais nullement surpris. Pourtant, la brune avait été, pour sa part, saisie de stupeur quand leurs cibles s'étaient évanouies, sans laisser aucune trace. Comme si, pour quelques secondes, elles n'existaient plus. En tant que membre du Trône, Teos avait-il accès à des informations, qu'il avait choisi de cacher aux autres femmes de son équipe ?

La voix du jeune homme la tira de ses réflexions. Intérieurement, elle se morigéna sa mère, plus d'une fois, l'avait mise en garde contre ses pensées bien trop vagabondes. Penser et élaborer des stratégies afin de gagner combats et puissance, oui, réfléchir à des futilités comme elle le faisait, quelle idiotie !

-Et justement, l'armoire à glace, puisqu'il s'est fait démasquer, fais-en une de tes marionnettes.

Perdant son impassibilité habituelle, le visage d'Adriel exprima une gêne bien réelle. Un changement de suite remarqué par Saïn, qui, faisant mine de scruter à son tour la bâtisse de métal, n'en perdait pas une miette. La parfaite petite promise venait-elle de commettre sa première erreur ?

-C'est-à-dire…commença l'intéressée. J'y ai pensé, cependant, je n'ai pu apposer ma marque sur son corps.

-Allons bon, grogna Teos en se massant les tempes. Qu'est-ce donc que cette étrangeté encore ? Ta Compétence te ferait-elle défaut ? Voilà quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru.

-Pas du tout ! Enfin, j'ai voulu briser ses barrières, de la même façon qu'habituellement, mais je me suis heurté à une résistance. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait déjà marqué, m'empêchant d'intervenir plus avant dans son esprit. Cependant, il ne s'agissait que d'une trace, nullement permanente. Dès que possible, j'interviendrai de nouveau, et réussirai.

-Il vaut mieux, dans notre intérêt à tous les trois. Car pour le moment, nous n'avons pas grand-chose : une semi-victoire sur la falaise, une possession incomplète, et la disparition éclair de deux de nos cibles. Cela sans avoir de réelle certitude sur la brisure du troisième Tabou.

A cette évocation ignominieuse, les trois adolescents, Teos comprit, frissonnèrent. Ils avaient beau s'être forcé à se répéter encore et encore cette petite phrase, penser que quelqu'un avait pu commettre un tel sacrilège leur glaçait toujours autant les sangs.

-Père ne sera guère heureux d'apprendre la tournure prise par les évènements.

-Voyons, ce n'est pas la peine de se lamenter ! intervint Saïn, haussant les épaules. Jusque là, ils ont eu beaucoup de chances, mais cela ne durera pas. Nous avons déjà rencontré pire contretemps au cours de nos missions, et mis plus de temps à les accomplir parfois.

-Certes, mais il s'agit de la dernière famille du Sang que nous devons réduire à néant. Sans parler des… circonstances particulières qui l'entoure. Père ne sera pas aussi patient cette fois.

Comme si l'adolescent venait d'énoncer une prophétie, il grimaça légèrement, portant la main à son front. Saïn, inquiète, se rapprocha de lui, sous le regard courroucé d'Adriel.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Ne me dit pas que le Seigneur Régent – puisse son nom se graver à jamais sur nos lèvres – vient justement de te contacter ?

Teos acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, plongé en pleine discussion mentale. Ouvrir son esprit, si loin de chez lui, était particulièrement difficile, même avec l'entraînement drastique suivi depuis son enfance. La concentration n'était pas son fort, aussi regretta-t-il qu'Adriel soit trop occupée pour créer un pont spirituel entre l'esprit du Seigneur Régent et le sien. Peinant à entendre correctement la voix mentale, il parvint néanmoins à saisir l'essentiel du message.

-Je dois revenir au Dôme, annonça-t-il à ses coéquipières, se tournant pour leur faire face. Père réclame ma présence. Apparemment, la … perturbation ressentie par Adriel ne lui a pas échappé non plus.

-Cela ne peut-il pas attendre ? marmonna Saïn. Sans vouloir paraître impudente, nous sommes quelque peu occupés là ! Qu'en est-il de la suite de notre plan ? Intervenir en personne si besoin, une fois ces gamins affaiblis ? Sans toi, cela n'est plus possible. Le moment est plus que mal choisi !

-Modère tes propos, rétorqua Teos, sa voix claquant tel un fouet. Personne ne se dresse contre les choix de notre Seigneur Régent, pas même moi. Et donc, certainement pas toi !

Adriel tourna son visage, afin de ne pas montrer le fin sourire étirant ses lèvres. Sa coéquipière, touchée dans son orgueil, ne s'inclina pas moins rapidement en signe de déférence. Tout, plutôt qu'attirer le courroux de son Seigneur Héritier !

-Et donc, reprit Adriel, une fois ses traits redevenus neutres, que faisons-nous ?

-Moi, je me rends au Dôme, afin de répondre à la convocation de Père. Vous deux, continuez de traquer les Radikors autant que possible. Adriel, dès que ta Compétence pourra percer les défenses de, hum…

-Tekris ?

-C'est cela. Fais-en ta marionnette. Saïn, pendant ce temps, mène ton enquête, rassemble le maximum d'informations sur nos cibles, et trouve le meilleur endroit pour les piéger si besoin. Je m'efforcerais de revenir aussi vite que possible. Pour te déplacer, Adriel peut te prêter Evdam.

-Quoi ? fit l'intéressée. C'est une brute, elle va lui faire mal !

-Pas du tout, je sais parfaitement faire voler un arsank, je te signale ! Cela fait même partie des compétences exigées pour devenir Élitiste.

-Il ne s'agit pas de savoir faire, mais de comment faire. Et toi, tu fais comme un bourrin ! Evdam est une créature sensible, qui a besoin de douceur. Toi, tu le talonnerais pour le faire décoller !

-N'importe quoi !

-Dites, ça suffit hein, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire, soupira Teos. Saïn prendra Evdam, et elle va promettre d'être aussi douce que possible avec lui. N'est-ce pas ?

Son regard lourd de sens n'admettais aucune protestation. Aussi, l'adolescente filiforme ne put que se soumettre à sa volonté.

-Très bien, je ferais preuve d'une grande délicatesse. Telle une Aspic des sables, nous fendrons les airs avec tact et parcimonie.

-Qui ça ? Encore une de tes références stupides, fit Adriel.

-On peut dire ça, oui, confirma Saïn en lui décochant un sourire à la fois correct et ironique.

Considérant la situation réglée à ses yeux, Teos s'apprêta à repartir. Au dernier moment, il se retourna, s'avançant jusqu'à sa promise. Lui remettant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille, il lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement, allant à caresser sa joue du bout des doigts.

-Je ne manquerais pas de dire à Père avec quel dévouement tu respectes le Trône.

-Il me tarde de faire mes preuves face à la Mort, répondit Adriel dans un souffle, afin de pouvoir t'épouser.

Satisfait, Teos s'autorisa à prendre rapidement sa main, avant de reculer. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra profondément, cherchant à atteindre son énergie intérieure. C'était la phase la plus pénible : « saisir » le kaïru de Thiers, puis en mobiliser suffisamment pour accomplir ce qu'il souhaitait. Et il allait lui falloir une bonne dose d'énergie, pour se rendre près de son Père ! Heureusement, sa Compétence était directement en rapport avec la maîtrise de l'espace, dans son sens littéraire, lui permettant d'accomplir bien plus aisément ce genre de trajet. Aussi ne mit-il que quelques secondes à rassembler assez de pouvoir pour entamer son voyage, là où d'autres auraient eus besoin de plusieurs minutes.

L'espace autour de l'adolescent se troubla, puis un mince brouillard l'enveloppa, et il disparut.

Un air de profond regret sur le visage – qui exaspéra Saïn au plus haut point –, Adriel porta ses doigts à sa bouche, émettant un sifflement étrange, entre une souris au timbre particulièrement aigu et un croassement étranglé.

A peine une petite minute plus tard, un battement d'aile puissant vint brasser l'air juste au-dessus des deux jeunes femmes. Atterrissant d'une souplesse que ne laissait pas présager son apparence, le sextupède cyclope observa sa maîtresse, s'attendant à la voir grimper sur son dos comme à son habitude. Aussi, sa tête rectangulaire se fripa d'une expression semblable à l'étonnement, quand ce fut Saïn qui s'avança vers lui.

Sourcils froncés, Adriel scruta avec appréhension chaque geste de sa coéquipière dès qu'elle se trouva sur le dos de l'arsank, loin d'être ravi.

-N'oublie pas ta promesse, Saïn.

-Que nenni. J'ai promis d'être aussi douce qu'une Aspic des sables !

Sur ce, Saïn talonna les flancs de l'animal, qui s'éleva en grognant, tentant de la désarçonner en même temps avec une ondulation brusque de son corps reptilien, empêchant sa coéquipière de répliquer vertement.

Un instant, Adriel envisagea de lui envoyer un « Déluge de foudre » bien senti, avant d'y renoncer. Non seulement elle risquait de faire mal à son Evdam adoré (et jamais, bien que l'attaque ne l'aurait pas tué, elle n'aurait blessé son animal pour une vengeance personnelle), mais elle avait une tâche bien plus importante à accomplir.

En son fort intérieur, la brune se promit de faire payer sa brutalité à Saïn. Subtilement, mais elle le ferait.

Allant se dissimuler derrière une paroi glacée imposante, elle s'assit en tailleur, joignant les mains comme pour méditer. Sa Compétence, bien que puissante, restait plus instable sans corps pour l'accueillir. Ayant déjà dépensé une partie de son énergie pour entraîner la jeune Radikors dans son rêve, Adriel avait besoin de toute la concentration qu'elle pourrait mobiliser afin de mener au mieux sa mission.

µµµ

Atterrissant lourdement sur le sol pierreux de la forteresse, Zane peinait à retrouver une respiration correcte. Cette impression de sentir son corps entier se distordre, avant de s'effacer complètement tout en étant conscient de sa présence…C'était une expérience dont il se serait bien passé ! Et encore, ce n'était rien comparé à la suite… Une fois « sortis du temps », et cette douloureuse sensation d'effacement disparue, il avait cru nager en plein rêve – ou cauchemar, il n'avait pas encore décidé. Alors qu'il aurait cru se retrouver dans le néant, ou peut-être ne rien voir du tout, passer en une seconde d'un lieu à l'autre quoi ! L'environnement s'était paré de dizaines et de dizaines de chemins, d'une immatérialité absurde pour le cartésien qu'était Zane, se superposant autour du couloir de la forteresse et de la créature immatérielle. Des faisceaux partant en tout sens, entourés d'un gris maladif indescriptible, comme s'ils étaient à la fois nulle part et partout. Et pour ne rien arranger, ces trucs se déplaçaient, à une vitesse inimaginable, et de manière incompréhensible, tantôt lumineux, tantôt s'évanouissant brutalement, dans un ballet des plus perturbant. Mais pas autant que l'aisance avec laquelle Zair semblait choisir quelle voie suivre.

Muet d'incompréhension (de toute manière, même s'il avait voulu crier, les sons n'auraient pu franchir ses lèvres, Zane en était persuadé), le chef des Radikors n'avait pu que regarder s'éloigner la brume, possédant encore son coéquipier une seconde plus tôt, s'éloigner à une vitesse vertigineuse, comme ralentie à l'extrême si encore elle n'était pas immobile. Puis Zair, prenant garde à ne pas le lâcher, s'était dirigée, à la frontière entre le monde réel et celui contenant ces étranges chemins, d'un pas assuré. Zane avait reconnu quelques contours, mais la vitesse exponentielle empêcha son cerveau de trier toutes les informations visuelles lui tombant sur le râble en quelques microsecondes. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, il n'avait jamais serré si fort la main de sa coéquipière, tout en ayant l'impression de la sentir glisser entre ses doigts. La jeune femme avait dû le sentir, car, sans se retourner, elle lui avait crié :

-Ferme les yeux, et tiens-moi bien !

Incapable de répliquer vertement comme à son habitude, Zane s'était empressé de lui obéir. S'il peinait toujours à suivre le rythme soutenu de leur « course », ne plus voir des centaines d'images se précipiter sur sa rétine l'avait en partie soulagé.

Jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête brutalement, et qu'il heurte peu glorieusement le sol avec son séant. Malgré l'affirmation de Zair, lui disant qu'il pouvait rouvrir les yeux, il les avait gardé encore un peu fermés, à genoux, retrouvant ses sensations habituelles. L'effacement était parti, mais sa nausée, par contre…

Enfin, il releva prudemment les paupières, on ne peut plus heureux de voir un vrai sol ferme et solide face à lui. Il tenta de se relever, mais ne réussit qu'à faire quelques pas ridicules, avant d'échouer de nouveau au sol, sur le dos cette fois. Un brusque vertige l'avait saisit, brouillant ses perceptions, plus ses membres anormalement tendus, comme victimes de crampes monstrueuses.

_Bon, j'en conclus que les effets de cette fichue drogue ne sont pas encore passés !_

Se forçant à prendre d'amples respirations, il tourna sa tête avec une lenteur agaçante vers Zair. Et force était de constater qu'elle n'était guère en meilleur état que lui.

Très pâle, la seule fille des Radikors s'était laissé glisser le long du mur, peinant à contrôler les tremblements de ses jambes. Le regard dans le vide, elle paraissait devoir faire un effort pour rester dans le présent. Un instant, Zane crut qu'elle allait tourner de l'oeil, s'évanouir à même la pierre. Mais, au prix d'un effort qui lui coûta visiblement, l'adolescente fixa son attention sur lui en grimaçant.

Son vis-à-vis s'humecta les lèvres, se remettant péniblement debout, avant de souffler :

-Qu'est-ce que…C'était quoi, ça ? J'ai bien cru…

La gorge aussi sèche qu'un parchemin, il dut avaler sa salive, laissant quelques secondes de plus à l'adolescente pour rassembler ses pensées. D'ailleurs, remarqua-t-il avec agacement, depuis qu'elle était parvenue à s'ancrer de nouveau dans la réalité, elle reprenait ses esprits bien plus vite que lui.

-Pendant un instant, j'ai cru devenir fou, acheva-t-il d'un ton plus assuré.

-Et tu aurais pu le devenir, confirma calmement Zair. Si je ne t'avais pas dit de fermer les yeux. Pour toi, qui n'est pas habitué à ce genre de choses, ça a dû être impossible de traiter en même temps tout ce que tu voyais, non ?

Zane acquiesça, bougeant son poignet pour décrisper ses doigts encore serrés.

-C'était un des pires trucs jamais vu dans ma vie.

-Ca ne m'étonnes pas.

-Mais comment, toi, tu as fait pour… Et au fait, que s'est-il passé exactement ? Sortir du temps, c'est ce que tu me disais quand, enfant, tu m'expliquais en quoi consistait ton entraînement ?

-Exact. J'ai cette capacité de réussir à me repérer dans cet entre-deux, et de pouvoir choisir le chemin que je veux suivre. Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler avant, je…Il ne m'en donnait pas le droit.

-Je comprends. Non, en fait, j'ai rien saisit ! Cet entre-deux, comme tu dis, c'est quoi ?

-Tu peux appeler ça un espace-temps, ce sera le plus simple.

\- « Un » espace-temps ? releva Zane, tentant de ne pas montrer qu'il était complètement largué. Tu peux m'expliquer ? Il n'y en a qu'un seul d'espace-temps !?

-Eh bien, pas vraiment. En réalité, chaque chose, chaque personne, chaque être vivant, possède un temps qui lui est propre, parfois proche d'un autre, parfois complètement éloigné au point d'être imperceptible. Et donc, chacun évolue dans un espace-temps différent.

-Mais alors, ne put s'empêcher de demander Zane, tu veux dire que nous vivons tous, comment dire, les uns à côté des autres ?

Il aurait dû l'interrompre, la presser de continuer à fuir, ou élaborer un plan d'attaque pour se sortir du traquenard dans lequel ils étaient fourrés. Mais malgré lui, cette conception des choses l'intriguait. Il voulait en savoir plus, comprendre l'incroyable tour de passe-passe que venait de réaliser sa coéquipière.

-Pas tout à fait. Parfois, les temps s'entrecroisent, s'emmêlent, prenant des routes identiques pour un moment plus ou moins long, plus ou moins proches.

-Et c'est ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu nous as en quelque sorte téléportés ?

-Non. C'est à la fois très semblable, et très différent. Nos temps respectifs, de nous et de cette créature brumeuse, étaient extrêmement proches. Nous évoluons dans des espaces-temps croisés, ou parallèle, je ne sais. Bref, son espace-temps lui permettait de bouger en accord, au moins superficiel, avec nous. Comme dans un combat contre les Stax en somme. Sauf que ce truc n'a rien d'humain par contre. Bref. Moi, j'ai modifié notre espace-temps, de façon à le rendre si différent que nos évolutions étaient totalement désaccordées l'une à l'autre. D'où l'expression « sortir du temps ».

-Je crois que je commence à assimiler…Donc, c'est comme si tu avais crée une bulle tout autour de nous, n'étant plus soumise au temps, comme tu dis, classique, à l'intérieur de laquelle nous pouvions nous mouvoir différemment, hors des contraintes habituelles ? En nous faisant accélérer, parce que ralentir, ç'aurait été bête.

-C'est ça ! Tu vois, tu comprends vite. Et ce que tu as vu avant de fermer les yeux, c'est l'espace-temps nécessaire pour contenir cette bulle. Sauf que je ne nous ais pas fait accélérer, mais j'ai choisi un temps plus rapide pour lui échapper. En réalité, à peine une minute s'est écoulée.

-Seulement ? Ben ça, siffla admirativement Zane. Mais alors, tous ces chemins autour de nous ?

-Ce sont les temps d'autres personnes, les autres voies que j'aurais peut-être pu emprunter.

-Peut-être ?

-Oui. Certes, elles s'entrecroisaient avec la nôtre, mais elle pouvait aussi en être radicalement différentes. Par moment, un autre espace-temps peut même heurter celui dans lequel je me déplace, créant une violente perturbation. Cela s'annonce toujours par une sensation particulière, que je pourrais pas te décrire. Je _sais _simplement quand ça va arriver. Une seule fois, je suis resté à l'intérieur d'un espace-temps, alors qu'un autre venait le heurter. Et ce n'est pas du tout agréable.

-Laisse-moi deviner : tu avais huit ans, et c'était la fois où tu as dû rester deux semaines au lit, incapable de te lever sans avoir une migraine d'enfer et vomir tripes et boyaux ?

Malgré la situation, Zair éclata de rire.

-Evidemment ! Ma connaissance de ces chemins est très limitée. Je me contente de décaler les temps respectifs. Mais je me souviens très bien de cette expérience. Tu venais, très tard dans la nuit, après avoir crée des illusions de femmes à demi nues pour distraire les gardes. Une fois, tu m'as ramené une fleur dans sa motte de terre, pour me tenir compagnie.

-Oui, et dès le lendemain, IL l'a jeté aux ordures.

Zair se mordit la langue, consciente d'avoir évoqué un souvenir pas si agréable. Pourtant, elle avait essayé de cacher la petite pousse, toute heureuse d'avoir un cadeau de Zane, lui qui avait à peine de quoi apprendre à lire par ses propres moyens. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais elle avait été touchée de l'infinie précaution avec laquelle il la portait, une main devant la plante pour ne pas lui faire prendre trop de vent de face. « Je la voulais parfaite », avait-il déclaré.

La voix de l'adolescent la tira de ses pensées, la faisant sursauter. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était accroupi près d'elle, ni qu'elle était en train de somnoler.

-Personnellement, je dirais que tu n'as pas besoin de te prendre une collision d'espace-temps dans la poire pour en être malade, marmonna-t-il.

-C'est rien, juste, influer ainsi sur le temps, ça me demande beaucoup d'énergie. En plus, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire…

-Sans blague, railla Zane.

Néanmoins, il prit la tête de la jeune fille entre ses mains, examinant son visage avec attention. Elle avait encore pâli, et peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

_C'est pas beaucoup d'énergie que ça lui prend, plutôt toutes les réserves de l'humanité !_

Pourtant, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi épuisée, comme vidée de l'intérieur. Pire, dans cet état, elle était proprement incapable de masquer sa signature énergétique, repérable à des lieux pour qui la recherchait.

Tant d'années de discrétion et de dissimulation, définitivement pour rien, décidément…

Pour un peu, Zane en aurait ou baissé les bras, ou crié de frustration.

_Si tant est que nous étions encore cachés._

-Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas un peu trop poussé durant les entraînements toi ? On dirait que tu n'as plus une goutte de kaïru disponible en toi.

Zair fit un vague geste de la main, se frottant les yeux de l'autre. Seulement, Zane remarqua son obstination à éviter son regard, vaguement mal à l'aise.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai encore assez d'énergie pour lancer une ou deux attaques. Il faut que je te dise, cette créature de brume, elle m'a parlé, et dit des choses terribles pour nous !

-Mais oui, nous en parlerons plus tard, une fois cette histoire terminée, et les fesses de ce crétin de Tekris bottées dans les règles de l'art. Tu peux marcher ?

L'adolescente le toisa fièrement, comme s'il venait de l'insulter, avant de repousser la main qu'il lui tendait, s'appuyant au mur pour se relever, seule. Elle avança de quelques pas prudents, puis, voyant qu'elle y arrivait sans trop de mal, se retourna vers son chef d'équipe, bras croisés. Chef d'équipe qui l'observa, un sourcil levé, sans comprendre son manège.

Finalement, il haussa les épaules, décidant de ne pas en tenir compte.

-Rejoignons nos chambres, de là, nous pourrons facilement accéder ou à la sortie de la forteresse (Zane grimaça à cette idée abandonner quelque chose lui appartenant ? Quelle horreur!), ou gagner suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir à un plan d'attaque.

-Si tu comptes vraiment éliminer cette brume, il va falloir te dépêcher ! s'écria Zair, pointant le doigt, désignant quelque chose derrière l'adolescent.

Suivant la direction indiquée, Zane sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Glissant silencieusement le long des murs fraîchement repeints, le brouillard meurtrier s'approchait dangereusement des deux adolescents, changeant sans arrêt de forme, comme incapable de se décider.

Plaquant la main sur la bouche de Zair, l'E-Teens tenta de les dissimuler à l'ombre d'un recoin. Peine perdue. Changeant brutalement de direction, elle fondit sur ses proies, plongeant le couloir dans une pénombre grisâtre inquiétante.

-J'espère que cette fois, tu vas pouvoir courir, déclara platement Zair.

La situation était trop désespérée pour l'inquiéter réellement… A la limite, la seule chose qu'elle désirait, c'était un bon bain chaud, suivi d'un long repos, bien mérité à son avis. Donc si cette fichue brume pouvait finir rapidement ses démonstrations abracadabrantes et la laisser dormir, ça serait parfait !

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie (décidément, elle était trop fatiguée pour formuler une pensée cohérente!), sous le regard médusé de son chef d'équipe.

Non mais elle lui faisait quoi sa petite Radikors, là ?

Peu désireux de s'attarder, il remit cette question à plus tard. Empoignant vigoureusement Zair, il la redressa sans ménagement, lui mettant de force son X-Reader dans la main.

-Non mais c'est pas joli-joli de tripoter l'arme d'une fille sans accord, tu le sais ça ?

-Une fille, où ça ?

-Bravo, très malin tiens !

Ignorant son sourire carnassier, Zair invoqua un « écran de fumée », dirigé vers la créature brumeuse, à présent à quelques secondes seulement d'eux. Aussitôt, un épais brouillard aussi sombre que la nuit envahit le couloir, rendant la visibilité de chaque adversaire nulle.

Sauf que les Radikors avait un avantage : ils connaissaient les lieux comme leur poche. Avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de stratégie, ils pouvaient réussir à semer ce machin-chouette plus collant qu'un chewing-gum sous un crampon !

-Un nuage de fumée contre une brume meurtrière ? Tu m'as habitué à plus créatif dis donc !

-Oh, tais-toi ou ce truc pourra nous suivre à l'oreille, grogna Zair, laissant l'autre placer le bras de l'adolescente en travers de ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher.

L'avantage conféré par l'attaque kaïru ne dura pas. Se rassemblant tout autour de la brume, la fumée fut rapidement engloutie par celle-ci, enflant hideusement, avant d'être totalement absorbée.

-Oui, j'ai oublié de te prévenir, ça fait ça aussi, murmura piteusement Zair devant le regard choqué de son vis-à-vis.

Maudite soit sa faiblesse le rendant incapable de la prendre carrément dans ses bras ! Ils iraient plus vite encore, au lieu de se traîner comme des limaces en PLS ! Au moins Zair gardait la présence d'esprit de se taire, en dépit du sourire ironique qu'il sentait s'élargir sur son visage.

Atteignant rapidement une intersection, ils obliquèrent à droite, Zane avançant tandis que Zair jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil vers l'arrière, surveillant la progression de leur poursuivant. Puis, alors qu'elle réussit à se tenir debout seule, ils tournèrent à gauche, entrèrent dans une pièce possédant une deuxième porte qu'ils franchirent. Remontant le long de couloirs étroits, ils continuèrent leur progression, mettant le plus de dédales tortueux entre eux et la créature brumeuse. Aussi vite que possible, puisque le vert ne parvenait pas encore à courir, ses muscles peinant à se décontracter.

La première fois qu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec cette dernière, à quelques pièces de leurs appartements, les deux combattants rebroussèrent précipitamment chemin, Zane leur faisant gagner quelques mètres en verrouillant la porte derrière eux.

La deuxième fois, ils ne la virent pas tout de suite. Seul l'air, devenu étouffant, les alerta juste à temps pour leur permettre de s'engouffrer dans un couloir latéral, avant d'être encerclés.

La troisième fois qu'ils durent bifurquer en catastrophe pour éviter une rencontre du troisième type version nuage mortifère à la Usain Bolt, Zair exprima tout haut l'évidence.

-Ca nous suit à la trace, Zane. Avec tous les détours que tu nous as fait emprunter, jamais ça n'aurait dû nous retrouver aussi facilement.

-Je sais ! grogna l'adolescent, peu amène.

Lui aussi s'était aperçu de l'étrange manège. Peu importait la direction, au bout de quelques intersections, ils tombaient invariablement sur cette satanée brume. Et pas par hasard, Zane en aurait mis sa main à couper. Ou plutôt celle de Tekris tiens, qui piquait un roupillon tranquille pendant que ses deux coéquipiers rivalisaient d'ingéniosité pour garder la tête sur les épaules (dans tous les sens du terme) ! Il avait bien une petite idée du pourquoi de cette traque à la trace, mais celle-ci faisait cogner d'angoisse son coeur contre sa poitrine. Zair, pour la première fois depuis des années, avait utilisé ses « dons » naturels pour les sauver d'une situation quasiment désespérée. La laissant presque sans force, bien que Zane ne parvienne pas encore à s'expliquer pourquoi. Incapable de maintenir les boucliers neutralisant la signature énergétique de son kaïru intérieur, si admiré à une époque. Si destructeur dans la leur… Suite à une faible connexion entre leurs esprits, il avait pu retrouver la jeune femme sans réel souci, à l'autre bout de la forteresse presque. A présent, quelques pas seulement les séparant, le chef des Radikors ressentait sans peine l'aura si particulière de l'adolescente, bien plus présente depuis sa téléportation, non, son voyage dans l'espace-temps, enfin pas tout à fait… Bref ! Elle était aussi repérable pour qui savait chercher qu'une lumière allumée pour un moustique en plein été.

Il brûlait de le lui faire remarquer, excédé par cette poursuite infernale, et l'impression d'être une vulgaire proie à dépecer. Pourtant, il se retint, non sans mal. D'abord, parce que Zair, aussi fatiguée était-elle, suivait le mouvement sans rechigner, et ce n'était pas le moment de la démotiver. Ou de perdre du temps avec une dispute stérile, puisqu'elle était tatillonne en ce moment ! Ensuite… C'était plus délicat de se l'avouer, seulement il savait sa facilité à éprouver de la culpabilité. Il n'avait pas envie de lui faire de la peine. Foutus sentiments inutiles !

_Pas du tout ! C'est stratégique en réalité, j'ai besoin de Zair, et c'est pour ça que je la ménage. Je ne suis pas guidé par une fichue sentimentalité mal placée ! J'ai abandonné cette faiblesse depuis longtemps !_

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller du coin de l'oeil la jeune femme. Comme sur le point de vomir, elle gardait une main sur la bouche, inspirant profondément, évitant au maximum les secousses. Et si les souvenirs de Zane étaient corrects, il ne leur restait que quelques heures, suite auxquelles Zair aurait absolument besoin de se reposer.

-Si seulement on savait comment détruire cette chose, gémit-elle, plus pâle encore.

Le brusque arrêt de son coéquipier manqua de peu la faire trébucher. Elle ne dut le salut de sa dignité qu'au mur providentiel contre lequel elle s'appuya. Relevant péniblement les yeux, elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

-Pourquoi me fixes-tu comme ça ? Si tu as une idée, je suis preneuse !

-Nous ne savons peut-être pas grand-chose sur cette brume, mais au fond, ne possédons-nous pas une énergie nouvelle, abîmant tout sur son passage ?

Zair l'observa sans comprendre. Puis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle réalisa.

-Tu veux dire… Mais tu es fou ! Même nous, nous ne savons pas exactement les effets que peuvent avoir le kaïru obscur ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, quel que soit ton plan ! N'oublies pas que c'est Lokar, soit-dit en passant le Maître du Mal, qui a crée cette énergie néfaste. Et on ne peut pas dire qu'il se battait au nom de l'amour, des hamsters et des petits oiseaux !

-Regarde les choses en face, nous n'avons plus rien à perdre ! Crois-tu pouvoir fuir indéfiniment, alors que nous ne pouvons pas nous cacher ? Ce n'est qu'une question de secondes avant de voir, encore une fois, le danger surgir d'un couloir, d'une fenêtre, ou d'un yoyo qui sait !

-Tu as vu toi-même les effets dévastateurs du kaïru obscur sur l'environnement.. Enfermé dans une cuve, comme la nôtre, il est suffisamment stable pour se tenir tranquille. Mais comment comptes-tu l'utiliser sans qu'il ne cherche à te corrompre ?

-Non mais c'est un jeu de me contredire maintenant ou quoi ?!

Zane se pinça l'arête du nez, yeux fermés, tentant de retrouver un semblant de calme. Non sans une petite pointe d'ironie, il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais autant eu à négocier de toute sa vie depuis son ascension au grade de nouveau Chef des E-Teens.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il saisit la jeune femme par les épaules, la forçant à le regarder de face.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer maintenant, alors, pour cette fois, fais-moi juste confiance. D'accord ?

Faisant une moue peu convaincue, Zair allait réitérer sa méfiance, au grand dam de Zane. Mais l'atmosphère s'alourdit soudain brutalement, rendant leurs respirations plus laborieuses. Jurant copieusement, l'adolescent la saisit par le bras, la poussant devant lui pour la faire avancer plus vite.

Et pour une fois, Zair ne se plaignit pas de sa brusquerie.

µµµ

Glissant à une vitesse difficilement croyable sur le sol glacé, Adriel se guidait sans obstacle vers ses proies. Elle ressentait chaque parcelle de matière vaporeuse autour d'elle, la vapeur de condensation sur les vitres, le chuintement du vent s'écrasant contre les vitres encore mal isolées. Toujours plus rapide, elle se guidait grâce à ses sensations, avec légèreté et fluidité. A ce moment précis, elle n'était pas l'adolescente dissimulée derrière un pan de glace, entourée d'une tempête de plus en plus violente. Elle se sentait vraiment comme étant à l'intérieur de la bâtisse qui fut jadis celle de Lokar. Pas seulement au travers de sa brume, voyant et éprouvant d'après sa Compétence, mais réellement présente. La brume n'était pas une extension d'elle-même.

Elle était sa Brume.

_Un phare dans la nuit… _

Et rien de plus facile pour une Élitiste de son niveau que de suivre cette trace.

Cependant, elle devait faire vite. Aussi grisante soit cette expérience, elle nécessitait de l'énergie. Et cette dernière n'était pas inépuisable. Quoique la brune n'en avait qu'une vague idée, à la lisière de sa conscience en réalité. Mais peu importait.

Sa poursuite l'amena à descendre encore, de plus en plus bas dans les entrailles de la forteresse. Ce qui était logique dans un sens, puisque son sommet avait le plus souffert de l'explosion du repaire de Lokar. Ses proies devaient chercher à se cacher dans ses profondeurs, dans le vague espoir de la semer.

Tournant pour énième fois, elle se retrouva dans un couloir plus large que les autres, mais assez court. Seuls une vingtaine de mètres la séparaient de la porte clôturant le boyau. S'en approchant, elle tâta d'un bras brumeux l'imposante issue. Visiblement l'une des premières à avoir été reconstruite, elle était faite de telle manière que l'on croyait voir un bloc de métal, d'un argenté métallisé, seulement taillé d'une fente en son milieu. Très peu esthétique, mais réellement impressionnant. Cela devait peser une ou deux centaines de kilos, selon Adriel, et la seule décoration l'ornant était le symbole de l'équipe des Radikors, gravé à mi-hauteur. Preuve irréfutable d'un terrible narcissisme, songea vaguement la brume. Avec un tel poids, il devait obligatoirement avoir un mécanisme d'ouverture. A moins que les Radikors ne s'amusent à gonfler les biceps inutilement chaque fois qu'ils voulaient passer, ce dont Adriel doutait beaucoup.

Ses proies étaient juste derrière la porte, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle le ressentait clairement dans son esprit, la présence du kaïru de Thiers. Si enivrante.

Avant d'avoir esquissé sa destruction de la ridicule barrière, celle-ci tourna lentement sur ses gonds, dans un grincement feutré, raclant à peine le sol. Méfiante, la Brume glissa avec méfiance sur le sol, à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect.

La pièce n'était ni très haute, ni très large de base. Des plaques de fer, d'un bleu-vert doux, recouvraient les murs, disposées pour former une arche se prolongeant sur quelques mètres encore, vers le centre de la forteresse. Des flambeaux disposés à intervalles réguliers diffusaient une lumière suffisante pour observer la fin du chemin d'où elle se tenait. Passé ce sas, le tunnel s'élargissait rapidement, le plafond grimpant et rejoignant des parois désormais rocheuses, épargnées par l'explosion récente du repaire, tandis que les dalles prenaient une forme circulaire, délimitées par une barrière de fer épais rouge provisoire. Disposés au fond de la pièce, le long de la pierre, des tubes d'une matière ressemblant à du verre s'étalaient jusqu'à le recouvrir. Certains étaient pleins, d'autres vides, et l'un contenait un fond d'énergie kaïru émettant sa classique lueur bleutée. A l'exception d'un seul. Placé à l'écart des autres et plus large, il n'était rempli qu'au cinquième. Mais le kaïru qu'il renfermait était…différent. D'ici, Adriel pouvait sentir toute la négativité dont il était gorgé. D'un violet sombre, à la fois lumineuse et obscure, cette énergie semblait par moment se rebeller, grimper contre les parois de sa prison, comme tentant de s'échapper. Malgré elle, la combattante derrière la Brume était fascinée. Alors, c'était vrai ? Sur cette planète, il était possible de récolter du kaïru ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Et quelle étrange couleur ! Elle ne connaissait que le kaïru contenu dans des X-Readers, ou utilisé pur. Alors, en voir autant sous ses yeux, stocké à l'intérieur de simples cuves, cela dépassait son entendement.

-C'est sublime, n'est-ce pas ?

Si cela avait été possible, la Brume en aurait sursauté. Au lieu de cela, elle se retourna furieusement, prête à attaquer. La voix était moqueuse. Adriel ne comprit pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive s'être approchée au point de toucher les barrières de fer. L'énergie l'avait donc tant captivée, pour ne pas s'être rendu compte s'approcher autant ? Au fond, quelle importance.

Nonchalamment adossé à la paroi de la cuve du kaïru obscur, comme si les tentatives d'évasion de l'énergie ne l'incommodait guère, Zane la toisait d'un air condescendant. Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres, tandis qu'il la scrutait avec un désintérêt évident. La Brume prit la forme d'une créature particulièrement hideuse, bien plus grande que l'adolescent, aux cinq pattes massives parfaitement adaptées pour se jeter à sa figure sans qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste de fuite. Une lueur de curiosité s'alluma dans le regard de l'E-Teens, mais il garda la même expression, croisant même les bras en haussant les épaules.

-Pas mal. Mais ça ne vaut pas un Biglesnipe. Sais-tu seulement de quoi il s'agit ? Non, probablement pas. Il y a tellement de références venant de cette satanée planète ! Moi-même, j'ai du mal à toutes les comprendre.

La Brume changea encore de forme, optant pour un corps humanoïde, au visage presque normal, quoique distordu et pourvu d'une mâchoire un poil trop grande, d'où en sortit une voix éraillée, ni masculine, ni féminine.

-Ne fais pas le malin, je sais que tu me crains, sinon tu ne te serais pas enfui. Mensonge et tromperie sont des artifices ne pouvant me duper.

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil, légèrement surpris. Il ne cessa pas de sourire pour autant, et sa voix ne trembla pas quand il reprit la parole.

-Tiens, ça sait parler en fait ? Toujours intéressant à savoir, tu n'es pas qu'un machin franchement très moche et très lâche finalement. En ce cas, je suis enchanté de rencontrer un collègue. Tu me pardonneras de mon manque de jeux de mots, je suis sûr qu'il y en a un ou deux à faire, mais c'est plus la spécialité de Tekris, quand il est de bonne humeur. Enfin, à mon avis, il ne va pas pouvoir plaisanter de sitôt. Tu m'as obligé à assommer mon E-Teens, du coup, je vais devoir te le faire payer.

-Vraiment ? fit la Brume avec un ricanement tenant plus du sifflement.

-Ouais. Lentement et douloureusement si possible. Alors, Teos ? Ou l'autre serpent décrépi ? Ou la dernière, assez mignonne quand elle n'essaie pas de vous trucider à kaïru portant ?

-Chercherais-tu à gagner du temps ?

Zane haussa de nouveau les épaules, se décollant du verre de la cuve. Faisant quelque pas, il s'arrêta moins d'une dizaine de pas devant la Brume, toujours souriant. Mais cette dernière avait remarqué la raideur de ses gestes, la façon dont sa main agrippait son coude, la contraction de sa mâchoire sans nul doute involontaire. Cet alien bluffait, elle en était certaine. Bientôt, il tenterait de négocier sa vie et sa forteresse. Et s'il l'avait amené dans ce qui était manifestement sa réserve d'énergie, le prix de l'échange serait évidemment une part de ce kaïru.

-Nullement. Je suis venu te proposer un échange.

La Brume dévoila des crocs qui n'avaient, par contre, rien d'humain.

Quelle prévisibilité !

µµµ

Le visage brumeux s'étira en un rictus mauvais – probablement un sourire à la base, supposa Zane – s'ouvrant sur des dents à faire pâlir d'envie un requin dépressif. Légèrement inquiétant, mais pas suffisamment pour le faire trembler cependant.

-Tu veux que je te laisse la vie, si tu me donnes le kaïru que tu possèdes ?

Oh, et cette voix ! Un mélange entre une craie sur un tableau noir et une fourchette grippant sur une assiette. A sa souvenance, l'E-Teens n'avait jamais entendu son plus désagréable. Sauf la voix de Diara partant dans les aigus peut-être. Et encore.

Revenant au présent, il fit mine d'être effrayé une fraction de seconde (ça, ce n'était pas trop difficile à mimer) avant de reprendre avec quelques difficultés. De l'extérieur, il était le parfait archétype du gamin se savant désavantagé, tentant de paraître impassible sans totalement y parvenir. Le genre petit arriviste voulant sauver sa peau, mais mort de peur à l'intérieur en somme. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas joué un rôle de la sorte ? Très longtemps, c'était certain. Quoique, pour le trouillomètre, il n'était pas loin du zéro…

-Croyais-tu vraiment que je ne comprendrais pas ta mise en scène ? Tu verrais ta tête !

-Elle serait du plus bel effet dans ton boudoir ? lâcha l'adolescent par réflexe.

Si un stupide nuage pouvait exprimer l'incrédulité, le résultat serait probablement proche de celui sous ses yeux. Et flûte, voilà qu'il allait gâcher tout son travail pour un stupide sarcasme involontaire -pour une fois ! Mimant l'expression de Koz quand il réalisait être allé trop loin, il ajouta un demi-pas vers l'arrière, avant de se réavancer. Un gamin voulant paraître inébranlable, mais craignant les conséquences d'un mot malheureux. Cela sembla fonctionner, puisque le « sourire » s'élargit encore. Parfait. Il avait l'air d'un parfait idiot, à tous les coups.

Mais non, pas parfait du tout ! C'était Zair qui les avait mis dans cette…situation, ce devrait être elle à sa place, en train de se composer un personnage, alors que le caractère de Zane, explosif, le rendait entièrement contre-indiqué pour cet exercice désagréable ! Et accessoirement potentiellement mortel.

Moins d'une seconde suffit à invalider cet argument mental. La connaissant, elle n'aurait pu s'empêcher de répliquer sur tout, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Empirant la situation au passage, s'il-vous-plaît ! Peut-être, mais ce n'était pas juste quand même ! Zane provoquait toujours ses adversaires également, alors pourquoi devait-il faire des efforts, hein ?

_Parce que toi, il a fallu que tu apprennes à mentir et à dissimuler tes véritables intentions au monde, pour survivre, ou accéder à davantage de pouvoir. Crois-tu que Lokar t'aurais pris sous son aile si tu ne lui avais pas ciré les pompes durant toutes ces années ? La confiance et l'honneur, les _sentiments_, cela n'a jamais rendu quiconque plus puissant._

Zair, elle, n'avait pas eu à apprendre tout cela. Elle était restée entière dans son caractère, et personne ne pourrait la changer désormais ! N'étant pas chef d'équipe, elle n'avait pas dû se confronter aux responsabilités en découlant. Aussi, c'était normal qu'en compensation, elle se charge des basses besognes avec Tekris au fond ! Elle était une suiveuse, capable de prendre des décisions bien sûr, mais n'était pas faite pour le pouvoir autant cela l'ennuierait, autant elle ne saurait pas comment le garder face à la manipulation. Du moins pensait-il ainsi.

_Peut-être, mais elle, elle a eu le choix ! _

Zane grogna, serrant plus fort ses bras. Bon sang, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à des trucs pareils ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? L'effort qu'il devait fournir sans doute. Ce n'était pas du tout le bon moment pour faire une crise de jalousie.

_Car ce n'est que ça, de la jalousie !_

-Tu me sembles bien dissipé, ricana la créature de brume.

Une intervention bienvenue, qui le ramena au présent. Première étape, se débarrasser de ce machin. La suite, il verrait pour passer ses nerfs sur les Imperiaz.

-Pas du tout, hum, c'est bien ça. Vous paraissez plus qu'intéressé par cette formidable, et surtout _puissante_ énergie. Il ne tiens qu'à vous d'en recevoir la moitié. Partez de ma forteresse, oubliez nous avoir déjà rencontré, et je ne chercherais pas à vous faire payer. Donnant-donnant.

-Seulement la moitié ? Ce n'est pas très équitable.

-C'est ça ou rien, répliqua Zane d'un ton ferme.

Voilà qu'il était obligé de négocier maintenant ! Vraiment, il aura tout vu !

Le visage distordu de la créature fit quelque chose ressemblant à une moue irritée. S'avançant un peu plus des tubes contenant le kaïru, elle en restait néanmoins à une distance respectueuse. Ainsi donc, l'énergie l'intéressait au moins un minimum, sinon les « négociations » auraient déjà tourné court, songea Zane.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

-En fait, siffla l'odieuse brume, je crois que je vais tout garder pour moi, et vous avec.

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, la chose se mit à luire d'une aura gris sombre. Les jambes de l'humanoïde s'épaissirent, puis s'étirèrent, bientôt suivies de ses bras dont les doigts s'allongèrent démesurément. S'opacifiant, elle prit une consistance presque solide, le visage disparaissant pour faire place à une gueule d'arsank. Zane frissonna malgré lui à la vue de la lueur de plaisir malsain dans ces yeux voilés tout compte fait, ça lui allait très bien les crocs démesurés précédents !

Le bon côté de la chose, c'était qu'il n'avait pas trop besoin de faire semblant de crever de peur.

-Jamais tu n'aurais dû m'amener dans un si petit espace, ricana son adversaire, son crâne frôlant désormais le haut de la voûte. Tu n'as nulle part où t'enfuir.

Effectivement, l'adolescent commençait à douter de l'intelligence de son plan. Mais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix à vrai dire…

Sautant de côté, il sentit les mâchoires de la chose claquer l'air, là où se trouvait sa tête une seconde plus tôt. Perdant un peu de sa concentration, les tubes contenant le kaïru vacillèrent, avant de se stabiliser de nouveau.

_Il ne manquerait plus que je fasse tout rater tout seul !_

Un roulé-boulé le mettant hors de portée du machin géant, il se redressa dans le même mouvement, se faufilant derrière la cuve de kaïru obscur. S'il ne parvenait pas à faire bouger ce machin géant, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

_Pourvu que Zair attende bien mon signal ! Et surtout, qu'elle ne décide pas d'intervenir elle-même._

Un mouvement dans son champ de vision attira son attention. Quatre doigts démesurés s'étaient frayés un chemin jusqu'à son abri provisoire, un peu trop tendus vers ses yeux à son goût. Sautant sur ses jambes, il se propulsa quelques mètres plus loin. Mais son corps, encore trop tendu, le trahit au moment de se réceptionner. Refusant de se plier, ses jambes s'emmêlèrent les unes avec les autres, le faisant s'écraser lamentablement sur le côté. Grimaçant de douleur, il dut pousser sur ses bras pour ne pas se faire écraser par le pied difforme se dirigeant droit sur lui. S'agrippant à la paroi rocheuse, il parvint à se redresser, les muscles de plus en plus contractés.

_Non mais elle va bouger ses fesses brumeuses, la mocheté ?!_

L'énervement faisant vaciller sa concentration, ce fut cette fois la barrière de fer qui parut un instant s'effacer, avant de revenir telle quelle. Ce n'était pas bon, il était fatigué, agacé, et pire, outré. Utiliser aussi longtemps son kaïru intérieur n'était pas _du tout_ dans ses habitudes, lui qui avait toujours préféré explorer l'aspect physique de cet énergie. Le côté spirituel, méditation et bla et bla, c'était beaucoup moins naturel pour lui. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il en aurait presque éprouvé du regret.

_Si je m'en sors vivant, je m'y pencherais un peu plus sérieusement !_

Optant pour une autre tactique, la créature se changea de nouveau en brume, se précipitant sur l'adolescent, l'atmosphère l'accompagnant se chargeant de lourdeur. Lui qui voulait qu'elle se remue, il était servi ! Retrouvant juste assez de force, il se mit à trottiner, suivant scrupuleusement les contours des barrières. Il s'agissait de ne pas faire d'erreur maintenant. Il arriva à la fin de la promenade, posant les mains frénétiquement sur la pierre, comme s'il était pris au piège. Faisant volte-face, il se retrouva face à la brume, jambes écartées, poings serrés devant la poitrine. Une position d'attaque souvent utilisée par les humains, mais dont ses pieds mal placés déséquilibraient son centre de gravité personnel, son corps étant plus léger que celui des habitants de cette planète. Une attaque frontale ne manquerait pas de l'envoyer à terre.

Son adversaire devait le savoir, puisqu'elle changea encore une fois de forme, optant pour une mélange entre un personnage trapu et un quadrupède bovin. Mais toujours avec des crocs dignes d'un Dracula mutant.

-Tu veux y aller en force, hein ? Très bien, mais ce sera ta dernière erreur.

Sans plus attendre, « l'animal » lui fonça une nouvelle fois droit dessus. Coincé entre le fer glacé et les murs, Zane n'avait en apparence aucun moyen de fuite.

Plus que quelques mètres avant l'impact. Puis à peine cinq, trois, deux… Zane pouvait presque entendre le compte à rebours tambouriner furieusement contre sa boîte crânienne. Et l'animal se rapprochait encore.

Au dernier moment, l'E-Teens colla ses pieds l'un à l'autre, s'accroupissant. Se détendant tel un ressort, bras croisés contre la poitrine, il bondit au-dessus de la créature, évitant de justesse une collision douloureuse. Evidemment, il ne put atterrir aussi dignement que prévu, mais au moins eut-il le temps de voir l'air médusé de son adversaire.

Emporté par son élan, ce dernier ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Impuissante, la brume vit l'environnement se dissoudre rapidement, révélant une salle de base bien plus grande. Le centre de la pièce était creux, les barrières rouges délimitant en réalité une promenade, donnant sur un étage inférieur en contrebas. Et juste sous son corps immatériel, la véritable cuve de kaïru obscur patientait impitoyablement, l'énergie se jetant toujours aussi furieusement sur les parois.

-Maintenant, Zair ! cria le chef des Radikors.

Cachée depuis tout ce temps dans un renfoncement, invisible grâce à l'illusion générée par Zane, la jeune femme appuya sa main contre un petit rectangle de métal encastré dans le mur. Reconnaissant son utilisatrice, l'écran brilla un bref instant pour donner son assentiment.

Ouvrant le sommet de la cuve emplie de kaïru obscur.

Dès qu'elle comprit l'atroce sort lui étant réservé, la créature se retransforma immédiatement en brume. Pas suffisamment rapidement pour éviter le premier assaut de l'énergie. Celle-ci se collant à sa proie, elle tenta d'absorber sa force, de chasser la vie de ce «corps», sous les yeux à la fois horrifiés et troublés des Radikors.

Elle ne dut son salut qu'à sa rapidité, parvenant miraculeusement à échapper à l'étreinte mortel de ce kaïru, s'engouffrant dans l'étroit passage conduisant à la salle, pour disparaître loin de la forteresse.

Zair n'eut pas besoin d'ordre pour presser de nouveau sa main sur le métal, refermant la cuve, empêchant l'énergie de se répandre partout.

-C'était assez flippant, commenta-t-elle. Ton plan a peut-être marché, mais si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, ce serait bien de ne pas laisser le kaïru obscur se balader partout sans surveillance.

-Pas faux. Tant de puissance concentrée en si peu de choses… Fascinant. Mais terriblement dérangeant.

-Tu aurais dû me laisser lui faire face. C'était moi qu'elle voulait. Avec ta… faiblesse momentanée, ça aurait pu mal finir. Plus d'une fois, j'ai cru que tu allais y rester.

-Mais ça n'a pas été le cas, non ? Alors l'affaire est close. De toute façon, les réflexions que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de lancer l'auraient énervé plus encore. Tu est incapable de jouer un rôle. Moi, je le peux. Et je n'avais pas envie de prendre le risque de te voir t'écrouler au sol de fatigue en plein débat.

-Je ne suis plus fatiguée Zane, ça va beaucoup mieux !

-Pour l'instant, la coupa-t-il avant sa prochaine argumentation. C'est un peu comme l'hypothermie : quand tu n'as plus froid, c'est la phase critique. Là, tu es toujours épuisée, mais tu le ressens moins. Et c'est ce qui est dangereux, car tu es tenté d'utiliser encore une fois ton pouvoir. Ce qui risquerait de te tuer. Dans peu de temps, tu auras une nausée à tout casser, et sera incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Ce sont les effets normaux d'une trop grande utilisation d'énergie kaïru. Il faut que tu dormes, te reposer t'aidera à retrouver de la force.

-Comment sais-tu ça, toi ?

-Hum, c'est compliqué, éluda l'adolescent. Le plus important, continua-t-il en l'aidant à se relever et à marcher, c'est de savoir lequel des trois psychopathes aliens est à l'origine de cette attaque discourtoise.

-Voilà que tu parles comme un noble, gloussa Zair, le suivant pour sortir de la pièce.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Adriel.

-Quoi ?

-C'est elle, la brume. Juste avant l'attaque, elle m'a parlé. Dans un rêve, précisa-t-elle.

-De mieux en mieux… A-t-elle dit d'autres choses utiles ?

-Que quoi qu'il se passe, nous étions condamnés. Charmant épitaphe, non ?

-Vraiment adorable. Autre chose ?

Zane sentit l'adolescente se tendre contre lui. Avant même d'ouvrir la bouche, il sut qu'elle mentirait.

-Non.

-Zair…

-J'ai dit non !

-Non mais ça va pas bien ? Je te conseille de te calmer si tu ne veux pas t'en prendre une !

-Tu n'as qu'à respecter un peu plus mes décisions. T'es pas tout seul dans cette galère, que ça te plaise ou non.

-Tu veux vraiment te disputer, maintenant ?

Zair ne répondit rien, ignorant grossièrement sa question, qui de toute façon était rhétorique.

-Il va falloir s'occuper de Tekris, fit-elle à la place.

S'il n'insista pas, ni ne rajouta quoi que ce soit, le visage arboré par Zane en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Elle refusait d'être celle sur qui il passerait ses nerfs et sa frustration. Pas cette fois.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Toi, tu te reposes, moi, je me charge des détails de ce genre.

µµµ

Il eut énormément de mal à s'extirper du brouillard cotonneux dans lequel il baignait, flottant en un état entre veille et sommeil. Un peu comme s'il s'était tapé la gueule de bois du siècle en fait. S'éveillant lentement, il laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Une douleur sourde pulsait sur le côté de son crâne, de manière constante. Enfin, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux, pour remarquer trois choses. La première, beaucoup de temps devait s'être écoulé depuis sa rencontre avec le monstre dans la salle de bains, puisque la nuit tombait dehors. La deuxième, ce fut qu'il n'était pas dans un lit, confortablement installé et soigné. D'accord, sa tête, s'il ne se trompait pas, était solidement bandée. Mais il était tout aussi soigneusement attaché au lit de Zair, qui dormait profondément, sans être toutefois trop proche d'elle, à même le sol. La troisième, il réalisa que le cauchemar dans lequel il se mettait à attaquer l'adolescente sans raison, et sans pouvoir maîtriser son corps, ne devait pas en être un, au vu des prunelles menaçantes braquées sur lui. L'image était un peu floue au début, mais au bout de quelques clignements de paupières, il finit par distinguer clairement son chef d'équipe.

Assis sur une chaise, juste en face de lui.

Un marteau à la main.

Et définitivement en colère contre lui.

Génial. Tout simplement génial. Tekris avait un karma officiellement pourri.

Déglutissant péniblement, il tenta un petit sourire d'apaisement.

-Bon, pour cette fois, on va dire que je l'ai mérité…

Zane se contenta de tapoter la tête du marteau dans la paume de son autre main.

-Zair m'a fait promettre de ne pas te brutaliser si tu n'es pas agressif. Ca ne te dirait pas d'essayer de m'attaquer un peu ? Cela me ferait on ne peut plus plaisir.

Devant le ton bas et plein de sous-entendus, Tekris jugea plus sage de ne rien ajouter, se rapetissant involontairement. Il aurait bien voulu nier, prétendre ne pas comprendre son attitude. Mais ç'aurait été mensonge. En réalité, il se souvenait de tout, de chacun de ses gestes brutaux, de ses menaces envers Zair, même de ce qu'il avait dit dans cet état de semi-inconscience. Comme s'il se regardait au travers d'un miroir déformant, troublé et ouaté. Mais il savait ce qu'il avait fait.

Et le regrettait amèrement. Surtout vis-à-vis de sa coéquipière.

Il ne pouvait pas revenir à l'époque où il cherchait « simplement » du kaïru, sans risque de mort immédiat ? C'était bien ça aussi…


	10. Nouvelles d'autres mondes

**Le sort du solitaire**

Dans un petit clapotis régulier, les mouvements des vaguelettes ridaient la surface du lac s'étendant au pied du monastère. La fraîcheur habituellement inhérente au bord des étendues d'eau était réchauffée graduellement par le brûlant soleil de l'après-midi, englobant de sa nitescence ensemble trois immenses rochers semblables à des doigts rocheux gigantesques, supportant les constructions composant ce qui était communément appelé « le monastère ». Des ponts de bois rigides, détruits plus d'une fois au cours de ces dernières années mais toujours reconstruits avec une habileté dérivant de l'expérience, reliaient ces parcelles entre elles. L'arène circulaire, au sol et à la lourde porte à deux battants gravés du symbole du Redakaï, était encore bien silencieuse, exempte des bruits d'entraînements et de combats quotidiens. Cela ne durerait pas, juste le temps de la pause du midi accordée aux novices du kaïru. Servant également d'antichambre gigantesque au monastère, elle était ouverte à ses deux bouts, d'abord par un long et imposant escalier permettant d'accéder au monastère, son autre entrée prolongée par l'un des pontons rustiques. Celui-ci menait à un bâtiment taillé à même la pierre d'un jaune pâle tirant sur le gris, rigoureusement carré. Percé de fenêtres sans vitres protégées par des auvents de chêne, l'une des seule espèces à pouvoir grandir sur le sol des environs. Ses deux étages étaient particulièrement haut de plafond, construits perchés sur la montagne au sein de laquelle plusieurs réseaux de souterrains multipliaient la surface utilisable. A l'intérieur se trouvaient les pièces communes, la bibliothèque, l'infirmerie, les réserves de nourriture, ainsi que la chambre de Maître Baoddaï, l'autorité du monastère, présentement en pleine méditation. Un dernier ponton menait à une cour d'un gris clair ceinturée de quatre piliers, un bonsaï gigantesque s'étendant à son extrémité. Sans toit ni barrière de protection, sur son côté est était construit un échafaudage à flanc de falaise menant au X-Scaper, le vaisseau transportant l'équipe des Stax aux quatre coins du monde. Et, accessoirement, ce qui leur servait d'habitation. Enfin, une cascade s'écoulant du pied du bonsaï se jetait en une ligne verticale rigoureuse dans le gigantesque lac entourant le monastère, créant une petite crique dans laquelle les combattants et novices du kaïru aimaient se baigner, délassant leurs muscles des missions périlleuses ou des entraînements intensifs. Le vénérable bâtiment se trouvait également entouré de montagnes et de petites îles rocheuses transperçant la surface lisse de l'eau, tutoyant le ciel dans un dialogue millénaire et silencieux. Un peu plus loin, là où l'archipel laissait place à une plateforme composée d'un amalgame de pierre dure comme la roche et de poussière rocheuse, se dressait une forêt clairsemée de clairières. Cependant, malgré le sol peu propice au développement d'une jungle, les bois devenaient de plus en plus denses, jusqu'à former un véritable havre de verdure paisible. Excepté si Maître Baoddaï décidait d'exercer ses élèves en conditions réelles.

A travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, d'un ovale allongé, Maya contemplait avec sérénité cet environnement si familier. Ayant grandi au sein de ce lieu sacré, elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts les sentiers, les petites particularités, la faune et la flore. Par exemple, si l'on prenait la peine de se lever aux aurores, en même temps que le crépuscule, et se glissait jusqu'à la cascade, il était possible d'observer en silence une famille de faisans, habitant depuis des générations dans le tronc du bonsaï, venir s'abreuver et faire leur toilette de la journée. Elle savait aussi que la quatrième latte du ponton menant de l'arène à la dépendance était la seule à être d'origine, jamais suffisamment abîmée pour être remplacée. Aussi était-elle la seule à éviter la planche, plus molle que les autres, ce qui en avait surpris plus d'un.

Mais cette fois, le spectacle apaisant de son cadre de vie ne parvint pas à la distraire de ses sombres pensées. Préoccupée par le déséquilibre entre les forces du bien et celles du mal (et encore, ce n'était qu'une manière simpliste d'exprimer à haute voix un concept ressenti), elle se retrouvait souvent plongée dans ses pensées, essayant de trouver une solution afin de revenir à une stabilité nécessaire pour l'Univers. En effet, le kaïru étant son essence, son énergie vitale, un chamboulement aussi énorme que la perversion de cette énergie, à la base positive, en énergie négative, le kaïru obscur, pouvait amener à des conséquences désastreuses. Si l'adolescente était heureuse d'avoir pu contrecarrer les plans de Lokar à cet égard, quels qu'ils furent, récolter ce pouvoir remanié restait une priorité. Mais pour cela, il fallait réussir à comprendre cette nouvelle équipe d'extraterrestres, étonnamment versée dans l'art de sa manipulation. Les Hiverax. Des triplés, exactement identiques à l'exception de leurs yeux, verts, rouges ou bleus, et du petit symbole sur la poitrine de leurs combinaisons. Leur origine restait un mystère, et leurs apparitions sonnaient comme l'annonce d'un combat intense et difficile, pas toujours remporté par les Stax. La combattante n'avait que deux pistes. La première, bien que cela lui arrache la langue de le reconnaître, s'appelait Radikors et était dotée d'un caractère épouvantable. Maya ne les avait pas revus depuis le duel entre Ky et Zane, mais le souvenir de cette étrange mission sur la falaise continuait à la perturber. Autant dire que c'était peine perdue. La seconde résidait en un portrait-robot dessiné par son coéquipier, à partir d'une créature aperçue quelques secondes, et de manière incertaine.

Un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres, Maya écarta quelques papiers disposés en vrac sur son lit, avant de retrouver une copie de ce dessin. Maître Baoddaï ne voulant toujours pas laisser sortir l'original de la bibliothèque, elle avait fini par demander à son chef d'équipe de lui faire un double, qu'elle conservait précieusement. Pour la énième fois, elle scruta avec attention la gueule démesurée, les ailes musculeuses, la couleur étrange de l'animal. D'aussi loin, Ky n'avait pu voir s'il possédait des pattes, ou combien, aussi le bas de la créature restait neutre. De mémoire, Maya ne se souvenait pas avoir rencontré pareille chose, et les recherches menées avec rigueur ne lui avaient pas encore apporté de réponse.

Reposant la feuille sur le sol recouvert de parquet violet, elle rangea les trois derniers livres épluchés plus minutieusement que des oignons sur les étagères déjà bien garnies de sa tête de lit. Presque tous les ouvrages traitant des symboles étaient passés entre ses mains expertes, et elle avait lu près de la moitié de ceux dissertant des divers peuples maîtrisant le kaïru. Elle fut surprise d'apprendre qu'en réalité, il n'y en avait pas tant que cela : parmi les quelques cinq-cent vingt-trois planètes habitables accessibles par l'homme en cette fin de vingt-huitième siècle, seules une centaine de races, y compris les humains, possédaient la capacité de manipuler le kaïru. Cela avait posé bien des questionnements à Maya. Elle avait toujours appris que le kaïru était présent partout dans l'Univers, une force positive assurant la cohésion de la matière, et de tant d'autres choses. Chaque être vivant possédait en lui du kaïru, en plus ou moins grandes proportions, lui permettant au minimum de vivre. Aussi, pensait-elle que la capacité de passer à l'étape supérieur, c'est-à-dire mobiliser cette énergie afin d'apprendre l'art ancestral de sa manipulation, dépendait exclusivement de la puissance de la personne. S'en ouvrant à son Maître, il l'avait observé attentivement, un sourire fier sur le visage. De sa voix calme et posée, il lui avait expliqué, pour commencer, que l'énergie kaïru était effectivement universelle. Cependant, chez la plupart des peuples, elle ne se trouvait présente qu'à l'état de traces sur leur planète, aussi était-il impossible de la mobiliser, elle se contentait d'être, tout simplement.

-Je ne comprends pas, avait avoué l'adolescente en secouant la tête, il est donc bien question de puissance ?

-Pas exactement. Il s'agit d'une question de capacité. Peux-tu demander à un homme de notre planète, sans prendre en compte les particularités de certaines races extraterrestres, de porter un enfant ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Sa nature l'en empêche, et ce de manière biologique.

-C'est cela. La comparaison peut se transposer au kaïru : certains peuples peuvent naturellement avoir la _possibilité_ d'apprendre la maîtrise du kaïru, et seulement à leur propos est-il possible de parler en terme de puissance. Les autres peuples ne _peuvent_ pas saisir l'énergie, ils se contentent de vivre avec ce qu'elle leur a donné.

-En ce cas, si le kaïru n'est tangible uniquement par un groupe réduit de peuples dans l'Univers, pourquoi se trouve-t-il présent dans l'ensemble des planètes ?

-Il s'agit de l'étincelle de la vie, Maya. Chaque être vivant vient au monde, respire, boit et mange. Pourtant, seule une faible fraction aura une souplesse hors du commun, une force herculéenne, une intelligence particulièrement développée, et ainsi de suite. La généralité se contente de correspondre à un standard appelé la normalité, par ailleurs extrêmement volatil. Pourtant, toutes ces personnes vivent, marchent et grandissent. De même, telle plante aura évoluée en fonction de son environnement, et les caractéristiques varient énormément d'une espèce à une autre. Nous sommes tous vivants, Maya, simplement nos capacités diffèrent.

-Je crois que je commence à comprendre. Il n'est possible de parler de différentes échelles de puissance dans le kaïru que pour les peuples capables de le maîtriser, car il est stupide, par exemple, de comparer les possibilités de défense entre un sanglier et un homme. Le sanglier a des cornes, pas l'homme. Évaluer quelqu'un en fonction de ce qu'il n'a pas, n'apporte rien, et est hors de propos.

-Il est possible de le voir ainsi, confirma Maître Baoddaï. Cependant, n'oublie pas qu'il n'est nullement question de supériorité. Les Fraës font partie de ceux incapables de simplement saisir la nature du kaïru. Pourtant, leurs pouvoirs, certes différents, sont tout aussi redoutables.

-D'accord, mais pourquoi, dans ce cas, toutes les personnes faisant partie des peuples capables de manipuler le kaïru ne le peuvent pas ?

-Encore une fois, il s'agit de probabilités. Potentiellement, tous les humains pourraient exceller en études, car chacun est doté d'un cerveau et de yeux pour lire. Pourtant, certains y arrivent mieux que d'autres, voir ont besoin de plus de temps. Et peu peuvent être appelés des génies. Le kaïru est ainsi : l'étincelle est présente dès la naissance, ou ne l'est pas. Les raisons ne peuvent être comprises simplement, même si ce n'est pas à proprement parler juste. Nous savons seulement qu'il est probablement question de prédispositions, car un père doué dans l'art du kaïru a de grandes chances d'avoir un enfant possédant au minimum l'étincelle. S'il ne s'élève pas aussi haut que lui. Comme Ky, et son père Connor. Saisit-tu la nuance, Maya ?

-Oui, Maître, merci beaucoup, les choses sont bien plus claires désormais. Une dernière chose, si vous permettez. Ne craignez-vous pas que cet état de fait attise la jalousie de certains peuples, et que ceux-ci décide de créer, je ne sais pas, un moyen d'égaler ceux capables de manipuler l'énergie kaïru ? Pour reprendre mon exemple, afin de se défendre, l'homme a inventé le fusil contre le sanglier.

-Tu poses beaucoup de questions aujourd'hui, avait alors brutalement déclaré Maître Baoddaï. J'apprécie ta soif de connaissances, mais trop en apprendre en une fois serait inapproprié. Il se fait tard, et tu devrais achever tes exercices quotidiens avant que la nuit ne tombe.

-Mais, Maître…

-Pour ma part, je souhaiterais méditer. Si tu le permets.

-Bien évidemment. Pardon de vous avoir dérangé.

Préférant ne pas insister devant l'air fermé du visage de son Maître, Maya s'était contenté d'une brève inclinaison du buste, avant de ressortir de la pièce. Cela n'avait pas tari sa soif de réponse, bien au contraire. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'elle connaissait Maître Baoddaï, que se produisait un tel revirement dans son attitude. Instinctivement, elle sentait avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose, et elle était bien décidée à savoir quoi. Et puisque Maître Baoddaï ne voulait rien dévoiler, elle devrait trouver les réponses par elle-même !

Aussi ses recherches s'en étaient trouvées intensifiées, accordant une part plus importante aux peuples de l'Univers possédant ce don mystique du kaïru. Mais, si ses connaissances personnelles en étaient grandement enrichies, pour son plus grand plaisir, cela ne l'avait pour le moment mené à rien de concret concernant la situation actuelle. Même l'imposante collection de livres du monastère ne connaissait l'étrange créature ailée vue par Ky, ni n'expliquait la réaction de Maître Baoddaï. Quoique, pour cette dernière, le fait de ne pas vraiment savoir ce qu'elle cherchait ne contribuait guère à faciliter sa tâche.

Son dernier espoir de faire avancer les choses restait la convocation prochaine du Redakaï. L'ensemble des individus ayant atteint un niveau de puissance suffisant pour être nommé au rang de Maître devait avoir un ou deux éléments de réponse tout de même ! Bien évidemment, elle avait tenté sa chance auprès de Maître Connor, le père de Ky. Hélas, nouvellement élevé, celui-ci avait certes le pouvoir, mais il lui manquait encore bien des connaissances propres à l'élite. La venue des Maîtres était une chance pour lui aussi entre deux discussions, il espérait de tout coeur pouvoir s'entretenir avec chacun d'entre eux, afin d'acquérir le savoir lui faisant actuellement défaut.

Le plus pénible restait l'attente. Chaque Redakaï habitait sur différentes planètes afin de veiller à l'équilibre du kaïru dans l'ensemble de l'Univers, parfois très éloignées de la Terre. Signifiant que l'entièreté du Conseil ne serait réunie qu'en fin de semaine prochaine. Maya se consolait en caressant l'espoir que Maître Atock, le seul Redakaï nomade en dépit de son monastère implanté sur Terre, devait arriver incessamment. Avec un peu de chance, Ekayon, son élève, serait avec lui. Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'adolescente ne l'avait pas vu, et elle devait avouer que les longues discussions avec le jeune homme lui manquait, ce dernier en ayant un nombre suffisant pour la faire rêver, quoique leurs sujets de prédilection restaient éloignés.

Tout à coup, un éclair lumineux claqua tel un fouet devant la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Sursautant, elle se reprit très vite, sautant sur ses pieds avant de se précipiter dans le hall du X-Scaper. Là, elle y croisa Ky et Boomer, tout autant sur leurs gardes qu'elle. Les manettes hâtivement jetées sur la banquette en face de l'écran indiquaient qu'ils avaient été interrompus en pleine partie de jeu vidéos.

-Vous avez vu cet éclair ? s'enquit-elle.

-Oui, confirma Ky, et cela ressemblait à une attaque kaïru !

-C'est pas vrai, gémit Boomer, les E-Teens ne peuvent pas se tenir tranquilles cinq minutes ?!

D'un accord tacite, les trois adolescents sortirent en trombe du vaisseau, en position d'attaque. Un mouvement au-dessus de leur tête, grimpant l'échafaudage à toute vitesse, se dirigea vers la cour ouverte du monastère.

-Là-haut ! cria Maya. Suivons-le !

Escaladant souplement les escaliers de bois, les Stax débouchèrent, quelques secondes à la suite de l'ombre, à côté de l'immense bonsaï, obombrant les dalles devenant peu à peu brûlantes. Leurs yeux parcoururent l'ensemble du lieu, sans rien remarquer de suspect. Pourtant, impossible de croire avoir rêvé !

Un instant avant l'impact, l'instinct de Maya l'avertit du danger, juste dans son dos.

Un dixième trop tard.

-Bouh ! cria une voix provenant de derrière le pilier le plus au nord.

Se retournant prestement, Boomer poussant même un petit cri de surprise, les Stax s'apprêtèrent à riposter avec virulence…avant de se stopper net.

-Ah, mes chers élèves, s'exclama Maître Baoddaï débouchant tout juste dans la cour, je suis heureux de vous voir tous présents. J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, surtout à toi, Maya.

-Laissez-nous deviner, soupira Ky avec un soupir désabusé. Maître Atock vient d'arriver au monastère, et Ekayon est avec lui…

Les yeux arrondis de surprise, le vénérable Maître faillit demander comment, alors que lui-même venait à peine de recevoir son homologue, avaient-ils pu le deviner si facilement. Cependant, il n'en eut pas besoin. Les adolescents s'écartèrent, laissant découvrir la silhouette d'un homme entré depuis peu dans l'âge adulte, au large sourire très autosatisfait, et quelque peu retors. Juste un peu moins grand que Maître Baoddaï, il était au moins aussi large d'épaules. Ses cheveux châtain foncé, très près du crâne, étaient de la même couleur que ses sourcils, dont le droit était fendu en son milieu. Ces derniers surplombaient des yeux aux iris d'un superbe gris-bleu intense prolongé par un nez large, un peu épaté. Ses vêtements étaient sombres, composés d'un pantalon noir accompagné d'une ceinture supportant l'emblème du Redakaï, de couleur blanche, de laquelle partait une épaisse cordelette vers la gauche reposant sur son bassin. Il avait un sweat à capuche légèrement plus clair, avec une épaulette sur le côté gauche rouge prolongée par une bande de tissu barrant sa poitrine en diagonale, au bout de laquelle était reliée la pochette contenant son X-Reader. Il portait également des mitaines sombres reliées à des protections épaisses aux avant-bras, à l'extérieur rouge, et des bottes solides montant sur ses tibias. Présentement, l'homme était nonchalamment adossé au pilier, les bras croisés.

-Oui, ajouta Maya, et il s'est empressé de nous l'annoncer…

-Ne faites pas cette tête ! Bon j'avoue, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de vous faire une petite blague, rit l'intéressé.

-Parfait, reprit Maître Baoddaï. Ainsi, les Maîtres sont définitivement en route, et d'ici peu le Redakaï au complet pourra prendre une décision quant à la situation. J'ai à informer ton Maître des évènements récents, rajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Ekayon. En notre absence, essaie de ne pas trop brusquer mes élèves, je te prie.

-Mais bien évidemment. L'idée ne m'a même pas frôlé l'esprit.

Visiblement peu convaincu, Maître Baoddaï n'ajouta cependant rien, tournant les talons avec un air méfiant peint sur le visage. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, les quatre combattants éclatèrent de rire.

-Personne n'y a cru à ton visage d'ange, déclara Ky, lui faisant un clin d'oeil complice.

-Pourtant j'étais tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère !

-Mais bien sûr, ricana Boomer. Alors, jeune loup solitaire, que nous racontes-tu ?

-Eh bien, pas grand-chose, Maître Atock m'a seulement dit que les choses avaient changées, et qu'il devait absolument en discuter avec Maître Baoddaï. Il a l'air préoccupé, mais prétend seulement que ce n'est pas nécessaire de s'alarmer pour le moment. Et vous ?

-Un peu la même chose, enfin quelque chose de ressemblant, marmonna Ky. Pourtant, la situation est inquiétante ! Pour faire court, tu te souviens des Hiverax ?

-La nouvelle équipe de combattants, manipulant le kaïru obscur ? Oui, mais je ne les ai toujours pas rencontrés.

-Eh bien tu es le seul. Il y a quelques temps, nous avons découvert qu'ils sont suffisamment forts pour mettre à terre les Radikors, et qu'apparemment ils utilisent un animal aérien pour se déplacer.

-Bizarre, je n'aurais pas cru que cela leur correspondrait. Plus sérieusement, ça me ferais plaisir de voir les Radikors mordre la poussière !

-Peut-être, intervient Maya, mais ils ont tout de même réussi à vaincre les triplés, et à récolter de l'énergie. Seulement, il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec cette histoire.

-Ah oui. Quoi donc ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, justement. Et impossible d'en apprendre davantage. Tu as déjà essayé de faire parler ces trois-là ?

-Oui.

-… ? Ah bon ? Et ?

-Tekris m'a dit qu'il aimait les femmes, et n'était pas intéressé. Le pire, je suis certain qu'il était sérieux, étant donné que Zane ne se trouvait pas dans les parages pour le faire flipper.

-Pitié, dis-moi que c'est une blague !

Ekayon sembla soudainement se rendre compte de ce que sa réponse impliquait, puisqu'il changea brusquement de sujet, une légère rougeur montant aux joues.

-Hum, je viens d'avoir une idée plutôt. En attendant que nos Maîtres respectifs papotent autour d'un thé fumant en levant le petit doigt, et si nous allions essayer de trouver des réponses par nous-mêmes ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ? demanda Maya, soudainement soupçonneuse.

-C'est très simple : nous ne savons pas où se trouvent les Hiverax, d'accord ? Mais une autre équipe, si je vous suit, semble avoir quelques informations…

-Oh, je crois que je saisis, fit Ky, une petite étincelle brillant dans son regard. Supposons que nous voudrions savoir quels plans Zane mijote, pour le bien du monde évidemment, nous serrions obligés d'aller chercher des réponses là où elles se trouvent…En l'occurrence, à l'ancienne forteresse de Lokar. C'est ça ?

-Exactement, confirma Ekayon. En tout bien tout honneur, puisque nous voulons aider le Redakaï.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, protesta Maya. Ce n'est pas honnête vis-à-vis de Maître Baoddaï ! Et n'essayez pas de me faire changer d'avis, ça ne marchera pas !

-Tu en es sûre ? Même si je te le demande avec le sourire made in Ky Stax ?

-Absolument certaine, alors, n'insiste pas.

µµµ

Un premier remous de conscience l'effleura, s'éloignant aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Mais cela suffisait, elle savait qu'elle dormait, et surtout, son réveil était nécessaire. Pourquoi, au fait ?

Rassembler ses pensées fut un exercice pénible, pour lequel elle dut mobiliser toutes ses forces mentales. La forteresse, les réserves de kaïru, ce maudit petit alien vert la toisant narquoisement… Tant de kaïru, tant de puissance, à portée de main, si proche, mais impossible à atteindre…Elle avait chuté, lourdement. Cela la frappa de plein fouet. Un seconde, elle se précipitait droit sur cet impudent, si stupidement dans une position de défense laissant la moindre secousse le déséquilibrer. Et juste après, le sol s'était effacé sous ses pieds, comme par enchantement, révélant une salle dans laquelle trônait une cuve pleine de kaïru obscur. Elle avait faillit y plonger, se ressaisissant juste assez pour dévier sa trajectoire initiale. Non, pas suffisamment rapidement. Elle se souvenait d'une prise, immatérielle mais si forte, broyant tout ce autour de quoi l'énergie s'était enroulée, telle un boa. Ou plutôt, d'une sensation atroce rongeant sa chair spectrale, suçant la moelle de son pouvoir…

Son pouvoir !

Se réveillant en un sursaut violent, la respiration erratique, Adriel observa fixement ses mains, les tournant et retournant sans arrêt. Se forçant à inspirer profondément, elle se concentra brièvement, plongeant mentalement en elle-même, ouvrant son esprit.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand elle sentit son pouvoir pulser doucement en elle. Plus affaibli qu'à l'habitude, certes, mais toujours aussi présent. L'adolescente se laissa retomber doucement sur les draps de soie fine, ne prenant pas la peine de relever la couverture sur son corps alangui. Puis, elle prit le temps de déglutir, plusieurs fois, essayant de déterminer si elle avait mal quelque part. Passées quelques secondes, elle en conclut que non, et ne se trouvait pas du tout dans un état critique. Sa tête gardait un léger bourdonnement, sûrement en grande partie provoqué par son réveil brutal, et ses muscles restaient endoloris, signe d'avoir utilisé un long moment son pouvoir à un haut degré de concentration. Mais excepté ces manifestations typiques, rien ne venait l'alarmer concernant son intégrité physique. Après une courte réflexion, elle réalisa avoir eut une bonne dose de chance malgré tout. Pour s'être trouvée en contact direct avec cette énergie, elle avait ressenti sa soif de vie, son désir de voler la force de sa proie. Suite à cela, Adriel se souvenait avoir réintégré en catastrophe son corps, brûlant telle un brasier infernal. Peut-être avait-elle criée. Toujours était-il que, visiblement, elle avait finit par perdre connaissance.

Elle tourna la tête, balayant la pièce du regard. Ce n'était pas non plus les immenses steppes glacées dans lesquelles elle s'était évanouie. Il lui était aisé de reconnaître cet endroit, et pour cause : il s'agissait de sa propre chambre, dans sa suite, au Dôme d'Honneur, la résidence du Seigneur Régent – puisse sa main vigoureuse gagner encore nombre de batailles ! -, de sa famille et quelques autres privilégiés. Son lit se trouvait composé d'un moelleux matelas posé à même le sol, recouvert de draps délicieusement doux d'un doré reluisant, et garni de nombre de coussins dont les couleurs passaient par toutes les nuances de rouge, orange, crème et pourpre. Le plafond en clé de voûte représentait une scène fantasmagorique, où l'on voyait un homme robuste, le visage noyé dans les ombres et richement vêtu, frapper de sa lourde lance à deux pointes une ligne rigoureusement droite de six ensembles de personnes, des familles. A chaque illustration, des éclairs d'un gris nitide, soigneusement lustré de façon à le rendre presque insupportable à mirer, jaillissait de son arme. Cependant, ces éclats n'illuminaient jamais le visage de l'homme. Des moulures aux motifs ésotériques surplombaient le haut des murs, ceux-ci étant recouverts de milliers de petits carreaux couleurs grenat, turquin et incarnat. De petites niches, éclairées par des braseros diffusant également une odeur âcre, creusées à intervalles régulières renfermaient divers petits bibelots qu'affectionnait Adriel. D'autres coussins restant dans les mêmes tons de couleurs recouvraient le sol, un épais tapis flavescent destiné au confort des visiteurs, car aucune chaise n'était présente. Y compris autour de la table basse, mais longue, gravée de figures fantastiques possédant au minimum quatre membres et une paire d'ailes, trônant au milieu de la pièce. Un dressing était encastré dans le mur en face de son lit, et des étagères supportant divers ouvrages occupait la majeure partie de celui à sa droite, qui disposait également d'une grande fenêtre à double battant, montant presque jusqu'au plafond. De légères tentures jamais soulevées par un souffle extérieur l'encadrait, coupées en dégradé. Enfin, une porte d'un matériau ressemblant à de l'acier, mais trop sombre pour que ce soit le cas, rompait la monotonie du mur gauche.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, et le symbole de la Famille Régente, un arsank d'une taille à peine croyable, possédant deux paires d'ailes, et aux écailles mordorées, se rompit en deux, dans un léger bruissement feutré. Franchissant le seuil, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, Teos referma habilement du pied le battant incroyablement léger, contrairement à ce que son apparence pouvait laisser supposer. Dans ses mains, un plateau doré finement ciselé de motifs végétaux transportait un repas consistant : du pain, de la viande en sauce accompagnée de légumes orangés rayés de vert, une cruche d'eau, du fromage. Adriel sentit son estomac se réveiller à cette si délicieuse vue.

Le regard de Teos, constatant le réveil de sa promise, se verrouilla immédiatement sur Adriel. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de reprendre contenance, marchant de son pas habituel cette fois. Déposant le plateau près du lit, il posa sa main sur le front de l'adolescente, puis lui prit le menton et le releva vers lui, semblant vérifier l'apparence de ses pupilles. Il parut imperceptiblement soulagé, mais cela fut si rapide qu'Adriel pouvait tout aussi bien avoir rêvé.

Nombre de questions se pressaient sous son crâne, seulement elle attendit patiemment que Teos prenne la parole le premier. Heureusement, il ne fut pas nécessaire d'attendre longtemps.

-Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit-il. As-tu mal quelque part ?

-Non. Enfin, j'ai un léger mal de tête, mais rien de particulier. A la vérité, je me sens très bien. Prête à reprendre la mission nous ayant été confiée.

Teos eut une petite moue pincée, poussant les chaussures d'Adriel, au pied du lit, pour pouvoir s'y installer. Ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à lâcher le visage de l'adolescente, comme s'il avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle disait. Plusieurs fois, elle crut qu'il allait parler, mais au dernier moment, il se ravisait, se contentant de continuer à la scruter. Peut-être voulait-il que le premier pas vienne d'elle ?

-Puis-je savoir précisément ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Bien sûr. Tu as été retrouvée évanouie dans la neige, tremblant, comme en proie à un mal inconnu. Lorsque tu es arrivée sur le Dôme, tu n'étais plus totalement toi-même, et tes yeux avaient pris une teinte violette parsemée d'éclats flavescents. Heureusement, notre nouvel allié t'as guéri, bien que ce fut assez technique d'après ses dires. Je n'ose imaginer les conséquences, si tu n'avais pas été ramenée à temps. Et si notre allié, justement, ne s'était pas trouvé sur les lieux au bon moment.

-C'est pour cette raison que tu dû revenir brusquement au Dôme ?

-Oui. Un accord a finalement été trouvé, satisfaisant les deux parties. Mais nous y reviendrons. Jamais je n'aurais cru que nos cibles puissent posséder quelconque capacité pouvant te mettre dans cet état. La prochaine fois, je serais plus prudent, et resterais proche, acheva-t-il pensivement.

-Je… Enfin, ce n'est pas toi qui m'as découverte ?

Teos détourna un moment le regard, penchant la tête en arrière pour admirer la mosaïque accrochée au plafond. Adriel connaissait cette façon de faire. Il déterminait la meilleure manière de lui annoncer une chose qui, selon lui, ne plairait pas à sa promise.

-Saïn. C'est elle qui as senti ta détresse, et a abandonné sa tâche en cours, afin de te venir en aide. C'est également elle qui, prenant tous les risques, a lancé Evdam à travers les cieux, afin de rejoindre le Dôme le plus rapidement possible.

-Vraiment ? fit Adriel, pour le coup surprise.

Pas de la réaction de sa coéquipière, celle-ci était d'une normalité insignifiante. La brune étant plus élevée dans la hiérarchie, Saïn lui devait assistance et dévouement, au nom du respect du Pouvoir. Non, son étonnement provenait d'apprendre que la vipère avait _ressenti_ le brusque vacillement de ses pouvoirs, alors qu'elle se trouvait bien loin d'elle. Le kaïru de Thiers permettait, si son camarade gardait son énergie à l'écoute, de communiquer certaines sensations, parfois sur de longues distances. Mais Adriel, consciente de l'importance de sa place, n'usitait cette particularité, eh bien, en réalité avec personne. En théorie, elle accepterait de se lier à une personne digne de son rang. Seulement, elle n'en connaissait qu'une seule : Teos. Hors, jamais elle ne se serait permise de juste suggérer à son promis de lui laisser tant accès à son esprit. Le Seigneur Héritier se devait d'être inatteignable, y compris pour elle. Intouchable. Alors comment Saïn…

Le souffle d'Adriel se bloqua dans sa gorge.

-Sa Compétence s'est révélée, n'est-ce pas ?

Teos opina affirmativement du chef, un air sournois s'étalantsur son visage.

-Et étant donné qu'elle m'a probablement sauvé la vie, je suppose qu'elle va être promue membre de l'Élite Royale. La garde rapprochée du Trône. Le rang le plus élevé pour une Élitiste.

-Père s'est montré très satisfait de son respect du Trône et du Pouvoir. Sais-tu qu'elle a d'abord affirmé ne pas être digne d'un tel honneur, car n'avoir fait que son devoir ? La cérémonie se déroulera très prochainement. Avant, Père doit régler quelques affaires, l'empêchant de présider l'évènement. Hors, il tient à lui faire cet honneur. En attendant, nous devrons continuer notre mission sur Terre. Dès que tu seras rétablie, bien entendu.

-Je me sens parfaitement capable de poursuivre la tâche nous ayant été assignée, crois-moi. Il me faut seulement quelques minutes pour me préparer, et nous pourrons repartir.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Adriel repoussa les couvertures ceignant sa taille, sans remarquer le regard assombri de son Seigneur Héritier suivant les courbes de son corps fin. La chemise longue dont elle avait été revêtue épousait à la perfection la forme de ses hanches, laissant deviner ses cuisses fermes et puissantes. Teos détourna le regard, empressé, la laissant se vêtir à son aise.

-Ce n'est pas tout. Comme je le supposais, Père a également ressenti cette brutale montée en puissance, et la disparition temporaire de nos cibles. Enfin, pour lui, les choses sont plus complexes, mais là n'est pas la question. Tu te souviens de notre ordre de mission ? Il était stipulé que nous devions éliminer la descendante du Deuxième Maître, pour cause de haute trahison, tout en ramenant en jugement l'impudent ayant osé briser le Tabou. Tout les autres devaient subir le même sort. Eh bien, Père a apporté quelques modifications.

-Voilà qui me surprend. Notre Seigneur Régent – puisse son nom être loué à jamais – n'a encore jamais décidé de changer de route, une fois le chemin tracé.

-Il est vrai. Cette « disparition » a remaniée les cartes de son esprit. Mais, cette fois, il doit également respecter l'accord passé avec notre allié, ce dernier ayant quelques projets en réserve. Voici ce qu'il a ordonné…

µµµ

-Alors, tu pousses ou tes muscles ne sont que de la pure guimauve inutile ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais, là ? Que je bronze ?

Si les yeux de Zane pouvaient matérialiser ses regards, Tekris aurait depuis longtemps été grillé sur place plus sûrement qu'un tournedos oublié sur le feu. Habitué aux mouvements d'humeur de son chef d'équipe, il n'en fit pas grand-cas, se reconcentrant sur son exercice matinal du moment. A savoir, pousser un rocher deux fois plus grand que lui encombrant jusque là la plateforme sur laquelle il se tenait, et beaucoup plus lourd, de manière à le faire basculer dans l'océan en contrebas. Tout ça, avec un Zane levé du pied gauche (si encore il en avait un autre, à la réflexion) en guise de paire de bras supplémentaire. Non, se corrigea mentalement le colosse. Lors de son réveil, Zane était d'humeur encore passable. Seulement, il avait souhaité s'entraîner un peu avec Zair, afin de déterminer quelles étaient les attaques kaïru lui faisant défaut. Finalement mis au courant du « petit problème » frappant l'adolescent à la peau verte, Tekris faisait prudemment mine de rien. Son vis-à-vis le regardait toujours en chien de faïence, et il savait pertinemment que l'avertissement fort peu subtil prononcé lors de son réveil enchaîné, restait valide.

-La ferme ! Canalise tes frustrations et pousse !

Vu l'énergie de son chef d'équipe, il devait avoir bien des frustrations à évacuer. Après maintes négociations, Zane avait finalement consenti à détacher Tekris, néanmoins très frustré de son comportement impeccable l'ayant empêché de défouler un peu ses nerfs à vif. Heureusement, dans un sens, il n'avait pas eu à attendre longtemps une occasion de laisser libre cours à son énervement, car quelques heures à peine plus tard, les Imperiaz étaient revenu de leur mission. Bredouilles, en dépit de leurs nouveaux monstres de l'ombre. Si Zane était plutôt d'accord pour laisser à l'équipe princière ces créatures issues du kaïru obscur, il n'appréciait pas du tout cette défaite malvenue. Aussi, sans Zair – encore endormie – ni Tekris – toujours attaché, cette fois à un bloc de béton par prudence, Zane n'étant plus là pour le surveiller – pour le canaliser, il put exprimer sans tournures délicates son avis profond sur l'incompétence de Diara en tant que chef d'équipe. Par précaution, il décida au dernier moment d'épargner – un peu – Koz et Teeny, la docilité dont ils faisaient montre depuis leur « recrutement » ayant jouée en leur faveur. Au contraire de la benjamine de cette équipe. Si encore, persuadée de sa légitimité, n'avait-elle pas voulu à toute force se justifier, protestant dans un premier temps contre les invectives de Zane…Mais ce dernier, déjà fort peu patient de nature, et rendu _très_ chatouilleux, lui avait bien fait comprendre que son avis divergeait énormément du sien. Bref, ce petit incident écarté et les Imperiaz renvoyés d'où il venait (c'est-à-dire n'importe où pourvu que Zane ne les voient pas pendant un bon moment), Tekris s'arrangeait depuis pour ne pas le contrarier outre mesure. Étonnement, Zane n'en avait pas trop profité, se débattant déjà avec la seule fille de leur équipe, qui prenait régulièrement la défense du colosse.

Bref, les choses ne s'étaient pas très bien déroulées, puisque Zane avait quitté le lieu d'entraînement une aura meurtrière déployée tout autour de lui et des marmonnements incompréhensibles (que Tekris ne voulait surtout pas analyser) dans sa barbe.

Une fois l'incarnation de la colère frustrée hors de portée d'oreilles, le colosse était venu trouver sa coéquipière, lui demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Un soupir las franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres, elle lui expliqua que Zane n'avait pas réussi à invoquer une seule des attaques kaïru de son X-Reader, excepté celles issues du kaïru obscur. Pourtant, il parvenait encore à invoquer Bruticon, et Bruticon or. Incapable de comprendre, et certainement pas en état de réfléchir calmement, il s'était énervé exponentiellement. Elle n'avait rien ajouté, pensant que cela suffirait à justifier cette attitude. Sauf que, par la suite, Tekris apprit que quand il avait commencé à s'en prendre à sa coéquipière, comme habituellement, celle-ci ne s'était pas laissé faire, répliquant au moins aussi vertement. Cela n'avait rien arrangé, évidemment. Juste avant de recourir aux insultes, disons plus virulentes, Zane avait poussé un hurlement de rage (ce qui avait attiré Tekris jusqu'à eux, alors que le chef d'équipe lui interdisait toujours de trop s'approcher de Zair), avant de tourner les talons. A peu de choses près, Tekris restait convaincu que cela était sur le point de dégénérer. Surtout en voyant les mains crispées de la jeune fille sur ses bras croisés, à deux doigts de coller une baffe au premier idiot venant la titiller. Ce n'était pas le moment pour les Imperiaz de montrer le bout de leur frimousse…

Cependant, il soupçonnait une autre origine au problème. En effet, depuis l'attaque contre la forteresse, une sorte de conflit latent semblait avoir pris place entre ses deux coéquipiers. Cela ne se montrait pas, n'était pas évoqué, mais pour le colosse vivant avec eux en permanence, c'était bien là, larvé, nié, mais présent. N'osant guère poser directement la question, il s'était contenté d'observer, pour essayer de comprendre un peu. Il en était arrivé à deux conclusions : la première, Zair ne supportait plus que moyennement les crises d'autorité, ce qui était légitime d'après Tekris. Cependant, elle s'opposait presque systématiquement à toutes les injonctions de Zane, soit n'en démordant pour rien au monde, ou laissant rapidement tomber, comme si elle s'apercevait soudain de l'inutilité de ses récalcitrances. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne savait pas tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait, ni comment l'obtenir. Et plutôt que de risquer l'échec, elle testait toutes les manières possible d'y parvenir. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas compliqué de le deviner, Zane était plus qu'agacé de ce changement soudain de comportement. Tentant de l'ignorer la plupart du temps, il prenait énormément sur lui, ce dont Tekris ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Mais en conséquence, ses sautes d'humeur n'en étaient que plus brutales, incapable de trouver quelconque activité dans laquelle reverser sa frustration croissante. Et Zair ne se laissait plus faire. Pris entre deux feux, Tekris n'avait pas la moindre idée d'une solution pouvant permettre de résoudre pacifiquement cette guerre froide. Autre souci pour lui, le plus gros point d'achoppement entre les deux Radikors, c'était sa propre personne. Zane peinait à lui faire de nouveau confiance, optant pour une semi-surveillance. Zair, elle, affirmait qu'il s'agissait d'une manipulation mentale totalement opposée à la personnalité du colosse, et qu'en l'état actuel cette idée était stupide. Surtout que Tekris s'en voulait déjà bien assez.

Résumant sa pensée, Tekris la compléta en ajoutant qu'il fallait marcher sur des œufs, guettant le moindre assaut prochain de colère dévastatrice, qui ne manquerait pas de poindre le bout de son nez.

Aussi fut-il surpris quand, se dirigeant vers la plateforme à mi-hauteur de la forteresse (il était prévu depuis un bon moment de déblayer cette surface, une fois les fondations consolidées et habitables. Ceci étant fait, l'extérieur restait le plus gros endroit à dégager afin de s'installer désormais confortablement), Zane avait déclaré que Zair ne les aiderait pas. Accélérant son débit de parole afin de ne pas se la faire couper, il affirma que l'adolescente était encore trop peu assurée pour se charger des travaux de bourri. Tekris avait retenu un soupir de soulagement quand, sans un mot, elle était allé s'installer sur des affleurements rocheux suffisamment plats pour servir de siège.

Si elle avait retrouvé une bonne partie de ses pouvoirs, ceux-ci restaient à un niveau bien en-dessous de ses capacités habituelles. Depuis, morose, elle les regardait se démener avec une mauvaise volonté évidente. Tekris n'émit pas d'objection, mieux, il était secrètement heureux de cette décision. Lui aussi préférait laisser à l'adolescente un peu plus de temps de repos. La fatigue venait rapidement la cueillir, bien qu'elle refusa de l'admettre, et durant les trois premiers jours, elle ne put seulement quitter son lit sans rendre tripes et boyaux peu après. Le quatrième, elle réussit enfin à sortir prendre un peu l'air, surveillée comme du lait sur le feu par le chef des Radikors. Le cinquième, son visage avait repris un peu de couleur, et enfin, ce matin même, elle avait pu échanger quelques passes d'attaques kaïru. Même si cela ne s'était pas bien terminé. Durant les trois jours, Zane avait été extrêmement vigilant, impassible devant les argumentaires répétés de sa coéquipière comme quoi, elle pouvait se lever et même s'entraîner. Il était allé jusqu'à veiller sur son sommeil, vérifiant régulièrement si elle n'avait pas de fièvre, lui posant des questions diverses sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Tekris ne voyait pas en quoi des oreilles bouchées pouvaient avoir un rapport avec le kaïru, mais il devait reconnaître que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le visage de Zane s'était plissé en une sorte d'inquiétude véritable. Cela fut fugitif, mais le colosse était certain de ce qu'il avait vu. Zair ne pouvait pas le savoir, comme elle dormait à ce moment. Aussi, la réaction de l'adolescente était encore plus incompréhensible pour Zane. Une fierté mal placée lui refusait de demander la raison de cette agressivité, et cela le contrariait plus que tout.

Enfin, le fichu rocher se trouva au bord de la promenade métallique. Dans une dernière poussée, accompagnée de deux cris destinés à auto-encourager leurs propriétaires, le roc aux arêtes anguleuse tangua une seconde, avant de basculer bruyamment dans le vide. Tekris suivit du regard sa masse imposante devenir de plus en plus petite, perdant à chaque rebond un peu de son ensemble, puis plonger à pic dans les eaux glacées.

-Tu vois, quand tu veux, grogna Zane.

Mais cela sonnait plus comme une habitude qu'autre chose. Son regard restait braqué sur l'endroit où avait disparut leur charge, étrangement songeur. Comme cela lui arrivait régulièrement ces derniers temps, Tekris se surprit à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans cette caboche.

-Ca ne devrait pas être à nous de faire les basses besognes, intervint Zair, se redressant prudemment. Pourquoi ne pas engager les Imperiaz comme ouvriers ? Ca ne leur ferait pas de mal de se souvenir d'où est leur place.

-Oui, acquiesça Tekris (l'adolescente lui dédia un sourire ravi, auquel il ne put s'empêcher de répondre). Quitte à suer à grosses gouttes, je préférerais que ce soit dans une bataille. Contre les Stax !

-Faites-moi confiance (à ces mots, Zair se renfrogna, une petite moue plissant ses traits. Encore une fois, Zane n'y fit pas attention, ou le laissa croire). Pour que je puisse reprendre la place laissée par Lokar, il est important de reconstruire le repaire, et de s'y installer. Et ce, en n'utilisant aucune autre main d'œuvre que la nôtre. Ainsi, nous n'aurons de compte à rendre à personne, et nos ennemis devront bien le reconnaître !

-Belles paroles, seulement elles ne serviront à rien si nous mourrons d'épuisement avant.

-C'est bien pour cela que je t'ai écartée du travail ce matin.

Cette allusion déloyale à sa faiblesse momentanée acheva de rendre l'adolescente maussade. Pour une fois assez satisfait, Zane enchaîna sur la suite de ses pensées, son regard devenant soudainement rêveur.

-Mais, pour régner sur le monde (Tekris constata par là la diminution de ses ambitions un mois plus tôt, c'était l'Univers qu'il souhaitait conquérir), il va falloir aussi récolter beaucoup de kaïru, et éliminer l'équipe des Stax une bonne fois pour toutes !

Cette réflexion améliora considérablement son humeur, et cette fois, même Zair hocha affirmativement la tête. Peut-être, osa espérer Tekris en observant l'adolescent se retourner vers eux, la journée pourra-t-elle bien se terminer ?

µµµ

Perchés sur l'une saillie rocheuse parsemant les murs de l'ancien repaire de Lokar, les Stax, accompagnés d'un Ekayon au visage concentré, ne perdait pas une miette de la scène se déroulant sous leurs pieds.

-Alors comme ça, Zane se prend pour le nouveau Lokar, commenta Ky, sourcils froncés.

Maya, qui jusque là n'avait pas décroché un mot, plongée dans une intense réflexion afin de trouver comment ses homologues masculins avaient finit par la convaincre de venir, laissa fleurir un soupir sur ses lèvres songeuses.

-Il a toutes les qualités requises (elle compta sur ses doigts au fur et à mesure de son énumération). Il est égocentrique, mégalomane, manipulateur, avide de pouvoir et… c'est quoi la dernière chose déjà ? Voyons…

-La mauvaise haleine, répondit Boomer avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire, étouffant le bruit qu'ils faisaient dans leurs mains. Cela fit lever les yeux d'Ekayon au ciel. Étaient-ils au courant qu'ils étaient censés être discrets ?

-Ca ne ressemble pas à Zane, de se salir les mains avec les corvées, alors que sa coéquipière reste les bras croisés. On ne peut pas dire exactement dire que c'est un parangon de galanterie.

Les Stax se contentèrent de hausser les épaules, et seule Maya sembla considérer le question. Se penchant un peu plus au-dessus du vide, Ky finit par déclarer :

-Venez, allons voir de plus près ce qu'il mijote.

Si Maya et Boomer s'apprêtait à se relever sans discuter, Ekayon le retint un instant par le bras.

-Attends, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Regarde, les corniches inférieures n'ont pas l'air très solides, objecta-t-il.

-Vous, les combattants solitaires, vous êtes tellement pessimistes, charria Ky.

D'une petite poussée, il récupéra son bras, sautant pour commencer sa descente, Boomer à sa suite. Après un bref regard vers Ekayon, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, Maya s'engagea à son tour, quoique plus prudente que ses coéquipiers. Le combattant solitaire, pour sa part, progressa plus lentement, mais s'assura de la sûreté de sa prise avant chacun de ses sauts.

La première partie de cette escalade à l'envers se déroula sans accroc, au grand soulagement d'Ekayon. Les Stax bondirent sur des tiges métalliques verticales, soutenues solidement par des câbles rigides soudés au mur de tôle, leur conférant une immobilité solide. Le solitaire se demanda à quoi cela pouvait bien servir, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait des futures bases servant à reconstruire pour de bon les parties détruites de la forteresse. Ainsi, il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une lubie d'un adolescent à qui le pouvoir était monté à la tête, les Radikors avaient réellement l'intention de prendre quartier entre les murs d'acier trempé.

Mais, les disgracieuses piques cessèrent à mi-chemin, laissant la place aux affleurements rocheux inquiétant tant Ekayon. Ky n'y prit pas garde, atterrissant sans douceur sur l'une de ces arches en partie détruite.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Trop fragile pour supporter le choc, l'extrémité trembla, puis commença à s'effondrer sur toute sa longueur quand Boomer se posa à côté de son ami. Maya, les voyant en difficulté, poussa un cri d'horreur spontané, Ekayon grimaçant, les dents serrées.

-Ky, non !

Et pour ne rien arranger, les deux Stax en chute libre laissèrent le champ libre à leurs cordes vocales, alertant le moindre phoque planqué sur le plus minuscule bout d'iceberg au fin fond des contrées glaciales entourant la forteresse. Quoique cela, au fond, ne changeait pas grand-chose, le vacarme de l'éboulement aurait pu réveiller un mort de la période primitive.

L'atterrissage fut rude, et même Ekayon, agacé de la négligence des Stax, compatit sincèrement pour les dos des adolescents.

Interrompus en pleine discussion, l'attention des Radikors se reporta immédiatement sur eux, Zair relevant le nez sans quitter sa couche pierreuse, repérant en quelques secondes les deux derniers membres de l'expédition, Tekris se penchant pour voir à son aise la déconfiture en cours, et Zane se contentant de suivre des yeux leur pitoyable écrasement, bras croisés et air désabusé.

La fumée générée se dissipa rapidement, laissant Ky et Boomer face à un Zane à la fois ravi de les voir douiller, et fort mécontent de s'être fait épier.

-Tiens tiens tiens, quand on parle du loup, fit-il avant de ricaner allègrement.

-Oh, Zane, quelle bonne surprise ! Sympa ta nouvelle cape, tenta Boomer sur le ton de la conversation.

-N'est-ce pas ?

L'intéressé lança un regard lourd de sens à sa coéquipière, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Qui ne vint jamais, Zair se contentant de regarder ostensiblement ailleurs. Néanmoins, juste après ce regard peu concerné, Zane sursauta, bouché bée, avant de foudroyer du regard l'adolescente. Elle peine à dissimuler le sourire étirant ses lèvres, consentant à faire tout de même un effort. Et au vu de l'expression de Tekris, lui non plus ne saisissait pas très bien ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Comment osez-vous vous introduire sur _mon_ territoire pour m'espionner, grinça le chef des Radikors, sans la lâcher du coin de l'oeil.

-Ton territoire ? releva Ky, à nouveau debout. Cet endroit appartient toujours à Lokar, de ce que je sache.

Ekayon, rattrapant sans peine Maya à quelques mètres du sol, ne manqua pas la crispation discrète de l'E-Teens à ces mots. Tiens, il était prêt à parier sa chemise qu'il allait mal le prendre…Pas que ça l'intéressait, juste une lourde supposition venant titiller sa réflexion.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit Ky, soupira Ekayon. La prochaine fois, tu m'écouteras peut-être.

-C'est pas le moment ! Redescends sur Terre, Zane, tu n'as aucun droit sur les propriétés de ton maître.

-Lokar, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. C'est moi qui suit aux commandes, maintenant. Et je te conseille de ne plus l'appeler « mon maître ». Je ne suis sous les ordres de personne désormais !

La voix était basse, menaçante. Comme si Zane les défiait de seulement imaginer le contraire. Seulement, il en fallait bien plus pour impressionner Maya, à présent au même niveau que le reste du groupe.

-Ah oui, et depuis quand ?

-Depuis que je l'ai décidé ! Avec mon nouvel ami Bruteron !

L'E-Teens était revenu dans sa zone de confort : la bataille brute. Ekayon sut qu'il allait passer à l'attaque avant même que son X-Reader ne se mette à luire d'une aura orangée.

Saisissant les X-Drives nécessaires à l'invocation de son monstre, Zane se transforma en un cri de rage mêlée d'anticipation. Franchement, déclara pour lui-même Ekayon, s'il était aussi frustré quand il était persuadé d'être le futur maître du monde, les jours ne devaient pas toujours être agréables dans la chambre à coucher.

Ce n'était plus l'adolescent à la peau verte qui leur faisait face, mais un monstre bien plus grand, aux yeux allongés d'un jaune presque terne, sans l'être tout à fait. L'ensemble du corps était rouge, à l'exception de la moitié gauche du visage teintée de gris. L'autre face, ainsi que le bras droit, étaient comme recouverts d'une masse bubonneuse greffée à même la peau du monstre, s'étendant sur une petite partie du torse. Si Ekayon observait avec curiosité cette créature, les Stax parurent l'avoir déjà rencontré, à son étonnement.

-Woh, ça ne serait pas le monstre affreux que l'on aurait vu dans les marécages ?

-Si Boomer, mais on avait pas eu le temps de faire les présentations. Cette fois il veut nous montrer de quoi il est capable.

Sitôt sa confirmation énoncée, Ky dégaina à son tour son X-Reader, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation sur ce qu'il allait faire. Ekayon avait beau savoir les compétences stratégiques du chef des Stax, il ne put empêcher une légère inquiétude de faire surface.

-Métanoid ! clama-t-il, mais en restant sous forme humaine.

Poussant un cri au pâle soleil falot, Zane continua d'engager les hostilités, et même le solitaire pouvait ressentir l'humeur massacrante de l'adolescent.

-Épée de l'ombre !

-Griffe de plasma !

-Ky, non ! tenta-t-il d'intervenir.

Trop tard. L'arme nimbée d'une lueur verte fila à toute allure vers l'attaque de Ky, une main griffue, pour sa part d'un rouge orangé. Les attaques rouges étaient considérées comme des attaques en force face à une verte, les plus rapides, la « griffe de plasma » avait une chance de contrer l'« épée de l'ombre », moins puissante.

En pratique, elle trancha net l'offensive de Ky, comme si c'était une baratte de beurre pommade, et continua sa course sans même freiner. Trop surpris pour réagir, l'humain ne put l'esquiver, violemment éjecté contre le mur le plus proche dans une épaisse fumée brune.

S'il n'y avait eu que cela, à part quelques regards fâchés envers l'E-Teens aurait conclu cette bousculade. Mais les trois autres compagnons de Ky virent clairement de petits éclairs bleutés s'échapper de son X-Reader, accompagnés d'un grésillement ne leur disant rien de bon.

Ils ne purent s'y attarder, déjà Zane revenait à la charge, sur le point d'attaquer de nouveau le chef des Stax encore à terre.

-Ky, attention !

Détournant le regard de son X-Reader, le jeune garçon réagit dès qu'il vit son ennemi bien trop proche à son goût. Prenant appui sur les gravats, il bondit afin de prendre de la hauteur, et avoir l'avantage de la position.

-Boules de feu !

Ekayon se ramassa, prêt à répliquer sitôt les Radikors distraits par l'attaque.

Sauf que rien ne vint. Seul un grésillement contrarié se fit entendre, suivit de petits éclairs.

-Oh non ! Mon X-Reader ne fonctionne plus ! s'affola Ky.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te couvre !

Prenant place à ses côtés, Boomer invoqua un « raz-de-marée », qu'il dirigea vers la mer baignant les alentours de la forteresse. De gigantesques trombes d'eau en jaillirent, encerclant la petite plateforme sur laquelle se tenait les Radikors, les empêchant de fuir. Enfin, presque.

Deux choses se passèrent en même temps. Zane lança à ses coéquipiers un « on dégage ! » empressé, utilisant sa capacité à voler pour passer au-dessus du piège aquatique, y échappant de justesse. Ensuite, Tekris eut le geste le plus stupide jamais observé de sa part par Ekayon. Contre tout bon sens, il courut vers sa coéquipière, toujours sur les stalles de pierre. Puis il l'entoura de son corps, avec l'intention de la protéger apparemment. Le geste était peut-être noble, mais dépourvu d'utilité face à l'attaque en force de Boomer, et Zane ne put que suivre du regard, impuissant, les deux E-Teens se faire emporter au loin par les flots tumultueux.

Un grognement de colère sourda de sa gorge. Alors comme ça, les Stax voulaient jouer. D'accord, il allait participer à la petite fête !

Les quatre monastèriens faisaient bloc face à lui, perpétrant sûrement le stupide symbole comme quoi l'union fait la force. Mais cette fois, cela allait causer leur défaite !

-Fureur Radikors !

Outre le nom très autosatisfaisant de l'attaque, et son appartenance à la catégorie des attaques en force (absolument pas pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce blondinet de Boomer, du tout), il l'utilisa en visant le sol, juste devant les Stax. Balayée, l'équipe fit un vol plané dans les airs, avant de tomber sans douceur au pied de la forteresse, sur de petits îlots rocheux envahis par des espèces de têtards mutants gris. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Zane. Mais il ne put achever sa besogne, interpellée par une voix crispée sous l'effort.

-Maintenant que tu as fini de t'amuser, tu pourrais nous aider à remonter ?

Ce n'était pas que Tekris détestait particulièrement avoir réussit à éviter une chute douloureuse à sa coéquipière encore affaiblie. Tout comme il ne se trouvait pas dérangeant que Zair s'accroche à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait ( ce qui était un peu le cas quand même). Par contre, si la prochaine fois, il pouvait éviter de se retrouver accroché au rebord d'une seule main, l'autre se trouvant occupée à retenir l'adolescente, ça l'arrangerait bien. Et si Zane pouvait se dépêcher, ce serait encore mieux !

µµµ

Se relevant péniblement sur les genoux, Ekayon fit un rapide contrôle mental de la situation. Tous s'étaient retrouvés projetés soit au sol (tel Ky et Boomer, quoique ce dernier soit le dos à moitié sur une dalle de pierre), ou, pour Maya qui fut la moins chanceuse, à plat ventre sur un rocher, gémissant de douleur contenue. Pragmatique, Boomer fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

-Bon, eh bien, on s'est fait battre à plate couture.

-Ouais, confirma Ky, ôtant avec dégoût une sorte de branchage aquatique inconnu de son épaule. On a été lamentable. Notre mission de reconnaissance est un vrai fiasco.

-Ne soyez pas si défaitiste, les garçons. On a au moins appris quelque chose. En plus d'être mégalomane, Zane est de plus en plus puissant.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ky. Il venait de sortir son X-Reader de sa pochette, et observait avec une inquiétude mêlée de consternation le petit appareil. Une fêlure concentrique était apparue sur sa moitié supérieure, de laquelle partait d'autres cassures plus petites zigzaguant.

-Oui, ça doit être pour ça que son attaque a réussi à casser mon X-Reader.

-Et je suppose qu'il ne suffit pas de remplacer l'écran ? proposa Ekayon.

-Aucune idée, mais le mien fonctionne à merveille, et il m'indique qu'une nouvelle source kaïru a été détectée sur l'île de Pâques.

-Très bien ! On retourne en vitesse au X-Scaper, il faut à tout prix la récolter avant les Radikors. Ekayon, tu viens avec nous ?

Alors que le solitaire s'apprêtait à donner son accord, un détail, capturé du coin de l'oeil, attira son attention. Sourcils froncés, il leva la tête, scrutant l'agitation régnant sur la plateforme d'où les quatre amis venaient de se faire éjecter. Zane avait repris forme humanoïde, et Zair avait l'air de les informer de la nouvelle relique. Cependant, quelque chose clochait. Les deux sbires du vert s'agitaient, l'adolescente finissant même par taper sa tempe de son doigt. Un désaccord assez sérieux, donc. Mais pourquoi ?

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir. Après un mouvement d'humeur destiné à faire taire ses coéquipiers, Zane s'approcha du bord de son perchoir. Prenant son élan, il s'envola à travers les cieux. La mine renfrognée, même visible de là où se tenait Ekayon, les deux autres Radikors ne tardèrent pas à suivre son exemple.

Mais ils ne partirent pas dans la même direction.

Ekayon n'hésita qu'à peine.

-Non, partez sans moi. Les Radikors viennent de se séparer, il faut bien quelqu'un pour suivre Zane. Il a prit un chemin totalement différent, et seul.

-Mais pourquoi faire une chose pareille ?

-Je l'ignore, Maya. Mais j'ai la ferme intention de le découvrir.


	11. Le sort du solitaire

**Le chemin des glaces**

La bise véloce se fendit devant les battements furieux produits par les immenses ailes de l'arsank. L'animal déploya toute son envergure, suivant le tracé d'un cercle imaginaire, s'éloignant graduellement de son centre. Après un long moment, durant lequel le vol consciencieux continua sur le même schéma, les membranes, recouvertes d'écailles aussi larges qu'une paume de main, se replièrent contre son flanc, laissant son poids l'amener à une descente fulgurante. Alors que le sol ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques pas, l'arsank se redressa, une puissante poussée de ses pattes musculeuses le propulsant de nouveau dans les cieux. Se plaçant un peu plus à l'ouest, il recommença son manège, jusqu'à sa chute maîtrisée, pour continuer encore un peu plus loin. Au bout d'une dizaine de manœuvres, sa cavalière, la brune Adriel, pinça avec une douceur infinie la peau à la base du cou, légèrement décalée vers la droite. Aussitôt, Evdam cessa de tourner, se figeant là où il était, se contentant de battre l'air afin de maintenir sa position. Suite à cette obéissance immédiate, Adriel gratta tout doucement le même endroit, attirant un grondement de gorge satisfait de la part de son compagnon bestial. Autant la chair, très tendre, servait de fil conducteur afin de diriger sans rênes l'arsank, autant la jeune femme n'oubliait jamais de récompenser l'épiderme temporairement maltraité par de sincères cajoleries.

Un soupir empli d'agacement contenu l'arracha à ses caresses. Derrière son corps penché, elle sentit Teos s'agiter, se tordant pour scruter avec attention les plaines étalée à perte de vue. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'ils avaient quitté les contreforts montagneux, se retrouvant au-dessus d'une terre enneigée rase, sur laquelle de rares touffes jeunes perçaient avec effort l'épaisse couche supérieure. Par moment, une colonne de fumée jaillissait au passage de l'arsank, et Adriel avait perçu son souffle humide réchauffer brièvement sa peau pourtant épaisse, au point que quelques gouttes de sueur s'étaient écrasées sur le dos de sa monture. Evdam n'eut qu'à pivoter légèrement, et déjà le vent hurlant reprenait ses droits, coulant sans discontinuer de forts frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Se fichant totalement des tourbillons incessants, comme de la visibilité de plus en plus mauvaise, Teos avait exigé de continuer les recherches.

Mais à présent, seuls se trouvaient discernables le sol immédiatement sous le trio, et les masses les plus imposantes garnissant les plaines islandaises. Le Seigneur Héritier dut s'en apercevoir, car il n'ordonna guère la reprise immédiate du vol d'Evdam. Adriel se targuait de le connaître suffisamment pour savoir que malgré cela, il n'avouera jamais à haute voix son incapacité à retrouver les fuyards.

Aussi prit-elle la parole, d'une voix forte à cause des sifflements :

– Teos, nous ne pouvons voir à plus de dix pas. Il n'est pas raisonnable de continuer.

– Je me fiche que ce soit raisonnable ou insensé ! Ce misérable a osé commettre un affront impardonnable envers ma personne, avec l'appui illicite d'un homme plus méprisable encore !

Adriel n'eut besoin de demander quels étaient les responsables de son ire. L'orgueil fraîchement blessé du noir ne supporterait pas de devoir en parler plus que nécessaire.

– Je le sais tout autant que toi, et il n'est guère question de laisser cette ignominie impunie. Seulement, garde à l'esprit que tout d'abord, notre mission première n'est pas de les retrouver eux. Ensuite, souviens-toi de l'accord ayant été passé. Tu ne peux occire de tes propres mains (elle faillit prononcer le nom de Zane, mais se ravisa au dernier moment) ce gamin stupide.

– Pas encore, grogna Teos. Mais l'homme l'accompagnant aurait pu être un lot de consolation.

– Il me semble, intervint Saïn, avoir ouï que notre allié le désire vivant. Sans préciser quelconque nuance. Il y a de nombreux moyens de garder une personne en vie tout en la punissant.

La brune retint un sifflement agacé, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rouler les yeux.

– Dis-moi, tu n'es pas encore une Élitiste Royale, à ma connaissance. Aussi, cette conversation ne te concerne guère, Saïn.

La vipère parut sur le point de répliquer vertement – quel outrage aurait-elle commis ! – seulement, elle opta pour un petit signe de déférence, dans le but d'apaiser sa supérieure. Mais ses dents restèrent serrées.

Teos lança un regard plein de sous-entendus désapprobateurs à l'égard d'Adriel, contrarié de sa réaction. Cependant, il ne put qu'approuver sa réflexion intérieurement. Encore d'un rang inférieur à ses deux compagnons, Saïn, toute prometteuse qu'elle fut, ne pouvait encore se mêler des discussions propres aux deux promis. Néanmoins, il choisit d'avertir tout de même Adriel sur son comportement.

– À ce propos, Père a presque totalement réglé les affaires prenant tout son temps libre. Aussi ta nomination officielle ne devrait plus tarder.

Message reçu. Se décrispant imperceptiblement, Adriel hocha la tête, marquant ainsi sa compréhension de l'avertissement implicite. Revenant au sujet premier, elle insista, drapé dans son calme habituel.

– L'autan devient de plus en plus violent, fatiguant Evdam plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Sans parler de cette _neige_ (le mot roula sur sa langue, prononcé comme pour parler d'une découverte exotique et fascinante) alourdissant mon brave arsank. Nous ne pouvons nous acharner inutilement.

– Après tout, peut-être as-tu raison, capitula Teos.

Au vu de son ton, une oreille extérieure aurait pu croire que l'idée venait de lui.

– D'un autre côté, nos cibles seront elles aussi forcées de se trouver un abri, reprit-il. Ils doivent se trouver cachés quelque part, sans pouvoir progresser, et sitôt la visibilité retrouvée, nous nous remettrons en route dans la minute. Et nous leur apprendrons le respect du Trône.

Les deux adolescentes l'approuvèrent pleinement, Adriel observant du coin de l'oeil son arsank, ayant déjà perdu de l'altitude en luttant contre les frimas.

– Je me demande, murmura-t-elle pensivement, les deux moments où nous nous sommes confrontés à l'un ou l'autre Radikors, à chaque fois une tempête s'est levée.

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête, rougissant de se consacrer à de telles futilités. L'essentiel était de retrouver Zane et l'autre inconnu, afin de les empêcher de se soustraire à un châtiment juste. Cette pensée lui rappela le but premier de leur visite en ces lieux, et elle s'empressa de ramener le sujet à leur mémoire.

– N'oublions pas la brusque fluctuation d'énergie. Nous devons trouver qui en est à l'origine, et l'amener pieds et poings liés au Dôme.

– Il est vrai, fit Saïn, mais comment pister sa trace à présent ?

– Pourquoi ne pas poser la question à notre cher Radikors ? ricana Teos. Après tout, suite à cette variation, il est apparut soudainement, pour nous attaquer avec précision.

– Penserais-tu à une embuscade ? s'étonna Saïn.

– Pas forcément. Mais pour apparaître et disparaître de la sorte, il a probablement un lieu de repli, une sorte d'endroit où se cacher, et lui permettant de fuir à sa guise.

– Cela se tient.

– Retournons dans les montagnes, se protéger de la tempête, et si le temps se trouve plus clément chercher notre manipulateur inconnu de kaïru de Thiers. Ensuite, nous nous chargerons des deux autres.

Adriel sourit malgré elle. Enfin revenu à un raisonnement objectif, Teos n'en serait que plus efficace, menant à une traque raisonnée et efficace. Et cela l'enchantait.

Elle toqua d'un coup sec, mais sans brutalité, à gauche de l'échine d'Evdam cette fois. L'animal s'ébroua un bref instant, se débarrassant de toute la couche s'étant formé à certains endroits de son corps, puis s'élança en avant, sa lourde queue se balançant dans son dos. Vers les hautes passes transperçant l'horizon.

µµµ

Quelques lourdes secondes s'écoulèrent, avant que l'imposante masse de l'arsank ne disparaisse dans le tourbillon de flocon ballottés par la bise. Un peu plus de temps encore, puis deux silhouettes sortirent prudemment des ombres dans lesquelles elles s'étaient tapies précédemment.

S'efforçant de produire le moindre son possible par leur respiration, les combattants n'osèrent se décoller complètement de la paroi glacée tout de suite. Enfin, dès qu'il réussit à retrouver son assurance crâne habituelle, Zane ne put se retenir et interpella farouchement son vis-à-vis.

– Tout ça, c'est ta faute !

– Pardon ?! s'offusqua Ekayon. J'en ai entendu des bêtises, mais de ce genre-là, c'est la première fois ! Et pourquoi donc, je te prie ?

– Si tu ne m'avais pas bêtement suivi, au lieu de jouer les renifleurs staxiens, les trois psychopathes ne m'auraient jamais repérés (l'E-Teens avait parfaitement conscience qu'il s'agissait d'une déformation légèrement plus à son avantage des faits, mais Ekayon n'avait pas à le savoir, n'est-ce pas?), et je ne serais pas en train de me les geler dans une grotte, avec un insupportable monastèrien sur les bras !

– Staxiens ? C'est un néologisme ? Intéressant.

– Hum…Voilà tout ce que tu as retenu ?!

– Ah, désolé, mais les stupidités, ça a tendance à me rentrer par une oreille, et à en sortir par une autre.

– Qu… ?! On va voir si tu auras encore envie de plaisanter une fois que je t'aurais humilié par une écrasante défaite, dès que nous serons sortis de ce pétrin dans lequel _tu_ nous a mis !

– Vraiment ? J'ai pourtant l'impression que tu les connais bien mieux que toi, ces extraterrestres.

Zane dut mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas triturer ses doigts, un réflexe nerveux, valant le tic de Zair de se gratter l'avant-bras. Au lieu de cela, afin de s'assurer l'absence de gestes parasites, il croisa les mains devant lui, prenant le solitaire de haut, d'un petit ton qu'il voulut particulièrement agaçant.

– N'importe quoi. Cela te vient naturellement, ou fais-tu exprès d'être idiot ?

– Et toi, c'est une qualité naturelle d'être insupportable, ou ça t'amuses singulièrement ?

Une esquisse de sourire vint relever le coin des lèvres de l'adolescent, bien involontaire.

– Un peu des deux, j'ai pour principe de toujours faire chier mes ennemis jusqu'au bout, y compris en restant en vie le plus longtemps possible.

– Bah ça a réussi, le charbon sur pattes rêve de se parer d'un collier constitué de tes entrailles.

– Merci.

– Ce n'est pas un compliment, tu sais ?

– Merci quand même.

S'arrêtant en pleine action (présentement scruter avec attention la purée de pois, au cas où le chose avec des ailes aurait la mauvaise idée de pointer son nez), Ekayon le scruta avec un intérêt qui, pour un autre que Zane, serait très malaisant. Un peu celui d'un zoologiste devant une espèce rare et nouvelle, cherchant s'il la classerait dans la catégorie nuisible ou digne d'approfondissement.

– Tu veux ma photo ?

– Au lieu de râler, soupira le châtain en passant la main sur ses cheveux ras, dis-moi plutôt quelque chose d'utile, comme par exemple, pourquoi m'avoir aidé à échapper aux extraterrestres ?

– Sauvé serait un mot plus adapté.

– Si tu veux, fit-il, refusant de s'enfoncer dans une discussion stérile. Alors ?

Le vert haussa brièvement les épaules, avant que son sourire se crispe et qu'il se force visiblement à les garder aussi basses et décontractées que possible. S'il y parvenait pour le premier effet, le second était bien moins réussi. Un réflexe dérangeant, supposa Ekayon, et si Zane désirait temps le cacher, il devait traduire un état mental dérangeant. De la peur ? Une gêne ? Du stress ? Autant de choix plausibles à son avis, l'E-Teens détesterait que l'un ou l'autre se retrouvent visible par son corps.

– J'ai beau te mépriser d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je hais ces trois saletés encore plus puissamment. Quitte à subir la loi de Murphy, autant s'amuser un peu de temps en temps.

– Donc, tu connais effectivement nos assaillants.

Le maigre sourire disparut brutalement, remplacé par un éclat meurtrier dans les yeux sombres de l'adolescent. Et s'il n'en laissa rien paraître, Ekayon se trouvait heureux de leur impossibilité de se battre, là tout de suite. Zane garda le silence, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, défiant muettement l'impudent d'oser ajouter ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Et, outre le fait qu'il venait de se faire piéger aussi bêtement qu'un enfant de trois ans, le vert abhorrait son absence totale de réaction indignée face à ses piques – pas vraiment subtiles. Mais ça, il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde.

– Je suppose que si je te demande comment tu connais nos, combien sont-ils d'ailleurs ? Au moins deux, mais…Bref, les chevaucheurs d'horribles bêtes ailées franchement pas commodes ?

– Tu envieras le sort que me réserve Teos.

– Teos ? Le tout noir, c'est bien ça.

Zane sursauta involontairement, avant de se traiter mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux connus dans sa encore assez courte vie pour sa bêtise. Avant de réaliser. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il admettait (seulement intérieurement, mais tout de même, ce n'était pas habituel) avoir fait une erreur. Sans en rejeter la faute sur qui que ce soit d'autre.

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Redevenait-t-il faible dans ses sentiments, incapable de se montrer inflexible ? De nouveau, un remous s'agita à la lisière de sa conscience, accompagné d'une pression indicible sur ses barrières mentales.

D'un geste rageur, qui attira une moue d'incompréhension venant d'Ekayon, il chassa toute pensée parasite, ou au minimum dangereuse. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. A dire vrai, ce n'était d'ailleurs jamais le moment !

_Je me suis promis de ne plus faire de mal à Zair si je ne me contrôle pas, qui sait ce qui se passera ?_

– Bien, le noir s'appelle Teos, reprit le solitaire, forçant Zane à revenir au présent. Et ensuite, combien en reste-t-il, et quels sont leurs noms ?

Le voyant se murer dans un mutisme boudeur, Ekayon ne put retenir un soupir d'agacement contenu.

– Mais bon sang, nous sommes dans le même pétrin tous les deux, et le seul moyen de nous en sortir est de faire équipe. Momentanément, crut-il bon de préciser rapidement, deux prunelles onyx le transperçant de suite de leur éclat furieux.

Une seconde, il crut distinguer un éclat écarlate, mais cela fut si furtif qu'il n'y prêta pas grande attention. Bien qu'il réserva ce phénomène dans un coin de sa tête.

De même , il se prépara à devoir perdre de longues minutes en argumentation et contre-argumentation, tentant de ramener avec peine Zane à la raison. Car, si l'idée ne l'enchantait pas, le solitaire était sérieux depuis le départ peut-être n'avait-il qu'entrevu les capacités réelles de ces nouveaux combattants, néanmoins cela était bien suffisant pour le persuader de l'intérêt d'une entraide, le temps de leur échapper. Mais pour se battre de manière optimale, il avait besoin d'en savoir un minimum sur la véritable menace qu'ils représentaient.

Et plus son esprit analysait la situation, moins il croyait à l'implication des Hiverax pendant la mission effectuée par les Stax sur la falaise, près du monastère. La seule présence de cet créature ailée les guettant au-dehors était en soi une preuve suffisante, ressemblant énormément à l'esquisse du chef des Stax. S'il était possible de récolter de précieux renseignements à ce propos, et mieux encore, sur cette mystérieuse équipe alien, l'attaque subit précédemment n'était qu'un faible prix à payer. Encore aurait-il à en convaincre Ky. Autant ne doutait-il pas de parvenir à convaincre Maya et Boomer de son hypothèse, autant le brun gardait une certaine méfiance vis-à-vis du solitaire. Réticence datant de leur rencontre, deux ans environ auparavant. Quant à savoir d'où elle venait, voilà un mystère qu'il n'avait guère résolu. Par contre, il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que si une idée s'implantait gaiement dans sa satanée caboche, la retirer pour en placer une nouvelle à la place serait ardu.

– Deux.

Le grognement, parfaitement inattendu, manqua de le faire sursauter fort peu glorieusement.

– Désolé, mais deux quoi ?

– Deux autres combattantes, andouille ! L'une s'appelle Adriel, c'est la seule à être plutôt jolie, tu verras (Zane ne remarqua pas la petite grimace d'Ekayon à cette remarque). La seconde s'appelle Saïn, elle ressemble vaguement à une vipère, avec une peau plus grise que vous, les humains.

Le chef des Radikors paraissait suffisamment maussade pour ne rien rajouter. Aussi, Ekayon se contenta d'un hochement de tête, signe qu'il intégrait ces nouvelles informations.

– C'est noté. Et leurs pouvoirs ?

– Tu veux leur CV aussi ? J'en sais rien Ekayon ! Enfin, pas beaucoup plus ! Excepté que je suis prêt à parier la paie que je n'ai pas qu'ils ont déjà tué par le passé !

– Pour quelle raison en es-tu si sûr ?

– Demandes-tu pourquoi les humains se lancent sans arrêt au sein d'incessantes guerres ? Te demandes-tu pourquoi te trouves-tu mal à l'aise en présence de telle personne, et pas d'une autre ? C'est comme ça, ça se sens, rétorqua Zane, soudainement nerveux.

Le solitaire n'ajouta rien, cependant il remarqua la façon qu'avaient ses mains entrelacées de se serrer à se briser les os, comme luttant voracement afin de se défaire de cette étreinte forcée. Plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, les traits de Zane étaient grave, son regard plongé dans un vide qu'il était le seul à voir et à connaître. Il déglutit difficilement plusieurs fois, s'efforçant de produire le minimum de bruit possible, avant de fermer brièvement les yeux en portant une main à sa tempe, la massant distraitement.

– Bon, ce n'est pas la peine de nous épuiser en passant nos nerfs l'un sur l'autre, concéda le solitaire. Notre priorité est de trouver une solution afin de sortir de cet endroit, pour que nous puissions rejoindre ton équipe et les Stax. Un miracle nous permit de rejoindre la grotte. Un deuxième ne peut pas nous être refusé, non ? Dommage que je n'y crois pas. J'ignore si sur ta planète, vous priez un ou plusieurs dieux, mais ce serait le moment de demander un peu d'aide ?

– Comme un mendiant, dépendant du bon vouloir de soi-disant entités divines n'ayant jamais levé le petit doigt pour adoucir mon existence ? Je ne suis pas plus croyant que toi, pire, tu viens de m'insulter !

– Oh, doucement, c'était juste une boutade ! Si j'avais su le sujet si sensible, je me serais tu.

– Eh bien, ce n'est pas drôle ! La prochaine fois, réfléchis avant de parler !

– Tes dieux doivent être sacrément mauvais pour que tu leur en veuilles à ce point. A moins que ton peuple ne soit monothéiste.

– Ni l'un ni l'autre. C'est…assez spécial en vérité (un instant, Zane manqua repartir dans ses réflexions internes, mais il se retint de justesse et se concentra à nouveau sur le solitaire). Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Te souviens-tu que je t'avais dit avoir un plan ?

– Oui, l'inverse serait dommage, j'ai compté là-dessus tout le temps du trajet pour venir ici. A présent que le danger est temporairement écarté, aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'informer sur sa teneur ?

L'E-Teens ignora grossièrement le ton volontairement obséquieux et moqueur du jeune homme. Réajustant harmonieusement les pans de sa cape, dont l'épaisseur le protégeait en partie des températures largement négatives, il s'éloigna gracieusement de la paroi contre laquelle il se trouvait adossée. D'un bref signe destiné à Ekayon, il lui fit comprendre de le suivre, sans prendre la peine de vérifier sa présence. Légèrement contrarié par la supériorité hautaine affectée par l'adolescent, l'intéressé n'eut cependant d'autres choix que de le suivre en ruminant sur ses bonnes manières ayant apparemment fichu le camp depuis belle lurette.

Évidemment, n'arrangeant guère leurs affaires, Zane se dirigeait obstinément vers l'amas de décombre entassé au fond de la grotte. Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt devant l'obstacle pas vraiment naturel, déterminant le meilleur moyen de passer outre cette barrière de glace et de calcaire, dont la masse silencieuse obombrait toute la zone envahie par ses bras brisés.

– Ça ne sera pas une mince affaire, commenta Ekayon.

– Tu remercieras Ky de ce désastre, rétorqua l'adolescent.

– Okay, donc, nous devons atteindre le fond de la grotte, et ensuite quoi ? Nous appelons les taupes-blaireaux géantes à la rescousse ?

– Plus tard, éluda l'autre. Pour l'instant, nous devons…

– Non.

La voix du solitaire n'admettait pas de contestation, et pour une fois, Zane lui-même ne put que se taire.

– Je refuse de continuer à te suivre, qui plus est pour s'aventurer dans une forêt menaçant de s'effondrer sur nos têtes au moindre courant d'air. Du moins, sans avoir une bonne raison.

Le chef des Radikors lui jeta un regard en coin, trop préoccupé par cette porte de sortie aussi providentielle que mortelle, si jamais ils effectuaient un faux pas. Une petite heure s'était écoulée depuis l'abandon des poursuites par Teos, Saïn et Adriel. Ce pouvait être peu, ou considérable, selon l'angle avec lequel il examinait la chose. A ses yeux, se perdre en explications aurait été tout bonnement ridicule, et sa déduction première fut de l'envoyer promener. S'il ne voulait pas prendre de risque, eh bien, il n'avait qu'à rester planté là, et il verrait bien si sa prudence l'aiderait à sortir de ce traquenard !

Son regard se posa enfin directement sur Ekayon. Bras croisés, attendant clairement une réponse, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son compagnon d'infortune risquer sa vie pour ce qu'il considérait comme des broutilles. Et ne se gênait pas pour le faire sous-entendre.

Il poussa un soupir, mi-résigné, mi-agacé.

– Si tu insistes. Derrière cette barrière létale à l'aventurier imprudent (Ekayon dut comprendre que cette pompeuse introduction cachait une moquerie spécialement destinée à sa personne, car il roula fort peu discrètement les yeux) se cache une adorable murette qui, au contraire du reste, est creuse.

Tout sur le visage de l'orateur indiquait qu'il était profondément ennuyé de révéler un tel secret à l'un de ses pires ennemis. Le pire, était qu'Ekayon ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir.

– Et derrière ce pan de roche, se trouve un passage menant au coeur des glaces, par un réseau complexe de ramifications souterraines. L'homme se tenant devant toi sais quel chemin emprunter, afin de s'éloigner le plus vite possible des fous nous poursuivant, en toute discrétion.

– Un chemin de glace ? résuma le solitaire, incrédule. C'est possible ça ?

– Eh bien, soit oui, et il vaut mieux, car c'est notre porte de sortie, soit j'invente tout pour te persuader de venir, et dans ce cas tu t'en rendra compte bien assez tôt.

Sur ces rassurantes paroles, Zane se détourna, prenant soin de détacher sa cape de ses épaules pour la fixer autour de ses flancs, rendant ses mouvements plus aisés. Puis, vérifiant une dernière fois la taille d'une brèche plus ample que les autres, il lui adressa un sourire sardonique.

– Maintenant, si tu as toujours trop peur de me suivre, il faudra m'excuser, je n'ai pas la moindre attention de patienter gentiment que l'équipe au-dehors puisse revenir faire son quatre-heure.

Ekayon n'eut que le temps de lui lancer un regard interloqué. L'adolescent se coula sans un bruit dans le dédale de pierre et de glace.

S'il ne venait pas de le voir disparaître de ses propres yeux, le solitaire aurait pu croire avoir rêvé toute la discussion s'étant déroulée quelques minutes plus tôt, tant le silence s'écrasa brutalement dans la caverne.

µµµ

La progression fut excessivement lente, selon l'avis du jeune homme. Tout d'abord, sa seule source de lumière était la lueur émanant de son X-Reader, ne projetant son aura céladon guère au-delà des rochers immédiatement devant lui. A cause de cette opacité malvenue, distinguer la silhouette furtive de Zane relevait d'un jeu d'adresse permanent, et il tendait l'oreille à l'affût du moindre son pouvant le guider. Même ainsi, il devait faire preuve de prudence, l'E-Teens n'étant réellement repérable qu'à ses grognements et imprécations régulières. En dépit des nombreux détours surgissant abruptement devant son regard, ce dernier faisait preuve d'une souplesse insoupçonnée, se jouant des obstacles avec l'insolence indissociable à sa personne. Ekayon en aurait été vexé dans son amour-propre, si Maître Atock ne s'était pas acharné à lui prodiguer un entraînement englobant la progression sur terrains variés, lui permettant de suivre le rythme soutenu adopté par le duo. Et s'il ne distinguait pas si clairement la lumière orangé du propre X-Reader guidant son devancier. Il admettait parfaitement que c'était mesquin, seulement ne pas être le seul à avoir besoin de s'éclairer lui apportait une bouffée de soulagement.

Arrivé à un énième coude, il dut tordre son corps, obliquant légèrement afin de franchie le passage de biais. Une autre source de préoccupation ça. Plus fin malgré ses muscles déjà bien dessinés pour son âge, Zane gardait l'avantage, en plus de la fluidité de ses gestes, de posséder encore un reste de la finesse adolescente, avant que le corps n'ait fini de grandir totalement et de se développer. Mais Ekayon, trop massif pour se précipiter sans réflexion, peinait à trouver son rythme de croisière, sans cesse obligé de composer avec sa stature adulte. Finir coincé dans un boyau étroit se trouvait bien loin de la mort idéale, et de toute façon Ekayon avait la ferme intention de rendre son Maître fier encore longtemps. Et puis, rien ne lui disait que son compagnon d'infortune aurait l'extrême amabilité de lui donner un coup de main. Au contraire. Il n'avait pas une seule fois jeté ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Nul doute qu'il ne s'en rendrait sûrement même pas compte. Tiens, si l'envie lui prenait, qui sait si le vert ne s'empresserait pas de faire s'effondrer l'amas instable droit sur son crâne bourré d'idées infâmes.

Incapable de se retenir, Ekayon éclata de rire, résultat de ses pensées incongrues – et peu rassurantes – associé à un doute persistant sur l'honnêteté des raisons poussant Zane à le traîner dans ses pattes.

L'écho s'écrasa de manière assourdissante sur les parois de ce cloaque dévasté, manquant le faire sursauter. C'était le premier véritable son qu'il captait depuis son entrée au sein de cette bouche noire béante, excepté les frottements feutrés produits par la progression de Zane, et ses râleries plus murmurées que clairement exprimées. Seuls de fréquents frémissements secouant les piliers dangereusement en équilibre tout autour de lui l'avertissait d'une rafale plus violente que les autres, et rappelait les frimas extérieurs à son bon souvenir. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais demandé, car dans cet environnement ouaté, il doutait pouvoir repérer un monstre volant avant de se trouver face à sa gueule béante, sans doute copieusement garnie de crocs, supposa-t-il.

Allons, se morigéna-t-il, il était inutile de s'en soucier maintenant, jamais ce chose ailé pourrait pénétrer ici.

Toujours était-il que cet éclat joyeux, tranchant avec l'ambiance sinistre aussi rudement que possible, n'intrigua pas que les fantômes silencieux tapis dans l'ombre. Bien avant qu'il mourut, perdu dans ses tréfonds, un autre timbre ironique s'ajouta au sien.

– On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

Étrangement, la façon qu'eut Zane de cracher sa phrase oblitérait le point d'interrogation, supposant plutôt une interrogation toute rhétorique. Bien évidemment, Ekayon fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas compris.

– Rien, je pensais, c'est tout.

– Et bien, fais-le en silence.

Sauf que le solitaire, ravi d'avoir un peu de vie alentour (dusse-t-elle avoir des cheveux bleus et être désagréable), n'était pas décidé à laisser l'endroit se complaire dans le mutisme.

– Au fait, je me demandais, continua-t-il en ignorant le soupir excédé qui s'ensuivit, comment tu as rencontré les trois – ils sont bien trois hein – charmants étrangers qui ont essayé de nous réduire en charpie ?

– Je me suis dit « tiens, je m'ennuie, et si j'allais risquer ma vie pour passer le temps » ? Et vu votre pitoyable force dans le domaine du kaïru, il a fallu se rendre en enfer, section Planification de meurtres, au bureau des Adolescents horripilants et méchants !

– Ah, je me disais bien que tu avais un petit côté masochiste. C'est Lokar qui t'as initié ?

– Hein ?

Ekayon dut faire un violent effort pour ne pas rire du ton outragé de l'adolescent.

– Oui, étant donné qu'en dépit des lattages en règle octroyés par le Redakaï chaque fois que l'un de ses plan machiavélique échoue, il continue à en formuler de nouveau, faut bien qu'il aime se faire battre. Enfin, cette fois, à moins de transformer les décombres de la forteresse en projectiles géants téléguidés, il est peu probable qu'il puisse prévoir d'autres machinations de vilain Maître du Mal !

Au lieu de répliquer vertement – chose qui aurait été tout à fait habituelle –, Zane se tut, plongé dans des réflexions connues de lui seul. Enfin, ça, c'était la plus plausible des suppositions à son avis, tout incapable qu'il était de voir son visage.

Enfin, au moment précis où il allait lancer une nouvelle discussion hautement intéressante, l'E-Teens laissa échapper, plus pour lui-même qu'à l'intention su solitaire :

– Je commence vraiment à me demander pourquoi, de un, je t'ai épargné une mort lente et douloureuse…

– Oh, tu exagères, j'aurais pu m'en sortir avec un petit tour de passe-passe.

– C'est Zair l'experte en ce domaine, pas toi. Quant à toi, l'asphyxie sous une avalanche _est_ lente et douloureuse. Aucune dramatisation là-dedans.

– Une avalanche ?

– Oh, je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Le but premier de notre cher Teos était de t'envoyer des plaques de neige grosse comme l'infériorité de Ky sur ton invivable figure.

– Il me semble bien que tu aies oublié de mentionner ce détail.

– Bref. De deux, pourquoi m'acharner à te supporter tout le long du trajet ! Pourquoi une telle générosité de mon auguste personne, surtout envers un humain pathétique incapable de reconnaissance aussi basique que se taire plus de cinq minutes pour me laisser réfléchir !

Le débit s'était accéléré exponentiellement dès le milieu de la tirade du vert, qui peinait de plus en plus à se contenir. Ekayon devait admettre que c'était la première fois qu'il ne le voyait pas exploser immédiatement suite à ses boutades. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, mais montrer sa gratitude en s'enfermant dans l'assourdissant mutisme minéral – et glacial aussi, ne l'oublions pas, ajouta-t-il mentalement – le dérangeait affreusement.

Aussi, ce fut plus fort que lui, répondit-il, sans même penser à le provoquer :

– Mais je suis reconnaissant, je t'ai aidé à t'enfuir toi aussi, et à rejoindre cette fichue grotte !

Ça, par contre, il commençait franchement à douter que c'eut été une bonne idée.

-C'est pas vrai…Il fallait que je tombe sur lui parmi tous les combattants, grogna Zane, négociant avec un peu plus de difficultés un passage étroit.

– Je vois, tu aurais préféré Ky ? susurra ironiquement le solitaire.

– Plutôt Maya. Ou même Boomer à la limite. Presque tout le monde, sauf toi !

– Comment ça, « sauf moi » ?

– Tu es le pire des monastèriens (la voix, étouffée, s'éclaircit une fois le boyau passé). Avec tes fanfaronnades, tes attaques ridicules, ta toute aussi stupide opinion de toi-même…

– Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ?

– Sans parler de ta perversité, termina Zane avec un sourire mauvais qu'Ekayon ne put voir, ignorant sa précédente remarque.

– Que…Quoi ? s'étrangla l'intéressé.

La surprise le fit déraper, et il se rattrapa de justesse à une tubérosité glissante, assez inutile. Pour finir, il dut caler ses coudes dans une anfractuosité, patienter quelques secondes afin de voir si le fragile édifice allait lui tomber sur la tête, puis se redresser avec précaution, se dépêchant pour rejoindre l'adolescent, qui ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler son air autosatisfait.

– Ça c'est vicieux comme attaque (Zane ne le nia absolument pas, et il pouvait deviner son sourire flotter dans l'atmosphère étouffante). Et totalement injustifié !

– Vraiment ? Ne viens pas me dire qu'un jeunot dans ton genre (Ekayon trouva cette remarque franchement gonflé, étant plus âgé que l'autre) incapable de déverser ses hormones dans sa jeunesse, et qui plus est vivant en ermite avec un type plus vieux que Baoddaï comme seule compagnie, reste stoïque face à l'adversité. Lorgnes-tu sur Maya, ou as-tu des vues sur une E-Teens ? En sachant que si jamais Zair occupe la moindre de tes pensées, je te châtre !

– Ah non, sur ce point, tu as complètement tort.

– Crois-tu ? Il me suffit d'attendre que nous nous retrouvions sorti d'ici, je pourrais invoquer une épée de l'ombre et alors…

– Je ne te parles pas de tes menaces, ça, tu es assez fou pour le faire. Simplement, ce n'est pas une E-Teens qui aurait la prétention de m'attirer. Tekris pourra te l'affirmer d'ailleurs.

– … ? … !

Le bruit caractéristique d'un haut de crâne entrant en collision avec une poutre minérale bien trop basse procura une satisfaction presque jubilatoire au jeune homme.

Holà, il devait faire attention, Zane risquait de déteindre sur lui.

– Ça y est, il a compris.

– Tu ne m'approche pas ! Mieux encore, tu restes loin de mon équipe !

– Il a bien compris. Je t'en prie, poursuivit-il en soupirant, ne me dis pas que ce genre de choses te choques ?

– Eh bien, non, enfin, tu sous-entends que tu as osé approcher mon coéquipier ?

– C'est amusant comment, dans les équipes E-Teens, au contraire des Stax, l'amitié n'est jamais évoquée.

– Les sentiments, encore ! Ce ne sont que d'inutiles faiblesses, tout comme l'honneur ! L'honneur n'a jamais rendu quelqu'un plus puissant.

– Je ne suis pas d'accord. Et puis, si je me souviens, tu es réputé pour tes colères intempestives.

– Je refuse de continuer cette discussion stupide !

µµµ

– Si tu veux être le maître du monde, il faut bien que ta défense soit irréprochable, alors considère que je t'entraîne. Donc, quoi, la colère n'est pas un sentiment pour toi ?

Encore un dernier stalactite à contourner (ou stalagmite, c'était difficile à déterminer dans sa position actuelle), une dernière traction des bras, et Zane s'extirpa avec une hâte jusque là inconnue pour lui de l'étroit boyau. Pivotant afin que ses pieds touchent le sol les premiers (il ne manquerait plus qu'il s'échoue comme un lamantin sur une plage déserte!), il inspira profondément l'air poussiéreux et renfermé de cette section de la caverne. Ce n'était pas digne de son rang, mais tout lui paraissait idéal après plus d'une heure passée en compagnie du plus pénible des combattants de tous les temps, titre brillamment décroché au cours des soixante dernières minutes par sieur Ekayon. Youpla boum, tralala et tout le machin. Pourtant, l'adolescent s'était mentalement préparé, avant d'entamer le long moment durant lequel il se trouverait coincé avec le solitaire sans possibilité d'utiliser la moindre attaque. Même, il s'imagina tous les scenarii qui lui seraient particulièrement désagréable.

Comme il aurait dû s'en douter, ç'avait été pire.

C'était la première et la seule fois qu'il se confrontait à une expérience de mort imminente !

Si encore il avait pu se retourner pour lui flanquer une tannée !

Tiens, à ce propos…

Se postant à côté de l'unique endroit débouchant sur le fin-fond de la grotte, il attendit patiemment (un exploit étant donné sa furieuse envie de trépigner sur place) les quelques minutes nécessaires à Ekayon pour le rejoindre. Il s'agaça plus encore en le voyant atterrir souplement sur ses pieds, sans même seulement déraper, et sans hésiter.

– Dis-moi, tu m'écoutes ou quoi ? Il va bien falloir que…

Le choc déséquilibra le solitaire. Trop saisi pour réagir, il se retrouva les fesses par terre, la joue le lançant douloureusement. Et avec un Zane au sourire sincère mais crispé, massant son poing ganté. Ébahi, il passa lentement sa main sur sa joue, grimaçant quand une légère douleur le tirailla.

– Voilà, ça sert à rien mais ça soulage, conclut Zane, délaissant sa main pour remettre sa cape en place.

– Ça ne va pas ?! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

– Bien mieux que cinq minutes auparavant, et j'en avais une furieuse envie !

– Ce n'est pas une raison pour frapper les gens, et encore moins ceux tentant de t'aider !

– Oh pitié, épargne-moi tes jérémiades, je n'ai pas tapé si fort. Tu as si peur du silence pour jacasser ainsi ?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, et Zane en conclut qu'il était momentanément calmé. Depuis plusieurs jours que la tension et la frustration s'accumulaient, cela lui avait fait un bien fou d'en évacuer une partie. Ce n'était pas du tout fair-play, mais très efficace.

Ce petit moment de joie intérieur ne dura pas. Au moins, tout ne s'était pas retrouvé obstrué par l'éboulement de l'année dernière. Les deux combattants se tenaient dans un mince espace, à peine de la largeur de deux hommes, et tout aussi sombre que l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait souhaité, la petite bande rocheuse n'était pas totalement épargnée par les débris. Si les plus petits, jonchant le sol éparpillés, ne présentaient pas un grand problème, d'autres la scindaient abruptement, diagonale instable posée en équilibre sur d'autres décombres. La voûte, déjà loin d'être vertigineuse à la base, frôlait par moment leur cuir chevelu, en une parodie de caresse pleine de la promesse de profiter d'un choc trop violent. Si jamais le plan de Zane ne fonctionnait pas, cela signerait leur arrêt de mort.

Ekayon dut le deviner, supposa l'adolescent, car il lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

Sitôt ceci constaté, il se mit à observer avec attention les nombreuses saillies dévoilées sous l'éclat de son X-Reader. D'abord les plus proches, puis il l'orienta de plus en plus haut, illuminant brièvement les hauteurs encombrées de gravats, sans s'y intéresser plus que ça. Le regard intrigué d'Ekayon pesa entre ses omoplates, manquant de le déconcentrer chaque fois qu'il y prêtait attention. Si seulement son esprit pouvait le laisser réfléchir dix minutes au lieu de cogner avec obstination sur ses parois immatérielles, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, cela l'aiderait grandement !

Heureusement, ses préoccupations ne l'empêchèrent pas de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Satisfait, il glissa son doigt le long d'une fissure discrète, au tracé comportant de nombreuses circonvolutions qui, si elles ne pouvaient être qualifiées de grand art, restaient néanmoins trop travaillées pour être entièrement naturelles. En s'éloignant d'un demi-pas, le chef des Radikors pouvait admirer le rudimentaire sarment de vigne se trouvant représenté. Un simple ornement, à peine visible, mais qui signifiait beaucoup pour lui.

Pas seulement, se corrige-t-il machinalement. Pour Zair et Tekris, cela avait aussi un sens puissant. Un instant, il céda, se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Avant que tout ne s'enclenche. Alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin pas même pubère fraîchement arrivé sur Terre, tenant par la main une enfant plus jeune encore, s'étant trouvé face à une grande asperge aux yeux bandés, détroussant sans grand succès les ivrognes sortant de la taverne. Comment, alors que l'apprenti voleur prit en flagrant délit était sur le point de se faire trancher la main, sa petite compagne ferma les poings, plongée en une étrange transe. Comment les paisibles treilles encore frêles ornant le mur de l'endroit poussèrent soudainement, à une vitesse impossible à croire, s'enroulant autour du poignet du maltraitant et le recouvrant tout aussi rapidement. Il se souvint de la course effrénée quoique brève afin de ne pas être poursuivi (même si, de son avis, l'homme fut probablement étouffé par ses propres végétaux), de ses reproches contre la petite fille, qui moururent devant son regard suppliant et plein d'espoir. Oh oui, il avait cédé à ce regard-là, se contentant de bien faire comprendre son désaccord muet.

Et il réalisa que cela faisait bien longtemps que Zair ne lui demandait plus rien, suivant ses ordres sans protester jusqu'à l'attaque de la forteresse. Et qu'aujourd'hui, c'était peu probable qu'il cède si jamais elle lui demandait quoi que ce soit allant à l'attention de ses désirs personnels.

Enfin, c'était plutôt une bonne chose, au contraire, et elle ne se plaignait pas de cette condition ! Un juste retour des choses, étant donné qu'il était le chef de l'équipe. Ses coéquipiers lui devaient obéissance ! Il s'accrocha à cette idée, tentant de la fixer dans ses pensées afin de ne plus jamais douter.

Pourtant, devant ses yeux perdus dans le vague, la paroi rocheuse trembla doucement, puis se mit à obliquer, penchant étrangement vers la droite. Un goût acide remonta dans sa gorge, sa tête pulsant désagréablement, et il dut s'appuyer pour ne pas tomber lamentablement au sol. Incapable de fermer les paupières, il attendit que passe le vertige, le sarment déroulant ses trilles le long des aspérités, grimpant paresseusement vers lui, tâtant en déterminant quel chemin sera le plus avantageux pour emprisonner son bras, puis le reste sans doute, et pourquoi pas se diriger vers sa gorge nue, pressant son entrelacs mordoré autour ?

Son énergie intérieure brûlait de se défendre, de réduire en cendres le danger imminent comme une petite voix mentale susurrant à son oreille, exigeant la place et le pouvoir…

_Les sentiments, encore et toujours ! Il ne faut pas que je me laisse séduire, résister, oui, c'est ça, résister pour sortir de cette grotte ! Tout ça, c'est une hallucination destinée à te faire perdre le contrôle ! Pourtant, je ne veux pas que cette…chose me touche !_

Une main ferme agrippa son épaule tendue. Retenant un glapissement peu glorieux, il voulut asséner un puissant coup à son agresseur, mais ne réussit qu'à se retourner lentement. Pour faire face à un Ekayon au front plissé, qui lui saisit l'autre épaule dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent face-à-face. Quoi donc, il voulait le maintenir, lui faire payer…Lui faire payer quoi ? Bon sang, il peinait à former une pensée cohérente…

– Est-ce que ça va ?

Zane dut faire un gros effort pour contenir son étonnement. A dire vrai, il ne s'attendait pas à une question aussi naïve. Ni à ce qu'il soit ainsi fixé avec insistance. En même temps, il comprit que la poigne du solitaire n'était pas destinée à le retenir, mais qu'au contraire il le soutenait, paraissant craindre de voir l'adolescent s'effondrer sous ses yeux.

D'un mouvement sec, il se dégagea, mettant une distance respectable entre les deux combattants – c'est-à-dire aussi loin que le permettait les saillies coupantes dans son dos.

– Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai trouvé le moyen de nous faire sortir d'ici.

Au moins Ekayon eut-il la décence de ne pas insister, scrutant avec intérêt la petite fissure stylisée.

– Très joli, une de tes œuvres ? Un sarment de vigne, c'est bien ça ? Hâte de voir comment une plante va pouvoir nous venir en aide, conclut le jeune homme en s'approchant.

Retrouvant ses réflexes, Zane étendit son bras à l'horizontale, lui barrant le passage.

– Voilà qui est dommage, car tu vas te retourner, et tout de suite.

– Tiens donc, et pourquoi ? Tu me pardonneras ma suspicion j'espère, c'est que je ne suis pas accompagné de mon meilleur et honnête ami.

– Réfléchis un peu, crois-tu vraiment que je vais ouvrir le passage sous le nez de mon ennemi, te révélant ainsi une plus grande partie de l'un de mes secrets ? Je suis déjà bien assez généreux de t'en faire profiter.

Zane ponctua son explication d'un reniflement dédaigneux, exprimant clairement son opinion sur la capacité de déduction d'Ekayon. Pourtant, le solitaire ne s'en formalisa pas, reculant de quelques pas avant de faire volte-face, mirant l'amas par lequel lui et le vert étaient arrivés.

– Ça se défend. Seulement, évite de faire s'effondrer le toit sur nos admirables personnes, sinon tu ne pourras pas te vanter d'avoir été le seul capable de nous faire sortir d'ici.

La commissure de ses lèvres se releva légèrement. Ekayon avait raison, il était le seul à pouvoir leur éviter une lente mort par asphyxie. Il avait le plein pouvoir autrement dit.

Et de ça, il ne pouvait pas douter.

L'agitation reflua doucement, suffisamment pour lui permettre de se focaliser sur le pan de paroi l'intéressant. Vérifiant à plusieurs reprises l'honnêteté de son camarade (à sa surprise, il ne tenta pas une fois d'espionner ce qui se passait dans son dos, attendant calmement son signal. Enfin, calmement, il tordait avec force chacun de ses doigts, un par un, inlassablement. Zane se serait menti en prétendant ne pas avoir ressenti une vague satisfaction en le voyant ainsi trahir sa nervosité).

Quand il s'estima satisfait, il tendit les bras, bien au-dessus de sa tête. Une inspiration profonde, puis tout au long de l'expiration, il fit le vide en lui, tâchant de se concentrer sur l'énergie kaïru bouillonnant en lui. Une fois que de petits picotements se mirent à parcourir l'extrémité de ses mains, se propageant ensuite le long de ses avant-bras, il les baissa lentement, toujours bien droits. L'illusion placée ici il y avait de cela près de sept ans était plus complexe que ses simples « voiles » occultant la vraie disposition des choses, ceux-ci étant seulement destinés à tromper l'oeil de quiconque poserait les yeux sur son déguisement. Ici, il avait recouvert tout une partie de la saillie, allant jusqu'à imiter sa texture, et l'encastrer dans le relief de manière à donner l'impression d'une continuité naturelle. Pour lui conférer sa longévité, il fut forcé de « figer » son illusion, une technique délicate à réaliser et délicate à retirer. Car il ne voulait pas juste faire disparaître sa création, son but était d'abaisser ce voile afin de le remettre en place après leur passage. Pour cela, il devait « saisir » l'énergie maintenant l'illusion en place, et qu'il avait utilisé pour la façonner, la plier à sa volonté, sans la lâcher. S'il était honnête envers ses croyances, il admettait ne pas être certain d'avoir assez de maîtrise pour effectuer cette opération, après tant de temps passé sans entraîner cette énergie si particulière qu'il possédait, derrière la façade de son kaïru intérieur classique.

Mais vu que la fin justifiait les moyens…

Heureusement, soit les réflexes revinrent rapidement, soit la technique de concentration léguée involontairement par Maya fut particulièrement efficace. Le voile tomba sans un bruit, révélant un tunnel circulaire d'une petite dizaine de diamètre, aux murs parfaitement lisses, luisant doucement sous la lueur de son X-Reader, prudemment accroché autour de son cou pour ne pas le déranger tout en lui prodiguant sa lumière. S'efforçant de garder le passage découvert, il héla enfin Ekayon, toujours retourné.

– Vas-y, tu peux y aller, mais dépêche-toi !

Il entendit le bruit feutré de ses chaussures sur la pierre, puis un petit sifflement admiratif suivit, tandis que le solitaire s'arrêtait un instant à ses côtés pour admirer leur porte – ou tunnel dans ce cas – de sortie.

– Eh bien, si je m'attendais…C'est toi qui vient de le creuser en express ?

– Qui en est à l'origine, je n'en sais rien, par contre, dépêche-toi de passer où je te laisse ici !

Ekayon parut enfin remarquer les traits tirés de l'adolescent, ainsi que ses bras crispés sous l'effort, car sa voix se fit étonnée quand il reprit la parole.

– Attends, tu fais quoi là ? C'est difficile à…

– À ton avis, est-ce que je donne l'impression de me promener sur un lagon un soir d'été ?! l'interrompit brutalement Zane, excédé, et sentant sa concentration vaciller.

L'autre n'insista pas, franchissant la ligne le séparant du tunnel, mais l'adolescent l'entendit marmonner à propos d'une « fichue répétition » et du dommage « ne pas pouvoir exiger d'augmentations ».

Puis, il le suivit rapidement, relevant avec le reste de patience encore présente le voile de l'illusion. Pourvu que de l'extérieur, l'ensemble soit aussi parfait qu'auparavant…

µµµ

Admiratif, Ekayon effleura de la pulpe des doigts les minuscules cristaux enchâssés dans la roche. A son contact, leur nitescence azur se ternit, pour retrouver sa clarté dès les indésirables repoussés.

Quand Zane, une fois entré à l'intérieur du souterrain, lui intima l'ordre (il ne pouvait qualifier d'autre chose sa manière de dire « Fais ci, fais ça ») d'éteindre son X-Reader, il protesta vigoureusement. Ne voyait-il pas à quel point l'obscurité empêchait l'oeil de voir un éléphant juste devant lui ? Et puis, il en avait proprement assez de jouer les Rambo, rampant sans arrêt à la manière d'un ver, sans pouvoir respirer un air frais et pur, ni voir l'éclat naturel du soleil ! Pour preuve, il lui avait désigné les nombreuses écorchures garnissant désormais ses avant-bras. Le seul résultat fut une moue contrariée, et un avertissement.

– Je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois. Éteins ton stupide appareil ou je le brise !

Le solitaire aurait préféré un « fais-moi confiance », mais ne désirant pas mettre à mal leur fragile entente, il finit par obtempérer, devisant à voix haute sur le rapport entre nervosité et manque de confiance en soi.

La colère menaçante de l'E-Teens se trouva totalement occultée par le spectacle s'offrant à lui. Aussitôt le noir revenu, une kyrielle de petites pierres tapissant les parois de glace du tunnel se réveillèrent, diffusant une clarté un peu faible, mais suffisante pour progresser en toute sécurité. Ébahi par le phénomène, il ne prit garde aux récriminations de Zane. Voyant leur inefficacité, ce dernier s'était contenté d'un grognement dans lequel la crédulité des humains était mise à mal, avant de prendre la tête du duo. Pourtant, Ekayon ne voulut pas sincèrement le vexer, simplement il trouvait la chose si belle, qu'il ne prit garde à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Depuis, tout en prenant garde à ne pas déranger son guide, il observait avec curiosité les gemmes.

Le tunnel s'évasa, formant une petite caverne aux parois incurvées, mais comme taillées par une serpe géante. Il y avait dû y avoir des séismes, ou des batailles, qui savait, car des blocs de pierres semblables à ceux de la grotte parsemaient ça et là le sol. Celui-ci, au contraire, était d'un plat quasiment parfait, presque poli il y avait de cela une éternité. Vu la quantité de poussière s'amassant sur l'endroit, ce n'était pas les piétinements répétés de semelles qui lui avaient donné cet aspect satiné, aux ombres ondoyantes. D'autres tunnels partaient dans quatre directions différents, d'aspects identiques à celui que les combattants venaient d'emprunter, si ce n'était un sol bien plus accidenté.

Plus surprenant encore, au centre de cette alvéole, trônait un autre bloc de pierre. Mais celui-ci, à la différence de ceux gisant autour de lui, avait été sculpté grossièrement de manière à former un cercle, posé à même le sol. Se postant près de Zane, l'ayant déjà atteint et le scrutant avec attention, il se pencha sur l'objet. Passant d'intrigues en intrigues, il vit de petits caractères lui étant complètement inconnus, faisant face à chaque tunnel. Ekayon supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen pour s'orienter dans ces souterrains glacés, mis en place par les Radikors. Son compagnon lisait – du moins le supposait-il, non, l'espérait serait plus juste – ces étranges écritures, sans toutefois sembler se décider pour telle ou telle option.

– C'est toi qui a placé cette dalle ici ? finit-il par demander, sa curiosité reprenant le dessus.

– Oui, et j'ai également tracé ces symboles pour me repérer dans les tunnels, afin de ne pas se perdre. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui en ai eu l'idée, pour ça, il faut remercier Zair. Tekris aussi dans un sens, s'il n'était pas si fort, déplacer la pierre jusqu'ici aurait été très délicat.

– Un travail d'équipe en somme, plaisanta Ekayon.

– Un travail d'équipe, murmura pensivement Zane, comme s'il cherchait à saisir le sens de ces mots.

Il parut plongé dans une intense gravité à ses paroles. Cela dura à peine, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'Ekayon le remarque. Cependant, ce n'est pas ce comportement qui l'interpella. Tout à coup, l'E-Teens se tendit, prêt à bondir, en continuant néanmoins de faire mine d'examiner avec intérêt la dalle.

Le solitaire n'eut pas à lui demander pourquoi.

La configuration des lieux en faisait une gigantesque caisse de résonance, répercutant chaque bruit sur les nombreuses parois parfaitement silencieuses. Impossible d'être totalement discret dans ses conditions.

Même en se donnant beaucoup de mal pour avancer prudemment dans le tunnel situé à leur gauche.

Autre chose lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il entendait le bruit étouffé de pas sur la roche, se dirigeant vers eux. Mais pas un seul écho de respiration.

Zane se redressa lentement, faisant mine d'observer le tunnel leur faisant directement face.

Ceux qui les guettaient ne furent pas assez patients, ou crurent les avoir trompés. Les bruits s'intensifièrent, signe de leur ruée, et dans l'ouverture menant à la caverne débouchèrent les créatures les plus inquiétantes qu'il ait vu de toute sa vie. Pas particulièrement affreuses, ni immondes à vomir. Mais leur tête sans visage, entièrement dépourvues d'émotions, suffisaient à lui glacer les sangs.

Cela ne suffit pas à annihiler ses réflexes. Les trois premières se retrouvèrent balayées par un « coup de fouet à énergie », suivi d'un « œil de terreur » qui frôla dangereusement Ekayon. Il en était à se demander si Zane avait fait exprès de manquer de l'atteindre en même temps, quand un reste de femme décharné hurla en se jetant sur lui. Le son abominablement aigu acheva de lui dresser les poils de la nuque, et une « piqûre » la balaya sans remords. Évitant la « fureur Radikors » qui alla s'écraser contre le mur, un homme presque replet bondit avec une agilité surprenante, manqua atterrir sur le solitaire. Heureusement, l'« épée de l'ombre » enchaînée par l'E-Teens lui ôta toute velléité. Au moins pour un petit moment.

Hélas, une « rafale de l'oubli » fit trembler dangereusement la caverne, détachant de lourds blocs de glace de la voûte. De plus, l'espace réduit les empêchait de viser comme ils le désiraient, les restreignant.

– Si nous ne faisons pas attention, le plafond va finir par s'effondrer ! Il faut aussi économiser un minimum nos forces, au cas d'une confrontation avec Teos ! Par quel tunnel devons-nous partir ?

– Devine ! rétorqua Zane, englobant d'un geste large les espèces de zombies mutants.

Obligés de s'interrompre à cause de deux malappris à la chair d'un vert suspect, les deux combattants lancèrent une nouvelle salve d'attaque, avant de se mettre dos-à-dos. Ekayon remarqua que, à moins de les faire entrer en collision avec une attaque de force, les créatures se relevaient rapidement, reprenant le combat en dépit de leur démarche plus trébuchante, ou leur membres formant un angle fort peu naturel. Sauf que les attaques rouges, les plus puissantes, mettaient en péril l'intégrité de la caverne.

– Tu saurais comment les battre ? Ou comment ils auraient fait pour nous retrouver ?

– Nope aux deux, mais je sais qu'il n'y en a pas plus d'une dizaine.

– Super, c'est déjà bien assez. Une idée pour nous sortir de là ? N'impliquant pas une mise en danger ?

– Occupe-toi de ceux qui entrent, moi, je renvoie les zombies ayant réussi à entrer ici !

– Quoi ? Mais comment comptes-tu faire, alors que les combattants kaïru n'utilisent pas d'armes ? Notre enseignement martial est, souviens-toi, surtout basé sur l'esquive des attaques pour…

Il ne continua pas. Bondissant au corps-à-corps avec une stature féminine presque jolie, Zane venait de lui asséner un puissant atemi en pleine poitrine, la faisant suffisamment vaciller pour l'empoigner à bras-le-corps, la rejetant sur ses compatriotes. Médusé, il l'observa se remettre en garde, puis rejeter sa jambe en arrière, heurtant une autre créature à la gorge. Il en conclut que celles-ci avaient besoin de respirer, car elle porta ses mains à son cou, tombant à genoux. Implacable, Zane frappa la tempe, roula sur le sol pour éviter la morsure de son collègue, se baissa pour éviter un poing, faucha ses jambes et cueillit son menton avec son genou. Comme précédemment, il l'empoigna, mais l'envoya dans le tunnel opposé.

Se ressaisissant, Ekayon se jeta de côté, utilisa à nouveau un « coup de fouet à énergie » qu'il enroula autour de son assaillant, l'envoyant sur la femme terrassée par Zane plus tôt, sous son regard approbateur. S'il comptait bien, cela faisait quatre zombies momentanément hors d'état de se battre.

Une « électro-rafale » en balaya deux de plus, mais l'un se redressa immédiatement, l'attaque étant trop faible pour le terrasser. Zane l'acheva avec un coup de pied fouetté, ses mains étant occupées à envoyer bouler un autre. Insuffisant, car le zombie esquiva son offensive, sautant sur le dos de l'adolescent, plantant ses dents clairsemées dans sa nuque. Grognant, le vert se propulsa dos au mur, l'ébranlant suffisamment pour le faire lâcher prise, Ekayon l'entendant remercier étrangement ses cheveux épais.

Pas le temps de rêvasser. Trois créatures le prenaient pour cible; incapable de lancer une attaque sous leurs assauts rapprochés, il recula, esquiva, bondit de côté, pivota, échoua à lancer une «piqûre»…

Il haletait, la poitrine en feu. Zane bondissait toujours furieusement, frappait implacablement, mais ses propres coups, s'ils étaient suffisamment puissants pour étourdir ses adversaires, le fatiguaient également.

Son flanc droit se fit lacérer par des ongles d'une propreté douteuse, tandis que l'épaule de Zane fut sauvagement mordue. Le bas de pantalon du solitaire se déchira et sa cheville brûla, les gants de l'E-Teens s'effilant aux phalanges, laissant une peau à vif, sans l'arrêter.

Mais ils continuaient de se battre, refusant de se rendre, clairsemant les rangs de leurs assaillants sans réussir à les mettre définitivement au tapis malgré leurs frappes maîtrisées.

Ce n'était pas non plus leur but. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les vaincre ainsi.

Reculant jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient qu'à quelques mètres de la paroi, ils attendirent patiemment que les créatures encore valides hurlent de plaisir, se précipitant à l'assaut. Ils attendirent que leur vision soit obscurcie par leur masse monstrueuse et disparate, coincés entre eux et la roche leur interdisant toute fuite.

Enfin, c'est ce qui paraissait. Ekayon ignorait quel était le plan du vert pour parvenir à atteindre l'entrée salvatrice désormais délaissée, mais s'il ne doutait pas de ses capacités, il refusait de prendre le moindre risque. Hors de question de le voir se faire rattraper par ces créatures étrangement véloces.

Le saisissant par la taille, il ne profita pas de la surprise marquant ses traits, se concentrant uniquement sur l'entrée du tunnel, le gauche. Ils s'étaient orientés de manière à se trouver face à lui, mais à l'autre bout de la caverne. Il devait viser juste, adapter sa puissance, sinon les deux hommes iraient s'écraser contre le plafond. Si ils auraient l'avantage d'être évanouis, et de ne pas ressentir les atrocités qui leurs seraient sans nul doute prodiguées, le solitaire n'était pas du tout d'avis de laisser son corps à une science se limitant à il ne savait pas vraiment quoi (et ne voulait pas le savoir).

– Charge supersonique !

Priant pour réussir, il dirigea sa main vers le sol, ne quittant des yeux son objectif. Une déflagration verte en jaillit, propulsant les combattants à travers l'alcôve naturelle, bien au-dessus des zombies sans visage.

Ekayon dut diminuer en catastrophe la puissance de son attaque quand il s'aperçut qu'ils s'approchait un peu trop du sommet, mais ils atterrirent sur le sol inégal de sa cible. Sans douceur, mais sans s'assommer, aussi le solitaire considéra-t-il l'envolée comme un succès.

Se relevant prestement, Zane invoqua des « rochers ravageurs », bloquant toute possibilité de poursuite pour un moment. Reprenant goulûment son souffle, Ekayon déglutit trois fois avant de pouvoir articuler.

– À tout hasard, tu n'aurais pas une idée de la nature exacte de ses créatures.

À peu près autant essoufflé, Zane prit le temps d'examiner ses phalanges, finissant par lâcher :

– Pas exactement. Cependant, je sais que leur maîtresse peuvent voir à travers leurs yeux. Je suis sérieux, grogna-t-il quand l'autre éclata de rire, ce ne sont pas des yeux physiques, mais elle voit ce qu'ils voient !

– Ah, donc, il ne vaut mieux pas s'attarder ?

– Non, surtout qu'ils doivent savoir quel tunnel nous avons emprunté. S'ils connaissent leur existence – avant que tu ne poses la question, je ne sais pas comment ils s'y sont pris – ils peuvent nous retrouver.

Ekayon n'avait rien à opposer à cet argument. Aussi se releva-t-il, grimaçant quand sa cheville l'élança. Il la posa précautionneusement sur le sol, avant faire quelques pas en boitillant.

– Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir te porter ?

– Contente-toi de nous faire regagner la surface. J'ai assez vu d'ombre et respiré d'air confiné pour une année ! Et encore ! Je ne veux plus voir de grotte avant d'avoir passé mes vacances en forêt !

Zane opina du chef. Jouant les muscles de son épaule, il considéra son état satisfaisant, car se remit en route.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as ? soupira Ekayon, remarquant son air renfrogné. Nous sommes en vie après tout !

L'intéressé se retourna, le toisant durement, avant de déclarer, parfaitement sérieux :

– Cela fait deux fois qu'une de tes attaques nous aide à nous en sortir. Alors ne va pas prendre la grosse tête !

Éberlué, Ekayon le fixa, les yeux ronds. Et c'était lui qui venait de dire ça ?


	12. Le chemin des glaces

**Ce que l'on ne se dit pas**

Seule construction érigée par la main impatiente de l'homme (enfin, pas tout à fait, aux dernières nouvelles Lokar ne remplissait pas vraiment le critère « habitant de la planète bleue », se corrigea-t-il mentalement) dans une immensité repoussant jusqu'à récemment la seule idée d'habitation, la silhouette sombre de l'ancienne forteresse de Lokar, nouvelle résidence des Radikors, paraissait lancer un défi destiné à la nature farouche environnante. Avant l'explosion du repaire, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre, colosse de métal et de pierre imperturbable parmi les tempêtes, et sa seule vue inspirait à la fois crainte et respect, en connaissance du résident arpentant ses murs. Depuis, une attaque mal placée de Ky Stax frappa la cuve remplie du kaïru récolté par les E-Teens depuis des années, manquant de désespérer profondément certains d'entre eux, leur travail péniblement accompli s'envolant – dans tous les sens du terme – sans pouvoir rien y faire. Le tiers supérieur de l'édifice explosa, tout simplement, laissant une apparence de corolle gigantesque brisée. Jusqu'à la plateforme marquant à peu près son milieu, le revêtement de briques, pourtant solide, tomba irrégulièrement (en moitié d'un côté, presque entièrement de l'autre, un vrai casse-tête), celle-ci se retrouvant parée de pics tordus, au point que certains prenaient l'apparence de cannes, totalement inutiles séparés de l'ensemble. Heureusement, le tiers inférieur fut relativement épargné, à part la consolidation de certains tunnels communiquant avec la salle où avait eu lieu l'explosion.

Oui, se dit Tekris en tapotant son bloc-notes de la pointe de son stylo, la forteresse n'était plus bonne à grand-chose quand les Radikors la récupérèrent. Une petite pointe de fierté gonfla sa poitrine d'orgueil, tandis qu'il observait l'apparence de leur nouvelle maison, après de nombreuses semaines de travaux. Et dire qu'il passa des années à traîner des pieds pour y rentrer, de crainte de passer un sale quart d'heure si jamais une relique échappait à l'équipe, ou si Lokar se trouvait de mauvaise humeur. Le plus mémorable ayant sans doute été sa crise en apprenant que les Radikors trahirent le Code d'Honneur kaïru. La seule fois de leur vie qu'ils furent suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre par leur ancien maître. Oh, pas très longtemps – d'après le colosse, cela s'expliquait également par l'incompétence des autres E-Teens –, mais suffisamment pour que ce soit humiliant. Revivre l'humeur de Zane durant ces quelques semaines…La seule idée lui remonta une série de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Avant de se remettre à la tâche, il promena son regard le long de la forteresse, sourire fantôme aux lèvres, se rappelant la liste des travaux fait pour le moment. Déblayer l'entièreté de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur des pierres, pics aux pointes effilées et autres joyeusetés, une tâche prenant à elle seule au minimum la moitié du temps. Refaire les encadrements de fenêtres des étages supérieurs, habités, et remettre des vitres pour remplacer celles explosant sur le sol. Ôter les cannes de pêcheurs disgracieuses et inutiles, ah, cela faillit leur coûter la moitié de la partie gauche de la forteresse, quand ils voulurent démolir une structure qu'ils croyaient pendue dans le vide, alors qu'elle se trouvait reliée à la plateforme. Et le plus pénible : construire un semblant de toit pour remplacer le trou béant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Au départ, ils crurent que quelques plaques de tôle assemblées feraient l'affaire la neige se chargea rapidement de leur faire comprendre que non, c'était loin d'être le cas. Apprendre à souder, en particulier d'aussi grands ensembles de métal, fut l'un des pires souvenir de sa vie. Et encore, Zane rejoignait déjà les travaux. Le colosse ne voulait pas imaginer le résultat s'ils avaient été deux…Enfin, la structure de base se trouvait achevée depuis une petite semaine, et la veille, les premières plaques furent laborieusement disposées. Avec un peu de chance, dans une dizaine de jour, les parties les plus élevées pourraient enfin être habitées ! Bon, Tekris savait le peu de probabilité d'une telle affaire, mais on ne pouvait l'empêcher d'espérer un peu. Quoique, les travaux avanceraient plus vite si les Radikors ne se trouvaient, soit interrompus par une tentative de meurtre, soit hors d'état de poursuivre à cause de divers états d'épuisement/blessures.

Comme ce fut le cas, de retour de mission, presque trois semaines auparavant. Dès le pas de la porte franchi, Zane, qui pourtant déclara avoir à leur parler sur l'île de Pâques, décida finalement de partir directement se reposer, déposant sans plus de cérémonie Zair, jusque là soigneusement maintenue dans ses bras, par terre. Sans explications, et menaçant de mille tourments l'impudent osant le déranger. Résultat, deux jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne montre le bout de son nez, et trois autres durant lesquels il ne sortait que pour se restaurer et effectuer les besoins naturels du corps. Tout cela, sans quitter ses nouveaux gants, un peu trop grands d'ailleurs. Pas la peine d'interroger le vert à ce sujet, il répliquait en grognant de s'occuper de ses propres affaires. Ah non, hier, il finit enfin par dire qu'il expliquerait ce détail quand il aurait le temps. Au moins reprit-il ceux portés jusque-là une fois en meilleure forme. A sa décharge, Tekris devait admettre qu'il avait vraiment une sale tête durant ce laps de temps, bien que Zane ne l'admettrait jamais. Peut-être équivalente à celle de Zair. Heureusement, sa faiblesse fut bien plus passagère, soixante-douze heures plus tard, elle se sentait suffisamment en forme pour reprendre la partie art martial de l'art du kaïru. Tekris, qui craint le pire, se sentit on-ne-peut-plus soulagé de la voir en aussi bonne santé, quoique plus pensive qu'à l'ordinaire. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de la personne qu'elle confondit avec Zane, tout comme ils évitèrent de crier pour ne pas déranger Zane. Finalement, s'ennuyant mortellement (même les Imperiaz ne vinrent pas les déranger), ils se remirent aux travaux, à bout de devoir sans arrêt porter trois épaisseurs en sortant de leurs chambres. Le cinquième jour, le chef des Radikors vint se joindre à eux, et les jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en rende compte, omettant la discussion qu'il souhaitait avoir avec eux. Ils s'en rappelèrent au repas du soir, sous la forme d'un « oh le con ! » sorti du coeur venant de Zane, se frappant le front du poing. Aussi, soudainement empressé d'en discuter – mais à vingt-trois heures du soir, suite à une journée pénible, personne ne se sentait réceptif –, il fut décidé de stopper les travaux d'aujourd'hui à dix-huit heures, dernier carat (Tekris bénissait les montres de leur permettre de ne pas perdre la notion du temps d'ailleurs). Afin de pouvoir suivre sans bâiller à tue-tête.

Enfin, il s'agissait de la version officielle. En se relevant la nuit pour boire un verre d'eau, la gorge aussi sèche qu'un parchemin, Tekris surprit une discussion entre ses deux coéquipiers. Zane disait devoir parler avec Zair seul-à-seul, après cette fameuse discussion, car cela relevait d'une affaire « leur étant personnelle», sans plus s'expliquer. Evidemment, elle accepta, non sans tenter d'en apprendre plus. Et évidemment, bien qu'il ne fut pas tellement surpris de ces cachotteries, Tekris s'en sentit néanmoins blessé. Avec tout ce qu'il avait traversé, et ce qu'ils subissaient encore, les deux autres continuaient de l'exclure, sans se soucier de lui laisser ne serait-ce qu'une bribe d'informations utiles. Etait-il si insignifiant, tout juste bon à tenter de survivre au mieux, et de les aider si besoin ? Un sous-fifre en somme, conclut-il amèrement, retournant dans sa chambre sans passer par la cuisine. Il pensait pourtant être blindé, au moins en partie, contre ce type de rejet, depuis le temps…Pourtant, il ne réussit guère à fermer l'oeil du reste de la nuit, oscillant entre colère et profond sentiment d'injustice. Oh, il ne demandait pas à connaître l'entièreté de leur vie, au contraire, lui-même détestait parler, et ne parlait pas, de la période avant sa rencontre avec les autres Radikors. Mais il risquait mine de rien sa vie dans cette histoire, il estimait détenir le droit d'en savoir un peu plus !

Aussi, pour la deuxième fois depuis son engagement auprès de Zane, éprouva-t-il l'envie de l'espionner, la première ayant été suite à sa crise de violence, quand Zair se rendit seule dans sa chambre. A la différence que cette fois, ce serait seulement pour sa curiosité personnelle, personne d'autre ne se trouvait en jeu. D'où le tiraillement dérangeant depuis le début de matinée : faire ou ne pas faire ? Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de prendre des décisions de son propre chef, excepté durant les combats (et on ne pouvait dire que Zane ou Zair l'y ait réellement encouragé). Il se considérait depuis toujours comme un suiveur, l'exécutant, pas le dirigeant, et cela lui allait parfaitement, détestant les responsabilités. Alors prendre une décision aussi importante…Il faudrait forcément assumer, qu'il se fasse découvrir ou non. Si Zane devinait ses pensées, nul doute qu'il voudrait le lui faire payer il n'attendait que ça depuis son espèce de possession.

Une autre raison penchant la balance vers le « non », affronter possiblement la colère de son chef d'équipe.

Soudainement nerveux, il consulta sa montre, un simple bracelet en plastique gris rompu par un cadran en chiffres romains. Six heures moins vingt, déjà ?

Il devait presser le mouvement, s'il voulait finir le bon fonctionnement de leur système de sécurité avant l'heure fatidique ! Aussi reprit-il sa ronde, accélérant le pas. Étant au pied de la forteresse, il aurait encore à monter l'immense escalier pour revenir à la plateforme, et de là accéder à l'intérieur, où il pourrait enfin réchauffer ses os gelés. Zane interdisait encore le passage dérobé prenant pied dans une caverne, un peu plus loin sur la couche de glace. Les Stax ayant fui par celui-ci, rien ne disait qu'il ne se trouvait pas fragilisé, bien que les fondations semblaient solides. Hors, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'y atteler pour le moment, donc dans le doute, personne n'y pénétrait, le vert condamnant même le passage au cas où. Bien sûr, une petite tête détectant les mouvements fut placée près de son entrée, et Tekris lorgna avec déception ce Saint Grâal inaccessible, isolé du vent et bien moins fatiguant…Il se demanda, un peu tard, s'il n'aurait pas été plus logique de terminer la vérification des parties inférieures, avant de construire un toit de plusieurs centaines de kilos au-dessus.

Il ignora tout aussi vite cette idée. Hors de question d'avoir passé tant d'heures à s'arc-bouter contre des piliers gros comme son bras, refusant de se placer comme il fallait, pour des queues de cerises !

Donc, outre un ensemble tête laser/ bracelet de prisonnier inutile pour la forteresse, ils possédaient en tout six détecteurs de mouvement, placés aux endroits pouvant devenir des portes d'entrée pour une tentative d'invasion. Reliés chacun à une tête lançant de petits rayons lasers, non mortels mais assez incapacitants pour qui d'en prenait au bon endroit. Expérience personnelle. La seule et dernière fois où, jeune garçon, Tekris n'écouta pas Zane lui disant de ne surtout pas toucher.

Hum ! Bref, ce n'était pas fantastique, mais suffisant pour donner au moins une indication sur qui se baladait sans autorisation sur leur territoire. Pour autant, Tekris gardait un doute quant à l'utilité de ces appareils face au kaïru. Il obtint de Zane, suite à de rudes négociations, d'en garder une afin de tenter de bricoler une meilleure sensibilité à l'énergie, mais il se trouvait encore loin d'obtenir des résultats satisfaisants. La prochaine étape serait d'acquérir des caméras, afin d'être plus précis encore, mais quand les trois adolescents jetèrent un coup d'oeil au prix, ils crurent s'étouffer de rire – ou d'incrédulité, les deux allant de pair. Pas pour le moment donc. La bonne nouvelle étant qu'il ne restait plus que le bas de ce fichu escalier interminable à vérifier, et la tournée d'inspection serait terminée.

Tout ça pour se retrouver plongé dans une discussion dont il ignorait toujours la teneur. Possiblement désagréable, voir teintée d'un ou deux reproches sortis du chapeau.

Ah, il adorait sa vie tiens…

Une fois le bon fonctionnement de l'appareil constaté, il soupira de soulagement, pensant à sa chambre enfin chauffée au radiateur (un petite « énergie déferlante », usitée par un Zane se gelant la peau, sur l'installation électrique de la forteresse fut radicale à remettre le système en route). Au fil de leurs explorations dans l'ancien repaire de Lokar, ils trouvèrent, en plus de portes solidement fermées sur lesquelles ils s'escrimaient à tour de rôle sans trouver la méthode d'ouverture, tout un réseau de cristal extraterrestre (parastien, d'après Zair, de Paras, planète inconnue au bataillon de Tekris). Suite à quelques expériences, ils découvrirent que ce matériau conduisait remarquablement bien l'énergie kaïru. Mieux, quelques manipulations hasardeuses sur une sorte de tableau de bord situé dans l'ancienne chambre du Maître du Mal leur permirent de découvrir qu'au gré des enchaînements, le kaïru permettait de chauffer, créer de l'électricité, plus deux ou trois fonctions ayant causées nombre d'interrogations sans réponse encore. Quant à savoir pourquoi Lokar garda un compteur et des radiateurs, cela demeurait un mystère. Cependant, encore novices de cette nouvelle utilisation de l'énergie, ils ne réussissaient à la stabiliser plus d'une heure ou deux, au grand énervement de Zane, cherchant avec ardeur les plans de la « machine infernale », comme il se plaisait à l'appeler.

Si ce système pouvait permettre d'avoir plus chaud en hiver, Tekris était preneur ! Dommage que pour le moment, le résultat se trouvait loin d'être probant…

Montant les marches quatre à quatre, histoire d'aller aussi vite que possible sans glisser bêtement sur le verglas, il poussa avec soulagement la lourde porte d'une main, l'autre maintenant toujours son bloc-notes qu'il consultait, vérifiant une dernière fois les chiffres inscrits minutieusement au crayon de papier. Le fort peu discret grincement le fit grincer des dents il doutait de pouvoir s'y habituer un jour.

-Crâneur, l'accueillit Zair, moue boudeuse au visage.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui valait cette appréciation, hum…Surprenante, fixant sa coéquipière avec incrédulité. Soupirant bruyamment, elle désigna du menton le battant, encore tenu en main.

-Tu sais les efforts que j'ai dû faire pour seulement entrouvrir ce truc ?!

-Ah…fit-il, ne sachant que répondre. C'est pas propre à toi, la porte est lourde.

Elle soupira de nouveau, levant en plus les yeux au ciel. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, Tekris se sentit vraiment idiot. Peut-être attendait-elle des excuses ?

-Je plaisantais, pour une fois, reprit-elle avant qu'il n'ait trouvé comment formuler sa pensée. Je suis au courant qu'elle est lourde, j'ai peiné à entrer, je te l'ai dit.

L'adolescente se tut, continuant de le dévisager en silence. Encore une fois, il eut l'impression de devoir faire quelque chose, mais peu importait l'énergie déployée, il ne réussit à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

-Laisse tomber…Le froid rentre dans la forteresse là.

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il y a encore des courants d'air ?

Fronçant un instant les sourcils, scrutant son coéquipier comme s'il représentait un mystère insondable à ses yeux, elle finit par désigner d'une main l'espace derrière lui. Il tourna la tête, tentant d'apercevoir l'emplacement dudit courant d'air au travers de l'immensité neigeuse, coruscante sous l'ersatz de soleil matinal. A part la remarquable capacité de la poudreuse à refléter la moindre particule lumineuse, il ne remarqua rien. Avant de se traiter mentalement d'imbécile fini.

Il lâcha précipitamment le battant, toujours entrouvert, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard sûrement amusé – ou plein de pitié, ce qui serait pire encore – de Zair. Si ses joues continuaient de chauffer de la sorte, elles allaient bien finir par s'enflammer rapidement…

Par chance, ou par délicatesse, l'adolescente n'insista pas sur son étourderie, se contentant de mordre l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas rire. Et Tekris l'en remercia en pensée. Retrouver un ton neutre, dénué de toute moquerie, lui prit une bonne minute. Finalement, elle reprit la parole :

-Tu allais au salon ? Le système marche bien du coup ?

-Le système ? Ah oui, les têtes chercheuses laser !

-C'est le nom que tu leur donne ? Ç'aurait pu être pire, à la réflexion. Donc ?

Incapable de se souvenir des notes lues quelques minutes plus tôt, il tourna si vite les feuilles de son bloc-notes que Zair craignit visiblement qu'il les arrachent.

-Fais gaffe, tu sais que Zane n'apprécie pas de voir le matériel abîmé.

-Oui, bien sûr, je serais prudent…Voilà ! Alors, tout est opérationnel, je n'ai pas trouvé de faille ou de défaut de fonctionnement. J'ai vérifié ce matin que le système transmet bien ses données à la forteresse, et tout était impec'. Heureusement, peu de lapins passent dans les environs, ce serait bête de se mettre en alerte pour rien.

La boutade, un peu maladroite, eût le mérite d'agrandir légèrement le sourire de sa coéquipière. Encouragé, le colosse continua, osant lui confier ses autres préoccupations.

-Par contre (immédiatement, le visage de son interlocutrice se referma, lui faisant regretter cette initiative il préférait largement quand elle s'éclairait, même si c'était pour se moquer de lui), la dernière tempête, tu sais, celle où Adriel a essayé de nous faire hara-kiri sans demander notre avis ? Elle a fait quelques dégâts…

-Je me souviens, récupérer l'ensemble des matériaux ayant joué à Peter Pan a fait râler Zane jusqu'à la prochaine mission ! Et encore, je ne l'entendais qu'entre deux réveils !

-Oui, mais en plus, la neige a gagné plusieurs centimètres sur la base de la forteresse. Les parties les plus à ras du sol sont quasiment recouvertes, et ça, on y a pas fait attention avant. Un autre grain comme celui-là, et ce sera franchement difficile d'accéder au rez-de-chaussée, au moins. Et puis, faudra sérieusement déblayer le passage de Lokar, tu sais, au pied du bâtiment ? Une couche d'une dizaine de centimètres s'est déjà installé sur le sol. Je sais que Zane en a condamné l'accès, mais j'ai juste jeté un œil,et crois-moi, la neige se faufile vraiment partout. Alors imagine si l'entrée était dégagée ?

-J'imagine, oui. Enfin, les tempêtes sont finalement très rares dans le coin, en particulier d'aussi puissantes. Cesse de te tourmenter inutilement. Viens plutôt avec moi, nous sommes déjà en retard, et rejoindre le salon va nous prendre bien cinq-dix minutes. J'espère que Zane ne nous passera un savon.

Tekris acquiesça, calant ses feuilles sous le bras, avant d'emboîter le pas de sa coéquipière. Il se frotta les mains, regrettant de ne pas avoir demandé des gants à Zane, puisqu'il en possédait apparemment une deuxième paire, au moins. Bon, le colosse gardait ceux de son costume de combattant kaïru, mais ils ne se trouvaient renforcé qu'aux endroits stratégiques : phalanges, creux de la paume, intérieur du pouce, etc. En somme, ils n'étaient pas conçus pour résister aux grands froids, et pas une heure d'affilée.

Se demandant si Zair souffrait également du froid (la connaissant, même si tel était le cas, elle ne le dirait pas si personne ne le lui demandait), il l'observa à la dérobée. Elle noua ses cheveux frisés en une queue-de-cheval, disposée de manière à couvrir au maximum sa nuque, déjà protégée par un pull d'un bleu outremer, sur lequel étaient cousues de petites épaulettes marron en imitation cuir. Tekris connaissait ce vêtement, Zane le récupéra, trois ans plus tôt, laissé sans surveillance par une jeune femme dans un parc. Aussi était-il un peu trop grand pour Zair, et elle se trouvait obligée de remonter régulièrement les manches. Au moins, son pantalon, kaki aux motifs militaires, lui allait parfaitement, tout comme ses bottes noires, les mêmes qu'elle portait pour aller en mission. Son regard dériva sur la courbe de sa mâchoire, remarquant sa forme…

-Au fait, je voulais te dire quelque chose, lança très vite Zair.

L'interruption du cheminement de ses pensées le fit sursauter, manquant de s'emmêler les pieds – quoiqu'il se sentit fier de sa capacité à faire mine de rien. Secouant vigoureusement son crâne, il la regarda cette fois franchement, opinant du chef pour lui indiquer qu'il l'écoutait.

D'ailleurs, il remarqua pour la première fois le coffret fermement serré entre ses doigts fins, tenu devant elle comme pour une procession insolite. Peut-être contenait-il des bijoux, ou autres frivolités dont Zair souhaitait se débarrasser ? Les dorures et autres frises artistiquement sculptées pouvaient correspondre. Quoique, sa coéquipière n'était guère réputée pour son amour des accessoires considérés typiquement féminins. Cette pensée l'amusa, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur le L stylisé gravé sur le couvercle.

Suivant la direction de son visage, Zair haussa les épaules, elle-même mal à l'aise.

-Zane m'a demandé de l'amener au salon, il avait un dernier truc à vérifier avant de nous rejoindre. Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec le truc dont il veut tant nous parler. Je n'en sais pas plus…

Voilà qui éliminait les trois prochaines questions de Tekris.

-Il ne t'as vraiment rien dit d'autre ? Faut avouer que c'est assez bizarre comme trouvaille.

-Tu l'as dit, soupira-t-elle. Mais non, rien. Nous essayions d'ouvrir la porte de la petite pièce du fond, tu sais, la seule à n'avoir ni parure, ni serrure, ni clenche, juste une paroi lisse ? Comme ça prenait du temps, je lui ai demandé s'il aurait assez d'un quart d'heure pour la déverrouiller. Il m'a fait « pourquoi un quart d'heure », ce à quoi je répondis qu'il s'agissait du temps nous séparant de la réunion. Il s'est levé comme un diable de sa boîte, pestant contre l'heure et tout un tas de trucs. Finalement, il est retournée dans sa chambre, me disant d'attendre devant sa porte. Il en est ressorti quelques secondes plus tard, avec le boîtier, me demandant de partir devant et l'apporter au salon. Précisant « pas de question, il y a une chose que je dois absolument faire avant ». Donc, mystère et boule de suif.

-Boule de gomme. L'expression, c'est…

-Je sais. Mais je préfère le dire à ma manière.

Tekris n'ajouta rien, laissant le silence reprendre place entre eux. L'adolescente ralentissait progressivement le pas, fixant à intervalles réguliers le creux de son coude. Il se demanda vaguement s'il la démangeait tant que ça, puisqu'il la voyait souvent se gratter à cet endroit.

En attendant, elle ne paraissait pas pressée de reprendre la parole, suite à cette longue explication ne lui ressemblant guère. Zair était plutôt du style à donner les informations de manière – très – concise, les limitant parfois à une phrase ou deux. Au contraire de Zane, se fit-il la remarque, qui livrait ses connaissances au compte-gouttes. Comme ce coffret, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Etait-ce une trouvaille récupérée en Islande, ou leur avait-il caché l'existence de cet objet depuis plus longtemps ? Impossible d'obtenir la réponse, si le chef des Radikors refusait de la donner. D'ailleurs, en parlant de réponse…

-Sinon, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

L'expression de Zair, à ce moment précis, exprimait parfaitement son regret de revenir sur le sujet. Voir un soupçon de doute. Quoique la seconde idée lui semblait saugrenue. Il pensa même qu'elle allait faire marche arrière, prétendre que ça ne valait pas la peine ou autre prétexte d'un fond semblable.

-Eh bien, lors de notre dernière mission sur l'île de Pâques…

Elle s'arrêta, pesant le pour et le contre un petit moment. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle poursuivit :

-Je voulais te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour moi là-bas. Que ce soit en m'empêchant de finir encastrée dans une statue affreuse sans poser de questions, ou…en essayant de me protéger comme tu pouvais des attaques des Stax. Ne nie pas, Tekris ! Tu gâcherais tout. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de dire…ce genre de truc, alors ça ne durera pas longtemps, mais écoute-moi.

Il se tut, stoppant à son tour sa marche, à la fois curieux, et inexplicablement reconnaissant.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça, continua Zair, mais depuis un petit moment, tu es, comment dire, des plus utiles. Et pas seulement en tant que coéquipier je veux dire. En fait, tu m'as déjà pas mal aidé, quelque soit les circonstances. Tu es important pour moi en fait. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que c'est affreusement mièvre, mais j'essaie de te faire comprendre que si je ne te dis pas merci à chaque fois, ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne vois pas ce que tu fais. Je ne t'espionne pas, non ! Juste…

Son bras partit dans un grand geste, englobant le couloir dans ce mouvement, sans réel rapport avec ses paroles. Tekris éprouva de nouveau cette impression qu'elle cherchait comment continuer sa phrase.

Et au fond de lui, il désirait ardemment qu'elle franchisse le pas, et termine sa pensée. Aussi patienta-t-il, à ses côtés, tentant de paraître rassurant sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche, au cas où cela la persuaderait de l'inutilité de ses propos. La réunion tant désirée par Zane semblait si loin…Il se fichait d'arriver en retard.

-En gros, tu t'en veux d'avoir été prisonnier d'Adriel quand la forteresse fut attaquée (un pincement douloureux piqua sa poitrine à cette évocation, atténué quand il comprit que Zair ne le considérait pas comme responsable de ses actes). Je ne peux pas parler à la place de Zane, mais pour moi, ça n'a rien changé. Tu n'étais pas responsable, et je ne t'en veux pas. Tu comprends ce que j'explique.

Un mince sourire affleura sur les lèvres de l'adolescent.

-Je pense que oui. Et pas un instant je ne t'ai trouvée mièvre, ou ridicule.

C'était la pure vérité. Cette déclaration le touchait profondément, au point de le rendre presque euphorique. Zair ne lui en voulait pas, mieux, elle ne considérait pas que tout était de sa faute, alors qu'elle fut celle qu'il attaqua le plus, et le plus directement ! Pour un peu, il sauterait de joie, voir le crierait sur le toit de la forteresse ! Bon, peut-être pas à ce point, il faisait toujours un froid de canard…

-Bien, conclut Zair en le regardant d'un air bizarre (pas étonnant, à tous les coups il ressemblait à un imbécile heureux. A cette idée, il tenta de se ressaisir, reprenant un air aussi neutre que possible en de telles circonstances). Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir arrêter de manquer t'évanouir quand tu dois prendre la parole !

-C'est ça, moque-toi. N'empêche que Zane n'a pas la même opinion sur le sujet, et lui, il a l'air de vouloir me dévorer tout cru au moindre faux pas.

-A mon avis, il ne s'agit pas que d'une impression, déclara-t-elle d'un ton indifférent.

Aucune expression ne filtra sur le visage de l'adolescente. Parler de la météo aurait attiré tout aussi peu de réaction. Chose tout à fait inhabituel, songea Tekris. Parler du chef des Radikors provoquait toujours une émotion chez Zair, que ce soit un vague regret, ou un agacement profond comme ces derniers temps. C'était la première fois que l'adolescente présentait un si grand calme – bien qu'il pensa plutôt à une absence de sensation – à ce sujet. Depuis quand avait-elle tant changé une réaction jusque là indissociable d'elle ?

Cela arrivait bien trop fréquemment à son goût, mais Tekris regretta d'avoir été absorbé par les travaux, au point de ne pas faire attention au comportement des autres. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, aucune dispute n'éclata entre Zane et Zair quand le désaccord n'était pas frontal. Il pensa naïvement qu'entre le vert mettant des jours à montrer le bout de son nez, la propre fatigue de l'adolescente, et les travaux, ils n'avaient guère eu la possibilité de se chercher des noises. Avec le recul, il voyait bien que quelque chose changeait, sans mettre totalement le doigt dessus. Et cela datait facilement de leur retour de l'île de Pâques, s'il voyait juste.

Justement la mission où Zair se perdait pour un rien dans ses pensées, au point de devoir la secouer afin de la faire revenir au moment présent. Aucun doute qu'il n'y avait aucune coïncidence.

Zane se rendait-il seulement compte de ce qui se passait entre elle et lui ? Tekris n'en mettrait pas sa main à couper. D'ailleurs, lui-même se trouvait absorbé, outre les travaux, par des réflexions connues de lui seul. Le colosse ignorait ce qu'il se passa en Islande, mais ce devait être particulièrement important. Tiens, encore un illogisme : Zane leur demanda nombre de détails sur le déroulement de leur propre mission (les deux autres Radikors craignirent même une explosion de colère au lieu de cela, il les écouta d'une traite, les interrompant seulement pour demander des précisions), par contre, il restait muet en ce qui concernait les évènements déroulés de son côté. Et pour être honnête, cela lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Avec un peu de chances, cela ferait partie du contenu de la réunion…

La réunion ! Il avait complètement oublié !

-Quelle heure est-il ? fit-il, vaguement angoissé.

-Je vais te dire ça, répondit Zair, calant le coffret contre son avant-bras afin de consulter sa montre. Dix-huit heures vingt-et-un, très précisément. Oh…Nous sommes en retard.

Sérieusement, elle ne s'affolait pas plus que ça ? Juste un « nous sommes en retard » presque étonné ?

Décidément, les femmes restaient des créatures pleines de mystère…

-Mieux vaut se dépêcher, rajouta-t-elle, reprenant sa marche d'un pas pressé

µµµ

Tekris s'attendait à tout en passant le seuil de la grande pièce rénovée en salon. Un Zane écumant de rage exigeant sur le champ des explications, ou au contraire d'un calme olympien juste avant de leur donner les pires corvées possibles et imaginables en guise de punition, voir assister à la destruction totale des meubles en direct, pourquoi pas ? Bref, en dix minutes de trajet, son esprit put élaborer nombre de théories, toutes plus désagréables les unes que les autres, et n'exprimant rien de bon pour Zair et lui.

Tout, sauf à ce que son chef d'équipe brille par son absence.

Derrière la porte bleu métallisée coulissante (celle-ci faisant facilement trois fois la taille de l'adolescent tout, excepté quelques débarras et autres réserves aussi grands que son ancienne chambre, comme la salle où les Radikors recevaient les Imperiaz), une chaleur bienfaisante se diffusait le long des murs de pierre irrégulièrement disposées. Un frappant contraste avec le couloir, à peine suffisamment réchauffé pour y marcher sans claquer des dents, toujours obtenu grâce au poêle. Au contraire de l'extérieur, à la base constitué d'une base de granit recouverte de tôle (enfin, avant l'explosion), le premier matériau formait majoritairement les nombreux couloirs de la forteresse. Cependant, suite à un tournant, ou arrivé en haut d'un escalier, il laissait parfois abruptement place au métal froid dans les étages supérieurs, ou aux endroits stratégiques, comme la salle où Lokar stockait son kaïru. Régulièrement, des symboles rompaient la monotonie, partant soit du plafond, soit du sol, mais ayant toujours la forme d'une barre verticale, avant de former une diagonale en son milieu. Du temps de Lokar, ils se trouvaient toujours illuminés d'un bleu ciel plus ou moins brillant, et Tekris n'y faisait pas réellement attention. Jusqu'à la découverte du réseau de chauffage de l'ancien Maître, où un examen rapide permit de déterminer que ces irrégularités étaient constituées de ce cristal parastien. En réalité, cela permettait de conduire l'énergie kaïru servant au chauffage et autre joyeusetés, dans l'ensemble de la forteresse. Pour preuve, remettre en service le système, quoique cela ne durait jamais longtemps, illuminait de nouveau les « accents circonflexes tordus », comme les appelait Tekris. Et étant donné l'efficacité, il aurait bien voulu voir fissa leur lueur bleuâtre sur son passage.

Il observa avec curiosité les excroissances sur la tranche de l'épaisse porte s'encastrer dans les orifices correspondant sur le mur d'en face. Crocheter un tel dispositif devait demander beaucoup de patience, si encore cela était possible. Retrouvé un peu partout, cette sécurité pour une pièce apparemment sans réelle utilité du temps de Lokar tendait à prouver, à ses yeux, une certaine paranoïa. Zane se montrant très satisfait des précautions parfois abracadabrantesques de la forteresse, Tekris gardait soigneusement ses opinions pour lui. Une fenêtre rectangulaire occupait le deuxième tiers du mur en face, laissant défiler derrière le verre glacé une dense couverture nuageuse, d'un gris sombre nimbée de bleu par endroit. Un rideau pourpre sur-mesure permettait de dissimuler cette vision habituelle. Une table ovale, en ébène, se tenait au centre de la pièce, entourée de deux banquettes rembourrées situées de chaque côtés. Une petite bibliothèque occupait le mur de gauche, le salon étant bien plus long que large, remplie de divers livres ramassés dans divers coins de la forteresse. Près d'elle était aménagé un petit coin lecture, fait de coussins posés à même le sol, mais leur nombre suffisait à créer un espace confortable. A droite, un canapé d'angle noir occupait le coin le plus éloigné, avec devant lui une autre table rectangulaire, plus petite et en verre, sur laquelle traînait quelques feuilles, certaines annotées, des stylos bille et d'autres babioles telles une pince à cheveux. Enfin, une commode de métal, trouvaille de Tekris, ayant vaguement la forme du corps de Lokar, fut rangée près de la porte. Elle servait à entreposer les divers outils nécessaires aux activités du salon, mais ne trouvant leur place nulle part ailleurs. S'ouvrant grâce à deux portes, l'intérieur était aménagé en étagères rigoureusement rangées par un Zane maniaque au possible, au point d'y avoir de petites corbeilles pour ne pas laisser traîner les petits objets. Cette pièce était d'ailleurs l'une des plus meublée de l'édifice une expédition pour récupérer tous ce qui pouvait l'être dans les parties inhabitables permit de garnir considérablement plusieurs salles reconverties en réserve, mais le temps manquait pour les répartir autrement qu'au fur et à mesure.

Enfin, l'accent circonflexe tordu au plafond diffusait une lueur presque naturelle, signe que Zane, entre deux tâches, enclencha le système d'éclairage au kaïru. Cela durerait peut-être une heure, guère plus maintenant.

-Ca valait bien la peine de se dépêcher, pour arriver encore avant lui, commenta Zair, balayant les alentours du regard. Tu vois, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter de garder la tête sur les épaules. Il ne saura même pas que nous sommes arrivés en retard !

-Sauf s'il en a eu marre d'attendre et qu'il est reparti.

-Et se priver du plaisir de piquer une colère ? Ce n'est pas son genre, crois-moi !

Tekris haussa les épaules, s'installant dans le canapé de velours. A part quelques écorchures par endroit, le revêtement restait en excellent état, et de meilleure facture que ce qu'il avait pu avoir dans sa vie !

-Il s'est perdu en chemin ? hasarda-t-il.

-Pas possible, il a une boussole dans le crâne, et a perdu deux jours à faire une carte de la nouvelle considération de la forteresse, avec ses zones habitables et sinistrées. J'aurais du mal à y croire.

A vrai dire, Tekris non plus n'y croyait pas vraiment, enfin, à tout hasard…

Posant son bloc-notes sur la table basse, Zair l'imitant avec le mystérieux coffret, il commença à compter les secondes, ne s'installant pas complètement sur les assises pourtant confortables, il le savait pertinemment.

A vingt, sa coéquipière se leva de son banc, faisant le tour de la pièce. A trente, elle se rassit dans un soupir sonore, taptapant du pied en foudroyant le battant métallique du regard, comme si sa seule volonté pouvait amener Zane sur-le-champ. A quarante-cinq, elle se remit sur pied, croisant les bras.

-Maintenant que nous sommes là, je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre une heure le bon vouloir de monsieur !

Tekris, sur le point de penser qu'elle avait tenu plus longtemps que d'habitude, vérifia par réflexe les environs. Si jamais l'intéressé entendait la jeune femme se plaindre ainsi, pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'il le prendrait – très – mal.

-Si ça continue comme ça, je vais aller le chercher, grogna-t-elle, joignant le geste à la parole.

Il se releva prestement, près d'elle en trois enjambées, juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil.

-Attends, ne t'embête pas, je m'en charge.

-Pourquoi ça m'embêterait ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je dois le ramener quelque part.

Hum, impossible de lui révéler qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser parcourir seule les longs couloirs de la forteresse, alors que Zane, censé les retrouver, ne venait pas. Son orgueil en prendrait un coup, et elle ferait exactement l'inverse, afin de prouver que de un, il n'y avait pas de danger, et de deux, même si l'inverse se révélait exact, elle était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller toute seule.

Ne trouvant pas rapidement une excuse valable (ou du moins aucune que Zair ne pourrait démonter en quelques secondes), il laissa tomber. A la place, prit d'une impulsion, il lui saisit le poignet.

La peau de l'adolescente était plus rugueuse que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire, il songea qu'une trop grande douceur n'aurait pas collé avec sa personnalité. Étonnamment, en dépit de ses années d'entraînement au kaïru, aucun cal ne venait orner ses paumes délicatement rosées.

Se raclant la gorge, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, espérant passer dans son regard la sincérité de sa demande, et pour éviter de paraître obsédé, à fixer ainsi la main de l'adolescente.

-Je souhaite le faire moi-même. Je t'en prie.

Mouais, niveau conviction, le résultat restait bien loin de ses attentes. Ca sonnait mieux dans sa tête.

Cependant, Zair lâcha un petit rire inattendu, sans repousser sa poigne.

-Tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir ! Allons, je ne vais pas te manger !

Toujours souriante, elle plaça sa main sur la sienne, la dégageant doucement.

-Bien, puisque tu y tiens tellement, va donc chercher Zane. Et évite de te faire dévorer, ajouta-t-elle, taquine.

µµµ

Inspirant profondément, Tekris fixa le battant d'airain (à croire que Lokar collectionnait les métaux de l'Univers entier), levant doucement le poing, comme devant un animal venimeux prêt à mordre au moindre geste brusque. Pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes, il laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps, retenant un gémissement agacé devant sa propre couardise.

Bon sang, frapper à la porte de la chambre de Zane ne déclencherait pas une guerre nucléaire quand même ! Et puis, Zair patientait dans le salon depuis un bon quart d'heure (plus du tout warholien à ce stade) si elle n'avait pas encore tourné les talons, sa patience équivalent pour les banalités à celle du vert, ça ne devrait plus tarder. Sauf si elle pestait de tout son être contre l'andouille insistant pour aller ramener ce dernier, et qui mettait des heures à revenir. Tout ça, parce que Tekris n'osait pas frapper à une satanée _porte _?

Allons mon gars, se sermonna-t-il, tu as quinze ans, seize dans sept mois, il faut se sortir les doigts de l'arrière-train ! Sinon, ça frôlait le ridicule !

Regonflé à bloc, il releva le poing, hésita encore une seconde, avant de soupirer de découragement, toquant très vite. Juste au cas où sa lâcheté reviendrait à la surface.

Lâcheté, peut-être, mais personne n'avait eut à subir la mégalomanie d'un Zane ne supportant d'être contredit ! D'ailleurs, aucune réponse ne filtrait de la chambre close. Pas une seule esquisse de mouvement ne témoignait d'une quelconque présence en son sein. Il venait de sortir, et se dirigeait probablement vers le salon, alors que lui restait à faire le pied de grue devant une pièce vide, à tous les coups.

Oui, mais si jamais il n'avait tout simplement pas entendu, et lui passait un savon de ne pas avoir frappé assez fort ? Dans le doute, Tekris, réitéra, patientant un peu plus longtemps. Étrangement, le couloir et son accueillant anonymat paraissait renfermer le plus invitant des abri…

Quoique, ce silence en devenait inquiétant. Et puis, il faisait sombre ici, l'endroit idéal pour des goules des temps modernes pour sortir des flaques d'obscurité, encerclant leur pauvre victime jusqu'à dévorer son âme.

D'accord, il ne regarderait plus « Les goules civilisées » avant de se coucher !

Une troisième tentative inutile plus tard, il poussa lentement le rectangle métallique, jetant un regard de l'autre côté. Une fois les codes d'accès installés, cette manœuvre deviendrait impossible, alors autant en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait encore. D'un côté, ça pouvait devenir gênant. De l'autre, avoir la certitude que personne ne viendrait fouiller dans sa chambre pendant son absence le rassurerait.

L'astre solaire ayant désormais disparu pour de bon à l'horizon, la luminosité devenait rapidement crépusculaire. Déjà, nombre de tâches de pénombre jonchaient les meubles, les murs, formant une mosaïque sans logique apparente, mais pourtant soigneusement décidée par les ameublements de la pièce.

Au premier abord, Tekris ne vit rien, seulement une table à la chaise recouverte d'un pyjama (T-shirt et pantalon, tous les deux rouges) et une pile de papiers classés en pile devant le matelas de Zane.

Puis, il le vit, assis sur son tapis en mohair épais (le colosse ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment son chef d'équipe se débrouillait pour conserver sa couleur blanc cassé, pourtant salissante). Au début, il crut qu'il dormait, avant de se dire qu'il rêvait lui-même probablement.

Jambes croisées en tailleur, mains sur les genoux, Zane…méditait ?!

Impossible, il ne supportait pas cet exercice ! La seule fois où Lokar poussa les Radikors à s'y essayer (et uniquement pour déterminer si l'un deux se trouvait capable de ressentir l'énergie kaïru), Zane ne réussit à rester concentré. Haussant les épaules, triturant ses doigts, rouvrant sans cesse les yeux, l'immobilité ne lui allait pas, au point que le Maître du Mal décida d'abandonner moins de dix minutes plus tard. L'enseignement de Baoddaï se basant en majorité sur le calme intérieur et la maîtrise de soi, la méditation en faisait majoritairement partie aussi Tekris ne comprenait pas comment le vert put tenir tant de temps sous son égide. Et encore, il fut renvoyé, la décision de quitter le monastère ne venait pas de lui.

Il secoua brusquement la tête, comme si Zane pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Dangereuses à ce moment précis pour le colosse. Pourtant, la position, la respiration, tout correspondait à part l'emplacement des mains. Néanmoins, le résultat ne devait pas être probant, le vert grommelant régulièrement, crispant les épaules pour ne pas les hausser. D'ailleurs, ses mains tenaient un peu trop fermement ses genoux pour que ce soit entièrement naturel. Enfin, il ne venait pas pour espionner son chef dans ses heures privées.

Toussant bruyamment, il parvint au bout d'un moment à capter son attention, puisque l'autre restait – relativement – immobile, inconscient de sa présence. Sans pouvoir suivre les gestes des yeux, Tekris se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il lui en fallut pour y penser plaqué au mur, l'X-Reader de Lokar, porté au cou de Zane, dangereusement sur le point de lui lancer une attaque kaïru (nul doute qu'elle serait offensive).

-Doucement, c'est juste moi ! J'ai frappé, mais personne n'a répondu, alors je suis entré !

Rarement dans sa vie parla-t-il à cette vitesse, mangeant les derniers mots.

Un doute fripa le visage en face du sien, comme si Zane devait faire un effort de mémoire pour se rappeler qui se tenait en face de lui. Enfin, la pression sur sa trachée se relâcha, et il put avaler une grande goulée d'air. Oh, il savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas entrer dans cette foutue chambre !

-Tekris ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche là ?

-A ton avis ? Je tricote ! Nous étions censés nous retrouver il y a une heure !

-Quoi ? s'étrangla Zane, consultant l'horloge mural – une rondache imitant le cuir, contenant le cadran en son centre quant à savoir où l'adolescent la trouva, cela restait un secret, prétendait-il.

Son attention se détourna totalement de son coéquipier, tandis qu'il poussait un juron sanglant.

-Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie ! fit Tekris. Ca va pas bien non ?

-Il ne fallait pas me surprendre bêtement ! Nous risquons une attaque de Teos – tiens, il va falloir que j'ajoute ça sur ma liste, trouver un nom à son équipe –, comment croyais-tu que je réagirais ?

-Certainement pas en me collant ton poing sur la gorge en tout cas. J'ai frappé, je te signale, trois fois.

-Seulement le plat de la main. Ouais, bah j'ai pas entendu, tu aurais dû t'annoncer !

Tekris manqua de s'étouffer, hésitant entre un sentiment d'injustice mérité et l'impression d'halluciner.

-C'est ce que j'ai voulu faire, reprit-il néanmoins aussi calmement que possible. En toussant, plutôt que de te mettre la main sur l'épaule, ou autre contact plus direct. Au moins, tu n'as pas perdu ta vitesse de course !

Ajouter une petite flatterie, espérait-il, adoucirait un peu l'humeur de Zane. Cela parut fonctionner, car il ne rajouta rien, enjambant la paperasse au sol pour récupérer sa cape.

Cédant à la curiosité, puisque son vis-à-vis gardait un silence pensif, Tekris reprit la parole.

-J'ai pourtant fait un sacré vacarme. Tu dormais peut-être ?

Il s'attira un grognement agacé. Le vert ajustait le vêtement sur ses épaules, lissant les bords qui n'en avait nul besoin. Finalement, il haussa les épaules, jetant un regard vers la porte ouverte.

Lui aussi devait soudainement penser à ces fameux codes d'accès.

-Non, enfin plus ou moins. Je pensais que la méditation me permettrait d'atteindre ce niveau, là, entre veille et sommeil, et que comme ça…Attends un peu, ça ne te regardes absolument pas !

Sentant l'orage approcher, les pupilles onyx s'assombrissant considérablement, Tekris s'empressa de lever les mains devant lui, tentant de sembler aussi peu manipulateur que possible.  
-D'accord, je posais juste la question au cas où. Si tu ne veux pas répondre…

-Je ne veux pas répondre, l'interrompit Zane. Parce que ça ne te regarde pas, rajouta-t-il prudemment.  
S'il ne voulait pas que Tekris aille s'inventer des scenarii, lui qui se fichait comme une guigne des opinions d'autres que lui à son sujet (et parfois Zair, si un soupçon de bonne humeur venait montrer le bout de son nez), ce devait être important, conclut l'intéressé. Considérant la discussion close, Zane lui fit signe de passer devant, le laissant prendre de l'avance.

Traverser dans l'autre sens, tout en prenant garde à ne rien déranger, ceci sous le regard scrutateur du vert, ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Aussi, il se sentit soulagé de retrouver les ombres du couloir, le battant se refermant dans une poussée presque silencieuse.

-Tant de temps perdu pour rien, marmonna Zane, fixant l'endroit où se trouvait son horloge, derrière la paroi.

Tekris hésita à rajouter quelque chose, déterminant s'il attendait une réponse ou non. Sûrement pas, déjà suffisamment éloigné pour qu'un murmure soit inaudible, il devait croire que le colosse ne l'entendait pas. Tel aurait été le cas d'ailleurs, si le dispositif sur ses oreilles ne lui conférait pas une ouïe particulièrement développée. Si Zane était préoccupé au point d'oublier ce détail, alors qu'il la vola en personne, il leur cachait quelque chose de grave. Soudainement, la hâte de connaître le sujet de la réunion le titilla.

-Pourtant, cette fois, j'étais presque sûr de pouvoir le retrouver grâce à la méditation…Foutu mec !

Prudemment, il se remit en marche, feignant de n'avoir rien entendu. Cependant, cela n'apaisa pas sa curiosité. De qui Zane pouvait bien parler ?!

µµµ

-Pas trop tôt, soupira Zair. Vous vous êtes perdus en chemin ou quoi ?

-Tekris n'a pas osé frapper assez fort pour se faire entendre, grogna Zane, dépassant les deux autres Radikors pour repartir ouvrir le petit coffret, toujours sagement disposé au centre de la grande table.

L'accusé lâcha une protestation indigné, sans effet, l'adolescente l'observant déjà avec amusement. Il leva à demi les bras au ciel théâtralement, puisqu'il ne pouvait guère se défendre de vive voix !

-Et pour les trois-quarts d'heure précédant sa venue ? continua-t-elle. Ne viens pas me dire que c'est de sa faute, encore une fois ? Tu n'imagines pas à quel point on s'ennuie vite dans ce salon.

-Oh, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, tu as tué le temps en fouillant dans le coffret que je t'ai confié, avec la consigne de ne pas l'ouvrir en mon absence.

-N'importe quoi. En plus d'être en retard, tu m'accuses ? Pas très sympathique.

-Je me qualifie de beaucoup de choses. Sympathique n'en fais pas partie, rétorqua Zane. Pas la peine de mentir, tu auras beau essayer toute ta vie, tu ne réussiras jamais à ranger mes affaires exactement comme moi. Heureusement, j'ai ôté la plupart des papiers, juste au cas où.

La regardant de face, Zane lui dédia un sourire narquois, soudainement de meilleure humeur.

-A ton avis, pour avoir désobéi à un ordre direct, que devrais-je te faire ?

-Peu m'importe, répondit-elle, relevant le menton. De toute façon, tu n'écouteras personne d'autre que toi.

-C'est vrai, admit-il en refermant le boîtier. Enfin, ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler. Bon, maintenant que nous y sommes, et que l'éclairage au kaïru fonctionne encore, autant s'y mettre !

Comme un signal, Zair se leva des coussins du coin lecture, abandonnant son ouvrage sur la géographie de l'Antarctique sur un rembourrage couleur taupe. Tekris, lui, se décolla du mur, prenant place sur le banc en face de Zane, rejoint par sa coéquipière. Pas particulièrement proche, mais pas non plus tellement éloigné. Sans se l'expliquer, Tekris s'en sentit particulièrement heureux.

Ou plutôt, il commençait à sérieusement s'en douter, mais censurait toute pensée trop « privée ».

Quant à Zane, il resta debout, sortant une petite liasse de papier jaunies venant de sa cape. Peut-être les avait-il récupérés juste avant de sortir de sa chambre, le colosse n'y prêta guère d'attention.

-Alors, commençons par ce que j'ai dû subir en Islande avec Ekayon, l'horripilant combattant solitaire.

-C'est pas trop tôt, soupira Zair, bien plus intéressée par le contenu du coffret que les péripéties glaciaires.

Qu'avait-elle vu pour être aussi impatiente, se demanda Tekris, tout aussi intrigué.

Mais pour sa part, il souhaitait tout autant apprendre les raisons du retard excessivement important de Zane.

-J'ai appris pas mal de choses, là-bas, et pas des bonnes pour changer. Tout d'abord, le plus important concerne Adriel (Tekris faillit lancer une vanne, du style « j'espère que tu ne l'as pas demandé en mariage », s'abstenant de justesse). Tout le monde se souvient de sa capacité à utiliser une brume sanguinaire pour s'infiltrer dans des corps vivants jusqu'à les contrôler, voir la faire prendre consistance ?

Même sans le regard lourd de reproches, Tekris se serait senti indirectement visé.

-Cette fois, c'est la première option qui nous intéresse. Figurez-vous qu'à force de se faire manipuler par des fumigènes, les victimes de la brunette finissent zombifiées. Je veux dire, expliqua-t-il devant l'incompréhension générale, qu'elles deviennent ses marionnettes, soumises à ses désirs. En plus de n'avoir pas de visage, juste de la peau lisse, celles-ci ne ressente que peu la douleur, continuant coûte que coûte la mission confiée par leur maîtresse, quitte à devoir marcher sur des moignons.

-Tu veux dire que ces choses ne ressentent pas la douleur ? Ou qu'elles sont contrôlées à distance ?

-Je n'en sais rien Zair, je leur ai demandé, mais personne ne m'a répondu.

-Pas la peine d'être désagréable !

-J'ai du mal à comprendre comment le kaïru peut faire ça, intervint Tekris, souhaitant éviter que l'affrontement verbal vire au pugilat. De toutes façons, l'énergie manipulée par Teos et sa clique est différente de celle que nous connaissons, non ? Ca me fait toujours une sensation bizarre quand ils l'utilisent, même leurs attaques en fait. Je me trompe peut-être, mais elle paraît plus, eh bien, pas naturelle.

-Il y a un mot pour ça, artificiel, marmonna Zane.

Le chef des Radikors lança un regard vers Zair, comme cherchant à lire son opinion sur son visage. Elle l'observa de même, comme discutant silencieusement avec lui, une sensation fort désagréable pour Tekris, se sentant sans explications exclu d'un échange incompréhensible pour lui.

Finalement, Zane hocha lentement la tête, comme ayant obtenu la réponse souhaitée. Encore un dialogue avec lui-même, tel celui du couloir quelques minutes plus tôt, tenta de se convaincre Tekris.

Pourtant, il peinait à y croire.

-Tu n'as pas tort, cela dit, admit le vert. C'est une réflexion que je me suis déjà faite.

Et tu en as parlé avec Zair depuis longtemps, devina-t-il, gardant son opinion personnelle.

-Un rapport existe sûrement entre cette énergie bizarre, et les monstres qu'ils utilisent, continua-t-il néanmoins tout en remarquant le malaise de l'adolescente. Vous pensez que Lokar est derrière cette équipe, si ce kaïru est artificiel ? Comme le kaïru obscur, créé de ses mains ?

-Impossible, contredit Zair, il ne peut avoir survécu à l'explosion de son repaire !

Bizarrement, l'idée d'un cadavre de Lokar dormant sous les décombres de la forteresse n'aida pas à remonter l'ambiance dans le salon, de plus en plus tendue.

-Je ne sais pas, coupa rapidement Zane, et là n'est pas la principale question. Peu importe l'origine de leur art martial, il faut se concentrer sur comment les vaincre. Tant qu'on y est, je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose d'autre, avant de revenir sur cette mission.

Surpris de le voir s'interrompre, Tekris en oublia d'insister. Sans le croire de suite, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : l'inquiétude tordait les traits du vert. Ca, plus que tout le reste, le convainquit d'écouter attentivement la suite. Zair elle-même attendait avec un intérêt nouveau, ne devinant pas la suite cette fois.

-J'ai des doutes depuis un moment, rien d'absolument certain, mais je pense sérieusement que Lokar est en vie. Quant à savoir s'il est derrière l'équipe de Teos, ce n'est à mon avis pas le cas. Enfin, pas directement.

S'il y avait encore une chance pour que le malaise régnant se dissipe grâce à une réflexion bien placé, il fut évident que ce serait impossible suite à cette déclaration.

-On peux savoir pourquoi tu es aussi formel ? Pour les deux cas, je veux dire, demanda Tekris une fois la parole retrouvée. Là, ce n'est pas l'anniversaire du centenaire de la révolution que tu nous annonces.

Murée dans un silence obstinée, tout en grattant avec force son avant-bras, Zair arborait un visage grave. Si rien d'autre ne filtrait sur ses opinions, elle rêvait clairement de se retrouver ailleurs.

-Non, je ne peux pas. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Mais (Zane fit une petite pause, à peine perceptible. Pour réfléchir, ou parce qu'il hésitait à en dévoiler plus, il aurait bien été en peine de le dire) j'ai peut-être un moyen d'être fixé sur la fiabilité de ma…méthode. Si j'ai juste, dans quelques temps, une ou deux semaines tout au plus, une relique sera détectée dans les rizières. J'irais seul la récolter – je sais, j'ai dit que nous ne nous séparerons plus sans bonne raison, mais je devrais le faire, j'en ai la certitude ! Là-bas, je rencontrerai une équipe nous étant encore inconnue, constituée de triplés. Et je vais avoir besoin de toi, Tekris, car j'ai d'excellentes raisons de penser que cette fois, Lokar sera derrière celle-ci. Il faudra que tu me fabriques un pisteur si possible, ou que tu m'en trouves un. Sinon, je pourrais toujours suivre la trace de l'énergie qu'ils récolteront, enfin je me débrouillerais.

-Parce que tu comptes perdre en plus ? siffla Zair, la voix tremblant d'énervement.

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle se trouva si proche de crier, et pour une fois, Tekris espéra qu'elle réussisse à se retenir, juste le temps d'en savoir un peu plus.

-Oui. Comme ça, je pourrais les suivre jusqu'à leur repaire. Je le fouillerai, discrètement, et si Lokar est effectivement toujours de ce monde, nous serons fixés une bonne fois pour toutes !

-C'est le plan le plus kamikaze jamais venu de toi !

-Je sais, mais il n'y a pas tellement le choix. Il faut que je sache s'il est possible de se fier à ma méthode ! Et au cas où ce serait le cas, nous pourrions disposer d'une arme précieuse dans la conquête du monde !

-Je pense bien avoir une petite idée du contenu de ta « méthode », Zane, et si j'ai raison, en plus d'être dangereuse, cette idée est complètement stupide !

-Au risque de te déplaire, tu n'as pas voix au chapitre à ce sujet, rétorqua l'intéressé. J'ai déjà la générosité de vous avertir, alors que je pouvait très bien garder mes doutes pour moi !

-D'accord, voilà un geste charitable, intervint de nouveau Tekris. J'émets également des réserves quant à ta façon de procéder, mais il vaudrait peut-être mieux en discuter calmement plus tard, une fois tous les élém…

-Impossible, dès qu'il aura sorti ses informations, il repartira dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'était !

-Oh, mais tu veux parler, c'est ça ? siffla Zane. Pas de problème, j'ai justement quelques petites choses à te dire en ce qui concerne ton comportement de ces dernières semaines. Terminons cette réunion, et allons ensemble dans ma chambre, nous pourrons « discuter » à notre aise !

-Pour une fois que tu daignes m'accorder une audience, j'accepte, rétorqua immédiatement Zair sur le même ton. Mais ne t'attends pas à être le seul posant les questions.

Sur le point d'essayer de dissuader sa coéquipière, le chef des Radikors voilant à peine ses sous-entendus, Tekris se figea, prit d'un subit doute. D'accord, les deux adolescents se toisaient tels des alphas à la recherche d'une meute, et l'électricité de l'air prouvait que la colère sous-jacente n'était pas totalement feinte. Mais n'y avait-il pas une part de comédie dans cette dispute soudaine ? La veille, Zane expliquait vouloir parler seul-à-seul avec sa coéquipière. Et aujourd'hui, au premier prétexte habilement lancé, une entrevue l'excluant directement fut décidée. Il n'aimait guère ce genre de coïncidences.

Alors il se tut, se forçant à se reconcentrer sur le moment présent.

-Parfait alors ! Ceci réglé, j'ai d'autres choses à ajouter. Donc, je me suis fait poursuivre par Teos et ses deux folles, accompagné d'Ekayon, plongé dans cette mouise parce que, hum, il tenta de me suivre. Hélas, si je le semait, ce ne fut pas le cas des trois autres. Mais le second point important, est que je n'étais pas leur cible première. Ni même Ekayon. Avant de me faire découvrir, j'ai pu les espionner. De ce que j'ai compris, ils ont été attirés par quelqu'un d'autre, leur étant également opposé puisqu'il voulait l'ensevelir. Ou autre chose.

Devant le manque de réaction de l'assemblée, il lâcha un soupir désabusé.

-Si c'est un ennemi des trois psychopathes, nous pouvons nous en faire un allié ! Sans mentir, je dois encore peaufiner les détails, mais ce pourrait être une occasion rêvée de nous débarrasser d'eux. Si le type en vaut la peine bien sûr. Mais quelque chose me dit que nous le rencontrerons, un jour ou l'autre. Enfin bref. Le dernier point concernant l'Islande, ne va pas vous plaire. Pour faire simple, je me suis retrouvé coincé avec Ekayon dans la planque, et pour pouvoir nous enfuir, il a fallut que nous passions par les souterrains.

-Une petite minute, fit Zair. Quand tu parles des souterrains, j'espère que ce ne sont pas _nos_ souterrains, ceux que nous gardons secrets en cas de besoin ?

-Tu en connais d'autres ? soupira Zane, ignorant le « mais c'est pas vrai » qui suivit. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, il ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, et la stratégie voulait que nous unissions nos forces pour ne pas finir en amuse-gueules pour arsank chevauché par une folle-dingue !

Tekris tiqua. Hélas, Zane le remarqua presque immédiatement.

-Quelque chose à rajouter, une protestation véhémente et inutile sans doute ?!

Par chance, cette fois, le colosse détenait la parade, dans une réflexion faite au cours des explications.

-Pas vraiment, juste une réflexion. Si je comprends bien, tu t'es retrouvé en tête-à-tête avec Ekayon, au sein d'une alcôve privilégiant la discrétion ?

-Je ne le qualifierais pas comme ça, mais dans les faits…Attends un peu, réalisa soudain Zane. Arrête immédiatement tes sous-entendus ! Et si tu n'y arrives pas, dis-toi que ton alcôve en question se trouvait rempli de zombis marionnettes ! Non mais faut vraiment avoir l'esprit mal tourné !

-Je demande, c'est tout !

-Eh bien tais-toi ! Ou en étais-je ? Ah oui, une dernière chose, enfin pour toi Tekris : le coffret sous vos yeux (il en tapota le couvercle, avant de l'ouvrir et d'en sortir les objets au fil de son énumération) provient des appartements de Lokar. C'est un peu long à expliquer, mais il renfermait la clé de la prison des Imperiaz, ainsi que quelques autres petites choses pouvant être utile – mais ça, Zair le sait sûrement déjà. Le moins intéressant pour commencer : un peu de monnaie, certaines pièces terriennes, d'autres extraterrestres. Un parchemin particulièrement technique, qui, si je ne me trompe pas, contient le résultat des expériences de Lokar sur les possibles utilisations du kaïru hors combat. La traduction est assez pénible, aussi ne l'ai-je pas entièrement déchiffré, mais j'ai bon espoir qu'il puisse nous éclairer sur le fonctionnement du cristal parastien. Un livre traitant de l'origine du kaïru ensuite, complet mais écrit dans un style évoquant les leçons de mathématiques en Terminale. Celui-là, je vais le mettre dans la bibliothèque du salon, si jamais vous voulez le lire. D'autres feuilles volantes sont écrites en anglais, et il faudra que tu me les traduisent Zair. J'en comprends quelques-unes, mais elles parlent soit de l'époque antérieure au Grand Cataclysme, soit sont si glauques que je m'occuperait de les comprendre plus tard. Aussi sont-elles toujours dans ma chambre. L'une d'elles parle de la figurine représentant le dragon autour de l'épée, aussi cela m'intéresse-t-il tout particulièrement. Enfin, le clou du spectacle.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Zane posa précautionneusement les gants portés à son retour d'Islande. Les mêmes qu'il ne quitta avant presque une semaine entière.

-Ces petites merveilles étaient un prototype du Gant de Lokar (à ces mots, Tekris s'agita sur son banc, les souvenirs de la brève possession de l'artefact par Zane n'étant guère agréables), mais notre ancien maître les jugea insatisfaisants. Ils permettent d'accéder au plein potentiel du kaïru intérieur des individus, tout en supprimant les contraintes physiologiques normalement dépassées à force d'entraînement.

D'accord, il comprenait sans problème pourquoi le vert observait les accessoires avec tant de satisfaction.

-Tu as été obligé de t'en servir ? réalisa-t-il.

-Hum, oui. C'était Teos ou moi, sans leur force, je n'aurais pas pu le vaincre aussi facilement.

-Peut-être, intervint Zair, mais si cette capacité est intéressante, elle n'en reste pas moins dangereuse.

-Que veux-tu dire ? soupira Zane, cependant attentif.

L'E-teens rangeait à présent ses trouvailles de nouveau dans le coffret, qu'il cala sous son bras.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous devons nous entraîner à la maîtrise du kaïru, en particulier notre kaïru intérieur. Pour faire simple, on peut comparer avec un muscle : avant de faire, disons, le grand écart, tu dois t'étirer, prendre tes précautions, t'échauffer…Te lancer sans être prêt peut avoir des conséquences plus ou moins grave, allant jusqu'à la perte irréversible de certaines capacités. Le raisonnement est analogue pour notre kaïru intérieur, raison pour laquelle il peut mettre plus ou moins de temps à émerger.

-D'où sais-tu tout cela ? s'étonna Zane.

-C'est toi qui me l'as appris, ça faisait apparemment partie des leçons de Baoddaï.

-Ah bon ? J'en dis des choses intelligentes !

-Bref, à utiliser trop d'énergie que tu ne peux contrôler en temps normal, tu risques d'altérer au final tes capacités. La maîtrise du kaïru n'est pas un jeu de pile ou face.

Zane ne lui répondit rien, visiblement ennuyé de cette considération terre-à-terre.

-Bien, des questions ? Non ? Parfait. Tekris, pendant que je _discute_ avec Zair, prépare le repas. Ce ne devrait pas être très long, conclut-il en déposant un livre à la reliure usée sur l'étagère de la bibliothèque.

Sans attendre de réponses, il tourna les talons, s'enfonçant dans les couloirs à présent faiblement éclairés la stabilité du kaïru touchait à sa fin.

-Si tu ne veux pas le suivre, tenta Tekris, je peux toujours tenter de lui parler.

-Pas maintenant, répondit-elle, le regard perdu dans le vague.

N'ajoutant rien, elle s'engagea à la suite du vert. Sur son passage, les silhouettes d'obscurité se mouvèrent gracieusement, retournant ensuite à leur place, comme si rien ne les avait déjà dérangé.

A présent seul, Tekris fixa un long moment l'endroit où disparut sa coéquipière. Le silence, qui ponctuait sans cesse cette journée, referma ses mâchoires glacées tout autour de lui. L'envie de suivre les traces de ses coéquipiers, de savoir ce qu'ils se disaient en ce moment revint.

Mais plus encore, ce fut l'amertume qui domina ses sentiments.

_Désolée pour le long temps d'attente entre ces chapitres, j'espère que cela en valait la peine ! N'hésitez pas à commenter pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé!_

_D'ailleurs, petite question : selon vous, le prétexte de Zane pour discuter seul-à-seul avec Zair était-il une coïncidence bien placée, ou une mise en scène ?_

_Bonne journée/soirée !_


	13. Retrouvailles en eaux troubles

**Retrouvailles en eaux troubles**

Le plus difficile fut de trouver le moyen de descendre dans les entrailles de la crevasse. Il avait fallu longer le pourtour de la faille durant de précieuses minutes, désormais perdues pour leur course-contre-la-montre, permettant au X-Scaper d'atterrir à quelques centaines de mètres. Enfin, les deux combattants trouvèrent un endroit où la roche paraissait suffisamment solide pour ne pas s'écrouler à cause leurs poids, ne s'effritant que très peu sous les doigts de Zair. Ce n'était pas vraiment la définition d'idéal selon la jeune fille, mais cela restait le mieux trouvé jusqu'ici. Ils vérifièrent une dernière fois la progression de leurs ennemis, et, ne les apercevant pas pour le moment, s'étaient engagés dans la descente au fond du gouffre.

Quoique ne menaçant pas de provoquer un nouveau tremblement de terre au moindre choc, la paroi restait tout de même très instable. La principale difficulté, devina rapidement Zair, était que si la roche en profondeur résistait encore à l'influence du kaïru obscur, ses strates supérieures se trouvait largement corrompues, ne formant qu'une très mince couche où poser ses mains par endroits. Aussi redoublait-elle de vigilance, choisissant avec prudence chacune de ses prises, gardant toujours autant que possible trois appuis. Malgré ses précautions, il lui arrivait encore régulièrement de devoir reposer sa main à l'endroit précédent, découvrant avec angoisse que ce qu'elle prenait pour un affleurement rocheux n'était en réalité qu'un petit bloc, prêt à tomber dans le gouffre si elle s'avisait de reporter son poids dessus. Aussi la progression se révélait plus lente qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et très fastidieuse, exigeant une attention de tous les instants.

Tout au long de cette étape, elle s'était arrangé de manière à pouvoir observer en permanence Tekris, au cas où il commettrait une erreur pouvant lui être fatale. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être beaucoup plus légère que son compagnon, obligé d'emprunter régulièrement des chemins détournés, celui emprunté par Zair ne supportant probablement pas son poids. Habitué à un entraînement drastique, perpétré des années durant par Zane, même après qu'elle et lui se soient retrouvés seulement tous les deux, elle atteignit la terre (enfin, la pierre en ce cas précis, rajouta-t-elle pour elle-même) plusieurs minutes avant le colosse. L'attente se prolongeant (ayant refusé la proposition de l'homme comme quoi sauter les derniers mètres serait plus rapide, les yeux levés au ciel), elle dériva sans s'en rendre compte vers de vagues souvenirs.

Oui, elle se rappelait tous ces moments où, ne sachant pas encore que les combattants kaïru ne doivent pas utiliser d'armes, ni que leurs techniques martiales se basaient surtout sur l'esquive et la manière d'envoyer les attaques kaïru, Zane avait poursuivi son entraînement personnellement. D'abord seule, répétant inlassablement les mouvements appris le jour, ou se battant contre lui afin de « ne pas se rouiller », disait-il. Puis accompagnée de Tekris quand il les avait rejoints. Elle se souvenait de la maladresse du gamin ayant poussé comme une mauvaise herbe, très grand déjà, mais pas bien gros. Zane avait même suggéré de l'abandonner dans un coin la première semaine suivant leur rencontre, prétextant s'handicaper pour des bêtises. Mais ils devaient fuir, mettre toujours plus de distance entre eux et les autres, et Tekris avait suivi sans peine le mouvement. L'adolescente n'oublierait jamais l'expression de son chef d'équipe au moment où il avait pleinement réalisé que leur tout nouveau compagnon était bien plus endurant que ne le laissait supposer son physique. Finalement, comprenant l'avoir avec eux pour un bon moment, il avait accepté de le joindre à ses séances d'entraînement régulières. Au début, Tekris finissait invariablement à terre, le nez en sang si ce n'était autre chose. Mais la première chose que lui avait enseigné Zane avait été de se relever, à chaque fois, et peu importait ses chances de survie. La seconde fut de rester autant que possible en mouvement, afin de se rendre difficile à viser, ne pas être une cible facile. Une chose difficile quand on y voyait pas beaucoup mieux qu'une taupe. Au travers de ces sessions, Tekris s'était tout naturellement mit sous les ordres de Zane, apprenant vite à ne pas se le mettre à dos, évitant de le provoquer au maximum. Le colosse n'aimait pas les conflits directs, une chose ayant fasciné Zair depuis leur première rencontre. Voir ce grand truc, de plus en plus costaud, éviter soigneusement de se battre autrement qu'en défi kaïru, était un paradoxe intéressant à étudier. Et c'était à cette époque, en remarquant le plaisir éprouvé par Zane à commander quelqu'un, à se faire obéir, heureux de cette forme de pouvoir, qu'elle avait commencé à faire de même. En le laissant diriger leur petit groupe dans un premier temps, puis en effectuant ses commandements les plus simples, partir en éclaireuse, lui ramener telle ou telle chose, faire ceci au lieu de cela, et de fil en aiguille, elle prit cette place étant désormais la sienne. Alors oui, Zane fut ravi de pouvoir exercer son autorité naturelle, chose qui lui avait été fermement refusée depuis sa naissance. Et Zair avait été joyeuse de le voir s'épanouir, d'une certaine façon.

Mais cela n'avait pas duré, et sans le remarquer, insidieusement, tout ce qu'elle et lui étaient précédemment s'étaient effacés, laissant la place au chef et à la subalterne. Puis, suite à d'assidues recherches, ils avaient entendu parler du Redakaï, et de Maître Baoddaï. Habitués aux pièges, les jeunes personnes de l'époque décidèrent de se séparer, Zane allant voir de lui-même ce que valait ce maître, et l'enseignement qu'il pouvait prodiguer, tandis que ses deux compagnons, plus jeunes d'une année, iraient dans un foyer, autant pour observer le comportement des humains, que pour survivre le temps que Zane passerait là-bas. Il était convenu que si, passé une année, ce dernier était satisfait des prestations proposées, les autres viendraient le rejoindre et suivre à leur tour l'enseignement du maître. Rien ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Environ onze mois après ce départ, une puissante sensation pulsante au creux de sa poitrine réveilla Zair en pleine nuit. Elle n'eut guère besoin de s'en interroger. Instinctivement, elle savait que c'était Zane. Tout en se levant silencieusement, glissant dans les ombres des couloirs, elle se demanda pourquoi n'avait-il pas dissimulé plus habilement sa présence, comme il en avait prit l'habitude. Une vague inquiétude sourdait derrière sa joie de le revoir plus tôt que prévu même suite à des mois de séparation, elle pouvait sentir un profond désarroi. Il était perturbé, au point de ne pas pouvoir – ou vouloir ? - cacher sa présence à la barbe et au nez de tous.

Elle n'aurait eut qu'à fermer les yeux pour revoir les rues étroites et sales, seulement illunées par la blafarde lumière nocturne. La terre battue sous la plante de ses pieds nus recouverte de débris l'écorchait régulièrement, chaque pas devait être calculé avec prudence. La brise poisseuse, lourde, apportait les relents de graillons, d'urine de clochards et cette puanteur malsaine ayant imprégnée au fil des années les lieux. Comme à chaque fois, elle fut frappée par la taille des fissures courant le long des bâtiments, paraissant pourtant si solides, si épais ! Mais c'était bien insuffisant, et les lézards d'obscurité atteignaient bien souvent les ruelles étroites, obligeant les passants à lever bien haut les jambes s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver face contre terre. Heureusement, Zair n'eut pas à déambuler longtemps dans la ville endormie, sauf pour les ombres à l'angle de certains immeubles plus haut que les autres. Guidée par ce lien partagé depuis l'enfance, elle déboucha sans hésitation dans un quartier de la basse-ville, où quelques sentiers parvinrent à être recouverts de pavés inégaux, pour la plupart volés dans la nuit, et revendus dans l'un des recoins obscurs effrayant tant la petite fille qu'elle était alors. Tekris lui interdisait formellement de se promener seule la nuit sans lui, et indiquait quels endroits devaient absolument être évités, comment reconnaître les lieux de « passage » (il employa ce terme comme une vérité connue universellement, aussi n'avait-elle pas voulu montrer son ignorance totale de sa signification), et des tas d'autres petites choses qu'il devait bien souvent lui répéter plusieurs fois. Elle était admirative de toutes ses connaissances sur cette planète étrange appelée « Terre », sans le montrer, et parfois sans comprendre l'intérêt des lieux qu'il lui présentait.

Elle le retrouva derrière une poubelle à demi renversée, dans une ruelle au sol rempli de cratères, une petite vérole minérale hideuse. N'eut pas besoin de poser la moindre question. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains serrant avec force ses tempes comme s'il voulait la faire exploser. Alerté par le bruit des pas de la fillette, Zane avait relevé le visage, les traits déformés par un mélange de fureur, de déception et de peur. Le mélange se trouvait déjà terrifiant, mais rien n'était pire que l'écarlate cerclant les pupilles du garçon, au point d'envahir presque totalement l'iris. Esquissant un mouvement de recul, elle se reprit en ne le voyant pas attaquer, ou se comporter agressivement. Pas encore ? La question effleura son esprit, puis repartit aussi sec. Au contraire, il s'était redressé d'un bond, se plaquant aux briques froides de la bâtisse en mauvais état sous son dos, doigts largement écartés. Tous ses muscles étaient crispés, luttant entre fuir, combattre ou observer, son regard la scrutant sous tous ses angles, perdu. La plus grosse erreur aurait été de s'enfuir, ou de s'en prendre à lui. Pliant les genoux, elle s'accroupit lentement, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes, masquant du mieux possible la peur nouant ses entrailles.

Heureusement, il reprit ses esprits au bout de longues minutes, laissant son corps tomber brutalement au sol. Le choc ne le fit pas réagir, laissant ses bras suivre le mouvement de balancier induit par sa chute.

– J'ai perdu le contrôle, avait-il murmuré dans un souffle.

Certaine à présent de retrouver son Zane, Zair s'approcha, jusqu'à s'appuyer à la brique, juste à côté de lui. Si elle avait parlé, il se serait refermé comme une huître.

– Il y avait une attaque…interdite par le maître, extrêmement puissante. L'attaque « Reflet de gloire ». Baoddaï (elle supposa qu'il s'agissait du maître en question, et la suite confirma cette idée) disait que nous n'étions pas assez fort. Et ç'a été plus fort que moi ! Je l'ai senti murmurer à mon oreille, j'ai douté, comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas suffisamment de puissance pour tenter cette attaque, hein ? Alors, je ne sais pas trop, j'ai perdu les pédales, et quand j'ai repris conscience, j'étais en train de la maîtriser. J'étais assez avancé dans le kaïru pour réussir ! Et de toute façon, c'était trop tard, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter ! La sensation, si…enivrante ! Et Ky a tout gâché ! Il m'a laissé tombé devant le jugement du maître, comme un bon petit toutou, à me seriner ses bêtises d'honneur et de règles !

Rageur, son poing envoya valser la poubelle la plus proche. Du coin de l'oeil, Zair observait avec soulagement ses pupilles retrouver leur couleur onyx habituelle. Lâchant un profond soupir, intensément triste – ce son seul suffit à serrer le coeur de la jeune fille –, il passa sa main sur son visage.

Puis avait avoué, la voix étranglée :

– J'ai été renvoyé. Renvoyé ! Avec l'impossibilité de jamais me réengager dans la voie du kaïru sous l'égide d'un Redakaï ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Je suis doué, Baoddaï l'a dit lui-même !

Elle s'attendait à le voir pleurer de rage, crier sa peine et son impuissance. Une réaction que, jusque là, il aurait pu avoir, se faisant régulièrement emporté par ses émotions. Une faiblesse que leur père avait exploitée sans vergogne à maintes reprises dans le passé.

Mais son visage se durcit considérablement, se teintant d'une expression qu'il n'avait jamais eue, apaisant considérablement les tremblements incontrôlés de ses bras. Cette expression, Zair l'identifierait plus tard, et devrait la revoir de nombreuses fois, en particulier dès que Ky ou le monastère se trouvaient en jeu. Le désir de vengeance.

Le reste de la nuit passa dans un silence de plomb, uniquement troublé par les gémissements de Zane, luttant pour reprendre le contrôle total de sa personne, la tête sur les genoux de la fillette. Il n'y parvint qu'au lever de l'aube, et ce fut à la fois le dernier moment durant lequel elle était si proche de lui, et la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu de la tristesse déformer ses traits, remplacée par une colère sourde. Non présente en permanence, mais toujours prête à affleurer sous la surface. Apprendre l'intégralité de ce qu'il s'était passé les derniers jours lui prit, à elle et Tekris, plusieurs semaines, le temps que Zane accepte de seulement évoquer le sujet sans casser quelque chose.

Ce fut la première grande fracture entre le Zane qu'elle connaissait jusqu'alors, et celui qu'elle côtoyait enfant. Elle refusait encore et encore de l'admettre, s'accrochant à une image de son chef d'équipe ne correspondant plus à la réalité. Mais avec le recul, elle distinguait clairement la fissure s'élargissant entre aux, comme celles parcourant les rues de la ville, grossissant à mesure qu'elles atteignaient les bâtiments. La deuxième se présenta sous la forme d'un nouveau maître kaïru, Lokar. Promettant de les faire devenir si puissants, qu'il leur serait aisé de se venger de qui que ce soit. Bien sûr, Zane accepta la proposition sans réelle opposition, passant du camp du bien à celui du mal. Et ce fut la dernière fois que les trois adolescents s'entraînèrent ensemble à autre chose que la maîtrise du kaïru, et plus jamais ils ne partagèrent leurs connaissances personnelles n'étant pas en rapport avec la fantastique énergie.

Un vide douloureux la glaça des pieds à la tête, une seconde. Elle avait pourtant cru, avec la reprise de leurs conversations mentales, leur moment d'intimité partagé dans la chambre de Zane, tant de petites choses, au point de presque pouvoir ressentir de nouveau sa présence dans un coin de sa tête – pas grand-chose, mais une sensation agréable à la périphérie de sa conscience, l'impression d'être moins seule…Des châteaux en Espagne tout ça. Comment pouvait-elle encore croire une véritable relation, saine, possible ? Ou plutôt, comment avait-elle pu s'en persuader durant toutes ces années ? Pourquoi ne s'apercevait-elle que maintenant que la fissure les ayant séparés prenait désormais la forme d'un gouffre ? Et comment jeter un pont par-dessus, quand les efforts ne venaient que d'un côté ?

Dans un sens, elle aurait préféré souffrir plus, pleurer peut-être. Mais elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que ce vide, obsédant, remplissant tout l'espace dédié à Zane dans ses pensées, sa mémoire. Seul subsistait le regret.

Que leur était-il arrivé, à eux si proches autrefois ?

Par réflexe, elle faillit frapper quand la main secoua prudemment son épaule. Ayant apprit à dominer ses réactions inconscientes, l'adolescente se contenta de relever la tête, croisant les verres cendrés de son compagnon. De quelle couleur étaient ses yeux, à la base ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

– Quoi ? fit-elle, soutenant son regard presque… Inquiet ?

Elle devait se tromper, sauf quand une vague de dix mètres de haut invoquée par un Stax se précipitait droit sur eux, peu de choses ébranlaient cette force de la nature.

– Ça fait dix fois que je t'appelle, mais tu ne répondais pas, alors je suis passé à une méthode plus…directe.

Seulement là, Zair réalisa qu'il ne faisait plus le singe sur la paroi. Complètement partie ailleurs, elle avait visiblement manqué la fin de sa descente. Super, alors qu'elle s'était promis de rester vigilante, histoire d'empêcher le colosse d'éclater sur le sol style art moderne au cas où il prendrait de fragiles appuis…

Elle haussa seulement les épaules, sortant son X-Reader de sa pochette, consultant rapidement l'écran. Si elle en croyait les données sous ses yeux, la relique ne se trouvait qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres. En se dépêchant un peu, ils avaient peut-être une chance de l'atteindre les premiers !

Hélas, Tekris ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Devinant sa prochaine esquive, son poignet fut saisit, ramenant son corps en arrière pour lui faire face. Un instant, il parut craindre de perdre sa main, à juste titre. Par chance, il réagit avant sa coéquipière, lui évitant une correction…douloureuse.

– Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, Zair. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de perdre complètement pied avec la réalité. Au point de ne pas m'entendre approcher, toi qui m'a toujours grillé quand j'essayais de te faire peur en surgissant dans ton dos.

La combattante ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement à l'évocation. Se retourner pile au moment où Tekris, bouche grande ouverte, s'apprêtait à lancer l'une de ces répliques adorées des humains farceurs était très divertissant. Surtout que cela continuait depuis des années. Il ne réussissait guère à la surprendre, enfin, en temps normal. Mais peu importait.

– Je suis simplement nerveuse à cause de la silhouette aperçue à la surface. Tu as du mal à y croire, d'accord, mais je suis certaine de ce que j'ai vu. C'était Zane, devant nous, à quelques mètres de la faille !

L'adolescent retint de justesse un soupir désabusé, peu convaincu par la diversion. Et pour une raison que Zair attribua à l'agacement de na pas obtenir de réponse, sa moue se tordit en une grimace peinée, quoique, amère serait plus approprié. Oh pitié, qu'il ne se mette pas à ne plus supporter la frustration, tout comme Zane, il y avait bien assez d'un seul caractériel dans l'équipe !

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne crois rien, j'attends son retour à nos côtés avant de me faire une opinion. Mais justement, il m'aurait semblé qu'à cause de cette apparition, tu serais plus méfiante encore, au lieu de te perdre dans je ne sais quelle planète du système solaire.

– Considère ça comme une preuve de ta non-connaissance de ma personne.

– S'il-te-plaît, ne prends pas la mouche ! Je m'inquiètes pour toi, c'est tout. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal depuis un moment, et tu ne veux rien dire à qui que ce soit. Je vois que tu n'es pas bien au fond – attends une minute avant de protester ! -, et j'aimerais, ben, pouvoir t'aider, tu vois ? Mais pour ça, il faut que tu en parles, sinon ce n'est pas possible, au risque de porter préjudice à notre équipe.

– Je comprends. Que tu te mêles de mes affaires, contrairement à tes habitudes. Pourquoi ? L'équipe est si importante à tes yeux ? Tout comme Zane, tu rêves d'un trio soudé détruisant le monde pour régner dessus ?

La dernière phrase avait presque été criée, et elle ignorait complètement pourquoi. Ou plutôt, elle en avait une vague idée, en permanence trop consciente des émotions l'agitant. Après son égarement au sein de ses souvenirs, restait présent à son esprit qu'elle commença à se placer sous les ordres de Zane, uniquement parce qu'elle avait vu Tekris faire de même, attirant la satisfaction du vert. Un des pires choix de sa vie.

Pouvait-elle vraiment accuser inconsciemment Tekris de cette étouffante situation, parce qu'il était indirectement à l'origine de son changement de comportement ?

Son coeur blessé affirmait oui, justifiant même cet état de fait. Sa raison clamait non. Elle avait eu la possibilité d'emprunter une autre voie, mais s'était aveuglé par son désir de contenter Zane. Tekris n'était pas responsable de ses errances et erreurs, il n'avait pas à en porter le chapeau. Et en temps normal, elle n'aurait pas perdu son calme aussi facilement, surtout devant son ami, un soutien par moment d'ailleurs, elle devait se l'avouer. Mais depuis son passage dans la brume d'Adriel, coincée contre sa volonté dans un rêve, elle se sentait perdre pied, complètement paumée, remettant sans cesse en question ce qu'elle savait, ce qu'elle croyait vrai de ce qui était en réalité pudiquement dissimulé sous un voile d'hypocrisie. Découvrant à quel point le cerveau était capable d'auto-persuasion quand on refusait d'admettre la vérité. Dessillée, les nombreuses choses réalisées durant ces derniers jours ne lui permettait pas de retrouver un certain équilibre interne perdue, elle savait qu'elle ne savait rien, et devait à présent se reconstruire une image de la réalité fidèle. Tout en craignant de se leurrer de nouveau.

Forçant ses poings à se relâcher, évitant le regard interdit de son camarade, elle chercha la meilleure manière de formuler sa réponse. Lui donner ce qu'il voulait, tout en gardant l'essentiel au fond de son âme. Une part d'elle-même avoua intérieurement avoir en quelque sorte besoin d'évacuer ne serait-ce qu'une infime fraction de cette incertitude accompagnant désormais chacun de ses pas. Une tâche tout ce qu'il y a de plus pénible, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était nécessaire, avant d'imploser sous la pression de la tempête faisant rage sous son crâne.

– C'est compliqué…Simplement, je me sens un peu perturbée. L'attaque de la forteresse a été brutale pour tout le monde, et totalement inattendue. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour remettre les choses en place. Tu dois comprendre ça, non ?

Tekris acquiesça silencieusement, continuant néanmoins à l'observer. Gênée sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle croisa les bras, grattant nerveusement leur intérieur. Si elle ne s'aperçut pas vraiment de son tic, il n'échappa pas à son compagnon. Il ne rajouta rien, finissant par détourner le regard, au soulagement incongru de l'adolescente. Reprenant le fil de la mission, elle se donna une contenance, dirigeant son X-Reader vers toutes les directions possibles de la grotte, localisant plus précisément le signal.

Son explication dut satisfaire Tekris, puisqu'il l'imita rapidement sans insister.

D'un geste, elle lui intima de la suivre, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Les Stax avaient sûrement eut le temps d'atteindre les statues moaï, avec toutes ces palabres, aussi accéléra-t-elle le rythme.

µµµ

Oubliées les déclarations ambiguës et les souvenirs impromptus. Redevenus à l'instant des combattants kaïru, les deux Radikors progressaient aux indications de leurs petits appareils, de plus en plus affolés. La quantité de kaïru obscur devait être impressionnante pour provoquer une telle réaction. Et évidemment, Zane ne paraissait pas décidé à montrer le bout de sa trogne, comme convenu, histoire de les aider à remporter un possible défi ! A deux contre quatre, Zair encore en-dessous de sa puissance moyenne, elle ne leur donnait pas grandes chances de remporter la victoire.

Mais qu'est-ce qui prenait tant de temps au chef des Radikors pour traîner de la sorte ?!

Non, ce n'était pas exactement la question trottant en boucle le long de ses petites cellules grises.

Quelles probabilités y avait-il que ce soit réellement lui entrevu à la surface ?

Voilà, ainsi formulé, cela ressemblait davantage au trouble l'agitant. Décidément, elle pouvait se voiler la face en invoquant la mission, ses souvenirs, le Père Noël ou même le Grinch si ça lui chantait, toutes ses pensées revenaient à ce sujet. Ce maudit avatar de Zane. Ou plus précisément, le cortège de sensations discernées combinées à l'apparition. Car elle ne tourna pas la tête pour tomber comme par magie sur ce charmant monsieur, oh non, à la réflexion, s'il n'y avait eut que sa présence, peut-être serait-il resté invisible à ses yeux, confondu à cause de ses vêtement couleur de la statue servant d'abri.

Non, en réalité, elle sut que quelqu'un les observait avant même de comprendre qui était-ce réellement. Elle avait prétendu en avoir eut l'intention, seulement la vérité était légèrement plus complexe. Juste avant de relever les yeux, un picotement désagréable, mais cependant familier, courut le long de sa peau, comme une vague de chatouillement, sans être réellement désagréable. Elle en resta incrédule une petite seconde, avant d'identifier clairement ce dont il s'agissait, sans y croire vraiment. Il lui arrivait exactement la même chose au moment précédent l'un de ses voyages dans quelconque espace-temps, quand elle devait choisir lequel emprunter tout en laissant chaque espace-temps près d'elle se dérouler selon son propre rythme, tant de dimensions chantant les unes à côté des autres sans pour autant se croiser totalement, uniquement ponctuées de touchers subtils au maximum avec leurs consœurs momentanément à leur portée. Sans que ce ne soit aussi flagrant, néanmoins.

Ce fut ceci qui l'alerta, une sorte d'espace-temps qu'elle aurait ouvert à sa guise, mais sans que ce soit le cas. Et surtout, séparé de ses perceptions, comme vivant son propre temps de son plein gré dans un espace particulier. Une réalité censée être totalement incompatible avec la notion d'espace-temps, puisque chacun vivait dans un temps parfaitement intégré dans tous ceux de l'Univers. Là, il dissonait complètement, tel une symphonie chaotique qui ne s'imposait pas, tout en ne pouvant pas être ratée. Quelque chose que l'on remarquait tout de suite à partir du moment où l'on possédait des capacités de perception spécifiques, exactement comme Zair. La raison pour laquelle elle ne s'étonnait pas que Tekris ne se soit pas intéressé une seconde à cette étrangeté, cela n'entrait pas dans ses compétences. Zair n'était pas méchante en pensant ainsi, elle restait terriblement réaliste.

Et jusqu'à récemment, jamais elle n'aurait cru possible une telle conformation d'espace-temps. La chose était tellement…Contre-nature ! Encore aujourd'hui, seule une personne possédait cette caractéristique si dérangeante. Une personne auprès de qui elle vivait tous les jours, peinant au tout début à masquer ses réflexes naturels face à une telle contrefaçon. Une personne qui ignorait tout cela, continuant à vivre comme si de rien n'était, comme cela n'aurait pas dû être possible. Chose que Zair avait eut difficulté à croire, bien qu'en ayant la preuve sous ses yeux en permanence.

Un espace-temps difforme, crée de ses propres mains, sans qu'elle ne sache encore comment.

Aussi sa réaction naturelle fut de regarder directement en direction de ces sensations, à la fois surprise du peu de temps mis par Zane, soulagée de le voir revenir aussi vite, et se préparant à quelques répliques cinglantes ponctuées de ripostes. Au lieu de cela, drapé dans sa cape et son petit air suffisant, se tenait-il accroupie derrière un rocher, observant ses deux équipiers scruter le paysage, du côté opposé au sien. Cette vision discrète, correspondant si peu à ses habitudes, intrigua Zair, la désintéressant de la conversation du colosse sur…eh bien, elle avait oublié quoi. Dès qu'il comprit être repéré, Zane avait fait volte-face, disparaissant promptement de sa vue. Elle s'était immédiatement lancé à sa poursuite, mais cessa au bout de quelques pas, l'espace-temps si particulier envolé. Avec son propriétaire, à coup sûr.

En y réfléchissant, si elle se basait uniquement sur le physique de l'intrus, elle aurait éventuellement pu se persuader d'un mirage, d'une apparition formée par son cerveau obsédé par un sujet précis, pourquoi pas ? Mais alors qu'elle n'avait été alertée de la présence intruse premièrement par son instinct? Sans avoir été influencée par sa vision ? Elle y croyait très moyennement. Pas du tout même. Personne ne pouvait copier un espace-temps, elle compris en dépit de son expérience personnelle. Alors soit un individu ressemblant fortement à Zane, extrêmement puissant, venait de réussir ce tour de force, soit il s'agissait réellement de Zane, avec un comportement proprement incompréhensible.

Sacré nom, quel casse-tête ! Certains jours, elle regrettait vraiment de s'être levée le matin !

De nouveau, ce fut Tekris qui la ramena au présent, l'empêchant d'expérimenter le résultat d'une collision entre un affleurement rocheux joliment perpendiculaire au sol, et son front légèrement penché en avant. Hmm, vu l'épaisseur du machin, elle allait devoir lui dire merci un de ces quatre, elle passait volontiers son tour pour l'expérience. Mais pas maintenant, son partenaire l'observait déjà avec une circonspection proche de l'inquiétude parfaitement inutile et ennuyeuse, elle n'allait pas lui donner une autre raison de courir chercher la trousse à pharmacie non plus. Pourquoi ne pas le remercier lors de la « discussion » qu'elle lui avait promit d'avoir, quelques heures plus tôt ?

Admettant que la démarche était un chouïa fourbe, elle faillit éclater de rire. Oh, que la tension permanente n'était pas bonne pour ses pauvres petits neurones bien malmenés !

Pour un peu, s'il n'avait pas fallut rester discrets, elle finirait par terre à mourir lentement en se tenant les côtes. Pas sûre que partager cette idée avec Tekris, sérieux comme un pape, soit judicieux.

Optant finalement pour la folie passagère, il haussa les épaules, levant les yeux au ciel. Sans cesser de la surveiller du coin de l'oeil cependant. En d'autres circonstances, elle trouverait la chose agaçante (elle dépassait largement l'âge de se faire couver telle une donzelle en détresse!), mais incompréhensiblement, là, tout de suite, associée au colosse, la réaction lui paraissait…mignonne.

Mignonne ? Ah, c'était peut-être plus qu'un paquet ou deux de neurones qui avaient soufferts.

Haussant les épaules à son tour, elle tenta un sourire à l'encontre de l'adolescent, au moins pour le décrisper un peu. Inexplicablement, son humeur morose venait de brutalement s'améliorer.

Désormais complètement indécis, Tekris opta finalement pour lui désigner un coin sur sa droite, au fond de ce qui était vraisemblablement la fin de la grotte.

Au contraire du reste des falaises formées à partir des tremblements de terre agitant régulièrement les alentours, déjà instables, l'ouverture pointée pat l'E-Teens présentait une forme ovale s'étendant sur une ou deux dizaines de mètres, les parois irrégulières faisant irrésistiblement penser à un tunnel creusé par un ver géant – et doté d'un estomac à toute épreuves. Des stalactites pendaient du plafond, et si la roche gardait sa teinte bleu-gris à l'entrée du tunnel, elle cédait rapidement sa place à l'éclat violacé, maléfique, du kaïru obscur. Envahissant possessivement la totalité du sol, l'énergie illuminait son intérieur, là où la seule lumière disponible, celle du soleil frappant les gravats au travers de la fissure au-dessus de leurs têtes, n'aurait normalement pas pu l'atteindre. Parcourue d'un frisson, Zair se demanda si la création de Lokar pouvait de son propre chef choisir son lieu de résidence. Vraiment, en ce cas précis, ce dernier semblait fort peu naturel, et encore moins récent. Quoique, sur ce dernier point, plus d'une fois elle fut témoin de la capacité de l'énergie à affaiblir tellement l'endroit autour de sa relique, qu'il paraissait abandonné, ou détruit, depuis des années. Elle parierait sa chemise (n'ayant rien à perdre, puisqu'elle portait majoritairement des T-shirt et des vestes) que s'étalait sous leurs yeux l'épicentre des séismes secouant la région. Et un _gros_ épicentre.

– Voilà un bon paquet d'énergie, siffla admirativement Tekris, résumant sa pensée.

– Absolument, et nous devrions le récolter avant de nous retrouver face-à-face avec les Stax.

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal, le kaïru obscur s'agita, puis se jeta violemment sur l'ovale de son abri, un coup de massue sans force physique, mais redoutablement efficace. L'entièreté de la caverne remua une première fois, à peine un frémissement, l'avant-garde. Puis la véritable secousse arriva, surgissant du cocon de l'énergie, se propageant le long des parois, sur le sol, remontant vers la surface à une vitesse vertigineuse. Venus de la surface, d'immenses rochers s'effondrèrent dans un fracas du diable, faisant réagir au quart de tour Tekris, poussant la jeune fille à l'abri, sous le tunnel menant à la cachette de l'énergie, et juste avant de poser le pied dedans. A leur forme rectangulaire régulière sur certains des côtés, Zair devina qu'une bonne partie provenait des dalles supportant les statues moaï, le reste des débris s'étant détaché des abords de la fissure. Si elle se trouvait ravie d'être hors de portée de ces assommoirs – plus ou moins – naturels, elle regretta la proximité dérangeante du kaïru obscur. D'ici, elle ressentait sans peine sa puissance, et sa malveillance. Pourtant, son monstre de l'ombre figurait parmi ses préférés, sans problèmes, mais l'énergie leur rappelait régulièrement que son utilisation ne se faisait pas « à la one again », disait Tekris.

_Quiconque possède ou manipule cette formidable énergie doit en être digne. Aussi fort qu'un roc, aussi imperturbable qu'un arbre au sein de la tempête._

Elle se secoua la tête en grognant. Et allez, après les souvenirs pénibles, les sermons du passé !

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas resté sous sa couette ?

Au moins, sa théorie se révéla exacte quand, englouties par la terre manœuvrée, les faces boudeuses habituellement tournées dos à la mer s'écrasèrent lourdement, d'un seul mouvement sec, avant de s'immobiliser. Peut-être pour l'éternité, songea Zair, vu la hauteur d'où elles étaient tombées. Mais elles ne furent pas les seules figures humaines à basculer dans le gouffre.

– Mais c'est pas vrai, soupira Tekris, frappant son front de sa main.

Suivant son regard, elle retint sa propre réaction, similaire à celle du colosse. Ky accroché à Maya, elle-même accrochée à Boomer, enfin accroché à une branche, seul moyen pour eux de ne pas s'aplatir bêtement sur le sol rugueux, les silhouettes des Stax surpris par le séisme se découpaient faiblement sur le carré de ciel bleu en arrière-plan.

– À tous les coups, ils vont échouer pile ici, à trois pas de la relique, et nous forcer à provoquer le combat !

– Pas si vite, contra Zair, observant les combattants du bien avec attention, plissant les paupières. Si je ne me trompe pas, Ky vient de sortir son X-Reader. Avec un peu de chance, il réussira à les sortir de là, nous laissant les minutes nécessaires pour récolter le kaïru.

Elle s'efforça de mettre autant de conviction que possible dans sa voix. Le karma ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel, n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'ils touchaient au but, ce serait trop bête !

Dents serrés, elle ouvrit instinctivement son esprit, cherchant à contacter mentalement Zane. Ne serait-ce que pour lui secouer un peu les puces ! Il prenait le thé avec le lapin blanc ou bien ?!

Au bout de plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, elle abandonna, dépitée. Incapable d'atteindre son destinataire, bloqué par une sorte de brouillard semblable à celui des écrans de télé en panne, son message ne parvenait pas à quitter la surface de sa conscience. Zane s'était-il de nouveau fermé à son contact psychique ? Cela ne faisait aucun doute pour elle. A quoi bon, puisqu'ils étaient déjà repérés ?

– Oh le con ! lâcha Tekris, à des lieues de ses préoccupations. Il utilise « tempête foudroyante » !

– Quoi ?

Le pire choix possible en effet. Les attaques dirigées vers le ciel, en présence du kaïru obscur, étaient le meilleur moyen de déclencher une véritable tempête. Une des caractéristiques de l'énergie, accompagnée des cercles gigantesques couleur violette, couvrant le ciel à chaque fois. Comme en ce moment précis en somme. Et bien sûr, des éclairs grenat, symbole de l'attaque lancée par Ky, déchirèrent les cieux, amenant avec eux une pluie torrentielle. Ces manifestations, pour impressionnantes fussent-elles, ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Mais suffisamment pour rendre la branche à laquelle se maintenait Boomer plus glissante que du savon, ôtant toute possibilité de prendre une prise correcte.

La chute des Stax pouvait se compter en secondes à présent.

– Mais quel imbécile ! Ah, ça peut se prétendre champion à ce niveau de stupidité !

– Je ne pense pas, Tekris. Selon moi, la faute vient de son X-Reader cassé ce matin. Tu te souviens, il a tenté d'utiliser les « boules de feu », mais rien n'est apparut. Les dégâts doivent être importants.

– Même ! Quand la petite boîte marche pas, on ne l'utilise pas, ou alors on est bête à manger du foin !

– Tiens ? Ce n'est pas l'expression que tu emploies normalement ?

– Mais si, c'est celle là.

– Pas du tout, c'est, hum, attends, un truc que tu manges en paquets de douze…

– Laisse tomber, d'accord ? l'interrompit Tekris, les joues se parant d'une jolie nuance rosée. T'as raison, mais s'il-te-plaît, passons à autre chose !

– Si c'est pour t'entendre vociférer sans arrêt sur la bêtise de Ky, autant changer de sujet.

– C'est pas ma faute s'il est débile ! Ben tiens, regarde-moi ça ! Evidemment, avec toute l'eau, Boomer n'a pas été fichu de se tenir simplement à sa branche ! Pourtant, il a bien une tête de macaque !

– Tekris ! Je suis complètement d'accord – quoique, le nez me fait plus penser à autre chose –, mais pourquoi deviens-tu tout à coup aussi agressif ?

– Parce que je voulais t'épargner un combat inutile, mais avec tout ça tu vas être obligée de t'épuiser, encore !

– Tu…Pardon ? J'ai l'air d'une demoiselle ayant besoin d'être protégée ?

L'air effaré de son compagnon la renseigna plus efficacement que toutes les paroles qu'il aurait pu prononcer. Bon, d'accord, il parlait encore sans réfléchir, pour ne s'en rendre compte que trop tard.

Heureusement pour lui, l'atterrissage pas le moins du monde discret des Stax le dispensa de répondre. Zair se contenta de lancer un regard d'avertissement, comme quoi le sujet ne resterait pas clos longtemps, reportant ensuite son attention sur leurs ennemis. Dommage, ils bougeaient encore.

– Le kaïru obscur est quelque part dans cette grotte, déclarait sentencieusement Ky, remit sur pied.

– Sans blague, marmonna Tekris, trop bas pour être entendu de quelqu'un d'autre que Zair.

Un coup de coude dans les côtes, ponctué d'un grognement étouffé, le réduisit au silence.

– Oui, et malheureusement il semble se répandre à la surface, ajouta Maya, se tournant de trois-quart.

L'adolescente n'écouta pas la suite de son discours. A peu de choses près, la jeune métisse allait tomber droit sur la source. Se baissant afin de ne pas être visible, imitée par son coéquipier, Zair le défia silencieusement de commenter quoi que ce soit. Suffisamment intelligent pour saisir la menace muette, il referma poliment la bouche, mécontent.

– On doit se dépêcher de trouver la source et de la récolter, ou toutes les statues de l'île vont finir enterrées ici à jamais ! renchérit le chef des Stax suite à sa déclaration.

– Non mais ils sont six pieds sous terre, et il s'inquiète pour des statues vieilles et moches ?! ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner Tekris.

Sursautant, il plaqua la main sur les lèvres, tentant de s'excuser implicitement. Retenant un soupir las, Zair le foudroya du regard en retour, le faisant se rapetisser prudemment. Il ne pouvait pas garder le silence deux petites minutes ou quoi ? Encore heureux qu'il ait gardé la présence d'esprit de murmurer !

– Ils se séparent, chuchota-t-elle à son tour. Essayons de voir s'ils s'éloignent, comme ça nous pourrons récolter la relique sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

– Excellente idée ! Et puis ce serait l'idéal que tu n'aies pas à combattre, pour tes blessures, enfin, hum…

Encore une fois, il avait parlé trop vite, attisant l'agacement de sa comparse.

– Juste, tais-toi, conclut-elle.

Bien sûr, tout ne se déroula pas comme ils auraient voulu. Au lieu de partir bien gentiment aux quatre coins de la grotte, Maya les arrêta presque immédiatement, une main posée sur son front.

– Attendez, je sens quelque chose…Le kaïru est tout proche, juste à côté de nous !

Ah oui, la capacité à détecter naturellement la précieuse énergie…Un don naturel de la seule Stax féminine, que Zair avait tendance à oublier par moments, pour son plus grand dam la plupart du temps.

– Bon bah c'est plié, résuma Tekris, mâchoires serrées.

Décidément, impossible pour lui de rester silencieux…Au moins, Zane restait un grand impatient, mais ne babillait pas toutes les minutes ! Pourtant, l'adolescente ne se sentit pas aussi irritée qu'elle aurait dû.

Bah, elle y réfléchirait plus tard. Pour le moment, elle sortit furtivement des ombres les dissimulant, se perchant sur l'entrée de l'abri de la relique, Tekris décida de se placer à sa droite, légèrement en avant. Zair grommela devant cette tentative absolument superflue de la protéger. Ils allaient se retrouver engagés dans un combat kaïru, tout le monde allait être touché !

Un bon point cependant, remarqua-t-elle, Ekayon n'était plus avec eux. Avec Ky et son X-Reader défectueux, leurs chances de victoire n'étaient peut-être pas si minces ? Où que soit le solitaire, qu'il y reste, et le plus longtemps possible ! Un imprévu idéal, à dire vrai, elle ne se sentait pas encore totalement rétablie pour un combat d'anthologie.

Maya étant sur le point de les repérer, elle s'éclaircit la voix rapidement, les prenant de vitesse.

Sans Zane, ils restaient tout de même les Radikors, fallait soigner leur entrée, flûte !

– Seriez-vous en train de chercher quelque chose ? susurra-t-elle, attirant immédiatement l'attention des Stax.

Moui, le petit ton narquois n'était pas si mal. Un exploit dont elle était un peu fière, vu la sécheresse de sa gorge. Mais déjà, leurs ennemis se rassemblaient côte à côte, formant une ligne défensive compacte.

– Aurez-vous la force de nous le prendre ? continua-t-elle, prenant une pose décontractée, qu'elle était cependant loin de ressentir à vrai dire.

Mais ils n'avaient pas à le savoir, alors autant les énerver un peu.

– Ce kaïru n'est pas à vous, alors n'imaginez pas que nous allons vous le laisser ! rétorqua Ky, poings serrés.

– Surtout que, ben, Zane n'a pas l'air d'être dans le coin. Vous n'avez aucune chance, renchérit Boomer, tout sourire.

Bien, cela avait au moins marché sur les deux garçons des Stax. Seulement, il n'était pas le plus difficile à titiller, Zair se contentait juste d'imaginer ce que Zane dirait dans ce cas précis. Maya , elle, restait concentrée, sourcils froncés, prenant une pose défensive. Attentive au déroulement de la confrontation.

La stratégie élaborée avec Tekris misait tout sur l'ignorance des Stax à propos de leurs propres monstres de l'ombre. Paraître sûr d'eux, même en équipe réduite, pour les impressionner avec leurs nouvelles créatures obscures au moment de se transformer, était nécessaire si les Radikors voulaient avoir une chance d'ébranler leurs egos. Leur faire croire qu'ils n'avaient rien de plus que d'habitude, pour leur asséner un choc salvateur.

– Ah oui ? Alors, empêchez-nous de repartir avec ! continua la jeune E-Teens, le coeur battant la chamade.

– Oui, essayez pour voir ! Défi kaïru ! acheva Tekris.

À peu de choses près, Zair l'aurait félicité de ses progrès d'acteur. Juste à l'écoute, il paraissait certain de la défaite des Stax, voir heureux de se battre. Mais son esprit restait concentré sur deux choses : tenter une dernière fois de joindre Zane mentalement, et le fait qu'il leur était désormais impossible de reculer.

Un mince espoir caressa les Radikors. Maya et Boomer hésitèrent à engager leur chef dans une bataille avec un X-Reader dysfonctionnant. Ils insistèrent même auprès de Ky : ils n'étaient pas obligés de se battre, s'il ne le désirait pas. Sauf que, encore une fois, rien ne se passa comme cela les auraient arrangés.

– Rah…Peu importe, pas question de se défiler, on se bat !

Comment une seule phrase pouvait être aussi insupportable ?! Pourtant, elle prenait bien garde à ne pas le provoquer plus que nécessaire, tout en continuant à faire croire désirer le combat. Un jeu d'équilibriste que Zane résolvait en courant à la confrontation…

– Défi accepté ! finit par clamer Ky.

Le visage peu convaincu des deux autres Stax, tous aussi incertains que les Radikors, serait une consolation en cas de défaite ! Mais ils ne protestèrent pas, joignant à leur tour les poings, se reprenant immédiatement.

Au-dehors de la faille, la tempête à peine calmée reprit de plus belle, signe extérieur de la bataille engagée. Même sans y être directement opposés, les combattants pouvaient deviner la violence des rafales, nombre de sifflements furieux frappant les parois, la luminosité tantôt presque brûlante, puis se retirant dans l'instant, plongeant les angles les plus reculés dans de profondes ténèbres. Un petit effort d'imagination serait suffisant pour transformer les antiques statues moaï en monstres rugissants aux gueules béantes, engloutissant les imprudents ayant l'impudence de leur déplaire. Enfin, Tekris pouvait facilement se perdre dans ces rêveries.

Quant à Zair, elle les voyait comme d'énormes blocs de pierre taillés éclairés par intermittence.

Mouais. Son pragmatisme était un tout petit peu trop proche du réalisme, elle dut en convenir.

– N'espérez pas trop ! Sans Zane, vous ne ferez pas long feu ! fit Ky.

– C'est ce que nous verrons. Il est temps de présenter nos nouveaux monstres.

– Avec plaisir, approuva Zair. Crapler !

– Maneclor ! la suivit immédiatement Tekris

La transformation d'humanoïde en monstre restait un des meilleurs moments pour Zair, une fois que l'on s'habituait à la sensation d'écartèlement, de devoir accueillir quelque chose de bien trop grand pour son corps frêle. La première fois, elle avait cru que ses entrailles finiraient éparpillées sur le sol avant d'avoir fini l'entraînement. La deuxième, l'appréhension domina le reste, et à la troisième fois, elle y prit goût.

C'était encore plus exacerbé avec son monstre de l'ombre, un peu plus gênant par moment, mais jamais dérangeant. L'énergie était toute de contraste : autant libre, elle corrompait son environnement, les imprudents s'aventurant au sein de sa présence, autant une fois récoltée, elle se comportait comme n'importe quel autre X-Drive, sans faire de vagues. Le kaïru obscur nécessitait juste un entraînement plus intense au début, afin de saisir son fonctionnement, un peu différent du kaïru classique.

Une caractéristique des énergies artificielles, probablement, se dit-elle amèrement.

– Pinces dévastatrices ! cria Tekris avant quiconque, étonnamment rapide.

Ah oui, un défi se déroulait en ce moment même ! Si elle continuait à bayer aux corneilles de la sorte, autant ranger ses armes tout de suite et s'asseoir sur une statue échouée en mode spectatrice !

L'attaque de son coéquipier faucha Boomer, heurtant son ventre pour terminer sa course encastré dans l'une des falaises, y laissant une empreinte ovale plus large que le combattant. Rien que pour cela, Zair n'aurait pour rien au monde voulut se prendre cette attaque. S'il parvint à rester debout, le blond eut quelques difficultés à sortir de son sarcophage à ciel ouvert, grimaçant en serrant son abdomen.

– Ça, c'était vraiment un coup bas, souffla-t-il. Au sens propre.

Tekris ne fit aucun effort pour le nier.

– Froztok !

Puis, une fois sa transformation complète, Boomer enchaîna sans laisser les Radikors répliquer.

– Fouet de glace !

Verte, l'attaque fut trop rapide pour que Tekris puisse l'éviter. Poussant un rugissement de gorge, gueule pointé vers le ciel, Maneclor se dressa de toute sa hauteur. De petites pierres tombèrent des étages supérieurs, une petite pluie témoin de la force de ses cris. Heureusement, Zair se tenait trop loin pour avoir à esquiver.

Un sourire sadique au visage, Tekris éclata de rire.

– Ça picote, lança-t-il à l'intention du monstre de glace.

Au lieu de répliquer, l'intéressé retomba sur le sol, esquissant un sourire complètement incompréhensible pour la jeune E-Teens tandis que son attaque disparaissait. Une simple impression due au monstre si ça se trouvait, leurs statures inhabituelles pouvaient se révéler très trompeuses. Encore une interrogation à remettre à plus tard ! Bientôt, elle devrait se balader agenda à la main. Ou répertoire ? Bref.

Elle devait faire confiance au colosse, le laisser gérer Boomer. Et elle, ferait sa part du travail. Soit Maya, dressée de toute son humaine hauteur. Impulsivement, Zair fut tentée de lancer une remarque cinglante, ne serait-ce que pour vanter la créature la recouvrant. Mais cela gâcherait de précieuses secondes.

– Choc briseur !

Elle ne se lasserait jamais de cette attaque ! Rapide, plus que la métisse en tout cas, qui se prit la tête à deux mains, tombant à genoux en gémissant.

– Maya ! cria Ky, jusque là en retrait.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, tenta de le rassurer son amie. Je ne vais pas m'humilier face aux Radikors, surtout à deux ! Harrier !

– Épée de plasma ! lança son chef d'équipe au même moment.

Zair se tenait prête à esquiver, seulement elle stoppa son mouvement en remarquant que l'attaque de Ky, rouge, prenait subitement une teinte verdâtre presque flashy. Mieux, l'épée se divisa en une série de petites balles de même couleur, s'élançant droit vers elles.

L'adolescente connaissait cette attaque, pour cause, il s'agissait d'une des fétiches de Zane. Restant à sa place, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle observa avec une moue dédaigneuse la dizaine de petites grenades partir de tous les côtés, rebondissant sur chaque surface à peu près plane. Aucune ne l'atteignit, complètement hors de portée.

Pour Maya, il en fut autrement. Harrier, créature aérienne, s'envola de suite afin de prendre de la hauteur, un avantage certain sur l'E-Teens forcée de rester au sol…pour se faire frapper par l'une des petites balles bondissantes. Engluée par l'attaque, la jeune Stax tomba lourdement sur le dos, l'une de ses pattes collées.

– Des « grenades visqueuses » ? marmonna Ky, confus. Ca ne s'arrange vraiment pas !

– Tu es censé viser tes ennemis, pas tes coéquipiers ! le sermonna Maya, toujours à terre.

– Je sais ! Va dire ça à mon X-Reader !

– Lance foudroyante ! les interrompit Zair, visant le monstre toujours au sol.

Sa cible n'eut que le temps de pousser un petit cri, avant de se retrouver noyée sous les pierres de l'attaque. Mais contrairement à ses espérances, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour lui faire reprendre forme humaine.

– Oh non, Maya !

– Merci du coup de main, ricana la jeune extraterrestre.

Ky serra les dents, se propulsant en avant, droit vers le combat, probablement dans l'espoir de tirer son amie sans défense des griffes de Crapler. Se retournant face à lui, Zair fit luire ses mains d'une lueur rouge, une attaque de force. Non loin de là, Boomer utilisait les « haches blizzard » contre Tekris. Au lieu d'apparaître sagement sous la forme de deux tranchants en demi-lune, l'attaque se matérialisa en une série de petites haches, plus petites, mais plus nombreuses. Le blond pouvait donc évoluer finalement ? Dommage de s'en apercevoir durant ce combat-ci précisément.

Son souffle se relâcha, sans qu'elle ne sache quand il se retrouva coincé dans sa gorge. Bondissant pour éviter le premier assaut, Tekris envoyait le second balader à la force des poings. Hm, technique un peu primaire, quoique efficace car aucune ne réussit à lui causer seulement une égratignure. Toujours utile d'avoir un costaud dans l'équipe, surtout quand il avait besoin de se défouler.

Prenant le temps de viser, Zair enclencha son mouvement, invoquant l'« étreinte mortelle », dans le but d'enfermer Ky dans une spirale reptilienne suffocante.

Pas assez rapidement.

– Si je ne peux pas lancer d'attaque, laisse-moi au moins me transformer ! plaida Ky, s'adressant directement à son X-Reader. Métanoid !

Comme par hasard, le capricieux appareil choisit pile ce moment pour accéder à sa requête !

Zair rêvait de plus en plus nettement de sa couette tandis que l'humain prenait la forme de son monstre signature. S'il ne put éviter l'attaque, une puissante pression de la créature de métal suffit à la briser avant qu'elle n'ait pu prendre entièrement forme autour de son corps.

Vraiment, l'adolescente se sentait mille fois plus à l'aise avec les offensives moins puissantes, mais plus rapides ! Sans s'arrêter une seule seconde, Ky la heurta de plein fouet, enchaînant avec une saisie de son bras – à croire que ça en devenait une manie ! – qu'il retourna dans un ample mouvement circulaire. Combiné à la force et la masse des monstres, l'E-Teens alla s'écraser d'une manière très similaire à celle de Boomer, un peu plus tôt. Qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire que ce n'était pas fait exprès !

Le pan de roche devait être plus fragilisé que celui du blond, car comme avec le rugissement de Maneclor, une pluie de galets s'abattit sur les combattants, suivie du détachement de plusieurs autres suffisamment gros pour être qualifiés de petits rochers, élevant un nuage de poussière qui se dissipa rapidement.

– Faites attention ! Cette grotte est déjà instable, il vaudrait mieux éviter qu'elle s'écroule, avertit Maya entre-temps relevée, les yeux, inquiets, dirigés vers les hauteurs.

– Ne t'en fais pas, une fois écrabouillée, tu n'auras plus à te soucier de ce genre de détails ! Éclair de l'ombre!

Étouffant à la hâte un glapissement, Maya s'envola dans un puissant battement d'aile, l'attaque effleurant à peine ses pattes monstrueuses. Moqueuse, elle se retourna vers Crapler, restant prudemment en l'air.

– Tu devrais t'entraîner tu m'as complètement ratée !

– Vraiment ? susurra Zair.

Rebondissant sur les pierres, l'éclair ne se dissipa guère, revenant frapper Harrier de plein fouet dans le dos. Poussant un cri de douleur, foudroyée de l'intérieur, Maya se retrouva pour la deuxième fois du combat sur le dos. Mais toujours sans se détransformer.

Pour être honnête, Zair s'était peut-être un tout petit peu inspirée de Tekris avec cette combinaison. Cette fille n'apprendrait donc jamais ? Pourtant, elle s'était déjà pris un « choc briseur » dans la face, une verte réputée pour ses rebondissements incessants tant que la cible n'était pas atteinte.

Elle s'autorisa un petit rire sardonique, avant d'utiliser « éclat de kaïru » sur Ky, le poussant à reculer sous la puissance de l'impact, tombant mains au sol, les yeux fixés sur sa coéquipière. Du coin de l'oeil, elle la vit trembler en se relevant, incapable de faire plus qu'un genou au sol. Une autre offensive, et la Stax ne se relèverait pas, ses réserves d'énergie devaient être proches du zéro.

Rejoignant ses compagnons suite à un vol plané parfaitement exécuté, bien qu'involontaire (un « super cataclysme » sûrement, ou un « tremblement de terre ». Il faudrait demander à Tekris. Encore une chose à noter dans son agenda imaginaire), Boomer amortit sa chute par un roulé-boulé, se redressant rapidement. Il paraissait en meilleur état que ses compagnons cela dit.

Un nouvel élément fit pencher la balance en faveur des Radikors.

– Oh non ! gémit Ky, tournant et retournant ses mains. Après les attaques qui ne fonctionnent pas, et celles qui se déclenchent au hasard, me voilà coincé en mode monstre !

– Comment ça, tu es coincé ? répéta Maya, toujours à demi-assise.

Sautant souplement – mais réception un peu lourde encore, constata Zair –, Tekris se retrouva en une petite poussée près d'elle, grognant férocement. Son regard l'interrogea muettement, scrutateur, aussi elle fit un vague signe discret afin de lui signifier qu'elle allait bien. Sans paraître totalement convaincu, il parut s'en satisfaire, s'avançant vers leurs ennemis. L'adolescente prit quelques secondes avant d'esquisser quelques pas, renonçant rapidement. Ce n'était pas catastrophique encore, seulement l'environnement commençait à sérieusement tourner autant jouer la prévention dans ce cas.

Prise dans le feu de l'action, elle ne prêta aucune attention aux signaux de son corps, frappant de toutes ses forces tout en évitant au maximum les temps morts. A présent qu'une pause relative venait s'installer, le contrecoup des offensives répétées s'abattait, amenant avec lui sa grande copine la fatigue. Une désagréable nausée fit remonter un goût âcre dans sa gorge, les tempes pulsant doucement. Ne pas s'appuyer contre la paroi était un effort surhumain, ou plutôt surextraterrestre. Une chance, Tekris s'occupait de projeter les Stax à l'aide d'une « onde de choc », il ne verrait pas sa faiblesse passagère. Et dire que les monastèriens était à portée de kaïru, et Zair ne pouvait pas aider le colosse à en finir une bonne fois pour toutes ! Elle avait encore la possibilité de lancer une ou deux attaques, si rien ne venait s'ajouter, c'était son ratio normal ! Une fois son petit coup de pompe passé, elle invoquera une attaque rouge, bien puissante, les balayera en un rien de temps, ramenant l'énergie à un Zane sur lequel elle aurait toute légitimité de morigéner.

Il lui fallait juste un peu de repos…Tiens, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait là-bas ?

Ravalant un spasme douloureux, elle franchit les quelques pas la séparant de Tekris.

Pour écarquiller à son tour les yeux. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté l'échange plus assidûment.

Froztok, entouré du halo inhérent à l'invocation d'un monstre kaïru, se teintait d'une couleur rouge, totalement inconnue au bataillon. Bizarrement, elle ne la sentait pas du tout, la nouvelle bizarrerie du jour !

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? souffla-t-elle envers Tekris, une sueur invisible sous cette forme coulant de son front.

– Ben…Il a invoqué un « Froztok Mutation ».

– Et c'est quoi ça ?

– C'est rouge.

– Sans blague ? ricana-t-elle, sa phrase ponctuée par le rugissement du monstre de Boomer.

Son coéquipier ne réagit pas à la pique, scrutant de ses pupilles jaunes le bras de Crapler. Elle se demanda ce qui fut si spécial qu'il s'en trouvait passionné, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle tremblait. Rien d'autres que de petits tressautements, cependant elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine afin de le mettre hors de sa vue. Une simple précaution, ne souhaitant pas subir les attentions croissantes de Tekris pour des broutilles.

– Faut croire qu'il a enfin fait quelques progrès, déclara-t-elle, le ton neutre. Voyons voir ce que ça vaut ! Explosion paralysante !

– Zair, attends !

L'exclamation de Tekris se perdit dans le sifflement de l'attaque. De toute façon, Zair ignorerait ses remarques. Juste au cas où il ressortirait sa prudence du fond de son tiroir.

Boomer resta simplement en place, bras le long du corps, souriant désagréablement. Froztok perdit seulement l'écarlate de sa glace, se parant d'un bleu de minuit.

Les vapeurs céruléenne s'écrasèrent sur sa poitrine sans faire le moindre dommage.

– Tu n'as pas autre chose comme attaque ? fit le blond, fanfaron.

– On a l'embarras du choix, intervint Tekris, coupant toute possibilité de riposte à sa coéquipière.

Le coup d'oeil qu'il lui destina se trouvait particulièrement évocateur. Définitivement, il se fâchait de son manque de prudence. Tant pis pour lui, elle n'avait rien promis.

– Super cataclysme !

Une immense vague de gravats, terre et boue mêlée frappa le sol, grandissant au point d'engloutir totalement Froztok à son passage au-dessus du monstre. Mais juste avant sa disparition, Zair le vit clairement revêtir un rouge sang, tout sourire.

Et quand la déferlante retomba se fondre dans la masse à leurs pieds, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Même position, même air de défi accroché au visage. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre.

– Wouah, très impressionnant, se moqua ouvertement le Stax.

La tête faite par Maneclor, avec ses oreilles pointues et la raie de mulet ébouriffée suivant la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, fut si comique, que Zair dut étouffer un rire franc. Pourtant, rien ne prêtait à l'amusement, ils étaient clairement en train de renverser la vapeur. Ou plutôt, c'était déjà fait, les réserves d'énergie des Radikors se maintenant à peine pour les garder transformés.

Son esprit se rebella, pas comme ça, pas à deux doigts de toucher au but, à quelques mètres de la relique ! Pas avec tous les efforts déployés pour se battre en effectifs réduits ! Sa tempe pulsa plus fort, l'amenant à poser la main sur son front, laissant échapper un soupir mi-désespéré, mi-dépité.

– Ce n'est pas juste…

– C'est aussi ce que l'on se disait il y a quelques minutes, rétorqua Ky. Explosion de magma !

Un jet puissant jaillit de ses mains, prêt à se jeter sur les deux Radikors…mais disparut à l'instant même où Ky commençait à se réjouir du bon fonctionnement retrouvé de son X-Reader.

Un répit de courte durée, Maya intervenant à son tour, face à Zair. Elle reconnaissait bien là sa veine…

– Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Pourtant, tu n'es jamais à court de méchancetés !

– J'ai mal au crâne, grogna-t-elle seulement.

– Désolée, ça ne va pas s'arranger ! Rafale de vent !

Le souffle violent fouetta son visage, passant à un demi-centimètre à peine du nez monstrueux de Crapler. Zair eut l'envie irrésistible de se moquer – ah bon, c'était elle qui devait s'entraîner, vraiment ? Prise néanmoins d'un subit doute, elle releva la tête, résignée…Juste à temps pour voir l'attaque lui revenir en pleine figure, impitoyable.

Une seconde, seul subsista un sifflement désagréable envahissant ses oreilles. Puis elle prit conscience de sa position allongée, sur le côté, et des affleurements piquant désagréablement sa chair. Trop pour être encore sous sa forme monstrueuse. Okay, le combat était terminé pour elle. Over, et qu'on la laisse retrouver sa couette bien chaude. Grimaçant, elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir se rasseoir, puis se relever. En mauvaise posture, Tekris expérimentait la portée d'un « marteau de plasma » quand il vous touchait à vitesse trop impressionnante pour être honnête. À sa décharge, il venait d'esquiver la « congélation » de Boomer. Maya s'était désintéressée d'elle, revenait à la charge de son compagnon.

Impuissante, elle ne put que le regarder se faire propulser hors de la grotte par un jet de plasma, semblable à une éruption. Elle crut voir une lueur sur sa droite, pourtant les Stax étaient devant elle, non ?

Puis trois paires d'yeux se retournèrent vers elle, occultant le reste. Elle tenait à peine debout, sous sa forme humanoïde, ils n'allaient tout de même pas…

– Hache blizzard ! fit pour la deuxième fois du combat Boomer.

Ah bah si. Trop lente pour s'écarter, Zair sentait bien que ça allait faire mal !

– Non ! cria une voix rauque, n'appartenant à aucun des quatre combattants.

A l'instant où elle allait se faire frapper, la jeune Radikors fut soulevée du sol, le paysage de désolation défilant sous ses yeux. La hache alla s'emboîter dans une divinité de l'île, disparaissant rapidement.

Une main massant ses paupières, Zair compta jusqu'à trois, avant de dévisager son aide inattendue.

– Je rêve…Zane ?

– Alors comme ça, je laisse mon équipe sans surveillance quelques heures, et tu joues déjà à la princesse ? répondit le chef des Radikors, son sourire tranchant trop crispé pour être entièrement réel.

– Du tout, je m'en voudrais de piquer ton rôle. (Elle crut qu'il allait taper une crise mémorable. Mais il la regarda, interdit, avant de ricaner doucement). Tu es en retard.

– Si tu savais ! s'exclama Zane dramatiquement. Les tourments que j'ai dû endurer pour finalement vous rejoindre ! Une horreur imprévue m'est tombé sur le coin de la figure, sans pouvoir m'en débarrasser !

– Non mais dis donc, c'est moi l'horreur imprévue ? protesta Ekayon – tiens, il s'invitait aussi ?

– Qui d'autre ?

– Au lieu de vous disputer, et si vous nous expliquiez ce qu'il s'est passé pendant tout ce temps ? invita Maya.

– Une minute, je vais aller récupérer mon coéquipier juste avant. Ce serait fort impoli de commencer sans lui, répondit Zane, calant Zair plus confortablement. Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, j'espère, parce que c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout.

Bien évidemment, une fois le vert remonté à la surface, avec le kaïru perdu, et ses équipiers retrouvés, plus rien ne l'obligeait à redescendre moisir au sein de cette caverne humide. Il avait suffisamment soupé des endroits clos remplis d'ennemis !

Quelques longues minutes s'écoulèrent, puis une demi-heure. Enfin, après une heure d'attente, les Stax, ainsi qu'Ekayon, durent se rendre à l'évidence.

Les Radikors avaient joué les filles de l'air.

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Si vous avez un doute, une incompréhension, n'hésitez pas à le faire remarquer dans les commentaires, j'y répondrais avec plaisir !_

_Sur ce, bonne journée, ou soirée!_


	14. En proie au danger

**En proie au danger**

Le silence, ombre carnivore et assourdissante, enveloppait les dunes gelées s'étendant à perte de vue, comme une chape de plomb mortuaire défiant toute vie d'oser seulement penser à s'installer au sein de la toundra verglacée. Puis, lentement, la tempête gagna les environs, l'épaisse couche de neige recouvrant la glace se mit à frémir sous les assauts des frimas. Continuant sa course, le souffle ondoyant parcourut les rares plaines herbeuses, entrecoupées de plaques scintillantes. Leur apparente tranquillité n'était que façade, le moindre choc suffisant pour fendre la glace servant de porte de sortie aux nombreux geysers sous-jacents, n'attendant qu'un signe afin de jaillir de leur prison naturelle, souffle brûlant au sein des flocons dansants. La bise, d'intensité moindre qu'au plus fort de la tempête sans cependant avoir rendu les armes, caressa ensuite les piton les plus ascendants, s'engouffrant gracieusement dans les hautes passes, se jouant des obstacles avec l'aisance conférée par sa nature même.

Troublant l'ordre indicible et immortel régissant ces lieux éternellement soumis au fouettement des rafales et aux frissons de la neige, un sourd bruit de glissement, comme une porte en terre cuite poussée sur ses rails, résonna doucement, le friselis étouffant rapidement cette manifestation incongrue. A flanc de montagnes, au pied d'un des plus petits sommets, un pan calcaire de la taille d'un homme pivota sur lui-même. Jaillissant précipitamment de l'entrée, deux silhouettes, trop grandes pour des enfants, et l'une encore un peu trop petite pour être adulte, continuèrent leur course encore quelques pas, avant de faire volte-face. Une fois la « porte » refermée, la plus petite tendit les mains, desquelles surgit un rayon blanc-bleu couleur neige, la scellant plus efficacement encore, quoique imparfaitement.

– Voilà, ça nous donnera de l'avance, conclut Zane, battant ses mains afin de débarrasser ses gants de la poussière de la grotte.

Retenant un petit soupir agacé, il les leva à hauteur de ses yeux, examinant les petites déchirures sur ses poings. La peau en-dessous avait prit une teinte mauve, un peu violette par endroits, l'équivalent des rougeurs dues à l'irritation des humains, mais sur sa propre peau. Une conséquence on ne peut plus logique, à force de distribuer châtaignes sur châtaignes à des espèces de zombies sans visages, incapables de comprendre qu'une frappe sur la tempe les mettaient censément hors-jeu plus d'une ou deux minutes ! Enfin, excepté les légères brûlures à cause du frottement de ses gants, rien de grave.

La morsure récoltée sur sa nuque l'inquiétait plus que ce petit bobo. Passant précautionneusement ses doigts sur la plaie, une humidité malvenue transperça en partie le tissu. Impossible que ce soit le résultat du mauvais temps ambiant, pas après avoir passé plus d'une heure confiné au travers de tunnels à peu près étanches. Ramenant sa main, le rouge-noir tapissant son index et son majeur confirma ses doutes. Et histoire d'aider, le vent s'engouffrant dans son col allait lui amener un rhume à ce train-là ! Quoique, il évita le pire, avec la tignasse installée sur son crâne, seule la base du cou se trouvait atteinte, non couverte par le bleu céruléen. Enfin, il fit jouer les muscles de son épaule, satisfait de ne ressentir qu'un picotement supportable. Le fut un peu moins en soulevant discrètement le tissu, constatant un large demi-cercle absolument pas régulier, et un peu trop de peau lacérée à son goût. Comme ça, Tekris verrait qu'il n'avait guère l'exclusivité des blessures au bras ! Au moins, il s'estimait à peu près en état de se battre.

Tournant le regard vers Ekayon, il conclut également sur son génie d'économiser son énergie kaïru en allant à l'affrontement physique. Le solitaire vérifiait de même la gravité de ses blessures, dissimulant mal une grimace de douleur en bougeant sa cheville. Si les quatre marques imprimées sur son flanc droit restaient nettes, un bon signe, les saletés incrustées par les ongles de son assaillant nécessitaient une désinfection rapide. Par contre, son visage restait pâle, son corps ayant tendance à se mouvoir plus lentement qu'à l'accoutumée. Un signe ne trompant pas, l'homme avait épuisé une bonne partie de son énergie, quelques attaques, et il ne serait plus en possibilité d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Remarquant enfin être le centre d'attention des pupilles onyx, son sujet d'observation se redressa, reprenant un air neutre, quoique légèrement enjoué. Et cela intrigua réellement Zane. Qu'y avait-il de joyeux dans leur situation ? Ce type paraissait plus irresponsable encore que Diara, et ce n'était pas peu dire !

– Ça te fait rire ? finit-il par demander, ton sec.

Se tournant afin de lui faire face, Ekayon le balaya de la tête au pied, hésitant à répondre. Encore un détail horripilant ! Bon, à la réflexion, il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne que le solitaire continue à ressembler à un clown stupide tant qu'ils pouvaient sortir d'ici le plus vite possible !

Et accessoirement prendre des chemins séparés, éloignés, sans jamais se retrouver coincés tous les deux une nouvelle fois, il en allait de sa sanité mentale déjà un peu bancale sur les bords ! Et dire qu'il trouvait Zair pénible…Il découvrait une sacrée capacité de relativisation suite à cet accompagnement forcé !

– Rire, pas vraiment, mais on est vivant, c'est pas mal non ? Presque un exploit avec ces zombies !

– Pour une fois, je suis d'accord. Tu as eu de la chance que je sois là pour te protéger, mais n'espère pas que cela se reproduise !

– Hum, étant donné l'état de ton réseau labyrinthique, il y a peu de chances. Désolé que ces créatures soient si envahissantes. Enfin, je suppose que ce qui se ressemble s'attire.

Furieux, Zane le dévisagea, crispant les poings. S'il faisait vite, il pouvait l'atteindre…

– Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends exactement ?! Que je suis envahissant ?!

– C'est pas moi qui le dit, répondit Ekayon du tac-au-tac.

– Alors voilà le comble ! s'écria l'adolescent, levant les bras au ciel dans un geste exaspéré. Je te sauve la vie une première fois, te fais découvrir l'un des secrets les plus important de mon équipe, te guide à travers une série de décombres, je te sauve une deuxième fois la vie dans les tunnels que _je_ t'ai indiqué, puis une troisième fois devant ces marionnettes sans visage ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Me faire insulter ?!

– Je t'en prie, arrête d'en faire tout une histoire, c'était une boutade, voilà tout, tempéra l'autre.

Plus que son expression mi-figue, mi-raisin, ce fut son sourire à peine dissimulé qui persuada Zane de la fausseté de cette dernière affirmation.

– Tu me prends pour un idiot ? J'aurais dû laisser Saïn te faire tomber cette avalanche sur la figure !

Ekayon haussa les sourcils, avant de les froncer, ne souriant plus.

– Tiens donc, une avalanche ? Oh, la cause de la « gratitude éternelle » que je suis censé te vouer ?

– Exactement. Fou comment ta mémoire peut être efficace, quand elle le veut. Très sélective.

– Pas autant que la tienne. D'ailleurs, tu te trouves bien informé, dis-moi ? Je n'ai guère vu d'avalanche pour ma part, et encore moins m'arrivant droit dessus.

– Évidemment, puisque je l'ai arrêtée ! Et j'ai simplement rencontré ces trois tarés avant toi, comprenant leur plan en les espionnant. D'autres questions ?

– Puisque tu proposes, pourquoi es-tu venu ici, dans le froid et la neige ? Sûrement pas pour me sauver ?

Pas la peine d'être un génie pour comprendre que la dernière phrase se trouvait purement rhétorique. Serrant et desserrant alternativement les poings, Zane regretta plus que jamais la résistance du combattant à l'épuisement. Mais il lui devait vraiment reconnaissance infinie, il y tenait !

– Voilà une désagréable plaisanterie ! A cause de toi, nous nous trouvons dans cette situation atroce, je suis obligé de supporter tes bavardages inutiles à longueur de journée, et tu oses demander…ça ?!

– Si ça te déplaît tant, il ne fallait pas proposer, répondit le solitaire, haussant les épaules.

– Quel culot ! Même Diara est moins insupportable que toi !

– C'est parce que tu ne vis pas avec toi-même ! Cette mission est la plus difficile de toute ma carrière !

– Ah oui ? Une relique a-t-elle été détectée dans les environs ?

– Hein ? Non ! Tu ne comptais pas aller récolter du kaïru dans notre état ? fit Ekayon, tout à coup soupçonneux – à dire vrai, cela ne l'aurait guère étonné.

– Donc, tu me suivais bien ! Ne nie pas, tu t'es trahi, triompha le vert, pointant un doigt accusateur.

– Ne me dis pas que ça te choques ? Oses dire n'avoir jamais espionné tes ennemis.

– Je n'ai jamais espionné mes ennemis.

La surprise restait un doux euphémisme pour décrire ce que ressentit le châtain à ce moment.

– Sérieusement ? C'est vrai ce mensonge ? Toi, pas une fois tu as…

Il se tut, sans terminer sa phrase, et l'adolescent savoura son air totalement perdu. Voilà une révélation à laquelle le solitaire ne s'attendait pas !

Cela ne dura pas plus de temps que celui qu'il fallut à Zane pour rouvrir la bouche.

– Tu m'as mis au défi d'oser. Sans préciser si ce devait être vrai.

Ses lèvre s'étirèrent en un large sourire provocateur. Oh qu'il aimait lui rabattre enfin le caquet !

Pas pour longtemps, hélas.

– D'accord, tu as raison, t'es content ? Mais tu ne peux pas user ce set argument contre moi ! Ni contre les Stax. Peut-être diras-tu que ce n'est pas digne des combattants du bien, espionner l'équipe adverse…

– Ça m'a effectivement effleuré l'esprit. Avoue que venant des _méchants_, ces pratiques n'ont rien de surprenant. Mais concernant le Redakaï ? Voilà qui met à mal vos chers principes ! Ne venez pas prêcher quelconque leçon de morale après ça !

– Il s'agissait d'une simple mission de reconnaissance ! Cette histoire nous concerne tous, Redakaï compris, en particulier si Lokar se cache derrière tout ça et ces nouvelles équipes.

– Ces ? répéta Zane, intéressé. Tu veux parler de Teos, bien sûr, et de qui d'autre ?

– Une nouvelle équipe d'E-Teens, des triplés, tous identiques à l'exception de leurs yeux et d'un symbole sur leurs combinaisons. Plus on en apprend sur eux, plus les indices tendraient à prouver que Lokar a survécu.

Un lourd frisson parcouru l'adolescent instinctivement, il resserra les pans de sa cape autour de son corps fatigué. Une simple réaction à la température ambiante, rien de plus…Amer, il ne put que constater qu'en dépit de ses bonnes résolutions, le retour de son ancien maître s'annonçait tellement catastrophique qu'il peinait à accepter pleinement cette hypothèse. Certitude, se corrigea-t-il.

_Tu parles, en réalité, tu ne sais pas comment tu te comporteras face à lui, voilà la raison de ta peur !_

Il referma doucement ses paupières, soupirant. Il ne manquait plus que ça…A tous les coups, impossible de compter sur le monastère pour faire la peau au Maître du Mal, avec leurs bons sentiments et grands principes, impossible à transposer dans la réalité évidemment !

_Sentiments, toujours les sentiments, tant de faiblesses…Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Par le Dôme, le fichu Seigneur Héritier, rien que ça ! A nos trousses ! Mais pourquoi ? Comment nous ont-ils retrouvés ?_

Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il retint un gémissement oscillant entre l'énervement et un début de désespoir. Tant d'incompréhension, de zones d'ombres, sans personne à qui demander…Demander quoi ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide ! Il pouvait gérer cette situation seul, ou avec ses équipiers à la limite !

_Vraiment ? Pourtant ils sont à nos trousses ! __Reprends-toi, allez, tu es le combattant le plus puissant de l'Univers, tu vas trouver une solution, leur faire regretter d'être nés, et surtout de se frotter à toi ! Ta colère est terrible ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'un simple Seigneur Héritier accompagné de ses sbires ? Il n'est guère intouchable pour toi, vu que de toute façon seule ta mort les intéresse. Courage Zane ! Zane… _

– Youhou, Zane ? L'endroit n'est pas idéal pour une sieste sauvage.

Quoique majoritairement moqueuse, la voix gardait une intonation prudente. Presque inquiète. Elle eut au moins le mérite de le sortir de ses pensées sombres, fâché qu'on puisse le prendre pour un faible.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se redressa, laissant ses mains retourner sur ses hanches.

– Faut pas avoir peur comme ça, c'est juste l'équipe la plus forte rencontrée jusqu'alors, ironisa Ekayon.

– Ta gueule, grogna l'adolescent de méchante humeur, le toisant brièvement avant de le dépasser.

Bouche bée, le solitaire ne resta pas longtemps en arrière. Quelques bonds, et il se retrouva au côté de l'extraterrestre, revenu à son éternelle bonne humeur. Quelque chose pouvait-il vexer cet animal plus d'une ou deux minutes ? Zane aurait payé cher pour le savoir.

Une bonne chose, sortir des galeries souterraines calmait crescendo sa soif de paroles. Suffisamment pour sortir des montagnes dans un silence relatif, poursuivis par la tempête. Cette dernière stagnait, ne prenant ni ne perdant d'ampleur, mais gardant toujours les deux garçons en son sein. Une idée ridicule, jugea Zane en la chassant immédiatement. Les évènements récents se trouvaient largement suffisants pour alimenter sa paranoïa encore de nombreuses années, pas la peine de s'en rajouter soi-même ! Pourtant, force fut de constater, à force de lever régulièrement les yeux au ciel, la quasi-absence de frimas hors d'un certain cercle autour de la zone de progression des combattants. Oh, tout ne se trouvait pas concentré sur leurs seules personnes – encore heureux –, néanmoins pas un col, pas une passe ne fut franchie sans que retentisse à leur oreille le sifflement des rafales voraces, s'engouffrant dans sa cape, la gonflant comme une voile avant de plaquer ses pans sur son corps déjà bien refroidi.

Libre de réfléchir de nouveau, Ekayon se tenant quelques mètres plus avant (l'instinct du solitaire remontant à la surface, sans doute. Ils étaient peut-être deux, mais lui agissait maintenant comme s'il se trouvait seul. Bien que Zane ne se plaignit pas une fois de cet état de fait). Naturellement, il prenait le rôle de l'éclaireur, et il se dit ironiquement que sans le savoir, l'homme remplaçait Zair dans sa propre équipe. Bref, l'interrogation sur cause de la présence de Teos et compagnie (un de ces quatre, une appellation plus efficace, et surtout plus brève, devrait être trouvée!) en ces contrées. Dommage, de même que dans sa vision, il se trouva trop éloigné des trois adolescents, impossible d'écouter leurs conversations dans ces conditions. Et pourquoi ce qu'il avait vu ne correspondait pas exactement au déroulement des évènements ? Maya, pour sa part, avait des visions se réalisant toujours, quel que soit ses prédictions. Donc pourquoi les siennes propres pouvaient être ainsi modifiées ?

Finalement, mieux valait laisser tomber ce questionnement au fond, l'important était de réussir à rester en vie, et ceci peu importe le pourquoi de ses visions. Cependant, le comment l'intéressait au plus haut point. Ces manifestations oniriques ne venaient pas d'apparaître comme par magie, oh non, à son grand malheur. Au contraire, cela le poursuivait depuis l'enfance. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première…

_Emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture_, _l'enfant de cinq ans observait attentivement le chaos régnant tout autour de lui. Une rébellion civile, dans le bloc 4, celui destiné à former les futurs soldats du Dôme. A son âge, il ne saisissait pas tout, seulement __que le désordre suivait ces hommes et ces femmes refusant stupidement de servir le__s__ Trône__s_ \- si il avait su, à l'époque…_Ils n'avaient qu'à se suicider, s'ils refusaient de ne pas être assez puissant pour maîtriser le Pouvoir, au lieu de s'en prendre aux autres ! Près de lui, une petite fille, une année plus jeune, à la peau doucement rosée, écarquillait les yeux, y comprenant moins encore que son frère. S'extirpant de la chaleur du tissu, il trottina jusqu'à sa frêle silhouette, prenant sans un mot sa main, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Du haut du manoir de leur Père, les escarmouches étaient encore plus impressionnantes. Un froissement de __velours__, et une autre forme longiligne vint s'accroupir près des enfants. Sans un geste de tendresse, mais couvant avec satisfaction le garçonnet des yeux, elle esquissa un froid sourire. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, elle allait parler, mais se trouva interrompu par de petits coups précipités sur la porte magnifiquement champlevée d'émail écarlate, doré et argent. D'une voix pressée, la femme ordonna à l'individu d'entrer, nouant artistiquement ses longs cheveux bleus en un chignon négligé._

_Entièrement apprêté pour le combat, __le soldat__ salua les trois personnes présentes, embrassant le bout de ses doigts, puis les déposant successivement sur son front et son nez. Son armure, légère mais recouvrant et épousant son corps telle une deuxième peau, était noire __aux bordures cuivrées luisantes, tout comme le symbole s'étalant sur le plastron, une rondache surmontant une flèche horizontale, pointant vers la droite. Le signe de la famille Arstin. Sans armes, une coutume obligatoires dans le Hauts Appartements, il portait une petite besace, de laquelle il tira un rouleau de cuir. Pendant que l'élégante dame saisissait le message, ouvrant le tube, l'homme murmura un bref « pardonnez-moi ». Surgissant des portes insérées dans les trois murs sans fenêtres, d'autres soldats, armés cette fois, fondirent sur le trio sans défense. Sans leur laisser la moindre chance de fuir, ou de se défendre. Criant de terreur, le garçonnet ferma les yeux devant la lame s'apprêtant à s'abattre sur son corps… _

…_pour se réveiller, haletant, étroitement emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture. Il sut qu'il avait crié, les yeux de sa petite sœur le fixant avec surprise. Cela le décida à reprendre un visage neutre, adressant un petit sourire à la petite. Rassurée, elle se reporta son attention sur la bataille se déroulant en contrebas. __S'extirpant du cocon de chaleur, il trottina jusqu'à elle… _

_Se figea._

_Un froissement de velours, et la grande femme vint s'accroupir près des enfants. Sans chaleur, mais couvant avec satisfaction le garçonnet du regard. Fronça les sourcils en le voyant paniquer. Cédant à une impulsion, il se précipita vers elle, ouvrit la bouche pour parler._

– _Mère, j'ai vu… _

_Un bref coup retentit à la porte. Agacée, elle prit en soupirant l'enfant au creux de ses bras, s'apprêtant à ordonner l'introduction de l'homme dans ses appartements. Il tira sur ses vêtements, gémit._

– _Non Mère, ne faites pas ça !_

_Elle n'écouta guère, tentant de le bâillonner avec la main, la porte s'ouvrant comme au peur redoubla, et il désigna le soldat, reprenant de plus belle : _

– _C'est un traître, il va tous nous tuer, je l'ai vu, ses complices sont cachés derrière les portes !_

_Un petit cri effrayé retentit derrière eux, le nouvel arrivant se figeant, la stupéfaction lisible sur son visage._

– _Ne soit pas ridicule, grogna la femme. Ne faites pas attention, la rébellion l'effraie un peu._

– _Pas du tout, protesta le petit, j'ai fait un rêve, et tout se passait comme maintenant, il disait aux autres de sortir, et eux ils sont armés, et il vont nous faire mal !_

– _Jamais, s'offusqua le soldat, je ne trahirais le Seigneur Arstin en introduisant quelconque __arme dans ses appartements ! Et en particulier pour semer le désordre !_

– _Tu vois, fit la femme, serrant avec force le poignet de l'enfant, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, alors tais-toi._

– _Mais je vous jure, c'est vrai, je le sais, là ! s'écria-t-il, plaquant la main sur son coeur._

– _J'ignore ce qu'à cet enfant, tonna l'homme, seulement je ne souffrirais plus longtemps accusations si ignobles, moi qui respecta depuis ma naissance les Trônes et le Pouvoir !_

_Sur ce, il tourna les talons, au grand soulagement de l'enfant. Qui endura guère._

_Furieuse, la femme le rejeta brutalement de ses bras. Avant de pouvoir crier ou protester, une douleur cuisante frappa sa joue, irradiant rapidement son visage. Un nouveau cri féminin perça dans la pièce, une petite masse courant se mettre devant le garçonnet, tremblante mais déterminée._

_La femme exsudait la colère, colère se cristallisant sur la frêle fillette s'interposant. Au prix d'un violent effort, elle ramena ses mains jointes devant elle, plus glaciale que les nuits d'Antarctique._

– _Eh bien, tu as besoin d'une petite…fille pour te protéger, constata-t-elle, méprisante. Sache, petit imbécile, que l'homme que tu viens de froisser est le fils aîné du Maître Phosyas, par conséquent l'un des plus fidèle adepte des trois Tabous ! Un soutien de poids pour cette famille, insulté par un enfant stupide pour… un mauvais rêve ? Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de te taire quand je te l'ordonne ? Penses-tu que je fais cela uniquement pour te contrarier ? Je t'ai expliqué cent fois que… _

_Elle se tut, reprenant conscience de la seconde enfant, totalement perdue à ses paroles._

– _Bref, reprit-elle, il s'agit de la plus grande bêtise que tu aies jamais faite._

– _C'est pas vrai, j'ai sauvé nos vies ! contesta le petit. Ses soldats cachés nous auraient tués !_

– _Ses soldats cachés ?! explosa la femme. Derrière les portes, n'est-ce pas ? Voyons cela ! (elle s'avança tout en parlant, ouvrant la porte de droite) Comme c'est étrange, personne ! (rebroussant chemin, celle de gauche subit le même traitement, crissant sur ses gonds) Là non plus, il en reste une ! Tiens, rien ! Il n'y a aucun traître dans les Hauts Appartement, et tu viens d'insulter le probable futur Maître…_

– _Que se passe-t-il ? fit innocemment une seconde voix féminine._

_La fillette sourit enfin, tendant les bras à la nouvelle arrivante. Au contraire de la première, elle était petite, très menue, mais son minois faisait pâlir d'envie la plupart des femmes du Dôme, en particulier ses yeux émeraudes, plus foncés que ceux de l'enfant qu'elle prit dans ses bras._

– _Je viens de croiser le Seigneur Héritier Phosyas, poursuivit-elle, il paraissait furieux._

– _Ce n'est rien Lasne, un simple malentendu, nous nous sommes mal compris, tout est de ma faute, répondit l'autre, stoïque, gardant le visage aussi neutre que possible._

– _Je vois. (les yeux de la nouvelle arrivante dérivèrent sur le garçonnet, toujours par terre) Averitia, ne serait-ce pas cet enfant, la cause de cette agitation ? _

– _Nullement, il est parfaitement éduqué, seulement un peu fatigué. En courant, il est tombé sur les tapis, une petite erreur de jeunesse. Ta petite le confirmera, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?_

_L'intéressée ne répondit pas, observant alternativement sa mère, la femme devant elle, et le garçonnet._

– _Ne t'en fais pas, fille, sourit Lasne, nous en reparlerons toutes les deux. Très chère, vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que nous nous retirions ?_

– _Nullement, faites comme bon vous semble, répondit Averitia, sans pour autant forcer son sourire._

_À peine la porte refermée, elle cessa de prétendre, tournant ses prunelles mauves vers l'enfant._

– _À cause de toi, je vais devoir mentir au Maître Arstin, me ridiculiser, tout en empêchant le Seigneur Héritier Phosyas de répandre la vérité ! Mieux vaut que tu vailles l'intérêt que je déploierai à ma peine. Au moins, tu as la fille de cette garce dans ta poche, voilà une satisfaction douce à mon coeur déçu. Elle ne parleras pas, pour t'éviter les ennuis. (se rappelant soudainement quelque chose, elle tressaillit, nouant élégamment ses cheveux en un chignon faussement négligé) Reste là, je vais à la rencontre de ce soldat, l'affaire doit absolument rester entre nous trois. Et surtout, ne parles plus jamais de tes visions._

_Visions, avait-elle dit. Pas cauchemars. Si l'enfant qu'il était ne pensait qu'à sa future punition, une seule question, avec le recul, trottait depuis des années dans la tête de l'adolescent._

_Que savait-elle vraiment ?_

_Si seulement, juste cette fois, tout s'était déroulé selon ses plans… _

Et maintenant, ses fichues visions se révélaient exactes, en même temps que débarquaient Teos et sa clique !

Rageur, il frappa du poing la congère la plus proche. Il n'y comprenait rien à rien ! Sans parler de cette impression persistante comme quoi Zair et Tekris en savaient plus qu'ils ne voulaient l'avouer !

– Sans vouloir te vexer, c'est complètement inutile, ce que tu viens de faire, déclara Ekayon.

S'il adoptait un ton neutre, voir moqueur, les yeux gris-bleu lui accordaient pourtant une attention globale. Ils l'observaient, sans réellement le regarder, et Zane éprouvait la désagréable sensation qu'il devinait chacune de ses pensées, captait chacun de ses gestes. Il allait devoir se montrer plus prudent, s'il ne voulait pas trahir quoi que ce soit devant lui. Quant à savoir quel était ce quoi que ce soit, la réponse fut simple.

Absolument tout.

– Nerveux ? reprit l'autre, rivant son attention sur les plaines s'étendant désormais devant eux.

Bon, Zane ne se rappelait plus comment leur marche les mena jusqu'ici. Faire attention, vraiment.

Surtout en marchant aux côtés d'un ennemi. Pire, un agaçant monastèrien insupportable !

– Prudent seulement. Avec notre niveau d'énergie, se battre risquerait de nous coûter cher.

– Bah, cette étrange équipe a bien dû épuiser une partie de ses réserves, non ?

L'adolescent grimaça. Il avait bien l'envie de ne rien répondre, le laissant apprendre à ses dépends les capacités enquiquinantes de Teos, histoire de lui donner indirectement une leçon. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter les trois combattants seul, si le solitaire se retrouvait à terre par excès de confiance.

Un ricanement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Voilà qu'il se mettait à raisonner de manière totalement opposée à son habitude ! Les conséquences de se trouver confronté à plus fort que soi trop souvent ?

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Teos n'était pas plus fort, simplement plus fourbe, enfin…Les Radikors aussi gagnaient cette réputation…Bref, ils devaient bien avoir un talon d'Achille !

– Ne les sous-estiment pas, grommela-t-il, ça te jouerais des tours. Vois-tu quelque chose ?

– Rien, excepté que la tempête à l'air de redoubler. C'est le moment où jamais de s'envoler, non ?

– Vraiment ? Explique-moi comment tu vas faire ? Hors de question de te porter !

Tout sourire, Ekayon dirigea sa main vers l'une de ses épaisses bottes. En l'observant de plus près, Zane vit trois boutons, disposés sur la tranche de la chaussure, sous une doublure conçue pour les protéger. Quand l'homme pianota rapidement, du geste d'un habitué, un petit jet de flammes en sortit. Surpris, l'E-Teens se recula de deux bons pas, peinant à en croire ses yeux.

Avec un naturel que seule conférait l'expérience, le monastèrien s'éleva de quelques mètres, vérifiant le bon arrangement de ses mitaines, pourtant parfaitement en place.

– D'accord, tu en as d'autres, des surprises du genre ? questionna-t-il, vexé sans vouloir l'admettre.

– Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. A toi de le découvrir !

– N'y comptes pas, dès que cette stupide mission sera terminée, je t'enterrerais dans le coin le plus paumé d'Alaska si jamais nos chemins se recroisent sans que Zair et Tekris ne soient avec moi !

– Pourquoi ce pays en particulier ?

Sérieusement, il ne pouvait pas ricaner, ou faire sa bravache, comme tout humain normalement constitué ?!

– J'aime pas l'Alaska, ça te pose un problème ?

– Du tout, ça me laisse froid.

Zane leva les yeux au ciel, sur le point d'envoyer le détestable jeune homme dans un geyser. Ledit jeune homme mimant une petite mélodie sur une batterie (s'il se souvenait de l'explication de Tekris, il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie terrienne quand l'un de ses habitant lançait une vanne, souvent un peu bête. Complètement idiot en somme, et très agaçant), toujours en l'air.

Se payant le culot, il s'envola à son tour, dépassant en une fraction de seconde son compagnon imposé, rasséréné par le « non mais ce n'est pas du jeu ! » qui suivit. Une fois en l'air, il douta de la sûreté de la manœuvre, mais se rassura en songeant que les frimas les dissimuleraient probablement aux yeux indésirables. Qu'au moins ce maudit mauvais temps serve à quelque chose !

Ekayon ne se laissa guère distancer longtemps, dédiant un petit salut de la main à l'E-Teens une fois à seulement deux jets de flèches de lui. Il serra les dents, le foudroyant du regard afin de le dissuader de s'approcher plus avant. L'autre haussa les épaules, s'appliquant à ne pas se faire emporter par les vents furieux, redoublant de violence. Intérieurement, Zane pesta contre les éléments si la tempête continuait à s'intensifier, ils allaient devoir trouver un abri, ne serait-ce que pour le joujou d'Ekayon. Ce dernier était peut-être performant, néanmoins il ne valait pas une bonne vieille capacité naturelle, bien plus stable. Quoique, à sa décharge, l'adolescent devait avouer qu'il cachait bien ses quelques difficultés à voler droit.

– Il faut vraiment se dépêcher, fit soudainement l'homme. Regarde ce qui nous arrive droit dessus !

Suivant la direction indiquée, il distingua, au plus fort des tourbillons neigeux, une masse plus sombre, dirigée droit vers eux. Informe à cette distance, elle n'en restait pas moins menaçante, et sans savoir de quoi il était exactement question, Zane n'éprouvait pas le moins du monde l'envie d'aller expérimenter la sensation une fois pris dans l'oeil du cyclone. Une expression qu'aimait Tekris, ça aussi.

Une petite minute ! Elle bougeait un peu vite cette forme, quand même…Déjà, il parvenait à en voir les contours, alors qu'à peine quelques secondes auparavant, ce n'était qu'une tâche à peine détachée du fond.

Son coeur s'accéléra notablement, alors qu'il réalisait, poings serrés.

– Ce n'est pas la tempête, hurla-t-il à Ekayon pour couvrir le bruit du vent. Ce sont eux !

À peine eut-il le temps d'achever sa phrase. Un puissant rugissement coupa net toute possibilité de réplique au solitaire. Déchirant le cotonneux brouillard environnant, une gueule disproportionnée fondit sur le combattant du bien. Un instant, Zane craignit pour son sort heureusement, les puissantes mâchoires claquèrent le vide, à un poil du crâne de sa proie. Néanmoins, l'arsank se retourna, battant si fortement des ailes, que les propulseurs ne tinrent pas, emmenant l'homme vers une chute tourbillonnante dans la toundra. Sa queue fouetta l'air, cueillant l'adolescent à la poitrine, le projetant avec brutalité au sol. L'attaque avait duré moins d'une poignée de secondes.

Sonné, Zane grogna, se relevant immédiatement instinctivement. Dans un combat, surtout désavantagé comme celui-là, rester au sol signait fatalement la défaite. Définitive. Si le monde tangua devant ses yeux mi-clos, il ne regretta pas d'être debout, secouant son corps afin de le débarrasser de l'envahissante poudreuse. Non loin de là, le solitaire reprenait à son tour ses esprits, plus précautionneux.

Sautant de l'animal au sol, Teos et Saïn coururent vers leurs cibles, dans un ensemble parfaitement synchronisé. D'accord, songea Zane, ils passent aux choses sérieuses ! Eh bien, ils ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise ! Hors de question de perdre si près du but !

Prenant son élan, il imita les deux adolescents, poussant sur ses jambes pour gagner le maximum de vitesse en un minimum de temps. Du coin de l'oeil, il distingua Ekayon se lançant à son tour dans la course, le suivant de près. Une désagréable impression de déjà-vu titilla sa mémoire, qu'il repoussa impitoyablement.

Saïn lança les hostilités.

– Slab ! invoqua-t-elle, hurlant de joie quand son corps se distendit, jusqu'à prendre la forme de la créature mi-aquatique, mi-terrestre. Explosion de photons !

Et en plus, ils voulaient en finir le plus vite possible !

L'attaque, dont le nom proprement inconnu pris Ekayon au dépourvu, équivalait à un rayon d'énergie bleutée, en bien plus brillant. Zane se baissa prestement, effectuant une glissade sur le côté contrôlée, se redressant sur ses pieds dans le même mouvement. Heureusement, il était apparemment la cible, permettant au solitaire de ne pas se faire happer à cause de la surprise.

Continuant sa volte-face, il se plaça entre Saïn et Ekayon. Ce dernier avait déjà plus ou moins affronté une première fois le démon à la peau noir, ses chances de le vaincre augmentaient s'il le laissait face à lui, plutôt que contre Saïn, dont il ne connaissait rien.

Répliquant sans attendre, une « fureur Radikors » fusa droit sur la vipère, visant la tête. Inclinant son buste en arrière, l'attaque frôla le visage à présent penché de cette dernière, qui se redressa tout aussi rapidement. Son pied s'élança vers l'avant en une courbe dangereuse, et si elle ne se trouvait pas suffisamment proche pour atteindre physiquement l'adolescent, une décharge d'énergie jaillit de sa plante. Elle retomba lourdement sur le sol, effectua un nouveau geste de la jambe, dirigé vers le haut, et une seconde décharge suivit sa jumelle, légèrement décalée. Zane esquiva la première d'un volte-face rapide, mais, incliné de biais, le rayon ne lui laissa d'autre choix que de se trouver sur la trajectoire du suivant. Projeté sur plusieurs pas, il se retrouva allongé sur le flanc, grimaçant en constatant la dureté de la glace sous la poudreuse.

Ayant constaté la rapidité de son adversaire auparavant, Ekayon commença les offensives, évitant les attaques rouges, les plus dépensières en énergie, afin de s'économiser un peu. Une « électro-rafale » manqua de peu sa cible, Teos disparaissant dans un éclat grisâtre. Il réapparut à un bras du jeune homme, lui adressant un atemi brutal au plexus. Le souffle coupé, il ne put qu'encaisser le coup porté à sa cheville déjà atteinte. Une douleur brûlante remonta le long de sa jambe, laissant son coeur au bord des lèvres. Il devait rêver, cette façon d'agir était loin de correspondre au Code d'Honneur !

Et sa surprise ne s'arrêta pas là. Envoyant une « lame foudroyante » sur le noir, il crut l'avoir enfin touché, l'autre n'ayant pas pu l'éviter. Mais une fois la fumée dissipée, nul extraterrestre effondré sur les congères, ni d'extraterrestre non plus. Une vive piqûre aux côtes, à peu près là où la char se fit lacérer, lui arracha un petit cri de surprise. Pirouettant, il dédia un regard noir à Teos, désormais devant lui. Puis remarqua le poignard qu'il tenait en main. Le rouge gouttant de la lame, plus particulièrement.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, il passa sa main sur son flanc, serrant les dents. Un filet écarlate tâchait sa peau, formant de curieuses arabesques presque poétiques. De nouveau, Teos disparut.

Le solitaire n'eut pas à le chercher longtemps, averti par son instinct, son « fouet à énergie » happa en plein vol les pics aussi épais que son bras, ressemblant davantage à des lances grossières, des « pointes malveillantes » de leur doux petit nom. Mais le noir lança une nouvelle salve, tout aussi véloce. Haletant, le combattant sauta sur le côté, glissa au sol, fit courageusement front, comprenant ne pas avoir la force de repousser l'assaut. Ce ne fut pas suffisant. Peut-être, en pleine possession de ses moyens, aurait-il pu s'en sortir de justesse, hélas, rendu plus lent par la fatigue et la perte d'énergie, blessé, sous un feu nourri, une première pointe l'atteignit au bras, puis au torse. La troisième lui fit faire un vol plané.

Juste avant l'impact, une ombre gigantesque le recouvrit, happant le jeune homme entre ses griffes. Sonné, il mit une petite seconde à saisir pourquoi, au lieu de l'emporter au loin, ou de le broyer comme un vulgaire fétu de paille, l'animal s'élevait de plus en plus haut.

Puis, tout devint plus clair quand, une fois suffisamment élevé pour ne distinguer que de petits point à la place des combattants, les serres s'ouvrirent. Le vent siffla désagréablement à ses oreilles, alors que défilaient devant ses yeux un ensemble de couleur informe, en majorité claires, sans pouvoir les distinguer clairement. C'était une sensation étrange de se retrouver en chute libre, il éprouvait la sensation d'être plus lourd que la pierre, mais en même temps, il aurait été bien en peine d'affirmer tomber tant le frottement autour de son corps le soutenait. Quelle étrange empyrée…

En contrebas, Zane se mit sur le dos, poussa sur ses jambes afin de se retrouver debout. Abaissant de biais son corps en glissant son pied de côté, il évita de justesse ce qui ressemblait à un jet de glace.

– Liens de plasma ! siffla Saïn.

Sautant vers l'avant en décuplant sa vitesse, l'adolescent se lança dans une course brusque à l'assaut de la jeune femme. Une nouvelle déflagration d'énergie – _au moins, son kaïru de Thiers se trouve moins travaillé que celui de ses compatriotes ! - _siffla à ses oreilles, et il dut bondir sur une congère afin de se propulser.

Cela lui permit de se retrouver à quelques pas de la vipère. Feintant vers la droite, il se plaqua en réalité au sol, gagnant quelques pas. Prenant appui sur ses bras, il pivota, cueillant la combattante avec un coup de pied fouetté, suivit d'un « œil de terreur ». Agile, elle échappa aux rayons du globe oculaire, mais ce dernier s'écrasa au final contre elle, la faisant ployer le genou. Continuant sa course, Zane fit scintiller ses mains de vert, une attaque éclair pour la mettre définitivement hors jeu.

– Collision démente !

Il tourna la tête. Teos se tenait sur une petite surélévation de la plaine, ayant bien prit le temps de viser apparemment. Tout à lui. Il grogna d'avance, ayant par le passé expérimenté la violence de l'attaque.

À son grand agacement, la douleur fut exactement comme dans son souvenir. Cuisante, et purement physique. Le choc subit par son dos manqua le faire tourner de l'oeil, uniquement retenu par un reste de fierté et de refus de céder si facilement. Un craquement sinistre se répercuta dans l'immensité tourbillonnante. Une fissure prit forme, s'élargissant rapidement, suivie sur toute sa longueur par un souffle touffu, libéré dans l'air avec un « pshhh » n'annonçant guère de bonnes choses.

Au diable la prestance, Zane se contenta d'une roulade on ne peut plus classique pour ne pas se faire atteindre par le geyser, la chaleur dégagée heurtant son visage, de petites gouttes de sueur suivant sa trace. Une nouvelle fois debout, encouragé par ses réflexes, un direct du droit le cueillit au torse. Frappant insidieusement sa plaie. Ignorant la douleur faisant vaciller sa vision, brûlant son corps au fer rouge, il saisit au vol le poignet de Saïn. Plaçant dans le même temps son bras sous le sien, il le pivota d'un coup sec, suivant le mouvement afin de ne pas s'auto-faire tomber. Vu la situation, ce serait le comble ! Tentant de résister, la vipère se retrouva par contre entraînée, tournant sur elle-même en étant soulevée du sol, puis retombant sans douceur sur ce dernier, dos en premier.

Chancelant, Zane manqua siffler de dépit en remarquant Teos joindre les mains, son corps entier nimbé de l'aura artificielle bien trop connue. S'il ne se trompait pas, il n'avait aucune chance d'en réchapper cette fois, pas avec ce qu'il allait lancer ! Si ce maudit combattant solitaire tenait sa réputation, au lieu de s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes, la situation n'en serait pas à ce point ! A tous les coups, il devait être loin, ce fils de lâche ! A ce propos, réalisa-t-il, Adriel n'était pas intervenue depuis le début du combat ? Pourtant, elle n'hésitait jamais à courir s'occuper de son très cher Seigneur Héritier, au point d'avoir lancé les hostilités sur la plateforme, quelques heures auparavant. Une éternité…

Se mettant en position de défense, dernier recours, le chef des Radikors balaya le ciel du regard. Les flocons furieux, dansant dans la bise véloce, masquaient efficacement sa visibilité. Heureusement, l'arsank d'Adriel se trouvait largement assez massif pour être repérable à des kilomètres.

Tout se passa très vite. Une fraction de seconde, il se fit la réflexion de la stupidité de se trouver si loin du champ de bataille, en particulier quand on possédait un tel appui aérien. Juste après, une forme minuscule comparée à la stature de l'animal chuta, vaguement freinée par les frottements du mauvais temps, mais sans parachute de secours visiblement. Adriel avait-elle la capacité de voler ou quoi ?!

Enfin, il comprit. Crut avoir gelé sur place.

Ekayon ne le laissait pas tomber, c'était _le solitaire_ en train de chuter !

L'énergie déployée par Teos, jusque là l'entourant d'un halo impressionnant, se condensa, concentrée entre ses mains en prenant la forme d'une boule tenant entre ses paumes. Tant d'énergie, pressée, forcée de tenir en un si petit compartiment comparée à sa masse, provoquerait d'immenses dégâts une fois relâchée. Tout en épuisant le combattant ayant lancé l'attaque. Si Teos prenait son risque, laissant à son adversaire quelques précieuses secondes pour fuir, signifiait qu'il était certain de réunir assez de puissance pour l'atteindre où qu'il aille. Vraiment une journée pourrie !

Sa décision fut prise en une fraction de seconde. Seul un Maître kaïru pouvait espérer être suffisamment fort pour contrer pareille offensive, Zane le savait personnellement. Il n'y avait certes pas de Redakaï dans les environs. Mais il pouvait acquérir leur forces, même sans leur maîtrise !

Sa main traça naturellement un cercle au contour rougeâtre dans les airs.

Teos leva le bras, tel un batteur sur le point d'exécuter le lancer de sa carrière. Zane saisit le boîtier de Lokar, saisissant sa seule chance d'espérer s'en sortir à peu près indemne.

Il enfila les gants au moment où Teos laissait la pression voler dans tous les sens.

Mobiliser son kaïru intérieur, à ce moment précis, fut l'une des pires souffrances jamais éprouvée dans sa vie. Ériger une barrière en une fraction de seconde assez costaude pour s'empêcher de souffrir atrocement en fut une autre. Étonnamment, il trouva l'énergie déployée par Teos moins violente qu'il ne l'eut crut. Comme s'il voulait le blesser afin de le laisser hors d'état de nuire pour longtemps, sans l'achever.

Ridicule. Lors de leur première rencontre, il tenta de le planter avec un poignard ! Rien ne laissait supposer quelconque changement à ce niveau. Surtout, ce n'était guère le moment d'en perdre.

Laissant un bras tendu à craquer devant lui, l'autre créa un portail. Mobilisant la conscience n'étant pas totalement concentrée sur « maintenir la protection histoire de survivre plus de trois minutes », il le projeta loin de lui, criant de douleur. Peut-être Teos n'utilisait pas l'entièreté de sa puissance, mais ce n'était déjà pas mal ! Que ça s'arrête vite, il n'allait pas tenir éternellement !

Au tout dernier instant, celui où Ekayon se préparait à sentir l'horreur d'une collision entre sa chair et les arêtes tranchantes du givre (il espéra même ne pas causer trop de souffrances à Maître Atock. Pauvre homme, lui qui était si bon, au point de recueillir un pauvre amnésique, sans lui poser la moindre question ! Il savait bien le choc que ressentirait le Redakaï, si lié avec le solitaire), il ferma les yeux. Une lâcheté, certes, mais il pouvait bien se l'accorder, alors que ses os se trouvaient sur le point de se briser !

La pire mission de sa vie, décidément, commenta-t-il en son fort intérieur.

Il atterrit bien sur le sol, comme prévu. Mais pas de la manière imaginée.

Un instant, il se sentit comme traversé par une matière immatérielle. Ou plutôt, eut l'impression de franchir cette étrange masse incomparable. Deux fois fois. Avant de se retrouver nez dans la poudreuse. Vivant. Alors que jusque là, il chutait le dos dirigé vers le sol.

Certes, ses muscles restaient douloureusement endoloris, et ses blessures l'élançaient atrocement. Mais s'il avait mal, son heure de rejoindre ses ancêtres, quels qu'ils puissent être, se trouvait inexplicablement retardée. Il entendait les hurlements rageurs des souffles balayant la plaine, entendait vaguement quelques sons, quoique ouatés, il humait les restes encore fumants des attaques kaïru lancées, il sentait la fraîcheur sous ses vêtements, voir sur sa peau par endroit.

Ce ne fut pas la seule chose qu'il sentit. Ses sens retrouvant sans mal une qualité acceptable, le déploiement d'énergie l'entourant frappa le solitaire de plein fouet. Pas la peine de posséder la sensibilité de Maya, pour comprendre l'importance des forces mises en jeu !

S'ébrouant, il releva la tête, s'accroupissant avec maintes précautions, épargnant au maximum les parcelles douloureuses. Médusé, il n'articula pas un son, hésitant entre rêve et réalité.

Réalité, définitivement. Sinon, il se serait déjà relevé au lieu de supporter un mal de chien !

Une masse compacte d'énergie, parcourue d'éclair presque blanc, cernaient les deux garçons. Car, constata-t-il, Zane se tenait à quelques pas de lui, maintenant désormais des deux bras l'espèce de coupole écarlate, parsemée ça et là de lueurs bleutées disparaissant rapidement. Et le solitaire ne possédait pas l'exclusivité de la souffrance, s'il se fiait aux grimaces et aux grognements peignant le visage de l'E-Teens. Fronçant les sourcils, il distingua, abandonnés aux pieds de l'adolescent, ses gants, à côté d'un petit coffret précieusement ouvragé. Quelques feuillets volants menaçaient de se perdre dans les rafales secouant la fragile protection.

Mi-marchant, mi-rampant, Ekayon avança jusqu'à lui, refermant le couvercle après avoir rassemblé tout ce qui traînait. En écoutant seulement son désir d'en apprendre plus, et sa loyauté envers le Redakaï, il en aurait profité pour examiner discrètement le contenu du boîtier, Zane ne se trouvant pas en position de répliquer.

Mais l'adolescent venait vraisemblablement de lui sauver la mise en pli. La trahison ne faisait pas partie des principes inculqués par Maître Atock. Ainsi, ils seraient quittes.

Alors qu'il se trouvait sur le point de demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour aider, le déchaînement autour du globe cessa brusquement, après une ultime poussée ayant ébranlé Zane, sur le point de céder. Ah, une bonne chose, cette attaque avait une fin ! Honnêtement, Ekayon faillit en douter.

Il ne s'estimait guère revanchard, néanmoins, l'expression de surprise pure, accompagnée d'une colère frustrée, fut particulièrement réjouissante aux yeux du solitaire.

Son sourire se figea dans l'instant, Adriel se posant avec l'arsank aux côtés de son chef. Sur la droite, la vipère longiligne se remettait prestement en place, seulement protégée à cause du déploiement du noir.

– Une formule magique pour nous sortir de là, Zane ? finit-il par demander platement.

– Rendez-vous, nous seulement vous êtes trop épuisés pour vous battre, mais de plus, nous n'hésiterons pas à nous montrer un peu plus…offensifs, susurra Teos, à peine vacillant.

– Je hais ce type, grogna le chef des Radikors.

– Une minute, nous réfléchissons ! lança le solitaire.

D'accord, cette réplique ne figurerait jamais en préface de ses mémoires, mais c'était la seule ayant daignée montrer le bout de son nez sans être une variante de « on se rend » ou « allez vous faire mettre ».

– Non, siffla Adriel, maintenant !

– Zane ? réitéra Ekayon sans prêter attention. Je n'ai plus une once d'énergie, on ne peut pas lutter !

– Plutôt crever, marmonna l'adolescent. Une toute dernière manigance…Juste assez de forces…ça devrait passer mais…Un écran de fumée, quelque chose ! Pas le temps de créer un portail…Mais si j'accède à mon énergie grâce aux gants…Mais est-ce que mes capacités…

– Ok, je vois, fit piteusement l'homme, persuadé que l'autre délirait, trop abasourdi par le manque d'énergie. Bon, on arrive ! Sauf que je ne peux pas lever les mains, je crois qu'il faut que je le porte !

– Soit, mais dépêche-toi, ou cette charmante créature (Teos caressa le bout de la gueule de l'arsank) viendra vous chercher, vous transportant entre ses dents.

Ekayon hocha la tête, mortifié. Boitillant, il plaça le bras de l'adolescent sur son épaule, évitant celle se trouvant déjà blessée. Pas sûr que l'E-Teens apprécie cette attention.

– Allez mon grand, on a fait tout ce qu'on a pu, murmura-t-il, autant pour lui-même.

Mobilisant plus de force que son état le laissait croire, une main agrippa furieusement le T-shirt du combattant. Surpris, il baissa les yeux. Rencontrant deux prunelles furieuses, refusant clairement de se rendre. Un battement bref se propagea dans son corps, non pas son coeur, mais de l'énergie. Il comprit.

L'adolescent mobilisait le peu d'énergie lui restant. Une dernière fois.

Flavescente, une aura semblable à celle du globe les ayant protégé entoura le duo. Dans ses bras, Ekayon sentait le garçon peser plus lourd de seconde en seconde. Il déléguait sa sécurité, sa force physique, à cet homme blessé, son ennemi. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, évidemment, mais le combattant du bien s'en sentit un peu flatté. Au-delà de cette bulle, il entendit le cri rageur de la créature ailée. Comme promis, elle se lançait à leurs trousses, sans intention de les laisser s'échapper. Mais il ne s'en souciait guère.

Comment en pas même quelques secondes, tant de choses pouvaient être ressenties ? Une question incongrue flottant à la lisière de sa conscience, priant pour que le geste désespéré de l'adolescent soit le bon. Un peu aussi parce qu'il en allait de sa survie. Il ignora l'inquiétude, le résignation sourde nouant ses entrailles. Le garçon dans ses bras avait besoin de soutien, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

À ce moment précis, le mégalomane, le manipulateur, l'ambitieux Zane était lisible comme un livre ouvert. Dans ses yeux se lisait la colère, bien sûr, contre Ekayon qui osa seulement _penser_ se rendre. La peur, plus étonnamment, bien qu'Ekayon ne parvint pas à l'interpréter correctement, surtout en si peu de temps. La fatigue également, manquant de le faire vaciller, plonger dans les bienfaisante ténèbres de l'inconscience, loin de ces plaines enneigées synonyme de tombeau. Et surtout, le doute, un doute si prenant, remplissant si clairement les pupilles onyx, qu'il dominait les autres émotions.

Alors le solitaire tenta de lui transmettre autant de certitude que possible, plongeant son regard dans le sien sien avec toute l'autorité dont il se pensait capable. Regarde-moi, concentre-toi, ne lâche pas.

L'adolescent s'accrocha instinctivement à ces ordres muets, lui qui ne supportait pas être commandé.

Puis une douleur fulgurante traversa le corps du solitaire. L'impression de se décomposer, puis se recomposer devint rapidement insupportable poussant un unique cri rauque, il se fondit dans le noir, presque soulagé de ne plus rien éprouver.

µµµ

Loin des hurlements rageurs essuyés sans cesse depuis son arrivée en Islande, Zane savourait le friselis délicat de la brise chantant à ses oreilles. Un repos bienvenu à ses tympans, encore résonnant des rafales incessantes enflant quand elles s'engouffraient dans les vêtements. Étrangement calme, il rouvrit doucement les paupières, sans pour autant chercher à se relever. Ses muscles qui, un instant plus tôt, réclamaient grâce, ne restaient que légèrement engourdi. Tout surpris, il tourna les poignets, puis les chevilles, tâtant prudemment son corps meurtri. Ses vêtements restaient dans le même état qu'après la bataille, il sentait sous ses doigts les irrégularités tapissant son épaule, mais ses sensations se tenaient à distance, comme un voile pudiquement levé pour lui permettre de souffler. Et ça lui faisait un bien fou !

Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention. Il tourna la tête, curieux.

Lui tournant le dos, capuche étroitement serrée autour de son visage, un homme observait silencieusement l'horizon, ses bras gantés enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon au bas ample.

Le sang de Zane ne fit qu'un tour. Désormais furieux, il s'arracha au lit herbeux l'ayant accueilli.

– Ça commence à bien faire ! cria-t-il, serrant les poings. Qui est-tu ? Pourquoi me poursuis-tu ?

L'autre tressaillit, un mouvement à peine perceptible. Aussi loin que portait le regard, il n'y avait que de l'herbe à l'horizon, arrivant à hauteur des chevilles de l'adolescent. Pas un rocher, par un arbre, pas un animal non plus trottinant au ras du sol. Pas un son, excepté celui de la brise caressante, et de sa propre respiration. Quant il ne parlait pas, évidemment. Néanmoins, au lieu de garder une teinte uniforme, la verdure se déclinait en nuances de vert, de l'émeraude au saphir, puis au jaune paille des champs, voir une nuance cendre inhabituelle, terminant par le marron noirâtre brûlé par un soleil trop intense. La lumière elle-même ne provenait pas d'un endroit en particulier, la voûte uniformément parme n'accueillant ni astre solaire, ni autre substitut y ressemblant. Pourtant, les environs restaient baignés d'une lumière crépusculaire, sans indice sur le temps passant.

Mais les étrangetés n'intéressaient pas Zane. Pas plus qu'il ne les remarquaient réellement. Tout ce qui importait résidait en cette silhouette masculine trop souvent aperçue sans comprendre pourquoi. Et pas forcément durant les meilleurs moments de sa vie.

– Je t'ai posé une question ! cracha-t-il, s'arrêtant néanmoins à petite distance.

Hors de question de prendre le moindre risque. Les pièges, y'en avait marre à un moment.

– Deux, répondit enfin l'homme.

– Pardon ?

L'adolescent s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, y compris à voir débarquer une baleine mutante alien sortir d'un trou au plafond apparaissant comme par magie. Mais pas à ça.

– Tu as posé deux questions, tout à l'heure. Pour la première (le ton se fit un peu plus hésitant), je n'ai pas l'intention de te le dire. Pas maintenant.

– Et pourquoi donc, monsieur le grand mystérieux ? Pas la peine de te planquer derrière un masque, sauf si tu es trop lâche pour me faire face ! C'est plus facile de s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui est à terre, hein ?! Mais dès que ta victime se tient debout devant toi, il n'y a plus personne, pas vrai ?

– Tu penses être une « victime » ? s'étonna l'autre, le plus surprenant étant la surprise sincère de ses mots.

– Bien sûr que oui ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, tu étais là quand j'ai vu toutes ces choses pour la première fois, ces…visions inexplicablement exactes ! Tu l'étais aussi dans la grotte étrange, avec Teos et le type dans les ombres ! C'est suite à _ton_ apparition que tout a commencé, les poursuites, le retour du passé dans nos vies, bref, absolument tout ! Et n'essaie pas de prétendre ne rien comprendre à mes paroles !

Il se tut un instant, reprenant son souffle. L'homme se tenait à présent de trois-quarts, toujours silencieux.

– Avant que tu ne viennes semer la zizanie dans ma vie, j'étais en passe de devenir le plus puissant des combattants de l'Univers ! Assez fort pour repousser tous mes ennemis, et ceux de Zair et Tekris aussi ! Regarde aujourd'hui, ce que tu as provoqué ! Comment puis-je protéger qui que ce soit ! Et pourquoi tu es là maintenant, te cachant jusqu'alors ? Tu veux m'achever, puisque je suis sans défense ?

– Pas du tout ! Ce serait au moins aussi préjudiciable pour nous deux, murmura l'homme.

– Ne parles pas comme si nous faisions équipe ! cria Zane, hors de lui. Je veux savoir !

Oui, il voulait savoir ! Posséder enfin quelques réponses, au lieu de se laisser ballotter par la succession d'évènements infernaux emportant son équipe dans un flot inarrêtable ! Il n'en pouvait plus, de se trouver sans cesse sur le point d'y passer, entouré de secrets, de mensonges, à se demander quel sera le prochain coup à encaisser, obligé d'y répondre au lieu d'attaquer le premier! Pourquoi sa vie, son passé, ressurgissaient à l'improviste, alors que cela était censé rester derrière eux pour de bon ? Pourquoi avoir échappé à une extermination, pour se retrouver à fuir sans cesse, comme avant, mais sans porte de secours ? Et Tekris dans tout ça ? Autant faisait-il confiance à Zair, bien souvent sous-estimée à cause de sa petite taille, afin de réussir à passer entre les mailles du filet, elle connaissait presque par coeur les rets balayant les bas-fonds des obscures abysses de la traque. Mais son coéquipier, récupéré au détour d'une taverne, qui jamais ne posa la moindre question sur leur origine, coincé lui aussi parmi les secrets, au point d'en faire les frais, comment allait-il pouvoir le préserver sans lui en révéler plus que nécessaire ?

Car oui, réalisa-t-il, il refusait de voir les deux derniers Radikors endurer ce que lui-même devait supporter depuis le début de cette mission – en excluant Ekayon. Oh, il continuait à faire passer ses intérêts personnels avant le reste se faire obéir en tant que chef d'équipe sans discussion, continuer à vouloir supplanter Lokar, dominer le monde, et plus que tout se venger enfin de Ky et du monastère Mais, chose ne lui étant pas arrivé depuis longtemps, ses équipiers revêtait une importance capitale pour ses projets, sans eux rien n'était possible, sans eux, il ne pouvait pas…Tout comme, enfant, il provoquait aussi souvent que possible leur père afin de concentrer sa colère sur lui, Zair ayant consigne de fuir dans ces moments-là, après avoir prit de plein fouet conscience des potentialités de l'ennemi, il désirait faire son possible pour préserver _ses_ E-Teens, trouver une solution à cette situation étouffante.

– Mais je ne sais pas comment faire, murmura-t-il, passant une main sur son visage.

L'homme hocha la tête, comme s'attendant à ces mots. La colère de l'adolescent sourdait toujours à fleur de peau, bien présente, mais lointaine. Presque d'importance minime. Lui qui fut guidé par sa haine et sa colère durant des années, ce changement le perturbait grandement.

– Je ne me reconnais plus, souffla-t-il encore. Qui…qui es-tu ?

– Et toi ? fit l'autre, l'observant à la dérobée.

_Je ne sais pas._

Un aveu qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire de vive voix cependant. Ses émotions se heurtaient, tournoyaient en lui, levant un autan dangereux. Alors, comme à son habitude, il les serra entre des mains imaginaires, les compressa jusqu'à les sentir douloureuses entre ses doigts mentaux, puis les enferma à triple tour dans un coin de sa tête. Inutiles sentiments, seules la colère, la rage et la fureur lui permettaient de vivre jour après jour, repoussant inlassablement les assauts de ses souvenirs !

Il refusait de les laisser partir, il en avait besoin, alors qu'elles écrasent tout le reste !

Adoptant une posture hautaine, regardant l'inconnu de haut, Zane haussa par réflexe les épaules, serrant ses mains devant lui pour empêcher ses doigts de se livrer mutuellement bataille.

– Au fond, cela n'a aucune importance. Si jamais je te vois traîner à nouveau dans les parages, ou même si tu t'approches de qui que ce soit ayant un intérêt à mes yeux, je te ferais regretter le jour ou tu as osé t'insinuer dans ma vie ! Suis-je clair ?

La provocation, une arme redoutable une fois bien maniée. L'homme se crispa, peinant à desserrer les poings, avant d'exhaler un soupir résigné. En proie à un intense dilemme interne.

– Impossible, finit-il par déclarer. Toi et moi, nous sommes liés.

– Pardon ? grogna Zane, abasourdi. Ma réserve d'humour est épuisée depuis au minimum trois ans !

– Peu importe les querelles ! J'aimerais tout te dire, mais le temps est compté. Ta venue ici est déjà un exploit; normalement, tu ne disposes pas d'un accès suffisant à tes pouvoirs pour réussir ce tour de force.

– Je ne comprends rien à rien, s'énerva Zane, sur le point d'exploser, sa colère retrouvée.

Il se figea. Porta la main à ses gants. Ces fameux artefacts permettant d'accéder au plein potentiel de leur porteur. L'autre hocha la tête, approbateur.

– C'est une des parties de l'équation, mais oui, sans eux tu n'aurais pu venir ici. Et tu risques de ne pas pouvoir y retourner de sitôt, sans vouloir te vexer.

– Alors, viens à la forteresse, qu'on s'explique un peu ! Je t'accueillerai avec un arsenal kaïru dont tu me diras des nouvelles ! A moins que tu n'aies peur ? termina d'insinuer Zane.

– Nullement. Simplement, eh bien, ça ne sera pas vraiment possible. Ce serait trop long à expliquer.

– Et pourquoi ça ?!

– Parce que tu es sur le point de te réveiller.

µµµ

Passant un linge humide sur le front de l'E-Teens, Ekayon l'observa avec une légère inquiétude s'agiter, marmonnant des paroles proprement incompréhensibles. Environ une demi-heure s'écoula depuis son réveil, mais il n'eut pas le coeur de laisser l'adolescent, encore perdu dans les limbes, seul, sans s'assurer un minimum qu'il allait bien. Enfin, autant que possible. Après tout, il venait de leur sauver la mise en les envoyant ici version Airlines Express, l'inverse serait pure goujaterie. Maître Atock, et le Redakaï d'ailleurs puisqu'il transmettrait probablement l'information, allait être ravi d'apprendre que l'extraterrestre se prenant pour le nouveau Lokar, et rêvant d'éliminer ses ennemis kaïru, possédait la capacité de se téléporter ! Ky, pourtant le plus prometteurs des combattants du bien, devrait patienter encore quelques années avant d'effectuer de se déplacer de quelques mètres. L'X-Reader de Lokar possédait décidément plus de puissance que prévu. S'il se trouvait bien à l'origine de cette capacité inattendue, se dit-il, promenant pensivement son regard sur les étranges broderies des gants de l'adolescent.

Qu'avait-il fait au bon dieu pour devoir supporter une teigne pareille ?

Reprenant son bol d'eau, il observa fugitivement le petit boîtier récupéré en Islande, sagement posé sur le sol. Le solitaire mourrait d'envie de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, luttant contre son honnêteté.

Il retint un bâillement, approchant le récipient de l'E-Teens, dans le but d'humidifier de nouveau la bande de tissu.

Poussant un cri de rage, l'inconscient se réveilla en sursaut, emportant en même temps couverture, draps, et bol, dont le contenu se renversa sur le T-shirt d'Ekayon.

– Non mais ça ne va pas ? s'écria-t-il, au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Zane tourna brutalement son attention vers lui, si vite que le craint un instant de voir sa tête se décrocher. Très surpris de le trouver encore ici. Et étrangement pensif en même temps.

– J'ai comme qui dirais une impression de déjà-vu, fit-il, retenant un sourire fatigué.

– La belle affaire, tu as vu dans quel état tu m'as mis ? grommela l'homme.

– Oh, comme c'est dommage.

Sans voir la courbe moqueuse de ses lèvres, Ekayon aurait deviné l'ironie de cette phrase.

-Pour toi, oui, c'est un de tes T-shirts, déclara-t-il alors, sentencieux, désignant l'association de jaune et de rouge, les couleurs favorites de Zane.

– Quoi ? Comment ça ?

– J'ai cherché dans ton armoire, vu que le mien est dans un sale état.

Ce faisant, il désigna ladite armoire, dans un coin de la pièce. Stupéfait, l'E-Teens ne put que constater l'évidence. Et parut désirer très nettement se frapper. Fort.

– Je nous ai téléporté dans ma chambre, réalisa-t-il, mortifié.

– Oui, confirma Ekayon. Et très mal d'ailleurs. Maître Atock est bien plus doux dans sa manipulation du kaïru, mais je suppose que quand on est un bourrin, on le reste pour tout.

– Pardon ? Oh, désolé d'avoir fait bobo à ta cervelle de moineau, quand j'ai dû mobiliser toutes les forces me restant en catastrophe histoire de sauver ton insupportable derrière de l'appétit féroce d'un oiseau carnivore et de ses trois adolescents de compagnie !

– Voilà une façon singulière de présenter les choses.

– Je t'em…bête, stupide humain !

– Quelle politesse, vous m'en voyez ravi. En attendant, il faudrait peut-être rejoindre les autres, non ?

– Je rêve ou en plus tu as fouillé dans ma pharmacie ?

– J'aurais été désolé de tâcher ton beau tapis en déversant mes entrailles sur le sol.

– Dommage, l'idée me plaît bien pourtant.

Ekayon lâcha un soupir pas le moins du monde prévu pour être discret, suivant des yeux la progression de l'adolescent, de sa sortie du lit – pas un remerciement, il s'en doutait –, à la remise de sa cape sur ses épaules, en passant par la vérification d'être en état de se déplacer sans risque.

À ce propos…

– Avec ma cheville, plus ma plaie, je ne pense pas être en mesure de marcher jusqu'à l'île de Pâques.

– Chochotte, répondit l'extraterrestre.

– Non, moi c'est Ekayon. Depuis le temps, je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

Le regard suivant fut purement meurtrier. Avant de se déplacer sur le boîtier, dont Zane ouvrit le couvercle.

– Je n'y ai pas touché plus que pour y ranger tes affaires, fit le solitaire.

Étrangement le vert ne parut pas le croire avant d'avoir vérifié l'entièreté de son contenu, lui tournant le dos.

-Au point où nous en sommes, tu ne pourrais pas refaire le coup de la téléportation ?

Un autre sourire, supérieur pour changer, apparut sur le visage de Zane. Tout à coup bien plus méfiant, Ekayon le scruta avec attention. Il ne s'était pas laissé berner, ayant compris l'intention sous-jacente d'en savoir plus venant du solitaire.

– Ça, tu devras le supposer tout seul. Mais je peux nous amener auprès d'eux. Si tu fermes les yeux.

– Un peu bizarre comme proposition, non ?

– Soit c'est ça, soit je te jette par la fenêtre histoire d'avoir la paix.

Pire encore, l'adolescent était mortellement sérieux. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, tentant un sourire amical totalement inefficace. Finalement, il obéit, manquant de se dégager quand il sentit son poignet être fermement saisit.

Une minute, deux peut-être, passèrent, avant qu'il n'eut l'impression redondante de traverser quelque chose. Un bruit de combat résonna à ses oreilles.

Suivi d'un « Non ! », qu'il jugea plein de conviction.

Alors, il rouvrit les paupières.


	15. Ce que l'on ne se dit pas

**Ce que l'on ne se dit pas**

Seule construction érigée par la main impatiente de l'homme (enfin, pas tout à fait, aux dernières nouvelles Lokar ne remplissait pas vraiment le critère « habitant de la planète bleue », se corrigea-t-il mentalement) dans une immensité repoussant jusqu'à récemment la seule idée d'habitation, la silhouette sombre de l'ancienne forteresse de Lokar, nouvelle résidence des Radikors, paraissait lancer un défi destiné à la nature farouche environnante. Avant l'explosion du repaire, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre, colosse de métal et de pierre imperturbable parmi les tempêtes, et sa seule vue inspirait à la fois crainte et respect, en connaissance du résident arpentant ses murs. Depuis, une attaque mal placée de Ky Stax frappa la cuve remplie du kaïru récolté par les E-Teens depuis des années, manquant de désespérer profondément certains d'entre eux, leur travail péniblement accompli s'envolant – dans tous les sens du terme – sans pouvoir rien y faire. Le tiers supérieur de l'édifice explosa, tout simplement, laissant une apparence de corolle gigantesque brisée. Jusqu'à la plateforme marquant à peu près son milieu, le revêtement de briques, pourtant solide, tomba irrégulièrement (en moitié d'un côté, presque entièrement de l'autre, un vrai casse-tête), celle-ci se retrouvant parée de pics tordus, au point que certains prenaient l'apparence de cannes, totalement inutiles séparés de l'ensemble. Heureusement, le tiers inférieur fut relativement épargné, à part la consolidation de certains tunnels communiquant avec la salle où avait eu lieu l'explosion.

Oui, se dit Tekris en tapotant son bloc-notes de la pointe de son stylo, la forteresse n'était plus bonne à grand-chose quand les Radikors la récupérèrent. Une petite pointe de fierté gonfla sa poitrine d'orgueil, tandis qu'il observait l'apparence de leur nouvelle maison, après de nombreuses semaines de travaux. Et dire qu'il passa des années à traîner des pieds pour y rentrer, de crainte de passer un sale quart d'heure si jamais une relique échappait à l'équipe, ou si Lokar se trouvait de mauvaise humeur. Le plus mémorable ayant sans doute été sa crise en apprenant que les Radikors trahirent le Code d'Honneur kaïru. La seule fois de leur vie qu'ils furent suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre par leur ancien maître. Oh, pas très longtemps – d'après le colosse, cela s'expliquait également par l'incompétence des autres E-Teens –, mais suffisamment pour que ce soit humiliant. Revivre l'humeur de Zane durant ces quelques semaines…La seule idée lui remonta une série de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Avant de se remettre à la tâche, il promena son regard le long de la forteresse, sourire fantôme aux lèvres, se rappelant la liste des travaux fait pour le moment. Déblayer l'entièreté de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur des pierres, pics aux pointes effilées et autres joyeusetés, une tâche prenant à elle seule au minimum la moitié du temps. Refaire les encadrements de fenêtres des étages supérieurs, habités, et remettre des vitres pour remplacer celles explosant sur le sol. Ôter les cannes de pêcheurs disgracieuses et inutiles, ah, cela faillit leur coûter la moitié de la partie gauche de la forteresse, quand ils voulurent démolir une structure qu'ils croyaient pendue dans le vide, alors qu'elle se trouvait reliée à la plateforme. Et le plus pénible : construire un semblant de toit pour remplacer le trou béant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Au départ, ils crurent que quelques plaques de tôle assemblées feraient l'affaire la neige se chargea rapidement de leur faire comprendre que non, c'était loin d'être le cas. Apprendre à souder, en particulier d'aussi grands ensembles de métal, fut l'un des pires souvenir de sa vie. Et encore, Zane rejoignait déjà les travaux. Le colosse ne voulait pas imaginer le résultat s'ils avaient été deux…Enfin, la structure de base se trouvait achevée depuis une petite semaine, et la veille, les premières plaques furent laborieusement disposées. Avec un peu de chance, dans une dizaine de jour, les parties les plus élevées pourraient enfin être habitées ! Bon, Tekris savait le peu de probabilité d'une telle affaire, mais on ne pouvait l'empêcher d'espérer un peu. Quoique, les travaux avanceraient plus vite si les Radikors ne se trouvaient, soit interrompus par une tentative de meurtre, soit hors d'état de poursuivre à cause de divers états d'épuisement/blessures.

Comme ce fut le cas, de retour de mission, presque trois semaines auparavant. Dès le pas de la porte franchi, Zane, qui pourtant déclara avoir à leur parler sur l'île de Pâques, décida finalement de partir directement se reposer, déposant sans plus de cérémonie Zair, jusque là soigneusement maintenue dans ses bras, par terre. Sans explications, et menaçant de mille tourments l'impudent osant le déranger. Résultat, deux jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne montre le bout de son nez, et trois autres durant lesquels il ne sortait que pour se restaurer et effectuer les besoins naturels du corps. Tout cela, sans quitter ses nouveaux gants, un peu trop grands d'ailleurs. Pas la peine d'interroger le vert à ce sujet, il répliquait en grognant de s'occuper de ses propres affaires. Ah non, hier, il finit enfin par dire qu'il expliquerait ce détail quand il aurait le temps. Au moins reprit-il ceux portés jusque-là une fois en meilleure forme. A sa décharge, Tekris devait admettre qu'il avait vraiment une sale tête durant ce laps de temps, bien que Zane ne l'admettrait jamais. Peut-être équivalente à celle de Zair. Heureusement, sa faiblesse fut bien plus passagère, soixante-douze heures plus tard, elle se sentait suffisamment en forme pour reprendre la partie art martial de l'art du kaïru. Tekris, qui craint le pire, se sentit on-ne-peut-plus soulagé de la voir en aussi bonne santé, quoique plus pensive qu'à l'ordinaire. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de la personne qu'elle confondit avec Zane, tout comme ils évitèrent de crier pour ne pas déranger Zane. Finalement, s'ennuyant mortellement (même les Imperiaz ne vinrent pas les déranger), ils se remirent aux travaux, à bout de devoir sans arrêt porter trois épaisseurs en sortant de leurs chambres. Le cinquième jour, le chef des Radikors vint se joindre à eux, et les jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en rende compte, omettant la discussion qu'il souhaitait avoir avec eux. Ils s'en rappelèrent au repas du soir, sous la forme d'un « oh le con ! » sorti du coeur venant de Zane, se frappant le front du poing. Aussi, soudainement empressé d'en discuter – mais à vingt-trois heures du soir, suite à une journée pénible, personne ne se sentait réceptif –, il fut décidé de stopper les travaux d'aujourd'hui à dix-huit heures, dernier carat (Tekris bénissait les montres de leur permettre de ne pas perdre la notion du temps d'ailleurs). Afin de pouvoir suivre sans bâiller à tue-tête.

Enfin, il s'agissait de la version officielle. En se relevant la nuit pour boire un verre d'eau, la gorge aussi sèche qu'un parchemin, Tekris surprit une discussion entre ses deux coéquipiers. Zane disait devoir parler avec Zair seul-à-seul, après cette fameuse discussion, car cela relevait d'une affaire « leur étant personnelle», sans plus s'expliquer. Evidemment, elle accepta, non sans tenter d'en apprendre plus. Et évidemment, bien qu'il ne fut pas tellement surpris de ces cachotteries, Tekris s'en sentit néanmoins blessé. Avec tout ce qu'il avait traversé, et ce qu'ils subissaient encore, les deux autres continuaient de l'exclure, sans se soucier de lui laisser ne serait-ce qu'une bribe d'informations utiles. Etait-il si insignifiant, tout juste bon à tenter de survivre au mieux, et de les aider si besoin ? Un sous-fifre en somme, conclut-il amèrement, retournant dans sa chambre sans passer par la cuisine. Il pensait pourtant être blindé, au moins en partie, contre ce type de rejet, depuis le temps…Pourtant, il ne réussit guère à fermer l'oeil du reste de la nuit, oscillant entre colère et profond sentiment d'injustice. Oh, il ne demandait pas à connaître l'entièreté de leur vie, au contraire, lui-même détestait parler, et ne parlait pas, de la période avant sa rencontre avec les autres Radikors. Mais il risquait mine de rien sa vie dans cette histoire, il estimait détenir le droit d'en savoir un peu plus !

Aussi, pour la deuxième fois depuis son engagement auprès de Zane, éprouva-t-il l'envie de l'espionner, la première ayant été suite à sa crise de violence, quand Zair se rendit seule dans sa chambre. A la différence que cette fois, ce serait seulement pour sa curiosité personnelle, personne d'autre ne se trouvait en jeu. D'où le tiraillement dérangeant depuis le début de matinée : faire ou ne pas faire ? Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de prendre des décisions de son propre chef, excepté durant les combats (et on ne pouvait dire que Zane ou Zair l'y ait réellement encouragé). Il se considérait depuis toujours comme un suiveur, l'exécutant, pas le dirigeant, et cela lui allait parfaitement, détestant les responsabilités. Alors prendre une décision aussi importante…Il faudrait forcément assumer, qu'il se fasse découvrir ou non. Si Zane devinait ses pensées, nul doute qu'il voudrait le lui faire payer il n'attendait que ça depuis son espèce de possession.

Une autre raison penchant la balance vers le « non », affronter possiblement la colère de son chef d'équipe.

Soudainement nerveux, il consulta sa montre, un simple bracelet en plastique gris rompu par un cadran en chiffres romains. Six heures moins vingt, déjà ?

Il devait presser le mouvement, s'il voulait finir le bon fonctionnement de leur système de sécurité avant l'heure fatidique ! Aussi reprit-il sa ronde, accélérant le pas. Étant au pied de la forteresse, il aurait encore à monter l'immense escalier pour revenir à la plateforme, et de là accéder à l'intérieur, où il pourrait enfin réchauffer ses os gelés. Zane interdisait encore le passage dérobé prenant pied dans une caverne, un peu plus loin sur la couche de glace. Les Stax ayant fui par celui-ci, rien ne disait qu'il ne se trouvait pas fragilisé, bien que les fondations semblaient solides. Hors, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'y atteler pour le moment, donc dans le doute, personne n'y pénétrait, le vert condamnant même le passage au cas où. Bien sûr, une petite tête détectant les mouvements fut placée près de son entrée, et Tekris lorgna avec déception ce Saint Grâal inaccessible, isolé du vent et bien moins fatiguant…Il se demanda, un peu tard, s'il n'aurait pas été plus logique de terminer la vérification des parties inférieures, avant de construire un toit de plusieurs centaines de kilos au-dessus.

Il ignora tout aussi vite cette idée. Hors de question d'avoir passé tant d'heures à s'arc-bouter contre des piliers gros comme son bras, refusant de se placer comme il fallait, pour des queues de cerises !

Donc, outre un ensemble tête laser/ bracelet de prisonnier inutile pour la forteresse, ils possédaient en tout six détecteurs de mouvement, placés aux endroits pouvant devenir des portes d'entrée pour une tentative d'invasion. Reliés chacun à une tête lançant de petits rayons lasers, non mortels mais assez incapacitants pour qui d'en prenait au bon endroit. Expérience personnelle. La seule et dernière fois où, jeune garçon, Tekris n'écouta pas Zane lui disant de ne surtout pas toucher.

Hum ! Bref, ce n'était pas fantastique, mais suffisant pour donner au moins une indication sur qui se baladait sans autorisation sur leur territoire. Pour autant, Tekris gardait un doute quant à l'utilité de ces appareils face au kaïru. Il obtint de Zane, suite à de rudes négociations, d'en garder une afin de tenter de bricoler une meilleure sensibilité à l'énergie, mais il se trouvait encore loin d'obtenir des résultats satisfaisants. La prochaine étape serait d'acquérir des caméras, afin d'être plus précis encore, mais quand les trois adolescents jetèrent un coup d'oeil au prix, ils crurent s'étouffer de rire – ou d'incrédulité, les deux allant de pair. Pas pour le moment donc. La bonne nouvelle étant qu'il ne restait plus que le bas de ce fichu escalier interminable à vérifier, et la tournée d'inspection serait terminée.

Tout ça pour se retrouver plongé dans une discussion dont il ignorait toujours la teneur. Possiblement désagréable, voir teintée d'un ou deux reproches sortis du chapeau.

Ah, il adorait sa vie tiens…

Une fois le bon fonctionnement de l'appareil constaté, il soupira de soulagement, pensant à sa chambre enfin chauffée au radiateur (un petite « énergie déferlante », usitée par un Zane se gelant la peau, sur l'installation électrique de la forteresse fut radicale à remettre le système en route). Au fil de leurs explorations dans l'ancien repaire de Lokar, ils trouvèrent, en plus de portes solidement fermées sur lesquelles ils s'escrimaient à tour de rôle sans trouver la méthode d'ouverture, tout un réseau de cristal extraterrestre (parastien, d'après Zair, de Paras, planète inconnue au bataillon de Tekris). Suite à quelques expériences, ils découvrirent que ce matériau conduisait remarquablement bien l'énergie kaïru. Mieux, quelques manipulations hasardeuses sur une sorte de tableau de bord situé dans l'ancienne chambre du Maître du Mal leur permirent de découvrir qu'au gré des enchaînements, le kaïru permettait de chauffer, créer de l'électricité, plus deux ou trois fonctions ayant causées nombre d'interrogations sans réponse encore. Quant à savoir pourquoi Lokar garda un compteur et des radiateurs, cela demeurait un mystère. Cependant, encore novices de cette nouvelle utilisation de l'énergie, ils ne réussissaient à la stabiliser plus d'une heure ou deux, au grand énervement de Zane, cherchant avec ardeur les plans de la « machine infernale », comme il se plaisait à l'appeler.

Si ce système pouvait permettre d'avoir plus chaud en hiver, Tekris était preneur ! Dommage que pour le moment, le résultat se trouvait loin d'être probant…

Montant les marches quatre à quatre, histoire d'aller aussi vite que possible sans glisser bêtement sur le verglas, il poussa avec soulagement la lourde porte d'une main, l'autre maintenant toujours son bloc-notes qu'il consultait, vérifiant une dernière fois les chiffres inscrits minutieusement au crayon de papier. Le fort peu discret grincement le fit grincer des dents il doutait de pouvoir s'y habituer un jour.

– Crâneur, l'accueillit Zair, moue boudeuse au visage.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui valait cette appréciation, hum…Surprenante, fixant sa coéquipière avec incrédulité. Soupirant bruyamment, elle désigna du menton le battant, encore tenu en main.

– Tu sais les efforts que j'ai dû faire pour seulement entrouvrir ce truc ?!

– Ah…fit-il, ne sachant que répondre. C'est pas propre à toi, la porte est lourde.

Elle soupira de nouveau, levant en plus les yeux au ciel. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, Tekris se sentit vraiment idiot. Peut-être attendait-elle des excuses ?

– Je plaisantais, pour une fois, reprit-elle avant qu'il n'ait trouvé comment formuler sa pensée. Je suis au courant qu'elle est lourde, j'ai peiné à entrer, je te l'ai dit.

L'adolescente se tut, continuant de le dévisager en silence. Encore une fois, il eut l'impression de devoir faire quelque chose, mais peu importait l'énergie déployée, il ne réussit à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

– Laisse tomber…Le froid rentre dans la forteresse là.

– Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il y a encore des courants d'air ?

Fronçant un instant les sourcils, scrutant son coéquipier comme s'il représentait un mystère insondable à ses yeux, elle finit par désigner d'une main l'espace derrière lui. Il tourna la tête, tentant d'apercevoir l'emplacement dudit courant d'air au travers de l'immensité neigeuse, coruscante sous l'ersatz de soleil matinal. A part la remarquable capacité de la poudreuse à refléter la moindre particule lumineuse, il ne remarqua rien. Avant de se traiter mentalement d'imbécile fini.

Il lâcha précipitamment le battant, toujours entrouvert, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard sûrement amusé – ou plein de pitié, ce qui serait pire encore – de Zair. Si ses joues continuaient de chauffer de la sorte, elles allaient bien finir par s'enflammer rapidement…

Par chance, ou par délicatesse, l'adolescente n'insista pas sur son étourderie, se contentant de mordre l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas rire. Et Tekris l'en remercia en pensée. Retrouver un ton neutre, dénué de toute moquerie, lui prit une bonne minute. Finalement, elle reprit la parole :

– Tu allais au salon ? Le système marche bien du coup ?

– Le système ? Ah oui, les têtes chercheuses laser !

– C'est le nom que tu leur donne ? Ç'aurait pu être pire, à la réflexion. Donc ?

Incapable de se souvenir des notes lues quelques minutes plus tôt, il tourna si vite les feuilles de son bloc-notes que Zair craignit visiblement qu'il les arrachent.

– Fais gaffe, tu sais que Zane n'apprécie pas de voir le matériel abîmé.

– Oui, bien sûr, je serais prudent…Voilà ! Alors, tout est opérationnel, je n'ai pas trouvé de faille ou de défaut de fonctionnement. J'ai vérifié ce matin que le système transmet bien ses données à la forteresse, et tout était impec'. Heureusement, peu de lapins passent dans les environs, ce serait bête de se mettre en alerte pour rien.

La boutade, un peu maladroite, eût le mérite d'agrandir légèrement le sourire de sa coéquipière. Encouragé, le colosse continua, osant lui confier ses autres préoccupations.

– Par contre (immédiatement, le visage de son interlocutrice se referma, lui faisant regretter cette initiative il préférait largement quand elle s'éclairait, même si c'était pour se moquer de lui), la dernière tempête, tu sais, celle où Adriel a essayé de nous faire hara-kiri sans demander notre avis ? Elle a fait quelques dégâts…

– Je me souviens, récupérer l'ensemble des matériaux ayant joué à Peter Pan a fait râler Zane jusqu'à la prochaine mission ! Et encore, je ne l'entendais qu'entre deux réveils !

– Oui, mais en plus, la neige a gagné plusieurs centimètres sur la base de la forteresse. Les parties les plus à ras du sol sont quasiment recouvertes, et ça, on y a pas fait attention avant. Un autre grain comme celui-là, et ce sera franchement difficile d'accéder au rez-de-chaussée, au moins. Et puis, faudra sérieusement déblayer le passage de Lokar, tu sais, au pied du bâtiment ? Une couche d'une dizaine de centimètres s'est déjà installé sur le sol. Je sais que Zane en a condamné l'accès, mais j'ai juste jeté un œil,et crois-moi, la neige se faufile vraiment partout. Alors imagine si l'entrée était dégagée ?

– J'imagine, oui. Enfin, les tempêtes sont finalement très rares dans le coin, en particulier d'aussi puissantes. Cesse de te tourmenter inutilement. Viens plutôt avec moi, nous sommes déjà en retard, et rejoindre le salon va nous prendre bien cinq-dix minutes. J'espère que Zane ne nous passera un savon.

Tekris acquiesça, calant ses feuilles sous le bras, avant d'emboîter le pas de sa coéquipière. Il se frotta les mains, regrettant de ne pas avoir demandé des gants à Zane, puisqu'il en possédait apparemment une deuxième paire, au moins. Bon, le colosse gardait ceux de son costume de combattant kaïru, mais ils ne se trouvaient renforcé qu'aux endroits stratégiques : phalanges, creux de la paume, intérieur du pouce, etc. En somme, ils n'étaient pas conçus pour résister aux grands froids, et pas une heure d'affilée.

Se demandant si Zair souffrait également du froid (la connaissant, même si tel était le cas, elle ne le dirait pas si personne ne le lui demandait), il l'observa à la dérobée. Elle noua ses cheveux frisés en une queue-de-cheval, disposée de manière à couvrir au maximum sa nuque, déjà protégée par un pull d'un bleu outremer, sur lequel étaient cousues de petites épaulettes marron en imitation cuir. Tekris connaissait ce vêtement, Zane le récupéra, trois ans plus tôt, laissé sans surveillance par une jeune femme dans un parc. Aussi était-il un peu trop grand pour Zair, et elle se trouvait obligée de remonter régulièrement les manches. Au moins, son pantalon, kaki aux motifs militaires, lui allait parfaitement, tout comme ses bottes noires, les mêmes qu'elle portait pour aller en mission. Son regard dériva sur la courbe de sa mâchoire, remarquant sa forme…

– Au fait, je voulais te dire quelque chose, lança très vite Zair.

L'interruption du cheminement de ses pensées le fit sursauter, manquant de s'emmêler les pieds – quoiqu'il se sentit fier de sa capacité à faire mine de rien. Secouant vigoureusement son crâne, il la regarda cette fois franchement, opinant du chef pour lui indiquer qu'il l'écoutait.

D'ailleurs, il remarqua pour la première fois le coffret fermement serré entre ses doigts fins, tenu devant elle comme pour une procession insolite. Peut-être contenait-il des bijoux, ou autres frivolités dont Zair souhaitait se débarrasser ? Les dorures et autres frises artistiquement sculptées pouvaient correspondre. Quoique, sa coéquipière n'était guère réputée pour son amour des accessoires considérés typiquement féminins. Cette pensée l'amusa, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur le L stylisé gravé sur le couvercle.

Suivant la direction de son visage, Zair haussa les épaules, elle-même mal à l'aise.

– Zane m'a demandé de l'amener au salon, il avait un dernier truc à vérifier avant de nous rejoindre. Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec le truc dont il veut tant nous parler. Je n'en sais pas plus…

Voilà qui éliminait les trois prochaines questions de Tekris.

– Il ne t'as vraiment rien dit d'autre ? Faut avouer que c'est assez bizarre comme trouvaille.

– Tu l'as dit, soupira-t-elle. Mais non, rien. Nous essayions d'ouvrir la porte de la petite pièce du fond, tu sais, la seule à n'avoir ni parure, ni serrure, ni clenche, juste une paroi lisse ? Comme ça prenait du temps, je lui ai demandé s'il aurait assez d'un quart d'heure pour la déverrouiller. Il m'a fait « pourquoi un quart d'heure », ce à quoi je répondis qu'il s'agissait du temps nous séparant de la réunion. Il s'est levé comme un diable de sa boîte, pestant contre l'heure et tout un tas de trucs. Finalement, il est retournée dans sa chambre, me disant d'attendre devant sa porte. Il en est ressorti quelques secondes plus tard, avec le boîtier, me demandant de partir devant et l'apporter au salon. Précisant « pas de question, il y a une chose que je dois absolument faire avant ». Donc, mystère et boule de suif.

– Boule de gomme. L'expression, c'est…

– Je sais. Mais je préfère le dire à ma manière.

Tekris n'ajouta rien, laissant le silence reprendre place entre eux. L'adolescente ralentissait progressivement le pas, fixant à intervalles réguliers le creux de son coude. Il se demanda vaguement s'il la démangeait tant que ça, puisqu'il la voyait souvent se gratter à cet endroit.

En attendant, elle ne paraissait pas pressée de reprendre la parole, suite à cette longue explication ne lui ressemblant guère. Zair était plutôt du style à donner les informations de manière – très – concise, les limitant parfois à une phrase ou deux. Au contraire de Zane, se fit-il la remarque, qui livrait ses connaissances au compte-gouttes. Comme ce coffret, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Etait-ce une trouvaille récupérée en Islande, ou leur avait-il caché l'existence de cet objet depuis plus longtemps ? Impossible d'obtenir la réponse, si le chef des Radikors refusait de la donner. D'ailleurs, en parlant de réponse…

– Sinon, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

L'expression de Zair, à ce moment précis, exprimait parfaitement son regret de revenir sur le sujet. Voir un soupçon de doute. Quoique la seconde idée lui semblait saugrenue. Il pensa même qu'elle allait faire marche arrière, prétendre que ça ne valait pas la peine ou autre prétexte d'un fond semblable.

– Eh bien, lors de notre dernière mission sur l'île de Pâques…

Elle s'arrêta, pesant le pour et le contre un petit moment. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle poursuivit :

– Je voulais te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour moi là-bas. Que ce soit en m'empêchant de finir encastrée dans une statue affreuse sans poser de questions, ou…en essayant de me protéger comme tu pouvais des attaques des Stax. Ne nie pas, Tekris ! Tu gâcherais tout. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de dire…ce genre de truc, alors ça ne durera pas longtemps, mais écoute-moi.

Il se tut, stoppant à son tour sa marche, à la fois curieux, et inexplicablement reconnaissant.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça, continua Zair, mais depuis un petit moment, tu es, comment dire, des plus utiles. Et pas seulement en tant que coéquipier je veux dire. En fait, tu m'as déjà pas mal aidé, quelque soit les circonstances. Tu es important pour moi en fait. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que c'est affreusement mièvre, mais j'essaie de te faire comprendre que si je ne te dis pas merci à chaque fois, ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne vois pas ce que tu fais. Je ne t'espionne pas, non ! Juste…

Son bras partit dans un grand geste, englobant le couloir dans ce mouvement, sans réel rapport avec ses paroles. Tekris éprouva de nouveau cette impression qu'elle cherchait comment continuer sa phrase.

Et au fond de lui, il désirait ardemment qu'elle franchisse le pas, et termine sa pensée. Aussi patienta-t-il, à ses côtés, tentant de paraître rassurant sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche, au cas où cela la persuaderait de l'inutilité de ses propos. La réunion tant désirée par Zane semblait si loin…Il se fichait d'arriver en retard.

– En gros, tu t'en veux d'avoir été prisonnier d'Adriel quand la forteresse a été attaquée (un pincement douloureux piqua sa poitrine à cette évocation, atténué quand il comprit que Zair ne le considérait pas comme responsable de ses actes). Je ne peux pas parler à la place de Zane, mais pour moi, ça n'a rien changé. Tu n'étais pas responsable, et je ne t'en veux pas. Tu comprends ce que j'explique.

Un mince sourire affleura sur les lèvres de l'adolescent.

– Je pense que oui. Et pas un instant je ne t'ai trouvée mièvre, ou ridicule.

C'était la pure vérité. Cette déclaration le touchait profondément, au point de le rendre presque euphorique. Zair ne lui en voulait pas, mieux, elle ne considérait pas que tout était de sa faute, alors qu'elle fut celle qu'il attaqua le plus, et le plus directement ! Pour un peu, il sauterait de joie, voir le crierait sur le toit de la forteresse ! Bon, peut-être pas à ce point, il faisait toujours un froid de canard…

– Bien, conclut Zair en le regardant d'un air bizarre (pas étonnant, à tous les coups il ressemblait à un imbécile heureux. A cette idée, il tenta de se ressaisir, reprenant un air aussi neutre que possible en de telles circonstances). Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir arrêter de manquer t'évanouir quand tu dois prendre la parole !

– C'est ça, moque-toi. N'empêche que Zane n'a pas la même opinion sur le sujet, et lui, il a l'air de vouloir me dévorer tout cru au moindre faux pas.

– À mon avis, il ne s'agit pas que d'une impression, déclara-t-elle d'un ton indifférent.

Aucune expression ne filtra sur le visage de l'adolescente. Parler de la météo aurait attiré tout aussi peu de réaction. Chose tout à fait inhabituel, songea Tekris. Parler du chef des Radikors provoquait toujours une émotion chez Zair, que ce soit un vague regret, ou un agacement profond comme ces derniers temps. C'était la première fois que l'adolescente présentait un si grand calme – bien qu'il pensa plutôt à une absence de sensation – à ce sujet. Depuis quand avait-elle tant changé une réaction jusque là indissociable d'elle ?

Cela arrivait bien trop fréquemment à son goût, mais Tekris regretta d'avoir été absorbé par les travaux, au point de ne pas faire attention au comportement des autres. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, aucune dispute n'éclata entre Zane et Zair quand le désaccord n'était pas frontal. Il pensa naïvement qu'entre le vert mettant des jours à montrer le bout de son nez, la propre fatigue de l'adolescente, et les travaux, ils n'avaient guère eu la possibilité de se chercher des noises. Avec le recul, il voyait bien que quelque chose changeait, sans mettre totalement le doigt dessus. Et cela datait facilement de leur retour de l'île de Pâques, s'il voyait juste.

Justement la mission où Zair se perdait pour un rien dans ses pensées, au point de devoir la secouer afin de la faire revenir au moment présent. Aucun doute qu'il n'y avait aucune coïncidence.

Zane se rendait-il seulement compte de ce qui se passait entre elle et lui ? Tekris n'en mettrait pas sa main à couper. D'ailleurs, lui-même se trouvait absorbé, outre les travaux, par des réflexions connues de lui seul. Le colosse ignorait ce qu'il se passa en Islande, mais ce devait être particulièrement important. Tiens, encore un illogisme : Zane leur demanda nombre de détails sur le déroulement de leur propre mission (les deux autres Radikors craignirent même une explosion de colère au lieu de cela, il les écouta d'une traite, les interrompant seulement pour demander des précisions), par contre, il restait muet en ce qui concernait les évènements déroulés de son côté. Et pour être honnête, cela lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Avec un peu de chances, cela ferait partie du contenu de la réunion…

La réunion ! Il avait complètement oublié !

– Quelle heure est-il ? fit-il, vaguement angoissé.

– Je vais te dire ça, répondit Zair, calant le coffret contre son avant-bras afin de consulter sa montre. Dix-huit heures vingt-et-un, très précisément. Oh…Nous sommes en retard.

Sérieusement, elle ne s'affolait pas plus que ça ? Juste un « nous sommes en retard » presque étonné ?

Décidément, les femmes restaient des créatures pleines de mystère…

– Mieux vaut se dépêcher, rajouta-t-elle, reprenant sa marche d'un pas pressé

µµµ

Tekris s'attendait à tout en passant le seuil de la grande pièce rénovée en salon. Un Zane écumant de rage exigeant sur le champ des explications, ou au contraire d'un calme olympien juste avant de leur donner les pires corvées possibles et imaginables en guise de punition, voir assister à la destruction totale des meubles en direct, pourquoi pas ? Bref, en dix minutes de trajet, son esprit put élaborer nombre de théories, toutes plus désagréables les unes que les autres, et n'exprimant rien de bon pour Zair et lui.

Tout, sauf à ce que son chef d'équipe brille par son absence.

Derrière la porte bleu métallisée coulissante (celle-ci faisant facilement trois fois la taille de l'adolescent tout, excepté quelques débarras et autres réserves aussi grands que son ancienne chambre, comme la salle où les Radikors recevaient les Imperiaz), une chaleur bienfaisante se diffusait le long des murs de pierre irrégulièrement disposées. Un frappant contraste avec le couloir, à peine suffisamment réchauffé pour y marcher sans claquer des dents, toujours obtenu grâce au poêle. Au contraire de l'extérieur, à la base constitué d'une base de granit recouverte de tôle (enfin, avant l'explosion), le premier matériau formait majoritairement les nombreux couloirs de la forteresse. Cependant, suite à un tournant, ou arrivé en haut d'un escalier, il laissait parfois abruptement place au métal froid dans les étages supérieurs, ou aux endroits stratégiques, comme la salle où Lokar stockait son kaïru. Régulièrement, des symboles rompaient la monotonie, partant soit du plafond, soit du sol, mais ayant toujours la forme d'une barre verticale, avant de former une diagonale en son milieu.

Du temps de Lokar, ils se trouvaient toujours illuminés d'un bleu ciel plus ou moins brillant, et Tekris n'y faisait pas réellement attention. Jusqu'à la découverte du réseau de chauffage de l'ancien Maître, où un examen rapide permit de déterminer que ces irrégularités étaient constituées de ce cristal parastien. En réalité, cela permettait de conduire l'énergie kaïru servant au chauffage et autre joyeusetés, dans l'ensemble de la forteresse. Pour preuve, remettre en service le système, quoique cela ne durait jamais longtemps, illuminait de nouveau les « accents circonflexes tordus », comme les appelait Tekris. Et étant donné l'efficacité, il aurait bien voulu voir fissa leur lueur bleuâtre sur son passage.

Il observa avec curiosité les excroissances sur la tranche de l'épaisse porte s'encastrer dans les orifices correspondant sur le mur d'en face. Crocheter un tel dispositif devait demander beaucoup de patience, si encore cela était possible. Retrouvé un peu partout, cette sécurité pour une pièce apparemment sans réelle utilité du temps de Lokar tendait à prouver, à ses yeux, une certaine paranoïa. Zane se montrant très satisfait des précautions parfois abracadabrantesques de la forteresse, Tekris gardait soigneusement ses opinions pour lui. Une fenêtre rectangulaire occupait le deuxième tiers du mur en face, laissant défiler derrière le verre glacé une dense couverture nuageuse, d'un gris sombre nimbée de bleu par endroit. Un rideau pourpre sur-mesure permettait de dissimuler cette vision habituelle. Une table ovale, en ébène, se tenait au centre de la pièce, entourée de deux banquettes rembourrées situées de chaque côtés. Une petite bibliothèque occupait le mur de gauche, le salon étant bien plus long que large, remplie de divers livres ramassés dans divers coins de la forteresse. Près d'elle était aménagé un petit coin lecture, fait de coussins posés à même le sol, mais leur nombre suffisait à créer un espace confortable. À droite, un canapé d'angle noir occupait le coin le plus éloigné, avec devant lui une autre table rectangulaire, plus petite et en verre, sur laquelle traînait quelques feuilles, certaines annotées, des stylos bille et d'autres babioles telles une pince à cheveux.

Enfin, une commode de métal, trouvaille de Tekris, ayant vaguement la forme du corps de Lokar, fut rangée près de la porte. Elle servait à entreposer les divers outils nécessaires aux activités du salon, mais ne trouvant leur place nulle part ailleurs. S'ouvrant grâce à deux portes, l'intérieur était aménagé en étagères rigoureusement rangées par un Zane maniaque au possible, au point d'y avoir de petites corbeilles pour ne pas laisser traîner les petits objets. Cette pièce était d'ailleurs l'une des plus meublée de l'édifice une expédition pour récupérer tous ce qui pouvait l'être dans les parties inhabitables permit de garnir considérablement plusieurs salles reconverties en réserve, mais le temps manquait pour les répartir autrement qu'au fur et à mesure.

Enfin, l'accent circonflexe tordu au plafond diffusait une lueur presque naturelle, signe que Zane, entre deux tâches, enclencha le système d'éclairage au kaïru. Cela durerait peut-être une heure, guère plus maintenant.

– Ça valait bien la peine de se dépêcher, pour arriver encore avant lui, commenta Zair, balayant les alentours du regard. Tu vois, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter de garder la tête sur les épaules. Il ne saura même pas que nous sommes arrivés en retard !

– Sauf s'il en a eu marre d'attendre et qu'il est reparti.

– Et se priver du plaisir de piquer une colère ? Ce n'est pas son genre, crois-moi !

Tekris haussa les épaules, s'installant dans le canapé de velours. À part quelques écorchures par endroit, le revêtement restait en excellent état, et de meilleure facture que ce qu'il avait pu avoir dans sa vie !

– Il s'est perdu en chemin ? hasarda-t-il.

– Pas possible, il a une boussole dans le crâne, et a perdu deux jours à faire une carte de la nouvelle configuration de la forteresse, avec ses zones habitables et sinistrées. J'aurais du mal à y croire.

À vrai dire, Tekris non plus n'y croyait pas vraiment, enfin, à tout hasard…

Posant son bloc-notes sur la table basse, Zair l'imitant avec le mystérieux coffret, il commença à compter les secondes, ne s'installant pas complètement sur les assises pourtant confortables, il le savait pertinemment.

À vingt, sa coéquipière se leva de son banc, faisant le tour de la pièce. À trente, elle se rassit dans un soupir sonore, taptapant du pied en foudroyant le battant métallique du regard, comme si sa seule volonté pouvait amener Zane sur-le-champ. À quarante-cinq, elle se remit sur pied, croisant les bras.

– Maintenant que nous sommes là, je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre une heure le bon vouloir de monsieur !

Tekris, sur le point de penser qu'elle avait tenu plus longtemps que d'habitude, vérifia par réflexe les environs. Si jamais l'intéressé entendait la jeune femme se plaindre ainsi, pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'il le prendrait – très – mal.

– Si ça continue comme ça, je vais aller le chercher, grogna-t-elle, joignant le geste à la parole.

Il se releva prestement, près d'elle en trois enjambées, juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil.

– Attends, ne t'embête pas, je m'en charge.

– Pourquoi ça m'embêterait ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je dois le ramener quelque part.

Hum, impossible de lui révéler qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser parcourir seule les longs couloirs de la forteresse, alors que Zane, censé les retrouver, ne venait pas. Son orgueil en prendrait un coup, et elle ferait exactement l'inverse, afin de prouver que de un, il n'y avait pas de danger, et de deux, même si l'inverse se révélait exact, elle était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller toute seule.

Ne trouvant pas rapidement une excuse valable (ou du moins aucune que Zair ne pourrait démonter en quelques secondes), il laissa tomber. A la place, prit d'une impulsion, il lui saisit le poignet.

La peau de l'adolescente était plus rugueuse que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire, il songea qu'une trop grande douceur n'aurait pas collé avec sa personnalité. Étonnamment, en dépit de ses années d'entraînement au kaïru, aucun cal ne venait orner ses paumes délicatement rosées.

Se raclant la gorge, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, espérant passer dans son regard la sincérité de sa demande, et pour éviter de paraître obsédé, à fixer ainsi la main de l'adolescente.

– Je souhaite le faire moi-même. Je t'en prie.

Mouais, niveau conviction, le résultat restait bien loin de ses attentes. Ca sonnait mieux dans sa tête.

Cependant, Zair lâcha un petit rire inattendu, sans repousser sa poigne.

– Tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir ! Allons, je ne vais pas te manger !

Toujours souriante, elle plaça sa main sur la sienne, la dégageant doucement.

– Bien, puisque tu y tiens tellement, va donc chercher Zane. Et évite de te faire dévorer, ajouta-t-elle, taquine.

µµµ

Inspirant profondément, Tekris fixa le battant d'airain (à croire que Lokar collectionnait les métaux de l'Univers entier), levant doucement le poing, comme devant un animal venimeux prêt à mordre au moindre geste brusque. Pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes, il laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps, retenant un gémissement agacé devant sa propre couardise.

Bon sang, frapper à la porte de la chambre de Zane ne déclencherait pas une guerre nucléaire quand même ! Et puis, Zair patientait dans le salon depuis un bon quart d'heure (plus du tout warholien à ce stade) si elle n'avait pas encore tourné les talons, sa patience équivalent pour les banalités à celle du vert, ça ne devrait plus tarder. Sauf si elle pestait de tout son être contre l'andouille insistant pour aller ramener ce dernier, et qui mettait des heures à revenir. Tout ça, parce que Tekris n'osait pas frapper à une satanée _porte _?

Allons mon gars, se sermonna-t-il, tu as quinze ans, seize dans sept mois, il faut se sortir les doigts de l'arrière-train ! Sinon, ça frôlait le ridicule !

Regonflé à bloc, il releva le poing, hésita encore une seconde, avant de soupirer de découragement, toquant très vite. Juste au cas où sa lâcheté reviendrait à la surface.

Lâcheté, peut-être, mais personne n'avait eut à subir la mégalomanie d'un Zane ne supportant d'être contredit ! D'ailleurs, aucune réponse ne filtrait de la chambre close. Pas une seule esquisse de mouvement ne témoignait d'une quelconque présence en son sein. Il venait de sortir, et se dirigeait probablement vers le salon, alors que lui restait à faire le pied de grue devant une pièce vide, à tous les coups.

Oui, mais si jamais il n'avait tout simplement pas entendu, et lui passait un savon de ne pas avoir frappé assez fort ? Dans le doute, Tekris, réitéra, patientant un peu plus longtemps. Étrangement, le couloir et son accueillant anonymat paraissait renfermer le plus invitant des abri…

Quoique, ce silence en devenait inquiétant. Et puis, il faisait sombre ici, l'endroit idéal pour des goules des temps modernes pour sortir des flaques d'obscurité, encerclant leur pauvre victime jusqu'à dévorer son âme.

D'accord, il ne regarderait plus « Les goules civilisées » avant de se coucher !

Une troisième tentative inutile plus tard, il poussa lentement le rectangle métallique, jetant un regard de l'autre côté. Une fois les codes d'accès installés, cette manœuvre deviendrait impossible, alors autant en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait encore. D'un côté, ça pouvait devenir gênant. De l'autre, avoir la certitude que personne ne viendrait fouiller dans sa chambre pendant son absence le rassurerait.

L'astre solaire ayant désormais disparu pour de bon à l'horizon, la luminosité devenait rapidement crépusculaire. Déjà, nombre de tâches de pénombre jonchaient les meubles, les murs, formant une mosaïque sans logique apparente, mais pourtant soigneusement décidée par les ameublements de la pièce.

Au premier abord, Tekris ne vit rien, seulement une table à la chaise recouverte d'un pyjama (T-shirt et pantalon, tous les deux rouges) et une pile de papiers classés en pile devant le matelas de Zane.

Puis, il le vit, assis sur son tapis en mohair épais (le colosse ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment son chef d'équipe se débrouillait pour conserver sa couleur blanc cassé, pourtant salissante). Au début, il crut qu'il dormait, avant de se dire qu'il rêvait lui-même probablement.

Jambes croisées en tailleur, mains sur les genoux, Zane…méditait ?!

Impossible, il ne supportait pas cet exercice ! La seule fois où Lokar poussa les Radikors à s'y essayer (et uniquement pour déterminer si l'un deux se trouvait capable de ressentir l'énergie kaïru), Zane ne réussit à rester concentré. Haussant les épaules, triturant ses doigts, rouvrant sans cesse les yeux, l'immobilité ne lui allait pas, au point que le Maître du Mal décida d'abandonner moins de dix minutes plus tard. L'enseignement de Baoddaï se basant en majorité sur le calme intérieur et la maîtrise de soi, la méditation en faisait majoritairement partie aussi Tekris ne comprenait pas comment le vert put tenir tant de temps sous son égide. Et encore, il fut renvoyé, la décision de quitter le monastère ne venait pas de lui.

Il secoua brusquement la tête, comme si Zane pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Dangereuses à ce moment précis pour le colosse. Pourtant, la position, la respiration, tout correspondait à part l'emplacement des mains. Néanmoins, le résultat ne devait pas être probant, le vert grommelant régulièrement, crispant les épaules pour ne pas les hausser. D'ailleurs, ses mains tenaient un peu trop fermement ses genoux pour que ce soit entièrement naturel. Enfin, il ne venait pas pour espionner son chef dans ses heures privées.

Toussant bruyamment, il parvint au bout d'un moment à capter son attention, puisque l'autre restait – relativement – immobile, inconscient de sa présence. Sans pouvoir suivre les gestes des yeux, Tekris se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il lui en fallut pour y penser plaqué au mur, l'X-Reader de Lokar, porté au cou de Zane, dangereusement sur le point de lui lancer une attaque kaïru (nul doute qu'elle serait offensive).

– Doucement, c'est juste moi ! J'ai frappé, mais personne n'a répondu, alors je suis entré !

Rarement dans sa vie parla-t-il à cette vitesse, mangeant les derniers mots dans sa hâte.

Un doute fripa le visage en face du sien, comme si Zane devait faire un effort de mémoire pour se rappeler qui se tenait en face de lui. Enfin, la pression sur sa trachée se relâcha, et il put avaler une grande goulée d'air. Oh, il savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas entrer dans cette foutue chambre !

– Tekris ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche là ?

– À ton avis ? Je tricote ! Nous étions censés nous retrouver il y a une heure !

– Quoi ? s'étrangla Zane, consultant l'horloge mural – une rondache imitant le cuir, contenant le cadran en son centre quant à savoir où l'adolescent la trouva, cela restait un secret, prétendait-il.

Son attention se détourna totalement de son coéquipier, tandis qu'il poussait un juron sanglant.

– Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie ! fit Tekris. Ça va pas bien non ?

– Il ne fallait pas me surprendre bêtement ! Nous risquons une attaque de Teos – tiens, il va falloir que j'ajoute ça sur ma liste, trouver un nom à son équipe –, comment croyais-tu que je réagirais ?

– Certainement pas en me collant ton poing sur la gorge en tout cas. J'ai frappé, je te signale, trois fois.

– Seulement le plat de la main. Ouais, bah j'ai pas entendu, tu aurais dû t'annoncer !

Tekris manqua de s'étouffer, hésitant entre un sentiment d'injustice mérité et l'impression d'halluciner.

– C'est ce que j'ai voulu faire, reprit-il néanmoins aussi calmement que possible. En toussant, plutôt que de te mettre la main sur l'épaule, ou autre contact plus direct. Au moins, tu n'as pas perdu ta vitesse de course !

Ajouter une petite flatterie, espérait-il, adoucirait un peu l'humeur de Zane. Cela parut fonctionner, car il ne rajouta rien, enjambant la paperasse au sol pour récupérer sa cape.

Cédant à la curiosité, puisque son vis-à-vis gardait un silence pensif, Tekris reprit la parole.

– J 'ai pourtant fait un sacré vacarme. Tu dormais peut-être ?

Il s'attira un grognement agacé. Le vert ajustait le vêtement sur ses épaules, lissant les bords qui n'en avait nul besoin. Finalement, il haussa les épaules, jetant un regard vers la porte ouverte.

Lui aussi devait soudainement penser à ces fameux codes d'accès.

– Non, enfin plus ou moins. Je pensais que la méditation me permettrait d'atteindre ce niveau, là, entre veille et sommeil, et que comme ça…Attends un peu, ça ne te regardes absolument pas !

Sentant l'orage approcher, les pupilles onyx s'assombrissant considérablement, Tekris s'empressa de lever les mains devant lui, tentant de sembler aussi peu manipulateur que possible.  
– D'accord, je posais juste la question au cas où. Si tu ne veux pas répondre…

– Je ne veux pas répondre, l'interrompit Zane. Parce que ça ne te regarde pas, rajouta-t-il prudemment.  
S'il ne voulait pas que Tekris aille s'inventer des scenarii, lui qui se fichait comme une guigne des opinions d'autres que lui à son sujet (et parfois Zair, si un soupçon de bonne humeur venait montrer le bout de son nez), ce devait être important, conclut l'intéressé. Considérant la discussion close, Zane lui fit signe de passer devant, le laissant prendre de l'avance.

Traverser dans l'autre sens, tout en prenant garde à ne rien déranger, ceci sous le regard scrutateur du vert, ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Aussi, il se sentit soulagé de retrouver les ombres du couloir, le battant se refermant dans une poussée presque silencieuse.

– Tant de temps perdu pour rien, marmonna Zane, fixant l'endroit où se trouvait son horloge, derrière la paroi.

Tekris hésita à rajouter quelque chose, déterminant s'il attendait une réponse ou non. Sûrement pas, déjà suffisamment éloigné pour qu'un murmure soit inaudible, il devait croire que le colosse ne l'entendait pas. Tel aurait été le cas d'ailleurs, si le dispositif sur ses oreilles ne lui conférait pas une ouïe particulièrement développée. Si Zane était préoccupé au point d'oublier ce détail, alors qu'il la vola en personne, il leur cachait quelque chose de grave. Soudainement, la hâte de connaître le sujet de la réunion le titilla.

– Pourtant, cette fois, j'étais presque sûr de pouvoir le retrouver grâce à la méditation…Foutu mec !

Prudemment, il se remit en marche, feignant de n'avoir rien entendu. Cependant, cela n'apaisa pas sa curiosité. De qui Zane pouvait bien parler ?!

µµµ

– Pas trop tôt, soupira Zair. Vous vous êtes perdus en chemin ou quoi ?

– Tekris n'a pas osé frapper assez fort pour se faire entendre, grogna Zane, dépassant les deux autres Radikors pour repartir ouvrir le petit coffret, toujours sagement disposé au centre de la grande table.

L'accusé lâcha une protestation indigné, sans effet, l'adolescente l'observant déjà avec amusement. Il leva à demi les bras au ciel théâtralement, puisqu'il ne pouvait guère se défendre de vive voix !

– Et pour les trois-quarts d'heure précédant sa venue ? continua-t-elle. Ne viens pas me dire que c'est de sa faute, encore une fois ? Tu n'imagines pas à quel point on s'ennuie vite dans ce salon.

– Oh, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, tu as tué le temps en fouillant dans le coffret que je t'ai confié, avec la consigne de ne pas l'ouvrir en mon absence.

– N'importe quoi. En plus d'être en retard, tu m'accuses ? Pas très sympathique.

– Je me qualifie de beaucoup de choses. Sympathique n'en fais pas partie, rétorqua Zane. Pas la peine de mentir, tu auras beau essayer toute ta vie, tu ne réussiras jamais à ranger mes affaires exactement comme moi. Heureusement, j'ai ôté la plupart des papiers, juste au cas où.

La regardant de face, Zane lui dédia un sourire narquois, soudainement de meilleure humeur.

– À ton avis, pour avoir désobéi à un ordre direct, que devrais-je te faire ?

– Peu m'importe, répondit-elle, relevant le menton. De toute façon, tu n'écouteras personne d'autre que toi.

– C'est vrai, admit-il en refermant le boîtier. Enfin, ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler. Bon, maintenant que nous y sommes, et que l'éclairage au kaïru fonctionne encore, autant s'y mettre !

Comme un signal, Zair se leva des coussins du coin lecture, abandonnant son ouvrage sur la géographie de l'Antarctique sur un rembourrage couleur taupe. Tekris, lui, se décolla du mur, prenant place sur le banc en face de Zane, rejoint par sa coéquipière. Pas particulièrement proche, mais pas non plus tellement éloigné. Sans se l'expliquer, Tekris s'en sentit particulièrement heureux.

Ou plutôt, il commençait à sérieusement s'en douter, mais censurait toute pensée trop « privée ».

Quant à Zane, il resta debout, sortant une petite liasse de papier jaunies venant de sa cape. Peut-être les avait-il récupérés juste avant de sortir de sa chambre, le colosse n'y prêta guère d'attention.

– Alors, commençons par ce que j'ai dû subir en Islande avec Ekayon, l'horripilant combattant solitaire.

– C'est pas trop tôt, soupira Zair, bien plus intéressée par le contenu du coffret que les péripéties glaciaires.

Qu'avait-elle vu pour être aussi impatiente, se demanda Tekris, tout aussi intrigué.

Mais pour sa part, il souhaitait tout autant apprendre les raisons du retard excessivement important de Zane.

– J'ai appris pas mal de choses, là-bas, et pas des bonnes pour changer. Tout d'abord, le plus important concerne Adriel (Tekris faillit lancer une vanne, du style « j'espère que tu ne l'as pas demandé en mariage », s'abstenant de justesse). Tout le monde se souvient de sa capacité à utiliser une brume sanguinaire pour s'infiltrer dans des corps vivants jusqu'à les contrôler, voir la faire prendre consistance ?

Même sans le regard lourd de reproches, Tekris se serait senti indirectement visé.

– Cette fois, c'est la première option qui nous intéresse. Figurez-vous qu'à force de se faire manipuler par des fumigènes, les victimes de la brunette finissent zombifiées. Je veux dire, expliqua-t-il devant l'incompréhension générale, qu'elles deviennent ses marionnettes, soumises à ses désirs. En plus de n'avoir pas de visage, juste de la peau lisse, celles-ci ne ressente que peu la douleur, continuant coûte que coûte la mission confiée par leur maîtresse, quitte à devoir marcher sur des moignons.

– Tu veux dire que ces choses ne ressentent pas la douleur ? Ou qu'elles sont contrôlées à distance ?

– Je n'en sais rien Zair, je leur ai demandé, mais personne ne m'a répondu.

– Pas la peine d'être désagréable !

– J'ai du mal à comprendre comment le kaïru peut faire ça, intervint Tekris, souhaitant éviter que l'affrontement verbal vire au pugilat. De toutes façons, l'énergie manipulée par Teos et sa clique est différente de celle que nous connaissons, non ? Ca me fait toujours une sensation bizarre quand ils l'utilisent, même leurs attaques en fait. Je me trompe peut-être, mais elle paraît plus, eh bien, pas naturelle.

– Il y a un mot pour ça, artificiel, marmonna Zane.

Le chef des Radikors lança un regard vers Zair, comme cherchant à lire son opinion sur son visage. Elle l'observa de même, comme discutant silencieusement avec lui, une sensation fort désagréable pour Tekris, se sentant sans explications exclu d'un échange incompréhensible pour lui.

Finalement, Zane hocha lentement la tête, comme ayant obtenu la réponse souhaitée. Encore un dialogue avec lui-même, tel celui du couloir quelques minutes plus tôt, tenta de se convaincre Tekris.

Pourtant, il peinait à y croire.

– Tu n'as pas tort, cela dit, admit le vert. C'est une réflexion que je me suis déjà faite.

Et tu en as parlé avec Zair depuis longtemps, devina-t-il, gardant son opinion personnelle.

– Un rapport existe sûrement entre cette énergie bizarre, et les monstres qu'ils utilisent, continua-t-il néanmoins tout en remarquant le malaise de l'adolescente. Vous pensez que Lokar est derrière cette équipe, si ce kaïru est artificiel ? Comme le kaïru obscur, créé de ses mains ?

– Impossible, contredit Zair, il ne peut avoir survécu à l'explosion de son repaire !

Bizarrement, l'idée d'un cadavre de Lokar dormant sous les décombres de la forteresse n'aida pas à remonter l'ambiance dans le salon, de plus en plus tendue.

– Je ne sais pas, coupa rapidement Zane, et là n'est pas la principale question. Peu importe l'origine de leur art martial, il faut se concentrer sur comment les vaincre. Tant qu'on y est, je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose d'autre, avant de revenir sur cette mission.

Surpris de le voir s'interrompre, Tekris en oublia d'insister. Sans le croire de suite, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : l'inquiétude tordait les traits du vert. Ça, plus que tout le reste, le convainquit d'écouter attentivement la suite. Zair elle-même attendait avec un intérêt nouveau, ne devinant pas la suite cette fois.

– J'ai des doutes depuis un moment, rien d'absolument certain, mais je pense sérieusement que Lokar est en vie. Quant à savoir s'il est derrière l'équipe de Teos, ce n'est à mon avis pas le cas. Enfin, pas directement.

S'il y avait encore une chance pour que le malaise régnant se dissipe grâce à une réflexion bien placé, il fut évident que ce serait impossible suite à cette déclaration.

– On peux savoir pourquoi tu es aussi formel ? Pour les deux cas, je veux dire, demanda Tekris une fois la parole retrouvée. Là, ce n'est pas l'anniversaire du centenaire de la révolution que tu nous annonces.

Murée dans un silence obstinée, tout en grattant avec force son avant-bras, Zair arborait un visage grave. Si rien d'autre ne filtrait sur ses opinions, elle rêvait clairement de se retrouver ailleurs.

– Non, je ne peux pas. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Mais (Zane fit une petite pause, à peine perceptible. Pour réfléchir, ou parce qu'il hésitait à en dévoiler plus, il aurait bien été en peine de le dire) j'ai peut-être un moyen d'être fixé sur la fiabilité de ma…méthode. Si j'ai juste, dans quelques temps, une ou deux semaines tout au plus, une relique sera détectée dans les rizières. J'irais seul la récolter – je sais, j'ai dit que nous ne nous séparerons plus sans bonne raison, mais je devrais le faire, j'en ai la certitude ! Là-bas, je rencontrerai une équipe nous étant encore inconnue, constituée de triplés. Et je vais avoir besoin de toi, Tekris, car j'ai d'excellentes raisons de penser que cette fois, Lokar sera derrière celle-ci. Il faudra que tu me fabriques un pisteur si possible, ou que tu m'en trouves un. Sinon, je pourrais toujours suivre la trace de l'énergie qu'ils récolteront, enfin je me débrouillerais.

– Parce que tu comptes perdre en plus ? siffla Zair, la voix tremblant d'énervement.

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle se trouva si proche de crier, et pour une fois, Tekris espéra qu'elle réussisse à se retenir, juste le temps d'en savoir un peu plus.

– Oui. Comme ça, je pourrais les suivre jusqu'à leur repaire. Je le fouillerai, discrètement, et si Lokar est effectivement toujours de ce monde, nous serons fixés une bonne fois pour toutes !

– C'est le plan le plus kamikaze jamais venu de toi !

– Je sais, mais il n'y a pas tellement le choix. Il faut que je sache s'il est possible de se fier à ma méthode ! Et au cas où ce serait le cas, nous pourrions disposer d'une arme précieuse dans la conquête du monde !

– Je pense bien avoir une petite idée du contenu de ta « méthode », Zane, et si j'ai raison, en plus d'être dangereuse, cette idée est complètement stupide !

– Au risque de te déplaire, tu n'as pas voix au chapitre à ce sujet, rétorqua l'intéressé. J'ai déjà la générosité de vous avertir, alors que je pouvait très bien garder mes doutes pour moi !

– D'accord, voilà un geste charitable, intervint de nouveau Tekris. J'émets également des réserves quant à ta façon de procéder, mais il vaudrait peut-être mieux en discuter calmement plus tard, une fois tous les élém…

– Impossible, dès qu'il aura sorti ses informations, il repartira dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'était !

– Oh, mais tu veux parler, c'est ça ? siffla Zane. Pas de problème, j'ai justement quelques petites choses à te dire en ce qui concerne ton comportement de ces dernières semaines. Terminons cette réunion, et allons ensemble dans ma chambre, nous pourrons « discuter » à notre aise !

– Pour une fois que tu daignes m'accorder une audience, j'accepte, rétorqua immédiatement Zair sur le même ton. Mais ne t'attends pas à être le seul posant les questions.

Sur le point d'essayer de dissuader sa coéquipière, le chef des Radikors voilant à peine ses sous-entendus, Tekris se figea, prit d'un subit doute. D'accord, les deux adolescents se toisaient tels des alphas à la recherche d'une meute, et l'électricité de l'air prouvait que la colère sous-jacente n'était pas totalement feinte. Mais n'y avait-il pas une part de comédie dans cette dispute soudaine ? La veille, Zane expliquait vouloir parler seul-à-seul avec sa coéquipière. Et aujourd'hui, au premier prétexte habilement lancé, une entrevue l'excluant directement fut décidée. Il n'aimait guère ce genre de coïncidences.

Alors il se tut, se forçant à se reconcentrer sur le moment présent.

– Parfait alors ! Ceci réglé, j'ai d'autres choses à ajouter. Donc, je me suis fait poursuivre par Teos et ses deux folles, accompagné d'Ekayon, plongé dans cette mouise parce que, hum, il tenta de me suivre. Hélas, si je le semait, ce ne fut pas le cas des trois autres. Mais le second point important, est que je n'étais pas leur cible première. Ni même Ekayon. Avant de me faire découvrir, j'ai pu les espionner. De ce que j'ai compris, ils ont été attirés par quelqu'un d'autre, leur étant également opposé puisqu'il voulait l'ensevelir. Ou autre chose.

Devant le manque de réaction de l'assemblée, il lâcha un soupir désabusé.

– Si c'est un ennemi des trois psychopathes, nous pouvons nous en faire un allié ! Sans mentir, je dois encore peaufiner les détails, mais ce pourrait être une occasion rêvée de nous débarrasser d'eux. Si le type en vaut la peine bien sûr. Mais quelque chose me dit que nous le rencontrerons, un jour ou l'autre. Enfin bref. Le dernier point concernant l'Islande, ne va pas vous plaire. Pour faire simple, je me suis retrouvé coincé avec Ekayon dans la planque, et pour pouvoir nous enfuir, il a fallut que nous passions par les souterrains.

– Une petite minute, fit Zair. Quand tu parles des souterrains, j'espère que ce ne sont pas _nos_ souterrains, ceux que nous gardons secrets en cas de besoin ?

– Tu en connais d'autres ? soupira Zane, ignorant le « mais c'est pas vrai » qui suivit. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, il ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, et la stratégie voulait que nous unissions nos forces pour ne pas finir en amuse-gueules pour arsank chevauché par une folle-dingue !

Tekris tiqua. Hélas, Zane le remarqua presque immédiatement.

– Quelque chose à rajouter, une protestation véhémente et inutile sans doute ?!

Par chance, cette fois, le colosse détenait la parade, dans une réflexion faite au cours des explications.

– Pas vraiment, juste une réflexion. Si je comprends bien, tu t'es retrouvé en tête-à-tête avec Ekayon, au sein d'une alcôve privilégiant la discrétion ?

– Je ne le qualifierais pas comme ça, mais dans les faits…Attends un peu, réalisa soudain Zane. Arrête immédiatement tes sous-entendus ! Et si tu n'y arrives pas, dis-toi que ton alcôve en question se trouvait rempli de zombies marionnettes ! Non mais faut vraiment avoir l'esprit mal tourné !

– Je demande, c'est tout !

– Eh bien tais-toi ! Ou en étais-je ? Ah oui, une dernière chose, enfin pour toi Tekris : le coffret sous vos yeux (il en tapota le couvercle, avant de l'ouvrir et d'en sortir les objets au fil de son énumération) provient des appartements de Lokar. C'est un peu long à expliquer, mais il renfermait la clé de la prison des Imperiaz, ainsi que quelques autres petites choses pouvant être utile – mais ça, Zair le sait sûrement déjà. Le moins intéressant pour commencer : un peu de monnaie, certaines pièces terriennes, d'autres extraterrestres. Un parchemin particulièrement technique, qui, si je ne me trompe pas, contient le résultat des expériences de Lokar sur les possibles utilisations du kaïru hors combat. La traduction est assez pénible, aussi ne l'ai-je pas entièrement déchiffré, mais j'ai bon espoir qu'il puisse nous éclairer sur le fonctionnement du cristal parastien.

» »Un livre traitant de l'origine du kaïru ensuite, complet mais écrit dans un style évoquant les leçons de mathématiques en Terminale. Celui-là, je vais le mettre dans la bibliothèque du salon, si jamais vous voulez le lire. D'autres feuilles volantes sont écrites en anglais, et il faudra que tu me les traduisent Zair. J'en comprends quelques-unes, mais elles parlent soit de l'époque antérieure au Grand Cataclysme, soit sont si glauques que je m'occuperait de les comprendre plus tard. Aussi sont-elles toujours dans ma chambre. L'une d'elles parle de la figurine représentant le dragon autour de l'épée, aussi cela m'intéresse-t-il tout particulièrement. Enfin, le clou du spectacle.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Zane posa précautionneusement les gants portés à son retour d'Islande. Les mêmes qu'il ne quitta avant presque une semaine entière.

– Ces petites merveilles étaient un prototype du Gant de Lokar (à ces mots, Tekris s'agita sur son banc, les souvenirs de la brève possession de l'artefact par Zane n'étant guère agréables), mais notre ancien maître les jugea insatisfaisants. Ils permettent d'accéder au plein potentiel du kaïru intérieur des individus, tout en supprimant les contraintes physiologiques normalement dépassées à force d'entraînement.

D'accord, il comprenait sans problème pourquoi le vert observait les accessoires avec tant de satisfaction.

– Tu as été obligé de t'en servir ? réalisa-t-il.

– Hum, oui. C'était Teos ou moi, sans leur force, je n'aurais pas pu le vaincre aussi facilement.

– Peut-être, intervint Zair, mais si cette capacité est intéressante, elle n'en reste pas moins dangereuse.

– Que veux-tu dire ? soupira Zane, cependant attentif.

L'E-teens rangeait à présent ses trouvailles de nouveau dans le coffret, qu'il cala sous son bras.

– Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous devons nous entraîner à la maîtrise du kaïru, en particulier notre kaïru intérieur. Pour faire simple, on peut comparer avec un muscle : avant de faire, disons, le grand écart, tu dois t'étirer, prendre tes précautions, t'échauffer…Te lancer sans être prêt peut avoir des conséquences plus ou moins grave, allant jusqu'à la perte irréversible de certaines capacités. Le raisonnement est analogue pour notre kaïru intérieur, raison pour laquelle il peut mettre plus ou moins de temps à émerger.

– D'où sais-tu tout cela ? s'étonna Zane.

– C'est toi qui me l'as appris, ça faisait apparemment partie des leçons de Baoddaï.

– Ah bon ? J'en dis des choses intelligentes !

– Bref, à utiliser trop d'énergie que tu ne peux contrôler en temps normal, tu risques d'altérer au final tes capacités. La maîtrise du kaïru n'est pas un jeu de pile ou face.

Zane ne lui répondit rien, visiblement ennuyé de cette considération terre-à-terre.

– Bien, des questions ? Non ? Parfait. Tekris, pendant que je _discute_ avec Zair, prépare le repas. Ce ne devrait pas être très long, conclut-il en déposant un livre à la reliure usée sur l'étagère de la bibliothèque.

Sans attendre de réponses, il tourna les talons, s'enfonçant dans les couloirs à présent faiblement éclairés la stabilité du kaïru touchait à sa fin.

– Si tu ne veux pas le suivre, tenta Tekris, je peux toujours tenter de lui parler.

– Pas maintenant, répondit-elle, le regard perdu dans le vague.

N'ajoutant rien, elle s'engagea à la suite du vert. Sur son passage, les silhouettes d'obscurité se mouvèrent gracieusement, retournant ensuite à leur place, comme si rien ne les avait déjà dérangé.

À présent seul, Tekris fixa un long moment l'endroit où disparut sa coéquipière. Le silence, qui ponctuait sans cesse cette journée, referma ses mâchoires glacées tout autour de lui. L'envie de suivre les traces de ses coéquipiers, de savoir ce qu'ils se disaient en ce moment revint.

Mais plus encore, ce fut l'amertume qui domina ses sentiments.

_Désolée pour le long temps d'attente entre ces chapitres, j'espère que cela en valait la peine ! N'hésitez pas à commenter pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé!_

_D'ailleurs, petite question : selon vous, le prétexte de Zane pour discuter seul-à-seul avec Zair était-il une coïncidence bien placée, ou une mise en scène ?_

_Bonne journée/soirée !_


	16. Entrevue nocturne

**Entrevue nocturne**

L'astre diurne entamait sa lente descente des cieux, teintant graduellement de carmin et d'orangé les épars nuages, couverture cotonneuse dans un azur en pleine mutation. Tantôt réunis en un banc bondissant d'un bout à l'autre des rayons encore coruscants, puis s'étalant jusqu'à former un voile délicat aux formes indistinctes, comme figé en plein mouvement, caressant de ses contours voluptueux la voûte céleste. À demi camouflé, le soleil devenait profusion de ligne épaisses, superposées les unes aux autres, quoique légèrement décalées, d'un flavescent insoutenable. Au fur et à mesure que le regard s'éloignait de la ligne d'horizon, les couleurs muaient en un safran d'abord vif, puis doux, avant de se mélanger au turquoise d'un ciel d'été. Enfin, les tons pastel redevenaient, au plus lointain, d'un bleu roi fragile, bientôt indistinct, s'éclaircissant déjà, derniers reliquats d'une journée qui fut et ne sera plus jamais.

Heureusement, songea Ekayon, il restait encore une heure ou deux, avant que les premières étoiles n'apparaissent dans le ciel. La visibilité restait encore acceptable.

De la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il occupait, en tant que visiteur au monastère, il apercevait en contrebas de la falaise, la petite crique de sable fin, où les habitants de ses lieux pouvaient délasser leurs muscles noués par l'effort des entraînements, ou simplement se rafraîchir suite à une éprouvante mission pour récolter le kaïru. Le solitaire lui-même aurait volontiers piqué une tête dans les remous probablement glacés de la fin d'après-midi – il ne supportait pas de se baigner dans une eau trop chaude, et trouvait qu'un petit choc thermique était fort vivifiant. Aussi ne pouvait-il que haïr plus encore le solide bandage entourant son flanc. Hypnotisé par les allers-retours incessants des vagues s'échouant sur le rivage, envahies d'une rare indécision, il en savoura l'écho à la fois doux et puissant. Seul le doux friselis murmurait les caresses de l'écume, cependant il parvenait sans peine à déceler la puissance contenue dissimulée derrière cette apparence faussement inoffensive. Pour preuve, un « raz-de-marée » mettait presque toujours les adversaires au tapis, et qu'était-ce donc, sinon un flot juste un peu plus rapide que celui sous ses yeux ? Par chance, le monastère se trouvait entouré seulement d'un lac, certes de taille impressionnante, mais nullement relié à l'océan ou autre étendue remplie de bas-fonds meurtriers. Pour autant, mieux valait ne pas s'éloigner du bord comme pour tous ses semblables aquatiques, l'homme imprudent n'avait guère pied partout. Quelques rochers affleuraient également à la surface, pierre inlassablement polie par les nombreux courants circulant au creux de la baie. D'un coup d'oeil, Ekayon pouvait deviner quels étaient les plus anciens (au sommet aussi rond qu'une coquille d'escargot), et ceux ayant récemment échoués au milieu des vaguelettes, blocs détachés de la falaise surplombante. Un nouveau mouvement bleuté accrocha la luminosité flamboyante, forçant le jeune homme à détourner les yeux afin de ne pas se faire aveugler.

Un peu trop lent, sans doute, il vit tout de même kyrielle de petits points lumineux danser dans l'espace clos de sa chambre. Papillonnant des paupières, il patienta, immobile, jusqu'à leur disparition complète. Là seulement, il observa encore un bref instant le spectacle enivrant de la nature, puis se détourna, laissant échapper un bruyant soupir ennuyé.

Assis sur la natte constituant son lit, un matelas moyennement confortable lui étant superposé (également composé d'un traversin et d'un oreiller blanc, quelques caractères chinois écrits en colonne sur leur devant, et d'une couverture épaisse de même couleur, passementée d'ocre, une autre colonne de symboles asiatiques disposés en colonne en son milieu), il tenta de se reconcentrer sur l'ouvrage posé devant lui, grand ouvert. Peine perdue, tiraillé par sa blessure, pourtant en bonne voie de guérison, il réalisa être en train de relire pour la quatrième fois exactement la même phrase. Il passa le doigt le long des sigles de la langue officielle du Redakaï, le kanï-ho, il en suivit le contour sans réellement chercher à les déchiffrer. Posant son menton sur son genou, la jambe repliée devant lui (la seconde se trouvant dans une position similaire, mais sur le sol), il passa machinalement la main sur son flanc. Sous le tissu clair, il savait n'avoir plus qu'une plaie croûtée, cependant, la veille, en relevant un défi lancé par Ky – une course d'escalade le long de la falaise –, la mince couche vermillon se craquela de nouveau, laissant échapper un filet de sang. Aussi Maître Atock décida-t-il de bander de nouveau, au moins pour une ou deux journées, afin de laisser sa peau se réparer.

Sauf que cela grattait affreusement ! Honnêtement, si son Maître ne l'avait pas menacé de le laisser clouer au lit s'il ne se tenait pas un minimum tranquille, Ekayon aurait depuis longtemps enlevé ce truc étouffant. Il éprouvait une sensation analogue à celle d'une donzelle de la Belle Époque enfilant son corset ! Peut-être exagérait-il un chouïa – si peu –, mais il haïssait depuis toujours les bandages. Ca collait désagréablement, ça absorbait désagréablement la sueur, et on ne peut plus contraignant !

Hélas, en dépit de son argumentaire passionnément fourni, Maître Atock refusa de lui faire grâce ne serait-ce que d'une heure. Lui rappelant même qu'à l'origine, le vénérable sage lui interdisait de trop pousser son corps, afin de se remettre aussi rapidement que possible.

Mais le solitaire ne possédait guère la même définition de « ne pas trop en faire ».

Enfin, une bonne nouvelle ressortait de cette étrange altercation en Islande, aussi étrange fut-elle. Premièrement, cela permit de découvrir l'existence d'une nouvelle équipe d'E-Teens, ne suivant pas vraiment le Code d'Honneur kaïru. En, quoi, quelques heures, ces trois mystérieux combattants avaient foulés au pied, et avec un irrespect soulevant Ekayon de colère, la plupart des préceptes du Redakaï. « Les combattants n'utilisent pas d'armes autres que celles fournies par le kaïru », à la trappe. « Un combattant ne doit pas se battre si son adversaire ne le souhaite pas », piétinée. « Il est interdit de se battre si aucun défi kaïru n'a été lancé », tout aussi absente. Et il pouvait continuer longtemps. Les Maîtres présents au monastère – cinq sur huit, les trois derniers vivant sur des planètes éloignées – s'en trouvèrent tout aussi indignés. Déjà, les E-Teens tendaient à énormément jouer sur les mots – Zane en tête, démontrant dès qu'il en avait l'occasion sa parfaite connaissance du Code d'Honneur et son habileté à flirter avec l'interdit…

Le kaïru utilisé par ces extraterrestres, ou même plus généralement leurs techniques de combat, ne ressemblaient à rien de ce qu'il connaissait. Ou non, plutôt, cela ressemblait à un mélange de l'art du kaïru, mais dans une dimension plus brutale. A force de rester allongé sur sa natte, quand il ne pouvait presque pas se lever les jours ayant suivi son retour (autant avait-il pu dissimuler son « état » dans la grotte de l'île de Pâques, autant une fois arrivé au X-Scaper, l'auréole sombre tâchant son T-shirt fut bien trop voyante – enfin, celui de Zane, mais il déclara avoir ce vêtement depuis des années, sous son propre sweat. Un argument peu crédible, mais déclamé avec tant de conviction que personne ne lui posa plus de question. Néanmoins, il prit la précaution de le cacher sous son oreiller, à tout hasard), il eut largement le temps de réfléchir. Contrairement à l'art martial enseigné par le Redakaï, privilégiant l'esquive et la défense, la technique des nouveaux extraterrestres possédait une base plus offensive, brute, dans leurs mouvements. Ils ne se contentaient pas d'invoquer leurs attaques ils frappaient l'ennemi avec. De même, certains X-drives, quoique rares, possédaient un nom identique à ceux des combattants du Redakaï, mais le physique différait totalement (la « griffe de l'ombre » lui restait d'ailleurs en travers de la gorge…). Et toutes laissaient une impression étrange « anormale » (bien qu'Ekayon ne réussisse à se l'expliquer). Les Stax furent très intrigués de cette découverte, en particulier Maya, toujours prête à en apprendre le plus possible. L'hypothèse la plus avancée étant qu'ils se trouvaient rattachés à Lokar, et que ceux-ci avait pu soit continuer ses expériences sur l'énergie vitale de l'Univers (après tout, n'était-il pas le créateur du kaïru sombre?) dans ce cas, cela signifierait qu'il survécut à l'explosion de son repaire, mauvaise nouvelle s'il en est, du moins préoccupante. Ou bien Lokar possédait une autre base, quelque part dans l'immensité de l'espace, et mit au point encore une autre forme de kaïru corrompu. Dans ce cas, il fallait savoir combien d'autres repaires possédait-il de son vivant, et combien d'E-Teens crapahutaient en attente de pouvoir le venger.

Outre ceci, la nouvelle équipe se montrait sans scrupules. Oh, d'accord, les Radikors tentèrent par moment d'envoyer les Stax six pieds sous terre. Au sens propre, une fois, les extraterrestres coincèrent les monastèriens dans des sables mouvants. Si la Pierre Cataclysmique n'absorbait pas l'énergie de l'environnement à ce moment-là, le résultat aurait pu être particulièrement désastreux pour le camp du Bien. Même si, au grand désespoir d'Atock, le récit de cette mésaventure manqua d'étrangler Ekayon de rire, détail que le solitaire gardait pour lui. Mais au moins, ils n'utilisaient pas d'armes, ni de créatures monstrueuses, enfin bref ! Les Hiverax en personne, pourtant puissants et impitoyables, faisaient pâle figure.

Enfin, la créature ailée, justement. Suite à la description du solitaire, Ky confirma qu'il s'agissait bien de la même, aperçue sur la falaise environ deux mois auparavant. Les Hiverax n'étaient donc pas responsables de l'attaque des Radikors ce jour-là, contrairement à ce qu'ils tentèrent de faire croire. Enfin, il s'agissait de l'avis de Ky et Boomer. Maya et Ekayon, eux, penchaient plutôt pour un quiproquo malvenu. Quant aux Redakaï, ils gardaient pour le moment leurs propres opinions. Excepté Maître Baoddaï, qui, interrogé par sa jeune protégée, utilisa l'une de ses phrases sibyllines : « nul ne peut dire si l'oiseau survolant le monde le voit tel qu'il est, ou tel qu'il le croit ». Son propre Maître ne s'exprimant jamais de manière aussi énigmatique, le solitaire ne comprit pas le moins du monde son message. Cependant, il eut très nettement l'intuition que le Grand Maître ne disait pas tout. Maya parut également particulièrement songeuse mais elle repartit avant qu'il n'ait pu lui poser la moindre question.

Aussi garda-t-il pour lui quelques détails de sa mission. L'existence des souterrains dans la grotte des Radikors par exemple. Il promit de ne révéler leur existence à personne, et tiendrait parole, quelle que soit l'opinion paranoïaque de Zane à ce sujet. De même, il cacha que le chef des Radikors semblait être leur cible première – ou privilégiée, vu les charmantes déclarations faites par le Diablo mutant (non, Teos, se rappela-t-il) à son encontre – et qu'il les connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne voulut le dire. Pour autant, Ekayon n'était pas décidé à le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte, pas quand le Redakaï tout entier pouvait être potentiellement menacé. Cependant, il lui était impossible d'émettre cette supposition devant le Conseil sans preuves. Il y avait déjà tellement à traiter ! Autant le jeune homme souhaitait améliorer au maximum de ses capacités sa maîtrise du kaïru, mais devenir un Redakaï avec toutes les charges associées, non merci ! Surtout s'il fallait ensuite prendre des élèves pour éduquer la prochaine génération de combattants ! Il restait un solitaire dans l'âme, alors devoir s'occuper de jeunes gamins indisciplinés, garder ses réserves de patience pour les jours où ils feront n'importe quoi sans écouter leur professeur, beurk ! Il voyait déjà les difficultés que rencontrait Maître Baoddaï avec Djia, cela lui suffisait ! La pâle rousse aux intenses yeux bleus avait beau posséder un intéressant potentiel, avec son caractère bien trempé, elle se montrait très souvent réticente aux ordres. Au moins, elle méritait amplement sa place de chef des Taïro, une véritable leader-née.

Enfin, il s'égarait. Un dernier détail, qu'il omettait pour le moment – le seul pour lequel il ignorait s'il faisait le bon choix d'ailleurs – était la capacité de la brune (Adraste peut-être, un nom en A en tout cas. Rah, il se savait pourtant bien plus physionomiste que…Une minute, comment appelait-on quelqu'un se souvenant des noms ? Bon, au fond, peu importait) à manipuler des corps à sa guise. Leur absence de visage lui donnait encore quelques mauvais rêves non des cauchemars, plutôt des réminiscences désagréables. Au départ, il ne dévoila pas cette information, d'abord parce qu'il peinait à y croire lui-même (au point de se demander s'il ne fut pas victime d'une puissante hallucination provoquée par le kaïru manipulé des extraterrestres). Ensuite, parce que le Redakaï avait encore beaucoup à débattre, en particulier depuis la révélation comme quoi les Hiverax ne se trouvaient pas responsables de l'attaque de la falaise. Mais plus il réfléchissait, plus il devenait persuadé de devoir leur en parler tout de même. Il fallait se mettre en tête que tout ce qui se passa était concret, et représentait une véritable menace, en particulier s'il se révélait effectivement un lien entre eux et Lokar. Mais si les Radikors, et Zane, étaient leur cible, le Redakaï ne pourrait pas intervenir…

Massant distraitement ses tempes, il repoussa le livre, libérant suffisamment de place pour déplier ses jambes engourdies. Une fois les petits fourmillements passés, il les croisa de nouveau, en tailleur. A quoi rimait donc cet acharnement loin d'être thérapeutique ?! A croire que depuis tout ce temps, la capacité de Zane à se faire des ennemis se révélait bien plus conséquente qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Deux petits frappés sur le chambranle le ramenèrent au présent. Tambouriner sur le papier de riz tendu pour former la porte, dans le style asiatique, n'auraient pu qu'agacer Maître Baoddaï, obligé de réparer la toile. Sans vouloir paraître chauvin, Ekayon gardait une petite préférence pour les entrées solides, en bois massif sculpté personnellement par Maître Atock, ornant le monastère de son professeur. Bien plus solide, il pouvait, si jamais l'envie lui prenait (ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas), cogner de toutes ses forces sur le chêne sans seulement l'ébranler. Par contre, rater une marche et terminer de dévaler les escaliers dans son encadrement faisait partie des pires douleurs imaginables (une expérience personnelle, qu'il regrettait. Raison pour laquelle, depuis ses treize ans, il ne courait plus dans les escaliers).

– Entrez, fit-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

Coulissant les fines baguettes de rotin, Maya se faufila sans un bruit dans la pièce, deux ouvrages conséquents sous le bras, avant de refermer le panneau tout aussi silencieusement.

– Je venais t'informer que d'après Maître Baoddaï, les derniers membres du Redakaï arriveront demain, dans la soirée au plus tard. Bien sûr, nous n'aurons pas le droit d'assister à leur réunion, mais nous pourrons quand même assister à leur arrivée. Et je souhaitais voir comment tu allais. Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? Est-ce que ta chambre te plaît ? C'est l'une des plus confortables du monastère.

Le solitaire haussa les sourcils, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Comment dire à la jeune femme que le dénuement des lieux contrastait avec son environnement habituel ? Bon, Maître Atock ne croulait pas non plus sous les meubles, et le style de sa résidence restait sobre. Néanmoins, la pièce où il logeait en ce moment correspondait parfaitement à la définition qu'il se faisait de l'austérité. Le sol était composé de larges plaques rectangulaires d'un beige-kaki sombre, de bambou ou de jonc supposait le solitaire. Horizontales, elles formaient deux colonnes, séparées au milieu de la pièce par d'autres plus petites, verticales. La porte faisait face au mur garni de deux fenêtres carrées, sans vitres. Le lit se situait sur le mur de gauche, tête contre celui-ci, un placard encastré le jouxtant. Une souche tenait lieu de table de chevet, l'éclairage se faisant par un lustre en forme de lanterne ronde saumon, aux petits pompons rouges pendant dans le vide. Dans le coin droit, une table toute simple se tenait, surmontée d'un petit jardin zen. Et c'était tout. Aucun autre meublement ne venait s'y ajouter. Et encore, déclara Ky devant son expression surprise, il avait apparemment échappé aux gongs et cloches géantes. Le solitaire crut qu'il s'amusait à ses dépends jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la chambre à coucher de Maître Baoddaï.

– Eh bien, ma blessure va de mieux en mieux. Je me sens même en pleine forme! C'est très aimable à vous de loger tous les participants à la réunion, finit-il par répondre, adressant un sourire amical pour la jeune femme.

Elle parut satisfaite de sa réponse, car elle vint s'installer devant lui, sur le bord de la natte.

– Je me demande s'il y aura d'autre élèves des Maîtres. La dernière fois qu'ils sont venus, c'était pour participer au Conseil du Redakaï, leur présence ne pouvait qu'être superflue. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'agit de quelque chose nous concernant tous ! J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer d'autres combattants.

– Sans vouloir faire mon rabat-joie, ça m'étonnerait. Mais je suppose que tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin pour me parler des hypothétiques rencontres entre plusieurs monastères, si ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, déposant respectueusement ses livres sur la couette, repliée au pied du lit. Tapotant leur couverture de l'index, elle finit par reprendre :

– J'ai pensé à tout ce que tu nous as dit, à propos de ta dernière mission. Sur l'équipe, et le reste. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais j'ai comme l'impression que nos Maîtres savent quelque chose d'important, sans vouloir nous en parler. Une manie des plus frustrantes, conclut-elle en soupirant.

Bien que sa dernière phrase ressemblait plus à une réflexion personnelle, Ekayon ne pouvait guère la contredire. Et devait admettre que cela n'était pas si désagréable de ne pas être le seul à y croire.

– Je suis d'accord. Surtout, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Maître Atock. Normalement, il répond sans détour à toutes mes questions, y compris les plus dérangeantes. Mais cette fois, il esquive mes questions, soi-disant que je ne dois pas trop parler pour éviter de fatiguer, grommela-t-il.

Bras croisés sur la poitrine, il ne réalisa que trop tard qu'il ressemblait sûrement à un petit garçon boudeur Maya pinçait déjà les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Il fut soulagé de ne sentir aucune trace de moquerie quand elle reprit la parole, seulement une légère note d'amusement.

– Il s'est passé la même chose, suite à notre mission sur la falaise. Une fois rentré au monastère, Maître Baoddaï a laissé échapper que l'animal ailé vu par Ky lui rappelait une légende, refusant de nous en dire plus. Il attendait de pouvoir en débattre avec le Redakaï.

Cette fois, elle ne put dissimuler la pointe d'agacement dans sa voix sans s'en rendre compte cependant.

– Ben le temps que tout le monde arrive…Hum, je veux dire, tu es certaine qu'il a dit « légende » ?

– Absolument, mais le connaissant, il a très bien pu vouloir minimiser ses paroles. Bref, j'ai mené des recherches sur cet animal, notamment sur les symboles des peuples maîtrisant le kaïru. Je n'ai rien trouvé, malheureusement, mais comme je croyais qu'il s'agissait des Hiverax, je n'ai peut-être pas regardé au bon endroit. J'avais également commencé à étudier les diverses légendes du Redakaï, pouvant avoir un rapport avec ce que nous savions. Sans plus de résultat, mais là encore, le folklore est riche, en plusieurs siècles d'existence, sans parler des croyances d'autres habitants de l'Univers. Puis, quelques temps après, j'ai eu une discussion avec Maître Baoddaï, concernant entre autres la capacité des peuples à maîtriser le kaïru. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que j'aborde l'idée de la création de toute pièce d'un kaïru. Il s'est fermé et…

– Artificiel ! s'exclama Ekayon, coupant son amie. L'énergie employée par cette équipe d'extraterrestres, en Islande, me paraissait étrange sans que je puisse définir en quoi !

– Et donc, tu penses qu'elle est…que quelqu'un a réussi à créer sa propre énergie kaïru ? Mais dans quel but ?

– Personnellement, je me demande plutôt pourquoi est-elle si mauvaise. Il ne serait pas possible, pour une fois, d'inventer de nouvelles choses sans qu'il ne soit question de destruction ?

– Hélas, Ekayon, bien des choses furent conçues par une population, humaine ou extraterrestre, dans le but d'asseoir sa suprématie sur une autre. En ce qui concerne le kaïru, cependant, je peux répondre : il s'agit d'une énergie positive de nature, pure. La manipuler ne peut que la corrompre.

– Mouais. C'est pourtant à partir d'elle que Lokar créa le kaïru obscur.

– Le bien n'existe pas sans le mal. Tout est question d'équilibre. Comme toute chose, le kaïru possède un côté bon, et un côté mauvais, celui-ci étant censé se retrouver en fraction infime, juste ce qu'il faut pour lui permettre d'exister. Mais Lokar réussit, sans que l'on sache comment, à séparer ces deux aspects, et à renforcer la négativité de l'énergie. Quant à savoir comment il y parvint, son secret est dans sa tombe.

– D'ailleurs, tu ne trouves pas ça glauque que les Radikors vivent au-dessus du cadavre de leur maître ?

La jeune métisse l'examina un instant visuellement, avant de hausser les épaules.

– Je ne peux dire que je comprends vraiment cette équipe, de toute façon. Enfin, si les attaques des combattants islandais sont artificiels, je comprends mieux la réaction de Maître Baoddaï… À présent, c'est évident qu'il nous cache quelque chose. Et ça concorde avec ce que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque.

– Vraiment ? Quoi donc ?

– Rien. Ou plutôt, rien sur une période précise de l'histoire du Redakaï.

– Comme un trou noir ?

– Pas tout à fait. J'ai fait le tour de la bibliothèque depuis des semaines, relu encore et encore des pages et des pages d'un style aussi sec qu'un livre de mathématiques. Les chroniqueurs du Redakaï – au fait, tu savais qu'aujourd'hui, c'est Maître Egrit qui tient ce rôle ? – sont extrêmement pointilleux, au moins dans la chronologie des évènements. Cinq années correspondent environ à un millier de pages.

Elle ramena ses jambes sous son corps, tapotant machinalement le cuir tanné.

– Ces deux livres relatent les déroulements de vingt années consécutives, trois décennies avant la nôtre.

– Et alors ? Ils sont tout aussi gros, non ?

Autant demander si les vaches pouvaient voler, Maya aurait eut la même réaction !

– Tu ne lis pas souvent toi, non ? En réalité, ils réunissent à peine quatre cents pages. De plus, le papier est bien plus épais que ceux des autres ouvrages historiques, dans le but de les épaissir, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Les pages de ce type n'étant pas numérotées, un œil inattentif n'y verrait que du feu.

– D'accord, c'est bizarre. Et sinon, tu as trouvé autre chose ?

– Merci Maya d'avoir abîmé tes yeux des heures durant, et ça sans certitude d'obtenir un résultat ! Tu sais qu'un petit compliment de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal ?

– Très bien, tu es vraiment douée. Jamais je n'aurais tenu aussi longtemps, personnellement.

– Hum, tu aurais pu mieux faire, mais je vais m'en contenter. Rien de bien transcendant, ce qui est bien dommage, seulement des récits bateaux concernant les reliques et autres. Mais ! En m'attardant sur les comptes, j'ai trouvé une autre anomalie. Que vois-tu ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle saisit l'une des reliures, parfaitement lisse comme toutes celles des livres de la bibliothèque de Maître Baoddaï. Et de celles des Redakaï, plus généralement, son propre professeur en détenant une assez conséquente. Pour sa part, Ekayon se sentait incapable de différencier un livre d'un autre, tant leur aspect était identique. À moins de regarder la première page, bien sûr.

Cependant, il eut beau se concentrer sur les petites colonnes occupant l'espace en rang serrés, il peina à comprendre ce qu'il y avait de si extraordinaire, au point de faire tiquer la jeune combattante.

– Beaucoup trop de chiffres, finit-il par répondre, penaud.

– Allez, fais un effort ! Je t'aide : restons sur les totaux. Ici, tu as les dépenses et les recettes du Redakaï, d'accord ? Là, les bénéfices, et là le rapport entre sommes dépensées, et sommes versées.

– Très bien, je me concentre, mais je ne vois pas.

– Bien, puisque tu insistes, soupira Maya, un peu déçue de ne pas attirer plus de réactions. J'ai refait les comptes, lignes par lignes, et quelque chose ne correspond pas.

– Hein ? Tout ça ? Tu t'es refait tout ça à la main ?

– Oui, c'était bien plus facile maintenant que je savais quoi chercher.

– Tu es soit folle, soit géniale. Non, en fait tu es masochiste !

– Je prends ça comme un compliment. (D'un geste de la main, elle l'empêcha de reprendre la parole, pressée d'arriver au fait). Avec ce qu'a dépensé le Redakaï, et ce qu'il a gagné, le total devrait au moins être positif, voir bien plus élevé que ce qui est indiqué.

– Déjà, je ne savais pas que le Redakaï tenait une trésorerie. Ni qu'il percevait des fonds.

– Sans vouloir être rabat-joie, pourrions-nous examiner ceci plus tard ?

– Je t'en prie, instruis-moi. Au fait, c'est peut-être une bête erreur de calcul faite par un Maître fatigué ?

– Une erreur de plusieurs milliers dans ce cas.

– Ah oui, ça fait un peu beaucoup !

– Surtout qu'avant cette période, tout correspond à la perfection ! La seule époque ayant conduit à un déficit des ressources correspond à celle durant laquelle il fallut arrêter les combattants de Lokar, des années avant. Et c'était pour réparer les dégâts causés aux planètes.

Le solitaire grogna, grattant avec force son cuir chevelu. Pour un peu, il en aurait mal au crâne !

– Donc, ce qu'il en ressort, est que quelque chose a fait perdre plein d'argent au Redakaï ?

– Une manière un peu triviale de présenter les choses, commenta Maya en levant les yeux au ciel, mais on peut le résumer comme ça. Quant à savoir quoi, rien ne l'indique…Une idée ?

– Pas la moindre. Mais je crois connaître quelqu'un en sachant plus qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre. Par contre, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour sortir du monastère.

– Je n'aime pas particulièrement ce procédé, tu es censé te reposer. Enfin, je suppose que, s'agissant de la sécurité de l'ensemble des combattants, il faut faire un effort…Explique-moi mon rôle.

– Rien de très compliqué, ou enfreignant exagérément les règles. Ce soir, tu devras t'arranger pour que personne n'entre dans ma chambre, afin de ne pas ébruiter ma petite escapade.

µµµ

_La première chose qu'il remarqua en entrant dans l'immense salle du Conseil, fut l'odeur se dégageant des murs, des lourdes teintures aux scènes fantasmagoriques, représentation d'un empyrée entièrement conçu par la main d'un seul homme, aux froids carreaux multicolores, arc-en-ciel agressif à ses yeux d'enfants. En temps normal, aucun fragrance ne venait troubler les narines en ce lieu sacré, censé représenter une pureté absolue. Pourtant, ce jour-là, une doucereuse senteur végétale flottait dans l'air, ne se révélant guère franchement, mais suffisamment présente pour rappeler qu'elle prenait place entre les hautes silhouettes battant l'émail, sous-jacente. Il ne sut que bien plus tard, en reniflant cette même odeur dans les bains des maîtresses, par la bouche d'un serviteur, qu'il s'agissait de rafi, un « inoffensif » condiment procurant détente et bien-être. Sur un enfant d'à peine sept ans, l'effet était similaire à une injection de morphine terrestre. __Combien la haine envahit son coeur à ce moment précis !_

_Avançant jusqu'à une mosaïque d'or, de rubis et d'argent fin, une rondache surmontant une flèche horizontale vers la droite, il s'immobilisa au centre même du symbole. Le froid enserrait ses frêles membres, ses émotions manquant de le submerger quand, angoissé par le silence, il osa enfin relever le regard. Sur l'estrade, les S__ix__ Maîtres du Dôme s'installèrent en un V imposant, son Père à sa pointe, puisque son enfant était sujet de cette réunion. Un fouet de cuir, très fin, prenait place dans sa main gauche, la droite restant contracté sur l'accoudoir brillant sous l'éclairage jaunâtre des lieux. Un peu en retrait, Lasne, vêtue d'une élégance dépouillée à l'origine de sa réputation, tenait entre ses bras sa petite fille, au contraire parée des plus extravagants tissus ayant pu être réunis. Reprenant un peu de courage, il adressa un petit sourire encourageant à cette dernière. Elle le fixa, ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, empêchée par la main de sa Mère plaquée sur ses lèvres, d'un geste si naturel qu'un observateur peu attentif aurait cru qu'elle la lui essuyait. Cependant, elle ne cessa pas de l'implorer du regard, ne comprenant pas exactement ce qu'il se passait, ni pourquoi ils étaient si séparés, eux qui passaient une grande partie de leur temps ensemble. Finalement, après un regard furieux envers sa Mère, elle ferma les paupières. Pensant qu'elle saisissait la leçon, la petite femme la relâcha, reprenant ses cajoleries, spectacle travaillé évoquant l'amour inconditionnel pour sa si parfaite petite fille. Mais cette dernière communiqua simplement avec le jeune garçon au centre de la salle, lui demandant la raison de ce rassemblement extraordinaire. Il tenta de la rassurer, comme il pouvait. A peine rentré, il fut saisit et amené ici, sans plus d'explications, aussi ne pouvait-il guère être précis…Il savait seulement avoir fait quelque chose de mal, désobéissant aux ordres de son Père, et de sa Mère, tout ça pour une conséquence… _

_Il coupa net le canal mental, avant que d'autres images ne viennent se graver dans la mémoire de la petite. Le lien entre eux était tel, que lire dans l'esprit de l'autre ne nécessitait pas tellement d'efforts. Tout comme il leur était aisé de se transmettre quelques images, involontairement. La maîtrise des pensées restait un sujet vague pour deux enfants. S'il savait, à l'époque, à quel point ce lien l'aiderait durant les prochaines années… Elle fut blessée de cette interruption, effectuée sans prévenir, il le vit à sa petite moue fripée._

_Un coup de gong sonore le fit sursauter, ses tremblements s'accentuant de plus belle. Il n'avait pas seulement eu le droit de se débarbouiller, ni de changer de vêtements, aussi se sentait-il sale, souillé. A la gauche directe de son Père, Maître Arstin lui souriait cruellement. Il apprit plus tard également qu'il put obtenir un entretien privé avec le premier, avant la réunion, scellant avec une satisfaction cruelle le sort de celui ayant insulté son fils Phosyas, quelques temps auparavant._

_Un coup sec dans son dos manqua de lui faire échapper un petit cri. Le signal. Aussitôt, il s'engagea sur le long tapis d'argent, d'émeraude et de grenat menant au pied de l'estrade, effectuant une longue série de révérences aussi passionnées et ferventes qu'il le put. Garder les yeux baissés respectueusement sur le sol (insulter les Pouvoirs dans sa position aurait été bien peu judicieux. Et de toute manière, l'enseignement prodigué depuis son plus jeune âge ôtait toute velléité de rébellion), et non pas jeter de fréquents coups d'oeil à l'immense fresque tapissant le plafond en rotonde fut plus difficile qu'il ne le croyait. Fréquemment débordé par ses émotions, il savait qu'il finirait par éclater en sanglots devant les scènes d'exécution, toutes plus imaginatives les unes que les autres, y étant représentées. Aussi s'obstinait-il à fixer les bords du tapis, brodés aux symboles des Six se répétant inlassablement. De vagues murmures s'élevèrent de l'assemblée tout en armes et tuniques. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il vit aussi des gens du peuple, des servants, terrifié de leurs regards lourds de reproches, voir de dégoût._

_Enfin, il se heurta à la lourde marche de marbre menant aux six sièges, toujours silencieux. Il resta agenouillé, cherchant désespérément sa Mère dans la foule chatoyante. Oh, qu'elle devait être furieuse contre lui ! Elle le punirait probablement avec force, lui rappelant toutes ses innombrables consignes destinées à « assurer la pérennité de notre lignée » ! Mais comme tout petit garçon, il désirait, dans ce moment difficile, voir son visage apparaître soudainement dans son champ de vision. En dépit de ses remontrances coutumières, elle intervenait toujours quand la situation menaçait de déraper irrémédiablement. Après s'être tant élevée dans le Trône, elle n'aurait jamais laissé quoi que ce soit la rejeter en bas de la hiérarchie. Et puis, il croyait bien faire, tentant de réparer de ses propres moyens la terrible déception qu'il infligea à son Père !_

_Confusément, une vague de colère le frappa de plein fouet, tordant sa bouche en un rictus furieux. Tant d'efforts, pour finir au pied de l'estrade comme un vulgaire moins que rien, quelle injustice ! Etait-ce sa faute si les choses ne se déroulèrent pas comme prévu, ou si cet imbécile congénital de Seigneur Héritier Yatos se révéla n'être qu'un faible, incapable de survie ?!_

_Une brusque bouffée de pouvoir brûla ses mains, les entourant d'un léger halo rougeâtre. Il le sentait remuer en lui, frapper aux coins de son esprit, lui promettant justice __et force, tambourinant pour passer la barrière de sa conscience. Outre de n'en avoir guère envie, il ne se sentait pas capable de maîtriser… _

_S'ajoutant à celle enflammant son être, une seconde brûlure cueillit sa joue, le projetant à terre, sur le flanc. Sa tête heurta l'émail, le monde tangua autour de lui. Une plainte résonna dans l'air, avant qu'il ne comprit qu'il s'agissait de la sienne propre. Le désir d'action s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il arriva, le laissant épuisé, à peine capable de se relever, comme chaque fois. Peine inutile en soi, puisqu'un coup de pied dans le ventre le fit retomber au sol._

– _Je ne t'ai pas dit de te relever, tonna son Père, une rage à peine contenue dans la voix._

_Prudemment, il s'agenouilla de nouveau, puis s'immobilisa. Il savait que s'il le laissait entrer dans sa fureur, il n'hésiterait pas à asseoir son autorité en public._

– _Comment oses-tu seulement invoquer le Pouvoir, reprit rhétoriquement l'homme. Enfin, ceci réglé, je pense que tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là ?_

– _Ou est Mère ? demanda l'enfant, sans pouvoir retenir les mots._

– _Dans ses appartements. Elle déclara n'avoir plus d'enfants. Si Averitia garde un semblant de logique, elle quittera les Hauts Appartements avant la nuit._

_Plusieurs éclats de rire passèrent dans les rangs du peuple, rapidement réprimés._

_Il voulut parler, poser nombre de questions. Les yeux brûlants de son Père l'en dissuadèrent. Quelque chose avait changé, il le sentait très nettement, et pas seulement à cause de ses propres actes. Son sort ne se déciderait guère dans cette grandiloquente salle. Il fut décidé depuis longtemps._

_Une flagellation publique peut-être ? Cela expliquerait le fouet dans la main de l'homme…_

_Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, alors qu'il regardait furtivement la petite fille, toujours solidement retenue dans les bras de sa Mère. Elle était tout aussi stupéfaite que lui, et surtout, elle avait peur. Il reconnaissait cette façon de carrer les épaules quand elle essayait de se montrer courageuse._

– _Non, siffla son Père. Tu aurais eu tout le temps de te justifier, si tu n'avais tenté de m'attaquer, moi, en personne (sa langue claqua pour lui signifier de se taire mais ce fut sa main levée, prête à frapper, qui empêcha l'enfant de répliquer). Tu as préféré l'insolence, et la trahison, sans manifester le moindre repentir. Une bien belle stupidité pour l'enfant d'Averitia ! Les leçons données depuis ta naissance ont-elles si peu de valeur ? Il s'agit pourtant de nos règles, de nos lois, les plus élémentaires. Tu n'es qu'un enfant stupide et arrogant ! Ta sœur s'entraîne sans relâche pour le grand jour où elle recevra enfin le droit de solliciter le don. Et toi, que fais-tu __pendant ce temps__ ? __T__u batifoles par monts et par vaux, bouffi de fierté mal placée._

– _Je me suis entraîné tout aussi durement qu'elle, et même plus ! cria cette fois l'enfant._

– _Oui, et nous avons vu le désastreux résultat récemment, soupira son Père. __Les Cinq autres Maîtres et moi avons pris notre décision. Tous tes titres et tes privilèges te sont dès aujourd'hui retirés. Tu n'auras plus ni revenus, ni suite, ni servants, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Par chance, le Maître Arstin a insisté pour que la peine capitale ne sois pas appliquée. Néanmoins, tu es bien trop dangereux pour que l'on te laisse quitter le Dôme, ou vivre simplement comme un paysan dans les bas-fonds. Aussi vivras-tu ici, dans le palais, près de la vie que tu as menée et que tu auras le temps de regretter. En tant que servant, tu effectueras toutes les tâches que l'on t'ordonnera de faire, mais certainement pas dans les Hauts Appartements. Tu n'auras pas le droit de revoir Lasne ou sa fille, si jamais idée de vengeance germait dans ton esprit. Tu ne pourras non plus t'approcher des Maîtres du Dôme, ni des autres nobles. Tu prendras ce que l'on te trouvera, aussi pénible cela puisse-t-il être. Le Formateur Arwink est déjà au courant de la situation, il attend derrière les portes de te prendre en charge. Et bénis le Dôme de garder la vie sauve !_

_Le choc engendré par cette déclaration fouetta l'enfant plus sûrement que la lanière tenue par le poing de son géniteur. Dépassant ses muscles figés, elle atteignit la foule, immédiatement parcourue de murmures, __emplissant la salle d'un bourdonnement désagréable, insupportable à ses oreilles. Tournant lentement la tête, trop choqué pour réagir, il vit nombre de visages inexpressifs. Quelques-uns parmi les nobles exprimaient une indignation profonde. Mais la plupart semblaient soit indifférents, soit éclairés d'une pointe de satisfaction, en particulier parmi la populace._

– _Une dernière chose : les vêpres que tu portes si misérablement ne te siéent guère plus. Ôte-les, Arwink te donnera les nouvelles nippes que tu porteras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours._

_Le garde escortant l'enfant le fit se lever. Un spasme de dégoût parcourut son corps. Son regard se durcit considérablement, tant que son Père frémit imperceptiblement quand les prunelles onyx le foudroyèrent._

– _Je vous hais, souffla l'enfant, tournant grossièrement les talons, semant sur son passage les nombreuses sous-couches formant sa tenue._

µµµ

Le souffle court, coeur tambourinant furieusement contre ses côtes comme s'il voulait s'en échapper, Zane mit un long moment avant de se souvenir qu'il se trouvait bien dans la forteresse. Assis précipitamment sur son lit, les yeux exorbités fouillant le moindre recoin à la recherche d'un monstre brumeux attendant une faiblesse pour dévorer son âme, mais bien à la forteresse. Son domaine, à lui, reconstruit peu à peu à la sueur de son front – et à celle coulant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, se transformant en une fine ligne glacée au contact de l'air ambiant. Déglutissant péniblement, ses poings frottèrent vigoureusement ses paupières, ignorant le son régulier d'un pic-vert cognant contre la vitre.

Retrouvant enfin un rythme cardiaque acceptable, il se laissa retomber lourdement sur le drap humide, fixant avec une obstination admirable le plafond encore zébré par endroits de minuscules fissures. Hors de question d'allumer la lumière. Il craignait bien trop ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. Pour une fois qu'il parvenait à s'endormir avant deux heures du matin, il fallait qu'un foutu cauchemar vienne toquer à la porte de ses souvenirs ! Ca, ajouté à l'éprouvante conversation menée avec sa…avec Zair dans la soirée, il ne se sentait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Machinalement, il passa sa main sur son torse, puis suivit à travers le T-shirt le contour de sa cicatrice. Cette oh combien enquiquinante plaie se refermait enfin, en dépit des fréquentes rencontres avec Teos et compagnie (un miracle que l'E-Teens n'aurait cru possible, tant le moindre geste lui coûtait au départ), mais il gardait l'impression tenace d'une chair fendue, prête à s'écarteler de nouveau au moindre geste brusque. Une sensation désagréable, qu'il combattait en s'entraînant plus dur encore, quoique cela reste paradoxal.

De nouveau, le pic-vert des glaces frappa à la fenêtre, son ouaté parvenant difficilement à se jouer du voile de la fatigue. Grognant, Zane se retourna avec précaution, collant son oreiller contre son crâne. Bon sang ce qu'il détestait les piafs ! Tout comme il haïssait le monastère, Teos, les relations humaines, Lokar et les souvenirs ! Pourquoi tout le monde semblait se liguer pour m'empêcher d'exécuter ses vengeances, et dominer une bonne fois pour toutes le monde ? Déjà qu'il accepta en son for intérieur de revoir ses objectifs à la baisse, laissant – pour le moment – l'Univers à sa place !

– Ohé ! fit le pic-vert d'une voix étouffée, presque inaudible.

Bah bien sûr, toquer au carreau n'ayant guère donné de résultats, l'impudent volatile allait employer une méthode plus orale, histoire de bien lui gâcher le reste de sa nuit !

Une minute…quoi ?!

Chassant d'un geste rageur la couverture laineuse (qui pour le coup manqua de se transformer en un anaconda géant décidé à l'enserrer au sein de ses innombrables anneaux – heu, là c'était bizarre), il envoya également son oreiller à l'autre bout de la pièce. Saisissant sa cape sagement posée contre le dossier de la chaise, il en resserra les pans autour de lui – être victime d'un chaud froid de le tentait absolument pas –, pestant d'abondance contre le chauffage au kaïru encore balbutiant. Un jour, il trouverait la méthode de Lokar pour se réchauffer les pieds en plein hiver !

Enfin, il se saisit du marteau trônant près de sa tête de lit (une précaution ajoutée suite à la tentative d'invasion de la forteresse, quand seul ce merveilleux outil permit de mettre à terre un Tekris possédé), le faisant tourner dans sa paume en admirant ses courbes exaltantes.

Prêt à accueillir son visiteur nocturne, dont il ne doutait pas de l'identité (à croire que les emm…ennuis, cela ne s'arrêtait jamais), quelques grandes enjambées l'emmenèrent devant l'ouverture illunée d'une lueur blafarde. Dépité de constater la véracité de ses suppositions, il songea devoir ajouter « mettre des volets à _toutes_ les fenêtres » dans sa liste de choses à faire. Ouvrant d'un coup sec le battant, il leva son arme, réussissant à pester sans élever la voix.

– Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de venir me casser les pieds en pleine nuit, ou je te fais voir trente-six chandelles en un coup de marteau !

– Non mais attention, j'ai faillit tomber ! protesta Ekayon, en équilibre précaire entre le rebord et les pierres disjointes – encore un autre travail, lisser les parois, ajouta mentalement Zane.

Au moins, l'extraterrestre eut le plaisir de constater l'effacement du sourire goguenard du solitaire. Sûrement comprit-il que la menace se trouvait loin d'être lancée en l'air.

– J'y ai pensé, oui, mais baisse d'un ton !

– Pourquoi ça ? Tu as peur que l'un de tes charmants coéquipiers ne nous voit ?

Évidemment, le solitaire ne prit pas même la peine de chuchoter ! Sifflant de rage, Zane l'empoigna brutalement par le col, le tirant sans ménagement dans la chambre. Ne prenant garde aux protestations (cette fois contenues, un miracle!) de son vis-à-vis, il ferma hâtivement la fenêtre suite à une brève vérification des alentours. Jamais il ne l'avouerait de vive voix, seulement il craignait réellement de se faire surprendre avec ce satané monastèrien pendu au chambranle ! Surtout Tekris. Déjà que le colosse osa insinuer quelques sous-entendus peu glorieux plus tôt, voir ses soupçons se confirmer dès cette nuit risquait de mettre à bas sa crédibilité ! Et puis, l'air de la nuit était atrocement froid !

– Ce n'est pas un peu étrange de dormir en pantacourt et T-shirt au milieu de contrées enneigées ? fit Ekayon, comme en écho à ses propres pensées. En plus, il ne fait pas super chaud à l'intérieur. Tiens, à ce propos, tu portes tes gants même pour aller dormir ? Ce sont des fétiches ou quoi ?

– Tu vas me persécuter longtemps ? le coupa Zane, sans lâcher l'outil. Méfie-toi, a ce jeu-là, je peux me montrer particulièrement surprenant !

– Pas du tout! Je venais juste te rendre le haut que tu m'as prêté, tu sais, avant de retourner sur l'île de Pâques.

– Sérieusement ? Maintenant ? Je ressemble à un imbécile ?

– Avant, je devais rester au lit, à cause du coup de poignard de Teos. Il m'a fallut attendre que je puisse marcher sans tomber tous les trois pas.

– Oui, et visiblement tu es aussi capable d'escalader. C'est tout ?

Les lèvres s'étirant en un rictus mutin lui assurèrent que non, il y avait bien autre chose derrière. Constatation n'améliorant guère son humeur, déjà rendue orageuse par son cauchemar, et la seule présence de l'homme d'ailleurs. Il en fallait peu pour vouloir l'étriper sur place !

– Je voulais aussi récupérer mon propre sweat. Un cadeau de Maître Atock, tu comprends…

– Et ? soupira Zane, refusant de croire à un tel prétexte.

– Peut-être ai-je quelques questions à te poser…Mais je peux aussi te donner certaines informations…

– Dehors !

Non mais il le prenait pour qui, le solitaire à la bouche en coeur ?! Malheureusement, la menace ne devait guère être suffisamment claire, car Ekayon se contenta de poser ses doigts sur ses lèvres, pensif. Afin d'expliciter correctement son état d'esprit, Zane empoigna à deux mains le marteau, le levant au-dessus de sa tête. Pour une saisie vraiment efficace, il aurait été mieux de l'envoyer sur le côté, afin de frapper sans se fatiguer excessivement enfin, lui, il voulait surtout impressionner suffisamment pour le voir détaler !

– Oulà, paix, paix ! débita – très – rapidement le solitaire. D'accord, je n'aurais pas dû venir te trouver en plein dodo – quoique tu ne dormais pas tellement. Mais je ne fais pas ça par gaieté de coeur, tu comprends ? J'ai bien compris que tu préfères garder tes informations pour alimenter ton jardin secret, mais laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer mon point de vue !

– Fiche le camp ! Ou ton crâne éclate comme une noix de coco !

– C'est hyper violent comme menace, ça. Tu pourrais presque me faire peur. Sauf que je ne suis sûrement pas venu ici pour des prunes ! As-tu seulement idée de ce qu'il faut faire pour échapper à la vigilance de Maître Baoddaï ? Il m'a fallu trois heures pour sortir de l'enceinte du monastère.

– À peine une.

– Pardon ?

Ce fut au tour du vert de lui dédier un rictus sardonique.

– Quand j'étais élève de Baoddaï, j'ai fait le mur en à peine une heure. La première fois. Par la suite, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un jeu d'enfant. J'en aurais presque de la peine pour toi. Non mais tu crois que je vais te plaindre ?! Pourquoi accepterais-je de parler une seconde de plus avec un monastèrien ?

– Parce que tu sais des choses que nous ignorons, et que…

– Effectivement, je connais la recette des Croc-lunaires. Je ne pense guère que cela te soit utile pourtant.

– Arrête de m'interrompre, ou nous n'y arriverons jamais !

– Oh, mais il n'y a pas de nous. Seulement toi, qui va prendre la fenêtre, et moi, qui retourne me coucher !

– Que tu le veuilles ou non, _nous_ sommes embarqués à deux sur cette galère ! J'ai failli y passer tout autant que toi, et ces trois andouilles ne s'arrêteront sûrement pas avant de m'avoir fait la peau !

– Perspective on ne peut plus réjouissante, me permettrai-je d'ajouter.

– Si tu veux. Toujours est-il que je veux des réponses, au moins pour éviter de finir planté sur une lame agressive ! Non, attends, ça va te vexer. J'ai besoin de réponses, oh manitou zaynesque, dans votre grande mansuétude, pour éviter qu'un pauvre hère comme moi ne succombe à ce baiser fatal !

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils, intrigué. S'il se trouvait désormais persuadé de la moquerie parfaitement décelable derrière les paroles de l'homme, ce dernier mettait une puissante conviction à le persuader de sa bonne foi. De ce fait, il hésitait encore si l'impudent souhaitait réellement en savoir plus pour sa propre personne, comme il le prétendait, ou s'il fut envoyé par le Redakaï pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Probablement un peu des deux. Il était remarquable que le solitaire ait, cependant, pensé à ne pas évoquer cette dernière raison, qui aurait fermée immédiatement l'adolescent à toute tentative de conciliation. Sa haine des combattants du bien (quelle bonne blague!) restait encore bien trop vivace.

D'ailleurs, si sa répulsion et son agacement envers Ekayon n'étaient si ardentes, il pourrait bien se laisser convaincre par ses flatteries un brin obséquieuses, en dépit de ses flagorneries originelles…

– Très persuasif, mais je n'ai toujours pas envie de t'aider. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne pourrais guère te dire grand-chose, conclut-il en ponctuant son affirmation d'un soupir qu'il voulut dépité. Cela ne fait que quelques mois que cette nouvelle équipe est arrivée, balayant tout sur son passage.

– Pourtant, releva Ekayon, Teos a eu le temps de vouloir ta tête au bout d'une pique.

– Je croyais qu'il désirait se faire un collier de mes entrailles ?

L'autre le fixa avec circonspection, un regard soutenu avec arrogance.

– Comment peux-tu plaisanter d'un truc pareil ?

– Si je m'arrêtais à tous ceux en ayant après ma vie, répondit-il laconiquement.

Zane croisa ses mains devant lui, autant pour les empêcher de se triturer inutilement, que pour se forcer à garder les épaules baissées. Son demi-mensonge paraissait avoir convaincu Ekayon, puisqu'il ne posait plus de questions concernant Teos.

– L'un ou l'autre de ces adolescents ne t'aurait pas dit d'où ils venaient, ou ce qu'ils recherchent ?

– Ah si, je me souviens, une fois, alors que nous faisions un petit pique-nique entre Radikors, ils sont arrivés avec tout un arsenal militaire – je pense que tu comprendras pourquoi. Comme nous étions fatigués, nous leur proposâmes de venir prendre un petit thé, histoire de faire connaissance. Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Peu m'importe leur but, ou s'ils se sont fait expulser de chez maman ! Si je les revois un jour, ils finiront dans le lac, un poids aux pieds et un foulard sur le nez !

– Je te croyais plus imaginatif. Tu es pourtant réputé pour tes idées sinistres.

– … ? Donc, tu es incroyablement crédule.

– Pas le moins du monde, protesta Ekayon, visiblement vexé que l'on puisse croire une telle chose. Je me moquais de ta moquerie destinée à se moquer de moi.

– Tu m'en diras tant. Puisque tu y tiens, j'ignore tout de cette équipe. Ces psychopathes ont débarqués un beau jour en se présentant à peine, et ont tenté de nous éliminer promptement.

– Ils ignoraient à qui ils avaient affaire, sur la falaise, n'est-ce pas ?

– Exactement ! Nous leur avons remis les idées en place !

– Ah, ce ne sont donc pas les Hiverax qui vous ont attaqué ce jour-là.

Une soudaine montée de violence monta en Zane, à son tour vexé comme un pou. Et pas uniquement parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la première fois qu'Ekayon le forçait à révéler des choses à son insu.

Pour la troisième ou quatrième fois, il se promit de faire plus attention à ses paroles. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait l'autorisation de manipuler quiconque, et surtout pas sa propre personne !

Néanmoins, il censura de justesse sa réaction instinctive (prendre ce crétin par le col et le jeter dans la toundra sans parachute. De toute manière il n'y en avait pas dans sa chambre. Pas encore). Malgré son insupportable dialectique, Zane devait avouer qu'il possédait à son tour quelques renseignements pouvant lui être utile. En particulier à propos des Hiverax. Sa confrontation contre l'équipe des triplés ne tarderait pas, il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Connaître un peu mieux ses adversaires, au lieu de se jeter dans la bataille sans préparation, lui permettrait, quitte à se faire battre, d'éviter un laminage humiliant.

– Tu fais bien d'en parler, reprit-il puisque l'autre se taisait, attendant vraisemblablement une réaction. Il me vient une idée, qui pourrait convenir à nos deux partis.

– Je suis tout ouï.

Mais en disant cela, la posture du solitaire se tendit, en proie à la méfiance.

– Cette étrange équipe sans nom t'affole au plus haut point ? Pour ma part, ce sont les Hiverax qui m'intéressent. Je ne les ai guère rencontré jusqu'alors, mais autant prévaloir sur ces inconnus. Des triplés, donc ? D'où viennent-ils ? Que veulent-ils ?

Subissant encore un examen visuel, il se demanda quelle forme possédait le bouton qu'Ekayon avait dû repérer sur son nez, pour y accorder une telle importance ! Les combattants solitaires se trouvaient donc incapables de prendre une décision sans déshabiller leurs interlocuteurs du regard ?!

– Personne ne sait d'où ils viennent, enfin si, d'une autre planète. Ils ont juste dit être des triplés, refusant de communiquer le nom de leur Maître. Au départ, Ky pensait même que tu les avait envoyés !

– D'où son affirmation sur la falaise. Histoire de prouver ma bonne volonté, sache qu'il n'y eut aucune tentative d'embrouille de la part des Radikors nous pensions réellement, jusqu'à récemment, que Teos et compagnie étaient ces Hiverax. J'aurais peut-être préféré. Leurs capacités ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Oh, je vois, tu en veux un peu plus avant de répondre. Soit : Teos, Adriel et Saïn emploient également des attaques kaïrus, mais l'énergie, entre leurs mains, paraît fondamentalement différente. Par contre, ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence du kaïru obscur.

– J'avais remarqué le côté artificiel de leurs attaques, oui. Et leur façon de se battre, bien plus offensive.

– Parfait, tu en sais autant que moi à présent. Ah, outre les zombis d'Adriel – ceux-là aussi, je les ai découverts en même temps que toi –, Teos a la fâcheuse manie de disparaître d'un seul coup pour réapparaître plus loin. Bon, les Hiverax maintenant !

– Très bien. Leurs X-Drives proviennent tous du kaïru sombre, et sont extrêmement puissants. Ils possèdent également la capacité de disparaître et de réapparaître à l'écart, même si le visuel reste différent d'avec Teos. Je sais, ça ne se dit pas. La télépathie reste leur moyen de communication privilégié, et on dirait parfois qu'ils partagent le même cerveau ! Quand l'un commence une phrase, le second la continue, et le dernier l'achève. C'en est fatiguant à force.

L'adolescent tiqua. Téléportation, plus communication mentale ? Exposé ainsi, cela ressemblait terriblement aux méthodes de Teos. Les coïncidences faisaient décidément bien les choses…

– Mais leur caractéristique la plus incroyable reste à venir. Contrairement aux combattants classiques, se transformant individuellement quand le monstre signature est invoqué, ces trois frères fusionnent leurs créatures, pour former un seul corps, avec deux bras et deux pattes, mais trois têtes.

– Ce doit être répugnant à voir, commenta Zane, sincèrement surpris. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un truc pareil ! On dirait réellement qu'ils se partagent, au sens strict du terme bien sûr.

À l'extérieur, un crissement désagréable troubla le silence installé entre les deux combattants. Cachée par une longue traînée filandreuse, la lune cessa de répandre sa lumière, plongeant la pièce dans une soudaine obscurité. Ekayon demeurait à quelques pas de l'adolescent, à peine deux mètres les séparant. Sa respiration formait comme une faible berceuse, tandis que seuls les contours de sa silhouette restaient distincts. Enfin, ceux à sa droite, le reste de son corps semblant se fondre dans les ombres.

À cet instant précis, Zane saisit le comique de la situation. Lui, nouveau seigneur des E-Teens, traqué par les fantômes de son passé, échangeait ce qui pouvait bien être capital avec l'un de ses pires ennemis. Presque le plus énervant même, bien que Ky garde encore ce titre dans son esprit. Dans sa propre forteresse.

Avait-il perdu l'esprit, ou se trouvait-il à ce point désespéré ?

Aucune réponse ou justification correcte ne lui vint dans l'immédiat. Plus qu'à aucun autre moment, ce tableau irréel, plongé dans le noir, lui rappela douloureusement l'incertitude dans laquelle il surnageait depuis un moment, équivalent à l'éternité…

S'ébrouant – la silhouette du solitaire esquissa un mouvement de recul, avant de se reprendre craignait-il une attaque en traître ? –, le chef des Radikors se concentra sur le but de cette fichue discussion. Ce n'était guère l'idéal que de se perdre dans un amas insoluble de pensées inutiles. Il fallait reprendre la main, et le plus tôt serait le mieux !

Cependant, la fatigue cumulée de ses fortes dépenses d'énergie, de son cauchemar, et de la tension nerveuse de la soirée se renvoyèrent la balle, au point qu'il peina à formuler une pensée cohérente. A la fois dépité, et outré de sa faiblesse, il passa la main dans ses cheveux épais, toujours à la recherche d'une idée miraculeuse.

En face, immobilité impassible face à son agitation croissante, Ekayon se taisait. Il crut déceler une soudaine hésitation, sans en être tout à fait certain. Son cerveau embrouillé titillait sans nul doute ses nerfs…

– Tu ferais mieux de partir, murmura-t-il, souffle à peine audible. Le jour se lèvera bientôt, et je ne veux pas que quiconque apprenne ta venue ici.

– Comment ? J'avais encore quelques questions plus spécifiques à te poser…

– Et bien pour ma part, j'ai eu tous les renseignements souhaités, répondit-il avec humeur. Et je t'ai renseigné autant que toi tu l'as fait. Tu n'as pas l'exclusivité de mes nuits, et j'ai un programme chargé aujourd'hui.

– Mais…Attends, et si nous arrêtions bien là ce soir, tout en convenant d'un rendez-vous pour terminer notre deal. Comme ça, tu peux continuer à me soutirer des informations et vice-versa, et je ne te surprendrai plus.

Zane soupira bruyamment, désespéré. Quand allait-il enfin partir ?! Pour ne jamais revenir de préférence. Quoique, suite à son futur combat contre les Hiverax, il aurait peut-être besoin de détails complémentaires ?

– Très bien, mais pas demain. Quand je te le dirais, c'est ma condition.

– Et comment je sais que j'ai l'autorisation de venir ?

– C'est moi qui irais au monastère. Ne t'en fais pas pour Baoddaï et ses compagnons croulants, déjouer leur sécurité ne sera pas particulièrement compliqué. Ca ou rien, voilà ma condition.

Enfin, l'insidieux nuage s'écarta, permettant aux rayons argentés de traverser à nouveau le verre de la fenêtre. Le visage du solitaire exprimait clairement son déplaisir.

– L'échange me paraît honnête – ce qui est surprenant venant de toi d'ailleurs –, répondit-il néanmoins. Mais si je soupçonne que tu me cache encore quelque chose, je resterais si concis que tu ferais mieux de chercher dans les archives du monastère.

Cette déclaration véhémente surprit Zane, pas par sa conviction, plutôt pour sa teneur. « Concis » ne correspondait guère à son idée des longs rapports de trois kilomètres aperçus dans sa jeunesse.

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. A moins qu'il ne soit tombé sur _la_ période.

Il se sentait juste assez réveillé pour s'amuser un peu.

– Quelle étrange comparaison, minauda-t-il. J'ai souvenir d'immenses pavés remplis de logorrhées assommantes, agrémentées de quelques arguties ennuyeuses à mourir.

– Tu es donc capable de faire de belles phrases, à ce que je constate.

– Jouer sur les mots reste mon point fort, je ne m'en suis jamais caché, répliqua-t-il, une forte pointe d'autosatisfaction coulant le long de ses déclarations. Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet. J'aurais plutôt dit que les si passionnantes archives ont tendance à exagérer inutilement les moindres détails.

Ekayon capta sans mal le sous-entendus enrobant le ton nonchalant volontairement adopté. Pour un peu, Zane en aurait été impressionné : quand il s'engageait sur un jeu de dupe, Zair, pourtant naturellement douée, devait se concentrer pour percevoir ce qui se cachait entre les lignes.

Mais elle, avait l'instinct de ne pas dévoiler ses soupçons dès sa compréhension, contrairement au solitaire. Par les Six, il allait finir par croire que ces informations lui tenaient tant à coeur !

– Pas tant que ça, rétorqua son vis-à-vis, car certains chroniqueurs ont tendance à se montrer distraits.

– Tiens donc ? Quelle étonnante révélation concernant des vieillards séniles.

Si sa réflexion à propos des Maîtres Redakaï choqua Ekayon, le jeune homme n'en montra rien.

– Vraiment ? Je croirais pourtant volontiers qu'une telle particularité (il insista sur ce mot, plongeant son regard dans le sien afin de lui signifier clairement qu'il n'avalerait pas sa soi-disant ignorance, pas après ses dernières réparties. Zane se contenta de s'asseoir sur sa chaise, croisant les jambes avec désinvolture) ne pouvait échapper au plus fouineur des anciens élèves de Baoddaï.

– Enfin, nous parlons de milliers de pages je ne suis resté au monastère qu'un peu plus d'un an. Je suis curieux de savoir comment pouvais-je trouver le temps de lire tous ces ouvrages poussiéreux.

– La modestie ne te correspond pas le moins du monde.

– Mais je ne mens pas, à peine ai-je lu une cinquantaine d'entre eux.

La stricte vérité. N'étant pas un grand amateur de lectures affreusement tutorielles entre autres, Zane n'éprouvait aucune envie de perdre son temps à examiner sous toutes leurs formes les choses consultables par tout un chacun. Penser ainsi serait mal le connaître. Pas assez de squelettes dans les placards, ou de détails gênants/pouvant mettre la pression sur ceux qu'il détestait. Par contre, passer nombre de nuits à inspecter les moindres recoins du monastère à la recherche de ce qui n'était pas montré…

– Cependant, les précisions les plus utiles sont bien souvent, comment dire, là où l'on n'a pas le droit…Je veux dire, là où l'on ne s'y attend pas. Pas encore parti ? Il me semblait que nous avions convenu de nous séparer pourtant.

Comme prévu, le cheminement se faisait derrière la moue songeuse d'Ekayon. L'homme sentait qu'il ne lui en dirait pas plus. Mais il ne nia pas non plus ne rien savoir.

La rhétorique lui avait manqué, vraiment !

Le voyant repartir, son regard tomba sur son T-shirt, déposé négligemment sur la petite table couverte de feuilles volantes, que Zane aurait mieux fait de ranger, à ce propos. Peut-être, mais il ne prévit guère de devoir taper la causette avec l'homme le plus sans gêne au monde !

– Un instant, fit-il.

Disparaissant un instant dans l'obscurité de la salle de bain, il reparut presque immédiatement, sans nécessiter d'éclairer la pièce. Il savait exactement où se trouvait ce qu'il cherchait.

– Ton vêtement, sourit-il en le lui tendant. Après tout, tu es venu pour ça, non ?

_J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, la confrontation entre Zane et Zair ne passera pas à la trappe rendez-vous au quatorze pour savoir ce qu'ils se sont dit !_


	17. Sous la surface

**Sous la surface**

_Quelques heures __avant le passage du solitaire_

– Nous n'aurions pas dû laisser Tekris seul. Avec Teos rôdant autour de nous plus sûrement qu'un lion du Colisée au régime, qui sait ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver ?

Si Zane devina le sous-entendu à peine voilé concernant la stupidité de s'aventurer à jouer les solitaires, il n'en montra rien, se contentant de pousser le battant de la porte de sa chambre, fixant les incrustations du réseau kaïru, désormais d'un bleu pâle à peine suffisant pour contrer la lueur crépusculaire. L'agacement de ne pas comprendre son fonctionnement exact plissant de contrariété son front, Zair ne le voyait que très rarement tant concentré sur un problème sans finir par le reléguer à ses deux coéquipiers. Excepté quand il s'agissait de manipuler Lokar grâce à force flatteries, ou tendre une embuscade aux Stax au sein d'un terrain découvert. Aussi fou que cela paraissait, il y était d'ailleurs parvenu. Sans préciser comment avait-il procédé enfin, la jeune fille mettrait sa main à couper qu'il s'agisse d'une de ses illusions.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il préférait se concentrer sur un vulgaire cristal extraterrestre, au lieu de réagir à une pique si grossière ! Gouverné depuis l'enfance par ses émotions, au point d'agir d'abord, puis réfléchir ensuite aux conséquences inattendues de ses actes, il possédait étrangement également la capacité de se composer un masque reflétant uniquement ce qu'il jugeait plus à même de servie ses intérêts. Quand il le voulait. Dommage qu'il ne le veuille quasiment jamais. Jusqu'à présent, il n'usait de cette capacité, apprise à la force du poignet, qu'en face d'individus plus puissants que lui, ou dont il ne pouvait obtenir ce qu'il désirait par la brutalité. Comme Lokar par exemple, flatté sans vergogne afin de s'assurer la place de préféré des E-Teens. Pas sûr que l'ancien Maître des adolescents aliens soit heureux d'avoir été si vite éclipsé…Mais si elle tendait à l'oublier, le face-à-face entre Adriel et lui, lors de la tentative avortée d'invasion de la forteresse, lui rappela à quel point il se montrait doué, quand il parvenait à réfléchir calmement. Combien de temps avant qu'il ne s'en serve contre ses propres coéquipiers ? Si cela ne fut pas déjà fait, bien entendu.

Comment faire confiance à un manipulateur patenté, n'hésitant guère à se servir de ses propres coéquipiers comme de vulgaires marionnettes ? La prise de conscience de l'adolescente, plongée dans l'obscurité d'une grotte de l'île de Pâques, restait encore douloureuse. Faire le deuil de tant d'illusions, de souvenirs passés, d'un garçon en qui elle aurait confié sa vie même, ne s'achevait pas en trois jours. Durant ces quelques semaines, constamment enfermé ou plongé dans des pensées qu'il refusait obstinément de partager, Zane ne lui donnait guère de raisons d'envisager le contraire. Et ses secrets, dévoilés morceau par morceau quand il n'avait plus la possibilité de s'en sortir grâce à une pirouette ou une phrase mesquine claquant telle un fouet, tendaient plutôt à prouver le contraire.

Dessiller enfin son regard, à cause d'une ennemie cherchant à lui faire du mal, laissait un arrière-goût amer au fond de son palais. Réaliser sans réussir à repousser l'évidence que cette fichue gamine (qu'Adriel ait probablement son âge ne l'effleura pas le moins du monde de toute manière, ce genre de considération se trouvait totalement hors de propos !) ne faisait qu'énoncer professoralement des faits fut plus pénible encore. Seule sa puissante antipathie envers les trois fous tentant de leur faire la peau la poussait à garder un semblant de cohésion avec Zane. Ces derniers temps, durant lesquels elle décida de ne plus se forcer à produire des efforts sans retours positifs, lui permirent d'observer le comportement de son chef d'équipe une fois qu'elle ne se comportait plus comme une domestique, obéissant aux moindres désirs de son supérieur.

Dans un sens, elle regrettait de l'avoir fait. Alors que depuis des années, elle s'efforçait vainement de maintenir ne serait-ce qu'une pâle ombre de ce qui fut leur relation, quitte à ne recevoir aucun encouragement, elle comprit que l'adolescent ne partageait nullement son désir d'être plus qu'une combattante kaïru et son chef d'équipe. Zane voulait être au sommet. Seul. La soif de pouvoir et le désir de vengeance, voilà ce qui avait encore de l'importance à ses yeux, elle le voyait enfin clairement. Le reste ? Seulement des pions sur l'échiquier géant censé le mener à la domination de l'Univers, à tous les coups ! Oh, qu'elle espéra juste une véritable tentative de sa part pour la comprendre, non pas qu''il devine les raisons de sa brusque opposition à sa dictature, les espoirs de Zair ne s'étendait plus à ce point. Mais juste un signe, un tout petit, lui prouvant même faiblement qu'elle avait un peu plus d'importance qu'une coéquipière en pleine crise d'adolescence…

Le terrible goût de la trahison venant s'ajouter à l'amertume de l'affreuse compréhension, elle en avait intérieurement hurlé de rage. La seule fois, la seule, en quinze ans de vie commune, qu'elle lui demandait silencieusement de lui tendre la main, de faire un pas vers elle, ne serait-ce que lui demander « qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment ? », Zane ne fit rien. D'accord, il ne vint pas lui frictionner les oreilles, ou l'envoyer réaliser d'ingrates tâches en dépit de son comportement par moment outrancier. Il laissa seulement les choses en l'état, sans vouloir arranger quoi que ce soit.

Elle en aurait hurlé de rage devant un tel manque d'intérêt.

À présent, remplaçant cet amour qu'elle ne cessa de cultiver, y compris dans les pires moments, se trouvait corrompu par une colère sourde, empli de ressentiments, de non-dits, d'occasions manqués. Plus elle repensait à leur enfance, difficile, rythmée par des entraînements d'une dureté insensée et des coups de battoir paternels, plus elle voyait là l'expression d'un doux songe lointain et achevé irréversiblement. Et quand le soir,seule dans son lit, elle se remémorait le temps écoulé sur la Terre, les injustices, crises et autres mouvements secs d'humeur de Zane ne lui apparaissait plus comme l'expression juste d'une peine intérieure, ou d'une croisade vengeresse méritée, mais la construction progressive d'un individu uniquement gouverné par ses désirs, obsédé par une seule idée : être le meilleur. Oh, elle se doutait qu'au fond de lui, il souffrait encore. Elle ne niait pas non plus que le caractère du jeune homme fut forgé par ses expériences passées, aussi pénibles soient-elles. Cependant, elle ne serait plus derrière lui, restant fidèlement à ses côtés en dépit de ses réflexions détestables, ou de ses actions dures.

Derrière la colère envahissant son être chaque fois que ses yeux vert pâle se posaient sur l'adolescent drapé dans sa cape, elle éprouvait de la peine pour lui. Il s'enfermait si bien dans ses velléités de conquête, qu'il ne voyait pas tout perdre autour de lui…

Enfermé parmi tous ces sentiments, nouveaux en ce qui concernait Zane, le regret n'avait plus sa place.

– Bah, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, il criera, répondit enfin l'objet de ses pensées, haussant les épaules.

Un tic qui, chez lui, n'avait nullement rapport avec une quelconque nonchalance. Au contraire, plutôt quand il s'agaçait sans vouloir le montrer, ou qu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

Se demandant vaguement laquelle de ces options, normalement en contradiction avec la situation, pouvait correspondre, Zair abandonna rapidement. Encore un de ses mystères dont il ne parlerait pas, de toute façon. Et puis, ce n'était pas mauvais signe qu'il ne parvienne à se montrer entièrement neutre cela se montrerait sûrement utile à l'occasion, quand il croira être impénétrable.

– Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un se croit invincible, qu'il l'est réellement, rétorqua-t-elle.

Ayant un léger tressautement, comme s'il venait de se piquer soudainement le doigt avec une épine, Zane se retourna, croisant les bras devant sa poitrine. Dans ses prunelles onyx dansait ce qui ressemblait dangereusement à un avertissement. Néanmoins, Zair ne broncha pas, pointant le menton vers l'avant.

– Dois-je comprendre quelque chose ? marmonna-t-il, ôtant sa cape pour la déposer sur l'unique chaise de se chambre, lui tournant imprudemment le dos.

Vexée d'être ainsi ignorée, telle une enfant faisant un caprice, elle lui tira grossièrement la langue tandis qu'il ne la voyait pas…avant de se rendre compte de la puérilité de son geste. Plus agacée encore, elle joua nerveusement avec les mèches rebelles de sa tresse sa chevelure refusait toujours de se plier à sa volonté, excepté lorsqu'elle la recouvrait d'une tonne de laque. Mais dans ce cas, le lendemain, ses cheveux devenaient impossibles à coiffer. Et puis, Tekris déclarait bien aimer ses petites mèches folles, rebiquant sans cesse sur le haut de son front. Ça lui rappelait qu'elle devait rajouter un siège dans sa propre chambrée. Quand le colosse venait discuter tardivement avec elle, il s'asseyait sur le sol glacé par la fraîcheur nocturne, sans émettre une seule plainte, même s'il lui arrivait de se frictionner vigoureusement les bras.

L'adolescente secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Là ne se trouvait guère le sujet, et elle allait avoir besoin de toute sa concentration pour rester stoïque face à Zane.

Surprise, elle s'aperçut se comporter comme si elle se rendait à un combat, alors qu'il s'agissait censément d'une simple discussion. Quoique, dans le petit salon, l'E-Teens paraissait réellement fâché de l'intervention passionnée de sa coéquipière.

– Imagine ce que tu veux, déclara-t-elle en brassant l'air d'une main. Mais si tu souhaites te répandre en flopée de remontrances, fait-le maintenant, qu'on en finisse au plus vite avec cette corvée.

Son vis-à-vis parut ne pas en croire ses oreilles, si elle se fiait à ses yeux écarquillés. Dans un sens, elle comprenait sa réaction. Sa coéquipière, gentiment obéissante à ses sautes d'humeur, oser lui répondre sur ce ton ? Encore un effort, et il avalerait la barbe qu'il ne possédait pas encore. Remarque, si à seize ans aucun poil disgracieux ne venait envahir son menton, peut-être était-il imberbe ?

Elle se morigéna intérieurement de se perdre en de si futiles considérations.

– Écoute-moi bien, Zair ! Il est hors de question que je tolère plus longtemps…

– Si tu veux éviter de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ta vie, c'est toi qui devrais écouter !

– Pardon ? De quel droit…

– Dès le premier jour, dans les ruines de la forteresse, j'aurais dû prendre les devants, et récupérer le X-Reader de Lokar avant que tu ne le trouves ! Et le confier à n'importe qui, le monastère pourquoi pas, en leur disant de ne jamais le laisser tomber entre tes mains !

– Le confier à _qui_ pour dire _quoi _?

Sans grand effort d'imagination, Zair imaginait très bien la fumée sortant des naseaux de son chef d'équipe. Encore un peu, et elle pourrait commander un aller simple pour l'enfer ce serait toujours mieux que de supporter la crise mémorable qui suivrait probablement dans quelques minutes.

Morte de peur (vivant avec le vert depuis suffisamment longtemps, elle le vit, une fois, alors qu'un humain deux fois plus grand que lui le traita de nabot, mettre le nez de l'impudent contre le sol en quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que l'autre finisse par partir en pleurs suite à la description du sort l'attendant s'il ne disparaissait pas de sa vue en moins de deux minutes. Zane approchait seulement les huit ans, et jamais l'humain ne revint se mettre dans leurs pattes), elle décida que la meilleure défense restait bien l'attaque. Il était particulièrement rare qu'elle coupe la parole au garçon, mieux, qu'elle la garde plus de deux phrases de suite, autant en profiter. Il fallait lui ouvrir les paupières sur la stupidité de son plan !

– Crois-tu pour de bon être tout-puissant ? D'accord, tu es considérablement plus fort avec les attaques de Lokar, mais cela ne te rends pas invincible. Teos et son équipe nous l'ont déjà prouvé à maintes reprises, mais tu crois encore qu'ils ont eut de la chance, ou que seule la surprise de leurs offensive leur ont donné l'avantage. Pourtant, tu refuses de tirer leçon de ces affrontements ! En tant que chef, tu es censé faire preuve d'un minimum de bon sens. Et il serait temps que tu en aies pour une fois ! (son débit s'accéléra considérablement – juste à temps, Zane ayant été sur le point de la couper) Pour l'instant, tu es fasciné le trône brillant sur la montagne, sans te rendre compte que ses hautes passes sont abruptes, et qu'une seule chute te sera mortelle ! Hors, c'est exactement ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire avec les Hiverax, qui qu'ils soient!

Soufflé, l'adolescent ne put trouver immédiatement quoi répliquer, la bouche légèrement entrouverte sur une réflexion bien sentie n'arrivant guère. Alors que Zair s'attendait à une explosion de colère, il sembla fournir un violent effort pour, tout d'abord, refermer ses lèvres qui se serrèrent jusqu'à en pâlir. Ramenant son bras gauche, relevé durant la tirade de la jeune femme en un index vengeur, le long de son corps, il serra les poings, la moitié supérieure de son corps agitée de légers tremblements de colère. Stupéfaite, elle réalisa qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Ils se chamaillaient parfois, quand ils appartenaient encore à l'âge tendre de l'enfance, mais jamais il ne s'était fait tancer tel un imbécile incapable de voir les abeilles autour du pot de miel. Pourvu que ses joues, sans nul doute rouges, ne la trahissaient pas trop…

Finalement, il inspira profondément tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, ouvrant péniblement les mains.

– J'ai conscience de ne pas être parfait, fit-il (ses pupilles dérivèrent dans le vague, comme s'il ne parlait pas uniquement du sujet de la houleuse conversation). Mais tu n'as pas à te comporter…

– Te rendre, seul, en mission, alors que nous sommes passé plusieurs fois à côté de la catastrophe ensemble, tout ça pour affronter une équipe dont nous avons à peine entendu parler ? Et les pister par-dessus tout ? Voilà une dangereuse folie, Zane, et le meilleur moyen de tomber dans un piège !

– Je t'interdis de critiquer mes choix de la sorte ! Je sais ce que je fais !

– Mais bien sûr, grâce à une « vision » je suppose ? Oublie-tu où cela t'a mené la dernière fois que tu t'es fié à elle ? C'est compréhensible, de vouloir y croire de nouveau. Mais as-tu seulement conscience de t'enfermer dans un rêve ? Tu construis ta propre prison en croyant te libérer.

– Fais bien attention, siffla l'adolescent, menaçant. Il y a des choses que tu ne dois pas évoquer, et _ça_ en fais partie ! Je te rappelle que je nous ai déjà sauvé la vie, et plus d'une fois !

– Pas grâce à elles, rétorqua Zair, échauffée. Que cherches-tu en te mettant ainsi en danger ? D'autant plus, en contredisant une décision édictée de ta propre bouche.

– Laisse-moi…

– Seule la souffrance t'attend au bout de la voie que tu t'apprêtes à emprunter ! Arrête de croire en des chimères, et grandis un peu ! On dirait que tu n'as rien appris depuis tes sept ans !

Évoquer ce souvenir en particulier se révélait cruel elle le regretta, à peine les mots eurent-ils franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Seulement, elle ne savait que faire pour qu'il renonce à son ridicule projet. Ne voyait-il pas quel guet-apens formidable cette occasion représentait pour leurs ennemis ? Et puis, en y réfléchissant, le projet de l'adolescent ne se révélait pas tellement irréalisable simplement, il serait bien plus prudent d'emmener avec lui ses coéquipiers au lieu de jouer les cavaliers seuls (à moins de s'appeler Ekayon, une option inenvisageable pour n'importe quel combattant). Puisque acculer Zane à la défensive semblait être la bonne méthode pour lui exposer ses arguments, bien qu'elle déteste crier en temps normal, peut-être parviendrait-elle à lui faire entendre raison ? Et de là, acceptera-t-il de ne plus partir seul.

– Laisse-moi parler ! cria le chef des Radikors, à bout de nerfs, comme en témoigna son geste rageur de balayer d'un revers bouillant de colère les objets recouvrant la petite table aux coins écornés.

– Hors de question, tant que tu ne réaliseras pas que tu danses sur un fil tendu au-dessus du vide, avec pour seul porte de sortie un stupide X-Reader hérité d'un Maître se servant de toi pour atteindre ses objectifs !

– C'est faux ! Je ne suis pas la marionnette de Lokar, c'est moi qui le manipulait !

– Peut-être est-ce en partie vrai, admit-elle. Sauf que Lokar n'aurait jamais accepté de ne pas être seul au sommet. Tout comme toi tu agis de la même manière que lui !

– Non…tenta-t-il vaguement de protester, vacillant.

Elle faillit s'arrêter, afin de lui demander ce qui lui prenait. Mais la rage habitant l'E-Teens deux minutes auparavant paraissait le déserter rapidement. La seule chance qu'il y aurait avant longtemps, d'asséner le coup final, et d'obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Chose ne lui étant pas arrivé depuis des années.

– Bien sûr que si ! Et encore, heureusement, tu t'es légèrement calmé quand cet éclair t'as foudroyé sur place, car tu devenais pire encore. Peux-tu me dire comment tu te serais comporté, si cela n'était pas arrivé ? Tu n'aurais été rien d'autre qu'un énième dictateur.

– Tu te trompes, je marquerais l'histoire de ma marque ! On ne se souviendra pas de moi comme une copie de Lokar, mais comme son digne successeur !

– Plutôt un égoïste qui s'est brûlé les ailes à vouloir n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

– Mais tais-toi ! craqua Zane.

Sûrement voulut-il crier. Cependant, son ton ressemblait plus à une supplique. Une mauvaise interprétation de la part de Zair, sans hésitation l'adolescent n'avait jamais imploré de sa vie, même quand la sienne se trouvait menacé. Ça, ainsi que le lourd silence qui suivit, l'incita à tourner le visage (fixant obstinément le mur depuis le début de sa logorrhée s'opposer à Zane restait une épreuve pénible à ses yeux).

Elle crut rêver, tant la scène lui parut irréel.

Alors qu'elle posait son regard sur l'adolescent, ce dernier laissa échapper un étrange son de ses lèvres désormais tremblantes. Comme au ralenti d'un film de série B, ses mains gantées en permanence se refermèrent sur sa propre face, alors que ses paupières retenait à peine de brillantes perles, que Zair ne réussit – n'accepta – à identifier sur-le-champ. Son corps irrésistiblement attiré par la gravité soudain devenue trop lourde à supporter, le vert s'effondra au sol, tenant par miracle sur ses genoux écartés. Alors que ses épaules tremblaient convulsivement, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, dissimulant ses traits à l'adolescente incrédule.

Que venait-il donc de se passer ? Pourquoi son cerveau peinait-il tant à comprendre ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux ? Son coeur se serra douloureusement en entendant les sanglots étouffés par des mains crispées sur une bouche souhaitant à tout prix laisser éclater sa peine.

La réalité vint la frapper de plein fouet. Un long moment, Zane ne put rien faire d'autre que pleurer et trembler, sans esquisser le moindre geste pour tenter de se relever. Le temps n'avait plus son emprise sur la vie, et Zair ne souhaita qu'une seule chose : ne plus entendre ces plaintes douloureuses, revenir en arrière effacer de la mémoire du garçon les phrases lancées avec une désinvolture affolante. Jamais elle n'avait voulu en arriver là ! Elle désirait juste le secouer, lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas un bête larbin que l'on peut traîner en laisse d'un bout à l'autre de la planète, pour la laisser dans le premier coin venu quand monsieur décidait être assez fort pour défier les Six en personne. Certainement le blesser aussi fort, comme ça !

Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il lui restait suffisamment de sentiments pour éprouver de la peine, lui qui ne montrait que colère, désir de vengeance et mégalomanie au quotidien.

Et elle qui se targuait de bien le connaître…

La honte drapa le corps frêle de la jeune femme, chauffant ses joues au fer blanc, poignardant par-derrière son organe vital. Comme si respirer devenait trop difficile, l'air quitta ses poumons, alors qu'elle ne parvenait à détacher son regard de la forme agenouillée sanglotant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Car nul doute que s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule option de ne pas « se ridiculiser », d'après ses propres dires, il sauterait sur l'occasion. A quel point était-elle allé trop loin ? La rivière de souffrances ne cessait sa progression, trempant lentement mais sûrement le tissu écarlate des gants de l'adolescent.

Lentement, usant de mille précaution, elle s'assit à sa hauteur, plus perdue qu'elle ne le fut jamais dans sa vie. Quand les choses dérapèrent-elles si profondément ? Plus aucune trace de sa propre rage, du sentiment d'injustice pourtant si présent à son entrée dans la chambre, dans l'ensemble de son être.

Uniquement la culpabilité, mordante, s'accrochant à son âme telle une plaie sanglante.

Prête à encaisser un rejet mérité, elle se rapprocha encore, sans un bruit. Elle ne chercha pas à dégager la tête de l'adolescent, ni à le forcer à la regarder de face. Elle se contenta d'entourer de passer ses bars derrière ses omoplates, d'abord très légèrement. Zane sursauta, peut-être la croyait-il repartie sans un mot. Elle sentit la tension contractant en une fraction de seconde l'entièreté de son corps, avant qu'elle ne se relâche tout aussi rapidement, comme si cela devenait trop dur à maintenir. Il ne résista pas quand elle le fit précautionneusement basculer vers l'avant, posant son visage encore enfoui sur son épaule, tremblant encore de tous ses membres. Il n'esquissa pas non plus un geste pour se rapprocher.

Ce fut elle qui s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à lui, n'osant pas employer leur canal mental. Dans l'état de confusion de Zane, cela ne pourrait que leur faire du mal.

– Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle enfin, la voix nouée par l'émotion. (elle ne s'étonna pas de sentir à son tour une humidité couler le long de ses joues) Je ne voulais pas…C'était une erreur…

Le son de sa voix le fit revenir à lui. Secouant rageusement la tête de droite à gauche, refusant d'essuyer les larmes maculant sa peau, il glissa ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescente, s'en servant pour la repousser sans douceur. Sans réelle force non plus.

– Va-t-en ! cria-t-il, la voix éraillée.

Le mélange de douleur et de fureur déformait horriblement ses traits, songea Zair, massant son poignet ayant heurté la commode. Cela ne le rendait pas laid, ni détestable au contraire, la jeunesse de son âge véritable transparaissait, tel qu'il était sous les couches artificielles portées en permanence. Incapable de paraître, il dévoilait une nature toute autre que celle à quoi Zair s'attendait. Un enfant blessé grandit trop vite, se croyant adulte selon une définition crée de toute pièces erronée.

– Pas tant que tu es dans cet état, répondit-elle, la voix à peine plus assurée.

– Tu te fous de moi ? C'est de ta faute si je…si ça s'est passé comme ça !

– Je sais, gémit-elle en se remettant debout, et j'en suis désolée, c'est ce que j'ai dit…

– « Désolée » ? répéta Zane, ahuri. Après m'avoir humilié ?

– Ce n'était pas mon but, je t'en prie…

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu espérais, sérieusement ?! Que je t'applaudisse ?

– Que tu écoutes, pour une fois ! (elle prit une petite seconde, le temps de ravaler le sanglot obstruant sa gorge). Je sais, j'ai eu tort, mais que pouvais-je faire pour te convaincre de cesser cette folie ?

– Va-t-en !

– Non…Je ne peux pas…Par les Six, j'ai voulu m'en aller tant de fois, mais sans y arriver ! Même quand tu te comportais pire que la plus ignoble des petites frappes, je n'ai pu te quitter !

– Quoi ? souffla Zane, sa voix à peine audible.

Zair se mordit la lèvre, jusqu'au sang. L'aveu sortit sans qu'elle ne puisse y réfléchir.

– Bien sûr, reprit-elle néanmoins. Ce que j'ai supporté venant de toi, pour aucun autre je ne l'aurais fait.

– Ce que tu as…J'ai tout fait pour toi…Tout ! (après la stupeur, la colère, de nouveau, revenait en force) Combien de fois ai-je transgresser les règles pour venir te voir en cachette ? Jamais je n'ai manqué un seul de tes anniversaires, ni ne me suis dérobé quand tu tombais malade tout le temps, les trois premières années de ta vie. Je ne t'ai pas rejeté quand notre…géniteur (le mot fut craché avec mépris) ne cessait de me comparer à toi, ou quand il déclamait tout ce que tu réussissais tandis que j'échouais ? Alors que je ne suis pas un faible ! Je suis juste… différent ! Et quand il s'énervait, levait la main sur toi ? Combien de fois me suis-je interposé, même quand les quartiers d'honneurs me furent interdits ?

S'appuyant sur ses genoux, il se releva, chassant à une incroyable vitesse les traces de tristesse et de culpabilité prenant possession de lui un instant auparavant. Jambes plantées dans le sol, mains agrippant avec force ses hanches, il ignorait avec une superbe admirable les sillons luisant encore présents sur ses joues. Une pointe d'indignation prenait également place, alors qu'il luttait visiblement pour reprendre contenance. Tout son corps, tendu, légèrement penché en avant, évoquait celui d'un homme prêt à livrer bataille.

Grimaçant de dépit, Zair se releva à son tour, prenant garde à ne pas répandre au sol les feuillets volants disposés avec une régularité méticuleuse sur le meuble qu'elle venait de heurter.

– Mais je sais tout ça, lui assura-t-elle en tentant de croiser son regard (une tentative infructueuse, Zane observant le mur au-dessus de son crâne comme s'il détenait le secret universel). Et c'est pour toutes ces raisons que je t'ai supporté sans me plaindre par la suite !

– Il a bien fallu que je prenne les choses en main quand tout a dérapé pour toi ! Nous ne pouvions plus vivre ainsi que nous le faisions. Nous savions que l'utilisation de nos capacités serait un indicateur des plus fiables pour nos ennemis j'ai dû prendre les mesures s'imposant pour nous protéger. Et cela passait par une restriction de nos habitudes, je t'en ai informé, tu as accepté, et tu viens te plaindre ?

– J'ignorais que cela m'amènerais à occuper le simple rang de larbin !

– C'est absolument faux !

Bouche bée, Zair en resta comme deux ronds de flanc. Tant et si bien qu'elle crut tout d'abord avoir mal entendu. La mauvaise foi atteignait des sommets !

Son indignation se lut probablement sur son visage, car Zane reprit, plus bas :

– Peut-être que je me suis montré autoritaire, mais c'était uniquement dans notre intérêt.

– Au début, je n'en doute pas, mais tu nie l'évidence : quand tu as été renvoyé du monastère, tu as changé du tout au tout, te laissant guider par une soif de vengeance insensée. Pour quel résultat ? Tu ne rêve plus que de sommet, seul, en laissant ceux qui pourrait t'aider derrière. Nous ne sommes plus « ensemble », déclara-t-elle tristement, et toi-même tu ne sais plus où tu veux en venir.

– Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia ! Que voulais-tu donc de plus ?!

– Je voulais mon frère ! Un chef d'équipe, d'accord, une autorité, pourquoi pas, je sais que je préfère être bras droit de l'ombre que sur le devant la scène. Mais l'un n'est pas incompatible avec l'autre ! Peux-tu me rappeler la dernière fois que nous avons eu un véritable geste fraternel entre nous ? Ou, mieux, la dernière fois que tu nous as traités, Tekris ou moi, d'égal à égal ?

Et voilà, elle se promettait inlassablement de ne plus faire le premier pas, à force d'échecs successifs, pourtant elle lui dévoilait impulsivement l'un de ses désirs les plus profond !

Le son de sa propre voix parvint enfin à ses oreilles. Guidée par les sentiments tournoyant au fond de son être, elle ne s'aperçut avant d'avoir achevé sa phrase qu'elle criait presque.

De nouveau, Zane lorgna le mur derrière elle, avec une attention redoublée. Ne comprenant guère pourquoi, alors qu'en temps normal il n'aurait hésité à surenchérir devant ses nombreuses pauses. Surtout, réalisa-t-elle, il reprenait désormais le contrôle de leur espèce de règlement de compte pourtant, il ne poussait pas son avantage. L'adolescente ne se laissait presque jamais déborder par ses propres émotions (bon, admit-elle, sauf quand elle se trouvait face à un individu tentant de la plier à sa volonté il suffisait qu'elle en éprouve seulement l'impression pour chercher irrésistiblement à agacer son adversaire du moment. Un défaut quelle n'admettrait pour rien au monde). Préférant les enfermer profondément en soi-même quand cela devenait trop difficile. Aussi ne savait-elle gérer toute cette déferlante pénible la submergeant, sans lui laisser aucune chance de reprendre pied. Elle aurait presque souhaité entendre son frère hurler après elle, casser quelque chose peut-être aussi, une réaction qu'elle pouvait appréhender !

Le conflit intérieur livrant bataille en elle était le reflet exact de celui s'affichant en Zane, immobiles dans cette chambre glacée, sans vouloir, pouvoir oser ? Faire un pas l'un vers l'autre. Ayant terriblement conscience de devoir effectuer un mouvement, un geste, au risque de laisser le conflit définitivement larvé entre eux. Mais comment deux adolescents sans guide pouvaient-ils savoir quelle réaction adopter, de quelle façon désamorcer une confrontation entamée insidieusement des années plus tôt ?

Avant, peut-être Zair aurait-elle su dans quel sens aborder le jeune homme, quand elle croyait encore le connaître suffisamment. Maintenant, son regard cheminant sur la silhouette crispée inerte en face d'elle, elle oscillait entre partir immédiatement avant de perdre toute crédibilité, saisir sa main et la presser jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de pleurer silencieusement, ou enfoncer le clou afin de bien lui rentrer dans le crâne qu'elle ne supporterait plus cet état indéfini, et ressenti profondément injuste.

– Alors quoi ? fit enfin Zane, le ton cassant. C'est une manière de te venger ? Me montrer à quel point cela peut faire mal ? Tu veux me décourager d'assouvir ce qui me revient de droit ?

Il eut un rire, glaçant, douloureux. Pour rien au monde, Zair n'aurait voulu l'entendre.

– Oh, reprit-il, essuyant d'un doigt recourbé le coin de ses yeux. Oui, ça fait mal, bien plus que je ne le pensais. Mais je dois te remercier cela m'a permit de réaliser qu'il s'agit de cette souffrance que je veux apporter au Redakaï, à Baoddaï, et en particulier à Ky.

Le calme olympien de l'adolescent l'inquiéta plus encore que ses paroles teintées de quelque chose échappant à sa compréhension, mais confusément deviné comme néfaste.

– En un sens, je devrais te haïr, murmura-t-il pensivement.

Il en paraissait tout étonné. Une ombre passa sur son visage, sans que Zair ne soit en mesure d'identifier s'il s'agissait de profonde résignation, ou, plus inquiétant, d'une autre forme de déception.

Petite fille, l'idée de décevoir son aîné l'aurait tétanisée. Enfin, probablement n'avait-elle plus besoin de s'en faire, au fond, l'adolescente remplaçant à présent l'enfant naïve ne se montrait, en réalité, guère plus douée que le vert pour garder à l'écart toute forme d'emportement. Parti ailleurs, ce dernier plaça le menton dans sa paume, s'absorbant dans des réflexions hors de la portée de la jeune femme. Il ne se serait comporté autrement s'il avait été seul dans la pièce. Une manière de lutter contre l'humiliation d'avoir laissé éclater sa peine, évidemment. En tous les cas, ses réflexions ne devaient pas être très agréables, puisque ses doigts gantés se trituraient mutuellement, incapables de tenir en place. Un tic dont il n'avait guère conscience, sinon il s'empresserait de les croiser afin de les empêcher de livrer bataille.

Si seulement ses muscles acceptaient de lui obéir, au lieu de rester planté au milieu de la pièce ! Le jeu d'une autruche ne se révélait que si elle a l'idiotie de se trouver en terrain découvert, clamait un vieux dicton de sa mère. Hélas, ses membres se trouvaient irrésistiblement attirés par l'attraction terrestre, refusant avec une obstination confinant à l'obsession de bouger seulement l'orteil.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pensé à sa mère, songea-t-elle. Vivait-elle encore, quelque part dans l'immensité de l'espace ? Femme des plus débrouillarde, et n'ayant jamais admis risquer un jour de périr avant ses soixante-huit ans et huit petits-enfants, Lasne se débrouillerait vraisemblablement pour tirer son épingle de tous les jeux. Sans que Zair ne sache si elle s'en trouvait soulagée, ou inquiète. Seule la confusion demeurait.

– Tu t'es perdue dans les nuages, résonna la voix de Zane, bien plus proche que ce qui aurait été dû.

Relevant brusquement le nez – elle n'eut guère conscience d'avoir inclinée la tête sur le côté –, elle ne put censurer un mouvement de recul quand elle s'aperçut de la soudaine proximité de son vis-à-vis (sans doute profita-t-il de ses légères « dérives intérieures » pour se rapprocher, supposa-t-elle). Ou plutôt, la main qu'il leva vers son visage raviva en son être confus le souvenir de jours sombres, pas si lointains pour certains.

Peiné, Zane la laissa retomber le long de son flanc. Voyant la menace inconsciente s'éloigner, Zair réfléchit aussi calmement que possible à la signification de ce geste impromptu. L'extrémité de chair se dirigeait vers sa joue, mais par le bas, aussi une gifle était à exclure, sauf si le chef des Radikors tentait de distribuer un uppercut d'un nouveau genre. Alors que voulait-il donc en…

Dépitée de ses propres réflexes, elle serra les lèvres dans l'espoir d'y contenir un lourd soupir. Finalement, une bonne claque pour lui remettre les idées en place n'aurait pas été de trop !

– Je ne vais pas te frapper, murmura l'autre, reculant d'un pas.

Sa main, ne restant à sa place plus d'une dizaine de secondes, effleura distraitement sa poitrine, là où sa cicatrice achevait de se refermer, tandis qu'il jeta un regard à la dérobée à l'X-Reader de Lokar. Sans doute, ce geste parasite signifiait-il quelque chose de précis pour l'adolescent cependant, elle ne comprit pas quoi.

– Oui, je devrais te haïr (il sembla se souvenir d'une autre présence que lui, accessoirement juste devant son nez). Et ce serait sûrement le cas, enfin, s'il n'y avait pas…ça.

D'un petit signe du menton, il désigna le visage de l'adolescente. D'abord sceptique, elle ne vit pas ce qui, en son expression, parvenait miraculeusement à étouffer toute volonté de vengeance. Aussi effleura-t-elle sa peau du bout des doigts, se demandant si la rougeur de ses joues trahissait si sûrement sa culpabilité.

Leur pulpe rencontra une surface humide, à laquelle elle ne fit pas attention avant la remarque de Zane. Les ramenant dans son champ de vision, elle distingua une mince traînée luisant sous la lumière blafarde de la lune apparaissant progressivement dans l'aurore assombrie.

– Tu ne pleures jamais (contrairement à l'adolescent, tâchant d'adopter un ton neutre, Zair essuya son visage d'un revers de paume ). Enfin, plus depuis longtemps du moins.

– Je sais, marmonna-t-elle, agacée de faire preuve de tant de faiblesses. Un garçon de mon âge m'avait expliqué à quel point c'était mal vu dans notre…environnement.

Un faible sourire effleura les lèvres de Zane à ce souvenir, disparaissant promptement. Bien plus à l'aise maintenant que l'atmosphère devenait moins étouffante, sa coéquipière s'autorisa à le lui rendre, tout aussi brièvement. Cependant, voilà un bon pas de fait, se dit-elle, commençant à passer son poids de corps sur une jambe, puis sur l'autre, nerveuse.

S'il reprenait ses esprits – et sa superbe en même temps –, est-ce que le vert allait sévir de nouveau parce qu'elle osa lui faire perdre ses moyens ?

Plus elle se posait de question, moins elle parvenait à y répondre, soupira-t-elle en son for intérieur.

– Zane, je promets, mon intention n'était pas de me venger, ou de te faire réellement du mal, expliqua la jeune femme, désireuse de ne pas laisser planer de doutes nocifs. J'ignorais totalement que tu pouvais réagir autrement qu'en répliquant tout aussi ardemment…

– Alors quoi, tu souhaitais que je te démonte le portrait, pourvu que je t'écoute trente secondes ? rit-il nerveusement, visiblement gêné de l'évocation de sa petite « perte de contrôle ». Et c'est moi le kamikaze ? Nos définitions diffèrent terriblement. Le pire, c'est que dans ce cas, tu aurais pu réussir, j'étais à deux doigts de…(redevenu soudainement mortellement sérieux, sa mine s'assombrit, alors qu'il évitait une nouvelle fois de regarder Zair en face) Bref, peu importe. Il s'agissait d'un important étalage de sentiments, si ton but était de m'empêcher de partir seul à la poursuite des Hiverax.

Même sans sous-entendu, l'adolescente devinait sans peine le scepticisme du jeune homme à cette évocation. D'un autre côté, elle oublia la fameuse équipe inconnue, pourtant déclencheur de la dispute sans en être le noyau et elle aurait préféré continuer à ne plus évoquer le sujet.

– Disons qu'ils sont une partie du problème, répondit-elle, se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

– Il faudrait que j'obtienne des informations supplémentaires sur cette équipe. Histoire de ne pas perdre trop la face. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai décidé de perdre, qu'il faut se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air dans la rizière ! L'ennui, c'est que je ne sais pas où trouver quelconque renseignements. Lokar en personne n'évoqua jamais, du moins dans mon souvenir, l'existence d'une équipe secrète.

– Dans ce cas, il n'en est peut-être pas l'instigateur, proposa Zair. Mais si l'on réfléchit un peu, nous ne savions pas non plus pour ses manipulations menant à la création du kaïru obscur. Combien d'autres machinations garde-t-il encore dans son chapeau ?

Résignée, elle réalisa parler de leur ancien Maître en tant que personne vivante. Autant ne plus se bercer d'illusions, si le chef des Radikors fut si persuadé de sa survie. Il lui arrivait de se tromper, bien sûr (plus souvent qu'il ne voulait l'admettre d'ailleurs), mais énoncer devant l'entièreté de son équipe un fait lui nuisant directement ? Il en était donc profondément convaincu.

– Une des raisons pour lesquelles je reste convaincue que ton plan est complètement fou. Et ne vas pas t'imaginer que j'ai manipulé notre entrevue d'un bout à l'autre, uniquement pour en venir à ce point !

Avant de pouvoir développer sa pensée, Zane reprit, plus vite, comme s'il ne voulait pas réellement savoir le fin mot de l'histoire (et l'adolescente, au fond, pensait qu'il en était ainsi).

– On se fiche du pourquoi du comment. Non, je veux dire…Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, et je n'ai pas envie (il insista sur ce mot) d'y réfléchir. Pas maintenant. C'est trop récent. Une part de moi a encore envie de te couper la langue, tu sais (en fait, jusque là cette affirmation fut erronée, et en toute honnêteté, Zair aurait souhaité la voir rester secrète) ? Plus tard, peut-être…J'en sais rien non plus ! J'ai l'impression que tout change, trop rapidement pour que je puisse m'adapter ! Toi, la quête du kaïru, mes…Bon, il va bien falloir que je le dise un jour ! (il inspira profondément, une manière de se donner du courage, fermant une fraction de seconde de plus que nécessaire) Mes visions soudainement devenues exactes.

Zair étouffa un petit cri en plaquant la main sur sa bouche. Alors, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, une apparition se trouvait réellement à l'origine des prises de décisions, impensables auparavant, récentes de son frère ! Une constatation n'arrangeant en rien l'inquiétude titillant ses entrailles.

– Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, soupira Zane, accablé. C'est une mauvaise idée, c'est impensable, et compagnie. Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Et tu dois me croire, au moins toi ! Après m'avoir fait tomber plus bas que terre, mes visions m'amèneront peut-être au sommet ! Seulement, ne me demande pas pourquoi au lieu de nous mener à la catastrophe, ces saloperies (le nez de Zair se plissa de désapprobation devant l'injure, mais elle n'ajouta rien. Interrompre le vert maintenant serait l'une des pires bêtises de sa vie) nous sauvent la mise ! Une question à laquelle je n'ai pas de solutions. Pour le moment.

Retenant une grimace, Zair examina dans les moindres détails les figures géométriques s'étalant le long des parois métalliques de la chambre. Définitivement, l'électricité kaïru ne fonctionnait plus, s'éteignant sans que cela ne soit formellement remarqué, plongeant les lieux d'une lueur sépulcrale. Les contours s'effaçaient lentement, redevenant silhouettes uniquement identifiables par la forme. Afin de se donner une contenance, l'adolescente s'avança au niveau de l'interrupteur, lâchant un petit « attention les yeux » avant d'allumer l'éclairage électrique. Le contraste soudain leur fit papillonner des paupières, le temps de s'y accommoder. Ajouté à cela que Zair lui tournait le dos pour presser le bouton, elle retrouva un visage d'une parfaite neutralité quand elle revint devant Zane.

Un instant, elle craignit que le changement soudain d'expression n'éveille ses soupçons. Cependant, il resta pensif, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'environnement l'enveloppant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne, hésitant, à avouer le fond de son idée restée en suspens.

– Par moment, je ne me reconnais guère. Qui je suis ? Voilà une bonne question, acheva-t-il.

Elle eut l'impression que la dernière phrase fut adressé à quelqu'un d'autre. Ou peut-être se parlait-il à lui-même, cela paraissait plus plausible. Elle se trouvait stupéfié, tout d'abord, que Zane se soit remis en question à un moment ou un autre (sinon, comment aurait-il pu parvenir à ce constat?). Ensuite, qu'il partage son doute avec elle, au lieu de l'étouffer en son for intérieur comme à son habitude.

Saleté de Zane…Au moment où elle réussissait enfin à se défaire de l'influence dictatoriale exercée sur elle depuis des années, il parvenait à la lier plus solidement encore à sa personne… Inconsciemment en plus !

– Personne ne peux répondre à cette question, en particulier à nos âges. Et certains n'y arriveront même jamais. Sûrement faut-il se demander qui nous voulons devenir.

Gorge plus sèche que du vieux parchemin, elle espéra avoir répondu suffisamment correctement pour amorcer un véritable retour au calme.

_Ma vieille, tu mérites la palme de l'idiote de service ! Et ta conviction de ne plus être un simple larbin, ou est-elle passée ? Tu veux tellement revenir à la même situation qu'avant Teos ?_

Pas forcément. Il lui suffisait de mettre le holà quand Zane repartirait dans ses délires après tout…Restait à savoir si elle s'en trouverait capable. Au pire, Tekris l'aiderait à prendre du recul.

Sérieusement ? Elle pensait à son coéquipier au moment où, au contraire, elle devrait plutôt prendre ses propres décisions ? A croire qu'elle finissait par perdre tout son bon sens.

– Donc, tu voulais me parler en privé ? fit-elle, adoptant un ton calme à défaut de doux.

Le ressentiment, repoussé dans les limbes de sa psyché par la force des choses, reviendrait, elle n'en doutait pas un instant. Aussi restait-elle prudente, encore empêtrée dans de nébuleux ressentis, repoussés car hors de propos. Pas sûr qu'elle s'endorme de bonne heure, songea-t-elle ironiquement.

Pour sa part, Zane parut soulagé de ne plus avoir à s'expliquer, ni à continuer dans une voie ardue et hérissée de pointes acérées, prêtes à le transpercer s'il s'écartait de la sente tendue entre départ et arrivée. Se retrouver acculé à la défensive suite à un bras de fer mental lui fit prendre conscience que la colère ne menait pas toujours à la victoire, et ça, faisait partie des préceptes auxquels il ne céderait pas de sitôt.

– Exact (au ton, un observateur extérieur à la scène croirait sans hésiter que ce fut lui qui amena le sujet). Je n'ai pas tout révélé du contenu du coffret, en réalité. D'autres notes s'y trouvaient, que je n'ai pu déchiffrer.

Allant jusqu'à la commode, juste à côté de la jeune femme, il promena brièvement son doigt sur les petites piles de feuilles soigneusement agencées. Lâchant un soupir irrité en constatant qu'elles ne se trouvaient pas exactement telles qu'il les disposa, il prit le temps de tapoter les bords de chacune afin de le ramener à leur disposition d'origine. Et après, il pousserait de hauts cris si Zair ou Tekris émettait la plus petite réflexion sur son tempérament maniaque !

Le Saint Grâal trouvé (et ses congénères de papier bien en ordre), il sélectionna quels feuillets confier, avant de les tendre à l'intéressée. Zair retint à grand peine un léger sourire. Tel que l'énonça Zane, elle pensait que le jeune homme n'eut le temps de les lire. En réalité, il nécessitait une traduction, détail qu'il se garda bien de dévoiler sur le moment.

– Je les veux entièrement d'ici trois jours, déclara le chef des Radikors autoritairement.

La jeune femme roula des yeux, arborant une moue pincée. Aucun doute, il reprenait son rôle de dirigeant avec le plus grand des sérieux. Et en omettant toute amabilité.

Zane glapit peu glorieusement quand il reçut la pichenette mentale de sa coéquipière, celle-ci dissimulant son rictus sous sa main, placée d'une manière analogue à celle employée quand elle se concentrait.

Presque immédiatement, un solide bâton immatériel s'abattit en travers de ses omoplates, lui faisant pousser un cri ressemblant un peu trop à celui du vert précédemment. Rien de douloureux, certes, mais suffisamment surprenant pour laisser courir la chair de poule le long de ses bras.

Bien sûr que non, il s'agissait seulement d'un effet de la fraîcheur nocturne, se persuada-t-elle.

Vexée dans son amour-propre, elle foudroya du regard son vis-à-vis, celui-ci ne daignant pas même dissimuler le ricanement qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, satisfait de sa réaction.

_Tu n'es qu'une brute !_ pesta Zair.

Non, ce n'était en rien des rodomontades de gamine prépubère !

_Parce que toi, non? _demanda ironiquement l'autre, croisant fièrement les bras sur la poitrine.

_Par moments, tu me désespère,_ grommela-t-elle, levant les bras au ciel, emportant les pages dans le mouvement. _Et cesse de sourire, ce n'est pas un jeu !_

_Ce n'en est plus un_, corrigea Zane, de plus en plus satisfait, sans que Zair ne saisisse pourquoi.

Rien de satisfaisant ne résidait dans de puériles gamineries adolescentes !

– Dois-je conclure que tu ne sais pas lire plus que moi ces écrits ? reprit le vert, à haute voix.

– Eh bien, un peu d'anglais, et quelques petites touches de mandralien, cela ne me pose pas de problèmes particuliers. Seulement, un « s'il-te-plaît » aurait été appréciable.

– N'en demande pas trop non plus.

Cette fois, aucune trace de plaisanterie dans la voix de l'adolescent. Ravalant sa prochaine réflexion sarcastique, Zair cala les papiers sous son bras, promettant déjà en son for intérieur de commencer par celui portant sur sa face le dessin de la petite figurine dragovienne.

– Suis-je la seule à trouver ça étrange que Lokar rédige ses notes dans des idiomes si répandus ? questionna-t-elle à la place.

– J'y ai pensé, grogna Zane (pourtant, il manquait terriblement de conviction. Une pièce qu'en réalité, cette éventualité lui échappa, paria la jeune femme, réprimant une bouffée d'autosatisfaction justifiée, du moins de son avis). Mais je n'ai pas jugé cela d'une importance capitale.

– À mon avis, il s'agit plutôt d'ouvrages volés, ou du travail d'une petite main pas forcément d'accord.

– Ou Lokar a pensé que son coffret était trop bien caché pour être retrouvé, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules (car, remarquant finalement le manège intermittent de ses doigts, il les croisa sur son giron Les transperçant au passage du regard, comme s'ils se trouvaient la cause de tous ses problèmes actuels). Il ne s'agit pas d'un artefact dissimulé dans un recoin sombre de la chambre à coucher de notre ancien Maître.

– À ce propos, tu n'aurais pas envie d'expliquer comment es-tu parvenu à obtenir ce truc ?

– Absolument pas.

Décidant de ne pas tenir compte du ton abrupt employé par le jeune homme (une preuve qu'il ne digérait pas totalement la scène déroulée précédemment), Zair commença à parcourir du regard les écritures serrées noircissant les feuillets. Chaque millimètre de papier fut recouvert d'une encre sombre, la plupart du temps d'un noir profond, ne pâlissant guère en dépit du jaunissement de leur support. L'auteur voulut sans doute éviter de gâcher le plus petit endroit où sa plume pouvait se poser, sans se soucier des possibles relecteurs et de la myopie que la lecture de « l'ouvrage » procurerait !

D'un autre côté, Lokar ne se doutait pas d'être découvert un jour, si l'E-Teens cernait bien le personnage.

– Désolée de te contredire, mais je garde mon opinion. Regarde (dégageant du lot la feuille en cours de traduction mentale, elle la lui mit sous le nez, faisant loucher le vert affreusement une fraction de seconde), ce n'est pas la même écriture qu'avant. Si seulement nous connaissions celle de Lokar, nous pourrions déterminer si c'est bien lui à l'origine de ces feuillets, ou une de ses victime.

– Victime ?

– Crois-tu que Lokar laisserait des témoins de ses effractions se promener librement ?

Zane secoua la tête, agacé. Avant même de l'entendre débuter sa phrase, Zair devina sa protestation.

– Certes, l'ancien Maître du Mal n'est pas Princesse Sarah, mais de là à tuer…

Il s'interrompit, blêmissant significativement. Intriguée, Zair le laissa réunir ses pensées, n'osant esquisser le moindre mouvement de crainte de lui faire perdre le fil. Avant de conclure l'inutilité de son attitude, replaçant l'objet de futures journées bien remplies au creux de son coude.

– Enfin, reprit Zane, directement, cela m'étonnerait, mais d'après l'histoire étudiée au monastère (l'évocation de son ancien lieu d'enseignement à l'art du kaïru assombrit plus encore sa mine, déjà nerveuse), il a déjà envoyé par le passé ses combattants récolter l'énergie. A tout prix. Evidemment, les preuves restent minces, et peu de gens acceptèrent de témoigner. Mais les faits furent prouvés à plusieurs reprises, quand les combattants du Redakaï durent contrer ceux de Lokar, après son exil.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en rajouter davantage. Un long frisson remontant le long de son échine, Zair se demanda confusément de quel exil parlait exactement l'adolescent. Un détail jamais évoqué par le premier intéressé, bien sûr. Sûr que sur le CV, ce n'était pas l'idéal.

– Comparer son écriture ? J'ai peut-être ce qu'il nous faut, continua-t-il.

Marmonnant contre la lumière blanchâtre des ampoules, brûlant selon lui sa rétine, il disparut dans une petite pièce attenante, réquisitionnée arbitrairement une fois Zair et Tekris déménagés à l'étage inférieur de ses appartements. Pourquoi Zane désirait-il tant une intimité aussi excessive dépassait sa coéquipière. Elle trouvait cela d'un cliché patenté, le chef gardant tout une aile du château pour son bon plaisir (bien qu'ici, il s'agisse davantage d'étage et de forteresse). Si jamais Teos lançait une attaque surprise, le temps de monter les marches menant aux pénates de chacun, l'homme noir aurait tout le temps de pendre ses entrailles au porte-manteau le plus proche, histoire de garder de l'ordre dans son nouvel atelier de dissection !

Au final, elle ne dit rien, une fâcheuse habitude revenant trop souvent à son goût. A quoi cela servirait-il, de toute façon ? A énerver significativement Zane, ne supportant pas de voir ses décisions contestées, et une panoplie de corvées ajoutées à la liste quotidienne de la jeune femme. Son chef d'équipe savait se montrer très imaginatif en ce domaine encore aujourd'hui, elle se demandait à quoi pouvait bien servir les punaises qu'il lui ordonna de trier par couleur, puis par forme (distinguer les rondes des circulaires ? L'un des plus énervant casse-tête de ses souvenirs!), et enfin par taille, un jour qu'elle eut le malheur de le contredire.

Le bruissement des pas arpentant le plancher l'avertit de revenir à l'instant présent. De nouveau concentrée, elle suivit des yeux la silhouette de son frère, présentement en train de refermer la porte de sa réserve d'un pied. Tenant entre ses mains crispés un volumineux ouvrage orné d'une couverture de cuir craquelée, il le maintenait tel un animal dangereux prêt à mordre à la moindre occasion, entendant ne pas le quitter du regard, ni le lâcher d'un ongle, afin d'établir la certitude absolue que l'objet ne pourrait en aucun cas lui fausser compagnie. En même temps, le visage de l'adolescent exprimait clairement son déplaisir d'hériter d'une telle charge, tendu de tous ses muscles, tel celui souhaitant tenir le plus éloigné possible cette abomination de son être, tout en étant contraint de la supporter.

Rien que ça, juste pour un ouvrage de quelques centaines de pages ? C'était une bible satanique ou quoi ? Un rituel de magie noir ? Ou l'intégrale de Détective Conan rédigé ?

Curieuses, elle observa son vis-à-vis se planter quelques mètres devant elle, mâchoires serrées. Apparemment sur le point de confier la cause de sa défiance, il se ravisa de justesse, l'emmenant plutôt vers la table de bois sombre.

Regardant par-dessus l'épaule pour une fois dénuée de cape, Zair regretta presque immédiatement son initiative. Malgré un apparent stoïcisme apparent en totale contradiction avec son véritable ressenti, elle poussa une exclamation étranglée. Incertaine, elle relut plusieurs fois le titre inscrit en caractères déliés sur le cuir, avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Reculant instinctivement, elle se frotta les paumes l'une contre l'autre, lorgnant avec regret les gants recouvrant celles du chef des Radikors. Celui-ci, quant à lui, fit le geste de resserrer les pans de sa cape sur son corps, grognant de frustration au moment de se rappeler qu'elle ne se trouvait plus sur ses épaules.

– Tu es au courant de ce qu'il s'agit ? fit-elle, se réjouissant de ne pas entendre sa voix trembler.

– « De l'art de défier les limites naturelles du kaïru », par Emmett Thiers, déclama-t-il.

En se fiant uniquement à son ton, il aurait tout aussi bien pu annoncer vouloir faire un petit footing avant d'aller se coucher. Cependant, il déglutit un peu trop bruyamment, une fois le nom honni énoncé.

– Je l'ai également découvert dans le coffret, enfin c'est un résumé mais passons. Tu saisiras, je pense, pourquoi je ne voulais pas en parler devant Tekris (elle hocha affirmativement la tête, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre). Et de ce que j'ai pu voir, Lokar ne se contentait pas de lire en diagonale les paragraphes. Nombre de notes ornent les marges, autant dire que tu auras matière à comparaison !

– Hum, je sens que tu ne vas pas apprécier, mais j'aimerais autant passer mon tour. Sans être particulièrement superstitieuse, je suis parfaitement au courant des horreurs remplissant ce truc (pour un peu, ajouta-t-elle en son for intérieur, elle préférait la bible satanique). C'est même pour cela que je…

Elle se tut brusquement. Comprenant la fin de sa phrase, Zane repoussa du bout des doigts l'ouvrage, comme s'il craignait de se faire mordre par surprise.

– Peux-tu, je t'en prie, garder quelques exemplaires des différentes écritures, et t'occuper des comparaisons ? demanda Zair, un peu trop plaintivement.

Mais elle ne s'en offusqua guère difficile de faire mieux quand la nausée menaçait de vous submerger.

Miraculeusement, Zane n'insista pas, tendant seulement la main pour recevoir les échantillons en question. Prise au dépourvue (en cinq petites minutes, elle n'eut guère suffisamment de débattement pour seulement commencer sa sélection), elle posa son paquet sur la chaise, feuilletant rapidement afin de trouver promptement lesquels seraient les plus pertinents. Impatient, le vert commença à taper du pied, lorgnant à la fois sur sa jeune acolyte, et sur le livre silencieusement installé, à quelques mètres de leurs visages.

Zair envia terriblement son calme. S'il se montrait décidé à ôter de sa vue l'horrible reliure (elle ne voulait même pas savoir de quelle espèce venait le cuir!), aucune protestation ne s'éleva durant toute sa recherche, tout comme il hésita à peine avant de prendre en charge la tâche ingrate de devoir toucher, à plusieurs reprises, l'immondice. Le seul fait de respirer en sa présence était déjà insupportable !

Et dire qu'en elle…

Prise d'un vertige, elle se releva brusquement, tendant précipitamment le peu de notes réunies au garçon. Une seule chose comptait, s'éloigner, emplir ses poumons d'un air non corrompu par les horreurs inscrites dans ces pages pas si inoffensives !

Comment Zane pouvait-il lire ce livre sans vomir à chaque inspiration ? Car il ne sut pas pour les notes de Lokar, en passant l'ouvrage aux rayons X !

– Autre chose à me dire, avant de partir ? demanda-t-elle anxieusement, observant la porte menant droit à la sortie avec une envie qu'elle ne chercha pas à dissimuler.

Zane ouvrit la bouche, sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose cependant, il n'en fit rien, haussant seulement les épaules. Sans doute la prenait-il pour une trouillarde, de craindre un bête ensemble de feuilles reliées entre elles. Mais aux yeux de l'adolescente, ce n'était pas un livre de chevet, ni un livre tout court : une œuvre démoniaque, une atroce création diabolique, voilà tout ce que cela lui évoquait !

Un instant, son regard s'égara tristement sur son frère. Comment arrivait-il à rester stoïque, alors que lui-même subissait les conséquences d'un fou pourtant mort des années auparavant ?

– Eh bien, deux encore, oui, répondit-il enfin, s'arrachant à sa contemplation. Rassure-toi, une est bonne !

– J'ai du mal à y croire. Dis toujours ?

– Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à en avoir après Teos et ses deux folles (personnellement, Zair présenterait plutôt la situation à l'inverse réflexion gardée sagement intérieurement). En Islande, il n'en avaient pas après moi, ou Ekayon, disons que nous fûmes la cerise sur le gâteau. Une autre personne les a attirée, qui possédait une énergie à même de les alerter. Eux ou quelconque tête supérieure. Cela, en outre, nous prouve que c'est bien une utilisation de pouvoir qui les a attirés en premier lieu. Plus j'y pense, moins je me dis que l'éclair m'ayant atteint était réellement naturel. Tu n'as pas invoqué ton kaïru intérieur pour augmenter tes attaques, ou quelque chose de ce genre ?

– Ne me remets pas ça sur le dos, rétorqua Zair en s'efforçant de mettre autant de conviction que possible dans sa voix. En quoi notre inconnu nous aiderait-il ?

– S'il est traqué par Teos, il acceptera sans doute une alliance avec d'autres personnes susceptibles de l'aider à s'en débarrasser. Je sais, beaucoup de « si » intègrent cette histoire, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Ce pourrait être la clé nous menant à la victoire contre ces fous furieux ! J'en ai assez de devoir attendre leur prochaine offensive, puis d'y résister le mieux que nous pouvons ! Prenons les devants !

– Les Imperiaz d'abord, et maintenant ça…Enfin, as-tu une idée de la manière de le, ou la, retrouver ?

Zane claqua sa langue, agacé.

– Je ne peux pas réfléchir à tout en même temps ! Mais il y a peut-être une possibilité…Un soupçon serait plus judicieux, mais bref, c'est une piste à creuser, tu ne trouves pas ?

– Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu essaies de passer la pommade avant l'entrée du douloureux suppositoire ?

Grimaçant à la comparaison, le vert se gratta le côté du crâne, l'inclinant légèrement.

Peu importait la suite, Zair fut certaine que cela ne lui plairait pas.

Pourtant, elle eut beau s'imaginer nombre de scenarii parmi les plus terribles possédant une chance de se réaliser, le pire de la liste déboula dans la pièce, armé de la douceur d'un parpaing lancé en piqué depuis un Airbus sur une assiette en porcelaine de Chine.

– Eh bien, Teos, justement. Adriel l'a, comment dire, appelé (l'adolescent chuchotait presque à présent, jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil autour de lui, craignant une paire d'oreilles mal placées) « Seigneur Héritier ».

Légèrement penchée en avant, afin d'entendre la fin de la phrase, Zair se redressa brutalement, s'étonnant de ne pas sentir ses reins craquer sous le mouvement.

– Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ?!

– Avec ça ? Jamais !

Tâtonnant, l'adolescente parvint à saisir le dossier de la chaise, appuyant de tout son poids contre le bois sombre. Soupçonner la vérité ne la rendait guère plus agréable à entendre.

Irritée de sa propre faiblesse, elle lâcha presque immédiatement le dossier, se redressant de toute sa taille en tentant de paraître assurée.

– Sais-tu de quel Maître est-il le fils ?

– Absolument pas ! Pourtant, dans mes souvenirs, le titre d'un Héritier fait partie des choses les plus chéries par ces derniers, quitte à en rallonger avec des « Seigneur Héritier de Trucmuche, Machinchouettième Maître du Dôme ». Là, elle a juste dit « comment oses-tu t'en prendre à notre Seigneur Héritier », enfin, une phrase dans ce style-là. Mais s'ils sont là pour nous, pourquoi ne pas avoir employé toutes leurs forces afin de nous achever proprement ? Nul doute que l'identité des Maîtres a changé, depuis ce jour-là.

S'apercevant se dandiner d'une jambe sur l'autre, Zair cessa son manège, morigénant intérieurement sa stupidité. Encore un effort, et Zane devinerait son trouble, et ne la laissera pas en paix tant qu'il n'en connaîtra pas l'origine !

_Lequel de vous trois a osé briser le Tabou ? Celui-là sera interrogé en conséquence !_

Lui en avouer la cause, mènerait à bien d'autre révélations…embarrassantes, le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Et si, avec ses pouvoirs, elle était en mesure de corriger ses erreurs ? La manipulation des espaces-temps lui fut interdite, afin de ne pas être repérés par quelconque émissaire du Dôme, mais cela avait-il encore de l'importance ?

Sauf que Zane ne donnerait jamais son aval à une telle entreprise, en particulier sans en savoir exactement la raison. Voilà beaucoup d'informations à digérer en une seule entrevue…

– Je ne me sens pas très bien, prétexta-t-elle (et tant pis si Zane la prenait pour une couarde!). Est-ce que je peux m'en aller à présent ?

Apparemment s'attendait-il à plus de débat ou autre questionnement, surpris de la voir abandonner si facilement la discussion. Plissant le nez, il l'examina visuellement un instant, interminable, et Zair éprouva la nette impression qu'il pouvait deviner aisément la cause de son départ précipité.

Cette seule idée lui donna des sueurs froides.

Finalement, contrarié de ne saisir une chose tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle existait, Zane la congédia d'un geste de la main. Prestement, elle réunit tout ce dont elle avait besoin, coulissant avec impatience la porte menant à ce qu'elle considérait de plus en plus comme une libération.

Si quitter l'endroit où résidait le traité de Thiers l'apaisa significativement, elle ne se sentit réellement respirer correctement, qu'une fois le battant refermé, empêchant le regard calculateur de Zane de se poser plus longtemps entre ses omoplates.

_Pas si simple de discuter calmement, quand les sous-entendus empoisonnent une relation ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et passez une bonne journée/soirée !_


	18. La valeur d'une âme

**La valeur d'une âme**

Tout d'abord, seul un léger frémissement ébranla l'immensité obscure enivrante, enveloppant la vue l une chape infranchissable, au sein de laquelle la seule notion de contours appartenait à un lointain depuis longtemps dépassé, et absente de ce qui se nommait pompeusement le futur. L'infinité de l'espace, légende à la fois admirée et crainte, à peine effleurée par les consciences des innombrables peuple habitant l'ensemble de divinités physiques nommées vulgairement « Univers » par le commun des péons de cet âge. Le Redakaï, si Teos saisissait les croyances de ses cibles, clamait haut et fort en l'essence de toute vie de ce fameux Univers, issue de leur kaïru. Pire encore, ce Conseil composé des plus puissants combattants existant, soutenait que cette énergie en était la base même sans elle, ne restait que le vide.

Un sourire moqueur orna le coin de ses lèvres asséchées. Que voilà une définition bien réductrice. La seule notion de vide renfermait tellement de secrets… Chaque invention révolutionnaire fut issu des espaces incomplets résidant dans les connaissances acquises, pourtant les humains – pas uniquement, se corrigea-t-il en se rappelant que les mentalités se trouvaient régulièrement étrangement proches d'un peuple à l'autre – persistaient à effectuer les mêmes erreurs. Encore et toujours.

Un rictus plus large encore vint étirer sa chair, ses yeux dérivant jusqu'à la reliure épaisse reposant sur ses genoux. Il connaissait six macchabées pour lesquels un rappel de leur fragile condition existentielle n'aurait pas fait de mal. En son for intérieur, une question s'imposa à son esprit : s'il se trouvait tellement impossible qu'une chose existe sans son exact opposé, alors pourquoi le kaïru de Thiers se révélait si parfait dans sa puissance ? Sans égal ! Lui et ses compagnes se montrèrent bien trop gentils, gaussés par leurs réussites perpétuelles dénuées du moindre échec. Mais au contraire des humanoïdes quelconques pullulant dans chaque recoin de la Galaxie, il éprouvait vivement l'intention de ne jamais réitérer cette erreur.

Les faibles courants ondulant paresseusement le long des si fines, et pourtant infranchissables, parois d'un gris pur englobant l'entièreté de la cité s'étalant sous ses yeux argentés, habituellement teintés d'une noirceur délicate, s'agencèrent autour d'un noyau imaginaire à quelques milliers de mètres du jeune Seigneur Héritier.

Déplaçant avec une lenteur calculée sa main, aujourd'hui délicatement gantée de velours assorti à sa chevelure, il baissa un bref instant le regard sur la petite créature tâtant prudemment les lettres sombres imprimées sur le papier. Ressemblant à un croisement entre un insecte à la carapace smaragdine incomplète sur sa droite, et une souris sans poils aux grands iris ocre interrogateur, ces bestioles grouillaient un peu partout dans les quartiers du Dôme d'Honneur en ce moment. Une bêtise commise par un jeune Potentiel ayant frappé à la mauvaise porte, laissant les cages de ces rebuts destinés à l'incinérateur ouvert sous prétexte de s'être lié d'une amitié grotesque avec l'un d'entre eux. Vaine tentative, rapidement avortée par des gardes en patrouille, l'imbécile dûment conduit aux pieds du Seigneur Régent. Magnanime, ce dernier accepta de lui donner une dernière chance de prouver que son geste n'était que résultat d'une faiblesse passagère. Mais le Potentiel ne sut saisir sa chance, échouant à montrer son respect du Pouvoir en criant quand ses mains furent passées aux flammes. Alors que leur Seigneur Régent lui ordonna expressément de garder le silence. Pire, il versa une larme quand les insignifiants insectes rattrapés se retrouvèrent jetés dans la fosse insatiable. Enfin, désormais, aucune curiosité mal placée ne viendra troubler la désormais achevée carrière du garçon. Qui avait besoin de ses doigts, si l'on ne pouvait manipuler le kaïru de Thiers ?

La couverture rigide s'abattit sur la tête du pauvre animal (aucun nom ne fut choisi pour désigner ces nuisibles ambulants). Alors que dans le vain espoir de s'échapper du piège mortel venant de se refermer sur son être, celui-ci se débattit de toutes les forces possédées dans son frêle abdomen, une violente nitescence explosa en face de la vitre étroite, mais haute de près de trois mètres, devant laquelle trônait le Seigneur Héritier. Une explosion tourbillonnante de doré, de chaude couleur orangée pareille à un coucher de soleil terrien et d'un bleu roi parsemé de lucioles éclatantes, quoique moins impressionnantes. Le souffle du vortex fouetta l'ensemble du Dôme, union chatoyante heurtant l'uniformité grisâtre toute puissante. La pression sur la reliure s'accentua, de même que les convulsions désespérées arquant contre sa paume rugueuse. Jamais il ne se lasserait du spectacle laissé en héritage par le plus grand des Maîtres ayant vécu. Une protection inébranlable face à tous les caprices imaginables de la Voie Lactée. Y compris cette brève destruction d'une comète par les artificiers désignés pour éliminer tout débris gênant possiblement leur progression. Quoique, cela faisait un moment que la cité flottante, dérivant indéfiniment au gré des courants célestes, quitta l'orbite du Système Solaire. Une source de vie également, car sans cette protection indéfectible, nul ne pourrait respirer dans cette atmosphère viciée, privée de tout élément nécessaire à l'existence. Seuls les arsanks détenaient la mystérieuse capacité de se déplacer aussi naturellement dans l'espace occulte, et au sein d'un ciel aussi lumineux que les éclatantes lueurs projetées en permanence sur les bâtiments aux coupoles arrondies garnissant les rues. Où se cachait donc ce kaïru si merveilleusement prêché par des pasteurs séniles, juste bons à garnir les couvents pour inutiles patentés ? Comment pouvait-on laisser quelconque individu se dégrader de la sorte ? Le Séjour à la Pérennité de la Source kaïru se trouvait bien plus clément que cette lente dépravation consciente.

Non, il ne commettrait plus l'erreur de sous-estimer ces Radikors. En particulier le gamin verdâtre. Comme il était ironique de voir en quelles circonstances l'existence réunissait deux âmes. Faire le lien entre le souillon « orphelin » ne baissant jamais le regard, en dépit de sa misérable condition (y compris quand les lanières mouillées du martinet fendait la chair tendu sur les os), et l'exécrable chef de l'équipe à la haute opinion de lui-même prit plus de temps qu'il ne le crut. A sa décharge, il ne pensait guère devoir pousser ses recherches avant leur dernière confrontation. Cependant, que ce Zane ait réussi à contrer l'une de ses plus puissantes techniques, puis à conserver juste assez d'énergie pour se faire la malle juste sous son nez, titilla désagréablement ses souvenirs. Un vulgaire serviteur effectuant les plus viles corvées capable de résister à une explosion magique ? Que le Nid des arsanks l'accepte comme offrande si cela se produisait un jour ! Ne pouvant poser la moindre question à son Père, ou quelconque autre noble (ces derniers bien trop ignorants pour l'informer correctement – le seul désavantage à guider les esprits sur une pensée universelle – que le divin Thiers lui pardonne cette pensée païenne!), seule sa mémoire put lui apporter un début de réponse. Une fois à ce stade, conclure ne lui procura guère de difficulté. Petit garçon, il s'étonnait déjà de voir l'un des Traîtres venir en personne corriger régulièrement ce gosse imprudent.

Lors de leur prochaine confrontation, Teos aurait de quoi déstabiliser son adversaire. Car il ne comptait certainement pas divulguer ces informations à ses comparses. Trop sensibles. Même si le pourquoi d'une telle attention d'un noble pour un domestique restait mystérieuse.

Logiquement, donc, la fille Radikors était leur cible première. Le phare dans la nuit.

Les à-coups sous ses poings fortement appuyés contre le titre doré emplissant toute la première de couverture cessa de remuer, en même temps que les débris de l'explosion galactique dérivaient loin derrière le Dôme, hors de portée de ses éventuelles répliques.

Mais laissons derrière ces considérations futiles en ce jour, déclara-t-il mentalement, décroisant ses longues cuisses , recouvertes d'un pantalon évasé cobalt, ses broderies argentées formant un kaléidoscope confus de traits entrelacés les uns les autres, sans réelle logique apparente. Du moins, vu d'un observateur extérieur.

Se levant souplement du parterre de coussins multicolores aplati par son poids, il réajusta le diadème cerclant son front (un arsank gigantesque pesant un bon kilo en dorure, fouettant furieusement l'air de sa queue sous laquelle la tête démesurée lançait de sanglants regards rubis), marque de sa supériorité dans la hiérarchie du Trône. Maudissant sa chemise tout aussi argentée que sa chevelure, il enfila sa veste courte pourpre, aux manches recourbées sur ses poignets. Enfin, il ferma son col par une broche de turquoise sombre, sertie d'un noyau grisâtre mouvant par moments. Loin d'être un simple bijou d'apparat, cette broche agissait en quelque sorte comme un « puits » de kaïru, capable de contenir une petite quantité d'énergie utilisable en cas d'urgences. Néanmoins, si le cristal – un alliage créé par Thiers en personne, seul matériau autre qu'une âme vivante pouvant stabiliser suffisamment son kaïru pour le maintenir – se rechargeait théoriquement une fois sa substance épuisée, il devait impérativement en prendre grand soin, et ne l'utiliser que si aucune autre solution ne se présentait à lui. En effet, le secret de fabrication du jäadi, nom de cette extraordinaire pierre, se perdit dans les troubles ayant agités le Dôme quelques années auparavant. Aussi les artefacts créés grâce au jäadi restaient particulièrement rares. Et le kaïru de Thiers ne devait être employé à tort et à travers, bien que son Père ne lui révélait rien de plus malgré son importante position. Adriel elle-même possédait une bague de fiançailles ayant une fonction analogue.

Deux coups secs résonnèrent contre le battant métallique de sa porte. Une seconde, il s'apprêta à voir l'objet de ses pensées en franchir le seuil. Arquant un sourcil appréciateur, Teos prit le temps de détailler la tenue vert d'eau de la nouvelle venue après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en robe. Son col montant, boutonné jusqu'à la glotte, contrastait avec l'absence de manches sur ses bras. Son corsage se trouvait bordé d'un vert plus foncé, tandis qu'un entrelacs de symboles végétaux couraient sur sa poitrine, son dos et sa taille, débordant légèrement sur la jupe volante, épousant parfaitement les formes de l'adolescente. Un arsank, comme il était de juste, étendait ses larges ailes déchiquetées par endroits sur tout le longueur de cette dernière, brodé de fils si fins que, à chaque ondulation imprimée par les pas mesurés de sa porteuse, il donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de s'envoler dans la pièce, rugissant tout son soûl afin de soumettre chacun de ses congénères. S'arrêtant au-dessus des chevilles, le tissu laissait entrevoir les sandales lacées de Saïn, sans ornements aucun. De lourds manchons d'une couleur identique à celle de sa robe enserraient ses poignets, gravés de symboles ésotériques. Seule la ceinture d'or lisse retombant sur ses hanches tranchait la monotonie de cette uniformité textile. Teos songea avec amusement que le métal offrait une charmante opposition avec le visage fort peu composé de sa compagne de combat. Aussi lisible qu'un miroir, chaque émotion s'y reflétait, et le Seigneur Héritier aurait pu finir par ne plus savoir à quoi se fier (assurance, impatience, pensive, etc), s'il ne fixait le pli contracté de sa joue, seul témoin de son excitation grandissante. Et à ce moment précis, seul signe recherché par le jeune homme.

– Mon Seigneur Héritier apprécie-t-il ce qu'il voit ? susurra Saïn, mélange d'autosuffisance sans sombrer dans la condescendance insultante.

Aussi raide que si sa colonne vertébrale fut en fer, à cause de son manque d'habitude des tenues près du corps, elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. Si Teos ne caressait guère du regard sa promise chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, lui rappelant fermement les promesses de ses courbes gracieuses, le devoir lui-même n'aurait peut-être pas suffit à l'empêcher de baisser le regard…un peu plus bas que ne l'exigeait les convenances. S'apercevait-elle que le geste soulignait ses formes féminines ? Il pencha pour la négation, Saïn ne montrant aucun signe de malignité. Et la jeune combattante ne se trouvait guère réputée pour son habileté à la manipulation. Adriel, en revanche, aurait pu manigancer une telle mise en valeur de ses atouts.

– Es-tu prête ? demanda-t-il à son tour, omettant volontairement de répondre à la première question. Flâner lorsque nous sommes convoqués par le Seigneur mon Père serait particulièrement mal vu.

Saïn plissa le front, son rictus se muant doucement en un début de frustration. Se reprenant rapidement, elle en revint à ses premières dispositions d'esprit, promenant son regard sur l'assortiment disparate de coussins jonchant le moelleux tapis recouvrant le sol. Une sage décision préciser être celle étant venue quérir le jeune Seigneur Héritier aurait fait mauvais genre. Et elle se trouvait prête à tout pour aller jusqu'à la fin de cette journée. Caressant machinalement l'endroit où devrait censément se trouver son X-Reader, son absence la contraria un instant, remplacé de nouveau par cette excitation couvant sous la surface.

– Viens, je vais te conduire devant mon Père, déclara-t-il sentencieusement.

Son corps puissant se détendit avec la grâce fluidité d'un reptile. Sans effort, il se repoussa de sa couche confortablement garnie, prenant un instant afin de déposer le propre X-Reader battant son flanc dans un tiroir encastré dans le mur, si bien disposé qu'il était aisé de le confondre avec le véritable alliage de pierre et de métal les constituant. Le dispositif, antérieur à l'installation du garçon dans ces appartements, amena nombre d'interrogations à Teos, ainsi qu'une forte satisfaction de disposer de sa propre cachette secrète. En dépit de ses investigations, il ignorait encore à ce jour qui habitait dans cette chambre avant lui, ni pourquoi, contrairement à toutes les autres pièces visitées avec soin, elle fut la seule à posséder une trappe dérobée.

Fermant le tiroir à double-tour, il passa la clé sur une lanière de cuir pendant autour de son cou. Peu lui importait que Saïn observe attentivement le moindre de ses faits et gestes (il supposa qu'elle tentait de toutes forces de rester discrète, néanmoins son obstination à ne pas regarder dans sa direction se montrait plus flagrante encore que si elle l'avait dévoré des yeux). De toute façon, la surface enveloppant sa cachette était piégée par ses soins. Quiconque oserait y poser ne serait-ce que le doigt, s'en verrait privé à tout jamais. Si l'imprudent ne venait pas nourrir le Séjour à la Pérennité de la Source.

L'analogie entre la Source et ce que le Redakaï appelait « les sources » kaïru lui fit d'abord croire que ces vieillards au bord de la Mort trouvèrent le moyen de diviser une Source, aussi importante soit sa dimension, en plusieurs réserves distinctes les unes des autres. Un exploit qui aurait pu leur permettre d'étendre la propre domination des Daminiens, pour le moment limités par la faible survivance de leur énergie en dehors de son Sanctuaire. La façon dont ce groupe d'humains réussit à modifier la structure du kaïru de Thiers, pour en faire leur kaïru universel, le dépassait également. Car, enfin, il ne pouvait en être autrement le kaïru de Thiers était la seule énergie réelle, l'origine de tout !

Patience. Trouver des réponses serait plus aisé à présent, notamment grâce à leur allié.

Teos se détourna, et entreprit de guider sa coéquipière, trépignant presque d'impatience, dans son sillage. Sans jeter un seul regard en arrière pour vérifier la présence ou l'absence de la jeune femme.

À dire vrai, il n'en eut guère besoin. Saïn n'hésita pas plus d'une fraction de seconde, avant de lui emboîter le pas, relevant avec dédain les yeux des quelques domestiques occupés à courber l'échine aussi bas que le permettait le sol. Non loin de la chambre du Seigneur Héritier, une femme vêtue de frusques misérables (quoique soigneusement lavées si les servants possédait une ou deux tenues de toute leur vie, ces dernières se devaient d'arborer une propreté immaculée afin de ne pas salir le sol foulé par les pieds des nobles) sursauta violemment. Tendant le bras, elle secoua à la hâte le corps recroquevillé d'une fillette étique, vêtue d'un tablier semblable, adossée contre le mur. Somnolant visiblement, la petite courut se saisir de la brosse posée près d'un seau à demi-rempli, frottant le pavé de toute la force contenue dans ses bras fins.

Un détail n'échappant pas au jeune homme. S'arrêtant devant la récalcitrante, à présent des plus énergiques, il prit un air désolé. Relevant le menton de la femme, aussi tremblante que l'enfant, il déclara :

– Exceptionnellement, si tu le souhaites, tu peux prendre sa place chez la Maîtresse des Domestiques.

Surprise, Saïn l'observa fixement, hésitant à intervenir. Un avertissement visuel explicite la ravisa, et elle contint sa frustration avec peine, dirigeant son ire sur les deux servantes.

Avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion, Teos saisit la chair ferme de son bras, la traînant dans son sillage. Perdre encore de précieuses minutes, et cela pour des peccadilles, cela suffisait ! Saïn n'étant guère compatissante vis-à-vis des larbins, les récriminations sur le comportement irrespectueux d'une fillette risquaient fort de durer plus longtemps que nécessaire. En temps normal, Teos se moquait bien de qui se faisait malmener par la combattante, tant que cela n'empiétait pas sur ses intérêts personnels, mais cette fois, son Père attendait. Et au fond, quelle différence que ce soit la mère ou l'enfant qui souffre de la badine, tant que la leçon était acquise ? Hélas, Saïn ne parvenait pas encore à distinguer les subtiles nuances des diverses manières de procéder. Il faudrait garder un œil, malgré la récente ascension de la jeune femme, sur sa conscience de sa place dans la hiérarchie. Quoique, jamais elle ne montra le moindre désir de prétendre à plus haut que ne lui permettait son statut.

Teos lâcha un soupir frustré ? A force, la simplicité de Saïn en devenait éminemment complexe !

– La prochaine fois que tu voudras t'en prendre aux domestique, prends garde à ne pas être attendue, prévint-il néanmoins (et si elle évitait d'intervenir _après_ qu'il eut lancé ses ordres, cela l'arrangerait également).

Saïn inclina respectueusement le sommet de son crâne, tirant sèchement sur le tissu délicat décidément trop sophistiqué à son goût. Teos songea fugitivement que le vert faisait partie de ses couleurs favorites, en particulier si la tenue en question ornait le corps de sa promise.

– Pardonne-moi, j'ignorais que tu éprouvais de la sympathie pour ces larves.

Teos chercha la moindre trace de moquerie sur les traits songeurs de la jeune femme. N'en trouva aucun. En effet, elle venait seulement d'exprimer une vérité simple à ses yeux, ne pensant pas même à se montrer seulement impolie envers son Seigneur Héritier. Il plaignait presque les domestiques servant la famille de Saïn. Presque. Les classes inférieures étaient faites pour endurer en silence, alors pourquoi les plaindrait-il ? Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire preuve de générosité quand son humeur se révélait excellente. Comme aujourd'hui. Il en venait même à vaguement souhaiter que la Maîtresse des Domestiques se montre clémente envers la femme. Son respect du Pouvoir rejaillissant de par ses élèves formés, il n'aurait pas parié que ce soit le cas (Eriam étant réputée pour son intransigeance, aussi les individus ressortant de sa poigne de fer se montrait aussi dociles que des moutons). Mais là encore, rien ne lui interdisait de n'y pas penser. Une considération absurde pour Saïn probablement.

Comparé aux créatures ne relevant d'une once leur visage sur son passage, l'enfant à la peau verte qu'il connut, des années auparavant, tenait bien plus de l'insolence que de la soumission. Alors comment réussit-il à ne pas être victime d'un « accident » au cours de sa formation ? Si l'esprit ne pouvait être brisé après des années d'éducation, personne ne s'embêtait à garder en charge de vulgaires insolents inconscients de leur condition. En particulier un orphelin, si Teos croyait les rumeurs courant autour de Zane, à l'époque.

L'illogisme de cette situation n'était pas seul responsable de l'assombrissement soudain de son humeur. Toute cette histoire lui rappelait autre chose, des rumeurs de couloir circulant dans le Dôme d'Honneur quand les nobles oreilles se posaient sur les oreillers. Il avait le souvenir qu'un détail en particulier éveilla son attention autrefois, un fragment le marquant au point de considérer le gamin vert sans nom avec un mépris plus grand encore. Mais chaque fois qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur ce point précis, son esprit vagabondait ailleurs, autant que nécessaire, au point d'oublier quel était le but premier de sa réflexion.

Sa mémoire n'égalant pas celle d'Adriel, capable de réciter les passages préférés de ses livres après les avoir lus une seule fois, mais s'il se targuait de se souvenir de la première fois qu'il invoqua son Potentiel, il pouvait logiquement se rappeler d'une rumeur évoquée cent fois, et bien après cet évènement !

– L'absence d'Adriel te perturbe tant que ça ? fit Saïn, intriguée.

– Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? rétorqua-t-il fort peu aimablement.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, effleurant son bras, arborant désormais une teinte de peau plus foncée que celle héritée à sa naissance, avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'admiration. Elle n'en finissait pas de se contempler ainsi, excepté en pleine mission, en particulier quand, chargée de veiller sur Teos en tant qu'Élitiste Royale, elle accédait à des lieux encore inconnus jusqu'alors, ou que le Seigneur Héritier prenait la peine de lui demander son avis avant d'agir, bien plus fréquemment qu'auparavant. Il aurait sûrement dû s'en montrer agacé, ou au minimum la rappeler à l'ordre. Mais il comprenait sa réaction – sans s'en sentir pourtant concerné. Un simple assombrissement de son grain de peau, et tant de portes s'ouvraient devant sa personne ! Accéder à un nouveau statut, voir d'ancien instructeurs ployer le genou devant sa personne, sans parler du kaïru de Thiers courant librement dans ses veines… D'autres avant elle perdirent la tête, enivrés par leur nouvelle puissance en oubliant quelle confiance les plaça à ce statut (et en la trahissant au passage), finissant à la potence. Pour sa part, Saïn limitait ses gestes déplacés à cette manie de s'examiner sans cesse, reprenant son sérieux dès qu'un froncement de sourcils l'avertissait de son irrévérence.

Heureusement, elle reprit rapidement ses esprits, tapotant le bout de son pied sur la marche qu'ils franchirent de concert. Les sandales non plus ne figuraient pas parmi ses souliers habituels (Adriel, par contre, les portaient comme une seconde peau). S'il appréciait l'effort vestimentaire de sa coéquipière, Teos aurait préféré la voir arborer ses habituelles bottes, lui épargnant de devoir adapter son pas au sien.

Une fois l'entrevue terminée, il lui en touchera deux mots.

– À voir ton expression, tu ferais fuir un ours affublé d'une rage de dents, répondit-elle enfin sobrement.

– Disons que je pense à elle, sans que ce soit mon principal sujet de préoccupation.

Pas une pique lancée dans l'intention d'être blessant, simplement une constatation. Cependant, Saïn dut mobiliser toutes ses ressources pour faire disparaître le rictus apparut fugitivement sur ses lèvres. Même ainsi, elle se retrouva à mordre l'intérieur de la joue, gardant les yeux rivés sur les couloirs s'étendant devant les deux adolescents. S'il ne connaissait pas si bien sa coéquipière, et sa manie de ricaner sans cesse, il aurait presque pu y voir une sorte de… satisfaction.

– Notre Seigneur Régent – puisse sa main connaître encore nombre de victoire – n'a pas jugé utile de m'informer du pourquoi de sa soudaine mobilisation, reprit-elle innocemment.

Décidément, en matière de discrétion, elle avait encore quelques progrès à faire.

Cependant, Teos préférait largement lui faire croire qu'elle trouva la bonne méthode pour soutirer des informations, l'encourageant indirectement à garder cette façon de procéder, plutôt qu'elle se mette à expérimenter d'autres manières de faire. Et de risquer de voir ses capacités s'améliorer considérablement, ne permettant plus au jeune homme de distinguer la sincérité de la manipulation.

Oh, Saïn n'oserait sûrement pas aller jusqu'à tenter de tromper son Seigneur Héritier, bien sûr. Mais utiliser ses capacités pour parvenir à ses fins, par contre…

– Je ne peux être plus précis pour le moment, car n'importe qui peut nous entendre. Sache seulement qu'elle est partie pour accéder à l'une des requêtes de notre allié.

– Espérons qu'elle revienne bientôt. Sans son animal de compagnie (Teos grimaça involontairement, amusé. Adriel n'aurait certainement pas accepté que son Evdam chéri soit ainsi désigné, elle qui militait farouchement pour permettre au gigantesque volatile de dormir au chaud de sa chambre), il nous sera difficile de nous rendre sur Terre. Mon initiation en tant qu'Élitiste Royale étant enfin achevée, nous pouvons reprendre notre mission sans nous soucier de devoir rentrer plus que nécessaire.

– Qu'entends-tu par « devoir rentrer plus que nécessaire » ? la taquina Teos.

Raidissant plus encore le dos, si cela était possible, Saïn ne saisit pas la note d'humour présente dans la voix du jeune homme. Aussi vit-il avec exactitude les rouages de la réflexion se mettre en marche sous la boîte crânienne, cherchant aussi vite que possible la bonne réponse à donner.

Il n'essaya même pas de la détromper, de plus en plus amusé. Garder un visage soupçonneux fut le plus pénible.

– Je voulais dire que nous ne serions pas obligés de nous interrompre, sauf évidemment si notre Seigneur Régent – puisse son nom luire d'une aura de puissance éternelle ! – estime notre présence immédiate.

– Donc les convocations empressées de Père sont, à tes yeux « nécessaires » ?

Tout trace d'excitation disparut lentement de Saïn, désormais entièrement concentrée sur cet imprévu jeu de question-réponse. Exactement ce dont avait besoin Teos pour revenir à de meilleures dispositions d'esprit !

– J'aspire seulement à servir le Trône, du mieux que le pourra ma personne, déclara-t-elle lentement, pesant le pour et le contre de chaque mot à peine sorti de sa bouche.

Anxieuse, elle guetta la réaction de son interlocuteur, le pas raide. Pour autant, derrière l'attente, la peur affleurait à peine, remplacée par la certitude d'avoir fourni une réponse convenable.

Et s'il n'aima pas son expression suffisante, Teos admettait que sa dernière phrase se trouvait irréprochable, sous tous ses angles. Enfin, il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot.

– Aurais-tu oublié ma Compétence ? A mon souvenir, je suis capable de me transporter, avec d'autres personnes d'ailleurs, sur des distances suffisantes pour nous ramener sur Terre.

Déstabilisée par cette affirmation presque accusatrice, bien loin de ce à quoi elle s'attendait, Saïn dut prendre un moment de réflexion afin de se remémorer de quoi s'agissait-il.

Profitant de son hésitation, le jeune Seigneur Héritier insinua, mutin :

– Ou bien la révélation de ta propre Compétence te fait oublier les capacités de tes coéquipiers ?

Une plaisanterie pouvant tout aussi bien faire office de menace à peine voilée, mais quitte à s'amuser un peu, autant l'inciter à un peu plus de sagesse. Toute patience avait des limites.

Cependant, s'il attendait de la pondération, il en fut pour ses frais.

– Ça jamais ! s'offusqua Saïn, accélérant sa marche – enfin, autant que possible vêtue de cette robe, cette dernière convenant décidément bien peu à la combattante. Voilà une idée ne s'étant jamais seulement présentée à moi, et si jamais ç'aurait été le cas, je me serais empressé de demander au Seigneur Régent – puisse sa bravoure guider les peuples éternellement – d'accepter de me faire l'insigne honneur de ne plus me compter parmi ses rangs !

– Voilà une réponse bien alambiquée, soupira Teos.

Et fort loin du caractère ambitieux de la jeune femme. Il parierait son cristal de jäadi qu'au contraire, elle ferait tout et même l'impossible pour ne rien laisser transparaître de ses émotions – tout en paraissant suffisamment guillerette pour que cela soit louche. Déjà, quand elle s'imaginait n'être regardée de personne, Saïn jaugeait du regard sa propre coéquipière, Adriel, dans le but évident de classifier leurs Compétences.

Certes, la Compétence de Saïn se révélait particulièrement intéressante (sinon, pourquoi son Père la convoquerait-elle au sein de son fief ?). Mais pas au point de cesser ses déférences au Trône, puisqu'elle semblait penser que le Pouvoir l'élevait au-dessus de nombre de ses camarades. Excepté Teos et son Seigneur Régent, probablement.

Et encore, elle ne répondit guère humblement à l'interrogation précédente du jeune Seigneur Héritier, optant pour se sentir insultée en usant de grand mots. Comme si son respect de la Hiérarchie l'élevait de son propre statut, l'amenant à penser être supérieure aux, disons, autres Élitistes Royaux. Position renforcée par sa participation à l'équipe de Teos en particulier. Un effet contraire des bruits de couloirs, il n'en doutait pas. A force d'entendre que sa famille et elle-même n'étaient que des parvenus, elle se gaussait de ses réussites, éclaboussant les Daminiens de sa fierté, et imposant à tous ceux inférieurs à son rang de la vénérer. Une revanche sur le passé sûrement.

Peut-être, néanmoins il n'y avait aucune excuse à retirer de la _fierté_ en rampant plus bas que les autres devant le Maître du Dôme ! Cette attitude pouvait, au mieux, être qualifiée d'exemplaire, au pire, de banale. Et Saïn osait en soutirer de la fierté, s'il se fiait aux commissures de ses lèvres péniblement rabaissées, et à l'expression orgueilleuse peinte sur son visage.

Dans le même ordre d'idée, la jeune femme ne devrait pas s'approprier ses domestiques personnels, prenant ombrage de leurs outrages à sa place, ajouta-t-il en repensant à l'incident ayant failli se produire un peu plus tôt. Encore une fois, qu'elle abhorre les larbins au point de, se disait-on quand la vipère se tenait loin de ses quartiers, ordonner n'en avoir jamais sous les yeux, pourquoi pas. Il s'agissait de ses affaires, et si elle en faisait fourrer quelques réticents au fouet, quelle importance ? Par contre, hors de question de la voir poser ne serait-ce qu'un ultimatum à l'un des larbins personnels du Seigneur Héritier !

Sa pensée continuant à cheminer, il se souvint avoir dû raccompagner Adriel aux appartements alloués à sa promise dans le Dôme d'Honneur, venue se plaindre de mauvais traitements infligés à sa servante préférée (lesquels, il aurait été bien en peine de le dire). Ammay, si sa mémoire ne le trompait pas. Bref, il n'y prêta pas de réelle attention sur le moment, se contentant de recommander de ne pas faire attention aux réactions irréfléchies de leur camarade. L'une des seules fois où elle repartit de sa chambre en arborant une moue presque… furieuse. Adriel haïssait que l'on touche à sa Ammay. Vraiment, Teos aimerait se souvenir de l'évènement en question. Il le demanderait bien à l'intéressée quand il la rejoindra.

Par contre, si l'affaire ne l'intéressa aucunement, la situation différait si _ses_ domestiques étaient en jeu.

Pourquoi parlait-il comme s'il s'apprêtait à mener un bras-de-fer ?

Ridicule, se morigéna-t-il. Un simple rappel à l'ordre suffira. Saïn n'était pas idiote au point de…

Un soupir étouffé à la hâte capta son attention. Suivant toujours le long chemin menant à la demeure du Seigneur Régent, Saïn lissait à intervalles réguliers le devant de sa jupe, qui n'en avait nul besoin, observant à la dérobée son guide à travers les tortueux dédales du Dôme d'Honneur. Un geste habituellement propre à Adriel, qui parvenait en même temps à teinter ses pupilles de mélancolie, comme plongée dans ses pensées intimes – une subtile manière de paraître totalement désintéressée de son environnement, tout en ne manquant aucun détail susceptible de lui servir par la suite. Concernant Saïn, le geste se montrait si peu naturel, qu'elle devait pencher exagérément le buste en avant, s'efforçant de marcher à pas mesurés. Le résultat en était… étrange. Pourtant, elle ne cessait pas son manège, le front plissé de concentration afin de l'exécuter le plus naturellement possible.

Quelle mouche venait donc de la piquer ? Et pourquoi adopter ce geste propre à la promise du jeune homme ? Sûrement pas dans le but de prendre sa place pour rien au monde, Teos n'annulerait ses épousailles prévue avec la brune si mesurée, bien plus douce que celle qu'il nommait affectueusement la vipère. Et d'un point de vue plus personnel, Saïn ne faisait pas partie de son type de femme. Enfin, elle ne se montrait pas le moins du monde enjôleuse, continuant de le tutoyer, voir de prendre un air ennuyé quand le sujet de conversation ne l'intéressait guère. Certainement pas cela, donc.

À la réflexion, une manière de copier les gestes et manies des nobles du Dôme, afin de leur ressembler le plus fidèlement possible. Adriel serait peut-être flattée d'apprendre que Saïn la considérait encore comme supérieure à sa personne ? Au fond, Teos ne s'en trouvait guère étonné. Sa promise se montrait si habile, si maîtresse de sa personne, qu'elle en remontrait régulièrement à ses détracteurs.

Ah oui, se rappela-t-il, elle attendait de savoir si sa dernière réplique satisfaisait son Seigneur Héritier.

Dans un coin de sa tête, il nota que le silence mettait Saïn suffisamment mal à l'aise pour la faire taire.

– Un beau discours, très chère (le rictus de la jeune femme s'élargit, tandis qu'elle cessait de tripoter ses vêtements pour se redresser, plus fière que jamais).

La voyant ouvrir la bouche, sûrement pour le remercier humblement (enfin, autant que son caractère le lui permettait bien entendu), il enchaîna sans lui laisser le temps d'émettre un son.

Elle n'allait pas non plus répondre à chacune de ses phrases non plus ?!

– Mais il ne s'agit que de cela, un discours. Quelqu'un l'a-t-il écrit en ton honneur, ou l'as-tu trouvé seule ?

Un instant, la colère, mêlée de frustration, fit serrer les poings de la jeune femme. Qu'elle força immédiatement à reposer le long de ses flancs, paumes ouvertes et contre ses cuisses. Grimaçant un sourire, qu'elle devait juger des plus acceptables, elle opta pour une légère révérence. Pas suffisamment effacée pour se montrer impolie, sans être digne de celle réservée pour un futur Seigneur Régent.

– Mon Seigneur me pense plus fine tacticienne que je ne le suis, déclara-t-elle. Mes paroles me viennent du plus profond de mon âme, et chacune reflète exactement ce qu'elle veut dire, sans autre prétention.

– Et bien, il serait peut-être temps de réfléchir un peu avant de parler, afin de ne pas s'inscrire sur la voie de la Pérennité de la Source kaïru, siffla-t-il d'un ton cassant.

Allait-elle arrêter de se croire dans la cour des Potentiels ?

Saïn sentit être sur le point de commettre un impair, aussi eut-elle l'intelligence de ne rien ajouter, attendant patiemment que son guide, après l'avoir minutieusement jaugée, se remette en route.

µµµ

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence religieux, durant lequel Teos put repousser les frimas de son humeur au plus profond de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser affecter par l'orgueil mal placé de sa coéquipière. Si elle ne calmait pas ses ardeurs d'ici peu, il se ferait une fois de lui remémorer qui commandait dans cette équipe, et plus encore dans ces lieux. Heureusement, Saïn paraissait comprendre ses récentes erreurs, baissant le nez chaque fois que les pupilles argentées se posaient sur sa personne.

Contrairement au reste des appartements du Dôme d'Honneur, le chemin menant au fief du Seigneur Régent interdisait à quiconque n'étant ni proche de ce dernier et de sa famille, ni Élitiste Royal en de très rares cas, ou encore muni d'une dérogation spéciale remise par le souverain en personne, d'y pénétrer. Voir de seulement s'égarer dans les épais sous-terrains enfouis sous la structure du palais, encore considérés comme une légende par la majorité des Daminiens. Peu de vagabonds eurent l'occasion de seulement raconter avoir trouvé les mystérieux passages alimentant les murmures des hautes sphères. Moins encore éprouvèrent le désir de bavarder un nouveau jour avec son voisin.

Beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient sur les bas-fonds du Dôme d'Honneur. Peu savaient à quel point leurs spéculations restaient loin de la réalité.

Alors que les couloirs furent savamment ornés de lourdes tapisseries, évoquant des scènes soigneusement choisies par les rares artistes officiels, puis approuvées par le Seigneur Régent en personne, seules nombre de pierres dans les tons bleus et violacé composaient les longues allées transmettant l'écho des bottes ferrées de Teos. Les sandales à semelles souples de Saïn n'émettant que de légers chuintements presque inaudibles. Fugitivement, Teos songea qu'Adriel n'aurait pas produit le moindre son. À intervalles réguliers, des colonnes rectangulaires émergeaient du sol pavé d'un rouge écarlate. D'un brun terreux, certaines étaient entièrement intactes, fièrement dressées dans le silence pesant le plus souvent en ces lieux, tandis que d'autres tenaient à peine sur leur base, détruites par un lointain effondrement probablement, ou une instabilité dans leur structure peut-être. Au fond, Teos n'en savait rien, et s'en moquait éperdument en toute honnêteté. Pourquoi un rocher tombait et pas son voisin ? Question sans utilité.

Ils montèrent un petit escalier de pierre aux marches étroites, de petites obélisques grises posées le long de la rampe ne dépassant guère leurs chevilles. Passé cette dernière plateforme, l'arsank géant, communément appliqué sur tout site et ornement en rapport avec la Lignée, se dévoila à leurs iris admiratifs. Face à ce symbole de puissance et d'autorité, Saïn en oublia jusqu'à la plus petite notion de rébellion, uniquement désireuse de renouer son serment de mettre sa vie à disposition de son Seigneur. Un revirement d'attitude satisfaisant grandement le jeune homme. Au lieu d'être simplement gravée à même le mur poli jusqu'à l'usure, une aura grise luisait doucement dans la pénombre, projetant des fragments d'éclats sur la chair foncée des deux adolescents. Le médaillon d'un mauve fluorescent , brillant légèrement plus faiblement que la créature fantasmagorique qu'il entourait, donnait une impression de relief à la sculpture imposante, avertissant tout intrus qu'il venait de s'aventurer dans le cloaque de sa future sépulture. Quatre statues, d'un doré reflétant les iridescences de leur voisine, flanquaient les quatre coins du plateau carré dans lequel ils venaient de pénétrer. Représentant quatre silhouettes humanoïdes, deux masculines et deux féminines, Teos les appelaient secrètement « Les Conquérants », à cause de leur attitudes hautaines, majestueuses, comme si le monde appartenait à leurs corps de granit, de par le droit accordé par le sang figé comblant leurs veines. Pour autant, nul ne savait qui pouvait bien se trouver représenté, et malgré les efforts déployés, personne ne parvint à les déplacer ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre. Saïn, pour sa part, n'accorda pas le plus petit regard à leurs formes dominatrices, totalement absorbée par le passage menant au Saint Grâal de l'Élitiste Royale vivant en elle. Cependant, il ne manqua pas le mouvement instinctif de sa main, montant vers l'endroit où se tenait en permanence son X-Reader, avant de la laisser retomber lentement le long de son flanc (parce qu'elle se trouvait trop impressionnée pour céder à sa brutalité naturelle ? Ou espérait-elle qu'en évitant d'attirer l'attention de Teos, ce réflexe lui échapperait ?). Si perdue que pouvait l'être Saïn sans son arme, seule une idiote dénuée d'une once de bon-sens aurait seulement donné l'impression de vouloir utiliser la plus petite parcelle de kaïru de Thiers. Et pour le regretter, il aurait fallu être doublement idiote.

Qui plus est, la Source se trouvait juste à côté, sous leurs pieds, et pourtant inaccessible.

Teos s'avança vers sa destination, peinant instinctivement à détacher son regard des deux orbes carmin de l'arsank, semblant suivre le moindre de ses mouvements. Lutter contre la fascination qu'ils procuraient, proche de l'extase, se révélait chaque fois presque… déprimant. Pour autant, hors de question de le montrer. Vérifiant la présence de Saïn à ses côtés, quoique quelques pas en retrait (la petite leçon l'avait-elle convaincue de rester à sa place ? Une bonne chose), il joignit les poings, faisant le vide dans son esprit.

Répondant instantanément à son appel (une chance, particulièrement quand sa coéquipière distinguait de si près ses possibles réussites… et échecs), son énergie intérieure effleura presque agressivement sa conscience. Il ne s'en inquiéta cependant guère, habitué, se contentant de la saisir à bras-le-corps, la soumettant impitoyablement à sa volonté. Ce détail effectué, il nimba sa paume d'une aura correspondant à son énergie interne, l'appliquant sur la mâchoire entrouverte de l'animal inanimé.

Le médaillon démesuré pulsa brièvement, accentuant le rayonnement de ses contours abrupts. Dans un crissement sourd, la masse pierreuse commença à se mouvoir, se séparant en quatre quartiers engloutis avidement par ses contours. Le passage étant ainsi dégagé, Teos laissa la source de son pouvoir repartir dans les limbes de sa puissance, prenant néanmoins la précaution de vérifier être en capacité de la mobiliser n'importe quand. Une précaution qu'il n'aurait prise en temps normal, car laisser penser qu'il se tenait prêt à utiliser son pouvoir se révélait aussi préjudiciable qu'utiliser un X-Reader. Cependant, contrairement à ses précédentes visites, le Seigneur Héritier ne se sentait pas serein. Impression fugitive, qui pourtant ne venait guère d'apparaître comme par magie s'il était honnête. Pourtant, aucune menace ne planait sur le Dôme à sa connaissance. Vraiment, ne pas avoir encore réussi sa mission en cours finissait par jouer sur ses sensations.

Une insignifiante passade sans nul doute, à laquelle il ne fallait pas prêter attention.

Lisse et luisant de l'aura grisâtre, si caractéristique, la surface du portail ondulait par intermittence, tout en continuant à paraître figée, imperturbable. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à passer sa main sur la surface brillante d'un bassin rempli de mercure. L'image des deux adolescents se reflétait dans ce lac sombre, mais en très flou, et déformée au gré des remous.

Quiconque ne possédant pas en lui la capacité d'utiliser le kaïru de Thiers, ou n'ayant l'étincelle de pouvoir nécessaire à son développement, se verrait impitoyablement déchiqueté, passant ses derniers instants à subir en hurlant la métamorphose de son corps sous les assauts de l'énergie.

Un juste châtiment pour qui ne respectait pas le Trône.

Teos passa le premier, de l'assurance que seule peut conférer l'habitude. Son image sembla s'accoler à son corps, se fondant en une seule identité indistincte, terriblement distordue, plus comme un fantôme d'adolescent traversant le portail. Des frissons parcoururent son corps, qu'il ignora superbement, déjà concentré sur la suite des évènements. De plus, ce n'était pas des tremblements comme l'on en ressentait en traversant le cours d'une eau glacée. Cela ressemblait plutôt à la sensation éprouvée quand le kaïru de Thiers emplissait le corps du jeune garçon, un plaisir indescriptible… Sauf que celui-ci se trouvait présent tout autour de lui, donnant l'impression de pouvoir le saisir en tendant simplement le bras. Pourtant, il aurait été vain de tenter l'expérience rien d'autre qu'une intense frustration ne viendrait se présenter au futur Seigneur Régent. Présent sans pourvoit être seulement aperçu, voilà le paradoxe du passage vers son Père.

Par contre, s'il avait pu supprimer l'impression de détachement venant de chacune des cellules de son corps, cela ferait belle lurette qu'il mettrait en application cette solution. Comme si toutes les parties de son corps, une fois dématérialisées et séparées en diverses catégories, se trouvaient traitées les unes après les autres par le kaïru de Thiers. Heureusement, son Père maintenait la Source d'une poigne d'acier, ayant lui-même instauré cette épreuve de confiance envers ceux se voyant accordé l'honneur de pénétrer son fief.

Enfin, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Teos déboucha de l'autre côté du portail. Se retournant, tout en s'écartant prudemment, il vit avec une netteté surprenante, contrastant de l'obscurité aperçue de l'autre côté, l'intérieur de la petite estrade qu'il quitta quelques secondes à peine plus tôt. Même, de par la luminosité relative sourdant de l'ouverture, il éprouvait l'impression d'observer la pierre en relief, lui donnant une profondeur inattendue. La silhouette de Saïn lui apparaissait tout aussi clairement, n'était ses contours légèrement flous. Cependant, elle se déplaçait comme au ralenti, la plupart du temps, avant que ses gestes ne se retrouvent brusquement accélérés, comme dans un rêve au sein duquel la notion temporelle se trouvait grandement perturbée. Là encore, Teos ne s'en inquiéta guère, habitué au phénomène. Non content de barrer la route à tous les indésirables incapables de maîtriser le kaïru de Thiers, son Père utilisa sa propre Compétence afin de perturber les rares qui auraient éventuellement pu passer au travers des mailles de son filet. L'astuce étant de toujours regarder devant soi, permettant ainsi de ne pas se laisser emporter par le flot d'images se précipitant tantôt sur la rétine du passeur, tantôt s'étirant à l'infini au point qu'un seul battement de cil ne semble s'étirer sur des heures. De justesse, il pensa à la confier à sa coéquipière, la veille, quand il vint pour la prévenir de son rendez-vous du lendemain avec le Seigneur Régent. Elle tenta, bien sûr, d'en savoir plus, sans succès. A dire vrai, Teos en personne ne connaissait pas l'étendue de la Compétence de son Père il savait surtout que l'homme était capable d'emprisonner éternellement les parjures au sein d'une dimension de cauchemar, et cela lui suffisait amplement.

Sans se trouver totalement certain que ce qu'il voyait au travers du portail se déroulait au moment où Saïn engageait ses actions, il la vit s'approcher à son tour du médaillon (relevant l'ourlet de sa robe, s'il interprétait correctement). Rapidement d'abord, puis si lentement qu'elle en paraissait hésiter à chaque seconde, elle finit par traverser le portail à son tour, retrouvant la vitesse normale de ses mouvements. Son visage exprimait un mélange entre une extase presque douloureuse, et un impérieux désir d'en savoir plus.

Aussitôt sa coéquipière présente à ses côtés, la chaleur le frappa de plein fouet. Un autre phénomène habituel, pourtant, il regretta de n'avoir songé plus tôt à choisir une veste plus fine. Et à ne pas mettre de gants, finalement, quitte à dévoiler les tatouages remontant le long de ses poignets…

Tout autour d'eux, une gigantesque caverne rocheuse, aux parois présentant une agressive nuance de carmin teinté d'ocre et veinée régulièrement de gris, formaient une ogive qui aurait pu paraître naturelle, aux deux côtés du sommet paraissant se heurter de plein fouet, leur donnant une apparence analogue à celles de lames rocheuses cherchant inlassablement à déchiqueter sa congénère. Irréguliers, les contours s'étalaient néanmoins tous vers un point précis, partant du halo impénétrable entourant le portail, jusqu'à se prolonger au plus profond de la caverne, droit devant eux. Cependant, aucune fumée, ou autre vapeur, ne s'échappait de leur masse imposante, dont les pieds plongeaient dans un abîme si profond qu'il en était impossible d'en distinguer le fond.

Bien que la passerelle sur laquelle reposaient les deux adolescents soit suffisamment large pour laisser passer deux corps de front, et même le double, Teos passa le premier, ne manquant pas le regard ennuyé de Saïn suite à son geste. Mais elle n'émit aucune protestation, se contentant de le suivre en silence. Le sol, à la fois lisse, puis devenant soudainement plus rugueux que les anfractuosités murales, était recouvert d'un épais et lourd tapis d'un bleu si foncé, qu'il en paraissait noir aux reflets corbeaux. Brodés de fils d'argent entremêlés de blanc, des carrés décoratifs prenaient place sur toute la longueur de la passerelle, représentant des scènes de victoires, le symboles de la lignée, voir de complexes motifs géométriques si ingénieusement insérés les uns dans les autres, que l'adolescent, comme quiconque, aurait été bien en peine d'en séparer le début de sa fin. A droite et à gauche, se trouvaient érigées des colonnades dans le style antiques, regroupées par deux ou trois sur des socles de pierre grise individuels. Par moment, afin d'éviter à l'oeil de se perdre dans une monotonie ennuyante, d'autres statues garnissait l'exposition ainsi présentée. Elles représentaient toutes un des monstres kaïru employé par l'un des Daminien capable de le maîtriser. Saïn marqua un temps de pause devant la représentation de Slab, croisant les mains pour les empêcher de toucher le granit brûlant. Heureusement, Teos n'eut pas à l'interpeller – parler sans la permission de son Père, et particulièrement avant le souverain du Dôme, aurait été très mal vu, y compris s'il s'agissait de son fils. Se secouant, elle agrandit sa foulée, rattrapant sans efforts le jeune homme en réussissant, pour une fois, à ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions. Curieux, il se demanda combien de temps elle parviendrait à se maîtriser si bien.

Suivant un schéma identique sur les trois-quarts de sa surface, la passerelle perdait légèrement de sa largeur sur la fin de son cheminement, cédant la place à un imposant escalier à plusieurs paliers. Ses marches étaient pourpre, ses rebords, faisant aisément deux fois la taille de Teos, gris. Dépourvu de rampe, sur ses débords se trouvait gravé l'arsank géant de la Lignée, apparaissant de nouveau à chaque palier franchi. Aux pieds de l'escalier, ainsi qu'à son sommet, une paire de pied de colonnes le ceignait. Au lieu de continuer à exposer de vulgaires constructions rocheuses, un cylindre transparent laissait entrevoir le scintillement de ce qui ressemblait à une brume, mais en plus compacte, opaque, et presque lumineux.

Choquée, Saïn tourna vivement la tête vers son guide, la bouche entrouverte d'étonnement.

Empli d'un orgueil légitime, Teos opina affirmativement du chef. La Source entière ne pouvait être déplacée, mais rien n'empêchait le Seigneur Régent d'en conserver une fraction en permanence à sa portée.

Enfin, passé l'escalier, un autre tapis, moins large, se superposait à celui foulé par leurs semelles, se déroulant jusqu'au Trône disposé sur une petite estrade, à quelques mètres de là. Bien plus clair que le précédent, ses bordures stylisés étaient dorées, bien plus nombreuses et recouvrant presque l'entièreté du rebord de la pièce d'étoffe. Avant d'accéder à la dernière partie de la passerelle, celle-ci abandonnait sa forme rectiligne, créant un losange étiré au bout duquel, en face des adolescents, se tenait le Trône. Derrière lui, une structure pierreuse environ quatre fois plus grande rappelait étrangement la forme d'un petit temple, au sein duquel se tenait le symbole ultime de l'autorité du Dôme. Partant de chaque côtés, des tentures d'un rouge vifs tressé de orange, safran et flavescent venait rejoindre les piliers aux pointes du losange. Ne traînant pas sur le sol, elles laissaient entrevoir les parois rocheuses, se rejoignant précisément derrière l'autel surmonté de ce qui ressemblait à une coiffe majestueuse minérale.

Et au-dessus de cette coupole à peine sculpté, l'arsank géant la surplombant, merveille de détails et de fioritures, tout d'argent fondu, d'écailles d'émeraude et de griffes rubis, n'en était que bien plus mis en valeur. Après une multitude de visites, dans toutes les circonstances possibles, Teos ne prêtait qu'une attention toute relative aux proportions colossale de la grotte ardente, tout comme les colonnades inanimées ou la passerelle richement décorée ne l'intéressait pas. Cependant, la sculpture, si réaliste, de l'animal, continuait à l'impressionner comme s'il l'admirait pour la première fois.

Immédiatement, Saïn fut attiré par les lames sans poignée, d'un gris si sombre qu'il paraissait noir par moments, plantées autour de l'estrade. Certaines paraissaient complètes, attendant seulement d'être montées pour commencer leur œuvre destructrice. D'autres, plus petites, étaient rompues sur leur longueur, pas plus grande que la paume de Teos. Une arme redoutable, capable, selon la nature de la victime et de l'acier, de tuer en un seul coup le malheureux se trouvant sur son chemin. Ou, pour les dernières, les seuls moyens d'accéder aux rangs et à une maîtrise du kaïru supérieure.

Voyant un sourire fantôme flotter sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, Teos sut qu'elle partageait sensiblement ses pensées. Aux siennes s'ajoutant celles de sa récente intronisation, bien entendu.

Le Seigneur Héritier partageait, en secret, le désir de fondre ces lames, ou du moins tenter de les modéliser à sa convenance, afin de créer d'autres artefacts guerriers, au lieu de se limiter à l'arme blanche.

Mais ce rêve, caressé avec espoir, ne serait réalisable qu'une fois la Source libérée de toutes contraintes. Et pour cela, les descendants des Hauts Traîtres devaient impérativement périr. Pour autant, il ne partageait ses idées avec personne d'autre qu'Adriel, et encore, quand il ne pouvait les garder pour soi.

Baissant le regard vers sa botte, là où censément son propre poignard se trouvait en temps normal, il faillit éprouver une once de regret à se trouver ici, patientant sagement en attendant que son Père se manifeste. Alors que sa promise était partie sur Terre quatre jours auparavant, enclenchant les Yeux et les Oreilles du Dôme à leur profit. Enfin, au profit de leur allié plutôt.

En apprenant quel Œil, et surtout où, Adriel irait quérir, Teos avait d'abord cru mal entendre. Y croire fut encore une autre épreuve, avant que son Père ne lui explique toute la vérité.

Là, il eut l'un des sourires les plus larges jamais esquissé au cours de son existence. Le Seigneur Régent allait-il révéler ce qui se cachait sous la surface à sa coéquipière ? Non, ou pas seulement, sinon sa présence ne se serait guère révélée nécessaire.

Soudain, un tremblement puissant agita l'ensemble de la caverne, les cylindres contenant le kaïru dispersant leur soudaine lueur aux quatre coins des appartements du Maître du Dôme. Alors que Saïn allait ouvrir la bouche, demandant si cette manifestation était normal, Teos lui fit impérieusement signe de se taire.

Aussitôt, alors que le Trône restait vide de présence, une aura écrasante entoura l'arsank, symbole de la Lignée, illuminant de l'intérieur les pierreries composant son corps inanimé. La nitescence en devint si puissante, que Teos peina à la supporter, déviant le regard sans bouger sa tête afin d'éviter l'aveuglement. À ses côtés, Saïn ressentait une sensation analogue, excepté qu'elle plissait autant qu'il lui était possible les yeux, cherchant à graver le moindre détail sur sa rétine. Teos avait beau admirer plus que n'importe qui son cher Père, baisant ses pieds à la demande du paternel, il ne désirait point finir complètement aveugle. La luminosité équivalait à celle d'un éclair déchirant le ciel, brûlant la rétine.

– Teos, mon cher fils, et Saïn, la dernière Élitiste Royale en date.

Les intéressés tombèrent à genoux, baissant humblement la tête. Et ce, sans que Teos n'ait à en avertir Saïn. La voix paraissait venir de partout à la fois, du plus profond de leur être, et pourtant semblait tellement irréel ! Nombre de fidèles ou prétendants à la défense de la Lignée, face à cette dernière épreuve, ne purent supporter l'intensité de cette tonalité si imposante, inimaginable !

Seuls les contours de l'arsank sculpté, de sa scène et quelques rebords de la passerelle étaient désormais distincts. Pour autant, aussi puissante soit la luminosité, elle n'était pas blanche. L'éblouissement ne se trouvait guère réservé à la somme de toutes les couleurs.

– Dites-moi comment s'est passé votre dernière mission. Celle où Saïn repéra une Bulle Temporelle.

Le propre déglutissement, difficile, de la susnommée se trouvait être la réplique exact de celui de Teos. Que son Père ignore le résultat désastreux de l'expédition islandaise lui paraissait impensable. Pourtant, il ne réussissait à déterminer ce que le Seigneur Régent savait, ou ignorait. Aussi l'honnêteté lui parut la plus judicieuse possibilité. Toujours l'échine courbée, Saïn ne fit jamais mine de l'interrompre, cette fois.

– Nous nous sommes effectivement rendus à l'endroit indiqué, mais notre mystérieux inconnu avait disparu, sans explications. En fouillant les environs, nous avons trouvé un combattant, solitaire apparemment. Mais l'un des Radikors, le chef (Teos se félicita intérieurement que sa voix ne trahisse aucunement les troubles l'agitant à propos de sa Némésis), également en… mission, comme le Redakaï aime à le dire, est apparut, nous empêchant de l'éliminer définitivement. Ce n'est pas tout, grâce aux marionnettes d'Adriel, nous découvrîmes un réseau de souterrain, au fond d'une grotte à demi-écroulée…

La sueur, glacée en dépit de la chaleur ambiante, coula le long de son dos. En même temps, ses lèvres plus sèches que du parchemin l'obligèrent à se les humecter nerveusement.

– Sur des espèces de plaques de pierre étaient gravés des écrits, semblables aux nôtres, à ceux du Dôme je veux dire. L'endroit appartenant visiblement aux Radikors, cela prouve que la descendante du Haut Traître Qilin fait bien partie de cette équipe.

– En doutais-tu ? se moqua la voix pourtant, une once de bienveillance adoucit son ton.

– Bien sûr que non, Père. Mais seul Zane s'est montré durant cette mission.

– Et pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas capturé ?

Quelque chose interpella l'adolescent. S'il ne se trompait pas, la voix paraissait seulement…curieuse. Pourtant, un tel échec aurait dû au minimum agacer le Seigneur Régent. Il ne cherchait pas non plus à savoir ce qu'était advenu le combattant solitaire, un détail sur lequel Teos ne revenait pourtant pas. Son Père semblait en savoir aussi long que l'adolescent. Voulait-il tester l'honnêteté de son unique fils ?

– Alors que je l'attaquais, il réussit à créer un bouclier, à l'aide d'un ou plusieurs objets récupérés dans un étrange coffret. Je n'ai pu voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais la boîte avait un « L » gravé sur son couvercle (plus assurée, la voix du jeune homme gagna en fermeté respectueuse). Cela ne suffit pas à m'arrêter, mais au moment où il se trouvait sur le point de se rendre, il s'est, comment dire, transporté ailleurs sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. Je le croyais trop épuisé pour lancer la moindre attaque. Je l'ai sous-estimé, et cette erreur ne se reproduira plus.

– De quel couleur était le bouclier créé par ce garçon ?

Teos et Saïn se consultèrent du regard, interloqués.

– Hum, rouge, en quelque sorte, répondit cependant le premier, perplexe.

Une sorte de long soupir résonna contre les parois, et la luminosité décrut sensiblement. Suffisamment pour que les adolescents puissent ouvrir les paupières sans faire pleurer leurs yeux.

– Je vois… Je demanderai à notre allié ce qu'il pense de cela (Teos put aisément sentir le sourire dans la voix de son Père). Il saura sûrement quoi faire. Mais je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir uniquement pour ouïr le rapport de votre dernière mission.

Si aucun reproche ne venait ponctuer cette déclaration, il était légitime de penser que la sentence, s'il y en avait une, ne serait pas si dérangeante.

– Si notre inconnu s'est masqué rapidement de ta Compétence, Saïn, reprit le Seigneur Régent, je n'ai pas perdu immédiatement sa trace. Cependant, je le ressentais à la fois présent, et ailleurs, aussi étrange cela doit-il vous paraître. Mais s'il disparut promptement, sa trace réapparut quelques temps plus tard. Guère suffisamment pour qu'il soit localisable, certes, mais j'ai réussit à déterminer qu'il se tapit dans les Chemins Temporels. Pourtant, je n'y ai envoyé personne récemment, et nul ne peut y survivre sans finir fou.

Pensif, le Seigneur Régent se tut, comme méditant à la question.

– Si je puis me permettre, osa Saïn, ça me paraît hautement improbable. Pénétrer au sein des Chemins Temporels est un exploit. Réussir à les utiliser, plus difficile encore. Quant à y demeurer plus longtemps que ne l'exige la mission en cours, ou l'entraînement, personne n'a réussi ce tour de force.

Pour une fois, Teos ne contredit pas sa coéquipière, alors qu'elle s'opposait directement aux conclusions de son Père. Hélas, les Potentiels héritant d'une Compétence Temporelle détenait le plus haut taux de mortalité en cours de formation. Et Zane ne correspondait pas au profil type de ces combattants exceptionnels.

– Pourtant, mon Pouvoir a parlé, rétorqua le Seigneur Régent. Si tu as pu ressentir la présence de cet inconnu, c'est parce que son aura n'était plus masquée par les Chemins. Et pas une fois, il – ou elle – ne se retrouva pleinement dans notre espace-temps.

– Mais comment est-ce possible ? Pensez-vous qu'il y a un rapport avec…

Saïn se tut brusquement, frictionnant ses bras comme si elle se trouvait soudainement atteinte d'une fièvre intense. Ça aussi, Teos le comprenait. Évoquer ce sujet le rendait également nerveux.

Aussi épargna-t-il à sa coéquipière la tâche d'achever sa phrase.

– Le fait que le Tabou de la Mort ait été brisé peut-il expliquer cette étrangeté ?

Un instant, il crut ressentir comme de l'amusement. Son imagination, sans soute, rien n'était drôle dans la discussion actuelle. Enfin, pas aux yeux de Teos en tout cas.

– Probablement, oui, bien que je ne comprenne pas encore pourquoi. Saïn !

L'intéressée manque de sursauter, lissant le devant de sa robe, de manière bien plus naturelle qu'auparavant.

– Je vais avoir besoin de ta Compétence. Traquer cet inconnu est possible, mais il faudra faire vite, et tu dois absolument t'entraîner avant de pouvoir passer à l'action. De plus, il me faudra attendre une nouvelle brèche dans les Chemins Temporels pour mettre mon plan à exécution. Teos, pour ta part, tes propres pouvoirs permettront à ta coéquipière d'être assurée durant nos premières sessions d'essai. Mais tu ne pourras pas, lors du grand moment, nous suivre, car nos énergies combinées seront bien trop repérables. Tous les deux, cependant, irez également rejoindre Adriel un rendez-vous avec notre allié vous attendra. Êtes-vous capables de mener de front ces deux obligations ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, dites-le immédiatement, car assez de temps fut déjà perdu à traquer des phares dans la nuit !

Teos grimaça discrètement. Ainsi, malgré sa bonhomie apparente, son Père n'admettait pas que son fils et son équipe ait si souvent échoué…

Une vague de colère, mêlée de frustration, sourda en lui, tandis qu'il jurait avec ferveur se sentir à la hauteur. Saïn lui offrant une courte pause, répétant presque mot pour mot son serment, il se promit, en son for intérieur, qu'il ferait payer cette semi-humiliation à leurs auteurs. Douloureusement.

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir ! J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de l'équipe Daminienne, suite à cette i__ncursion dans leur intimité !_


	19. La vie la nuit

**La vie la nuit**

Comme chaque fois qu'il franchissait les imposants battants de la porte sculptée menant aux entrailles de la forteresse, Koz se demanda quels reproches les Radikors allaient bien pouvoir lui faire. Ou quel prétexte usera Zane pour piquer l'une de ses mémorables crise de colère. Trois jours auparavant, pensant sûrement être hors de portée d'une quelconque réprimande, Diara osa nonchalamment exiger une période de repos qu'elle considérait amplement justifiée. Si son frère adhérait totalement à cette idée (après tout, depuis quelques temps, l'équipe dominante leur confiait la plupart des missions kaïru), jamais il n'aurait prit la stupide initiative de présenter la chose comme un dû. La suite lui prouva que sa vision des choses était des plus corrects, puisque, après une série de remontrances bien senties, Zane préposa la jeune princesse blonde au déblayage des zones supérieures de la forteresse. Une tâche des plus ingrates, de l'avis de l'adolescente, qui n'avait obtenu la permission de repartir auprès de sa famille qu'une fois sa royale tenue couverte de poussière, et ses ongles écorchés en divers endroits.

Quant à Koz, qui, imitant Teeny, choisit sagement de se taire durant toute la logorrhée destinée à prouver l'inutilité de faire preuve de générosité envers l'équipe princière, il restait persuadé que la punition aurait pu être moins humiliante. Si sa sœur n'avait pas eut la bêtise de laisser sous-entendre le peu de travail effectué par les Radikors. Combien de soufflantes Diara devait-elle encore subir, avant de comprendre que l'étonnante libération de leurs parents ne signifiait pas que Zane tolérerait chacune de ses innombrables exigences ?! Si le prince se montrait reconnaissant envers l'irascible extraterrestre, il n'oubliait cependant pas sa réputation de colérique mégalomane. Néanmoins, il avait libéré ses parents, les avaient averti du possible futur retour de Lokar, et les laissa partir s'installer dans un lieu lui restant totalement inconnu. La seule véritable contrainte imposée par la suite étant qu'ils avaient interdiction de quitter la Terre tant que Zane aurait besoin de la présence des Imperiaz.

Une seule fois, les parents de ces derniers tentèrent de passer outre cette proscription, les Radikors étaient intervenus avant même les billets du spatioport entre leurs mains, enfermant le couple une nouvelle fois dans leur geôle infâme. Il avait fallut toute la persuasion des Imperiaz (moins Diara, ses cris rageurs auraient au contraire excités la colère de Zane), et nombre de prosternations aussi humbles que possible (la blonde princesse elle-même n'ayant put y couper), sans parler des excuses spécifiques des souverains déchus, pour convaincre le récent chef des E-Teens à les libérer. Au moins, cette semaine de rappel à l'ordre incita les Imperiaz à obéir aux ordres direct de l'adolescent, et aucune autre incartade ne fut commise. En échange, pas une fois Zane ne se servit de la stupide désobéissance de ses parents pour faire pression sur l'équipe. Et pour cela, Koz aurait été prêt à parcourir le globe et à satisfaire ses moindres désirs, pour ne pas lui donner l'envie de revenir sur ses décisions. Un sage précepte, que Diara, encouragée par leur père outré de voir ses enfants accourir à la moindre convocation, oubliait volontairement de suivre !

Il ne pouvait même pas lui souffler un bon coup dans les bronches, en tant qu'aîné, car papa Burkby ne laisserait jamais qui que ce soit traumatiser sa petite princesse adorée ! Non pas que Koz, de toute façon, déciderait de s'imposer depuis l'enfance, il s'était habitué à suivre les désirs de sa sœur sans sourciller, quitte à, afin de la détourner d'une très dangereuse initiative, s'arranger pour qu'elle croit que les idées de son frère soient les siennes. Un jeu dans lequel il était devenu expert, au point que Diara se retrouve aujourd'hui persuadée d'être la tête pensante du groupe. Exclusivement.

Mais là encore, il ne disait rien. Ayant été élevé en entendant que rien ne devait contrarier sa petite sœur adorée, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne se permettait guère plus que quelques exclamations agacées, ou soupir désabusé quand elle accablait le reste de son équipe de reproches. Et à quoi bon, même quand elle mentait comme une arracheuse de dents, elle croyait tellement à ses fables que rien ne parvenait à la raisonner. Alors, s'opposer ouvertement à ses décisions, très peu pour lui !

Par contre, si jamais la soudaine convocation à se rendre le plus rapidement possible dans la forteresse avait un quelconque rapport avec l'une des récentes provocations de Diara, Koz se promit qu'il ferait une exception, dusse-t-il endurer par la suite les foudres de papa !

Quand, en plein entraînement sous le plomb d'un soleil d'une plage tropicale, son X-Reader, et seulement le sien, se mit à vibrer pour signaler un appel venu de la forteresse, il crut tout d'abord à une erreur de canal. En effet, pourquoi les Radikors chercheraient à le contacter, et ce sans avertir par la même occasion ses sœurs ?

Pourtant, ce fut effectivement le cas. Plus surprenant encore, Zane en personne exigea de lui qu'il se rende sans tarder dans son repaire, à l'endroit habituel, sans prévenir qui que ce soit. N'oubliant pas, au passage, de le menacer si jamais il osait contrevenir à cette exigence. Comme Koz se trouva contacté pile au seul moment où il se tenait éloigné du reste de sa famille, il ne doutait pas que dans le cas contraire, son « chef » le saurait dans la minute…

Aussi attendit-il prudemment la nuit, une fois tous les autres membres de la royauté endormis, pour se glisser à l'extérieur du campement péniblement dressé la veille. Sa seule chance de ne pas être repérée par l'une de ses sœurs. Ces dernières finiraient probablement par vouloir le suivre à tout prix, et même s'il remettait son départ à plus tard, elles ne le lâcheraient plus d'une semelle en attendant de connaître la vérité !

Tout d'abord ravi – et particulièrement fier – de l'excellent déroulement du début de son plan, la montée de l'interminable escalier menant à la plateforme, celle-ci permettant à son tour d'accéder à l'intérieur de la forteresse, fut fort propice aux cogitations en tout genre. Et pour ne rien arranger, son imagination s'enflamma rapidement, en dépit de ses vaines tentatives pour la contenir, mettant en avant toutes les horreurs pouvant possiblement lui être infligées. Bien évidemment, la crise de colère d'un Zane des plus rageur figurant en dernière place des pires situations probables… Hélas, comme son maléfique prédécesseur, le vert semblait décidé à conserver les étages inférieurs au service des habitants de la forteresse, poussant les visiteurs à gravir les épuisants échelons sans la moindre rambarde de sécurité. Un plaisir, dont Koz se serait bien passé, s'il avait eut le choix.

Les récurrents échecs des Imperiaz au sein de la quête du kaïru n'aidant en rien à la remontée de son trouillomètre… Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si les Stax détenaient une chance incroyable, et les battaient injustement ! D'ailleurs, tous les E-Teens avaient perdus contre l'équipe monastèrienne, y compris les Radikors ! Impossible, donc, d'utiliser ces légers dérapages pour lui passer le savon du siècle !

Hum… Koz n'était pas certain que Zane apprécie cet argumentaire.

Un violent frisson secoua sa carcasse transie. Ah oui, avec tout ça, il n'osait plus entrer dans l'immense bâtisse. Simplement poser la main sur la clenche refroidie par l'air ambiant, lui-même rafraîchi par les glaciers s'étendant à perte de vue, paraissait être un effort insurmontable. A plus de dix mètres de l'entrée, il fixait l'inoffensif morceau de métal comme s'il risquait de lui sauter à la gorge. Ou bien de se fendre d'une mâchoire vorace, ravie de lui croquer les doigts en guise de punition. Avec les Radikors, si le ciel se trouait soudainement pour laisser débarquer une invasion d'extraterrestre, dont Koz serait l'offrande généreuse en échange de leur soutien, le prince se demanderait seulement comment les adolescents faisaient pour contacter les peuplades les plus reculées de la Galaxie…

Levant le nez, Koz frotta vigoureusement ses mains les unes contre les autres, soufflant dessus dans l'espoir de leur faire regagner un peu de chaleur. Il devait se décider, enfin, en T-shirt au milieu des glaces, il n'allait pas faire long feu, à rester planté bêtement sur une plateforme exposée aux moindres courants d'air !

Ou alors, poussé à bout, Zane allait lui annoncer qu'il garderait de nouveau ses parents prisonniers, et ne les libérerait pas tant qu'il aurait besoin d'eux ?! Et s'il décidait de garder leurs bagues royales ? En tant que symboles de l'appartenance des Imperiaz à une lignée digne du trône, leur perte signerait la fin de toute prétention à régner, y compris pour Diara. Et leur planète resterait à jamais plongée dans le chaos.

Par contre, pourquoi diable le ciel restait-il sans arrêt couvert dans la région ? Y compris quand, ailleurs, le temps était censé tourner à l'été ? Pas un rayon d'astre solaire n'illumina le métal ocre recouvrant la structure de la forteresse, de toutes les années durant lesquelles il dut s'y rendre, traînant la majeure partie du temps les pieds. Le pire étant qu'il avait parfaitement conscience de se concentrer sur tout, sauf l'imminent face-à-face avec le chef des Radikors…

– D'après Zair, c'est la manipulation fréquente et intensive de kaïru qui produit cet effet-là, déclara une voix familière.

Lâchant un petit couinement peu viril, Koz sursauta, manquant glisser sur… eh bien, il ignorait quoi, mais il savait avec certitude qu'il fut à deux doigts de tomber !

Certain de se retrouver devant un Zane écumant de rage, suite à un retard de deux minutes sur l'horaire prévue dans son planning imaginaire, le jeune homme se redressa immédiatement, hésitant entre baisser simplement la tête ou effectuer un semblant de génuflexion. Puis retint difficilement une exclamation surprise quand, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, la haute silhouette de Tekris haussa un sourcil intrigué. Son visage exprimait clairement son oscillation entre un franche moquerie (réaction provoquant invariablement une réponse moqueuse de la part de Koz après tout, il ne s'agissait que du sous-fifre), et la nette envie de recommencer plus tard.

Préférant largement éviter de connaître le choix du colosse, il s'empressa de demander :

– Pardon ? De quoi tu parles ?

Peu dupe de sa tentative de diversion, Tekris l'observa silencieusement, d'une telle façon que Koz se sentit proche d'être atteint de gymnaphorie. Heureusement, ce gênant examen visuel ne dura pas très longtemps, l'autre daignant enfin répondre avec un brin de condescendance amusée.

– Eh bien, ta question sur le ciel. J'en conclus que tu ne m'a pas entendu arriver ?

– Figure-toi que je me concentrais, rétorqua presque agressivement Koz.

Bon sang, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte d'avoir parlé à voix haute…

– Oui, bien sûr, ricana le colosse, croisant les bras sur son imposante poitrine. Je ne pensais pas qu'il en fallait si peu pour te faire grimper aux rideaux ! Enfin, s'il y avait des rideaux à l'extérieur, bien sûr.

– Que… Ca ne va pas bien dans ta tête ! éructa le prince, incertain de ce qu'il entendait.

– Pas pire que toi, à te peler les fesses dehors juste parce que tu ne veux pas entrer. Tu sais que j'ai failli débarquer en attaquant sans sommation ?

De nouveau, un lourd frisson chemina le long de l'échine de l'Imperiaz. Décidément, à chaque nouvelle visite, les Radikors paraissaient de plus en plus nerveux. Et il aurait payé cher pour connaître la raison de cette susceptibilité croissante.

– Vous avez des ennuis ? tenta-t-il, le ton neutre.

N'y tenant plus, Tekris éclata de rire, tapotant sa tempe de son index recourbé.

– Si c'était le cas, tu crois que je te le dirai ? Tu as eu de la chance que ton immobilité me fasse douter de tes intentions. Un Imperiaz en fauteuil roulant, ça ferait tâche.

-Mon immobilité ? Attends, tu veux dire que depuis mon arrivée, tu arrives à me voir ? Enfin, non, sinon tu saurais que je ne voulais pas attaquer la forteresse. Ou alors…

– Te casses pas la tête, soupira Tekris, et contente-toi de me dire ce que tu fais là.

– Laisse tomber, il est pour moi.

Se retournant vers l'entrée, le colosse fronça significativement les sourcils, visiblement aussi étonné que son vis-à-vis princier. Donc, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son chef d'équipe ici ?

La communication laissait franchement à désirer, ou bien ? Si ce n'était pas risible ! L'équipe dominante incapable de se tenir au courant des faits et gestes de chacun !

Tout à coup, Koz se sentit bien moins angoissé. Sa présence en ces lieux n'avait peut-être finalement aucun rapport avec le comportement de sa sœur, ou les rares échecs de son équipe. Zane voulait sûrement quelqu'un de confiance pour surveiller sa propre équipe, ou autre chose dans ce style. Si ses suppositions se révélaient exact, il y avait moyen d'en tirer avantage, ou du moins, de profiter d'un faux-pas de l'adolescent à la tête des E-Teens, pour renverser les rapports de domination…

Aussi décida-t-il de montrer sa déférence à l'égard de ce dernier, effectuant une rapide génuflexion en guise de respect. Autant être aussi proche que possible, une fois l'erreur commise.

Zane apprécia visiblement cette considération nouvelle, puisqu'un sourire satisfait étira presque imperceptiblement ses lèvres. Néanmoins, cela disparut si rapidement que Koz se demanda un instant, s'il ne venait de rêver. Dans le doute, il se releva, peu désireux de paraître suspect.

– Les Stax ont osé tenter une incursion sur mon territoire, lâcha l'adolescent, mépris furieux dans la voix. Bien que je les ai renvoyé d'où ils venaient, agrémentés de quelques contusions douloureuses (la façon dont fut prononcé ce mot, comme si le vert suçait un bonbon, ramena une vague inquiétude au sein de l'Imperiaz), une telle chose ne peut se reproduire. Aussi avons-nous fait en sorte de ne plus nous faire surprendre, grâce à un système de sécurité qui permet de remettre à leurs place les imbéciles se croyant plus malins que nous.

Si jamais le jeune prince en eut douté, les prunelles onyx dardant ses propres iris dorées l'avertirent, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que la mise en garde le concernait tout autant.

Déglutissant péniblement, Koz dut s'y reprendre à deux fois, avant de réussir à articuler une phrase compréhensible. Pas question de se ridiculiser, et encore moins devant Zane !

– Une précaution des plus censées.

Il faillit s'incliner de nouveau. Mais le regard excédé de son interlocuteur l'en dissuada.

Une révérence de plus, et son obséquiosité finirait très mal vue… Pourtant, il lui semblait que le chef des Radikors adorait les flatteries grossissant son ego ?

– Continue comme ça, marmonna l'intéressé, et je vais vraiment croire que tu me prends pour un cornichon.

Il lisait dans les pensées, ou quoi ?!

– Au cas où tu te demanderais, ton visage est d'une lisibilité indécente. Même pour moi. Par exemple, tu ressembles en ce moment tellement à un noyé voyant sa bouée de sauvetage dériver, que j'en rirais !

Bizarrement, il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde proche d'une quelconque hilarité.

Considérant la discussion close, Zane se tourna à demi vers son coéquipier, toujours posté à quelques mètres des deux autres garçons. Koz commençait à saisir la notion de relation triangulaire…

– Bref, laisse-le passer, je lui ai demandé de venir.

– A cette heure-ci ? s'étonna le colosse.

– Le plus tôt que ses petons parfumés pourraient faire. Hélas, je n'imaginais pas qu'il mettrait tant de temps à venir. Sauf si ma mémoire me fait défaut, ce qui ne m'arrive jamais, cela fait des heures que je t'attends !

Pourquoi, gémit intérieurement l'Imperiaz, fallait-il que l'on se rappelle de sa présence pile au moment des reproches ! Et pire, le vert attendait une réponse ! Vite. Et très impatiemment.

– Euh, eh bien, j'ai dû attendre que ma famille s'endorme, sinon mes sœurs m'auraient suivies, voir me harcèlerait de questions pour connaître le pourquoi de cette convocation.

– Ca ira pour cette fois, consentit à grogner Zane. Mais je te conseille de ne plus me faire attendre, ou sinon…

Comme à son habitude, il ne finit pas sa menace, laissant le soin au jeune homme d'imaginer la suite.

– C'est bon, je ferais plus attention, s'empressa-t-il d'affirmer, ajoutant un signe affirmatif de la main.

– Et plus sérieusement, intervint Tekris, la mine toujours renfrognée. Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait ici ? Parce que j'aimerais bien être prévenu, quand un Imperiaz doit franchir les limites de la forteresse. Ca m'éviterait de me presser pour, au final, des cacahuètes.

Koz fut sur le point de s'insurger. Comment ça, des cacahuètes ?! Son équipe faisait sans conteste partie des meilleurs de tous les combattants, quelques soit les diffamations entendues !

Hélas, Zane lui grilla la politesse, avant même qu'il n'eut ouvert complètement la bouche.

-C'est privé, rétorqua-t-il, une lueur d'avertissement passant dans ses yeux onyx. Mais si tu insistes, je verrais pour t'informer des futures allées et venues de notre cher E-Teens.

Vu l'expression du colosse, il peinait à croire les affirmations de son coéquipier… Koz ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, à sa place, il douterait de chaque fait et geste de son camarade ! Ce dernier n'étant pas réputé pour sa franchise à toute épreuve.

Néanmoins, un autre détail l'intrigua plus encore – et remonta, en même temps, son niveau d'angoisse. Ses futures allées et venues ? Alors il était destiné à revenir auprès de Zane régulièrement ? L'autre semblait le penser, en tout cas. Jetant un rapide regard en contrebas (non, décidément, impossible de sauter à cette hauteur, impossible d'en réchapper), il compatit totalement avec la souris propulsée entre deux matous sur le point de se faire la raie au milieu, dans tous les sens du terme.

-C'est toi le chef, déclara finalement Tekris en enfonçant les poings au fond de ses poches.

Personne ne crut à sa tentative de paraître détaché. Koz lui-même, pourtant peu intuitif, sentait la tension croissante enflant dans les frimas balayant les steppes.

Comment l'extraterrestre à la peau grise faisait-il pour rester en manches courtes et jean, sans sembler le moins du monde incommodé par le mercure indécemment bas ?! S'ils avaient l'obligeance de cesser leur bagarre de regard dominateur, le jeune homme prendrait volontiers une bonne tasse de café fumant, bien à l'abri des bourrasques s'engouffrant dans sa nuque sensible. Et encore, portait-il sa traditionnelle écharpe bleu… Des gants n'auraient pas été de refus non plus… Ainsi qu'une couette…

Un fracas épouvantable, dont l'écho se trouva répercuté dans le pesant silence régnant sur la plateforme, détourna les deux Radikors de leur affrontement visuel. Laissant échapper un petit cri étranglé, Koz se retourna précipitamment, ses iris fouillant les parcelles offertes à sa vue, à la recherche d'une explication rationnelle. On aurait dit la rencontre entre un trente-huit tonnes, et un magasin de verroterie !

Détail ne le rassurant pas le moins du monde, Zane et Tekris oublièrent instantanément leur querelle passagère, le premier adoptant immédiatement une position de défense, tandis que le second tendait l'oreille, sur ses gardes. L'Imperiaz remarquant enfin le marteau glissé dans la boucle de sa ceinture, dont le manche, pourtant visible, attira à son esprit encore jeune quelques pensées peu charitables.

Par chance, aucun ne se retourna, pour remarquer la soudaine rougeur, qui colorait sûrement immanquablement ses joues. Peut-être arriverait-il à apercevoir Zair, en remontant les couloirs ? Ce n'était pas parce que une fois, elle lui administra un cuisant échec sentimental, qu'elle ne finirait pas par comprendre qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre !

Le bruit d'une fenêtre grinçante que l'on déverrouille, à quelques étages en-dessous de leur position, leur fit tous baisser le nez, intrigués.

– Désolée ! retentit la voix pas le moins du monde repentante de Zair. Mon attaque m'a échappée des mains !

– Tu as eu de la chance que je ne dormais pas ! grogna Zane, suffisamment fort pour réveiller les pingouins à des kilomètres à la ronde.

– Oh, ne commence pas à faire ta mauvaise tête !

Le temps que le chef des Radikors revienne de sa surprise, puis cesse de manquer s'étrangler d'indignation, Tekris put voler au secours de sa coéquipière, lui épargnant l'inévitable remontrance colérique qui aurait suivie. Même si pour cela, le colosse dut surmonter lui-même son étonnement, et étouffer un petit rire fort déplacé. Koz, pour sa part, préférant surveiller anxieusement les réactions de Zane, au cas où il devrait fuir très vite, histoire d'imposer une distance de sécurité vitale entre eux.

– On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? Surtout à une heure pareille ?

– Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Sur ce, veuillez m'excuser les garçons, j'ai un planning à respecter.

Condamnant pour de bon toute tentative de réprimande, les battants, que Koz ne pouvait voir de son point de vue, se referma dans un grinçant mouvement des plus ironiques.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles Zane détourna la tête, inspirant profondément. Machinalement, l'invité de l'adolescent songea que même pour sa réputation, il s'énervait relativement rapidement. Car ça ne pouvait pas être une sorte de moyen d'évacuer sa frustration… N'est-ce pas ? Pas pour Zane, friand des explosions nerveuses en tous genres ?

–Tout le monde est réveillé chaque nuit, à la forteresse ? demanda-t-il, curieux malgré lui.

Car enfin, à presque trois heures du matin, l'Imperiaz donnerait cher pour retourner sous son édredon, profitant des dernières heures nocturnes pour rattraper le sommeil qu'il perdait en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre, essayant vainement de combattre le froid s'infiltrant désormais sous ses vêtements.

–Normalement non, marmonna Zane, peu amène.

Ce dernier fixa un instant son coéquipier, intrigué. Par sa présence, ou autre secret connu des Radikors seuls ? Koz ne saurait le dire, quand bien même serait-il soumis à la question.

D'ailleurs, il lui sembla même déceler un brin d'irritation.

– Mais je suppose que Tekris souhaitait vérifier le bon fonctionnement du système de sécurité (le ton, qui n'admettait aucune réplique, incita le colosse à ne pas protester). Je te félicité d'être aussi consciencieux, et je m'en voudrais de te retenir plus longtemps.

Comprenant qu'il se faisait par là même congédier, Tekris opina brièvement du chef, serrant les lèvres pour ne rien ajouter. Tournant les talons, il lança un dernier regard presque de compassion envers Koz, mêlé à une curiosité intriguée.

Constatant que les battants métalliques, gardiens d'une confortable assise réchauffée par les émanations de l'activité régnant en ces lieux, sans que Zane n'en paraisse le moins du monde intéressé, l'Imperiaz commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Soufflant dans ses mains réunies, dans l'espoir de les réchauffer, il pensa bien mourir de froid par anticipation, quand le chef des Radikors fit soudainement :

– Allons marcher un peu, tu veux ?

Oubliant que l'interrogatif correspondait en réalité, neuf fois sur dix, à une déclaration ne souffrant d'aucune contestation, il osa – stupidement – protester.

– Euh, dehors ? On ne pourrait pas plutôt, je ne sais pas, aller se mettre à l'abri ?

– Aurais-tu un hameçon planté dans les ouïes ?!

– Mais j'ai froid…

– Parce que tu crois que moi, j'ai l'air de me promener sous des palmiers ?

Effectivement, Zane resserrait les pans de sa cape autour de son corps qui, s'il ne tremblait pas à cause de la bise, tendait inconsciemment vers l'imposante stature rassurante de la forteresse. Koz faillit demander pourquoi, si lui aussi rêvait d'un bon duo canapé-couette, s'obstinait-il à rester plantée sur une plateforme élevée, exposée aux caprices des steppes enneigées ?

Non, mieux valait tenter une autre approche.

– Non, bien sûr, mais rentrer empêcherait sûrement les oreilles indiscrètes d'écouter notre conversation.

A ces mots, l'unique pupille visible de Zane dériva vers la forteresse incomplète, gâchant son futur effet d'indifférence. Qui ne tarda pas à venir, Sous la forme d'un haussement d'épaule peu concerné.

– Ta chambre, par exemple… commença Koz, enhardit.

– Certainement pas ! le coupa Zane, se détournant dans une envolée de sa cape travaillée.

Étonné de ce revirement soudain, il se gratta pensivement la tête, cherchant à comprendre la raison d'une si virulente réponse.

Puis il renonça, emboîtant le pas à son « guide », déjà bien avancé sur la longue coursive entourant le bâtiment. Bien empressé, ce dernier se trouvait sur le point de disparaître derrière le tournant avoisinant.

Le rejoignant en quelques enjambées, Koz le suivit dans un silence pesant, s'efforçant de se concentrer sur tout, sauf les possibles raisons de sa présence, et les morsures refroidissant graduellement son corps. Si seulement lui aussi possédait une cape… Ou même les épais gants enserrant les mains de Zane… Ne comprenait-il pas qu'à ce train-là, son invité retournerait à l'ère glaciaire avant d'avoir pu satisfaire sa curiosité ?!

Enfin, après une marche qui parut interminable, Zane obliqua diagonalement vers le bord, poussant un soupir manquant de se perdre dans les sifflements agressant les oreilles. Intérieurement, Koz ne put qu'admirer le travail fourni par les Radikors, en ce qui concernait la réhabilitation de la forteresse. Si le toit manquait encore de consistance, tous les débris et autre reste de construction désormais inutiles avait été déblayés, ne laissant qu'une surface plane, taillée de manière à lui rendre sa forme première circulaire. Des tôle, pierres et autres matériaux de construction attirèrent immédiatement son regard, tout comme le revêtement presque entièrement refait de la structure principale. Il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblaient les étages inférieurs, dont une bonne partie fut épargnée par l'explosion du repaire de Lokar (et il se trouvait bien placé pour le savoir, étant présent sur les lieux au moment de l'accident), ni l'intérieur à proprement parler, mais il pensait pouvoir affirmer que l'ensemble redevenait habitable. Même si la forteresse perdait ainsi quelque dizaines de mètres de hauteur.

– Dis-moi, penses-tu être capable de tenir ta langue, si jamais tes sœurs t'interrogent ?

Devant produire un effort afin de rassembler ses pensées, Koz répondit avec un temps de retard.

– Peut-être… Tout dépend de la chose que je dois garder.

Frémissant sous le regard accusateur qui suivit, il sut n'avoir pas fourni la réponse espérée.

– Je ne vais pas me baser sur des « peut-être » ou « je suppose ». Je dois savoir si je peux tenter de te demander plus que courir autour du globe afin de me fournir de l'énergie kaïru, et encore, même cette simple tâche ne donne pas les résultats que j'escomptais. Alors ?

Cette fois, le prince n'eut qu'une infime hésitation.

– Je me tairais.

– Si tu essaies de me doubler, je le saurais avant que tu ne puisse formuler clairement cette idée suicidaire, menaça encore Zane.

Apposant son pouce contre sa gorge, il le fit glisser de droite à gauche, dans un mouvement hautement suggestif. Impossible, plus tard, de prétendre n'avoir rien compris.

Koz déglutit péniblement, tripotant machinalement le bout de son écharpe.

– Je t'ai dis que je me tairais, rétorqua-t-il avec une assurance qu'il était bien loin d'éprouver.

Le jaugeant une dernière fois du regard, des plus soupçonneux, Zane finit par soupirer de nouveau. Marmonnant entre ses dents à propos du poids des responsabilités (à ces mots, l'Imperiaz pensa pour de bon avoir perdu la boule « Zane » et « assumer » dans une même pensée était bien trop irréel), il sembla soudainement capituler face à son propre raisonnement.

– Bon, puisque tu es là, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Mais sache que si je te confie cette mission, c'est uniquement parce que ni moi, ni les Radikors, n'avons le temps de nous en charger. A force de devoir récupérer les reliques personnellement, précisa-t-il, en se retournant.

Message reçu. Koz grimaça de dépit, s'obstinant à fixer d'un intérêt insondable ses ongles bleuis.

– Tu as conservé les jumelles, pour lesquelles tu t'étais vanté de leur si incroyable acquisition pendant des mois ? Avant que je ne t'assomme avec ?

– A peine une petite semaine, murmura l'intéressé.

Son crâne aurait adoré oublier ce souvenir à jamais.

– Mais oui, je n'allais pas les jeter non plus.

– Parfait, tu vas en avoir besoin. Pour une raison que j'ignore encore (au son de sa voix, Zane était persuadé que ce ne serait plus guère longtemps le cas), le Redakaï au grand complet s'est réuni au monastère de Maître Baoddaï. Lokar t'en montra le chemin, quand il tenta de le réduire à néant durant la réunion de son Conseil (1). Rassure-moi, tu t'en souviens ? A dire vrai, si mes informations sont exactes, les Maîtres sont arrivés depuis deux jours maintenant. Le temps de faire les politesses d'usage, que chacun se remette du décalage horaire, et autre gâterie sénile, les véritables débats commencent en ce moment-même. Enfin, demain, très tôt. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils manigancent. Je ne te demande pas de découvrir la raison de ce soudain rassemblement, je ne vais pas trop t'en demander non plus… Mais débrouille-toi pour en apprendre le plus possible, en un minimum de temps. Tu as compris ?

– Pas très bien en fait. Qu'est-ce que je dois chercher ?

Koz s'attendait à tout en venant au repaire des Radikors. Mais certainement pas à devoir espionner les plus puissants Maîtres de l'Univers ! Est-ce que le Code d'Honneur punissait ce genre de comportement ?

Probablement… Et pourquoi une réunion du monastère intéressait tant Zane ?

– Tout et n'importe quoi. Ce que tu peux.

– Mais s'il m'est impossible d'approcher ? Avec mes jumelles, je n'aurais aucun mal à surveiller les allées et venues, sauf que je n'entendrais rien.

– J'y ai pensé, marmonna Zane, le regard parcourant les tas de tôles encore inusités. Il faudra te débrouiller.

D'accord, aucune solution n'avait été trouvée…

– Et si je ne parviens pas à m'approcher ?

– Alors j'espère que tu ne crains pas ma colère. Prouve-moi enfin que je n'ai pas eu tort de libérer vos parents, parce que je commence à me demander si je ne ferais pas mieux de les jeter aux cachots pour vous motiver ! Fais-toi discret, rapporte-moi des informations utiles, et je reconsidérerais la question !

– Oui, bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre Koz. Je ferais de mon mieux, mais ne m'en veux pas trop si je ne réussi pas à tout découvrir. Mais, attends une minute, tu as su immédiatement quand mes parents ont voulu quitter la Terre. Pourquoi n'utiliserais-tu pas la même méthode ? Parce que je suppose que tu l'as su en nous espionnant, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

– Viendrais-tu de dire quelque chose d'intelligent ? s'étonna Zane, s'intéressant pour le coup de nouveau à sa personne. Impossible, certaines personnes me restent, disons inaccessibles. Et crois bien que toi, tes sœurs et tes parents n'en font absolument pas partie ! Bref, mets-toi en route sur-le-champ. Souviens-toi bien que c'est uniquement par manque de personnel que tu te retrouves à effectuer une mission de la plus haute importance. Alors ne me déçois pas ! Et n'en parle à personne !

– Pas même à Zair et Tekris ? lâcha le prince sans réfléchir, vexé de la remarque.

Il se mordit instantanément la lèvre, trop tard. Zane lui lança un regard suffisamment acéré pour découper les gravats en petits tas fumants. Si la caillasse ressemblait à un certain Imperiaz qui rêvait se se retrouver ailleurs, Koz n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau.

– Permets- moi de t'aider à descendre l'escalier plus rapidement, comme tu meurs d'envie de débuter ta mission, susurra le vert, yeux brillants d'une aura écarlate.

Avant que sa victime n'ait pu émettre le moindre son de protestation, l'onde de choc provoquée par une « fureur Radikors », lancée avec conviction, projeta le jeune homme hors de la plateforme dans un ci de surprise outrée.

Atterrissant sans douceur sur le postérieur, Koz cracha amèrement un reste d'eau croupie emplissant sa bouche d'un affreux goût de pourriture. Pourquoi fallait-il que le pied de la forteresse soit en partie noyée dans plusieurs centimètres de lac ?! N'étant pas suffisamment naïf, il n'avait pas eu l'étrangeté de se demander si Zane l'avait volontairement envoyé se mouiller les fesses, au lieu de le forcer à seulement supporter la pénétration humide des glaciers…

Et dire qu'à peine une demi-heure auparavant, il sermonnait intérieurement Diara de son manque total de prudence. Maintenant, il voyait à quel point l'occasion de négocier ses services aurait pu leur être bien plus profitable ! Le chef des Radikors en personne l'avoua : il avait besoin des services de l'Imperiaz ! Peut-être même, en se débrouillant bien, Zane finirait par accepter de rendre juste une de leurs bagues royales…

Levant le nez, il constata, dépité, que l'objet de ses pensées se désintéressait déjà de sa personne, après un ricanement fortement auto-satisfait peu discret.

Bon, dans ce cas, il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire pour ramener l'adolescent à de meilleurs dispositions faire exactement ce qu'il disait, afin de ne pas le contrarier outre-mesure…

Mais comment allait-il réussir à contourner les interrogatoires de sa famille, quand celle-ci remarquera son absence ? Régulière, s'il en jugeait les ordres donnés ?

µµµ

Refermant la fenêtre, en forme de pentagone étiré, Zair s'empressa de remettre en place le lourd rideau noir en masquant l'ouverture. De toute façon, vu le peu de luminosité filtrant à travers la vitre tout juste remise en place, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose…

Afin de travailler sur les textes confiés, deux jours auparavant, par Zane, elle avait choisi de s'installer dans une pièce de taille moyenne, à quelques pièces de sa chambre à coucher. Annexée arbitrairement en tant que son bureau personnel, son ameublement restait, comme pour le reste de la forteresse, sommaire. Outre la fenêtre offrant une vue sur l'extérieur, en face du mur dans lequel s'encastrait la porte coulissante, un plateau de chêne massif, posé sur deux pieds sculptés et dotés sur sa gauche de cinq tiroirs, servait de bureau. Une acquisition récupérée près des quartiers de Lokar, que Zair appréciait particulièrement. Encastré dans le coin gauche de la pièce, il occupait une bonne moitié du mur sur lequel il reposait. Un bibliobus comprenant trois compartiments, deux fois plus petit, se tenait à sa droite, rempli de livres, de feuilles près desquelles un amas de stylos et crayons s'étalaient en désordre, et de quelques ouvrages pratiques tel qu'un dictionnaire. Contre le mur contenant la fenêtre, dans le coin opposé, un amas de couverture et coussins éparpillés était témoin de longues nuits passées à dormir à même le sol. Un tableau à la forme incompréhensible, peint de cyan, magenta et pourpre dans des formes presque psychédéliques, était accroché au dos de la porte. Jugé affreux par les garçons, pas trop mal par la seule adolescente du groupe, tous auraient bien été en peine de dire ce qu'il faisait, abandonné sur un trottoir français trois ans plus tôt. Également pendue au mur, une cible de bois carrée (de base, la forme importait peu à Zair, mais une configuration aussi inhabituelle ne manquait pas de faire s'interroger inutilement les visiteurs, pour son plus grand plaisir) se trouvait marquée de nombreuses petites entailles régulières. La plupart se concentraient en son centre, moins de cinq ayant frôlées ses bords. Décidant, suite à la tentative de prise de la forteresse, de se remettre au lancer de couteau, Zair fut soulagée de constater qu'elle n'avait pas tant perdu. Un fauteuil de cuir marron usé, aussi confortable qu'il était affreux, occupait le coin droit de la pièce, avec à son pied une petite pile de romans, pour la plupart commencés sans être terminés, et sur son assise le baladeur de l'adolescente laissé à l'abandon. Enfin, les restes de ce qui fut un vase, avant de rentrer en collision avec un objet contondant, jonchait le sol près de la cible.

Mais ses yeux ne s'attardèrent guère sur ce décor désormais familier, toujours préoccupée par l'incident. Il fallait maintenant trouver une excuse crédible face à Zane, car elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il viendrait, tôt ou tard, lui demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien trafiquer.

Fallait-il être idiote pour perdre si facilement sa concentration ! Encore un effort, et elle pourrait provoquer une deuxième explosion des lieux, tiens. Après tous ces efforts dans le but de les reconstruire, ce serait une brillante idée ! Au moins, la déviation de son attaque l'informa que les deux garçons étaient eux aussi encore éveillés. Un paramètre utile évidemment, ainsi elle savait devoir redoubler de prudence. Mais également des plus contrariants. Que faisaient-ils encore réveillés à cette heure-ci ? Le peu de cerveau laissé en paix par les hormones de l'adolescence les poussaient-ils à faire le concours de celui qui se couchera en dernier ? Au fond, voilà une situation qui ne la surprendrait guère. Les mâles paraissaient perdre tout leur bon sens, au fur et à mesure qu'une toison velue recouvrait leur poitrine.

Malgré elle, elle sourit doucement. Pas dans le cas de Zane. Excepté ses cheveux, elle le savait imberbe. Même ses jambes gardait une peau lisse, dénuée de pilosité, alors qu'elle-même commençait à devoir jouer du rasoir pour ne pas avoir l'impression de porter un pantalon sans vêtements…

Vraiment, la vie se montrait parfois injuste.

Inspirant profondément dans le but de chasser la crispation nouant ses muscles, elle saisit sa jambe gauche, la ramenant contre son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse la tenir contre son flanc. Restant quelques minutes dans cette position, elle changea ensuite de côté, avec aussi peu de difficulté. Extrêmement souple, une faculté apparemment héritée depuis sa naissance, une longue séance d'étirement lui permettait toujours de se détendre quand elle ne pouvait – ou ne parvenait – à se détacher suffisamment du réel pour prendre un recul salvateur.

Et en ce moment, elle avait _vraiment_ besoin de penser à autre chose, songea-t-elle amèrement.

Mais peu importa les positions adoptées, de la plus simple à la plus impressionnante, ou le temps écoulé entre chacune, son regard revenait sans cesse sur les feuillets, éparpillés en un désordre organisé, sur le plateau du bureau bancal lui faisant face. Car, aussi stupide soit sa réaction, elle ne parvenait pas à le laisser hors de son champ de vision. Le pire étant qu'elle en était parfaitement conscience !

Forcée de se rendre à l'évidence – rien ne viendrait détourner efficacement son attention des papiers abandonnés à la hâte, elle laissa retomber ses bras, présentement en train de passer dans l'ovale formé par sa jambe contre sa nuque. Jambe rattrapée par l'arrière, pour pouvoir ressentir un quelconque étirement.

Autant reprendre ses exercices précédents, donc. En faisant, cette fois, plus attention…

Revenant au centre de la pièce, elle joignit l'index et le majeur, se concentrant sur sa respiration.

Encore un petit effort, et elle deviendrait de nouveau parfaitement repérable pour leurs poursuivants. En quelques minutes, toutes les précautions et restrictions décidées et endurées durant ces presque huit dernières années, seront balayées si une seule personne, la bonne, avait la détestable idée de sonder la Source du kaïru de Thiers. Mais si elle ne prenait qu'un faible filet d'énergie, sa manipulation serait presque indétectable, elle ne comptait pas non plus déplacer des montagnes. Utiliser, en particulier en cachette, son pouvoir, restait bien loin d'une partie de plaisir. Au contraire, elle haïssait les sensations qu'il lui procurait. Sauf qu'avec la tournure que prenait les évènements, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver incapable de répondre à armes égales, tout cela parce qu'elle s'obstinait à vivre dans un déni permanent. A quoi bon continuer à garder profil bas, maintenant que Teos et son équipe savait où les Radikors vivaient ? Ils étaient repérés, elle devait l'admettre enfin, et il faudrait sûrement se battre de toutes ses forces prochainement.

L'un des Seigneurs Héritiers… Combien avaient survécus à l'Insurrection ? Pas les mêmes, en tout cas. De mémoire, aucun Teos ne briguait autrefois la place pourtant actuellement occupée.

Comme elle plaignait Tekris ! Obligé de lutter contre des ennemis dont il ignorait tout, sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Mais le mettre au courant de la réalité des faits ne pouvait qu'aggraver les choses. Et s'il décidait de partir, incapable de supporter la vérité ?

Non. Zair abhorrait cette idée plus encore que de devoir utiliser son énergie intérieure. Elle ne supportait pas la faiblesse nouvelle qui l'envahissait, chaque fois qu'elle imaginait son coéquipier fuir, les détester, elle et Zane, ou tout autre possibilité du même acabit. De même, elle ne se faisait plus d'illusion, incertaine d'avoir encore la force de lutter avec tant d'acharnement contre son frère, Teos, le monde entier, s'il s'en allait loin. Sans possibilité de le retrouver, ni certitude d'y arriver. Le colosse prenait dans sa vie une importance dangereuse, presque vitale, qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir rejeter, balayer d'un coup de balai mental. Vraiment.

Seulement, en même temps, elle appréciait de sentir une présence rassurante à ses côtés, prête à la soutenir autant que possible. Elle souriait de sentir les regards changeants de son coéquipier quand il pensait ne pas être vu, les cherchaient même. S'amusait bêtement de le gêner en s'approchant simplement un peu trop près, ou en posant sa main dans le creux de ses reins pour attraper quelconque objet disposé sur la table devant lui.

Alors qu'elle faillit se perdre dans un néant engloutissant, lors de cette mission sur l'île de Pâques, persuadée d'avoir perdu à jamais la profondeur du lien l'unissant à Zane autrefois, Tekris réussit à la ramener à ses émotions. Certes différents, mais des émotions tout de même, elle qui se sentait si vide. Oui, la vérité ressemblait à cela : il parvenait encore à provoquer en elle de véritables sentiments, pas des émotions provoquées par l'habitude, oh non. La majeure partie, justement, était tout nouveau, difficile à décrire.

Elle ne voulait pas se battre contre cela. Elle voulait le savourer, quitte à le garder au fond de soi, une des dernière et seule chose belle autour de sa personne, différente de Zane. Cela lui faisait du bien.

Tout en étant douloureux par moments. Car elle se devait de taquiner égoïstement l'adolescent, sans franchir la ligne rouge pour autant. S'ils devenaient trop proches, il lui arriverait de mauvaises choses, et elle préférait encore perdre l'intégralité de ses membres, que de s'engager dans une relation nuisible qui lui apporterait bien trop de souffrance, pour l'âme qu'il possédait.

Comment serait-il possible de concilier tous les aspects de sa vie, de manière à connaître un véritable bonheur ? Pour un peu, elle en perdrait la tête… Tant que _eux_ continueront à les pourchasser, Zane et elle, impossible. Et c'était bien cela qui la chagrinait.

Oh, comme elle désirait pouvoir agir sans, auparavant, réfléchir des jours durant ! Agir spontanément, en somme. Laisser libre cours à ses envies, puisque le contrôle finissait toujours par lui échapper.

Soupirant, dépitée d'avoir encore perdu sa concentration, elle chassa toute pensée parasite de son esprit. Sans pour autant faire le vide en elle. Ce serait une erreur, elle devait pouvoir réagir à la seconde si besoin.

Enfin, Zair sentit la Source, si près d'elle, mais si loin de son corps. L'empoignant mentalement à bras le corps, elle fut soulagée de constater sa maîtrise de la situation, l'énergie glissant dans ses veines sans s'opposer à son kaïru intérieur. Certains disaient ressentir un plaisir incomparable, en savourant la puissance procurée par l'énergie. Pour sa part, seuls la répulsion et le dégoût partageaient ses faveurs. Connaissant la vérité sur cette force si « incroyable », elle donnerait chère afin de s'en débarrasser, définitivement.

Hélas, celle-ci faisait désormais partie intégrante de son corps, depuis ses quatre ans. L'une des enfants les plus précoces à recevoir le Don. Et dire qu'elle s'était sentie fière d'avoir été choisie, puis d'avoir survécu ! A la réflexion, elle se serait fait un plaisir de revenir dans le passé, décoller deux bonnes claques à l'ingénue qui insista autrefois pour prouver sa valeur, avant de lui frictionner les oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'elles rougissent. Maintenant, utiliser son kaïru intérieur en présence d'une autre personne que Zane lui était définitivement interdit. Y compris devant Lokar. Du moins, le pensait-elle sans doute le matin encore.

Elle attira à elle un fin filet d'énergie, limitant l'ouverture à la Source à son strict minimum. Tendant la paume vers les restes de vase éparpillés au sol, elle le dirigea sur la porcelaine en morceaux. Répondant à son appel silencieux, ceux-ci se levèrent lentement, par petits groupes. Une fois entièrement relevés, ils lévitèrent en s'approchant de la petite silhouette féminine, formant cette fois un seul bloc compact.

Bien. La première partie était la plus simple. A présent…

Zair passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Avoir épuisé toutes ses forces, dans la forêt de leur première mission avec Zane à leur tête (non, surtout, ne pas penser à ça, pas maintenant ! Ou même jamais… ), puis en traversant les espaces-temps après des années sans les manipuler, continuait à influencer sa maîtrise du kaïru. Forcée d'en subir les conséquences, elle continuait à se fatiguer bien plus rapidement, et invoquer simplement ses X-Drives s'accompagnait d'une sensation désagréable, comme un muscle qu'elle aurait trop brutalement étiré, gardant en mémoire la douleur de cette imprudence. Cependant, elle ne connaissait pas assez le côté mystique de l'énergie, pour saisir exactement le pourquoi de cette réaction. Zane disait qu'il lui fallait travailler prudemment son kaïru intérieur, et ne pas utiliser d'attaques et de monstres trop puissants. Puisque son corps avait été atteint (elle se souvenait parfaitement des nausées dévastatrices l'ayant clouées au lit, détruisant tout son glamour auprès de Tekris), elle devait lui réapprendre à accepter son pouvoir de nouveau. De même, elle ne pourrait retrouver ses capacités que si ce dernier comprenait qu'il ne risquait plus d'être excessivement sollicité. Enfin, l'adolescent ne l'avait pas exprimé aussi clairement, Zair déduisant de ses explications sa propre façon de voir la chose.

Un seul détail la chiffonnait. Zane en parlait comme quelque chose de vécu non, ce n'était pas ça, comme quelque chose d'habituel pour lui. Hélas, il se refermait immédiatement dès qu'elle osait le lui faire remarquer, prétextant ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, avant de clore impérieusement la discussion.

Revenant à la situation présente, il lui fallut un peu plus de temps pour repérer les différents espaces-temps régnant autour d'elle. Cela lui était toujours étrange quand elle n'entrait pas dans la dimension des espaces-temps physiquement, elle parvenait à les distinguer, sans que cela ne forme une image sur sa rétine. Pourtant, du coin de l'oeil, elle les apercevait, comme en relief, ou à travers un filtre gris-argent. Bref.

Afin de ne pas se laisser perturber par l'afflux de données entrant en elle, elle réduisit ses perceptions à celui dans lequel elle se trouvait inévitablement, le sien, et celui du vase brisé.

Quoique, pour ce dernier, elle ne ressentait pas grand-chose…

Refusant de se décourager, la jeune fille expira lentement, poussant ses muscles à se détendre. Elle pouvait le faire. Juste pour se prouver que redonner à un objet son aspect passé, de manière fonctionnelle (pas une seule seconde, elle ne s'attarda sur le fait que cela ne signifiait pas grand-chose), était possible !

Si elle faisait un effort suffisant, ce fichu bout de porcelaine reculerait dans son propre espace-temps… Et il redeviendrait comme avant.

Oui, comme avant…

L'écœurement provoqué par le contact avec ce kaïru se transforma en paranoïa. En une fraction de seconde, Zair eut l'impression d'être épié par des dizaines de paires d'yeux, auxquelles s'ajoutaient rapidement d'autres congénères avides d'intrusion. Un signal d'alarme elle devenait visible à n'importe quelle personne suffisamment puissante pour pister les imprudents usant de la Source sans autorisation.

Quand s'était-elle mise à utiliser autant de kaïru ? Elle pensait pourtant ne se servir que d'un tout petit filet.

Juste un fragment revenant s'accoler à un autre, sans jonction visible…

A contrecœur, elle cessa ses tentatives, se laissant lourdement retomber au sol. Il aurait juste suffit d'un petit signe… Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ?!

Peu après, ou peut-être des heures, pour ce qu'elle en savait, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, émettant ce son coulissant si caractéristique. Au bruit des pas appartenant à celui venant de pénétrer dans son fief, à la fois rapides et pesant, devina-t-elle qu'il s'agissait de Tekris. Tant mieux, croiser Zane en cet instant précis ne lui ferait aucun bien.

Produisant de visibles efforts pour ne pas se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, le colosse était étrangement agité, en particulier quand on connaissait sa personnalité relativement calme. Portant régulièrement la main à son cou, où Zair savait qu'il gardait désormais la chaînette supportant les anneaux de ses parents, il se grattait également le front avec la pointe d'un stylo, habituellement enfoncé dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

– Hum, hey, commença le colosse, tu es réveillée donc. Enfin, disons que je le savais déjà, puisque c'est pour ça que je suis venu voir comment tu allais. Car si je pensais que tu dormais, jamais je ne serais venu te déranger, crois-moi ! Mais vu que tu nous as prouvé de manière irréfutable que tu faisais je ne sais quoi dans ton bureau, eh bien…

– Crache le morceau, nous n'allons pas passer les quelques heures restantes de notre nuit à énoncer des banalités. Que veux-tu ? A moins que ce ne soit Zane qui t'envoie ?

– Il y a peu de chances. Koz est ici, à sa demande, et ils discutent ensemble à l'extérieur.

Si Zair se fiait au ton de sa voix, son coéquipier regrettait franchement de ne pas pouvoir en savoir plus. Voir de les écouter discrètement, tant qu'à faire.

Ainsi, elle ne s'était pas trompé, quelqu'un d'autre se tenait sur la plateforme tout à l'heure.

– Connaissant la frilosité de Zane, ça me surprend, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

– Disons que, si je ne me trompe pas, il croyait que nous dormions. Mais pendant que je vérifiait la liste des travaux encore à effectuer dans la forteresse, le système de détection des mouvements s'est déclenché. Du coup je suis allé voir de quoi il en retournait, en arrivant quelques minutes avant lui. Tu aurais vu sa tête ! Là, je comprend le sens de l'expression « être de trop » !

Zair sourit malgré elle, ramenant ses jambes sous elle. Ce que l'adolescent pouvait se montrer maladroit, en tentant de faire croire qu'il se sentait complètement à l'aise !

– D'accord, et donc, tu est venu me taper la causette ?

Ramené à la réalité, Tekris lorgna si intensément la porte menant à la sortie, que la jeune E-Teens se demanda s'il ne voulait pas l'embarquer sous son bras pour l'épouser.

– Si tu préfère partir, je comprendrais. Il est tard, tu souhaites sûrement dormir un peu ?

Comme elle le prévoyait, Tekris se mit sur-le-champ à protester, oubliant instantanément les battants métalliques, leurs gonds polychromes et autres serrures inexistantes.

– Pas du tout, au contraire, je me disais, puisque personne ne dort, et que Zane est occupé, on pourrait peut-être… Si tu n'es pas occupée… Hum, d'ailleurs, tu faisais quoi ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Quelque peu désarçonnée par ce subit saut du coq à l'âne, Zair ne sut que dire, fronçant seulement les sourcils d'incompréhension. De plus en plus gêné, son coéquipier fouilla visuellement la pièce du regard, affublé d'un magnifique regard de bête traquée à la recherche d'un moyen de survie.

Une attention qui, malheureusement, ne se fixa pas sur l'objet que l'adolescente aurait voulu.

– C'est marrant ça, fit-il, s'avançant vers l'imposant bureau massif. Tu fais quoi, tu écris un roman ?

La jeune femme bondit, s'interposant entre le meuble et son coéquipier. Une fraction de seconde trop tard.

– Ne touche pas à ça !

S'il fut étonné de l'attitude de Zair, le colosse n'en montra rien. Enfin presque, il eu la bonne grâce de paraître gêné. Mais pas assez de bon sens pour se taire, au lieu de vouloir se rattraper aux branches.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est très joli, même si je n'ai pas compris un mot du texte. Surtout le dessin avec l'espèce de bouclier, là, et la flèche en-dessous. Si tu as besoin d'un avis différent…

– Ce sont mes affaires, coupa l'adolescente.

Elle rassembla à la hâte les feuilles volantes, puis les cala sous un épais dictionnaire d'anglais. A cela, elle en coupla un ou deux autres du même acabit, traita des idiomes extraterrestres.

Une fois certaine que rien ne dépassait, ou n'était lisible sans déplacer au minimum un des ouvrages, elle se retourna, dardant ses prunelles furieuses sur le fouineur maladroit.

– Et je t'interdis de tripoter, ou de regarder sans ma permission _mes affaires_. De plus, tes parents ne t'ont pas appris à frapper aux portes des filles, avant d'entrer comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles ? (remarquant le visage de son vis-à-vis s'assombrir, elle réalisa son erreur) Oh, mince… Désolée, je n'ai pas réfléchi…

Forçant un sourire en coin, trop crispé pour être tout à fait honnête, Tekris fit un vague geste de la main, rangeant dans le même mouvement son bic.

– Bah, ce n'est rien. Je le mérite, je suppose. La prochaine fois, je ne mettrais pas mon nez n'importe où. Bon, si tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je pense que je vais m'en aller, du coup ?

– Reste. S'il-te-plaît.

Tekris se figea, un pied en l'air. Portant une fois encore la main à son cou, il la laissa vivement retomber, pour la laisser le long de ses flancs. Plantant son regard, invisible sous ses épaisses lunettes métallisées, dans celui vert pâle de sa coéquipière, il vint jusqu'à elle. Avec une douceur tendre, il effleura son bras de ses doigts, n'osant aller plus loin.

Immobile, Zair le laissa faire, curieuse de voir où il oserait aller. Sa capacité à oublier ses décisions précédentes, simplement parce que quelqu'un d'autre lui disait de faire autre chose, l'avait auparavant autant énervée, qu'elle plaisait à Zane. Mais elle admettait volontiers user de son influence, pour ne pas le voir repartir tout de suite, quitte à contredire ses paroles, prononcées… combien de temps ? Un mois ? Deux ? Plus tôt. Quand elle affirmait apprécier le voir s'imposer. Pourtant, elle maintenait intérieurement cette idée… Au fond, elle retrouvait certains traits de caractère de son frère en elle, songea-t-elle avec un mélange d'amusement, et d'ironie.

Déglutissant avec peine, Tekris se lança finalement.

– Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Depuis que je suis entré, tu as l'air, eh bien, dépitée. Presque triste… Et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Un problème avec Zane ?

Si tu savais, lui murmura-t-elle silencieusement. Si seulement, seul le chef des Radikors occupait ses soucis. Mais les ennuis revenaient inlassablement encombrer ses pensées, tels un carrousel sardonique se transformant en manège de cauchemar à chaque nouveau passage.

– Ce n'est rien. La situation, Teos qui nous poursuit, Zane qui fait n'importe quoi, Lokar qui, selon lui, est obligatoirement vivant… Qu'est-ce que ça deviendra, tout ça, si notre Maître revient ?

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Honnêtement, insista Zair, tu voudrais, après tout ce que nous avons accompli, revenir au service de Lokar en cédant nos cuves de kaïru ? Parce qu'il ne nous laissera rien de ce que nous récoltons. Et la forteresse ? Allons-nous l'abandonner ?

– Sur ce dernier point, je peux répondre, intervint Tekris en faisant un pas de plus vers elle. Soit Lokar voudra réinvestir les lieux, ce qui m'étonnerait fortement vu qu'ils lui rappelleront chaque jour l'endroit où il connut la défaite. Et tout redeviendra comme avant. Soit, il se, voir s'est, construit un nouveau repaire, et il se fichera comme d'une guigne de celui-ci. Donc, nous pourrons rester, et avoir un endroit où vivre.

– D'accord, mais pour le reste ? Entre Zane et lui, qui choisirais-tu ?

– Est-ce vraiment ma réponse que tu souhaites ? Ou essaies-tu juste de trouver la tienne ?

Zair se tut, soufflée. Elle faillit envoyer aux orties s cette grotesque supposition… avant de réaliser que Tekris avait raison.

Oui, que ferait-elle ?

Presque aussitôt, la réponse lui vint.

– Je reste avec lui. Il ne le dira pas, mais il a besoin de nous. Et à moins qu'il ne me chasse, je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Tu ne le vois pas, seulement, au fond, il est plus fragile qu'il n'en a l'air.

– C'est ce que je pensais, avoua le colosse, une petite fossette creusant sa pommette. Alors, je vous suivrai.

Serrant la main de la jeune femme dans sa paume, il la serra avec force.

– Je te suivrai. Et tu peux te confier à moi. Je t'en prie.

Elle jaugea un instant leurs mains réunies, la chaleur émanant de celle de Tekris. Pestant contre sa naïveté sans bornes, elle décida que oui, elle lui ferait confiance. Il lui suffisait de constater la lueur brillant dans ces yeux qu'elle ne pouvait voir, dissimulés par l'épaisse monture de métal, pour en être persuadée.

Mais gâcher un moment pareil, avec ses inquiétudes personnelles ? N'était-ce pas affreusement égoïste ?

Pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle lui dirait au moins une petite partie de ses préoccupations. Juste celle dont il en connaissait un fragment, pour avoir assister à la plus intense démonstration de ses capacités.

– Je n'y arrive pas, souffla-t-elle, englobant d'un grand geste les morceaux scintillants, toujours éparpillés sur le sol glacé.

– Quoi donc ? l'encouragea Tekris.

Elle déglutit douloureusement, refermant à demi les paupières.

– Pas seulement avec ce vase affreux. Celui-là, à la limite, s'il reste définitivement dans cet état, je ne pleurerais pas. Mais des livres, des bibelots, des restes de je-ne-sais-quoi retrouvés au détour d'un souterrain à demi détruit… Peu importe ce que je choisis, je n'ai pas réussi une seule fois à redonner son apparence d'antan à un objet cassé. Pas une !

Il hocha la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement le problème. Pressant sa main plus fort, pour l'enjoindre à continuer. Zair reprit, grattant le creux de son bras.

– Je pensais, ce jour-là… J'ai dit, et je le pensais, que je l'avais fait retourner en arrière. Dans le passé. Mais je n'y arrive pas. J'en suis incapable, Tekris !

La gorge nouée, elle dut se faire violence pour achever sa pensée. Silencieux, son coéquipier ne disait mot, passant simplement un bras autour de ses épaules.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Zane ? Si je n'ai pas pu revenir en arrière, comment ai-je pu le ramener ?!

– Je ne sais pas, murmura Tekris. Je sais seulement que tu as fait quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Et que moi, je me fiche du pourquoi, du comment. Si jamais c'est à cause de ça que Teos, Adriel et Saïn sont à nos trousses, je ne les laisserai jamais te faire le moindre mal.

_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre (bon, j'avoue, je ne suis pas certaine de la fin), et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir._

_Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée, et à bientôt !_


	20. Palinodie monastèrienne

**Palinodie monastèrienne**

Profitant d'un bref instant de répit, Ekayon prit appui sur ses avant-bras, tendant exagérément le cou dans l'espoir de distinguer l'arène du monastère de Maître Baoddaï. Là où se réunissaient, en ce moment même, les Redakaï pour débattre des troublantes informations rapportées par leurs combattants terriens. Un Conseil auquel les élèves n'étaient, bien évidemment, pas autorisés à assister. Si l'équipe débutante entraînée par Baoddaï, les Taïro, fut particulièrement ravie d'obtenir ainsi près d'une semaine de repos, profitant de leur temps libre pour se baigner dans le lac bordant les plateformes rocheuses supportant les bâtiments composant le monastère, ou révisait les connaissances déjà acquises (enfin, tout dépendait de quel enfant était-il question, bien entendu), le combattant solitaire mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui pouvait bien se dire, derrière les épais murs de pierre jaune pâle, voir de botter un peu les fesses des Maîtres pour qu'ils se décident à intervenir en personne, aussi peu respectueuse soit cette pensée. Maya partageait en partie ce sentiment, excepté qu'elle souhaitait surtout en profiter pour apprendre le plus de choses possibles issues des années d'expérience de ces vétérans du kaïru, bien qu'elle se refusât à écouter aux portes. Une délicatesse n'étant guère partagée par ses équipiers Ky et Boomer, quand ils ne jouaient pas à la console, ne faisait pas de vol de contrôle à bord du X-Scaper, ou ne partaient pas en mission, dévoilaient des trésors d'ingéniosité pour surprendre ne serait-ce qu'un bout de conversation pouvant les informer sur les décisions prises, tout en argumentant, quand l'un des Maître venait demander quelques précisions aux combattants, qu'ils seraient bien plus utiles en participant directement au Conseil, répondant sans attendre aux questions éventuelles posées par le Redakaï. Une vision des choses partagée par Ekayon.

Hélas, leurs chances de convaincre les Maîtres avoisinaient le zéro absolu, depuis que, quittant en silence la réunion afin de chercher quelques documents utiles aux débats, Maître Kriboff, un homme à la peau couleur parchemin, son visage allongé encadré par deux longues mèches grises, le reste de sa chevelure étant nouée en une queue-de-cheval serrée, surprit les apprentis espions avant qu'ils ne puissent prendre la poudre d'escampette. Après avoir gratifié les indiscrets d'un regard désapprobateur, adouci sans le vouloir par la douce couleur dorée de ses iris, l'homme s'arrangea pour leur donner suffisamment de corvées pour les occuper jusqu'à la fin de la journée, « puisqu'ils avaient le temps de lambiner ». Voir toute la semaine, si ou l'un de ses collègues découvrait qu'ils réitéraient leur fâcheuse impolitesse. Nul besoin de distribuer des châtiments à tout va pestant de vive voix – et dans le dos des Maîtres, comme il se devait –, les deux adolescents obéirent à l'ordre implicite, bombardant de questions les adultes les plus conciliants, à savoir Maître Baoddaï, Quantus et Atoch, le propre mentor d'Ekayon.

Comme ils l'apprirent en soupirant, conciliant ne signifiait guère prolixe. Un manque crucial d'informations, frustrant également la jeune Maya de frustration. Avide d'apprendre, au point connaître presque sur les bouts des doigts la bibliothèque de Maître Baoddaï, elle se rabattait sur ce mystère des « comptes perdus », trente ans environ auparavant. Malheureusement, elle ne parvenait à mettre la main sur ce qui provoqua cette erreur se chiffrant en milliers, s'arrachant les cheveux de ne rien trouver de concluant. Sans jamais se décourager, cependant, s'acharnant à recopier des milliers de lignes serrées quasiment illisibles pour les étudier au calme. Mais un évènement imprévu ralentit considérablement le rythme de ses recherches. Intrigué quand sa combattante lui demanda quelles étaient les ressources principales du Redakaï, quatre jours après l'arrivée du Conseil, Maître Baoddaï ne refusa pas pour autant de répondre à ses interrogations, déclamant même avec fierté que sa protégée ferait une excellente Maître Redakaï, étant donné le sérieux de son implication. Confiante, quand l'homme lui expliqua que cela dépendait des années, des évènements, etc, Maya demanda ce qu'il en était, durant cette fameuse période, sans pour autant préciser avoir dénichée une erreur.

Aussitôt, l'attitude des Maîtres changea imperceptiblement. Alors que presque tous se tendirent, ou lui jetèrent de soupçonneux regards, Atoch sembla plonger dans une profonde méditation, presque… hésitant. Ekayon ne le vit jamais, avant ce jour, autrement que comme un homme sûr de lui, et du chemin à suivre.

Plus décidé encore que Baoddaï, il faisait partie de ceux capable d'influencer les foules et les avis définitifs, aidant la balance à pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre, quitte à remuer un peu les puces de ses congénères doucement mais fermement. Même Baoddaï, en tant que Grand Maître, écoutait le plus souvent ses conseils considérés comme judicieux. Une belle revanche, songea Ekayon en bombant le torse, quand il se remémorait que son Maître, ayant découvert tardivement son don pour le kaïru à plus de trente, dut travailler d'arrache-pied pour apprendre à le maîtriser, au milieu d'apprentis persuadés qu'il était trop vieux pour atteindre un rang supérieur à celui de combattant. La nature se montrant joueuse, en six ans à peine, Atoch fut suffisamment fort pour remporter le titre de Champion kaïru, là où Ky, des plus prometteurs, attendit bien une dizaine d'années, en étant entraîné depuis l'enfance. Quatre ans plus tard, il passait avec succès l'épreuve lui permettant de remporter le titre de Maître kaïru, décidant lui-même d'attendre une année de plus pour acquérir les connaissances lui manquant encore. Si Atoch n'était pas le plus jeune homme à avoir atteint ces titres, il restait celui les ayant gagné le plus rapidement.

Ceci dit, imaginer un trentenaire au milieu d'enfant de dix ans apprenant les rudiments du kaïru ne manquait jamais de plier en deux de rire Ekayon. Si Maître Quantus, le plus vieux des Redakaï, et par conséquent le plus influent, n'appuya pas personnellement le recrutement d'Atoch, il ne serait pas certain que celui-ci ait pu jamais osé espérer embrasser sa destinée.

Bref, Maya, pensant obtenir une réponse précise, en fut pour ses frais quand, changeant de comportement, Maître Baoddaï s'enthousiasma un peu trop exagérément de sa soif d'informations, clamant avoir besoin de certains renseignements qu'il ne retrouvait pas. Catapulté « fouineuse personnelle du monastère », selon Boomer, la jeune femme n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour se soucier de ce trou dans les comptes et l'histoire du Redakaï. Une preuve de plus, s'il en était besoin, que le conseil du Redakaï en savait plus qu'il ne le prétendait devant les jeunes combattants. Le naturel, avec lequel Baoddaï énonça cette mesure, n'empêchant guère le solitaire de penser que quelque chose clochait derrière ce Conseil, un ou plusieurs détail que le Redakaï n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de leur révéler.

Si les plus puissants combattants de l'Univers en personne en venait à faire des cachotteries, mais où allait le monde ! Plus sérieusement, cela intriguait fortement Ekayon, et seul Ky, dans les élèves de Baoddaï, partageait l'opinion la plus semblable à la sienne. En dépit de sa méfiance naturelle envers le solitaire, le chef des Stax prenait régulièrement quelques minutes, afin de venir converser sur l'origine de cette exclusion des plus frustrante. Hélas, s'ils convinrent que leurs Maîtres avaient probablement une bonne raison n'étant pas destinée à toutes les oreilles, ils divergèrent rapidement quant à la cause. Ekayon privilégiait un squelette dans le placard, tandis que Ky, pas du tout convaincu, prêchait pour une multiplication des attaques venant des mystérieux combattants, le Redakaï se réunissant afin de décider que faire sans inquiéter outre mesure.

Mais le solitaire avait un avantage, il détenait certaines informations dont Ky n'avait probablement jamais eu vent. Que ce soit le jeune brun, ou le châtain, qui détenait la clé finale du « pourquoi », Zane sous-entendit clairement, lors de sa dernière visite à la forteresse, l'existence d'autres ouvrages, hors de la classique bibliothèque de Maître Baoddaï se trouvait étrangement incomplète. Et pas par hasard. Malheureusement, le comportement (qu'il aurait qualifié de nerveux chez tout personne autre qu'un Maître Redakaï) du Conseil tendait à prouver que Zane parla d'or, sans pour autant que l'extraterrestre ne daigne préciser sa pensée, ou lui donner le plus petit indice pouvant orienter ses recherches. Et ne parlons même pas du contenu de ces fameux « ouvrages perdus ». Une constatation lui donnant envie d'aller s'écorcher la langue à force de passer du papier de verre dessus, tant cela lui semblait irréaliste.

Que pouvait-il bien s'être passé trente ans auparavant, pour perturber tant de monde ? Surtout que s'il existait un rapport (que le solitaire soupçonnait étroit) entre les évènements du passé, et ceux du présent, mieux valait en connaître le plus possible afin de mieux combattre, eh bien, il ignorait quoi au fond. De nouveaux adolescents sanguinaires décidés à tanner la peau de tous ceux venant se mettre en travers de leur chemin ? D'un désir de conserver quelconque secret qui pourrait leur être fatal ? Sans oublier un ancien élève de Lokar particulièrement mégalomane, livrant des informations au compte-gouttes, et bien décidé à éliminer l'équipe des Stax une bonne foie pour toutes. Que du bonheur…

Marmonnant de frustration – la vue de sa chambre d'invité donnait sur la cour intérieure du monastère et son gigantesque bonsaï, soit à l'opposé de l'arène où se tenait le Conseil –, il se laissa retomber sur le lit.

Bien que cela le répugnait de seulement envisager agir sans l'aval ni le concours des Maîtres kaïru, en particulier d'Atoch, Ekayon fit plus qu'envisager examiner les « endroits où il ne s'attendait pas », suivant implicitement le conseil (ou la provocation ? Par moments, le solitaire peinait à deviner sur quel pied danser, quand il examinait après coup ses échanges avec l'irascible extraterrestre) non-formulé comme tel de l'E-Teens. Profitant des nombreuses heures d'absence des vénérables adultes, et s'évertuant à échapper au regard inquisiteur de Ky et Boomer, il commença à observer plus attentivement les pièces composant le monastère. S'il passa très rapidement sur les endroits communs tel la cuisine (bien trop exposé, du moins de son avis), il fut aisé de réaliser qu'un millier de cachettes pouvait se dissimuler sans difficulté au sein des murs de l'édifice rectangulaire, en particulier s'il existait des passages secrets et autres cachettes activées en appuyant sur les bons boutons. Quoique cela ne désignait pas forcément un objet physique, connaissant le Redakaï.

Jusque là, ses investigations ne menèrent à rien, excepté devoir obliquer brusquement dans un couloir latéral pour ne pas se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un Maître revenant sereinement à ses pénates. Sa blessure, pas encore totalement cicatrisée (jamais le solitaire n'eut cru qu'un coup de couteau procurait un tel désagrément, ou plutôt il s'imaginait qu'en une ou deux semaines tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Ou il se découvrait naïf, ou son corps mettait plus de temps que la moyenne à se réparer dans un cas comme dans l'autre, cela ne le satisfaisait pas), lui fournissait un excellent prétexte pour ne pas participer à chaque combat amical proposé par les garçons des Stax. Mais rien ne lui garantissait que l'un ou l'autre des combattants ne vienne frapper à la porte de sa chambre, afin de prendre de ses nouvelles. Une possibilité ne portant pas à conséquence si Maya était cette personne, car la jeune femme couvrait généreusement ses arrières, à condition qu'il l'informe de toute avancée significative. Un des débutants de Maître Baoddaï ne poserait pas non plus de problèmes, car ne s'y intéresserait pas suffisamment longtemps pour venir lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Mais si, par exemple, Mookee se rendait compte de l'une de ses « disparitions »… Soupirant d'abondance, Ekayon observa le petit alien, pas plus grand que le trio d'enfants d'une dizaine d'années s'ébattant joyeusement dans le lac, remonter en trottinant le ponton menant au bâtiment de vie. Visiblement pressé, il ne ferait probablement que le traverser pour répondre à la demande de l'un ou l'autre des Maîtres.

La bouille avenante de l'extraterrestre à la peau orange incitait à la confiance et à l'amitié (enfin, sauf si l'on s'appelait Radikors bien évidemment), et son physique qualifié de « mignon » par Djia renforçait encore cette impression. Assez rondelet, Mookee avait un visage en forme de pentagone aussi haut que large, de grands yeux aux pupilles d'une couleur caramel atténuée, douce, et il possédait une petite barbiche rectangulaire, ainsi qu'une large bouche dont une sorte de petite fossette au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure en partait. Pour Ekayon, cela ressemblait à un bec-de-lièvre version alien, mais il préféra garder sagement cette opinion pour lui et puis, cela ne serait pas très sympathique de le crier sur tous les toits, alors qu'il appréciait en général Mookee. Enfin, d'étroites moustaches tombantes encadraient un nez presque collé au visage, deux autres morceaux de … Poils ? (le solitaire n'en était pas certain) partait de l'avant et de l'arrière de son crâne pour former deux fines houppettes, et ses oreilles étaient largement décollées. Rien qui ne paraissait très menaçant, et tout le monde connaissait sa fidélité à Maître Baoddaï. Cependant, Ekayon le savait également assez crédule pour déballer l'entièreté des secrets du monastère en croyant aider, et sa facilité à prendre peur provoquait souvent quelques catastrophes. Aussi, se fiait-il à Mookee pour surveiller les arrières des combattants, mais pas comme coéquipier.

En résumé, songea-t-il, croisant les mains derrière sa nuque, il lui fallait réfléchir et organiser ses recherches. Surtout que le monastère lui était proprement quasiment inconnu, le solitaire n'ayant guère pris le temps de l'explorer de fond en comble jusque là. Maya accepterait peut-être de lui fournir une carte des lieux ? Cela ne lui prendrait pas plus de quelques minutes, après tout. Au moins, cela lui permettrait d'éliminer toutes les pièces où logeaient les Maîtres invités à moins que Baoddaï n'aime déplacer sans arrêt ses secrets, les ouvrages manquants ne se trouveraient sûrement pas dans une chambre d'ami, au vu et au su de tout personnage un peu trop curieux. Les souterrains creusés au sein de la montagne restaient une piste plus intéressante, bien qu'ils ne s'enfoncent pas excessivement profondément dans ses entrailles.

Espèce de lâche, soupira-t-il intérieurement, se levant pour faire les cent pas. Bien sûr qu'il tournait autour du pot, en essayant de déterminer tous les endroits possibles et imaginables ! Et certainement pas pour deviner où se trouvait la fichue cachette ! Enfin, si, en partie, mais il ne s'agissait pas de son idée originelle. En listant ainsi presque l'entièreté du monastère, il souhaitait détourner son esprit de l'endroit le plus probable, celui où Baoddaï pourrait consulter si besoin les ouvrages sans craindre de se faire surprendre là où il ne devait censément pas se trouver. La propre chambre du Grand Maître…

Un endroit qu'Ekayon, auquel Maître Atoch enseigna les notions de l'honneur et du respect comme primordiales, n'avait aucune envie d'explorer. Fouiller les appartements d'un homme ayant plus que prouvé sa valeur au cours de sa vie… Et tout cela, en supposant qu'il y ait tromperie volontaire de sa part. Si le solitaire ne serait sans doute pas exclu pour s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac, la découverte de ses intentions pouvait lui valoir une sacrée punition. Sans parler de la moralité de cet acte…

D'un autre côté, s'il devait attendre que le Redakaï se décide à leur parler de la véritable raison de leur inquiétude, il n'aurait pas à se tritures les méninges ! Surtout que Zane, encore, laissa complètement flotter que cette option ne figurerait pas au programme des adultes en tuniques longues.

Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas être un peu plus précis, au lieu d'arborer ce sourire moqueur ? L'E-Teens restait, mine de rien, la première cible de ces fous au kaïru si étrange ! A croire qu'il ignorait le sens du mot collaboration. Non, se corrigea-t-il, le vert l'interprétait sans aucun doute à sa manière, comme d'habitude.

En y réfléchissant, Ekayon aurait préféré mettre sa main dans la gueule d'un crocodile somnolant. Au moins, avec l'animal, il était à peu près certain de savoir quand numéroter ses abattis.

Dans un bruissement feutré, le battant de la porte, aussi fin et lisse que du papier crépon couleur crème, coulissa, laissant apparaître la silhouette de Maître Atoch. Cessant de tourner comme un lion en cage, Ekayon sourit, inclinant brièvement la tête en guise de salut, un sourire venant fleurir inconsciemment sur ses lèvres. Lui rendant son salut, Atoch fronça néanmoins les sourcils en découvrant le lit déserté de son patient, et visiblement fort peu utilisé au vu des draps à peine froissés.

S'il se comportait plus comme un mentor qu'un maître, au sens strict du terme, le métisse se montrait le plus souvent intransigeant quand il s'agissait de se reposer. Qui veut aller loin, ménage sa monture ce dicton lui convenait à merveille. Enfin, à propos de son élève, surtout. Un autre paramètre pouvant gêner ses investigations, bien qu'il appréciât du plus profond de son coeur Atoch. Plus d'une fois, ce dernier fit irruption dans sa chambre, afin de vérifier si son élève ne s'amusait pas à contrevenir à ses conseils dans le but de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Une attitude qu'Ekayon ne comprenait que moyennement enfin, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes pourtant ! Sauf en ce qui concernait sa dernière blessure, bien sûr, mais les circonstances exceptionnelles faisaient qu'il devait bousculer ses habitudes. Aussi, deux fois déjà, ne put-il revenir à ses pénates avant que son radar de Maître ne l'y attende, bras croisés sur la poitrine, et fort mécontent.

Par chance, trouver le jeune combattant là où il était censé demeurer (à quelques mètres près, si l'on comptait le lit) dissuada l'homme de proférer un sermon sur la nécessité de ne pas négliger les conseils de ses aînés. Cependant, avant que le solitaire n'ait eu le temps de dire « ouf », Atoch vérifia l'absence de présence dans les couloirs (une précaution toujours prise avant de se mettre à traiter son élève comme un fils turbulent incapable de prendre soin de lui. Et encore, parce que Ekayon demanda à ne pas faire montre de telles manifestations en public), il fut aux côtés de son élève, prenant son pouls.

– Trop rapide, marmonna l'homme, adressant à son élève un froncement de sourcils désapprobateurs. Depuis quand as-tu décidé de creuser un trou dans le plancher de ta chambre ? Je doute que Maître Baoddaï apprécie de voir son monastère ainsi dégradé.

– Je vous en prie, Maître, lui sourit Ekayon en levant les yeux au ciel (un manquement au protocole qui aurait fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête des autres Redakaï, et peut-être de Ky également), vous êtes habituellement bien plus subtil que cela !

Dévisagé sous toutes les coutures, il craignit un instant que son professeur ne se mette à le traiter de tête de pioche, le mettant de force au lit. Et une fois ce point atteint, rien ne disait qu'il finirait le reste de la journée sous les couettes, à écouter nombre d'histoires sur les petits garçons pas sages…

Aussi capitula-t-il prudemment, prévenant l'excès d'attention dont il serait sinon la cible.

– Cela ne fait que quelques minutes que je me suis levé. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester allongé !

La strict vérité une petite heure au fond des draps, et il se sentait comme un quartier de viande que l'on massacrerait à coup de marteau pour l'attendrir. Il détestait l'inaction ! Par contre, son Maître n'était pas obligé de savoir qu'avant cela, toute sa matinée fut consacrée à l'exploration du monastère.

Si Atoch se douta de son mensonge par omission, il n'en montra rien, se contentant de le faire asseoir sur une chaise, lui faisant signe de remonter son T-shirt, au niveau du flanc. Pas une visite ne se passait sans que quelqu'un ne vienne lui demander d'exposer ainsi sa blessure. Le Code d'Honneur kaïru interdisant formellement l'utilisation d'armes, dans un souci de justice car l'énergie en était déjà une très puissante, la mésaventure d'Ekayon se révélait être une curiosité dont peu de personnes ne souhaitait en examiner la preuve. Seuls Maya, préoccupée par bien d'autres sujets, et Maître Atoch, forcé de l'observer pour contrôler l'avancée de la guérison, échappaient à cet intérêt morbide. Enfin, peut-être un peu le reste du Redakaï, plus désireux de l'interroger sur le manipulateur de la lame avant la blessure en elle-même.

– La réunion d'aujourd'hui est déjà terminée ? fit Ekayon pour passer le temps.

Un peu parce qu'il s'étonnait de la présence du mentor si tôt dans les couloirs du monastère aussi, il devait l'avouer. Même pour le surprendre en flagrant délit de fuite, il ne quitterait pas le Conseil uniquement dans ce but. Atoch faisait partie de ceux prenant avec le plus grand sérieux les allégations de son élève.

– Pas encore, mais Maître Baoddaï dut s'interrompre, pour envoyer les Stax à la recherche d'une relique kaïru détectée, expliqua l'autre de sa voix profonde. Comme il nous manquait certains documents nécessaires pour rendre notre verdict final, je me suis proposé de les récupérer, le temps que les Stax s'organisent. Et comment pourrais-je entrer dans le monastère, sans te rendre visite ?

Grimaçant, Ekayon put presque entendre le « puisque tu n'es pas capable de prendre correctement soin de toi », qui flotta entre eux deux un petit moment. Son attention entièrement tournée vers la blessure, Atoch ne s'attarda guère sur le sous-entendu. Plissant les yeux, il palpa prudemment les flancs du jeune homme, guettant le premier signe d'inconfort. Puis, voyant qu'excepté aux proches alentours de la marque, aucune réaction n'indiquait une souffrance, il fut interrogé sur son appétit, son sommeil, si des maux de tête ou des nausées impromptues survenaient, dut regarder à droite et à gauche tandis qu'Atoch examinait sa pupille. Enfin, après une dernière vérification, le Maître déclara qu'il laissait la plaie à l'air libre de nouveau, le dernier essai n'ayant pas rouvert la croûte, solide, qui se forma. En dépit de ces encouragements, et ce qui pouvait être considéré comme une bonne nouvelle officielle (après tout, il put officieusement grimper les parois de la forteresse sans trop de mal), Ekayon capta la lueur intriguée qui traversa les iris chocolat, tandis qu'il s'attardait sur le faible halo bleu-gris entourant la plaie. Se relevant, Atoch caressa machinalement la boucle dorée qu'il portait à l'oreille droite, un tic signifiant qu'il se trouvait face à une incertitude l'inquiétant. Sans nul doute, cela avait un rapport avec l'avalanche de questions posées par les Maîtres sur les effets de ce satané coup de poignard. Alors qu'il sentit une vague angoisse remonter dans sa poitrine, Ekayon décida de se montrer confiant, autant pour endormir les soupçons, que rassurer son mentor.

– Je me sens très bien, je vous assure. Et j'apprécie l'attention que vous me portez. Quand pourrai-je reprendre les missions kaïru ? Je peux déjà reprendre doucement les entraînements, et ce sans douleur.

– Bientôt, bientôt, soupira Atoch, laissant redescendre sa main. Il te faudra cependant attendre encore un moment, avant de pouvoir vaincre de nouveau les E-Teens. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

Le solitaire dut mobiliser toute sa volonté pour s'empêcher de marmonner entre ses dents. Connaissant son Maître, cela signifiait qu'il resterait cloué au monastère (car il ne passerait certainement pas le reste de son séjour à se morfondre au fond d'un lit !) encore un bon moment. Atoch maniait avec une habileté les euphémismes égale à l'ironie chez Zane, bien qu'il ne se montrasse pas excessivement prudent auparavant.

– Pourquoi mettre tant de temps ? demanda le jeune homme, trépignant sur place. Cela fait presque un mois que je me repose, écoutant à la lettre vos conseils pour me rétablir (devant le haussement de sourcils dubitatif, il eut la bonne grâce de rosir, parfaitement conscient qu'il s'agissait d'une interprétation fort personnelle – et subjective – des choses). Ma blessure s'est refermée, je me sens parfaitement bien, et j'ai besoin de bouger réellement, au lieu de me promener dans la forêt alentour.

Garder un ton calme, et des plus patient, faillit épuiser toutes les réserves de conciliation du jeune homme. Et pas seulement parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'être couvé par des Taïro impatients d'entendre encore et encore le récit de sa « formidable » aventure ! A force, ils allaient le rendre fou ! Et encore, devait-il prendre soin à garder certaines informations pour sa seule personne, restant vigilant à ne pas laisser s'échapper quelques mots malheureux. Il haïssait les secrets… C'était le ciment du mensonge et du pourrissement des relations. Ceci expliquait peut-être pourquoi les cachotteries du Redakaï l'irritaient plus qu'elles ne l'aurait dû. Et puis, les bois entourant le monastère se révélaient certes de toute beauté, mais à force de les traverser en long, en large et en travers, il avait besoin de nouveaux horizons.

– Je connais ton impatience, mon jeune élève, mais tu ne dois pas te laisser emporter par ton enthousiasme.

Une réponse sibylline, et aussi vague qu'il était possible de faire. Agacé, Ekayon s'appliqua néanmoins à afficher une expression humble, disant implicitement qu'il se plierait à la volonté de son Maître.

– Par pitié, Ekayon, la soumission te va si peu ! pouffa Atoch.

S'asseyant sur les genoux, à même le tapis ocre recouvrant le sol, il fit signe au jeune homme de prendre place en face de lui. Ce dernier obéit, croisant pour sa part les jambes en tailleur, pianotant de ses doigts sur sa jambe gauche. Il fut étrange que l'homme prenne un moment pour discuter, si le Redakaï attendait d'autres informations complémentaires qu'il transportait, justement. Vint-il uniquement sur ordre de l'assemblée des Maîtres, dans le but de le mettre en confiance et lui soutirer certains détails ? Il espéra que non, car cela signifierait que son récit n'ait pas été suffisamment convaincant pour endormir les méfiances. A moins qu'il ne se soit trompé lors d'un de ses énièmes radotages face aux Taïro ?

De la fenêtre sans vitre, il entendit, entre deux trilles de merles joyeux, les protestations d'un Boomer obligé de partir avant le petit-déjeuner, vite étouffées par la promesse de son chef d'équipe de le laisser prendre sa part au retour. Le rire clair de Maya s'ajouta au tableau sonore, ravivant le désir d'échappatoire d'Ekayon.

Entendant également la petite discussion animée des adolescents, Maître Atoch comprit la soudaine nostalgie de son élève, lui adressant un sourire d'encouragement à la patience. Et comme un vague regret de continuer à la garder entre les quatre murs de roche clair, sans pour autant manifester l'intention d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Et après, c'était lui qui serait traité de tête de pioche ! A n'y rien comprendre !

– Je comprends, vraiment, Ekayon, reprit le Maître. Cependant, tu dois également penser que contrairement aux autres équipes de trois combattants, tu es seul pour récolter l'énergie kaïru. Tu as bien failli subir un sort fatal, lors de ta dernière mission, et la quête du kaïru en es devenue bien plus dangereuse. Je n'ose imaginer si Zane décida brusquement de te livrer à cette étrange équipe dans le but de sauver sa vie.

– Croyez-moi, il préférerait se jeter dans une fosse remplie de Ky Stax, plutôt que de ployer le genou devant Teos et compagnie, déclara spontanément le jeune homme. Quant au danger, eh bien, ne m'avez-vous pas formé pour que je puisse affronter toutes situations par mes propres moyens ? Il s'agit de la base de votre enseignement. Faites-moi confiance, je peux me battre contre eux. La dernière fois, ils m'ont eu par surprise. Maintenant, je les connais, et je sais qui mettre à terre en premier !

Bon, il n'en était pas tout à fait certain pour la dernière partie. Mais au moins, il croyait avec ferveur au reste ! Et tant qu'à attendre que sieur Zane se décide à reprendre contact, autant faire quelque chose d'utile !

Cependant, Maître Atoch ne se laissa pas persuader par la conviction de son élève.

– C'est non, Ekayon, fit-il d'un ton sans appel.

– Très bien, mais dans ce cas, laissez-moi enquêter sur cette équipe ! Ou même à la forteresse, que je sache ce que mijotent les Radikors ! Ne serait-ce que pour épauler le Redakaï dans ses décisions.

Et puis, si cela lui permettait de se rendre au fief des E-Teens avec la bénédiction de son Maître, il n'aurait plus besoin de lui cacher s'y être rendu en cachette. Il l'inclurait dans sa mission d'infiltration, simplement.

– Certainement pas ! Nous ne savons pas assez de choses au sujet des premiers, quant aux seconds, ils doivent se méfier, depuis l'échec de la mission d'espionnage des Stax. Mieux vaut en savoir plus.

Sur ce, le Maître se leva souplement en prenant appui sur ses talons, comme pour mettre fin à la discussion.

– Nous n'en saurons jamais plus, si nous ne mettons pas tout en œuvre pour savoir, fit remarquer le solitaire en se relevant à son tour. En particulier concernant les Radikors, et les Imperiaz par extension. Un seul combattant sera bien plus discret que toute une équipe, et vous le savez, puisque vous me l'avez enseigné.

Une manière, bien moins élégante que les sous-entendus affectionnés par l'homme, de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe des innombrables esquives du Redakaï sur le sujet. Un froncement de sourcils accentué prouva que le message fut bien reçu par son destinataire, bien que le reste de son visage reste impassible.

– Le Conseil se charge d'en apprendre plus, justement, fit le Maître après un petit moment de silence. Et dès que nous aurons déterminé précisément de quoi il en retourne, tu seras le premier informé. En attendant, pardonne-moi, mais je pense que mes confrères doivent m'attendre, moi et les documents.

En effet, le vrombissement des pales du X-Scaper découpa l'atmosphère, amenant plusieurs minces tourbillons de poussière au travers de la fenêtre. Constatant que le vaisseau des Stax dut faire un léger détour pour venir bombarder sa pièce de vie de sable fin mêlé de petits graviers, Ekayon déduisit que Boomer, pilote émérite, se trouva visiblement décidé à lui faire une petite plaisanterie. Quant à savoir si celle-ci fut initiée par Ky ou de sa propre initiative, il se ferait un plaisir de l'interroger à son retour !

– Ne pouvez-vous pas juste me dire si les débats aboutissent à du concret ? interrogea-t-il son Maître, le suppliant presque du regard. Ou pourquoi le Redakaï refuse toute allusion à ce qu'il se passa il y a trente ans?

– Je me doutais bien que Maya ne s'intéressait pas à cette époque par hasard, soupira l'intéressé.

Se reprenant, le métisse se redressa de toute sa hauteur, incarnation de la fermeté et de l'autorité.

– Il m'est impossible de t'en dire plus, et en admettant l'existence de cette… gêne, j'outrepasse sûrement déjà mon droit devant le Grand Maître. Je suis désolé, Ekayon, mais il vaut mieux que tu oublies tes prétentions concernant cette affaire, et que tu te concentres sur ta propre quête, bien qu'elle soit pour le moment suspendue. J'y pense, à ce propos, tu dois avoir envie de réviser ta théorie, n'est-ce pas ?

L'interrogation ressembla fortement à une affirmation. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fouiller sa mémoire pour trouver une excuse valable lui évitant de subir un sort identique à celui de Maya, quelque chose, dans l'attitude de son Maître, l'arrêta. Intrigué, il opina affirmativement du chef, lui jetant de fréquents coup d'oeil. L'expression satisfaite, mais prudente, de l'homme confirma ses impressions.

– C'est bien ce que je me disais. Sinon, pourquoi t'acharnerais-tu à passer nombre d'heures dans la bibliothèque de Maître Baoddaï ? Hélas, je suppose que ta soif de lecture ne te laisse plus d'ouvrages permettant de la satisfaire. Aussi me suis-je permis de sélectionner quelques écrits n'y figurant pas. Juste pour apaiser ton désir de savoir, en toute discrétion, fit Atoch en insistant sur ce dernier mot.

Joignant le geste à la parole, sa main brune plongea sous l'épais tunique grise, ressemblant à un kimono long, bordée de noir, étant l'apanage des Maîtres kaïru. Quand elle en ressortit, elle maintenait fermement un livre, dont la couverture marron lisse ressemblait à toutes celles des milliers de pages dormant sur les rayonnages de bois de la bibliothèque. Mais à la façon dont l'homme le déposa sur la petite commode calée près de la porte, ainsi que la façon dont il humecta ses lèvres soudainement bien sèches, incita Ekayon à penser qu'il n'en était rien. Joignant les mains, Atoch fit demi-tour sans attendre sa réponse, le bruit de ses pas feutrés distançant rapidement la chambre du jeune homme, avec un empressement inhabituel.

Seul face à l'ouvrage, ce denier hésita à le prendre, prenant quelques secondes pour l'observer à distance. Son Maître venait-il de lui offrir quelques morceaux du puzzle de son plein gré, agissant vraisemblablement contre l'avis du Redakaï ? Ou lui livrait-il de quoi occuper son impatience, pour permettre justement au Conseil de prendre ses décisions sans risquer d'être interrompu par de trop inquisitrices questions ?

Il n'avait qu'un moyen de le découvrir, songea-t-il.

Tendant le bras vers le livre, avançant d'un pas, il le saisit, caressant de la pulpe de ses doigts la reliure craquelée par endroits, en dépit d'un entretien pourtant minutieux de l'ensemble. Peut-être à force d'être manipulée, ou quelques élèves imprudents l'aurait fait tomber nombre de fois au sol.

Il s'apprêta à ouvrir l'objet, vérifiant brièvement que personne ne se trouvait sur le point de venir le déranger justement à ce moment précis. Apparemment, le livre fut rédigé en un kanï-ho plus ancien que le dialecte utilisé depuis son arrivée dans les rangs des combattants du bien. Une version antérieure au Grand Cataclysme, tombée dans l'oubli et la désuétude en très peu de temps. Bien, il n'était pas des plus doué en langue, surtout uniquement écrites, mais avec un peu de patience il pourrait réussir à déchiffrer…

– Très intéressant, ton livre, fit une voix moqueuse, derrière son dos. J'aimerais vraiment y jeter un œil !

Parvenant à réprimer de justesse son bond au plafond en un léger sursaut, Ekayon referma bruyamment la couverture, faisant volte-face avant de foudroyer littéralement du regard l'insolent – et très imprévu – visiteur. Nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de l'armoire du solitaire, Zane lui renvoya une expression goguenarde – et fortement ravie de son petit effet, en passant.

– Quel dommage que tu ne puisse pas mettre tes grandes pattes dessus, rétorqua-t-il cependant, reprenant rapidement tes esprits. C'était prémédité, cette entrée, ou tu es juste doué pour casser les pieds ?

Pensant avoir proféré ses déclarations d'un ton condescendant irritant au possible, Ekayon dut réviser son jugement quand il vit le sourire de l'extraterrestre s'élargir plus encore. Un petit effort, et il semblerait presque content. Un miracle tiens ! En même temps, l'humour Radikors dépassait souvent le jeune homme.

– Disons que je me suis décidé à te rendre une petite visite, afin que tu ne te languisse de moi…

– Rassure-toi, il n'y avait aucune chance, alors la prochaine fois tu passeras par la porte.

Tiquant sur la formulation tenant plus de l'ordre que de la suggestion, Zane plissa le front de mécontentement, sans pour autant cesser de sourire, ni que ça ne l'empêche de continuer sa phrase comme si de rien n'était. Le résultat était… assez sinistre, pour tout dire.

– … Et comme ton Maître s'amusait à taper la causette, dans mon immense générosité, je vous ai laissé achever votre conversation. Pourquoi, la prochaine fois, faudra-t-il que je me présente immédiatement ?

Même si l'E-Teens avait adopté un ton hésitant, il n'aurait pu passer pour un adolescent soucieux du respect de ses aînés. Comme il ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour produire cette effet, Ekayon comprit sans problème qu'il continuerait à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, surtout s'il voyait que cela l'incommodait.

– Allons, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, déclara-t-il d'un ton encourageant. Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver tout seul…

L'adolescent glapit, avant de toiser le solitaire comme si ses yeux pouvaient forer un trou dans son crâne par la simple volonté de sa pensée. S'il se sentit mal à l'aise de cette attention soutenue, ce dernier fit mine de n'en rien sentir, s'asseyant sur un coussin vert d'eau installé autour de la petite table rectangulaire, en bois sombre, située un peu en décalé, vers la gauche, du centre de la pièce. Sentant que la situation risquait de rapidement dégénérer si aucun ne rentait un geste vers l'autre, il fit signe à Zane de s'asseoir en face de lui, sur un autre coussin cette fois d'un blanc cassé, une ligne safran le traversant verticalement.

Étrangement, l'adolescent roula au contraire avec ostentation les yeux dans ses orbites, paraissant plus furieux encore que lors de sa tirade un rien taquine. Au contraire, il se décolla de l'armoire, venant se planter solidement sur ses pieds face à Ekayon, une tension imposant à ses épaules de rester basses. Avant, un petit air de défi tendant ses traits, de venir poser son séant sur la table, dédaignant royalement le coussin.

Ne comprenant tout d'abord pas sa réaction, la solution se présenta soudainement aussi clairement que de l'eau de roche. A tous les coups, Zane prit son invitation comme une autorisation de s'asseoir. L'extraterrestre ne supportant guère recevoir des ordres, en particulier d'un combattant du bien, il se sentit vexé d'être traité tel un sous-fifre attendant le bon vouloir de son supérieur. Une analyse à laquelle Ekayon ne souscrivait pas, mais bon, il s'agissait du chef des Radikors, donc tout était sujet à embrouilles.

Mais comment ramener un Zane à de meilleures dispositions d'esprit ? Enfin, suffisamment pour ne pas alerter tout le monastère en s'écharpant à coup d'attaque kaïru, bien évidemment. S'il comptait sur la flatterie, il pouvait toujours courir ! Avec ses coéquipiers sur le dos, tant qu'on y était. D'accord, mais en attendant, monsieur restait muet comme une tombe, se contentant d'ignorer si superbement le coussin qu'il pourrait ne pas exister du tout, transperçant visuellement son vis-à-vis comme s'il se trouvait responsable de tous ses malheurs actuels. Mais pas question de lui demander la raison de sa visite ! Il voulait venir le trouver, très bien, ils en convinrent ensemble. Le reste, qu'il se débrouille s'il voulait des informations !

– Donc, comment as-tu fais pour arriver dans ma chambre ? questionna-t-il à la place, comme s'il se moquait bien d'avoir un E-Teens à vingt centimètres de son nez sans savoir pourquoi.

– A ton avis ? (si Zane n'ajouta rien de plus, le solitaire pouvait presque entendre le « tête de buse » parfaitement explicite) Je suis passé par la fenêtre, termina-t-il en prenant un air hautain.

– Impossible, rétorqua catégoriquement le solitaire, le X-Scaper vient de passer juste devant, et il n'aurait pas pu te manquer si tu faisais grimpette aux murs.

Peu appréciateur de sa dernière partie de phrase (à noter mentalement, ne plus associer le nom « grimpette » à un E-Teens quand celui-ci se trouvait justement dans la pièce), Zane réussit l'exploit de paraître plus supérieur encore, si tant est que cela fut possible. Visiblement oui, s'il se fiait à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

– Je suis présent depuis ton pitoyable plaidoyer pour connaître les intentions du Redakaï, rétorqua-t-il avec humeur. Et ni toi, ni ton Maître, ne m'avez vu durant tout votre échange.

– Ne te moques pas de moi, à deux, nous voyions toute ma chambre !

– Eh bien, il faut commencer à t'inquiéter de la sécurité du monastère, répondit l'adolescent avec un fatalisme qu'il ne devait bien évidemment pas ressentir. Plutôt bien trouvé, quand tu as dis que je préfère frayer avec une armada de Stax plutôt que me ranger du côté de Teos.

– Merci, mais ce n'était pas difficile Ky, tu as au moins une chance de le vaincre à un contre cent, susurra quelque peu perfidement Ekayon.

Bon, ce n'était pas des plus sympathique, mais au moins eut-il le plaisir de voir un Zane sur le point de sombrer dans une belle crise d'apoplexie. Une vision des plus agréables, en tout cas plus que celle de son crâne heurtant les lattes du plancher, quand l'adolescent le poussa brutalement de son siège.

– La prochaine fois, grinça-t-il, le visage vert emplissant tout le champ de vision du solitaire, arrange-toi pour te tenir loin de l'arsank, car je ne te rattraperais pas si tu tombes une deuxième fois.

La lumière du jour revenant réchauffer le visage aussi impassible que possible du jeune homme, il compta lentement jusqu'à dix, au cas où son irascible compagnon de chambrée décide d'en remettre une couche. Arrivé au bout de son décompte, il glissa souplement sur le côté, revenant en position assise, passant la main sur son crâne aux cheveux ras pour en enlever les petites particules de poussière venant le titiller. Relevant le nez, il tomba sur la silhouette impatiente de Zane, tapant avec agacement du pied sur le sol… et les fesses soigneusement posées sur le coussin que le solitaire lui indiqua précédemment.

Non, il ne devait pas chercher à comprendre… Pour quoi faire, sinon se plier le cerveau en huit ?

Cependant, à deuxième vue, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Peu intéressé par le rétablissement du monastèrien, Zane, tranquillement appuyé contre la table en dépit de son pied battant toujours la mesure, feuilletant tout aussi naturellement l'ouvrage confié par Maître Atoch. Probablement tombé durant la chute du combattant solitaire. Car avant, il se souvenait très bien l'avoir gardé précautionneusement entre ses mains !

– Rends-moi ça ! siffla-t-il, se jetant sur l'effronté E-Teens en oubliant sa fausse sérénité.

Surpris par un assaut physique, et surtout sans avertissement, l'extraterrestre ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'éviter. Heurtant de plein fouet le corps musclé de l'adolescent, Ekayon tenta de lui arracher le livre, sans succès, l'autre l'attrapant par la gorge pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Heureusement, un coup de genou déloyal sous la ceinture de l'adolescent lui fit lâcher prise, poussant un petit cri indigné. Cependant, il ne paraissait pas décidé à laisser couler sans se battre, roulant sur le côté pour se mettre hors de portée avant de se retrouver écraser sous le poids de l'adulte. Aussi agaçant cela soit-il pour les E-Teens (et parfois un peu pour Ky aussi), la masse d'Ekayon lui permettait de rivaliser aisément avec leurs silhouettes encore adolescentes, bien que celles-ci ne soient déjà plus fluettes pour un sou. Enfin, sauf face à Tekris, le Radikors étant déjà plus grand que lui. Mais face à Zane, il ne doutait pas de pouvoir faire face au corps-à-corps.

– Rends-moi ça tout de suite, siffla-t-il de nouveau, ou je te force à me le rendre !

– N'as-tu jamais pensé à demander gentiment ? soupira l'adolescent, faisant tout pour paraître imperturbable.

Aucune trace de peur n'était visible dans son attitude. Par contre, la colère et la frustration bataillait ferme tandis que Zane cherchait justement à les contenir. Pire, il prit un air des plus buté, allant jusqu'à croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, bombant le torse. Mais bon sang, il allait arrêter de jouer à la provocation ?!

– Et toi, tu n'as jamais pensé à demander la permission de le lire ? Bien sûr que non. Tu as donc ta réponse. Maintenant, rends-le-moi, ou je mets ma menace à exécution !

– Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?! grogna dangereusement l'adolescent, rapprochant sa main gantée de l'X-Reader pendant sur son torse. Ou tu te crois en mesure de me donner des ordres ?!

Alors que le solitaire pensait devoir se battre afin de récupérer son bien, Zane parut soudainement se rappeler de quelque chose, le regard partant dans le vide tandis qu'il sursautait. Jaugeant étrangement le jeune homme du regard, sa bouche se tordit, comme devant un plat particulièrement amer qu'il savait devoir ingérer un jour ou l'autre. Secouant lentement la tête, il marmonna entre ses dents, trop bas pour être entendu, foudroyant encore une fois son vis-à-vis comme s'il se trouvait responsable de tous ses ennuis.

Enfin, il lui tendit le livre à contrecœur, Ekayon le lui arrachant presque des mains.

– De toute façon, du peu que j'ai vu, il est incomplet, bougonna l'E-Teens.

Une simple provocation, ou avait-il réussit à déchiffrer l'idiome composant ces pages ? S'il se posa vaguement la question, Ekayon l'écarta promptement, rangea le précieux sésame dans un tiroir de sa commode. Les Radikors ne pouvaient-ils pas, une fois dans leur vie, se mêler de ce qui les regardait ?

– Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour être venu ici, fit-il en se retournant, lui faisant , une relique kaïru a été détectée, donc tu ferais mieux de partir à sa suite si tu ne veux pas te faire doubler.

– Je le sais bien, marmonna l'autre, je suis en route pour la récupérer. Mais si ma présence t'es insupportable, la tienne m'est tout autant, alors autant se séparer !

Effectuant un semblant de révérence moqueuse, il commença à tourner les talons, raide comme la Justice. Croyant tout d'abord à un bluff dépité, Ekayon se persuada de ne pas tenter de le retenir – qu'il assume ! Avant d'hésiter, le voyant vérifier attentivement l'absence d'ennemis pouvant l'apercevoir de la fenêtre du solitaire. Plongé dans d'obscures pensées, il passait déjà à autre chose, la préoccupation formant comme un deuxième masque se superposant à celui de la colère moqueuse, pourtant bien plus naturelle. A tous les coups, ce jeune impertinent était sur le point de viser plus haut que ses capacités, sans accepter recueillir des conseils auprès de son aîné à cause de sa vexation, ou quelque chose du genre. Bien sûr, en temps normal, le solitaire le laisserait s'embourber dans un marasme dont il risquait de ne se tirer que difficilement, après tout, il restait l'adolescent ayant décidé de reprendre le flambeau de Lokar et d'éliminer l'équipe des Stax.

D'un autre côté, le pacte qu'ils firent, ce simple échange de renseignement, ne le poussait-il pas à s'assurer de la victoire de son camp, celui du bien, certes, mais en limitant les dégâts vis-à-vis du chef des Radikors ?

Soupirant, il leva les bras au ciel, revenant s'asseoir sur le coussin, qu'il dut remettre en place après leur brève altercation. Pourquoi être l'aîné devait-il impliquer de ne pas céder à ses impulsions ?!

– Tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin pour battre en retraite au dernier moment qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

– Comment ça, « battre en retraite » ?! siffla rageusement l'adolescent, sa cape suivant gracieusement le mouvement de son demi-tour. Tu me prends pour un lâche, c'est ça ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer que ce n'était pas le cas – juste une toute petite manipulation pour le pousser à rester en l'aiguillonnant un chouïa. L'extraterrestre devrait se sentir flatté que le solitaire soit si avide de « boire ses paroles », non ? Mais, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il se demanda si l'adolescent ne se trouvait pas victime d'une brutale crise d'indécision. Dans ce cas, ce serait peut-être le moment idéal pour le convaincre de renoncer à la place à laquelle il s'autoproclama, ou du moins, le convaincre de travailler en collaboration avec le Redakaï, sans forcément se battre sous son égide. Un projet ambitieux, le solitaire en convenait, et qui ne lui correspondait pas tant que cela, à la réflexion. Seulement, qui aurait reculé face à la possibilité d'apaiser la guerre opposant E-Teens et Redakaï ? Lokar disparu, les choses pouvaient changer, aussi longtemps cela prendrait-il, il s'en trouvait persuadé.

Poussant un gros soupir excédé, Zane haussa les épaules, revenant s'asseoir en face d'Ekayon avec la grâce d'un pachyderme souffrant remplaçant sans crier gare Atlas soutenant le monde. Et encore ce regard accusateur, sans que le solitaire ne sache ce qu'il fit pour provoquer une telle animosité… En tendant l'oreille, il lui sembla ouïr un marmonnement sur « ce qu'il convenait de faire, qui ne correspondait jamais à ce que l'on souhaitait », mais il ne douta pas un instant d'avoir mal entendu.

Car enfin, un Zane décidant d'assumer les responsabilités inhérentes au pouvoir ? Autant attendre que les poules se mettent à pondre des œufs carrés, tiens. Etait-ce, sinon, une bonne nouvelle que l'adolescent cesse de jouer au chef en commandant à tout va selon ses intérêts exclusifs, afin de commencer à agir en adéquation avec son « titre » ? Sous la torture, Ekayon ne pourrait répondre à cette question.

– Cela ne fera pas de mal de parler de choses sérieuses, je suppose, grogna l'extraterrestre comme si l'admettre brûlait l'entièreté de sa gorge. Bon, je veux en savoir plus sur les Hiverax.

– Encore ? s'étonna sincèrement le solitaire. Tu n'en as jamais assez ? Hélas, je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose de plus que ce que tu connais déjà. Leur monstre, leur façon de parler… Ah, si, peu importe d'où ils viennent, ou depuis combien de temps ils se sont exilés loin de la Terre, mais ils semblent tous nous connaître alors que nous, nous ne savons rien d'eux. Un sérieux avantage, même si je n'aime pas ça.

– Sans blague ? Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de les vaincre ! Votre soi-disant champion kaïru est-il devenu plus incompétent encore qu'auparavant ? Lui qui se vante d'être le meilleur, peu importe la situation ?

– Il me rappelle quelqu'un, railla spontanément Ekayon.

Un plissement de front le convainquit de ravaler son envie de rire. Soutenant les pupilles onyx, il eut cependant la présence d'esprit de ne pas continuer dans cette voie, mais n'irait sûrement pas s'excuser non plus. Car, enfin, il n'allait pas se retenir d'évoquer tous les sujets sensibles à l'ego de l'irascible E-Teens pour préserver sa sensibilité, lui ne se gênait pas pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

– Ce quelqu'un doit être détestable, répondit finalement Zane avec le plus grand des sérieux (devant l'air interrogateur du solitaire, il eut l'un de ses sourires carnassiers). Bref, leurs faiblesses ?

Cela sonnait plutôt comme un ordre, à exécuter le plus rapidement possible bien sûr.

– D'abord, qu'ai-je à y gagner de mon côté, rétorqua Ekayon. Je ne vais pas parler sans intérêt. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, il s'agit de la base de notre accord. J'y risque autant que toi, et peut-être pire.

– Comme l'exclusion ? railla l'adolescent, amer. Pauvre petit chou, c'est si terrible ! Bien, que pourrai-je te dire qui t'intéresserais, capitula-t-il néanmoins, penchant la tête en arrière.

Heureusement, Ekayon avait déjà sa petite idée à ce propos.

– Les documents secrets du monastère. Où se cachent-ils ?

Redressant le regard, Zane parut incrédule une petite seconde, avant de reprendre son expression railleuse et… un brin amusée. Comme s'il se trouvait devant un spectacle des plus hilarants sans pouvoir s'esclaffer.

– Voyons, quels secrets le monastère pourrait-il bien cacher ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse du Redakaï tout entier, n'est-ce pas. Donc, tu es prêt à te fier à un E-Teens, et pas à vos chers Maîtres kaïru ? Intéressant.

– N'essaie pas de me manipuler, tu ne réussiras pas à créer une scission entre nous, l'avertit Ekayon. Si je cherche ces documents, c'est afin de justement nous protéger. Je fais confiance au Redakaï pour nous informer des tenants et aboutissants en temps et en heure, mais mieux en savoir plus, le plus tôt possible. Une idée n'étant pas partagée par les Maîtres. C'est tout, je ne possède pas ton esprit tordu, je ne te supplierais pas, pas plus que je ne cherche de sombres mensonges pour prendre le pouvoir. Et pour répondre à tes questions, à toi de me dire quels secrets le monastère cache-t-il, et je me fie à ton désir de semer le trouble. Tu ne me mentirais pas si cela peut, selon toi, te donner un avantage sur moi, ébranler ma confiance en ce que je crois, probablement. Et puis, si je fais chou blanc, je saurais qu'il m'est impossible de te croire.

– Voilà un magnifique discours, susurra Zane, des plus moqueurs (quoique Ekayon ne manqua pas la tension crispant impitoyablement ses épaules. Pas seulement à cause du discours du solitaire, celui-ci en mettrait sa main à couper). J'espère que tu n'attends pas des applaudissements.

– Assez perdu de temps, Zane. Dis-moi où se trouvent ces ouvrages, s'ils existent réellement.

Une petite moue désapprobatrice tordit les traits de l'adolescent. Décidément, il ne supportait pas le moindre ordre proféré à son encontre, soupira intérieurement le solitaire. Cependant, s'il le laissait avoir sans cesse la main haute sur les négociations, il finirait enchaîné dans un imbroglio insoluble d'obligations, pressé comme un citron séché au soleil, avec en retour à peine une fraction à peine équitable de détails inutiles.

– Tu devrais cesser de te comporter comme un Maître, sûr de ton bon droit, peu importe ce qu'en disent les autres autour de toi. Cela pourrais me donner des envies d'assassinat. Enfin, ça passe pour cette fois, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en flagorneries inutiles, surtout quand elles me retardent.

– Pressé ?

– Une relique a été détectée, tu te souviens ?

– J'aurais cru que tu enverrais Zair et Tekris à sa rencontre, pendant notre entrevue.

– Cela ne te concerne pas. La cachette de Baoddaï, donc ? Tu parais surpris, mais il s'agit de son monastère après tout. Bien. Dans sa chambre, juste au-dessus de son lit, se trouve un emblème dorée, une espèce de tête géante hideuse, tu vois de laquelle il s'agit ? Très bien. Le cercle entourant ce visage, et celui à l'extérieur de ce dernier, ne sont pas d'un seul tenant. Au niveau de la « barbe » du monsieur, se trouve un minuscule espace, de la taille d'une lame, pas plus grand. Cependant, il est protégé par un piège de kaïru, interdisant à un couteau normal de s'y intégrer. C'est normal, car la clé de la cachette, c'est une sorte de baguette plate dissimulée derrière la cloche sur le mur opposé, la plus proche de la fenêtre. Tu suis toujours ? Parfait. Il faut que tu récupère l'objet dans un double-fond tout en haut de la cloche, que tu devras trouver en palpant, à l'ancienne. Attention, bien sûr, à ne pas réveiller Frère Jacques, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Compris ? Ensuite, tu doit insérer ta trouvaille dans le trou fin repéré sur la tête moche, d'abord en tiers, puis en moitié, puis entièrement. Là, la cachette se révélera, mais le visage pivotera en faisant un bruit d'enfer si tu ne peux créer une protection kaïru contre le bruit. Soit prudent, donc. Oh, et ne retire pas la baguette avant d'avoir tout remis en place, et attendu que les yeux de la statue s'illuminent brièvement. Tu as retenu ?

– Hum, la théorie, oui, marmonna le solitaire qui sentait son crâne travailler à toute allure, mais comment Maître Baoddaï soulève-t-il la cloche ? Elle pèse trois fois son poids, au moins !

– Lévitation grâce au kaïru, je suppose, répondit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules.

– Et comment tu as découvert tout ça ? Pas en te baladant tranquillement dans le monastère.

Chose qu'Ekayon crut impossible de prime abord, Zane parut affreusement gêné, et surtout, terriblement hésitant. Sentant qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose, le solitaire se demanda s'il devait en profiter pour enfoncer les portes ouvertes, ou si cela opposerait, au contraire, une fin de non-recevoir à l'échange.

– Disons que je suis assez habitué aux casse-têtes, soupira l'extraterrestre, visiblement pressé d'en finir. Et je n'avais pas eu besoin d'exécuter toute l'étape concernant la cloche, ajouta-t-il pensivement, sans remarquer le froncement de sourcils intrigués de son vis-à-vis. Celle-là, j'ai mis bien plus de temps à la comprendre, à force de fouiller les moindres recoins à la recherche d'un objet correspondant. Je savais qu'il était là, et je ne supportais pas l'idée de ne pas découvrir où. Une procédure néanmoins alambiquée.

– Tu l'as dit, confirma le solitaire. Merci, en tout cas (un peu de politesse ne pouvait pas faire de mal, pourtant Zane se redressa comme s'il venait de l'insulter). Les Hiverax, commença-t-il afin de remplir sa part du marché, possède tous des X-Drives de l'ombre très puissants, comme la « terre obscure » qui peut t'immobiliser sur place, ou la « nuit aveuglante » qui t'empêche de distinguer un éléphant dans un couloir de métro. La seule fois où les Stax ont vaincu Hydrax, leur monstre à trois têtes si tu préfères, ils l'ont poussé à épuiser toute son énergie, avant que Ky n'utilise une combinaison de trois attaques puissantes, transformé en monstre platine. Rien de bien facile, cependant.

– Un monstre platine, hein ? Les plus puissants connus, murmura pensivement Zane. Autre chose ?

– Eh bien, pas pour l'instant. Juste qu'ils frappent fort, et paraissent presque invincibles.

– Je vois. Bien, je me débrouillerais avec tout ça, conclut l'adolescent en hochant la tête comme pour se répondre à lui-même. Tâche de ne pas te faire surprendre par Baoddaï, il se pourrait que j'ai encore besoin de toi. Sur ce, à la prochaine, Ekayon !

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'extraterrestre prit appui sur le rebord de la fenêtre, s'envolant comme s'il ne se trouvait pas au sein du fief de ses pires ennemis. Se dépêchant d'atteindre le chambranle, puis penchant vers l'avant afin d'avoir la certitude que le Redakaï ne surprit guère la manœuvre, Ekayon resta bouché bée.

Dans les cieux d'un azur éclatant, n'était quelques traces effilochées de bandes nuageuses disparaissant déjà, poussées par une fraîche brise remuant la cime touffue du bonsaï du monastère, nul trace de l'adolescent ne subsistait. A dire vrai, si la moitié de sa chambre ne fut pas sans dessus dessous, le solitaire se demanderait même s'il ne venait pas de rêver la discussion ayant censément eu lieu quelque minutes plus tôt…

Non, impossible, sinon il ne se souviendrait pas aussi précisément de la procédure permettant d'accéder à la cachette de Maître Baoddaï, déduisit-il.

L'envie d'en apprendre plus sur les secrets du Redakaï, et plus encore sur cette satanée période mystérieusement incomplète dans les registres tenus, le tirailla impitoyablement, son regard ne cessant de se reporter sur le tiroir hermétiquement fermé, dans lequel il enferma l'ouvrage confié par son Maître afin de le mettre hors de portée de certaines mains gantées. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de l'exposer à la vue et au su de tous, en particulier si le Conseil n'était pas au courant de la transgression de l'homme. Néanmoins, la traduction des pages nécessiterait de nombreuses heures de recherches, et surtout, un autre ouvrage traduisant l'ancien kanï-ho et le plus récent. Hélas, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où trouver une telle aide, à part dans la bibliothèque de Maître Baoddaï. Ce qui restait assez vague en soi.

Perdre son temps à fouiller les rayonnages en espérant tomber sur la perle rare ? Car il ne pouvait demander conseil à un Maître, au risque de trahir le sien et se retrouver à éplucher inlassablement des feuilles de compte (un châtiment des plus horrible !). Par contre, Maya saurait sûrement lui indiquer quel livre utiliser, voir l'aiderait dans la traduction de l'ouvrage, quitte à devoir lui révéler plus en détail les raisons de son soudain intérêt pour des kilomètre de papiers poussiéreux – et bien trop longs. Mais comme elle venait de partir en mission, il se trouvait obligé d'attendre son retour, trépignant dans sa chambre en espérant ne pas recevoir une énième visite des Taïro !

Hum… Qu'avait révélé Zane, au fait ? Que Zair et Tekris ne l'accompagnaient pas en mission ?

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, tandis qu'il cessait de remettre en place le mobilier de sa chambre.

Donc, au pire, la forteresse ne se trouvait occupé que par deux Radikors ? Deux adolescents, qui parleraient sans conteste bien plus librement maintenant que leur irascible chef d'équipe les laissa seuls.

Cela faisait ben longtemps qu'il ne rencontra de températures suffisamment glaciales pour le faire claquer des dents. Un véritable affront à ses talents d'espion, ça.

Une offense qu'il se ferait une joie de réparer. Et sur-le-champ, puisque le reste de sa matinée était libre.

µµµ

Agenouillé, presque à plat ventre, Apecks osa à peine relever de quelques millimètres ses yeux d'un vert clair chaleureux, plaqués au sol. Une démonstration de respect quelque peu exagéré, mais ce novice de Maître Baoddaï traînait la réputation (méritée) d'être un sacré trouillard.

Malgré la vive lueur du soleil éclatant, la chambre à coucher du jeune Taïro paraissait plongé dans un étrange crépuscule grisâtre, une brume de même couleur formant une protection contre les oreilles indiscrètes qui se seraient aventurées jusque là.

– Relève donc le visage, soupira Adriel, sans pour autant lui accorder plus qu'un bref regard peu intéressé.

Mains croisées derrière le dos, elle avait à ses côtés une silhouette sans visage, recroquevillée en position fœtale sur le sol. Cette vision, plus que toute autre, paralysait le garçon, laissant couler de longues traînées de sueur glaciale le long de son échine.

Oui, nombre de combattants se demandaient comment ce gamin trouillard, sursautant chaque fois qu'il voyait un monstre, pourrait un jour intégrer l'élite. La réponse était simple : il ne s'agissait absolument pas de son but dans la vie. Au contraire, s'il servait bien, d'ici peu il pourrait obtenir une place enviable…

Se redressant sur les genoux, il garda cependant la tête humblement baissée, triturant son kimono carmin, avant de réajuster ses brassards marron, de la même couleur que sa ceinture et ses bottes. Passant une main dans sa chevelure châtain, il tripota ensuite nerveusement les trois mèches redressées sur son front.

– Tu as bien compris, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Adriel, d'une impassibilité équivalente à celle d'une statue. Tu fais partie de mes plus fidèles agents, aussi ne me déçoit pas. Dans un mois, au plus tard, tu devras avoir trouvé l'objet que je recherche, le plus vite étant évidemment le mieux.

– Je vous servirais, bien sûr, se hâta d'assurer Apecks.

– J'y compte bien. Si tu me sers correctement, je pourrais même t'envisager de te lier à moi.

Un frisson parcourut l'ensemble du corps du jeune garçon. Mais ce n'était plus de la peur.

Plutôt de l'anticipation.

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir !_

_Nous arrivons presque à la fin de la première partie de cette fic, il reste entre cinq et huit chapitre normalement. Et les choses ne sont pas près de s'arranger pour les Radikors… Ni pour le Redakaï, dans un sens !_

_J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! N'hésitez pas non plus à exprimer vos opinions sur les personnages, si chacun est suffisamment développé, etc !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, ou une bonne soirée, et à bientôt !_


	21. Sombres visions

**Sombres visions**

Les courants contraires s'engouffraient sans cesse dans l'épaisse cape de laine marron, ralentissant régulièrement la vitesse de l'adolescent tandis qu'il volait vers sa prochaine destination. À si basse altitude, à peine une petite centaine de mètres au-dessus du sol, il ne faisait pas encore très froid, et l'accessoire vestimentaire n'aurait pas forcément été des plus nécessaires, si son propriétaire ne tint pas tant à renvoyer une certaine image de lui-même. Peu importait les rafales manquant de peu de le faire dévier de sa trajectoire, le forçant à incliner légèrement son corps pour profiter d'un souffle tourbillonnant ascendant pour reprendre son élan, Zane trouvait sans conteste que la cape apportait une classe, et une prestance, moindre sans un minimum d'effets de tissu. Aussi la garderait-il aussi longtemps que possible.

Une nouvelle bourrasque manqua le faire chavirer, le forçant à revenir plusieurs pas en arrière. Restant quelques secondes en vol stationnaire, il maugréa dans la bise, ses paroles immédiatement emportées bien loin. Remarquant que ses doigts commençaient à danser un ballet des plus nerveux, il poussa un grognement exaspéré, ramenant les mains le long de son corps en foudroyant ses innocentes extrémités d'un regard mauvais. Puis, constatant n'avoir plus aucun échappatoire possible, il se remit en chemin, après une rapide consultation de son X-Reader quant à l'emplacement de la relique.

Aussi puissant soit le vent, il ne serait le retarderait jamais suffisamment à son goût…

Partir en quête d'une relique kaïru en sachant pertinemment devoir la perdre, quoi qu'il arrive, se révéla être déjà des plus frustrant, mais devoir supporter les regards lourds de reproches de Zair, accompagnée d'un Tekris tentant, sans y paraître, de le dissuader de partir seul à l'aventure, fut pire encore. En particulier parce qu'elle avait chaque fois, dans ses yeux promptement baissés, comme un incompréhensible reflet de culpabilité, qui malgré tout inquiétait vaguement le chef des Radikors. Enfin, incompréhensible, pas tant que cela, devait-il s'avouer du moins supposait-il sans trop craindre de se tromper que cela avait un étroit rapport avec son petit « moment de faiblesse ». Lui-même ne se pardonnait pas de ne plus réussir à supporter quelques moments de pression sans se mettre à pleurnicher comme un gosse à qui l'on vient de confisquer un bonbon. Ou peut-être regrettait-il de n'avoir pu couper la diatribe de l'adolescente, remplie de reproches injustifiés, il tenait à se le préciser, d'une remarque acerbe, comme autrefois. Était-il en train de perdre le contrôle sur son équipe ? Probablement, et il fallait rééquilibrer la balance avant que tout ne lui échappe ! À moins que ce ne soit sa propre vie qui glissait entre ses doigts sans qu'il ne puisse faire autre chose que la regarder s'écouler, insensible à ses désirs ? Une impression revenant bien trop souvent ces derniers temps. Ça, et les cauchemars venant le tenir éveillé de longues heures durant… Seul l'orgueil de refuser se faire contrôler par des mauvais rêves le poussait encore à fermer les yeux le soir, pourtant, la fatigue demeurait, une vieille amie des plus omniprésente. Bref, qu'elle qu'en soit la raison, croiser les pupilles vert pâle de l'adolescente était affreusement pénible ses derniers temps. Comment tenir sa promesse de protéger son équipe, s'il ne pouvait en garder la cohésion ?

_Et encore, s'il n'y avait que cela !_

Pour la énième fois depuis le début de cette mission, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu conserver le secret de la chambre forte de Baoddaï pour lui seul. Un atout de cette valeur, le dévoiler aussi aisément à ce satané combattant solitaire ?! Rien qu'en y repensant, une saveur amère titillait son palais, accompagnée d'un ressentiment bien plus fort qu'il ne devrait être, même pour l'irascible extraterrestre. Cependant, ses nerfs à fleur de peau occultaient bien souvent sa rationalité, déjà bien maigre d'origine, plus particulièrement en cette journée détestable. Oui, mieux vaudrait être le seul à connaître les secrets de Baoddaï…

Hélas, assailli alors qu'il s'entraînait inlassablement pour tenter de récupérer sa maîtrise des attaques kaïru autres que liées au kaïru obscur par une vision manquant le laisser face contre terre (une chance qu'il ne supportait pas que ses coéquipiers soient témoins de ses échecs dans ces conditions, son humiliation se serait montrée pire encore !), celle-ci fut des plus claires. Se voyant, dans un premier temps, face à Ekayon tandis qu'il lui révélait l'emplacement de la cachette de Baoddaï, la prémonition continua par une ellipse, montrant le solitaire en train de sauver sa propre sœur d'une brume ressemblant bien trop aux capacités d'Adriel, utilisant son attaque de la « lame foudroyante » pour la dissiper. Malheureusement, aucun marqueur temporel ne lui indiquait combien de temps s'écoulerait entre les deux parties de sa vision, et même si cela se révélait aussi agréable que d'avaler une centaine de canards en sucre, Zane refusait de prendre le moindre risque. La Zair de sa vision parut empêtrée dans une situation suffisamment pénible pour le convaincre de renoncer, juste l'espace de quelques heures, à sa fierté lui commandant de s'amuser à laisser le solitaire dans le flou.

Massant distraitement sa mâchoire (l'imbécile lui avait fait mal, en se jetant sur lui comme un affamé sur des Snickers !), il tenta de se concentrer sur la suite du déroulement de sa mission. Mais pourquoi devait-il absolument perdre, par la Source ?! Là encore, il détenait la réponse, tout aussi peu satisfaisant que les précédentes. Outre la méconnaissance de l'ensemble des combattants sue les Hiverax, ceux-ci paraissaient tout bonnement invincibles à en croire les dires du solitaire. De plus, sa vision (encore une ! Bientôt, il signerait une pétition pour ne plus posséder ce maudit « don » qui ne lui apportait que des ennuis !), eut durant sa chute de l'arbre, quand il se trouva frappé par l'éclair, le montrait clairement se faire littéralement écraser par l'étrange équipe, sans possibilité de triompher. Certes, les détails restaient des plus flous, comme pour les autres prémonitions subies au même moment, mais la finalité restait la même. Savoir que les Stax en personne, particulièrement Ky, perdait très régulièrement contre les triplés, ne lui apportait qu'une réjouissance douce-amère… Ensuite, planté devant l'évidence sans pouvoir le nier, une ébauche de plan se forma dans son esprit : puisqu'il ne pouvait les mettre à terre, autant en profiter pour découvrir leur fief, en suivant la trace du kaïru qu'ils récolteront. La source des rizières, s'il en croyait son X-Reader, contenait suffisamment d'énergie pour mettre son idée à exécution une nouvelle fois, il fallait espérer qu'il ne se trompait pas. Une hypothèse peu probable, son expérience lui soufflant que ce serait amplement suffisant. Il avait bien essayé, afin de s'épargner cette peine, d'utiliser ses disques, qu'il appelait Reflets de Localisation (un nom un petit peu ronflant ne faisait jamais de mal !), pour les localiser à distance en vain. Un échec qui se produisait toujours quand une force puissante brouillait ses propres perceptions. C'était également pour cela qu'il dut faire appel à Koz pour surveiller les débats du monastère, au lieu d'espionner les Maîtres en personne. Une délégation qui ne lui plaisait guère, enfin, il finirait peut-être par s'habituer. Ou pas.

Penser à sa vieille blessure amena l'adolescent à la palper machinalement, à travers le tissu de son vêtement, puis réajusta la position du X-Reader de Lokar, porté autour du cou, prenant garde à ce qu'il ne repose pas sur le mauvais endroit de sa poitrine, aussi triviale cette expression soit-elle. Malgré tous les soins apportés, elle ne guérissait jamais totalement, ayant plutôt tendance à se rouvrir quand l'adolescent forçait excessivement sur son corps, ne manquant jamais de l'élancer douloureusement en plein effort pénible (aussi s'arrangeait-il pour éviter au maximum de grimper les montagnes les plus abruptes, alors que jusque là il préférait voler au minimum pour ne pas alerter les Stax de la présence de son équipe). Par chance, avec le temps, il pensait de moins en moins à ce désagrément, le pénible pincement l'avertissant de ses limites ne comptant plus que comme un désagrément ressemblant au chewing-gum dont on ne pouvait se débarrasser.

Ça, plus que tout autre caractéristique de sa blessure, l'amenait à penser avec une certitude de plus en plus important que l'éclair l'ayant frappé n'était en aucun cas naturel. Déjà, parce que dans le cas contraire il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu survivre. Ensuite, les probabilités qu'un tel accident arrive restaient, certes, plus importantes que les chances de gagner à l'Euro-millions (enfin, d'après un site internet terrien en tout cas), mais encore fort basses. Enfin, les contours de sa cicatrice, légèrement boursouflés et veinés de minuscules traces grisâtres, évoquaient la marque du kaïru de Thiers, mortelle dans presque tous les cas quand utilisée à une telle dose. Et vu la taille de l'éclair, il y en avait eu de l'énergie dépensée !

Mais là encore, par quel miracle put-il survivre à une telle déflagration ? Non qu'il s'en plaigne, au contraire ! Seulement, considérant que ses visions, pour la première fois de sa vie, se révélèrent justes suite à cet incident (puisqu'il survécut, Zane ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui donner plus grande importance dans son catalogue mental), la réponse à cette question l'intéressait hautement !

Les bourrasques s'étant apaisées depuis peu, le trajet se révéla bien plus rapide que ce à quoi s'attendait l'adolescent, à son grand dam, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. S'il n'était pas en plein ciel, nul doute qu'il serait en train de traîner des pieds au point de laisser une tranchée dans son sillage. Au moins, la chape grise veinée de noir planant au-dessus des rizières s'étalant à perte de vue, se superposant avidement à l'azur ayant jusque là accompagné sa traversée, se révélait en parfaite adéquation avec la morosité plissant disgracieusement ses traits en une petite moue.

_Hum, voilà qui ressemble bien trop à de la bouderie_

Secouant le crâne, Zane soupira lourdement, recomposant une expression déterminée sur ses traits. Hors de question qu'en plus, les Hiverax remarquent à quel point le combat lui donnait des aigreurs d'estomac. Pire, il n'allait pas leur montrer quelconque faiblesse, qu'ils se retrouvent surpris de rencontrer plus de résistance que prévue ! Et s'ils comptaient toujours tenter de l'impressionner, ils en seraient pour leurs frais !

Ricanant allègrement, l'adolescent balaya la zone du regard. Une superposition d'immenses plaines s'étirant exagérément, composée d'une verdure savamment entretenue pour qu'elle ne monte pas plus haut que les chevilles des travailleurs et éventuels visiteurs. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse de plantations, à cette distance, Zane ne voyait guère plus que les petits chemins sillonnant les champs d'un vert scintillant par intermittence, quand le soleil daignait dévoiler le bout de ses rayons. Par endroit, ces venelles se transformaient en chemin de terre battue, assez large pour que cinq ou six adultes passent de front, destinés à faciliter le passage des charrettes et autres outils nécessaires à l'entretien des rizières.

_D'ailleurs, en parlant d'ouvriers, je n'en vois aucun._

Haussant les épaules, pour une fois preuve de son désintéressement (quel intérêt de chercher où pouvaient bien s'être rendus des humains fainéants probablement au bar du coin), ses yeux continuèrent de parcourir le paysage s'étendant sous son regard. Rompant avec les surfaces plaines les entourant comme autant de couronnes végétales, une multitude de rizières s'échelonnaient le long des flancs de petites collines, seules quelques unes se tenant à même le sol battu. Leurs limites étaient représentées par une enfilade d'arbres à la frondaison épaisse se développant comme autant de boules de coton smaragdine, ceux-ci venant par moments prendre place devant les cultures. D'autres ressemblaient à de gigantesques plateaux tenus par de tout aussi démesurées mains noueuses de bois clair. Remplis d'une eau que Zane savait proprement imbuvable (une expérience personnelle, quand l'enfant qu'il était, peu de temps après son arrivée sur Terre, crevait de soif), les plateaux contenant les petites pousses de riz furent construits à partir de terre compactée, contrairement à ce que laissait penser le vert recouvrant leurs bordures, résultat d'adventices se développant grâce à l'humidité des lieux, et d'autres touffes herbeuses venant former d'artificielles rangées pour les protéger des éboulements. Alors qu'il se savait peu sensible aux charmes des paysages appartenant aux lieux catalogués insignifiants dans son esprit, l'extraterrestre dû reconnaître, en son for intérieur, que le contraste entre ce qu'il vit de ses hauteurs, et ce qui se révéla en s'approchant de la terre ferme, le surprit agréablement. Peut-être ne détruirait-il pas toute la planète s'il réussissait à en prendre le contrôle.

Il grogna d'agacement, se posant un bref instant au milieu d'un champ boueux éclaboussant le revers de son pantalon sans qu'il n'y prête grande attention. Il réussirait ! C'était sa destinée enfin ! Après tout, il avait trouvé le X-Reader de Lokar, presque à ses pieds !

_Oui, mais ce fut à peu près la même chose pour le Gant de Lokar, et les Stax me l'ont repris._

Aucune importance, se morigéna-t-il. Cette fois, il possédait des artefacts bien à lui, que les maudits monastèriens ne pourraient lui prendre. Cependant, convint-il tandis qu'il mettait sa main en visière, mieux valait rester prudent, et ne pas exposer ses trouvailles comme il le faisait avec le X-Reader pendant autour de son cou. Encore une fois, s'il se fiait à ses visions, il finirait par perdre le précieux appareil contenant toute la puissance de Lokar. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il décida de conserver son propre X-Reader, et même, de transférer une partie de la puissance de celui de son ancien maître dans le sien. D'accord, cela baissait légèrement la force de ses frappes quand il se battait, mais même ainsi, il devait admettre que cela restait suffisant face aux Stax. En réalité, plus le temps passait, et plus les confrontations avec l'équipe issue du « bien » bon sang, il avait beau admettre que la division des combattants en deux camps avait de bonne raison d'exister, penser au bien quand il s'agissait du monastère manquait toujours le faire rire à s'en péter la sous-ventrière, comme disait Tekris ! Une considération toute personnelle, et quelque peu paradoxale, il en convenait aisément, de toute façon il ne se considérait pas comme le plus équilibré des adolescents de l'Univers ! Bref, voilà qu'il recommençait à s'égarer !

Où en était-il donc ? Ah oui, au fil des combats menés depuis qu'il récupéra le X-Reader de Lokar, il pensait réaliser progressivement que, en dépit de la puissance accordée par l'objet, la défaite l'attendait chaque fois au bout du chemin quand il se décidait à frapper à l'aveugle, grisé par le pouvoir tenu entre ses mains. Et pas seulement face aux Stax, en réalité. Face à Teos et ses furies, chaque fois, lui et son équipe durent faire montre de stratégie, établissant régulièrement des plans en catastrophe pour réchapper de leurs griffes.

_Un Seigneur Héritier, par les Six ! Mais lequel ? Sûrement pas les Maîtres que je connaissais, après les derniers évènements, nul doute que ceux-ci auront finis la tête sur le billot, et encore, s'ils étaient chanceux._

Malgré tout, un détail continuait à le chiffonner, probablement plus qu'il ne le devrait. À force de se repasser le film de sa confrontation en Islande contre Teos, sur la falaise, il lui semblait maintenant entendre qu'Adriel parlait _du_ Seigneur Héritier, là où, dans sa jeunesse, les nobles parlaient de _leur_ Seigneur Héritier. Un point insignifiant, assurément, avec l'adrénaline de la bataille, il était tout aussi probable que la jeune femme ait laissé échapper un lapsus, ou que Zane comprit de travers quelques mots. Oui mais… Maintenant, l'adolescent se méfiait des coïncidences menant à des chausse-trappes.

Peut-être aurait-il dû en parler à ses coéquipiers aussi.

Le souvenir de son dernier face-à-face avec son équipe lui arracha un frisson désagréable, accompagné d'une vague sensation de malaise. Non, hors de question de supporter une seconde fois pareille discussion… Surtout si elle était suivie d'un aparté seul avec Zair. Enfin, il n'était pas un lâche !

Contractant les muscles de ses épaules (hors de question de les hausser – pourquoi naquit-t-il avec un si visible tic ?! Ou, plutôt, pourquoi était-il né tout simplement… Non, des pensées positives !), son attention fut heureusement détournée quand ses pupilles onyx croisèrent le sommet d'une petite montagne, au sommet arrondi. Chaque étalage de rizières se trouvait surmonté de pareil édifice, recouvert d'une foultitude d'arbres ayant pour la plupart dépassé la décennie de vie, s'accrochant aux parois rocheuses par leurs racines aussi épaisses que le bras d'un homme, serpentant en se mêlant les unes aux autres, créant un réseau d'entraide impossible à briser sans détruire une importante parcelle de végétation. Et même dans ce cas, il fallait réussir à seulement entailler le bois noueux !

Cette fois, définitivement, ses nerfs étaient en capilotade !

Certains sommets avaient beau se trouver plongés dans le brouillard tombant, masquant le lointain en ne laissant transparaître que de vagues formes dont on devinait leur appartenance uniquement par déduction de par leu masse, il reconnaissait sans peine celui se tenant à quelques dizaines de mètres par-devant lui. Un peu plus à droite, et il savait avec certitude que le plateau de rizière, un peu plus bas que les autres alentours, serait celui contenant à la fois la relique… et les Hiverax. Une poignée de minutes de bataille, pour des semaines de préparation et d'appréhension. Le ratio n'était pas des plus équilibré.

Par précaution, il consulta brièvement l'écran de son X-Reader, puis soupira lourdement. Bien évidemment, les directions correspondaient parfaitement. Enfin, puisqu'il fallait y aller.

Pliant légèrement les genoux, il poussa sur ses jambes, usant de ses capacités naturelles pour franchir d'un bond la distance le séparant du sommet des plateaux. Prenant garde à se baisser immédiatement, il compta quelques secondes, avant de redresser le haut de son buste. De cette distance, les barrières solidement compactées contre les digues délimitant les rizières bouchaient sa vision en contrebas, l'empêchant de distinguer l'équipe tant détestée. Tiens, il commençait à plus s'intéresser aux Hiverax qu'aux Stax.

Il n'était pas certain d'apprécier particulièrement l'ironie de la situation.

S'avançant un peu plus vers le surplomb, il prit garde à ne pas se retrouver déséquilibré par une brusque rafale provoquant de petites ridules venant s'échouer en petites vagues contres les parois des cultures. Inquiet, il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide au ciel. Bon, pas de tempête particulièrement violente visible à l'horizon, c'était déjà ça. Jamais bon signe, les tempêtes, depuis quelques mois…

_Ben bravo, voilà qu'un __petit grain des plus naturel__ va te faire psychoter ! Reprends-toi mon gars, concentre-toi sur la mission en cours, enfin !_

Ramenées par le vent rabattant les pans de la cape contre ses flancs, Zane surprit un bout de conversation, incongrue dans ce paysage déserté de toute présence humaine. Plissant le front, il se pencha un peu plus. S'il ne se trompait pas, cela provenait en contrebas de sa position.

– Aucune trace… nergie Hexus ? fit une première voix.

_Hexus, le prénom d'un des Hiverax, d'après Ekayon._

– Pas… mais ne… tarder, répondit une seconde, en tout point semblable à sa consœur.

Même sans entendre la totalité de la discussion, Zane e comprenait suffisamment. Donc, les triplés cherchaient encore la relique kaïru. Maigre consolation que de connaître sa localisation grâce à sa fichue vision, sans pouvoir la récupérer. Le vent retombant, le silence l'accompagna, seulement troublé par les trilles d'un volatile quelconque de la région, auxquelles fit écho un de ses congénères, moqueur.

Autant voir le bon côté des choses, Zair et Tekris ne seront pas là pour voir son échec.

Se débusquant de son abri des plus aléatoire, Zane prit son élan. Un premier bond le fit descendre de plusieurs étages, sans qu'il ne voit trace d'autres combattants. Claquant des doigts pour se pousser à remuer le derrière au lieu de traîner dans les rizières, il sauta de nouveau, profitant de sa descente pour jeter un œil vers le bas sans vraiment le voir, entièrement concentré sur sa stratégie de combat.

Et soudain, il les vit, trois silhouettes sans contours à cause de la vitesse. Retenant de justesse un glapissement surpris (déjà ? Effectivement, ils étaient particulièrement proches), il se reprit avant son atterrissage, se réceptionnant avec un genou au sol, la position la plus adéquate quand on venait de bondir en dépliant ses jambes comme il venait de le faire. Un instant, et en dépit des avertissements du solitaire, il crut voir double, enfin triple en l'occurrence. Des triplés parfaits, n'était la couleur de leurs yeux, de la forme de leur visage allongé au menton carré, à leur coupe courte suivant la forme de leur crâne d'un bleu-noir sombre, en passant par leur peau d'un gris clair et leurs combinaisons bleues veinées de blanc sur les avant-bras et le bas de leurs corps, recouvrant l'intégralité de leur peau à l'exception du cou et du visage. La seule nuance de leur vêtements étant un symbole sur la poitrine, d'une couleur identique à celle des iris de son porteur. Par contre, Zane n'avait jamais vu l'emblème triangulaire ceignant leur ceinture…

D'abord face à seulement deux Hiverax, se tenant l'un derrière l'autre à faible distance les séparant (celui aux yeux bleu clair – Nexus, s'il se souvenait bien –, et l'autre au regard évoquant les flammes de l'enfer tant il brillait d'une lueur écarlate – Hexus, donc, charmant), les frères furent rapidement rejoint par le dernier (pupilles vertes, Vexus, et pas le plus aimable si Zane se fiait à son air déterminé) du trio, celui-ci sautant de son promontoire, juste au-dessus des autres protagonistes. À peine furent-ils réunit, que le ciel changea de teinte, se teintant d'un tourbillon nuageux s'étendant rapidement jusqu'à englober les combattants dans une cloche prenant promptement une teinte bleutée caractéristique du kaïru.

Un signe ne trompant guère, le phénomène ne se produisant que quand un défi kaïru était lancé, signe qu'une importante quantité d'énergie se concentrait à cet instant précis. Ou, sinon, que les Hiverax comptaient bien utiliser leurs attaques, s'il réunissaient leurs force en préparation de leur offensive.

Presque frustré de son propre manque d'attention, Zane dut admettre intérieurement que s'il ne s'intéressait pas à part égale au futur combat et à d'éventuels guet-apens autour de sa personne, la surprise de se trouver face à des combattants inconnus l'aurait suffisamment déconcentré pour que ce signe lui échappe facilement.

Ça et l'intérêt malsain que lui portaient les trois frères, un sourire hautain peint sur leurs visages. Comme s'ils se trouvaient face à un spécimen particulièrement intéressant, et dont ils devaient tester sa capacité à résister à leurs attaques avant de s'effondrer face contre terre. Une attitude qui l'excéda au plus haut point encore un peu, et ils allaient lui tapoter la tête pour le réconforter de sa future défaite. Car, et même si cela lui arrachait la langue de devoir le reconnaître, les Hiverax furent absolument certains de leurs chances de victoire. Plutôt dire qu'aucun doute ne venait les troubler !

Sauf que cette fois, l'adolescent était préparé à leurs manigances. Enfin, autant que possible.

Se redressant à son tour, il les toisa avec dédain. Inclinant faussement pensivement la tête sur le côté, comme pour jauger si ses adversaires méritaient qu'il se salisse les mains, il s'appliqua à leur dédier son plus beau sourire de sale gosse, absolument pas perturbé pour un sou. L'avantage de savoir moduler ses expressions à volonté et puis, il adorait agacer ses ennemis. Hélas, à part un haussement de sourcils intrigué, les Hiverax ne pipèrent mots, rangés les uns à côté des autres, leur seule présence ayant comme un petit quelque chose d'impressionnant. Peut-être parce qu'ils restaient parfaitement sereins.

– Tiens tiens, on dirait bien que cette mission va être plus enrichissante que je ne le croyais, ricana Zane, croisant les bras en se remettant droit, un pied nonchalamment posé en avant de son corps.

– Nous nous rencontrons enfin, Zane, clamèrent de concert les trois frères.

_Une petite minute, ils connaissent mon nom, les frangins ?! Pas étonnant qu'ils soient si sûrs d'eux._

Sauf que fort peu de personnes, sur cette Terre, étaient au courant de son identité. Si les Hiverax ne faisaient pas partie des monastèriens tout en étant combattants, le choix se restreignait plus encore. Hélas, Lokar faisait partie de ces quelques personnes, versées dans le kaïru.

– Et vous, vous êtes les Hiverax, déclara-t-il à son tour en haussant les épaules.

Des yeux s'écarquillant une fraction de seconde, sans que ne s'efface le sourire narquois, fut le seul signe que Zane réussit à surprendre ses adversaires. Une équanimité des plus énervante !

– Je suppose qu'une association pour mettre à bas le Redakaï ne vous tente guère ? fit l'adolescent, par acquis de conscience – mais au fond, il n'y crut pas une seconde.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Le bref avancement de Nexus alerta Zane une fraction de seconde avant l'attaque.

– Frappe infernale ! clama l'Hiverax aux yeux écarlates, sans se départir de son sourire.

L'entièreté de son bras fut parcourue par de fins éclairs rouges, presque transparents, avant qu'une boule d'un noir qui s'allongea ne jaillisse de la paume ouverte, jusqu'à former… Zane avait-il bien vu comme la représentation d'un crâne, entourée d'une traîne évoquant de la lave nuageuse, aussi étrange soit cette comparaison ?! Quand l'attaque frappa l'eau de la rizière, plusieurs mètres devant l'adolescent s'étant mis hors de portée d'un bond en arrière, un mur immatériel composé de noir et de rouge s'éleva, retombant en soulevant une chape de poussière âcre. Protégeant ses yeux en relevant l'ourlet de sa cape devant son visage, le temps que les effets de l'attaque se dissipent, Il dut se rendre à l'évidence.

Même en restant à sa place, la frappe ne l'aurait guère heurté, se contentant de le secouer avec ses répercussions. Les Hiverax osaient lui donner un avertissement de leur propre puissance ?!

Plus que jamais, Zane regretta de ne pas pouvoir leur infliger une cuisante correction, histoire de leur prouver qu'ils eurent tort de le sous-estimer aussi grossièrement !

– Dis donc, marmonna-t-il, ses yeux observant avec prudence la prochaine offensive des combattants, c'est moi, le seul spécialiste des coups bas et des attaques en traître.

Ces impudents eurent l'audace de lui rirent au nez de concert, poings plaqués contre les hanches !

– Et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, Zane, rétorquèrent-ils avec assurance.

Une bonne petite « fureur Radikors » en pleine face, et ils cesseraient de… Bien sûr que non, soupira-t-il mentalement. Rien ne pourrait effacer leurs sourires si condescendants, il le savait.

– Puisque je suis obligé de tenir le rôle du moralisateur, déclara-t-il, foudroyant ses ennemis du regard (ce qui n'eut, une nouvelle fois, aucun effet comment pouvait-il énerver ces fichus Hiverax, comme il le faisait habituellement, s'ils gardaient un tel flegme ?!), je peux savoir la raison de cette agression caractérisée ?

Garder un calme apparent dans de telles conditions se révéla être un exercice des plus délicats. En particulier quand le X-Reader le démangeait de larder les environs d'attaques kaïru.

– Te voilà bien bavard, railla Vexus. Pas assez concentré peut-être ? Souffle de brume !

Répondant à son appel, un épais brouillard, comme composé de circonvolutions mouvantes, se précipita à une vitesse folle sur l'adolescent. Face à une attaque si rapide, seule une attaque verte, les plus véloces, pouvait être invoquée suffisamment rapidement pour la contrer.

– Coup de fouet à énergie ! cria-t-il, un peu plus aigu qu'à son habitude à cause de la surprise.

Entourant son poignet, la lanière qui se forma suite à son exclamation suivit le mouvement de son bras, que l'adolescent lança en avant. S'élevant brièvement dans les airs, elle s'abattit dans un claquement sec sur la brume, la séparant en deux parties distinctes tout en la ralentissant. Un nouveau geste bref horizontal, et le fouet s'enroula en divisant les parties ainsi distinctes, les dispersant maintenant que rien ne les retenaient.

– Bien, à mon tour d'attaquer ! Je serais curieux de voir ce que vous ferez face à la Fureur Radikors, siffla-t-il tandis que sa précédente attaque se dissipait.

Il ne se rappela que trop tard dans sa vision, cette attaque fut suivie d'un cuisant échec !

Malheureusement, tout se déroula comme il le craignait. Jaillissant de ses yeux dans un éclat rouge, le faisceau se dirigea droit vers les Hiverax… qui n'esquissèrent pas un geste pour s'écarter. L'aura éblouissante le força à plisser les paupières, ne parvenant à distinguer comment ces maudits triplés contrèrent l'un de ses plus puissant X-Drive. Quand la luminosité lui permit de scruter à nouveau la scène, non seulement les trois frères se tenaient toujours debout sur leurs jambes, sans paraître le moins du monde ébranlés, mais ils se permirent d'éclater d'un rire presque… condescendant.

– Désolé mais tu n'as aucune chance de nous vaincre, déclara Hexus comme une évidence.

Zane avait beau le savoir, l'entendre dire de vive voix ne lui fit pas plus plaisir. Scellant ses lèvres pour ne pas laisser une exclamation surprise franchir leur barrière, il opta pour une autre approche, la colère faisant trembler ses poings serrés. Il n'était pas destiné à la défaite permanente, plutôt mourir !

– Peut-être, mais je ne vais pas me prier d'essayer, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Se transformer en Bruteron ne l'aiderait pas dans sa situation, au contraire, il devait conserver le maximum d'énergie pour la suite. Mais s'il s'arrangeait pour surprendre un minimum les Hiverax, il gagnerait beaucoup, bien plus que dans sa vision !

Ramenant ses pieds l'un contre l'autre, il plia les doigts, ne laissant que son index et son majeur collé l'un contre l'autre devant son visage concentré. D'accord, son kaïru intérieur n'était pas des plus développé, mais il pouvait… Coupant court ses réflexions, il fit un large geste de la main, un faisceau jaillissant de ses doigts dépliés, plus petits que quand il se servait de sa paume entière. Pas la peine de faire s'écrouler les rizières non plus dans la manœuvre. Visant le rebord compacté du plateau supérieur, à hauteur des Hiverax, l'eau qu'il contenait s'échappa par l'ouverture ainsi créée. Poussant un peu plus loin sa concentration, Zane dirigea toute cette masse pour qu'elle se jette sur l'équipe des triplés en une marée malodorante, les poussant seulement à tourner la tête sans qu'ils ne se poussent, encore une fois.

Profitant de cette courte diversion, il se déplaça en utilisant son hyper-vitesse, se retrouvant derrière l'équipe de triplés. Estimant leur position relative, il plaça sa main sur le X-Reader de Lokar, le temps d'en récupérer de l'énergie, avant de diriger un faisceau violet-pourpre vers les combattants adverses.

La fumée se dissipant, il s'autorisa enfin un rictus satisfait, toisant les deux Hiverax pris au piège dans sa bulle d'énergie. Réajustant sa position pour se mettre en défense, il fit face au dernier restant, Nexus. Perdre en duel restait moins humiliant qu'une défaite écrasante face à une équipe complète, de son avis.

Sauf que le jeune homme, au lieu d'être mortellement sérieux en constatant la diminution des effectifs de son équipe, se contenta de lui lancer un regard interloqué, accompagné de ses frères. Néanmoins, s'ils semblèrent revoir leur opinion de sa personne à la hausse, ils ne parurent guère inquiet.

– Tu fais preuve d'une résistance admirable, consentit à déclarer Hexus au travers de la paroi l'emprisonnant, constatant au passage son élasticité. Tout comme nous apprécions tes tentatives de nous intimider, mais sache que tous tes efforts sont voués à l'échec.

Tentatives de les intimider ? Comme s'il s'agissait d'un spectacle ?

Alors qu'il se trouvait sur le point de laisser la bonde à sa colère – et tant pis pour son plan ! –, les trois Hiverax rapprochèrent leurs index de la surface lisse, luisant de son aura violacée. Le bout de leurs phalanges s'illumina d'une petite boule blanche. Un chuintement siffla dans l'air, jusqu'à en devenir insupportable. Par réflexe, l'adolescent releva ses mains gantées comme pour en recouvrir ses oreilles, sa fierté se rappelant à son souvenir au dernier moment pour les laisser à mi-chemin, à demi-ouvertes tandis qu'il fixait les Hiverax.

Quand il crut ne plus parvenir à supporter ce son ignoble, la bulle retenant Hexus et Vexus explosa sous ses yeux. Un instant, elle vibrait sous l'assaut des frères, et la seconde d'après, un bref éclat agressant ses pupilles l'aveuglait tout aussi promptement, distinguant les parois de sa création se distordre avant de s'évanouir, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

– Ceci réglé, ricana Nexus, revenant se poster près de ses équipiers, Spirales de confusion !

Sa bouche s'ouvrit démesurément, une vrille en jaillissant, grandissant à mesure qu'elle prenait de la vitesse, d'un bleu plus sombre que la nuit elle-même, d'autres spirales plus petites et plus claires se répartissant sur toute sa surface. Trop lent à réagir, Zane vit l'attaque l'engloutir dans une marée se pressant contre les reliefs du paysage, les brouillant au point qu'il ne vit plus que des formes brouillées autour de lui. Gémissant de douleur, il porta les deux mains à ses tempes, reculant en titubant. Par la Source, son crâne allait finir par éclater ! Tout se brouilla, se fondant dans un brouillard de plus en plus indistinct au sein duquel il ne parvenait plus à se repérer, une pression intolérable cognant contre les parois de son crâne, transformant ses pensées en un tourbillon l'emportant dans ses bras comme une toupie.

Comment une attaque aussi ignoble pouvait-elle avoir été créée ? Quoique, en connaissant le caractère retors de Lokar, cela n'aurait dû l'étonner qu'à demi. Car enfin, il s'agissait bien de kaïru obscur.

Un genou à terre, seul moyen de ne pas finir face contre sol au train où disparaissait dangereusement son équilibre, il haleta, mobilisant toute sa volonté pour ne pas se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il n'arriverait jamais à supporter une seconde de plus cette torture !

Hurlant en lui, il sentait que _ça_ s'agitait, encore, susurrant à son oreille qu'avec sa force ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de ces misérables combattants, tout juste bon à se prosterner à ses pieds. Pas tant une véritable parole, comme un murmure chantonnant juste derrière lui, si proche qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir en distinguer la forme s'il se retournait très légèrement. Tant de promesses, frappant de concert avec les spirales infernales de Nexus comme pour en amplifier les effets, que Zane peinait à enfermer à triple tour au fond de son esprit, comme à son habitude, réduisant la voix à un bourdonnement à peine perceptible.

_Non, pas une voix ! Ce serait lui accorder une existence ! Juste une sensation, une impression erronée !_

Si insistante pourtant… Puisque le X-Reader de Lokar ne lui apportait pas la puissance nécessaire pour mettre à bas tous ses ennemis, il devait lui faire confiance… Renoncer à tous ses efforts des années passées pour la remiser dans son inconscient, juste… lui laisser le contrôle un instant.

_Mensonge ! Un instant qui deviendra une éternité, si je ne reprends pas ma place !_

Pourquoi cette maudite attaque kaïru durait tant de temps ?! Elle aurait pu ne durer que quelques secondes, l'adolescent éprouverait malgré tout l'impression de supporter sa pression des heures durant.

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, Zane poussa un hurlement de rage, se redressant de toute sa hauteur. La colère guidant ses gestes, son bras, posé près de sa jambe, s'éleva en un ample mouvement vers le haut.

Aussitôt, le brouillard bleuté se dissipa, ne lui laissant qu'un léger vertige laissant ses jambes encore mal assurées. Pourtant, il ne se réjouit guère de cette petite victoire, pas plus que de l'air, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur confrontation, réellement surpris qu'arboraient les Hiverax. À la lisière de sa conscience, il la sentait, plus proche de lui que jamais, ne le quittant pas entièrement. L'impression de contrefaçon liée à son kaïru intérieur, se collant étroitement à sa peau, laissant dans son sillage une saleté invisible, immatérielle, peut-être inexistante, mais pourtant clairement ressentie.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'autres signes pour comprendre que ce n'était pas l'énergie issue de l'appareil de Lokar qui lui permit de se défaire de l'influence des Hiverax. Serrant les dents, à deux doigts de vomir de dégoût, et de la flopée apporté par _ça_, Zane résista à l'envie de fermer les paupières pour se concentrer uniquement sur soi-même. Dans la foulée, il invoqua un « vortex de Lokar », qu'il projeta avec l'énergie du désespoir sur les Hiverax, sans prendre la peine de vérifier s'il avait touché ses cibles.

La sueur coulant le long de son front, il passa la langue sur ses lèvres soudainement desséchées. Il ne fallait pas perdre le contrôle ! Censurer l'inquiétude, l'incertitude se pressant sur ses barrières mentales !

_Retrouver la maîtrise de soi, à tout prix ! Allons, tu as déjà fait ça ! Pas de sentiments, juste des réactions !_

Et ne surtout pas penser à Zair, pas en ce moment, pas alors que sa sœur faisait partie des plus grandes inconnues de l'équation de sa vie en ce moment. Impossible de prédire ses réactions, et…

Le rire des Hiverax, toujours debout au milieu d'un nuage de poussière tourbillonnant autour de leur silhouettes assurées, le ramena au présent. S'il pensait presque apprécier les sonorités moqueuses sortant de leurs bouches, particulièrement en ce moment, il se serait interrogé sur sa santé mentale.

Un rire, rapidement étranglé, jaillit de sa gorge. Parce que sans ça il n'avait aucune questions à se poser ?

Deux doigts sur la temps, les Hiverax le scrutait de leurs regards inquisiteurs, avant que Vexus et Hexus ne se mettent à hocher la tête, comme pour répondre muettement à leur frère.

Une communication mentale ? Alors comme ça, le solitaire ne lui mentait guère ?

– Feu obscur ! clamèrent trois bouches au même instant, ne le laissant pas s'appesantir sur cette constatation.

À peine Zane put-il tourner le regard vers ses adversaires. Deux X-Drives appartenant aux Hiverax, la « terre obscure » et le « feu de l'ombre », se combinèrent, pour former un cataclysme de nuances rouge et émeraude, se précipitant droit vers l'adolescent.

Le souffle de l'attaque venant le heurter de plein fouet, Zane se retrouva balayé, effectuant un vol plané se terminant brutalement quand sa bouche se retrouva emplie d'un liquide épais, affreusement salé, signe qu'il venait de tomber nez en premier dans une rizière, deux étages plus bas.

Le ciel retrouva son apparence plombé, signe que la bataille venait de se terminer abruptement. Profitant de ce que sa cape lui fournissait comme écran, l'E-Teens cracha discrètement le liquide emplissant son palais, grognant de frustration. Perdre face aux Hiverax… C'était pire encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé !

Prenant appui sur ses pieds, il prit une petite seconde pour vérifier avoir le contrôle total de sa personne. Soupirant de soulagement, il constata que la présence tapie au fond de son esprit se trouvait de nouveau sous contrôle, derrière les barrières mentales qu'il s'efforçait de bâtir jour après jour, colmatant les brèches dès que nécessaire. Cependant, il la sentait comme glisser le long des protections, n'attendant qu'une faille, un moment d'inattention, pour tenter, encore, sa chance.

Épuisé autant par le combat, que par sa lutte avec sa propre personne, il resta un instant courbé, poings serrés. Ces affrontements mentaux devenaient de pire en pire… Avec un peu de chance, les Hiverax prendrait cela comme de la fureur crispant ses muscles – ce qui ne serait pas tant erroné, à la réflexion –, ou le résultat de leur attaque dévastatrice. Décidément, ce n'étaient pas des débutants !

– Vous m'avez peut-être battu cette fois-ci, siffla l'adolescent (une fois certain de tenir sur ses pieds sans risquer de s'étaler, il acheva de se redresser dans un mouvement sec, brandissant le poing à l'attention des Hiverax), mais je reviendrais, et croyez-moi je vous ferais passer l'envie de rire ! termina-t-il avec verve.

Peu désireux de supporter plus longtemps les trois frères, il tourna les talons, sautant d'un bond au bas des plateaux, avant de continuer sa course en quelques sauts prudents. Habituellement, il se serait arrangé pour disparaître dans le lointain en deux ou trois poussées, mais cette fois, il désirait à la fois ne pas prendre de risque, encore affaibli par la lutte menée quelques instants plus tôt, et rester dans les parages pour mettre à exécution la suite de son plan. La partie sur laquelle ses coéquipiers se montraient les plus réticents.

Une fois certain de se trouver hors de vue, Zane se déplaça à l'abri d'un épais tronc à l'écorce rugueuse râpant ses vêtements déjà bien trempés. Ôtant sa cape, il l'essora vigoureusement, observant avec dépit les longs filaments d'énergie kaïru scintillant monter vers les cieux, avant de redescendre en trois colonnes vers les X-Readers des Hiverax. Laisser une telle quantité entre les mains de ces satanés triplés…

Rarement il eut autant haï l'une de ses visions !

Sortant son propre appareil de sa pochette, il consulta l'écran de détection du kaïru. Sourit quand il vit que l'importante source récoltée par les Hiverax agissait comme un radar, lui indiquant la direction à suivre pour pister la mystérieuse équipe. Sa journée ne serait peut-être pas complètement perdue après tout !

À condition de se dépêcher, songea-t-il. Une fois le kaïru confiée au Maître des Hiverax, il ne serait plus repérable par son appareil, ni par aucun autre d'ailleurs, sauf s'il rejoignait une immense quantité d'énergie.

Il était plus que temps de se mettre en route, conclut l'adolescent, passant une main humide dans ses épais cheveux bleu clair. De nouveau, il prit une impulsion, s'élevant rapidement dans les airs, vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il ne risquait pas de se faire repérer par les triplés.

Intrigué, il baissa le regard. Ne venait-il pas de voir plusieurs silhouettes surgir des hautes herbes, juste avant qu'il ne les perde de vue à force de s'éloigner ? Pas Ekayon quand même ?!

Ne voyant rien d'autre lui prouvant la présence d'autres combattants, il pencha pensivement la tête sur le côté, se désintéressant de la question. Penser que quelqu'un assista à sa défaite le dérangeait profondément, mais d'autres préoccupations attendaient qu'il se charge d'elles. Et puis, il avait probablement subit une illusion d'optique, ou autre bêtise de ce genre provoquée par un ou deux traumatisme crânien.

Éclatant d'un rire amer destiné aux cieux, il continua sa route sans se retourner.

Il avait rendez-vous avec son destin, et ce monsieur ne supportait guère les retards.

µµµ

Remontant furtivement les couloirs au sol faits de lattes de bois léger, aux couleurs devenues sombres patinées par de nombreuses chaussures et leurs allées-et-venues au sein du monastère, Ekayon s'arrêta à un croisement, vérifiant l'absence de toute présence autre que la sienne. Satisfait de constater être parfaitement seul, il reprit sa progression, les sens aux aguets. Certes, il savait pertinemment que Maître Atoch se montrerait des plus insatisfait s'il devinait les intentions de son élève, mais trop de mystères planaient dans l'air pour que le solitaire puisse les ignorer. Le Redakaï ne se montrant guère décidé à éclairer sa lanterne, autant aller chercher les réponses par lui-même. Le livre confié par son mentor soigneusement mis à l'abri des yeux indiscrets, il se sentait l'esprit tranquille pour rendre une petite visite aux Radikors.

D'un autre côté, il eut bien l'envie d'explorer directement la cachette de Maître Baoddaï (pour cela, il n'en revenait pas que Zane ait si facilement accepté de lui dévoiler son emplacement pour autant, il ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde), profitant de l' absence de la présence du propriétaire des lieux dans ses pénates. Mais résister à l'envie de jeter un œil à l'avancée des travaux de la forteresse, titillant ainsi sans qu'il ne le sache l'irascible extraterrestre ? Il ne s'appelait pas Jésus non plus !

D'ailleurs, quelque chose continuait à l'interpeller dans cette discussion précédemment déroulée avec l'adolescent. Zane dit qu'il fallait créer une protection kaïru contre le bruit, n'est-ce pas ? En omettant qu'il ne voyait pas comment un simple étudiant de Baoddaï pouvait bien posséder ce savoir-faire, le solitaire hésitait à demander quelle était la procédure à adopter, sans pour autant éveiller ses soupçons, et en supposant être capable d'utiliser son kaïru intérieur à un tel niveau… Eh bien sinon, il ferait un boucan d'enfer à l'autre bout du monastère, autant pour faire diversion que masquer le bruit de ses manigances !

Captant le frottement de semelles arpentant le bois, le combattant solitaire se fondit dans les ombres du couloir adjacent. Des bruits de bavardages lui parvinrent ensuite, des voix aiguës inhérentes à l'enfance, qui depuis quelques temps lui donnait irrésistiblement envie de s'enfuir à cause de la flopée de questions qu'elles entraînaient sur sa blessure ! Que les Taïro fouillent le monastère à sa recherche, tiens !

– Je ne sais pas, je suppose qu'il est gardé avec les autres reliques récupérées par Maître Baoddaï, fit la voix de Djia, chef de l'équipe des novices de Baoddaï.

En kimono violet, elle passa devant Ekayon sans le voir, triturant inconsciemment les deux courtes couettes de sa rousse chevelure particulièrement claire. Plissant le nez, signe qu'elle réfléchissait attentivement à un problème, elle tapota sa joue, là où de petites taches de rousseur s'étalaient le long d'une ligne imaginaire, avant de refermer brièvement ses paupières sur ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise.

– De toute façon, reprit cette voix la voix de Balistar, son coéquipier, c'est normal que notre Maître ne nous dise pas où se trouve les plus puissants, et donc dangereux, artefacts pris à Lokar.

Métisse à la peau claire, le garçon était plutôt petit, aux cheveux châtain chocolat si courts qu'ils formait seulement un duvet sur son crâne. Ses yeux marrons dévisagèrent sa chef d'équipe, comme pour la convaincre du bien-fondé de sa déclaration, au cas où elle déciderait que le Redakaï faisait une erreur.

– Tant mieux, s'exclama vivement Apecks, se frottant les bras en observant les couloirs d'un air inquiet. Vous imaginez s'il se trouvait au monastère, comment Lokar lancerait une offensive mortelle pour récupérer son bien ? Il ne le laisserait jamais aux mains de ses ennemis…

– Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, rétorqua Djia en prenant une pose de conquérante, même si c'était le cas, nous le repousserions en lui bottant les fesses, histoire de lui montrer qui sont les meilleurs !

– Hum, n'oublie pas qu'il était le Maître du Mal, tempéra Balistar en tapotant l'épaule de sa comparse.

– Justement ! Qui vous dit que le Gant de Lokar n'est pas caché quelque part entre ces murs, et que lui il le sait, et qu'il est vivant, et qu'il reviendra le chercher quand personne ne s'y attendra, et…

– Calme-toi, Apecks, soupira la jeune fille. Arrête d'avoir sans arrêt peur !

Plus conciliant, Balistar vint entourer les épaules de son camarade de son bras.

– T'en fais pas, Maître Baoddaï l'a caché en lieu sûr, et sûrement pas ici, sinon nos X-Readers détecteraient sans problème sa présence. Donc Lokar aussi, sauf que jamais il n'a essayé de récupérer son gant.

– Sauf si notre Maître (sans que les novices n'en eurent conscience, Ekayon tira exagérément la langue pour s'empêcher de soupirer. Ces gamins pouvaient-ils placer trois phrases sans coller du « Maître » à toutes les sauces ?) a réussi à fabriquer une cache bloquant notre perception du kaïru ! Et surtout, celle des X-Readers !

Repartant sur un long et alambiqué débat sur les éléments pouvant, ou non, dissimuler la présence de puissante relique pourtant juste sous leurs nez, les enfants disparurent dans un ensemble de pépiements passionnés qui attirèrent un sourire compatissant chez le solitaire. Le Gant de Lokar, hein ? Aussi jeunes, et s'intéressant déjà aux reliques les plus protégées par le Redakaï ? Soit ils deviendraient de véritables perles du kaïru, soit Maître Baoddaï devrait prendre garde à contrôler leur soif de pouvoir !

En tout cas, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que les Taïro viendraient le gaver de questions cent fois reformulées sur sa blessure et celui la lui ayant infligée, jusqu'à se faire chasser à coups d'invectives !

Patientant encore quelques secondes, il se faufila entre les couloirs désertés et les chambres tout aussi peu occupées, filant précipitamment dans la buanderie quand Mookee sortit en catastrophe de la cuisine pour courir, criant à tue-tête qu'il lui manquait des champignons pour la soupe tant adorée par Maître Kriboff.

Débouchant enfin à l'extérieur de l'édifice, il inspira profondément, emplissant ses poumons d'air pur, savourant la caresse de la brise autrement qu'à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Pourvu que bientôt, son mentor cessera de vouloir l'enfermer à tout prix sous sa couette en prétextant qu'il lui fallait se reposer… Optant pour la forêt, il passa entre les innombrables bonsaïs composant la majorité de la sylve, entrecoupés par moments d'autres espèces que le solitaire ne reconnut pas, sans doute des chênes ou autres érables communs. Parfois, des espèces végétales n'ayant rien à faire ici se développant dans cette contrée de la Chine sans explications, gagnant en une ou deux années l'équivalent d'une année entière de vie. Un « miracle » pour lequel le kaïru, excellent stimulant de la nature quand il n'était pas obscur, ne se trouvait guère étranger. Des récits de Boomer, Ekayon savait que cette énergie bénéfique pouvait accroître de manière spectaculaire la productivité d'une ferme jusque là à peine suffisante pour nourri ses habitants, par exemple.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait de la falaise entourant l'étendue forestière, les frondaisons épaisses s'étendirent, changèrent de formes pour s'assembler en cônes aux branches chargées de longues franges tenant plus du vert d'eau que du topaze typique des arbres des forêts. Traversant les bosquets de résineux se raréfiant crescendo, Ekayon se trouva un instant envahi par la nostalgie. C'était dans pareil endroit, ou du moins similaire, que son Maître le trouva, à peine âgé de douze ans, pour lui annoncer que le kaïru le guida vers l'enfant qu'il était alors. Avant cette période, il ne se souvenait de rien. De sa famille, de son enfance, ou de la raison pour laquelle il batifolait au sein de la forêt, rien ne venait raviver ses souvenirs perdus. Il se fit, avec le temps, à cet état de fait, Maître Atoch ayant en personne échoué à retrouver les parents de son nouvel élève, l'emmenant même avec lui lors de ses tentatives pour découvrir la vérité à ses demandes répétées. Néanmoins, il lui arrivait, par moment, de regretter ce si important trou dans sa mémoire, voir de sombrer dans une sorte de torpeur mélancolique durant laquelle il tentait de forcer son pénible cerveau à lui fournir quelques indices sur sa véritable identité, peinant à se sortir de cet état de langueur lui imposant de trouver une solution, même une bribe d'explications, n'importe quoi ! En vain, jusqu'ici.

D'autres fois, comme maintenant, il observait son passé déchiré avec un semblant de regrets, certes, mais sans en souffrir excessivement, observant sa vie aujourd'hui en songeant que cela pourrait être pire. Après tout, il faisait partie des meilleurs combattants du Redakaï, et se révélait être le plus prometteur élève entraîné par Maître Atoch. Certes, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de désirer en savoir plus sur lui-même.

Descendant promptement la falaise – il n'avait pas envie d'arriver à la forteresse pile au moment où Zane rentrerait de sa mission. Bon, il pourrait toujours venir toquer à sa fenêtre pour le titiller un peu en demandant de plus amples renseignements, seulement cela réduirait sa marge de manœuvre.

À quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, il plongea dans l'eau agréablement fraîche, nageant vigoureusement en larges brasses destinées à produire le moins d'éclaboussures possibles pouvant alerter les résidents du monastère. Une fois hors de portée des remontrances monastèriennes, il pourrait utiliser la nacelle de secours du vaisseau de Maître Atoch, plus petite, moins stable, mais bien plus discrète, pour se rendre au fief des Radikors. Bien sûr, il lui fallait se poser un peu à l'écart, pour ne pas se faire repérer par Zair ou Tekris.

Coup de chance, ou excellente mise en application des techniques de discrétion enseignées par son Maître, personne ne soupçonna l'escapade hors des murs du monastère du jeune homme. Il espérait seulement que les Taïro n'aient pas décidé de venir, durant son absence, lui faire subir une autre de leur séance d'interrogatoire soi-disant informative, et ne découvrent sa chambre vide de tout occupant. Dans ce cas, le solitaire devait trouver une excuse justifiant sa disparition, par précaution. Il doutait que les novices de Baoddaï ne pensent immédiatement à une fugue de sa part, cependant mieux valait prévenir que guérir en parant toute accusation, certes vraie, mais terriblement désavantageuse pour ses possibles entorses aux recommandations de son mentor possiblement futures. Dommage de ne pas posséder deux ou trois anecdotes gênantes pouvant acheter le silence des derniers arrivés dans le cercle restreint des combattants.

Habitué à piloter depuis des années, Ekayon n'eut aucun mal à déverrouiller l'imposant vaisseau grenat en forme d'aile d'oiseau, son profil effilé permettant de parcourir le globe d'un point à l'autre en quelques heures seulement. Pas plus qu'il n'en eut à se faufiler dans la petite nacelle située sur son flanc droit, déclenchant d'une main habituée la procédure de largage. Grâce à l'entraînement spécifique dispensé par Maître Atoch, il aurait pu tout autant employer son kaïru intérieur pour se déplacer d'un lieu à l'autre en plusieurs fois, seulement il voulait économiser son énergie, tout en évitant d'alerter le Redakaï en usant de kaïru dans l'enceinte même d'un édifice abritant pas moins de neuf Maîtres. Le meilleur moyen d'attirer toute l'attention, au lieu de filer discrètement. Il passait volontiers son tour !

Passée la secousse annonçant la séparation de la nacelle du reste de l'appareil, le vol se déroula dans un calme savouré avec avidité par le solitaire, bien qu'il lui soit impossible d'ouvrir une fenêtre dans cette promiscuité enfermée. Impatient de toucher terre, et de voir ce qu'il pourrait découvrir à la forteresse des Radikors, il lui fallut reposer plusieurs les mains sur le volant, en forme de barre noire ondulée en son milieu, pour s'empêcher de tourner avec brusquerie les commandes d'un côté ou de l'autre, dans le seul but de s'occuper pour ne pas penser à ce qui l'obséda tout du long. Aussi ne prêta-t-il aucune attention au paysage défilant devant ses yeux, se contentant de quelques coups d'oeil quand il sentait la température chutait progressivement. Si Maître Atoch ne lui enseigna la technique permettant à son corps de supporter autant les fortes chaleurs que les froids glaciaux, il ignorait combien de couches il porterait par-dessus son T-shirt ! Là encore, aucun autre combattant ne maîtrisait ce bête coup de pouce climatique, puisque leur formation portait davantage sur le travail d'équipe et la recherche du kaïru. En tant que solitaire, Ekayon, plus souvent forcé de rester longuement en des lieux contenant une relique, car couvrant moins de terrain à la fois, devait développer d'autres aptitudes plus spécifiques, privilégiant la vitesse, la discrétion, et l'évitement du combat si possible. Tout comme lui ne maîtrisait toutes les techniques que les Stax héritaient de leur Maître. Un échange qu'il jugeait équitable, bien que pour rien au monde il n'échangerait sa place pour un rôle au sein d'un trio de combattants. Il tenait trop à sa liberté de mouvements, tout en reconnaissant les avantages d'être plusieurs. La preuve, s'il se trouva accompagné de coéquipiers, aurait-il pu prendre sa décision d'espionner la forteresse si facilement ? Assurément que non, conclut-il sans hésitation.

Néanmoins, la morsure du gel manqua faire vaciller sa concentration, indispensable à la maîtrise de sa capacité à supporter des températures extrêmes. Les Radikors devaient être fous pour vouloir vivre dans pareilles conditions ! À moins que leurs lieux de naissance ne leur confère une plus grande résistance.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Le solitaire ne cacha pas un seul instant ses doutes sur la disparition définitive de Lokar, bien que le Maître du Mal n'ait pas remontré signe de vie depuis l'explosion de son repaire. Pour autant, il associait désormais la forteresse de ces contrées inhabitées, sans cesse fouettées par le vent, à l'équipe reprenant la suite de leur prédécesseur, là où les Stax clamait que les lieux appartenaient encore à Lokar. Au même moment, il se demanda comment l'impétueux chef des Radikors s'en sortait face à ses camarades monastèriens les deux équipes durent se rencontrer, depuis le temps qu'elles partirent chacune de leur côté à la recherche de la relique. Juste une simple curiosité, inhabituelle, mais Ekayon aurait tout de même bien voulu avoir la réponse.

Posant les pieds sur la fine couche de neige recouvrant des glaciers aussi meurtriers que les failles apparaissant ici et là sans crier gare, le solitaire se frotta vigoureusement les bras, avant de se mettre en route au pas de course. À force de venir en ces lieux, il connaissait à peu près correctement les pièges naturels formés par cette barrière de glace. Aussi aperçut-il rapidement la silhouette, reconstruite en pointe, du fief des Radikors, seule construction artificielle là où la vie semblait tout bonnement impossible.

S'engageant sur le passage préalablement mémorisé avec soin, car visible seulement au travers des repères choisis par le solitaire, ce dernier se figea, fronçant les sourcils. Se plaquant contre une excroissance montant en ligne presque droite aux contours déchiquetés, il balaya les immensités fouettées par un vent ne cessant jamais tout à fait, plissant un peu plus les paupières quand un tourbillon de paillettes argentées venait occulter brièvement son champ de vision.

Rien ne venait troubler le silence entrecoupé de sifflements rageurs. Pourtant, Ekayon avait bien vu, l'espace d'une seconde, une forme sombre aux mouvements saccadés traverser promptement l'espace entre deux glaciers. D'une manière bien trop proche des marionnettes de cette, comment déjà, ah oui, Adriel.

Sa bonne humeur douchée par une méfiance omniprésente, il se décida à continuer sa progression, comme s'il se trouvait en territoire ennemi. Bon, techniquement, c'était toujours le cas, évidemment, mais cette fois il était presque certain que les extraterrestres, quels qu'ils soient, furent de sortie. Une bonne raison de se montrer prudent.

Cependant, préoccupé par ce qui se passait près de lui, il ne prit pas suffisamment garde à ce qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Là où, habilement camouflée par des mains soucieuses qu'elle ne soit guère repérée, une petite cellule de détection des mouvements, octogonale, émit une brève lumière verdâtre, avant de redevenir aussi immobile que l'objet qu'elle était.

µµµ

– Pinces dévastatrices !

Bien avant de se faire happer par l'attaque, Zair créa deux boucliers d'un bleu céruléen, le premier pour contrer les deux colonnes brutales avides de lui faire perdre le combat, le second au cas où Tekris s'amuserait, comme il avait désagréablement tendance à le faire depuis qu'il s'amusait avec cet X-Drive, chouchou de sa collection, à les faire rebondir contre un mur proche pour venir la frapper sur le côté.

Bien lui en prit. Sans se retourner, elle sentit le choc qui heurta sa protection peu après le premier impact. Avisant la moue dépitée que son coéquipier tentait en vain de cacher – aussi proches devenaient-ils ces derniers temps, personne n'aimait voir son offensive échouer –, elle leva un pouce encourageant.

– Tu avais raison, fit-elle joyeusement, ta manière de créer tes boucliers est des plus efficaces ! Plus que je ne le croyais, pour être honnête.

Bon joueur, Tekris éclata de rire, s'asseyant à côté de ses volumineux brassards de métal couleur acier. Habituellement portés au niveau des poignets, l'adolescent avait tendance à les remiser au fond du placard depuis que la jeune femme, sans réelle arrière-pensée, lui fit remarquer qu'elle le préférait largement sans ces « espèces de menottes gigantesques disgracieuses ». Depuis, elle tentait de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, l'idée que ce ne soit pas le cas l'emplissant au contraire d'un sentiment de chaleur qu'elle ne voulait pas particulièrement analyser.

Tout comme elle essayait de se persuader que le fait que Tekris lui dit, un jour, la préférer sans coiffure haute, n'avait aucun rapport avec sa soudaine préférence des tresses et autres queue-de-cheval basses. Par curiosité, elle tenta, le matin même, de tresser ses cheveux, sur les tempes, en deux fines bandes rejoignant au milieu de l'arrière de son crâne une natte plus épaisse. Si elle jugeait d'après le large sourire du colosse quand il la vit, le résultat était à la hauteur de ses espérances.

– Disons, déclara sentencieusement ce dernier, qu'entre mes mains, les boucliers sont moins résistants.

Un rien d'ostentation ponctuait sa phrase, songea Zair. Avant de comprendre. Il devait s'agir d'une exagération volontaire ! Tekris lui enseignant l'humour terrien, elle avait par moments un peu de mal à reconnaître ses plaisanteries des déclarations sans arrière-pensée.

– Tu as juste besoin d'un peu d'entraînement, souffla-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un sourire lumineux, plus franc que ceux qu'il arborait habituellement. Cela surprenait toujours la jeune femme depuis peu, le moindre compliment de sa part sur les capacités de son coéquipier attirait immanquablement ce genre de réaction, au point que Zane, la veille, lui demanda des plus sérieusement s'il n'était pas victime de crampes régulières et affreusement douloureuses. Évidemment, bêtement, elle crut qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. La trouvant excellente, la jeune femme éclata de rire, sous les regards interloqués des deux garçons, et celui, ravi sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, de Tekris. Avant de se rendre compte que personne ne partageait son hilarité, et qu'elle ne s'éclipse en prétextant quelconque corvée à accomplir. Elle ne se souvenait plus du tout de son excuse, mais à ce moment, seul lui importait de filer en vitesse pour ne pas avoir à répondre en bafouillant aux interrogations qui suivraient obligatoirement.

Ou peut-être ne voulait-elle tout simplement pas admettre son ignorance, peu importait.

– Tu manques seulement d'entraînement, rétorqua-t-elle en tapotant le bout de son nez avant de s'éloigner de nouveau. Je suis sûr que tu es largement capable d'atteindre mon niveau.

– C'est sympa, mais tu sais très bien que des trois Radikors, je suis le moins puissant.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises.

Pourtant, Zair savait qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que la vérité, bien que cela ne signifiait pas que Tekris serait faible. Simplement, moins fort que Zane et elle. Mais elle supportait de moins en moins d'entendre son coéquipier se dévaloriser, même quand il ne faisait qu'énoncer la vérité. Trois jours auparavant, n'avait-elle pas lancé à Zane qu'il se comportait injustement quand il déclara que le colosse devrait se remuer un peu plus durant les entraînements ? Heureusement, l'intéressé ne se trouvait pas présent ce jour-là…

– D'ailleurs, pourquoi m'as-tu montré ta technique, alors que e ne t'ai même pas promis quoi que ce soit en échange ? Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes des Radikors, avoue-le.

– Ça avait l'air de te faire plaisir, répondit simplement l'adolescent.

– Sombre idiot, murmura affectueusement sa comparse.

Un adjectif qui ne vexa pas le moins du monde le colosse, au contraire. Se relevant, il vint la prendre dans ses bras, déposant un petit baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. Soupirant d'aise, Zair posa sa joue contre son torse. Trop petite, elle ne parvenait pas à atteindre sa poitrine, une constatation qui la fit sourire. Autrefois agacée de cet état de fait, elle appréciait aujourd'hui de se dire qu'un garçon costaud se tenait près d'elle, assez fort pour ébranler les murs de la forteresse si elle le lui demandait.

– Un idiot qui te suivra partout, donc il va falloir que tu t'y habitues, rétorqua finalement Tekris.

– C'est une plaisanterie, ça ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre.

Une alarme, non pas assourdissante au point de sonner le tocsin, mais suffisamment forte pour alerter quiconque se tenait à quelques pièces de là, les interrompit. Jurant grossièrement, Zair se dégagea, Tekris lui emboîta le pas. Débouchant dans une pièce encombrée de notes diverses étalées au sol, de cartons contenant une ou deux cellule de leur système de sécurité défectueuse, et de quelques écrans représentant graphiquement la forteresse et ses environs, le colosse la devança, sautant sur la chaise à roulettes se tenant devant ses derniers. Mordillant son ongle du pouce, l'adolescente vint se poster sur sa gauche.

– Il y a du mouvement, à quelques mètres de l'entrée, marmonna Tekris, désignant un point noir sur le fond orangé se déplaçant à une vitesse correspondant à un marcheur.

– Et celui-là ? fit-elle, pointant un second rond, à l'arrière de la forteresse.

Bien plus rapide, celui-ci se divisa rapidement en deux, quatre, puis sept mobiles en mouvements se dirigeant tous droit vers eux.

– Ça, grogna Tekris, ce sont les ennuis qui commencent.

– Qui continue, plutôt, soupira l'adolescente.

L'air sombre, le colosse hocha affirmativement, sans rien ajouter. Ils n'avaient plus rien d'autre à faire, excepté défendre leur lieu de vie.

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

_Les Radikors ne peuvent pas rester tranquilles bien longtemps, hé hé ! Et Ekayon a décidément un karma fort peu avantageux ! En tout cas, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si c'est le cas (ou même si ça ne l'est pas, les critiques constructives sont toujours formatrices), ou si vous avez des questions, et à bientôt pour la suite !_

_Sur ce, bonne journée, soirée !_


	22. Un voile se déchire

**Un voile se déchire**

– Il faut que nous sortions de la forteresse ! À l'intérieur, nous faisons des cibles faciles !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Zair courut jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement quittée quelques minutes auparavant, récupéra son X-Reader, laissé sur une table avoisinante le temps que Tekris lui apprenne comment créer un bouclier sans l'aide du petit appareil, tandis qu'elle continuait sa course vers la porte coulissante menant au couloir.

Pestant contre les coïncidences un peu trop à l'avantage des ennemis des Radikors, l'adolescente ouvrit instinctivement son esprit, cherchant à contacter mentalement Zane.

Au bout du troisième essai teinté d'urgence, elle obtint enfin une réponse. Peu amène, mais cela valait mieux que rien dans la situation présente.

_Je croyais avoir demandé à ne pas être dérangé, sauf __situation__ d'urgence !_ siffla la voix de Zane.

_Justement, c'est le cas, _rétorqua-t-elle,_ la forteresse est attaquée. Sans en avoir la certitude, je pense, vu le nombre, qu'il s'agit des serviteurs d'Adriel, ceux que tu nous as décrit comme ne possédant pas de visage._

À cette évocation, Zair eut grand-peine à ne pas grimacer. Depuis que le chef des Radikors avait fourni la description de ces créatures, elle peinait à croire en la véracité de cette partie. Des humains, voir des extraterrestres manipulés au point de n'être plus que des marionnettes destinées à répondre aux moindres désirs de leur maîtresse, pourquoi pas. Mais devenir défiguré à ce point ? À moins de faire partie d'un peuple pour qui cette particularité est monnaie courante, cela lui semblait difficile à imaginer !

_Quoi ? Combien sont-ils ?_

Toute mauvaise humeur déserta du ton de Zane. Au contraire, rien d'autre n'existait à ce moment précis, que cette menace planant sur sa forteresse. Évidemment, si quelqu'un osait s'en prendre à ses biens, l'adolescent se précipiterait à la rescousse de ses coéquipiers afin de bouter hors de ces murs les impudents.

Pourtant, en ce moment précis, Zair préférerait qu'il continue sa propre mission.

_À vue de nez, cinq ou six. Mais Tekris pense que ce sont seulement les plus proches._

_Très bien, j'arrive. Restez où vous êtes, et tenez vos positions !_

Pile ce qu'elle craignait d'entendre. Restait à le convaincre de ne pas intervenir.

_Non, continue ta mission. Tekris et moi, nous pouvons les repousser._

_Par pitié, cesse ta petite crise d'autorité permanente ! Je l'ai supporté suffisamment longtemps pour avoir les poils qui se hérissent chaque fois que ça te reprend ! Tu ne connais pas la force de ces choses, moi si. Je vais leur régler leur compte avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'apercevoir être impuissants !_

Vexée, Zair laissa une petite moue déformer les traits de son visage, pinçant les lèvres. Comment ça, une petite crise d'autorité ?! Non mais il s'entendait le Zane parfois ? Bon, d'accord, durant un petit moment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de contester la majeure partie des ordres de son chef d'équipe, mais de là à se faire traiter de la sorte, il y avait une marge !

_Peut-être, mais tu nous en as assez parlé pour que nous nous méfiions correctement d'elles. Et puis, c'est toi qui as insisté pour aller en mission en solo, contre nos avis, alors mène-la au moins à bien, histoire de nous prouver que tu avais raison !_

_La donne a changé, et vous avez besoin d'aide !_ protesta Zane, grinçant mentalement des dents._ Rien ne dit qu'Adriel ne se trouve pas dans les parages !_

Un son très désagréable, qu'il aurait pu épargner à sa coéquipière s'il le voulait vraiment…

_Alors, achève rapidement ta mission. Tu sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire._

Encore un effort, et elle pourrait l'entendre crier de frustration à travers leur lien ! Ceci dit, l'adolescente percevait clairement l'hésitation de son vis-à-vis à couper la communication, pour revenir à la forteresse sans demander l'avis de personne. Faire appel à la raison de Zane n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée…

_D'accord, _marmonna-t-il cependant. _Mais tu me le paieras, ce coup-là !_

Soupirant de soulagement – après tout, il pouvait donc encore se raisonner ! –, Zair laissa la pression retomber, juste ce qu'il fallait pour laisser claires ses capacités de réflexion.

_Dès que j'ai fini ici, je viens !_ prévint malgré tout l'adolescent. _Et, au fait, bonne chance._

_Toi aussi,_ souffla-t-elle, surprise.

Seul témoin de la colère de l'adolescent d'avoir accepté si facilement, elle le sentit fermer sans préambule son esprit, la laissant terriblement seule au creux de sa tête. Mais pas dans le monde physique.

Un peu plus en arrière résonnèrent les claquements indiquant que son coéquipier venait de suivre son exemple. Jugeant, au son de ses bottes, avoir plusieurs mètres d'avance, l'adolescente laissa échapper malgré elle un soupir soulagé. Savoir garder l'avantage de la vitesse, exactement comme elle s'y attendait, lui assurait de bien faire face à son Tekris, et pas à un corps prenant son apparence, et se conduisant plus ou moins imparfaitement comme lui.

Étrangement, et contrairement à l'avis de Zane sur ce sujet, elle resta persuadée que jamais plus le colosse ne se laisserait prendre une seconde fois au terrible piège ourdit par Teos, quelques mois auparavant. D'abord, pour une raison purement technique : le contrôle mental issu du kaïru de Thiers fonctionnait beaucoup moins bien une fois la cible avertie et sur ses gardes. Tekris refusant même l'idée de tomber une seconde fois dans un tel piège, les chances qu'une telle chose se reproduise restaient terriblement minces. Surtout si, tel que le laissait penser les récents évènements, les capacités de l'ennemi penchaient davantage pour la possession que la destruction mentale. Une différence certes minime, mais cependant existante. De toute façon, les Maîtres du Dôme s'arrangeaient pour que ne vive jamais longtemps toute personne pouvant potentiellement, un jour ou l'autre, les plier à sa volonté… Ce qui, dans la situation actuelle, était des plus appréciable, il fallait le reconnaître elle ignorait totalement dans quelle mesure le colosse, ou elle-même, seraient capables de résister à une pression mentale importante induite par un pouvoir spécifique. Expérience qu'elle ne souhaitait nullement tenter, par ailleurs, songea-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Mais dans ce cas, personne ne serait à l'abri d'un tel pouvoir, et Tekris n'aurait pas à se retrouver unique cible de la colère de son chef d'équipe. Ironiquement, Zane pourrait bien être la seule personne à ne pas se faire manipuler par un tel don… mais en plongeant de plein fouet dans sa propre folie.

Un lourd frisson glaça son échine, et elle dut produire un puissant effort pour repousser le plomb qui semblait tenter de prendre le contrôle de ses jambes. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à pareille catastrophe, voyons, se morigéna-t-elle. Ma fille, d'autre problèmes autrement plus urgents t'attendent !

Alors, pourquoi ce satané mauvais pressentiment semblait-il si étroitement chevillé à son corps ?! Voyons, à quoi pensait-elle juste avant ? Ah oui, Tekris.

La seconde raison se révélait des plus personnelles. Zair voulait croire que Tekris ne lui ferait jamais de mal, et s'efforcerait de la protéger de son mieux, comme il le lui faisant, depuis récemment, comprendre à demi-mots. Pour sa part, Zair laissait plus que largement sous-entendre qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne pour veiller sur elle, s'attirant immanquablement un regard dubitatif, quand le colosse ne faisant pas mine de ne pas comprendre le double sens de son discours. À moins qu'il ne le saisisse, justement, pas à chaque fois ? À force d'évoluer au sein de non-dits et de faux-semblants, Zair se laissait atteindre par une légère paranoïa… Qui prenait déjà possession de Zane depuis un bon moment, hélas.

Son frère, encore un problème à peine émergé, qu'elle ignorait comment gérer, ou au minimum surmonter. Encore ce gouffre presque infranchissable entre eux, ce vide rempli de rancœur, erreurs et maladresses ancrées profondément en eux.

Les iris vert pâle dévièrent vers le colosse, toujours en arrière bien qu'il s'échinait à la rattraper. Imperceptiblement (mieux valait ne pas le vexer, ou heurter l'ego masculin qui parfois, se révélait des plus étranges, à ressurgir aux moments les plus improbables), elle ralentit la cadence en dépit de l'urgence de la situation, afin de le laisser remonter à sa hauteur en quelques foulées. Mouais… Mieux valait pour elle ne pas oublier que Tekris possédait de très longues jambes, capables de tenir la cadence quand elle ne produisait plus d'efforts. Pourtant, au lieu de se remettre à calculer de quelle façon pourrait-elle parer au plus efficace ce désavantage physique, elle s'en sentit rassérénée, plus encore quand il lui sourit à son tour, comme ravi de réussir à se tenir à ses côtés.

Oui, avec Tekris pour la soutenir, lui conférer une force prenant source dans sa volonté, Zair se sentait enfin en droit, et surtout osait envisager, de jeter une passerelle par-dessus le ravin la séparant de Zane. Au lieu de chercher à retrouver une complicité et un passé perdus, pourquoi ne pas en créer de nouveaux avec son frère ? Enfin, demi-frère, mais elle ne prêtait guère attention à de telles considérations pourtant rabâchées sans cesse tout du long de son enfance. Même père, des mères différentes, quelle importance au fond ? Au diable les principes que tant tentèrent d'inculquer au fond de son crâne, en la croyant plus malléable que Zane ! Dans un sens, ce n'était pas entièrement faux… Plus jeune, et plus crédule, l'adolescente se serait sûrement autrefois fait prendre au piège des attentes et « grands espoirs » fondés en sa personne… S'il n'y avait pas eu Averitia. Génitrice de Zane, plus calculatrice encore que son enfant aujourd'hui, qui décida de tout faire pour que les deux Radikors se lient d'amitié. En espérant pouvoir, par la suite, s'en servir à son avantage. Un plan qui échoua lamentablement, mais qui permit à Zair de garder un certain recul. Qui se révéla, quelques temps plus tard, des plus profitable.

– Attends un peu ! s'époumona Tekris, sur sa droite. Laisser la forteresse sans surveillance, c'est un peu la leur offrir sur un plateau d'argent, non ? Nous dehors, les machins qui nous attendent dehors auront le champ libre pour prendre possession des lieux, et nous empêcher de rentrer à l'intérieur !

Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée de la chambre à coucher de Zair, ils ralentirent, cette dernière mordillant nerveusement sa langue d'impatience devant l'insupportable lenteur à laquelle le battant coulissait. Elle savait pourtant que sa vitesse ne changeait nullement, pourtant, elle eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'écoula entre le moment où elle glissa sa main sur le métal, et celui où elle put enfin s'engouffrer dans ses pénates.

– Alors, autant faire en sorte qu'ils n'entrent pas, rétorqua-t-elle.

Écartant sans ménagement les papiers encombrant le plateau de son bureau, l'adolescente manqua pester entre ses dents. Par les Six, pourquoi était-ce toujours dans ces moments critiques que l'on ne retrouvait plus ses affaires ? Elle fut pourtant certaine d'avoir posé ce satané machin dans le coin !

Remarquant son manège, Tekris haussa un sourcil interrogateur, reprenant son souffle.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches ?

– Une sorte de figurine, un dragon enroulé autour d'une épée, répondit machinalement Zair.

Soupirant contre sa maladresse, elle s'autorisa à lever les yeux au ciel. Fallait-il être niaise pour balancer des informations cruciales avec un tel naturel, à gifler ! Et Zane qui souhaitait la plus grande discrétion par rapport à ses découvertes ! Voilà qu'elle laissait leur coéquipier fouiller ses affaires sans prendre de précautions… Ceci dit, le temps pressait, et Tekris avait toute sa confiance il suffirait de demander le secret.

– Non mais c'est quoi tout ça, souffla l'extraterrestre. Tout un tas de papier dans plein de langues différentes, et ça alors ? Des traductions ? Tu traduis ce qui est écrit sur ces machins ?

– Dis donc, tu n'as jamais appris que c'est très mal élevé de fouiller dans les affaires d'une fille ? Si tu veux en savoir plus, t'auras qu'à demander à Zane (mordant sa lèvre pour étouffer un rire quand elle imagina la scène, Zair évita de penser à ce qu'il se passerait si Tekris suivait réellement son « conseil »). Je la tiens, finit-elle, brandissant triomphalement la petite statuette en question.

Descendant du meuble sur lequel elle grimpa, au cas où, dans son désordre organisé le petit objet se retrouverait coincé entre le mur et le bois massif (une intuition qui se révéla, justement, correcte), elle prit la main que Tekris lui tendait pour l'aider.

– Alors, où en sont les envahisseurs à ton avis ? questionna-t-elle à tout hasard. Revenir jusqu'à la salle de contrôle risque de nous prendre pas mal de temps précieux. Trop, conclut-elle en repartant dans le couloir.

– Exact, confirma Tekris. C'est pour ça que j'ai installé sur mon X-Reader (tout en parlant, il tira ledit appareil de la pochette reposant contre sa cuisse droite, maintenant qu'il ne portait plus ses énormes manchons l'abritant auparavant) un système pour relier les appareils de sécurité de la forteresse au mien.

Sa compagne laissa échapper un petit sifflement appréciateur, assez impressionnée.

– Pas mal. J'ignorais que tu as ce genre de compétences.

– Bah, ce n'est rien de très compliqué en fait, il m'a suffit de relier le signal à la fois à l'ordinateur, et à mon X-Reader, comme ça ce qui est repéré par les détecteurs de mouvement s'affichent sur les deux écrans.

– D'accord, je serais des plus heureuse de t'entendre me raconter de quelle façon tu as appris à faire un truc pareil dans quelques heures, mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais surtout savoir si nous devons bouter hors de notre chez-nous une bande de lemmings, coupa la jeune femme.

Loin d'elle l'envie d'être malpolie simplement, elle connaissait suffisamment les hommes pour savoir, et tout particulièrement à l'ère de l'adolescence, qu'ils aimaient déblatérer sur leurs succès dans le but de rouler des mécaniques, presque autant qu'ils mettaient d'énergie à nier et enterrer leurs échecs.

Enfin, elle n'eut plus qu'à espérer que dans le feu de l'action, Tekris omettrait sa « promesse » de l'écouter plus tard. Elle peinait déjà à garder le minimum de distance nécessaire pour ne pas plonger dans une relation ne pouvant que finir douloureusement, alors s'ils commençaient à tomber dans le piège des rendez-vous réguliers, elle ne donnait pas cher de ses barrières bien minces…

Le colosse ne s'offusque guère de cette intervention pressée au contraire, il parut presque contrit d'avoir laissé de côté le plus urgent en ce moment précis. Voir légèrement gêné, sans que Zair n'en comprenne la raison. Consultant rapidement le vert se reflétant dans ses verres de lunettes, il releva le visage vers sa compagne, masquant presque astucieusement l'inquiétude barrant ses traits.

– Si je ne me trompes pas, personne n'a put pénétrer dans la forteresse. Par contre, je compte maintenant sept silhouettes ! Dont une qui se déplace plus rapidement que les autres.

– Comment c'est possible, ça ? Pardon, oublie, question stupide. Je te parie ma chemise que ce sont les étranges spectres rencontrés par Zane en Islande !

– Ceux contrôlés par Adriel ? s'étonna Tekris, de moins en moins rassuré.

– Tu en connais d'autres ? Bon, ne paniquons pas, reprit-elle d'un ton plus doux. D'après Zane, il en existe entre dix et quinze, peut-être un peu moins comme il en a éliminé un ou deux.

– Je croyais qu'il avait dit au moins cinq ? fit remarquer le colosse.

Au ton manquant affreusement de conviction, Zair devina qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment non plus.

– Le connaissant, il a dû grossir les chiffres. Bref, soit cette fichue peste en a gardé en réserve, soit le reste de ses sbires nous attend dans un recoin sombre pour un guet-apens. Puisqu'ils se divisent en petits groupes, nous allons les attaquer séparément. Cela augmentera nos chances de les battre !

La haute silhouette de l'entrée de la plateforme se profila, quelques mètres devant les adolescents. Il fallait à tout prix réussir à garder la forteresse entre les mains des Radikors, se répéta Zair. Hors de question de laisser leur bien aux mains de ces insupportables Daminiens ! Tout comme elle ne comptait guère dormir à nouveau sous une tente, ou dans un foyer pour jeunes, puisque l'équipe extraterrestre n'avait aucun domicile hormis les murs à l'extérieur gelé par les bourrasques incessantes balayant les plaines. Et que le Dôme, le Seigneur Héritier Teos ou les Maîtres aillent plonger d'eux-mêmes dans la source, et leur fiche la paix !

– Ça me semble un bon plan, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu comptes faire pour les empêcher de profiter de notre absence dans la forteresse pour en prendre son contrôle ! Ni en quoi cette drôle de figurine va bien pouvoir nous aider en quoi que ce soit.

Terminant sa phrase, Tekris désigné de l'index le petit accessoire aux reflets changeants, passant de mauve à rouge, voir safran, en fonction de la luminosité. Sa vis-à-vis prit quelques secondes de réflexion, sondant les pupilles invisibles lui faisant face, les traits du visage de Tekris perdant progressivement leur rondeur pour devenir plus carrés, massifs, son expression déterminée et maussade à la fois.

Zane lui hurlerait de ne pas accorder sa confiance, y compris à ce garçon qu'elle connaissait depuis bien six années maintenant. Certes, mais il n'était pas là, parti en mission seul, exactement comme il le demanda – l'exigea paraissait plus correct elle ne pouvait se permettre d'agir contre son instinct.

Tiens, à ce propos, la soudaine intervention des créatures fonçant vers la forteresse apparaissait bien trop proche du départ de l'irascible adolescent, pour que Zair croit à la coïncidence… À moins de posséder une chance à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel humain, le timing était bien trop parfait.

– Très bien, capitula-t-elle. J'ai l'intention de créer une barrière autour de la forteresse. Rien d'exceptionnel, mais capable de tenir le temps que nous nous chargions de renvoyer ces imbéciles à la neige !

Clignant des paupières (du moins Zair le supposa-t-elle à son air ahuri il était bien difficile de voir quoi que ce soit derrière les épaisses montures du colosse), Tekris la dévisagea, incertain de la conduite à adopter.

– Hum, sans vouloir te vexer, en fait, je ne pense pas que nous ayons ce niveau de maîtrise… fit-il, guettant prudemment ses réactions. Et nous n'avons pas de Maître kaïru sous la main.

– Pas la peine. Cette figurine (elle tendit l'objet devant elle, main fermement serrée autour de l'épée), permet à son utilisateur d'attirer plus de kaïru qu'il n'est capable, de base, d'utiliser. Je m'en servirais pour développer ta technique de bouclier en l'appliquant tout autour de la forteresse.

Un demi-mensonge, seulement… Zair comptait bien prendre pour modèle la structure de la protection kaïru, mais sans utiliser une méthode analogue. Quoique, cela dépendait de quel côté on regardait.

Cependant, Tekris ne paraissait pas des plus convaincu, pianotant nerveusement des doigts sur sa cuisse.

– Laisse-moi deviner, c'est une des créations de Lokar retrouvée dans les décombres de la forteresse ? Soif de pouvoir, obsession de la puissance, ça lui correspond plutôt bien !

– Plus ou moins, je ne le sais pas vraiment moi-même, éluda Zair.

Quand il le voulait, il pouvait se montrer pire encore que Zane, bien que leurs raisons ne soient pas les mêmes, lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'opposer. Aussi ne perdit-elle pas de temps à attendre qu'il eut formulée ses récriminations à sa convenance. Franchissant les derniers mètres la séparant de l'entrée, elle poussa la porte en gardant le dragon coincé contre sa paume.

– Une petite minute, tu sais au moins comment ce truc fonctionne ? protesta le colosse, de nouveau près d'elle en un clin d'oeil. S'il y a quelconque danger, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de risquer nous mettre hors d'état de combattre. Nous avons besoin de toutes nos forces.

D'un regard en coin, il lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il saisissait ne pas être le futur utilisateur de la figurine, bien que Zair ne l'ait jamais clairement énoncé. Et il n'appréciait pas le moins du monde.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, il suffit de se trouver en contact avec le dragon, et l'effet est immédiat. Mais d'après les notes que j'ai traduites, il y a un problème avec ce type de création.

Décider, sur un coup de tête, de lui révéler ce détail, au risque de se faire harceler par un Tekris peu désireux de la laisser se mettre en danger, ne faisait pas partie des meilleures idées eues dans sa vie. Mais le colosse, selon Zair, avait tout de même le droit de connaître autant d'informations que possible sur les découvertes de son équipe, alors qu'il ne savait pas le quart des connaissances possédées par Zane et Zair sur ce qui se cachait derrière l'arrivée de Teos sur Terre. Tendre culpabilité…

– Disons qu'elles ne bénéficient pas de la protection, qui serait pourtant des plus nécessaire, faisant que l'utilisateur peut manipuler à sa guise une grande quantité de kaïru. En gros, je pourrais utiliser plus que mes capacités habituelles, en restant cependant dans les limites de ce que je peux supporter naturellement.

– J'avoue ne pas tout comprendre, déclara Tekris, passant la main dans ses cheveux courts.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je t'expliquerai plus tard

Elle craignit un instant qu'il ne se remette à protester et dans ce cas, elle ignorait comment réagir. En effet, impossible de lui avouer que cette figurine ressemblait étrangement à du jäadi, un puits de kaïru jadis à disposition de Lokar ? Ça, plus le livre de Thiers retrouvé par Zane dans les affaires de l'ancien Maître des Radikors, ne laissait rien présager de bon… Néanmoins, le colosse se contenta de faire signe qu'il approuvait, avant de s'engouffrer dans le carré de lumière bleutée, découpée dans le sombre du métal des murs suite à l'ouverture des lourds battants. Zair lui emboîta le pas, jetant un regard inquiet en arrière.

Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre une seconde fois le peu qu'ils construisirent de leurs mains, tout de même ?!

Évitant d'emprunter les interminables escaliers menant à la plateforme permettant d'accéder aux entrailles de la forteresse, les deux adolescents choisirent d'utiliser leur capacité de voler, gagnant de précieuses minutes. Tekris occupé à sonder brièvement les alentours, au cas où certaines des créatures les entourant se serait aperçue du manège et viendrais se frotter aux Radikors, Zair en profita pour se retourner vers l'imposant édifice. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut la désagréable impression que la masse de pierre et de métal dirigeait vers elle un regard invisible, sentencieux, forteresse observatrice silencieuse d'un futur combat mené pour elle, curieuse de savoir qui sortirait vainqueur sans pour autant s'en soucier.

L'adolescente se secoua vigoureusement le crâne. Si en plus, elle se mettait à imaginer des choses, le plus insignifiant des rochers finirait par la clouer sur place, au cas où son pacte de non-agression personnel se verrait offensé par les deux adolescents !

– Localise nos ennemis, pendant que je dresse le bouclier, fit-elle, revenant de nouveau sur le présent.

Un « yep ! » plein de conviction l'informa que Tekris exécutait son ordre, à la perfection sans doute.

Fronçant les sourcils, l'adolescente inspira profondément, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches dans une vaine tentative de les humidifier. Utiliser une faible quantité de la Source ne pourrait décemment pas être détectée par le Dôme, après tout… Et il paraissait peu probable que les Traqueurs connaissent son essence personnelle aussi bien qu'elle-même en pleine paranoïa, elle n'y croirait pas non plus. Simplement parce que fort peu de personnes se rappelleraient de la petite fille sans cesse vêtue d'une tunique d'entraînement et de solides bottes de combattante, capable de clouer sur place n'importe qui, parfois jusqu'à plusieurs minutes s'il s'agissait d'un banal serviteur à peine capable de deviner quand quelqu'un utilisait le kaïru de Thiers près de lui. Et moins encore, capables de sentir une aura, avaient survécu à la Trahison.

Encore une fois, la Source fut rapidement à sa portée, répondant presque immédiatement à son appel muet. Un des rares avantage à être détentrice d'une Compétence lui permettant d'accéder aux Chemins Temporels, l'immense dédale intangible et irréel capable de contenir le kaïru de Thiers en son sein, bien que ce soit de manière imparfaite… Une formidable énergie vint s'ajouter à sa force interne, qu'elle s'empressa de réduire à un fin filament. À grande distance des Yeux et Oreilles, chargés de surveiller les intrusions non-autorisées dans la Source en repérant les personnes possédant le Don sans être reliées de par leur énergie au Trône, elle sentait pourtant leurs sens en éveil tout autour d'elle, et en même temps tellement éloignés.

Cette fois, contrairement à la nuit où elle tenta de redonner sa forme à un vase brisé quelques minutes auparavant, elle prit bien garde à ne conserver qu'une faible quantité de kaïru, jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil à Tekris, désormais sur le point d'achever sa propre tâche. Oui, c'était bien ce soir-là qu'elle laissa le colosse s'approcher bien trop près de sa personne, enfin, psychiquement…

Soupirant contre ses pensées volubiles, elle fit prendre forme au kaïru, dressant tout autour de la forteresse un bouclier protecteur, prenant soin de le rendre invisible aux yeux des autres manipulateurs d'énergie. Du moins l'espéra-t-elle bien plus habituée à l'attaque qu'à la défense, ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'elle érigeait une protection. Par chance, la figurine dragovienne se révéla d'une grande aide pour limiter au maximum son besoin de puiser dans la Source, réduisant ses chances de se faire repérer.

– C'est fait, déclara-t-elle, se tournant à demi vers Tekris.

L'adolescent cessa immédiatement de pianoter sur son écran, un sourire lumineux étirant les traits de son visage. D'abord intriguée de le voir achever ses calculs si promptement, Zair finit par se demander si, durant tout ce temps, il ne fit pas semblant d'être occupé pour ne pas la déranger.

– Il va vraiment falloir que tu cesses de me regarder avec cet air benêt, souffla-t-elle doucement.

Consciente de ne pourtant pas tellement le souhaiter, elle tendit la main vers son oreille, la tirant avec un mélange d'humeur et de taquinerie. La douleur, minime pour un garçon de la corpulence de Tekris, le fit cependant grogner de mécontentement. À son tour, il empoigna le poignet de la jeune femme, le ramenant devant sa poitrine, le tournant en observant son creux comme s'il détenait le secret de la vérité universelle.

– Et si je te disais que c'est plus fort que moi ? répondit-il, soudainement sérieux.

– Eh bien, j'ai hâte de voir quelle excuse tu fourniras à Zane quand il te diras de te concentrer pour ne pas finir enseveli sous une montagne de roches !

Zair aurait bien ri de sa propre plaisanterie (son imagination se chargeant de lui montrer à quoi le résultat pourrait bien ressembler) hélas, ils perdirent déjà suffisamment de temps. Avec un dernier regard pour le jeune homme (surpris de ce revirement, il n'eut pas le loisir de garder le bras de sa compagne dans sa poigne), elle s'éloigna de la haute stature, au sommet encore à demi-reconstruit, au pas de course. Comme si elle voulait, sans le pouvoir réellement, s'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui. Parce que le danger la suivrait où qu'elle aille, sans épargner ses proches.

Et Zane, par les Six ! Que devait-elle faire vis-à-vis de lui ?! Que leur était-il encore possible de faire ?

µµµ

Un geste, vif et silencieux. Accroupis derrière une congère, Tekris fit signe à sa coéquipière qu'un duo d'assaillants se dissimulait derrière la masse déchiquetée d'un glacier aux reflets d'un turquoise tranchant. Opinant du chef, Zair lui transmit son assentiment, à quelques pas seulement sur la gauche de l'adolescent.

Ils agirent à la vitesse de la lumière, sans se soucier d'être doux ou véritablement discrets. Si Zane n'exagérait pas ses déclarations à propos des spectres d'Adriel, l'heure n'était pas à perdre de précieuses minutes en tentant de ne pas se faire repérer ! Des « pinces dévastatrices » jaillirent des mains de Tekris, fauchant ce qui ressemblait à une femme ne possédant plus qu'une peau parcheminée sur ses os tendus à craquer. Accompagnant l'attaque, une « étreinte mortelle » apparut sous la forme d'un serpent écarlate au corps démesurément long, invoquée par Zair, venant enserrer dans ses constricteurs anneaux la seconde créature, un homme pouvant paraître à peu près normal, excepté son visage absolument lisse.

Donc, Zane ne plaisantait pas sur ce point bizarrement, Zair ne s'en sentit guère satisfaite !

La première chose se relevant trop rapidement pour quelqu'un ayant été heurté par des « pinces dévastatrices », elle sortit l'un de ses poignards de la doublure de sa botte, la lame dépourvue de poignée venant se ficher entre ce qui serait, en temps normal, les yeux de l'inconnue. Celle-ci s'écroula sur elle-même, ses bras s'agitant convulsivement créant de larges traces dans la poudreuse recouvrant à peine la glace. Pour autant, elle ne semblait pas prête à admettre sa défaite.

– Hum… Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins, commenta platement Tekris, éberlué.

Le Code d'Honneur interdisant aux combattants l'usage d'armes autres que leurs X-Drives, le colosse ne savait, pour sa part, que manier avec plus ou moins de maladresse le bâton. Et encore par la force des choses.

– Beau tir ! ajouta-t-il néanmoins, retenant un petit sifflement.

Amplifiant sa force de frappe à l'aide de son kaïru intérieur, il écrasa son poing contre une colonne gelée de plusieurs centaines de kilos. Courant de sa main jusqu'au sommet, de nombreuses fissures en jaillirent, s'élargissant à mesure qu'elles remontaient. Dans un craquement, dont l'écho se répercuta dans toutes les directions à la fois dans le vide entourant les deux combattants, l'imposante masse céda, s'abattant impitoyablement sur la créature sur le point de réussir à se relever.

– Dommage que ça ne suffise pas à convaincre nos ennemis de rester à terre.

La jeune E-Teens lui accorda l'ombre d'un sourire, pensive. Ou plutôt, se força-t-elle à sourire, contrant tant bien que mal les frissons glacés remontant le long de son échine.

La confrontation ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, deux minutes à tout casser pour autant, elle était certaine de ses sensations. Ces choses, quelles qu'elles soient, ne possédaient aucun espace-temps propre ! Comme si elles dépendaient entièrement d'Adriel, leur ligne de vie brusquement déchirée pour se greffer à une autre les dominant sur tous les plans ! Même en y passant des heures entières, Zair ne pensait pas être capable de retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une trace de leur ancien plan d'existence, entièrement supplanté par le lien les unissant désormais à le redoutable brune. Ou l'espace-temps d'Adriel envahissait-il les corps de ses créatures ? Depuis sa première rencontre avec la camarade de Teos, Zair se sentait dérangée par sa proximité, plus encore qu'avec les deux autres combattants traquant les Radikors (quoique, pouvait-elle bien parler de traque, quand les ennemis savaient exactement où les trouver ?), sans parvenir à déterminer exactement pourquoi. Mettant d'abord cette impression sous le coup de la dangerosité émanant de la jeune femme, elle parierait plutôt son attaque favorite que cela avait un rapport étroit avec ses marionnettes.

Dans un sens, il ne s'agissait pas que d'une mauvaise nouvelle : sans Adriel, ses serviteurs ne pourraient plus exister. D'un autre côté, justement, elle ignorait si la brune possédait la capacité de les réveiller, ou ramener à la vie, chaque fois qu'ils périssaient – difficilement – au combat.

– Que faisons-nous de celui-la ? fit Tekris, désignant l'autre se débattant avec l'attaque de Zair.

– Laissons-la ici. Elle ne pourra pas se délivrer sans aide extérieur, et je compte bien éliminer tout le soutien possible avant qu'une de ses amies ne vienne s'en mêler.

Ils continuèrent de progresser au pas de course, prenant garde à ne pas glisser quand la poudreuse extérieur ne révélait, quand l'imprudent posait le pied, qu'un piège de glace près à s'écrouler si l'on n'y prenait garde, décrivant un arc de cercle les éloignant de la forteresse.

Comment Adriel, voir Teos, surent-ils qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux dans les parages ? Sûrement pas grâce à des espions, les trois seuls adolescents habitant les lieux se connaissant depuis des années !

En deux autres occasions, l'effet de surprise leur permit de réduire à l'impuissance d'autres duo de marionnettes, Zair utilisant pour trois d'entre elles son attaque de l'étreinte mortelle, prenant cette fois garde à les bâillonner grâce aux anneaux de la créature kaïru. Revenir ligoter à l'aide de liens physiques toutes ces créatures risquait d'être pénible, hélas, pas question de s'attarder plus de temps que nécessaire.

Entretemps, Tekris annonça une autre mauvaise nouvelle. De nouveaux ennemis étaient apparus, les totalisant à six créatures encore en liberté, se rapprochant dangereusement de leur objectif. Le plus étrange, étant qu'une seule décidait de faire cavalier seul, plus rapide que ses congénères, au point d'avoir presque atteint les premiers murs de la forteresse. Inquiets, les adolescents ne purent que s'échanger un regard, reflet de l'angoisse tordant leur coeur, espérant à toutes forces que le bouclier érigé par Zair tienne le coup, le temps qu'ils achèvent leur tâche à l'extérieur.

Un troisième groupe s'approcha de leur position avec célérité, plus encore que les précédents. Histoire d'aider, les neutralisations voisines les prévinrent que quelque chose clochait, si Zair devait parier…

– C'est un trio, cette fois, souffla Tekris.

– Je suis vraiment désolée pour eux, rétorqua sa comparse. Vapeurs vertiges !

Restant un peu plus en hauteur, afin de ne pas se faire atteindre par l'attaque (ce n'était guère le moment d'avoir des étourdissements en prime), les Radikors scrutèrent la vallée en contrebas, donnant sur une plaine au sol irrégulier propice aux chausses-trappes et trébuchements malvenus. Juste au centre se tenait le trio, poussant de furieux rugissements en tentant de s'extraire du labyrinthe de brume crée par la jeune femme.

– Super cataclysme ! invoqua Tekris.

L'attaque kaïru, comme toute attaque rouge, se dirigea plus lentement que celle de Zair néanmoins elle fut hautement plus destructrice, ravageant l'environnement sur son passage en faisant apparaître gravats, coulées de terre et boue chaude, rebondissant en vague quand elle heurta le sol une première fois. S'ils se firent ensevelir, les serviteurs d'Adriel refusèrent, une fois encore, de s'avouer vaincus, poussant sur leurs corps couverts d'ecchymoses pour se sortir de ce piège.

À cet instant, Zair sentit un remous d'énergie remuer derrière elle. En d'autres circonstances, elle n'aurait probablement rien senti, mais la quantité de pouvoir apparaissant si furtivement, une fraction de seconde, fut si intense, qu'elle ne pouvait l'ignorer.

Un plissement de front intrigué avertit la jeune femme que Tekris le repéra également. Alors qu'elle commençait à peine à se retourner, elle invoqua d'instinct la Source, oubliant ses préceptes si péniblement inculqués au cours de ces années, contre-attaquant avant même de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une offensive. La vague d'énergie déployée par Adriel se fendit en deux sous la frappe de Zair, passant des deux côtés de son corps en soulevant un vent à l'odeur nauséabonde de pourriture. Toujours la même jeune femme, avec ce petit air arrogant peignant invariablement ses traits, n'était le long manteau sombre, dont les flancs ouverts battaient contre le vent, d'un bleu nuit bordé de fioritures exagérément couvrantes marron et grises, représentant toutes les scènes possibles et imaginables dans lesquelles put être intégré un symbole, centre de la broderie. Toujours le même un arsank, gigantesque si Zair se fiait aux décors.

Mais l'attaque orchestrée par le kaïru de Thiers envoya valser Tekris en arrière, le faisant chuter du promontoire, plusieurs mètres en contrebas.

– Tekris ! Non ! hurla Zair, fouillant désespérément les alentours à la recherche d'un signe de vie de son coéquipier.

Hélas, la fumée occultait toute sa vue, l'empêchant de voir à plus de quelques pas devant elle.

Ce fut suffisant pour esquiver la masse d'un ancien obèse désormais réduit à l'état de pantin, frappant sa poitrine d'un coup de pied retourné, enchaînant avec un « tremblement de terre » qui l'envoya au loin.

Un concert d'éclair déchira le ciel éternellement sombre, la foudre s'abattant tout autour de la jeune femme avec de plus en plus de précision. Encore une fois, elle réagit instinctivement, imaginant qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une « tempête foudroyante » en passant entre deux salves d'électricité. De sa main droite, elle fit jaillir une nouvelle frappe d'énergie, dirigée à l'aveuglette, là où elle pensait avoir vu Adriel se tenir.

Une vague de mélancolie l'envahit, quand elle distingua les filaments grisâtres se mêlant au bleu de son kaïru intérieur naturel. Une couleur qu'elle haïssait, et ne pensais pas revoir un jour.

Son attaque dut faire chou blanc, puisque le « déluge de foudre » d'Adriel ne cessa pas, se concentrant au contraire plus précisément encore sur elle. Trop rapidement.

L'adolescente laissa échapper un cri de douleur quand la foudre la frappa, surgissant sur son flanc gauche. Étourdie, elle eut à peine conscience de planer dans les airs, déduisant seulement que quelque chose clochait quand elle ne se retrouva plus prise au piège de la fumée soulevée par l'attaque d'Adriel.

Son souffle se coupa net dans sa poitrine quand son corps heurta un glacier. Sur le dos, elle crut entendre l'explosion d'une offensive kaïru, un rugissement résonnant à ses oreilles disparaissant soudainement. Elle ne bougea pas le petit doigt, immobile en rassemblant douloureusement ses pensées. Puis, son champ de vision s'obscurcit, et elle vit le visage de Tekris la regardant avec, dans les yeux, quelque chose qu'elle ne lui avait que très rarement vu. De la peur, une véritable peur viscérale.

Il l'aida à se relever, ne cessant de murmurer des paroles que l'adolescent ne parvint à comprendre dans le vacarme environnant. Il était vivant ! Certes, le colosse ne vivait pas le meilleur moment de son existence, et un bleu qui promettait d'être impressionnant se dessinait sur sa mâchoire, mais il n'avait pas péri sous les coups d'Adriel ! Une bonne nouvelle, vu qu'elle semblait avoir prit un chemin similaire.

– Par pitié, dis-moi quelque chose ! l'implora son coéquipier, passant un bras derrière son dos pour la soulever. Séisme sonique ! invoqua-t-il de sa main libre, envoyant promener un serviteur d'Adriel.

Ouvrant la bouche, seule une quinte de toux la secouant des pieds à la tête répondit à l'E-Teens, alors que Zair reprenait enfin une profonde inspiration. Douloureuse, mais elle ne mourrait pas tout de suite.

Quand sa gorge cessa de la gratter comme du papier de verre, elle put enfin constater la problématique de la situation. Si les trois serviteurs précédemment engloutis par le « super cataclysme » se débattaient encore sous les gravats, leur maîtresse, sautant souplement du perchoir sur lequel elle se tenait précédemment, les libéra d'une « frappe psychique » balayant la bourbe les engluant. L'obèse restait, fort heureusement, encore éloigné du bataillon, mais la combattante de Teos n'en paraissait guère inquiète. Au contraire.

Prenant sur elle, Zair termina de se redresser, toisant la grande brune avec dédain. Pesta intérieurement quand elle s'aperçut avoir perdu, dans sa chute, la figurine dragon.

– Félicitations, tu es incapable de te battre sans attaquer les gens par-derrière, siffla-t-elle. J'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à des applaudissements !

Quatre créatures leur faisait face, accompagnées de leur maîtresse. Si Zair ajoutait l'obèse, cela montait à cinq. Où était donc la dernière silhouette aperçue sur l'X-Reader de Tekris ? En embuscade ?

– Oh non, souffla Tekris, le regard tourné vers les hauteurs.

L'adolescente eut à peine le temps, en relevant le nez, de distinguer les formes des serviteurs réduits à l'impuissance auparavant, qu'elle poussa le colosse sur le côté.

Là où ils se tenaient précédemment, la glace explosa, projetant de tranchants éclats aux alentours. Une large fissure, facilement de la taille de Zair, s'y creusa, fragilisant la structure de la colonne turquoise la supportant. Face à eux, majestueuse de sérénité et de certitude, Adriel eut l'ombre d'un rictus.

– Explosion de photons ! cria la brune.

Ses mains luirent d'une aura insoutenable, deux rayons coruscants fusant de ses paumes. Encore une fois, Zair se concentra sur la kaïru de Thiers employé par la jeune femme, l'énergie de son propre corps prête à réagir au quart de tour. Plaquant la main en avant, elle stoppa net l'attaque, la renvoyant à sa combattante d'un ample mouvement du bras.

Elle ne laisserait pas cette misérable Daminienne blesser Tekris, dans une querelle ne le concernant absolument pas ! Pire, alors qu'il ne pouvait que difficilement se défendre contre un art de combat qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois, sans savoir comment le contrer !

En face, Adriel sauta sur le côté, l'un de ses serviteurs lui servant de bouclier humain au cas où elle ne serait pas assez rapide. Sur les hauteurs, les autres marionnettes de la jeune femme sautèrent dans le vide. Droit sur les Radikors. Zair ne s'autorisa à respirer que quand elle eut la certitude que Tekris échappa à l'impact, usant de sa vitesse accélérée pour leur échapper.

– Alors comme ça, tu es capable de manipuler le kaïru de Thiers ? résonna soudain la voix moqueuse d'Adriel. C'est donc bien toi, le phare dans la nuit !

La Daminienne éclata d'un rire sauvage, écartant les bras alors que ses serviteurs, dans une seule et même nuée, se précipitait à l'attaque des deux Radikors.

– Et dire que j'ai osé avoir des doutes ! Quelle chance pour toi, que j'ai reçu l'ordre de te garder en vie… pour l'instant ! (les traits de l'adolescente se tordirent en un rictus de mépris et de haine) Alors que tu as osé briser le Tabou de la Mort ! Rends-toi immédiatement, et je ne ferais aucun mal à ton serviteur. Je sais reconnaître et apprécier quelqu'un qui prend soin de ses domestiques, et quand ceux-ci le leur rend bien.

Le plus révoltant, ou surprenant, étant que la brune fut parfaitement sincère en prononçant ses paroles ou, du moins, le parut-elle. Zair, le crâne menaçant d'exploser et le coeur au bord des lèvres, tentait de se concentrer sur n'importe quoi, plutôt que les déclarations d'Adriel.

– Il n'est certainement pas un domestique ! C'est mon égal, que tu le crois ou non !

– Vraiment ? Eh bien, je vais être obligée de le ramener au Dôme avec moi.

Pas devant Tekris, pas comme ça… Alors elle ne se trompait pas ce fut bien à cause d'elle que le satané trio, et surtout le Dôme, parvint à retrouver leur trace…

Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix ! Ou, si, il en existait bien un, mais tellement cruel !

Comme anesthésiée, elle sentit à peine Tekris l'empoigner fermement. Tout comme elle réalisa à peine le clouer sur place d'un index posé sur son épaule.

N'ayant en tête que le désir de fuir, de ne plus devoir supporter le sourire railleur et mesquin d'Adriel, l'adolescente sortit du temps.

L'environnement se distordit, et les deux E-Teens furent soustrait de la vue de la brune.

µµµ

À la manière d'un automate, Zair se laissa dériver, loin, très loin, des steppes glacées de l'ancien repaire de Lokar. Plus loin encore des créatures d'Adriel dont elle percevait les cris, juste derrière eux, et des manipulations de leur maîtresse. Elle se revoyait dans cette forêt, lors de la si fameuse, et si détestable, mission, là où tout avait commencé. Là où elle avait sciemment brisé le Tabou, juste parce qu'elle refusait une vérité affreuse, et injuste, perdue dans sa peine.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se mettre en tête que Zane allait aussi bien, et se remettait doucement de sa blessure récoltée par la foudre. Entre deux combats et imprévus, bien entendu.

Quand les deux Radikors trouvèrent enfin leur chef, après sa chute des arbres géants, le choc les figea sur place. Étendu sur le sol, la poitrine gravement brûlée au point que la peau en était cloquée et noire, Zane ne s'était guère relevé pour les invectiver, ou remettre l'échec de la mission sur le compte de leur incompétence, comme il tendait à le faire depuis qu'il retrouva le X-Reader de Lokar. Aucun des deux n'avait pu d'abord le croire. Puis,cette affreuse odeur de viande rôtie monta aux narines de l'adolescente, étrange, puisque aucun animal capturé par le peuple vivant dans les arbres ne pouvait cuire, à cause des orages incessants ayant secoués la région suite à l'apparition du kaïru obscur. Et elle avait vu ses yeux.

Mi-clos, figés…vides. Tout d'abord son imagination inventa les hypothèses les plus folles et improbables pour justifier cette absence totale de réaction, quitte à penser qu'il élaborait une nouvelle technique destinée à faire culpabiliser les coéquipiers de l'irascible adolescent. Malgré elle, son cerveau la força à réaliser la vérité étalée devant son regard, insupportable. Elle avait refusé d'y croire, secouant Zane de toutes ses forces, hurlant en silence au plus profond d'elle. Aucun son ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres désespérément closes.

Ne le voyant pas réagir, elle y était allé plus doucement, lui parlant d'une voix tremblante, ses cordes vocales acceptant enfin de se remettre à fonctionner. L'appelant en lui ordonnant de lui répondre. Elle avait senti la main de Tekris se poser sur son épaule, l'écarter avec précaution. Elle avait perçu le léger tremblement qui l'agitait, en dépit de sa tentative d'être ferme. Mais elle s'était poussée tout de même.

Faisant tout pour ne pas voir l'affreuse blessure qui s'étalait le long de son buste, alors que Zair ne voyait qu'elle, le colosse posa la main sur le cou du garçon qui fixait le soleil revenu sans le voir, cherchant vainement un pouls qui ne vint jamais.

Alors, les poings serrés, il s'était relevé, la prenant par les épaules, alors qu'elle le regardait en le suppliant du regard de ne pas lui dire ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle savait pourtant vrai. Mais il avait péniblement rejeté ses suppliques muettes, évitant de croiser les iris vert pâle. Puis les quelques paroles, les plus douloureuses de l'existence de la jeune femme, sonnèrent telles un glas à ses oreilles, lui disant d'une voix mortifiée qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire désormais, qu'elle ferait mieux de passer devant pour ouvrir le chemin pendant que Tekris se chargerait de lui (il avait buté sur ce mot, elle s'en souvenait très bien, et avait failli dire « le corps »). Elle n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste, choquée. C'était impossible, ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Zane ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, de cette manière, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu pour en arriver là ! Pas quand les coups et les rabaissements continuels ne le faisaient guère seulement baisser les yeux ! Pas sans avoir accompli son satané rêve de dominer la Terre (ou l'Univers selon son humeur), le seul moyen pour lui d'exorciser son enfance méprisée durant laquelle il ne possédait aucune perspective d'avenir, le cou enserré d'un collier l'empêchant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs hérités de la branche maternelle. Trop dangereux, disait les gens de leur entourage, alors que Zane et Zair s'arrangeait pour se retrouver en cachette presque chaque jour, sans que rien de dommageable ne soit jamais arrivé à la fillette qu'elle était.

Elle avait reporté son regard sur le corps allongé. Non, la position était bien trop naturelle pour être…_mortelle _! Une jambe pliée en appui sur le sol, un bras le long du corps, l'autre en travers de son ventre, et la manière dont la tête était tournée, comme s'il regardait le ciel au travers des feuillages, rien ne pouvait indiquer un drame. Tandis que Tekris tentait de la tirer à l'écart, elle vit de nouveau ces yeux vitreux, vides, sans cette impulsivité qui caractérisait l'adolescent. Elle les détesta. Tout comme elle détesta l'odeur de chaire brûlée dont les relents lui arrivèrent soudain plus clairement aux narines, qui lui donnèrent envie de vomir. Et elle sentit toute sa colère, sa haine, comme elle n'avait pu en ressentir autant auparavant, l'envahir devant ce qu'elle voyait comme une injustice, en même temps que la peine et un chagrin, si grand, que son corps tout entier ne saurait le contenir. C'était, en dépit de tout, son grand frère qui gisait là ! Il était… parti seul, sans personne pour lui tenir la main, ou l'assurer qu'il tiendrait le coup alors que l'on savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Trop brutal, trop soudain ! Une heure auparavant, il riait à gorge déployée des vains efforts des Stax pour le vaincre, et maintenant…

Derrière la souffrance et la colère, une résolution venait de prendre place dans son esprit. Repoussant Tekris sans ménagement, elle revint jusqu'à Zane, hypnotisée par ces yeux toujours vides.

Elle se promit d'y ramener la vie.  
Faisant voler en éclat toutes les précautions prises devant des années, elle lâcha les vannes de son kaïru intérieur, laissant son pouvoir terriblement voyant se déverser dans ses veines. Plaçant les mains au-dessus de la poitrine de Zane, elle concentra toute son énergie sur la plaie affreuse, invoquant toute l'énergie dont elle était capable, se rappelant des étranges capacités de son énergie interne, cette capacité à manipuler ce qu'elle appelait instinctivement les espace-temps, mobilisant tous ses souvenirs sur les leçons reçues pour apprendre à le canaliser, cherchant en quoi cela pouvait l'aider à sortir son Zane de son sommeil corrompu.. Elle était capable de guérir cette ignoble plaie, ignorant la procédure à suivre, mais il le fallait ! La notion de choix n'intervenait pas, en cet instant précis, seule la nécessité comptait, et peu lui importait de briser un Tabou venu d'un peuple qui pouvait bien être voué aux gémonies, que jamais personne n'entendit que quelqu'un revint à la vie sans en payer le prix. S'il en était ainsi, elle serait la première à réussir cet exploit, considéré comme une ignominie impensable par tous les maîtres kaïru possibles !

À partir de ce moment, et jusqu'au retour de Zane, ses souvenirs restaient plus flous. Elle avait cessé de penser rationnellement, se concentrant uniquement sur sa tâche, sans même verser une larme. Elle avait d'abord réussi à diminuer la gravité de la brûlure ignoble, mais le corps de son chef, de son frère, resta inerte. Si elle s'en souvenait bien, à ce moment, Tekris avait essayé de lui faire entendre raison, mais elle avait refusé d'écouter ses balivernes d'un bon sens inutile. Elle avait puisé dans ses réserves, elle s'était dépassée, canalisant bien plus de kaïru en une fraction de seconde que n'aurait pu le faire le Redakaï, au point que Tekris, ébahi, avait vu l'énergie sacrée former un halo autour d'elle, ondulant furieusement autour du corps frêle de l'adolescente. Elle avait imaginé ce cœur qu'elle devinait sous la peau battre, lutter, refuser de céder, ne pensant pas aux séquelles, l'air rentrer dans ces poumons inertes depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, la chaleur émanant habituellement du jeune homme, réchauffer cette peau tiède, trop fraîche. Imaginé le temps revenir en arrière pour l'adolescent, l'éclair ne l'ayant jamais frappé, l'odeur de chair brûlée n'ayant jamais existé !

Et elle avait réussi l'impensable.

Une barrière avait cédée en elle, faisant passer son kaïru intérieur de son corps à celui du garçon près d'elle, le halo autour d'elle brillant intensément, au point que Tekris dû se protéger les yeux dans un dernier appel à sa conscience.

Quand Tekris pu enfin les rouvrir, lui raconta-t-il par la suite, il se précipita pour récupérer la jeune femme, tenant à peine sur ses jambes,tandis qu'elle demandait inlassablement si elle avait réussi à le ramener. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait à partir de là, et jusqu'à son réveil le lendemain, c'était la voix de Tekris pétrifié, lui disant :

-Tu l'as fait Zair, Tu…il est vivant, faible, mais vivant ! Tu es la fille la plus incroyable de l'Univers !

Exhalant un soupir de soulagement, Zair se laissa aller au creux de l'étreinte puissante de son coéquipier, sombrant dans les limbes qui l'appelaient à un repos nécessaire.

Deux jours après, elle avait pu se remettre debout, récupérant à une vitesse étonnante en dépit de toute l'énergie dépensée. Une autre caractéristique de son kaïru intérieur, qu'elle partageait avec Zane. Discutant dans la salle commune, elle avait cru entendre Zane les appeler. Et si son cœur en avait fait un bond de joie, elle n'avait pas oublié de se mettre d'accord avec Tekris sur le fait qu'il valait mieux garder ce qui s'était passé dans la petite clairière entre eux.

Depuis, ils n'en avaient pas reparlé malgré les questions silencieuses de Tekris quand il posait son regard sur elle, excepté quand ils évoquèrent ce moment durant leur mission sur l'île de Pâques. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle le surprenait souvent en train de l'observer en ce moment, songea-t-elle, sans même y croire. Elle était heureuse que Zane ait survécu, bien entendu…mais avec le recul, elle réalisait pleinement ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle avait ramené un mort à la vie, même si cette formulation lui était encore douloureuse. Sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Sans réussir à reproduire cet « exploit » en manipulant les espaces-temps de chaque objet lui tombant sous la main.

Le simple fait d'y repenser remontait la bile dans sa gorge, saveur âcre et douceâtre, écoeurante, brûlant son palais avec amertume. Regrettait-elle d'avoir cédé à une impulsion commandée par un esprit refusant d'admettre la vérité ? Assurément non, aussi fou cela lui paraissait-il.

En dépit de toutes les horreurs qu'ils purent s'échanger en quinze années de vie commune, toutes les injustices commises par l'un ou l'autre, la disparition du lien réunissant frère et sœur pour un substitut de servitude entre un chef d'équipe et sa coéquipière, Zair réveillerait des milliers de morts si cela lui permettait de garder Zane près d'elle. Devait-elle être folle pour s'acharner à rester près de lui…

Le bruit d'un estomac secoué plus violemment qu'une cannette de pétillant dans un siège de montagnes russes coupa net ses pensées.

Quelle idiote ! Comme si elle avait le temps de s'abîmer dans ses culpabilités et ses doutes !

La nécessité, encore elle, stoppa ses morigénations internes. Trottinant, elle rejoignit en quelques foulées son coéquipier, s'inquiétant de son teint verdâtre, trop inhabituel pour la rassurer. Se soutenant d'une main contre une dent effilée surgissant de la plaine résonnant de craquements inquiétants, Tekris semblait peiner à tenir sur ses jambes, une main plaquée sur sa bouche étouffant un haut-de-coeur peu reluisant.

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? hoqueta-t-il, les sourcils exagérément écarquillés. J'ai vu… Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai bien cru en devenir fou ! Si je n'avais pas fermé les yeux…

Serrant de nouveau les dents, il ne finit pas sa phrase néanmoins sa grimace en disait long sur son idée.

– C'est pas vrai, gémit l'adolescente, je suis désolée, vraiment ! J'ai pas réfléchi, il y avait Adriel, ses serviteurs, il fallait fuir, et… Oh, bon sang, je ne t'ai pas prévenu, et, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

– Ça je ne sais pas, l'interrompit Tekris, enfin faut dire que je ne comprends pas grand-chose en ce moment. (prudemment, il se redressa, attendant la certitude de pouvoir continuer sans rendre son déjeuner pour reprendre la parole) Mais ce n'est pas grave, nous sommes hors de portée, et je vais bien.

– Tu ne saisis pas ! À cause de mon inconscience, il aurait pu t'arriver… Eh bien, en fait, je crois que tu ne veux pas le savoir à la réflexion, acheva piteusement Zair, baissant le regard sur ses mains. Tout ça parce que… j'ai paniqué, stupidement !

– Nous verrons ça plus tard, reprit Tekris. Là, le plus important est de reprendre le combat. Adriel ne nous laissera pas partir comme ça (d'un geste, il lui fit signe de ne pas l'interrompre). Ne crois pas que je me fiche de ce qui est dit à demi-mots, tu n'échapperas pas à mes questions une fois ces crétins boutés hors de notre territoire. Je pense avoir mérité quelques explications…

Posant une main, tiède et tendre, sur la joue de l'adolescent, il la poussa à relever le menton, plongeant son regard métallique dans le sien. Le souffle coupé, Zair put seulement constater l'absence totale de colère dans ces lunettes dissimulant les iris de son camarade. À sa place, cela ferait belle lurette qu'elle aurait exigé de connaître la vérité sur ses liens avec l'étrange équipe les poursuivant.

Mais le colosse, lui, ne s'inquiétait que de terminer leur chasse, acceptant de remettre à plus tard les réponses qu'il prouva, à plusieurs reprises, être justifiées.

– Tu as raison, approuva-t-elle. Et je te promets de ne pas te mentir, dans la mesure du possible.

– Comme c'est adorable, railla soudainement une voix qui n'avait de chaleur que son timbre naturel. Alors c'est vrai, vous êtes des égaux ? Laissez-moi vous féliciter comme il se doit : éclat de feu !

Un torrent de jets de flammes, toutes entourées d'une aura grisâtre leur conférant une apparence plus sombre qu'elle ne devrait l'être, se précipita vers les deux adolescents. S'écartant en catastrophe l'un de l'autre, ils sautèrent sur le côté, roulant sur le flanc pour pouvoir se redresser dans le même mouvement.

Si Zair choisit de rester en position accroupie, au cas où il lui serait nécessaire de bondir pour échapper à une nouvelle offensive de la brune, Tekris se campa solidement sur ses jambes, une colère plus noire que la peau d'Adriel déformant ses traits habituellement si calmes, voir goguenard. Si l'adolescente pensa furtivement qu'elle ne le vit jusque là jamais autant envahi par la rage, songer qu'il y avait une chance que son origine se trouve dans les marques que lui laissaient les offensives d'Adriel ramena un peu de confiance, de détermination en elle.

– Coup de rocher ! hurla le colosse, bombardant leur adversaire sans répit.

Du coin de l'oeil, Zair distingua une forme gris-orangé courir vers son coéquipier, l'attaquant sur les côtés tandis qu'il s'occupait de l'autre jeune femme.

Des liens de plasma ! réalisa-t-elle.

– Scie antimatière ! fit-elle à son tour, privilégiant l'énergie commune aux combattants de l'Univers en ignorant tant bien que mal son désir grandissant d'utiliser le kaïru de Thiers.

Alors que les deux armes tranchaient les formes kaïru visant à emprisonner le colosse, d'autres liens surgirent de derrière les amas de glace jonchant l'entièreté du paysage. Zair, mains encore en avant d'avoir lancé son attaque, n'eut pas seulement la possibilité d'échapper à leur étreinte. En une fraction de seconde, ses poignets furent entravés. Trop tard, encore, elle comprit être tombée dans le piège d'Adriel.

Les serviteurs de la brune manipulant ces liens tirèrent d'un coup sec, écartant ses bras de part et d'autres de son corps. Étouffant entre ses dents un grognement de douleur, elle planta ses ses pieds dans le sol. Hors de question de tomber face contre terre à cause de cette traction. Elle ne ferait pas, en plus, ce plaisir à Adriel !

Voyant son amie prise au piège, Tekris frappa le sol de ses poings, invoquant un « tremblement de terre » pour déséquilibrer ses propres assaillants. Tournant le dos à ceux qu'il croyait à terre, ses lèvres formèrent le début de l'attaque « chute de foudre ». Une attaque verte, les plus rapides, et suffisamment précise pour atteindre les marionnettes sans la toucher, elle.

Oui, vraiment l'attaque idéale… si d'autres liens ne fusèrent à leur tour, emprisonnant les poignets, les mains, la gorge, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient du colosse. Furieux, Tekris se débattit avec violence, prenant entre ses doigts l'une des « corde », l'attirant vers lui d'un violent mouvement du bras. Déséquilibrée, la femme pourtant corpulente à qui il appartenait finit le nez dans la neige.

Hélas, l'obèse, enfin revenu de son vol plané, s'immisça à son tour dans la danse, couvrant le torse de l'adolescent de liens. Rugissant de rage, écartelé dans toutes les directions, Tekris patina dans le verglas, luttant lui aussi pour rester debout. Trois autres liens furent nécessaire, avant qu'il ne soit à son tour immobilisé, haletant et les prunelles luisant d'un éclat dangereux.

Impuissante, maudissant la nature de ne pas l'avoir doté d'une carrure plus impressionnante, Zair s'arc-bouta contre ses propres entraves, impitoyablement étirée par les autres compagnons de la brune. Elle en aurait pleuré de rage, contre Adriel, contre sa stupidité, contre sa faiblesse de ne pouvoir se résoudre à fuir en laissant Tekris derrière elle, alors que la raison le lui hurlait mentalement à pleins poumons !

Le vert de ses yeux toisa avec haine la haute silhouette, pour une femme, de l'objet de son ire, s'approchant d'elle, l'E-Teens réunit la salive restant dans sa bouche sèche. Attendant de l'avoir à portée de tir, elle lui cracha au visage, au moment où la brune s'apprêtait à parler.

Zair n'éprouva absolument aucune peur, même quand le visage de sa vis-à-vis s'assombrit dangereusement, avec dans le regard la promesse de lui faire payer cet acte humiliant.

Adriel essuya avec une lenteur exagérée sa joue, sans cesser de la fixer, ignorant les promesses de souffrance venues de Tekris, si jamais elle touchait à un seul cheveu de l'adolescente à la chevelure rouge. Tous ses muscles faciaux se contractèrent, une seconde avant que son poing ne s'enfonce dans le ventre de la Radikors.

Le souffle coupé, Zair se força à continuer de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

– Tu te crois sûrement maligne ? ricana Adriel, prenant son menton dans sa paume. Peut-être tentes-tu de profiter du fait que je t'ai avoué ne pas pouvoir te tuer. Effectivement, tu deviendrais une martyre, ajouta-t-elle, comme perdue dans ses pensées.

Son égarement ne dura guère, et très vite, elle fixa de nouveau l'adolescente, peinant à rester debout.

– Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de te faire comprendre où est ta place, susurra la brune.

Elle tira son X-Reader, un modèle un peu moins large que ceux utilisés par les combattants de Lokar et du Redakaï, en pointant l'extrémité sur le visage de l'E-Teens.

– Je me demande si ton cher « égal » t'appréciera autant si tu es, fort malencontreusement, défigurée, fit Adriel, tapotant faussement pensivement sa joue d'un index.

La lueur grise illuminant la pointe de l'appareil obligea Zair à clore à demi ses paupières.

Déglutissant péniblement, elle sentit un fort sentiment d'injustice, teinté d'inquiétude (et si Tekris décidait de ne pas la pardonner de ses mensonges, avec ce qu'il se passait ? Comment réagirait-elle ? Une question à laquelle elle n'avait pas de réponse), marteler sa poitrine.

Alors quoi, tout allait se finir ainsi ? Sans que Zane ne sache ce qu'il se passait ?

Soudainement, un cri trancha le silence installé, Adriel savourant sa victoire, uniquement troublé par les vociférations de Tekris.

– Rafale de l'oubli !

Un front de carré rouge-rose tournoyant se précipitèrent sur Adriel, grossissant au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Pas assez rapide pour esquiver, la brune se retrouva projetée sur plusieurs pas, criant de surprise. Durant le court répit, quand elle se prit le crâne à deux mains, les « rafales de l'oubli » se révélant particulièrement offensives, une nouvelle exclamation retentit.

– Lame foudroyante !

Plusieurs armes blanches, facilement de leur taille, foncèrent vers Zair et Tekris.

Levant les poignets à hauteur de ses yeux, la première eut du mal à y croire, quand elle les vit débarrassés de leurs liens. Tournant la tête vers Tekris, elle fut surprise de le trouver si près d'elle, en si peu de temps.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il immédiatement, l'inquiétude lisible sur son visage.

– Je crois, mais qui… commença l'adolescente.

– Ohé ! Par ici ! claironna une troisième voix, légèrement en surplomb.

Sursautant, Zair braqua son regard vers leur interlocuteur, imitée de Tekris. Ce n'était pas le ton de Zane, plus aigu, alors qui pouvait bien…

Incrédule, elle crut sérieusement être en train de faire un cauchemar des plus désagréable.

– Ekayon ? s'exclama le colosse, traduisant sa propre incompréhension.

– Le septième point ? fit Zair pour sa part.

– Lui-même, confirma le solitaire, goguenard. Bon, vous me remercierez avec déférence plus tard, je crois que votre copine est en train de se remettre de mon attaque. Sans parler de ses petits copains.

Suivant la direction qu'indiquait le combattant, les E-Teens virent Adriel, tout sourire effacé de ses lèvres, se remettre promptement sur pied. À ses côtés, formant une haie d'honneur létale, ses serviteurs attendaient le plus petit ordre de leur maîtresse, afin de se jeter sur leurs proies. Et vu l'expression de la brune, elle ne perdrait cette fois pas de temps à s'amuser avec elles…

– Peu importe, fit fermement Zair. Nous éclaircirons toute cette histoire plus tard.

Sans attendre l'assentiment de Tekris, elle gravit la pente avec souplesse, tendant malgré tout l'oreille pour s'assurer de la présence du colosse derrière elle. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'il joue au héros en voulant la venger, se jetant sur Adriel comme un chien enragé.

Néanmoins, son humeur plongeant en flèche au fil des heures, Ekayon avait intérêt de posséder une bonne raison de venir ici ! Et qu'il ne prétende pas vouloir se rafraîchir les idées, ou autre provocation dont il avait tellement l'habitude !

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, en dépit de son retard ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires, ça me fait toujours plaisir !_

_Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée, et à bientôt !_


	23. Contrôle et calcul

**Divergences temporelles**

Garder les Hiverax dans son champ de vision se révéla rapidement impossible pour l'irascible adolescent. Bien qu'il suivit visuellement l'étrange équipe de triplés aussi longtemps qu'il lui fut possible, Zane finit par les perdre de vue au bout de presque une heure. Ouvrant grand les yeux et les oreilles, l'astre diurne à peine suffisamment puissant pour réchauffer la peau verte du frileux garçon, l'X-Reader tenu en main se révéla précieusement utile dans sa traque pour retrouver l'équipe inconnue. Voir indispensable, tant les pythons rocheux au sein desquels ils s'enfouirent progressivement se révélèrent touffus. En plus de suivre la trace de la grande quantité de kaïru récoltée – que cela lui fut pénible d'y penser une nouvelle fois ! Tant d'énergie entre les mains de ses ennemis ! –, l'appareil hérité de Lokar sembla réussir à repérer les Hiverax en tant qu'eux-mêmes. Oh, relativement imparfaitement, et quand aucune interférence ne venait troubler le signal sous la forme d'un temps désagréablement lourd, mais suffisamment pour éveiller sa curiosité. L'électricité statique ne cessait de venir redresser les petits cheveux ayant le malheur de s'écarter de son épaisse chevelure en reposant sur sa nuque, et le résultat se révéla pire encore quand, agacé de devoir écarter sa mèche recouvrant son œil gauche, parce que des filaments bleutés s'égaraient entre ses lèvres, il décida de passer une main gantée sur son crâne pour discipliner le tout. Bien au contraire, cela rendit sa coiffure plus folle encore, et l'adolescent n'eut guère besoin d'entortiller une mèche autour de son doigt pour deviner qu'elle se collerait au tissu telle une sangsue !

Outre le désagrément manquant le faire jurer abominablement (instinctivement, il regardait par-dessus son épaule chaque fois que l'envie lui reprenait, comme si Zair, particulièrement à-cheval sur le langage, se trouverait juste derrière lui pour lui administrer une pichenette mentale d'avertissement. Un « jeu » arbitrairement décidé par la jeune femme quand ils furent enfants, et qui, comble de l'agacement, fonctionnait admirablement bien… ), le grain semblant se préparer au sein du ciel plombé, envahi de vagues cotonneuses grises foncées, puis noir, avant de retourner au blanc relatif s'étendant tels des voiles soulevés délicatement par la brise, éveillait de bien mauvais souvenirs. Combiné aux échalas de rochers lui paraissant trop instables pour ne pas être considérés d'un air méfiant, cela ne lui disait absolument rien qui vaille. Rien que cinq minutes auparavant, il entendit le grondement caractéristique d'un éboulis dévaler la pente abrupte, en même temps que la roche vibrait sous sa paume. Probablement, cela n'annonçait rien d'autre qu'un des orages des plus classique sur cette Terre. Cependant, chaque fois que les évènements manquèrent tourner à un vinaigre des plus acide, qu'il soit seul ou accompagné de ses coéquipiers, une tempête, voir même un cyclone s'il se mettait à penser métaphoriquement ! Se déclarait peu de temps avant l'épreuve en question. Une autre manipulation de ce type coincé dans son univers suspendu entre l'espace et le temps ?

Interprétation, une nouvelle fois, des plus subjective pour autant il le ressentait ainsi. Hélas, en plusieurs semaines, Zane ne parvint à retrouver la trace de ce trouble-fête imprévu et imprévisible. Méditation, concentration et autres techniques plus spirituelles que ses aptitudes ne lui apportèrent aucune réponse, l'enrageant plus encore. Au moins, cela lui permit de trouver un palliatif à l'ennui manquant de le ronger par moments, son caractère impulsif ne supportant que difficilement l'immobilité et l'inaction. Quand, bien entendu, quelconque désagrément ne venait troubler sa concentration en la remplaçant par la colère. Toujours était-il qu'il en revenait au même point : aucun indice ne venait l'éclairer sur l'identité de l'inconnu.

_Nous sommes reliés, a-t-il dit_, songea l'adolescent morose, tandis se dissimulait derrière un renfoncement de granit brut veiné de trace couleur rouille.

D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier exactement ? Lui ne se sentait pas du tout attaché à qui que ce soit, au contraire ! Plus le temps passait, et plus la perspective de mener l'ensemble de l'Univers à la baguette revenait titiller ses pensées. Mais en dépit de la confusion menaçant de le faire hurler de frustration, il devinait que la véritable identité de cet homme était la clé de plusieurs des mystères prenant place dans sa vie actuelle. Tout comme il entrevoyait avec de plus en plus de clarté l'importance qu'eut la première mission qu'il effectua avec l'X-Reader de Lokar en sa possession.

Machinalement, il plaça sa main gauche sur son œil, du même côté. Encore une fois, les contours du paysage sous ses iris onyx se floutèrent, rendant la forme des arbustes pourtant proches brouillée. Au contraire de son passage en Islande, où la neige vu de cet œil se révéla presque assez éblouissante pour agresser sa rétine, la pénombre obombrant les environs assombrissait encore sa vision, au point qu'il dusse plisser le front afin de se repérer. Vaguement inquiet, il espéra que sa vue ne continuait pas à baisser, bien qu'il n'y prit guère suffisamment garde pour s'apporter une réponse satisfaisante. Ce n'était pas le moment d'aller voir un ophtalmologiste… Hélas, ce fut tout pas de tracé plus précis concernant l'image ayant frappée sa rétine, juste avant l'impact avec l'éclair, pas de dessin apparaissant miraculeusement. Pourtant, il se sentait sur le point de mettre le doigt dessus, comme un détail à la périphérie du champ de vision que l'on ne parvient pourtant pas à capturer, même en tournant la tête.

Grognant de frustration, Zane pencha prudemment le buste, vérifiant l'absence de Hiverax dans les parages. Aucun visage affublé d'une peau grisâtre ne venant troubler les lourdes racines s'agrippant avec une facilité déconcertante aux parois abrupts de pierre, effritées par endroit sous le poids de ces serpents végétaux, il reprit son chemin, lorgnant l'écran de l'appareil tenu dans sa main droite. Par précaution, le propre X-Reader de l'adolescent, hérité de son enfance tout en étant mis hors de portée des avidités de son entourage grâce à sa poche dimensionnelle, fut laissé en renfort au sein de cette dernière. Juste au cas où. Il doutait d'avoir besoin de s'en servir, mais les évènements récents lui apprirent à ne pas se fier uniquement à ce qu'il croyait correct. En particulier parce qu'il ignorait toujours quand sa vision montrant Lokar, scarifié et fort mécontent de ses agissements, viendrait lui reprendre son bien, se déroulerait. N'ayant pu voir très précisément l'endroit dans lequel le Maître et l'ancien élève se retrouveraient, celui-ci préférait garder quelques gardes en main. Tiens, Zane ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il lui était désormais impossible d'utiliser des attaques autres que celles issues du kaïru obscur. Merveilleux, un souci qu'il oublia venait de se rappeler à son esprit !

Oui, mais du coup, son X-Reader était devenu parfaitement inutile, en fait… Rah, mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas conquérir le monde une bonne fois pour toutes, et sans avoir à se soucier de tous ces tracas incompréhensibles ?! Le pire étant que, trop enragé par cet état de fait, Zane refusa catégoriquement de se pencher sur la question, s'efforçant de maîtriser le plus finement possible Bruteron et ses aptitudes. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque crainte de perdre ses pouvoirs, pas du tout !

Encore une fois, ce devait être la faute de cet inconnu perdu dans sa dimension bizarre ! Ou emprisonné, Zane ne savait pas encore trop quoi en penser. Chaque fois que cet homme apparut, outre pour lui apporter des ennuis tous plus problématiques les uns que les autres, une inexplicable sensation l'accompagnait, une chose intangible qui, chaque fois, le poussa à relever le regard en sa direction. Sans être un expert dans ce que Zair appelait les « espace-temps » (intérieurement, cela le vexait d'ailleurs quelque peu qu'elle ait attendu tant de temps pour lui en parler), ou même en perception d'énergie, il ressentait que quelque chose clochait avec ce type, quelque chose d'anormal, aussi subjective cette notion puisse-t-elle être. La seule chose de certaine, donc, fut qu'il ne se situait pas exactement dans le même plan d'existence, s'il se promenait dans une dimension bizarre accessible seulement quand Zane perdait connaissance. Si seulement il eut pu avoir juste une petite indication pouvait l'aider à éclaircir ce mystère… Sautant souplement au-dessus d'une faille apparue au détour d'un tournant, Zane attendit de faire quelques pas supplémentaires avant de reprendre le fil de ses pensées. Le point symbolisant l'énorme quantité de kaïru récoltée par les Hiverax choisit pile ce moment pour s'immobiliser, quelque part au sein même du pic rocheux sur lequel l'adolescent crapahutait en maugréant. Enfin, aucune autre interprétation ne justifiait la position de l'équipe, en tout cas.

Génial, il allait en plus falloir chercher un moyen d'accéder au coeur de la roche. Vraiment fantastique, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, levant les yeux vers le sommet arrondi. Pas étonnant que les Hiverax ne soit intervenus si rapidement sur le lieu de la relique leur repaire ne se situait qu'à quelques dizaines de kilomètres des rizières. Bande de tricheurs !

Dissimulé derrière sa large capuche, le visage de cet inconnu ne risquait pas de lui dire grand-chose. Physiquement, en élargissant, il ne connaissait que bien peu de choses de lui. Un adulte, visiblement, assez costaud pour lui coller une droite qui laisserait Zane étourdi, et des vêtements grossiers tout en étant soigneusement entretenus. Le détail le plus important restant sa peau, verte clair tout comme celle de l'adolescent, aussi mince cela soit-il. Certes, les personnes possédant une telle teinte de chair ne couraient pas les rues de l'Univers, mais ce n'était pas un indice probant s'il n'était pas possible de le relier à autre chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, Zane le détestait aussi puissamment que possible. Et pas seulement parce qu'il lui rappelait vaguement sa propre mère, une personne qu'il détestait de tout son être.

_Allons, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à… ça. Concentre-toi un peu, voyons!_

D'accord, il laissait de côté toutes ces considérations… mais y avait-il une chance qu'elle soit en vie, quelque part ? Car il restait au jeune garçon pas moins de dix ou vingt vérités à lui balancer à la figure… Et mourir sans avoir pu les lui dire remontait immanquablement un arrière-goût de bile au fond de sa gorge.

Soudain, l'icône indiquant les Hiverax s'évanouit de l'écran de l'X-Reader, ne lui laissant qu'une carte en deux dimensions des lieux, raisonnablement précise mais parfaitement inutile. Si encore elle lui cartographiait les entrées et sorties du pic rocheux !

Bref, inutile de s'attarder sur les limites des appareils permettant la détection du kaïru, se morigéna Zane. La disparition brutale de l'énergie indiquait sans aucun doute que les Hiverax venaient de la délivrer à leur Maître… quel qu'il soit.

Frissonnant, l'adolescent se demanda si ce jour allait signer celui de sa rencontre avec son ancien Maître.

_Peu importe, je ne me laisserait pas humilier comme il le désirerait !_

Le ciel se déchira, traversé par un éclair de feu, une fraction de seconde avant qu'une pluie diluvienne ne s'abatte sur les troncs pendus entre roche et vide. La luminosité brutale irritant sa rétine fragile, Zane ferma sa paupière gauche, baissant le nez vers le sentier s'esquissant un peu plus bas. Lors de sa poursuite des Hiverax, il remarqua cette bande de terre serpentant contre le flanc de l'une des parois rocheuses, une quinzaine de mètres plus bas. À peine assez large pour que deux personnes y circule de front, le sentier ressemblait toutefois à une promenade taillée à même le minerai, destinée aux visites touristiques, ou toute autre activité lucrative, connaissant les humains. Une option bien plus praticable que la semi-escalade de Zane, obligé de vérifier attentivement que ses prises ne risquaient pas de lui glisser entre les doigts à tout moment, l'emmenant terminer sa course sur un affleurement rocheux, une ou deux crevasses plus loin.

Certes, mais la très légère tendance à la paranoïa de l'adolescent lui soufflait que justement, le chemin paraissait bien trop parfait pour être tout à fait honnête. D'ailleurs, plus il y pensait, plus cela le faisait penser à un terrain propice pour tendre une embuscade aux nigauds osant y poser les orteils. Il existait toujours un infime risque qu'il se trompe, cependant pourquoi les Hiverax s'embêterait à couper à travers la frondaison, s'ils pouvaient gravir les innombrables étages du pic rocheux sans risque ?

Néanmoins, à cet instant précis, la cape alourdie par les trombes d'eau tombant du ciel, Zane hésita franchement à obliquer de direction tandis que son corps se collait plus étroitement encore à la paroi piquetant son dos. Inspirant profondément – après tout, ce n'était qu'un bête orage –, il redoubla de prudence, progressant à petits pas mesurés mettant à mal son désir d'en finir le plus vite possible.

Il ne put aller plus loin que la corniche située à deux jets de flèches.

Cette fois, ce fut tout d'abord le granit qui se mit à trembler convulsivement, comme le jouet gigantesque secoué par un enfant ogresque piquant une crise de colère, poussant l'adolescent à plisser le front, intrigué. Quand vint la sonorité suivante, suivant un nouveau coup de tonnerre, l'entièreté de son corps se figea, tandis qu'il levait instinctivement les yeux vers le sommet.

La montagne vomissant telle Charybde projetant ses flux vers sa bien-aimée Scylla, les hauteurs furent recouvertes d'une marée boueuse d'un ocre répugnant, nourrie par les flots continuant de se déverser sur la nature avoisinante. Figé, Zane eut l'impression que durant un instant, trop bref, le déferlement stoppa sans explication sa course, suspendu par la volonté d'une force invisible et cruelle souhaitant voir les traits de ses futures victimes s'affaisser.

Puis le croc de granit et de racines aussi épaisses qu'un bras charrièrent le contenu d'un estomac imaginaire, mais ô combien dévastateur.

Le tremblement s'accentua encore, quand un flot de rochers vint se mêler aux graviers et à la terre gorgée d'humidité, fleuve éphémère et dévastateur. Mal à l'aise, l'adolescent chercha du regard un endroit où se réfugier, à l'abri du déferlement. Aucune trace d'une caverne apparaissant providentiellement, ni d'affleurement rocheux sous lequel s'abriter. Impossible de courir d'appui en appui, à moins de se rompre le cou à cause d'un saut mal calculé (ce qui, à bien réfléchir, ne figurait nullement au panthéon des prérogatives du jeune homme), ou de se mettre hors de portée du danger. Peut-être les corniches le surplombant seraient-elles assez étendues pour le protéger de la rage du ciel ?

L'instant, le torrent l'engloutissait avidement, parant son monde d'un mur opaque mou mais compact, épousant les formes de son corps plus précisément qu'un pantalon de cuir sans talc.

Bloquant sa respiration, Zane résista au réflexe de recracher la boue avalée, serrant étroitement la mâchoire. Alors qu'il ne pouvait se trouver plus collé qu'il ne l'était à la montagne, il eut l'impression qu'un océan de force brut s'infiltrait entre son corps et la paroi, tentant de l'en décoller par tous les moyens, afin de l'entraîner dans un corps-à-corps létal que l'adolescent ne désirait nullement entamer, aussi belliqueux fut-il. Ses mains étreignirent plus étroitement encore les prises rocheuses sur lesquelles elles se tenaient. Hélas, en dépit de ses efforts pour ne pas se faire emporter par le courant (ah ! Si Zair lui avait dit qu'il penserait à cette expression hors milieu aquatique, il lui aurait probablement rit au nez ! Ce que le métier de futur Maître du monde ne le forçait pas à faire !), le tissu de ses gants glissait inexorablement, centimètres par centimètres. Ses genoux ployèrent sous le poids, menaçant de céder à toutes instants pas autant que sa nuque, cependant, plus fragile. La vague, trop vive, ne lui laissa guère le temps de redresser totalement la tête, le laissant l'échine courbée, chevelure collée à ses tempes, à son front, à ses lèvres.

Si l'éboulement ne cessait pas très rapidement, ou si jamais un rocher venait le frapper de plein fouet, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau ! Il ne pourrait pas tenir indéfiniment dans cette position.

La soudaine disparition du poids écrasant ses épaules manqua le faire définitivement basculer en avant. Le tonnerre grondait toujours à ses oreilles, quoique qu'elles furent relativement bouchées, cependant le roulement assourdissant de la marée boueuse s'éloignant promptement, emporté par l'inclinaison montagnarde. Toussant comme un perdu, Zane s'ébroua vigoureusement, papillonnant un instant des paupières avant de les ouvrir pour de bon. Haletant, il s'autorisa à prendre une grande goulée d'air vivifiant, pestant intérieurement contre le mauvais temps, décidé à son tour à lui faire perdre un temps précieux qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de gaspiller.

Des cascatelles continuaient de dégouliner sur les flancs du mont, séparées par endroits à cause du nivelé du défilé, les forçant à contourner petits obstacles avant de se réunir un peu plus bas, quand elles ne se divisaient pas pour de bon. Pour autant, le plus gros semblait passer, la pluie diminuant à son tour d'intensité.

Que lui avait donc dit Maya, un jour où il faisait encore partie des élèves de Baoddaï ? Que le temps en montagne pouvait changer en un claquement de doigt, s'il se souvenait bien.

En dépit du danger, pas une fois Zane ne s'imagina qu'il puisse avoir risqué plus que quelques contusions, aussi prit-il la liberté d'enlever l'une de ses mains de son perchoir, massant précautionneusement sa nuque douloureuse. Un bon torticolis aurait été préférable à l'ankylose envahissant les muscles de son échine, tiens.

Un sifflement impressionné franchit la barrière de ses lèvres quand il baissa ses pupilles onyx vers le vide. À quelques pas d'un éboulement bloquant tout passage, visiblement antérieur à l'espèce de coulée de boue s'il se fiait à l'accumulation de rochers agglutinés les uns aux autres, le sentier aperçu un peu plus tôt se coupait net, une large fissure provoquée par un poids considérable ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un peu plus bas gisait les blocs irréguliers, coupés aux entournures, constituant quelques minutes encore auparavant la continuité du palier, charriés par les eaux tumultueuses dans un ordre compréhensible de la nature seule, pour tant que cela signifiât quelque chose.

_Et moi qui hésitait à descendre, j'ai bien fait de ne pas bouger d'ici !_

À croire que la chance souriait effectivement aux audacieux.

Promenant son regard, à la recherche d'une ouverture pour continuer sa route sans risquer de finir en galette de blé noir à la confiture, Zane ravala de justesse le juron fleuri qui manqua échapper à son contrôle.

La catastrophe éloignée et les victimes potentielles désormais hors d'atteinte de leurs bras joueurs indicibles, les bas et lourds nuages annonciateurs d'orage daignèrent se retirer, laissant gracieusement de nitescents rayons se faire une petite place dans leur royaume céleste, déployant leurs couleurs irisés au travers de trouées amincissant la couche dérivant au-dessus de la tête de l'adolescent. Si cela ne suffisait pas à dissiper totalement les nuages grisâtres, Zane put tout de même remarquer que les corniches en contrebas ne furent pas toutes atteintes par l'éboulement nombre, d'ailleurs, ne souffraient que de quelques fissures peu dangereuses, ou d'éclat remodelant leur forme originelle.

Et sur l'une d'entre elles, encore affalés suite à ce qu'il devinait être une chute fort désagréable, Maya et Boomer se relevaient péniblement, restant un instant à genoux afin de se remettre de leurs émotions. Quelques arbres pendant dans le vide au-dessus d'eux, Ky se balança de branche en branche, s'élançant avec une confiance que Zane abhorrait de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait (bon sang qu'il pouvait détester celui qui fut son meilleur ami ! Un crétin juste avide de se donner en spectacle inutilement, voilà tout !), les rejoignant en quelques bonds. Bien sûr, le chef des Stax se trouvait être le moins atteint par l'orage, histoire d'améliorer l'humeur de l'E-Teens, déjà en parfaite adéquation avec l'atmosphère ambiante.

Que faisait donc l'équipe de Maître Baoddaï ici ?! Et surtout maintenant ? S'ils étaient venus dans le but de récolter la relique détectée dans la rizière, ils se seraient montrés pour participer au défi afin de la remporter. Enfin, il imaginait mal les Stax rester planqués, en attendant de voir qui gagnera en comptant les points !

Sans se l'avouer vraiment, Zane se mit à scruter les alentours, au cas où un quatrième larron plus insupportable encore ne vienne s'immiscer dans des affaires ne le concernant pas. Pourvu que non sa dernière vision en date fut des plus claires : il devait aider Zair à se sortir d'une situation potentiellement dangereuse pour elle, pas jouer au babouin avec Cheeta Ky dans les montagnes ! Et puis, Zane n'était pas sûr de réussir à garder son calme s'il se montrait avec son insupportable sourire assuré. Sans parler qu'il voudrait le suivre, le harcelant de questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune envie de répondre, et…

Minute ! Et si les Stax, justement, eurent la même idée que le chef des Radikors ? À savoir, pister les Hiverax afin de trouver leur repaire ?

Oh… Par les Six, pourvu que l'équipe d'humains ne l'ait pas vu se faire battre par les fichus triplés ! Et s'ils le virent utiliser son kaïru intérieur au beau milieu du combat, et rapportaient à leur Maître ce qu'ils découvrirent ?! Qui sait quelle décision risquait de prendre le Redakaï si l'un d'entre eux déclarait qu'il fallait tirer cela au clair ?

Vraiment, c'était à se demander si Zane ne possédait pas des antennes à ennuis ! Au moins, Maya avait l'air de s'en être tirée sans trop de blessures graves déjà elle se relevait, accompagnée de son coéquipier blond. Et elle, qu'en penserait-elle alors ?

L'adolescent claqua de la langue, à la fois agacé, et pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Un problème après l'autre, pour l'instant, l'urgent était de trouver un chemin menant au coeur de la montagne.

Comme pour se moquer de ses difficultés, le destin choisit ce moment précis, pour que les Stax dénichent ce qui, même de loin, s'avéra être un tunnel… menant apparemment au coeur de la montagne.

Soupirant lourdement, l'E-Teens se détourna, frustré de constater l'avancée de ses ennemis, alors que lui avait encore tant à faire. Car enfin, impossible de se lancer à leur suite, sans savoir s'il aurait l'occasion de se dissimuler à leurs regards s'ils décidaient de vérifier leurs arrières ! Et puis, il s'agissait aussi de fierté hors de question d'emprunter un chemin identique au leur, et découvert par les humains en prime !

Puisqu'il se trouvait bloqué, sans trop élaborer de plan pour s'en sortir par ses propres moyens, cela ne lui coûtait rien de laisser jaillir son énergie intérieure, juste le temps de se creuser son passage personnel…

_Non ! Pas question de céder une nouvelle fois ! Et surtout, pas si vite… _

D'un autre côté, à quoi bon lutter sans arrêt contre les élans de son pouvoir, à présent qu'il savait quelle force se mettait à sa disposition quand il se laissait aller, juste quelques minutes…

_Peut-être, mais en perdant tout contrôle de moi-même, trop rapidement pour que cela soit intéressant. Je ne veux pas perdre la tête !_

Pas comme ce jour-là où, uniquement dans le but de prouver sa valeur, il eut la bêtise de se fier à l'une de ses visions faussées, accentuant sa faute en se laissant berner par une voix doucereuse promettant monts et merveilles. Et à quoi cela l'a-t-il mené ? À un rang des plus inférieurs, tout juste bon à récurer les déchets des puissants qu'il était censé côtoyer tout au long de sa vie, accompagné d'un parasite indicible qui ne le quittera probablement jamais ! Et sacré bon sang de bonsoir, quand sa tête allait-elle arrêter de bourdonner ?!

Surpris de constater qu'aucun mal de crâne malvenu ne venait ponctuer cette sensation, pire, qu'elle s'entêtait à toquer à la porte de son esprit, l'adolescent finit par accepter de s'y concentrer, promettant en son for intérieur de chercher un moyen de dresser des barrières mentales plus efficaces que la négation systématique des émotions susceptibles de lui faire perdre pied.

S'interrogea plus encore quand il reconnut la voix mentale qui s'invita dans son esprit.

_Je croyais avoir demandé à ne pas être dérangé, sauf situation d'urgence !_ siffla-t-il, mécontent.

Son poignet rencontra une discontinuité, accrochant les bandes remontant le long de ses avant-bras. Sautant sur une petite plateforme, à présent qu'il ne craignait plus que très moyennement d'être découvert par les Hiverax (les Stax, ils venaient de disparaître dans un trou de rat sans parler de sa patience s'amenuisant – très – rapidement), il s'accroupit devant sa trouvaille.

Un tunnel, révélé par l'éboulement, ou bien ce dernier ôta le mécanisme dissimulant son entrée aux yeux indésirables, un peu plus petit que la taille de Zane. S'il se décidait à s'enfoncer dans ces ténèbres, il lui faudrait se courber. Perspective peu réjouissante…

Au même instant, l'X-Reader posé contre son torse se mit à vibrer frénétiquement, détectant une nouvelle source kaïru. Non, corrigea l'adolescent quand il eut consulté l'écran. Pour que l'appareil soit aussi survolté – il pouvait presque le sentir chauffer au creux de sa paume ! –, la quantité de kaïru à l'intérieur de la montagne devait être bien supérieure à celle d'une relique !

Il observa de nouveau le linceul de crépuscule recouvrant les parois irrégulières du passage qu'il venait de découvrir. Des stalactites à intervalles réguliers, d'autres stalagmites accolés aux parois, voire légèrement détachés, constituaient de parfaits pièges dignes d'écorcher le moindre morceau de chair imprudent venant se frotter à leurs artifices de pierre. Quoique, s'agissait-il vraiment de pierre ? En tout cas, c'était bien trop froid pour qu'il se réjouisse de mettre le nez entre les parois circulaires !

Se rappelant la présence de sa sœur au creux de sa tête, Zane se concentra sur sa voix éraillée, remettant à plus tard la décision d'emprunter ou non le tunnel. Bien qu'au fond, il sache que sa décision était d'ores et déjà prise. Au fond, avait-il vraiment le choix ?

Sa mine s'assombrit, au fur et à mesure que Zair venait lui faire un rapport succin, mais représentatif, de la situation à la forteresse.

_Maudit solitaire ! Tu as intérêt à remplir ton office, si tu ne veux pas que je te poursuive jusqu'au fin fond des enfers, quitte à devoir y finir à mon tour !_

µµµ

Le conduit se rétrécit encore, obligeant Zane à se mettre à quatre pattes pour pouvoir continuer à avancer. Désormais habitué au manque flagrant de luminosité des lieux (plus d'une fois, il lui fallut tendre le bras à l'aveuglette, tâtant les parois du tunnel afin de s'orienter… manquant, à deux reprises, de se cogner le petit doigt contre un amas glacé), et aux nombreux stalactites semblables à des crocs garnissant une mâchoire avide de se refermer aux longueurs trop variées pour être prévisibles, l'adolescent essaya de se remémorer par quel coup du sort Zair réussit à le convaincre de continuer sa propre mission, tandis qu'elle se chargeait des intrus avec l'aide de Tekris. Tekris, pourquoi donc eut-il la bêtise de les laisser seuls tous les deux, après la possession bizarre subie par son coéquipier ? Et si le colosse recommençait à perdre la raison, s'attaquant à la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne s'y attende ?

Zane dut laisser sa méfiance innée au placard, choisissant même, de son plein gré, d'accorder sa confiance à son coéquipier ! Vraiment, il eut beau fouiller sa mémoire, tourner et retourner la discussion dans tous les sens, à présent, il ne parvenait à retrouver les raisons l'ayant poussé à accepter de laisser les deux autres Radikors gérer la situation. Qui sait si cela n'allait pas l'encourager dans l'espèce crise d'autorité qu'elle suivait depuis quelques temps ? Et si, après l'avoir vu craquer dans sa chambre, elle le trouvait trop faible pour se laisser diriger par quelqu'un comme lui, sapant son influence au gré de ses envies tout en se servant de lui comme bouclier si les choses tournent mal ?

La pointe d'un stalactite frôlant son crâne, et évité de justesse, le rappela à l'ordre. Pas le moment de tergiverser, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de lui accorder sa confiance, à elle aussi. Et puis, Zair ne lui ferait jamais un coup bas comme ça… n'est-ce pas ? Néanmoins, les dernières semaines furent particulièrement éprouvantes pour l'adolescent de ce point de vue-là, incapable de comprendre ce que l'adolescente attendait de lui, ce qu'elle désirait réellement derrière ses réflexions devenues habituelles et autres conduites d'opposition plus ou moins franches. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui apporte un semblant de réponse, lorsqu'ils se tenaient dans la chambre du chef des Radikors. Elle voulait un frère, déclara-t-elle, en avait besoin. Pas uniquement d'un chef.

S'était-il vraiment comporté aussi désagréablement qu'elle le prétendait ? Zane n'en savait rien s'il écoutait uniquement son avis personnel, il tendait à penser avoir agit comme il en eut la droit, aussi pénible cela puisse-t-il être de l'avis général. Une époque où il pouvait se comporter comme bon lui semblait, et comme il voulait, possédant toute la puissance de Lokar grâce à coup du sort trop fantastique pour n'être dû qu'à la chance enfin, l'X-Reader de son ancien Maître ne s'était pas retrouvé à ses pieds par hasard ?!

Que cela lui semblait loin, à présent !

Était-ce pour cela que dans sa vision, Zair décida de ne pas lui venir en aide ?

Ça aussi, il eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulé depuis qu'il se posa cette question pour la première fois. Pour garder sa sœur à ses côtés, et pas seulement physiquement, il lui faudrait donc changer. Accepter de ne plus agir comme si seule sa propre destinée comptait. Mais était-ce seulement possible ?! Arriverait-il à laisser tant de place vacante près de lui ?

Dans les grandes épopées héroïques, les récits ne précisaient jamais tous les dilemmes endurés par leur protagoniste ! De quoi enrager !

Se demandant à quel niveau de leur progression les Stax en étaient, Zane dut bouger régulièrement la tête pour ne pas percuter les stalactites continuant de jalonner sa progression. Alors que ses reins heurtaient un des crocs imaginaires, il lui fallut se contorsionner pour éviter le suivant, retenant à grand-peine un grognement de frustration mécontent. Bientôt, il se retrouva presque plié en deux, sa carrure, si elle n'était guère aussi impressionnante que celle de Tekris, n'ayant pas tant à lui envier, ne lui permettant pas de continuer à un quatre pattes habituel. Son orgueil lui interdisant formellement de ramper, puisque qu'avec quelques efforts il arrivait encore à se tenir sur les genoux, l'adolescent passa le temps en imaginant le sort qu'il réserverait à Teos et sa clique, si jamais Zair lui revenait avec ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure.

Par la maudite Source pourrie, devait-il chaque fois risquer de tout perdre pour s'apercevoir qu'il tenait terriblement plus qu'il ne le croyait à certaines personnes ?! Sans parler de Tekris… Pour être tout à fait honnête, il s'habitua tellement à distinguer sa puissante silhouette, quand il regardait par-dessus son épaule, que la perspective de le voir disparaître pour de bon laissait une insupportable sensation d'échec dans sa poitrine. Devenait-il si faible ? Non, c'était tout à fait normal pour un chef de garder son équipe d'une main de fer, quitte à ne pas supporter que d'autres viennent lui chercher des noises.

_Tekris, tu as intérêt à t'assurer que rien n'arrive à Zair ! Et toi, pénible petite sœur, je t'interdis strictement de __ne pas me revenir en un seul morceau ! Quant à toi, maudit solitaire, je te réserve le pire des sorts !_

Enfin, Zane atteignit l'entrée du tunnel révélé par l'éboulement.

Les lieux lui semblaient étrangement familiers, en particulier les parois irrégulières quoique lisses, des colonnades tout aussi peu rectiligne s'élevant aléatoirement du sol. Chichement éclairées par la lueur d'un petit feu situé à peu près au centre de la grotte, seule source permettant d'éclairer la pénombre enveloppant les lieux, celles-ci arboraient une teinte plus proche d'un bleu -gris glacé que de l'ocre-safran garnissant le tunnel d'où arrivait l'adolescent. Cependant, les crocs le jalonnant trouvaient leurs continuité sur la voûte, juste assez grande pour permettre à un homme de se tenir debout sur les épaules d'un autre, les stalagmites se raréfiant au contraire, davantage remplacés par d'autres pierres soudées au sol, recouverte d'une couche de minerai rappelant les cloques se formant sur la peau brûlée.

Sous la corniche sur laquelle déboucha l'adolescent, les Hiverax, respectueusement agenouillés, tête inclinée, côtoyaient Teos accompagné de Saïn, la vipère plissant les lèvres dans une moue protestataire. Le Seigneur Héritier lui-même ne paraissait pas des plus ravis, bien qu'il s'amusa visiblement de l'impatience de sa compagne. L'absence d'Adriel, pourtant bras droit du garçon à la peau d'ébène, prouvant que ce fut bien elle qui menait l'assaut en cours à la forteresse. Un cauchemar, ce ne pouvait être que cela, ou bien une blague de Zair et de Tekris, à la rigueur ! Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que le chef des Radikors comprit qu'avant cet instant précis, il ne croyait pas réellement aux affirmations de sa sœur. Enfin, le sort ne pouvait pas s'acharner aussi méthodiquement sur son équipe !

Soudainement, une sixième voix rompit le fragile silence, manquant faire sursauter fort peu discrètement le chef des Radikors. Profonde, comme sortant des tréfonds d'un lieu lointain et inaccessible…

Si Zane fut certain de ne l'avoir jamais entendu, du moins pas sous cette forme, sa sonorité titilla sa mémoire, lui rappelant un souvenir qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à saisir.

– Excellent travail. Une fois de plus, vous avez rempli votre mission, les Hiverax.

La voix, extrêmement satisfaite, provenait d'un espace entre deux colonnes de granit, des tréfonds d'une obscurité peu naturelle, même pour un lieu tel que celui-ci. Impossible de distinguer, dans ce noir absolu, autre chose que les yeux de l'inconnu, d'un blanc éclatant cerclé d'un violet inquiétant. Ce qui ressemblait fort à une cicatrice zébrait le reste du visage invisible, pile entre les deux globes oculaires, plongeant diagonalement vers la droite. Frissonnant, Zane frotta silencieusement ses bras nus. Pourquoi devait-il toujours faire si froid dans les grottes ? C'était décidé, à partir de maintenant, il haïssait tout espace clos rempli de pierres !

Les yeux luisants s'écarquillèrent légèrement, comme si un détail venait brutalement de frapper leur possesseur. Un changement d'attitude qui ne passa pas inaperçu, Teos se tendant presque imperceptiblement.

– Un problème, Maître ? reprit Vexus. Vous semblez inquiet.

Ah. Donc, l'homme dissimulé dans les ombres étaient bel et bien le supérieur des Hiverax. Au moins, Zane n'aurait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien : il touchait au but.

Certes, mais comment expliquer la présence de Teos ? L'inconnu se trouvait-il être le Maître du Dôme dont ce dernier était le fils ? Ou s'agissait-il plutôt d'une alliance des plus problématiques pour les Radikors ?

– Je ressens une présence, fit la voix, courroucée. Des intrus approchent.

Le sang de Zane se figea dans ses veines.

– Ah… Les Stax ! acheva la voix.

L'espion des hauteurs lâcha un long soupir inaudible de soulagement. Affronter cinq combattants en même temps, seul, ne l'attirait pas particulièrement.

– Eh bien, laissez-nous leur régler leur compte ! rétorqua Saïn, véhémente. Ils ne pourront pas nous vaincre, pas alors qu'ils s'attendent à voir votre équipe de triplés !

– Suffit, intervint Teos (il ne haussa pas le ton pourtant, la vipère inclina humblement la tête vers l'avant, reculant d'un pas pour lui laisser place). Ce n'est pas encore le moment de se montrer. Le Redakaï doit encore ignorer notre existence, si nous voulons mener notre plan à bien. Le réveil des Yeux est encore trop récent, nous n'avons pas récolté suffisamment d'informations. Mieux vaut laisser faire un… expert de ce kaïru, et observer la démonstration de ses talents.

Un expert du kaïru ? Comme un Maître ? Hélas, aucun membre du Conseil du Redakaï, d'après ses sources, ne manquait à l'appel. Ce qui ne laissait guère beaucoup de choix.

– Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons nous charger d'eux, ajouta Nexus, satisfait de pouvoir reprendre la parole, tout en lançant un regard agacé aux deux combattants extraterrestres.

Si Zane ne se trompait pas, une certaine rivalité existait d'ores et déjà entre Teos et l'équipe de triplés. Ou une compétition à qui avait la plus grosse ? Dommage qu'il ne puisse en savoir plus pour le moment…

– Un instant, le freina la voix. J'ai quelque chose de spécial pour eux. Quelque chose que je leur prépare depuis longtemps.

Ou avait-il bien pu entendre ce timbre si particulier, autre part que dans cette grotte ?

_Oh, c'est pas vrai,_ réalisa-t-il. _Justement, si, c'est ici même que je l'ai écouté pour la première fois… Quand j'ai eu mon petit… moment de faiblesse en récoltant Bruteron._

Tiquant brusquement, et sans explication apparente, Saïn sursauta, balayant les environs du regard. Par réflexe, Zane invoqua son kaïru intérieur, se dissimulant derrière un rideau représentant exactement les contours de la corniche sur laquelle il se jucha. Vu de l'extérieur, seule la pierre noircie par les ténèbres était visible. Son stratagème fonctionna, puisque la jeune femme ne s'attarda pas sur son refuge, continuant son inspection, soupçonneuse.

L'E-Teens n'eut pas à se demander ce qui troubla tant la vipère. Lui aussi sentait la soudaine… translation, aurait-il dit, qui distordit brièvement l'atmosphère. Un détail qui n'aurait pas du l'interpeller, étant donné ses médiocres capacités dans le domaine de détection des énergies, restant aussi placide que Teos et les Hiverax. Qu'il connaissait pourtant un chouïa trop bien à son goût, néanmoins…

Levant le regard, ses pupilles se posèrent presque sans hésitation sur la haute silhouette encapuchonnée, tapi dans les ombres, invisible pour qui ne pouvait percer à jour l'illusion généré par l'homme des rêves.

_En plus, il se permet de copier ma technique ?! Lui aussi, je lui ferais mordre la poussière un de ces quatre !_

L'encapuchonné observait également la petite scène se déroulant en contrebas, ne faisant pas mine de s'intéresser à l'adolescent qui le scrutait pourtant sans réelle discrétion. Pour autant, Zane sut pertinemment avoir été remarqué l'homme lui jeta un bref regard visiblement surpris lors de son arrivée.

Saïn se rapprocha de Teos, tapotant son poignet tandis que le Seigneur Héritier ne perdait pas une miette de l'interaction entre les Hiverax et leur Maître. Une vive lumière jaillit de l'entre-deux au sein duquel se tenait ce dernier, une aura d'un carmin mauvais, qui mit Zane terriblement mal à l'aise. Une colonnade bouchait une partie de sa vue, trop pour qu'il puisse précisément déterminer l'origine de ce déferlement. Et avec tout ça, il avait oublié d'écouter la conversation de ses ennemis, bien évidemment.

Teos se tourna vers sa compagne, ses lèvres s'étirant en un rictus sardonique. Sûr de lui. Sans pour autant imiter la vipère, restant concentré sur l'homme dissimulé derrière la pierre. Une chose restait cependant certaine les Stax allaient passer un très mauvais quart d'heure à cause de la « surprise » de l'inconnu.

– Êtes-vous certain que cela suffira, susurra Teos dès que l'équipe de triplés fut hors de vue. N'oubliez pas que le Redakaï est réuni au complet, au monastère.

– Ne vous en faites pas, rétorqua la voix. Faites confiance à mes combattants. Trêve de bavardage je vous ai offert votre artefact sur un plateau d'argent, n'est-ce pas ? À votre tour.

Zane tendit l'oreille. Les choses commençaient à devenir intéressantes.

– Il est vrai que le Poing du Colosse va nous être des plus utiles. Mais ce n'est qu'une petite partie du puzzle, malheureusement. Il nous manque encore le Coeur et la Couronne, son Pied et sa Hache étant déjà en notre possession, expliqua Teos, à contrecœur.

– Certes. Mais où est le Gant de Lokar ? Je vous ai déjà indiqué comment récupérer le Poing du Colosse, en guise de bonne foi. J'ai droit à une contrepartie, ricana la voix, avide.

– Nous sommes en train de mener les recherches, répondit le Seigneur Héritier, intraitable. Cette tâche a été confiée à l'un de nos Œil nouvellement réveillé. Nous prenons également beaucoup de risques mon Père ne vous a-t-il pas, en guise de bonne foi, confié son unique enfant, ainsi que la futur mère de ses petits-enfants ? Admettez qu'il s'agit là d'une énorme prise de risque de sa part.

Un silence empli de réflexion s'installa du côté de la voix, seul un faible marmonnement se faisant audible. Bien que Zane ne comprit que la moitié de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il ne fallait pas être grand devin pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait là d'une discussion de la plus haute importance. Pourquoi cet intérêt pour le Poing du Colosse ? D'accord, d'après les légendes, cet artefact offre un pouvoir immense à qui le détient, mais de là à expliquer l'engouement qu'il ressentait comme presque viscéral de Teos et Saïn, une marge existait. Quoique, s'il faisait partie d'un ensemble, la conquête de la puissance devait y être pour beaucoup.

– Indiquez-nous où se situe la Couronne du Colosse, insista Teos. Et vous pourrez réclamer votre Gant tant que vous le voudrez, s'il n'est pas déjà en notre possession.

– Quelle preuve ai-je de votre bonne foi ? Qui me dit qu'une fois la Couronne entre vos mains, vous ne chercherez pas à en obtenir plus, sans rien me donner ?

– Vous avez notre parole, déclara fermement l'extraterrestre à la peau d'ébène. Et nous avons modifié nos plans pour vous permettre d'obtenir ce que vous voulez. Sans parler de la promesse d'utiliser à votre guise la force extraordinaire que nous disposerons, une fois le puzzle rassemblé. C'était le plan depuis le début. Auriez-vous une raison valable pour le modifier en cours de route ?

Zane grimaça, tordant le cou en essayant d'en voir plus, en vain. Face à lui, l'homme à la capuche se concentrait intensément, tout en le surveillant du coin de l'oeil. Faisant de même, l'adolescent prêta une part de son attention à chercher avidement le moindre indice pouvant possiblement le renseigner sur son identité. Mais à part une tunique de voyage pourpre usée aux bordures jaunes et orange, ses manches courtes laissant apparaître la peau de l'inconnu, des gants d'ébène (à cette distance, il ne put voir si quelconque fioritures les ornaient) et un pantalon sombre enfoncé dans de solides bottes de cuir marron, rien ne transparaissait de cet homme. Remarquant l'attention à laquelle il se trouvait soumis, ce dernier leva un doigt, le plaçant contre ses lèvres. Un geste manquant de pousser l'adolescent à franchir la distance les séparant pour lui envoyer une attaque kaïru digne de ce nom en plein visage.

_Non mais il me croit suffisamment idiot pour faire du bruit ? Maintenant ?!_

– Très bien, capitula la voix, attirant un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de Teos. Mais n'essayez pas de me doubler, ou de vous mettre en travers de mon chemin. Ce serait une erreur qui vous coûterais très cher.

– Bien entendu, acquiesça le Seigneur Héritier, écrasant le pied de sa comparse pour l'empêcher de répliquer avec ferveur. Donc, où se trouve donc la Couronne du Colosse ?

Se désintéressant instantanément de l'encapuchonné, Zane braqua son regard sur le jeune homme.

– Si mes informations sont exactes, reprit la voix, son ton laissant clairement supposer qu'elle se dédouanait de toute responsabilité en cas d'échec, elle se trouve en Orient, près du mont Wusao. Dans un lieu que l'on appelle le Palais de Jade. Prenez garde, d'après la légende, ce lieu est gardé par des soldats impitoyables…

L'homme à la capuche se pencha en avant, laissant entrevoir, derrière sa silhouette, que la voûte semblait étrange derrière lui, comme… ondulée. Irrésistiblement, cela évoqua aux souvenirs de Zane la surface d'un miroir imparfait, une sorte de reflet altéré. Cela expliquait peut-être l'étrange sensation ayant accompagné sa venue ? En tous les cas, Saïn paraissait se désintéresser totalement du sujet, épaulant son supérieur dans un silence religieux. En y regardant de plus près, le chef des Radikors remarqua que les « ondulations », au contraire du corps de l'homme, restaient fixes, immobiles, ce dernier prenant garde à ne pas aller au-delà de leur délimitation. Plus précisément, songea Zane, il gardait les bras serrés contre son corps, les ramenant vivement si jamais l'un d'eux s'avisait de dépasser.

– Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, déclama Teos. Nous savons nous charger des autochtones, aussi… surprenante cette Terre puisse être.

– Ne craignez-vous pas d'alerter le Redakaï, en poursuivant ainsi les artefacts du Colosse ? s'enquit de nouveau la voix, sincèrement curieuse.

Un rictus moqueur déforma la bouche de Saïn, à la limite de fendre son visage en deux. À l'évidence, cette possibilité ne lui effleura pas même l'esprit.

– Qu'il vienne, sourit le garçon d'ébène. Et il ne verront rien avant de se retrouver emmené par la Source. Vous nous avez déjà fourni assez d'informations pour que nous puissions les contrer sans crainte.

– Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, commenta placidement la voix. Bientôt, l'ère du Redakaï touchera à sa fin, et je me vengerais de Baoddaï en me repaissant de son désespoir.

Pouffant doucement, la voix se mit rapidement à éclater de rire, son éclat se répercutant sur les parois de la grotte, assourdissant. La malveillance sourdant de cette soudaine hilarité éveilla des sentiments contraires en Zane : absolument pas dérangé de fricoter avec le côté sombre du kaïru, tout ce que les humains appelaient défauts le ravissait, puisqu'un Maître du Mal craint et respecté, et donc par extension puissant, réunissait ces qualités. Au contraire, l'hypocrisie de ce qui s'appelait le côté des « gentils » l'horripilait, le faisant grincer des dents des vieillards séniles tout juste bons à palabrer des heures durant sans prendre de décisions ! Cependant, cette voix… ce qu'elle représentait… le poussait à réviser en partie son jugement. Oh, pas sur la partie hypocrisie et incompréhension des humains en ce qui concernait le vrai pouvoir, ça non, une vie entière ne suffirait à changer son opinion. Mais plus le temps passait, plus les moyens mis en œuvre par des génies maléfiques tels que Lokar afin de parvenir à leurs fins n'étaient pas forcément les plus judicieux.

Car enfin, leur empire se basait sur la crainte et l'autoritarisme, deux notions que Zair, après des années à suivre leur voie, se mettait brusquement à rejeter. Se servir de Lokar pour gagner en puissance, suite à son envoi du monastère, fut l'une des meilleures initiatives jamais eues de sa vie seulement, désormais seul maître à bord, et détenant l'X-Reader du Maître du Mal, Zane devait trouver sa propre voie.

L'absence totale de son qui suivit cette déferlante se révéla pire encore. La voix venait-elle de partir à son tour ? Ou l'inconnu tapi dans les ombres était-il seulement plongé dans une intense réflexion ? L'adolescent ne prendrait pas le risque de bouger, ou de lever son illusion, tant que la preuve de l'absence de danger imminent ne serait pas présentée sous ses yeux.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait là d'une manière de mettre fin à la discussion, Teos hocha sèchement la tête, la nuque aussi raide qu'une barre de fer. Probablement peu habitué à être ainsi congédié, cette toute nouvelle expérience lui déplaisait souverainement, si l'on se fiait aux traits crispés de son visage. Néanmoins, il ne fit aucun commentaire, prenant le bras de Saïn, avant de disparaître dans une traînée de brume en « omettant » de remercier leur informateur pour sa diligence.

Guère suffisamment patient pour attendre gentiment, les bras croisés, la confirmation ou l'infirmation de la présence de la voix, Zane décrocha le X-Reader de Lokar de sa poitrine, consultant brièvement son écran tout en gardant à l'oeil le type à la capuche. Plus que jamais survolté, le petit appareil continuait à indiquer la présence d'une quantité phénoménale d'énergie kaïru, enfoncée plus profondément encore dans les entrailles de la montagne. Bien plus que l'adolescent ne pouvait en récolter, à dire vrai…

S'intéressant de nouveau à l'homme encapuchonné, Zane vit les espèces d'ondulations se rétracter lentement, l'adulte paraissant comme perdre de sa substance, se renfonçant tout aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé dans les ombres.

_Pas question de le laisser repartir ! Pas alors que j'ignore où et quand je pourrais le retrouver !_

Jetant toute prudence aux orties, Zane sauta de sa corniche, ses chevilles protestant vigoureusement quand elles entrèrent en contact avec le sol. D'un bond, il atteignit le promontoire le plus proche, attrapant de sa main gantée son rebord, poussant sur son bras pour se hisser sur la plateforme.

L'homme encapuchonnée leva la main, comme pour le dissuader de toucher les ondulations…

… et l'adolescent en eut le souffle coupé. Pas de sensation de déchirement proche de celle ressentie quand Zair « sortit du temps », d'après ses propres mots. Pas de milliers de chemins s'étalant devant ses yeux, manquant le rendre fou tant les données visuelles se précipitaient sur sa rétine à un rythme effréné. Rien de tout cela, non. Juste, une seconde auparavant, il se tenait dans la grotte des Hiverax, et celle d'après, il flottait sur… du néant ? Pas même du noir, seulement du vide au sein duquel se tapissait une infinité de présences indiscernables, et indéfinissables. Comme si tout d'un coup, Zane arriva au milieu d'une meute de loups affamés, alors que lui ressemblait bien trop à un agneau sans défense.

Heureusement, l'insupportable sensation ne dura pas. Après ce qui lui sembla pourtant une éternité, un tapis de verdure parée d'une large palette d'émeraude, de saphir ou autres verts gourmands et agréables à regarder forma un sol bien plus solide sous ses de se teinter d'un jaune paille de plus en plus sec, pour finir par arborer un noir cendré accompagné de quelques touches d'un marron brûlé, quand ses yeux approchaient de la ligne d'horizon. Nulle odeur d'incendie, cependant, ne frappa ses narines, et Zane ne chercha pas à voir plus loin, au cas où le vide réapparaîtrait sans crier gare. Un intense sentiment de satisfaction l'envahit à la vue du ciel uniformément parme, qui ne fournissant néanmoins pas la lumière crépusculaire inondant les lieux.

Un enthousiasme que ne partagea pas le moins du monde l'homme à la capuche, celui-ci se retournant furieusement vers l'intrus. S'il eut été un chat, sa queue fouetterait l'air.

– Serais-tu complètement fou !? cracha-t-il. Entrer en chair et en os ici peut avoir de graves conséquences !

– Ah oui ? fit l'adolescent, goguenard. Comme quoi, par exemple ?

– Ne plus pouvoir en sortir, et errer ici éternellement, « par exemple », rétorqua l'inconnu, croisant les bras sur son torse. Ou perdre une partie de ta raison, sans espoir de la retrouver, « par exemple ». Ou encore…

– Oh ça va, pas la peine de me faire la leçon ! Je n'aurais pas été obligé de sauter avec toi, si monsieur se montrait un peu plus prolixe ! Et puis d'abord, toi tu vis bien ici, pas vrai ?

– Si on peut appeler ça vivre, marmonna l'homme. Sache que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix non plus.

Tapotant instinctivement du pied, histoire d'éprouver la solidité du sol sans parvenir à se départir totalement de la sensation d'illusion, Zane soupira avec ostentation.

– Peu importe, tu peux modifier ton environnement à ta guise (et peu lui importait qu'au fond, cette réflexion sortie par manque totale d'inspiration n'ait pas grand-chose à voir avec la situation en cours !). D'ailleurs, est-ce que nous sommes encore dans le vide, ou tu nous as emmenés ailleurs ?

Haussant les épaules, agacé, l'homme le jaugea à travers les ombres de sa capuche. Personne ne lui avait appris que c'était très malpoli de ne pas se découvrir en public ?!

– Nous sommes au même endroit, consentit-il tout de même à répondre. Et en même temps, nous nous sommes déplacés ailleurs. On ne peut pas dire qu'ici, il y ait vraiment d'espace à proprement parler… Seulement des espace-temps, plus ou moins proches de nous. Je peux transformer comme il me plaît cet endroit, parce que nous sommes temporellement très proches, mais c'est à peu près tout. Ma maîtrise reste, comment dire, eh bien…

– Médiocre ? proposa « aimablement » Zane. Franchement, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des devinettes.

Une chance que Zair lui ait précédemment expliqué ce qu'étaient les espace-temps, sinon sa compréhension de la situation avoisinerait le zéro absolu…

– Et si tu es aussi coincé que tu le laisse sous-entendre, comment se fait-il que tu puisse te balader dans mon monde à moi sans problèmes ?

– Sans problèmes ? répéta l'homme, incrédule. Je te l'ai dit, nous sommes liés toi et moi, je ne peux aller dans ton monde, comme tu dis, que si toi tu es à cet endroit. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me vois… Pas si vite en tout cas.

– Une petite minute ! Comment c'est possible, ça ?

Dire que Zane frôlait l'incrédulité la plus totale restait encore un doux euphémisme. Malgré lui, il se sentait fasciné par les révélations de l'inconnu, en oubliant presque la raison de sa venue première.

– Parce que nous partageons un espace-temps extrêmement proche. Voir identique. Nous naviguons entre deux réalités, à la fois présents, et absents, puisqu'au fond nous n'existons pas vraiment. Ou plus.

– Hein ? Sois un peu plus clair, bon sang !

– Nous sommes des aberrations, tout simplement. Alors que nous étions destinés à un destin particulier, un grain de sable nous a fait dévier, nous plaçant « à côté » de la trame de l'existence. Nous vivons, en quelque sorte, dans notre propre espace-temps.

Simplement, venait-il de dire ? Zane hésitait franchement à penser qu'il se payait de sa tête.

– D'accord, admettons, et ça nous change quoi ? Il y en a beaucoup comme nous ?

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de l'homme, poings plaqués sur les hanches.

– Jusque là, je n'en connais que deux. J'ignore s'il en existe d'autres, ou si nous sommes uniques. Ou si nous pouvons seulement vieillir. Ou encore si nous ne sommes pas deux facettes d'une même personnalité. Mes propres souvenirs sont affreusement flous, je dois le dire…

– Nous n'avons rien en commun, rétorqua l'adolescent. À part notre couleur de peau, bien sûr. Et je me fiche bien de savoir si tu es amnésique, ou complètement fou. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « pouvoir vieillir » ?! Tu veux dire que je suis un être à part ? Immortel ?

S'il devait être tout à fait honnête, cette perspective enchantait Zane ! Vivre éternellement, incapable de mourir, voilà qui réduisait à néant les efforts du monastère pour l'arrêter, puisque rien ne pouvait l'atteindre !

Une joie qui disparut presque immédiatement. Juste le temps que l'inconnu ouvre de nouveau la bouche.

– Non. Tu es simplement déjà mort. Moi aussi, je suppose, souffla-t-il, la mine assombrie.

– Que… Quoi ? (Le coeur tambourinant violemment contre ses côtes, Zane dut s'arrêter, déglutissant péniblement) Tu es tombé sur la tête, c'est ça ? Je respire, je parle et les autres me voient, je ne peux pas être mort !

– Et pourtant, aux yeux de la vie, tu es mort, déclara sentencieusement l'homme. Ce n'est que grâce à un coup du sort, une intervention extérieure, que tu ne te trouves pas six pieds sous terre à l'heure actuelle. Ton existence est mise entre parenthèses, vivant sa propre boucle temporelle à l'infini. Tu la construis petit à petit, puisqu'elle ne correspond plus à rien. Je le sais, je vis cela depuis bien plus longtemps que toi.

– Ce n'est pas du tout cohérent ! s'exclama Zane. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, ce dont je doute évidemment, nos espace-temps ne peuvent pas être identiques, puisque nous les créons de manière totalement différente !

– Ils sont identiques sur la forme, c'est ce que je veux dire, expliqua l'homme. C'est pour cela que nous pouvons nous ressentir, nous entrons, comment dire, comme en résonance.

Abasourdi, Zane se frictionna vigoureusement les bras. Un cauchemar, vraiment !

– C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas utiliser mes attaques kaïru classiques, réalisa l'adolescent, mortifié. Il m'a fallu du temps avant de pouvoir de nouveau en manipuler quelques unes (il repensa à son « coup de fouet à énergie », employé face aux Hiverax. Plier l'attaque à sa volonté l'avait forcé à reprendre les bases de l'enseignement du kaïru, manquant le faire écumer de rage à chaque échec). Parce que je devais avant tout réintroduire ces manipulations dans mon… espace-temps ? (L'inconnu hocha affirmativement la tête, après un petit instant de réflexion). Pourtant, mon kaïru intérieur ne s'est pas fait la malle.

– Ton énergie profonde ne peut pas t'être enlevée, clarifia son vis-à-vis. Ce qui est propre à toi, reste à toi, et est revenu en même temps que ton corps.

– Mais, et mes visions ? Elles étaient fausses, avant, eh bien, cette fichue mission ! Sauf que maintenant, elle m'attirent une tonne d'ennuis alors que je n'ai rien demandé, parce qu'elles me montrent la vérité ! Comment tu expliques ça, hein ? s'emporta Zane. Du peu que je sais, tous les membres de la famille capables de vision subissaient cette malédiction, sans exception. Même ma… mère, devait composer avec ces mensonges, bien qu'elle n'en avait pas.

– La réponse est dans la question. Tu descends des Dastiva, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne connais aucune autre lignée traînant la réputation d'apporter malheur à cause de ses prédictions fausses. (Zane grogna, morose. Savoir quelque chose n'était pas la même chose que d'en entendre confirmation par la bouche d'un quidam lambda… )

– D'après la légende, lâcha-t-il à contrecœur, nous possédons un kaïru intérieur particulier…Contrairement à l'habitude, il est de couleur écarlate, et pas bleu clair, conférant à la famille une force de frappe plus offensive que d'autres, ainsi que ces fameuses visions. Il paraît que l'un de mes ancêtres a joué au con avec un puissant Maître, l'humiliant dans un combat singulier en prévoyant à l'avance ses coups, puisqu'il les avait déjà vus grâce à son pouvoir. Sauf que pour ce venger, le Maître en question a maudit notre sang, faussant notre plus important don, provoquant nombre de catastrophes à cause des prédictions erronées de la famille. Ce Maître a bien fait les choses, ricana amèrement l'adolescent, puisque depuis nous avons des marques le long de nos avant-bras, symbole de notre malédiction.

Des lignes écarlates elles aussi, s'entrecroisant en remontant jusqu'aux poignets, apparaissant uniquement sur les Dastiva dotés de ce pouvoir maudit. Un pouvoir dont Averitia, sa mère, se garda bien d'en parler au géniteur de l'adolescent… jusqu'à la naissance de son fils. Peut-être sa mère n'aurait-elle pas été, toute son enfance durant, si prompte à le lui reprocher si son père n'était allé concevoir, moins d'un an après sa naissance, un autre bébé dans le but de conjurer le sort… et de préserver la pureté de la lignée.

– La malédiction ne peut plus faire effet, puisqu'il n'y a aucun sujet à maudire, conclut Zane. C'est un peu compliqué pour moi…

– Je comprends, l'assura l'inconnu. Mais tu as déjà passé suffisamment de temps ici. Tu dois retourner là d'où tu viens, et le plus tôt sera le mieux, ou le Seigneur Régent va finir par te repérer. Tout comme il l'a fait avec moi…

– Le Seigneur Régent ? Tu veux parler d'un des Maîtres du Dôme, n'est-ce pas ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Zane.

Savoir combien, sur les Six encore présents lors de la fuite de sa sœur et lui pouvait lui apporter de bien précieuses informations, puisque le Dôme semblait vouloir se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

– Il n'existe plus de Maître, répondit l'inconnu. Juste un Seigneur Régent, et son fils, le Seigneur Héritier.

Zane cligna stupidement des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Quand il croyait que c'était fini…

– Une très mauvaise nouvelle, parvint-il toutefois à articuler.

– Et croyez-moi, ce n'est que le début ! tonna une voix terrible, écrasant les tympans des deux garçons.

L'inconnu leva la tête vers le ciel, le parme envahit par une traînée noirâtre, d'apparence huileuse, ébranlant la totalité de la structure de son espace-temps.

– Dépêche-toi ! cria-t-il à l'adolescent. Créé un portail, et va-t-en d'ici…

Il ne put en dire plus. Décollant soudainement du sol, l'homme lâcha un glapissement surpris, projeté sur le tapis herbeux disparaissant sur son passage. Éberlué, Zane sentit les milliers de regards s'éveiller de nouveau, braqués sur lui, comprimant peu à peu toute son énergie, comme si le poids du monde s'abattait progressivement sur ses épaules.

– File ! fit de nouveau l'inconnu.

Le chef des Radikors hésita à peine. S'il tardait ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus, il n'était pas certain d'avoir la force de réunir son énergie.

Traçant un cercle de sa taille dans les airs, sa surface se mit immédiatement à trembloter, clignotant par intermittence. Déglutissant péniblement, Zane s'efforça de le stabiliser, franchissant le seuil, en priant pour que l'inconnu s'en sorte lui aussi. Probablement, il connaissait les tréfonds de cet étrange endroit mieux que lui, il allait trouver un moyen de s'échapper…

Quand il regarda derrière lui, retrouvant l'atmosphère glaciale de la grotte dans laquelle se tenaient, quelques temps auparavant, les Hiverax heureusement absents, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Là où son portail aurait dû se tenir, attendant son bon vouloir avant de se dissiper, il n'y avait que les colonnades de granit côtoyant les stalactites. Si jamais il avait été une fraction de seconde trop lent…

L'adolescent se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Eh bien, il se tenait ici, en vie (enfin, autant que possible s'il écoutait le désagréable discours de l'inconnu… ), pas la peine d'en faire tout un fromage ! Tant d'informations à gérer, cataloguer, sans parler du tri qu'il aurait à faire entre ce qu'il décidait de croire et de rejeter ! Mais la confusion de son esprit n'était rien face à cette voix surgit du néant, la puissance qui l'accompagnait, son contrôle de l'espace-temps d'un autre… Zane aurait donné cher pour ne pas faire cette « rencontre » !

Percer la chape engourdissante qui recouvrait les lieux fut déjà une épreuve en soi, proche de la souffrance tant il lui fallut réunir d'énergie. Une preuve des plus désagréable, en plus d'être flagrante, qu'il lui fallait encore gagner en puissance, s'il voulait contrer l'ensemble de ses ennemis.

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir !_

_J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu ! Si jamais vous avez une remarque à faire, un point qui ne semble pas clair, n'hésitez pas à le dire en commentaire !_

_Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée !_


	24. Points de passage

**Points de passage**

Les étendards obscurs du crépuscule laissaient lentement place aux premières lueurs chatoyantes de l'aurore. Laissant une longue traînée évanescente derrière elle, une étoile filante qui n'avait d'astre que le nom traversa le ciel encore d'un outremer profond par endroits. Se jouant des gravités terrestre attirant à elles quelconque objet, le vaisseau jaune rouille des Stax creva l'épaisse couche nuageuse comme s'il eût s'agit d'un simple rideau de brouillard. Profitant des dernières bribes nocturnes afin d'apaiser leurs yeux las, épuisés de leur dernière mission, l'équipe monastèrienne lâcha un lourd bâillement à l'unisson, Boomer se frottant vigoureusement l'oeil gauche qui menaçait de laisser sa paupière le recouvrir. La lumière seule de l'habitacle du vaisseau, qui pourtant n'était pas particulièrement agressive, blessait presque la rétine des jeunes gens, les poussant à plisser le front afin d'en supporter les néons.

Chacun d'eux restait plongé dans de sombres pensées connues de leur seule personne. Ky, le chef d'équipe brun, se retenait exceptionnellement de fanfaronner quant à leur toute récente victoire, au sein de la grotte servant visiblement de lieu de résidence aux Hiverax. Habituellement, et bien que l'adolescent soit capable de mettre son orgueil de côté en cas d'urgence, il ne se gênait pas pour laisser ce dernier prendre le contrôle de sa langue, fâcheuse manie ayant déjà mené son équipe au-devant d'ennuis. Mais cette fois, rien ne pouvait le détourner de l'étrange reflet qu'il avait cru apercevoir, dans l'un des bassins de la grotte en question. Au départ, il ne s'était approché de la superposition des cuves naturelles, remplies d'une eau ondoyant d'un reflet doré mais fraîche, uniquement pour suivre la direction indiquée par son X-Reader censée le mener aux réserves de kaïru de l'étrange. Néanmoins, toute considération propre à sa quête fut balayée par un simple mouvement, d'abord capté du coin de l'oeil. Son attention attirée, il se concentra sur le reflet venant brutalement d'apparaître, sur le reflet du relief juste devant lui. Puis, l'entièreté de son corps parut se glacer instantanément, une sueur froide coulant le long de ses tempes. Certes, la vision avait disparue presque aussitôt, guère plus qu'une image à peine visible, mais le combattant du bien était certain de ce qu'il avait vu. La silhouette d'une tête et du haut d'un buste, massive, le corps en entier étant très probablement plus grand que lui-même. Et surtout, l'apparence rectangulaire de l'ensemble, comme délimitée au millimètre près… Les caractéristiques que Ky attribuait immanquablement au Maître du Mal censé avoir péri dans l'explosion de son repaire. Lokar, le pire ennemi du monastère.

Mais il avait eut beau se tourner et se retourner dans tous les sens, explorer d'un regard paniqué l'ensemble des voûtes ocre garnies de stalactites, rien n'était venu confirmer ou infirmer sa théorie. Et à peine eut-il le temps d'expliquer la raison de son soudain mouvement terrifié à ses coéquipiers, que les Hiverax apparurent à son tour, l'empêchant de pouvoir réfléchir plus avant. À présent, le défi kaïru remporté et attendant impatiemment de retrouver son propre Maître, Ky avait tout le loisir de tourner dans tous les sens l'image qui lui semblait avoir distingué, peaufinant encore et encore son souvenir dans l'espoir d'en retirer une certitude. En vain pour l'instant. Enfin, personnellement, il restait convaincu qu'il s'agissait de la silhouette de Lokar, du moins le doute subsistant restait minime. Mais comme l'expliqua si justement Boomer, il faisait sombre dans cette grotte, et il n'avait pas prêté attention à l'apparition avant qu'elle ne vienne frapper son œil. En tous les cas, il lui fallait rapporter dès que possible cette désagréable nouvelle à Maître Baoddaï, et au Redakaï, puisque ses membres résidaient en ce moment au monastère. C'était son devoir de combattant.

Boomer, quant à lui, luttait pour garder sa blonde tête droite, fixant avec prudence la route céleste s'étalant devant le pare-brise du vaisseau. Il se savait pilote émérite, mais la fatigue engourdissait progressivement ses membres, manquant d'endormir à plusieurs reprises sa vigilance de conducteur. Heureusement, la seule idée de provoquer un accident, et donc de blesser potentiellement ses amis, suffisait à lui provoquer quelques sursauts bienvenus, le laissant un instant désorienté mais suffisamment réveillé pour continuer à piloter. Maya ne sachant pas piloter, et Ky tenant davantage du danger public que du conducteur de formule 1, le solide garçon ne pouvait guère passer la main à qui que ce soit. Quant à Mookee, leur petite mascotte extraterrestre et propriétaire légitime du vaisseau, elle était restée au monastère afin d'aider à la réception des Maîtres. Au moins, il y avait tout de même une bonne chose entre la bataille dans une grotte (légèrement claustrophobe, Boomer s'était fait une joie de s'immerger dans le combat pour en oublier son cadre. Et encore, avant d'accéder à la gigantesque salle au sein de laquelle les Stax se confrontèrent aux Hiverax, les premiers furent obligés d'emprunter un mince boyau afin d'y accéder, à peine assez large pour contenir la forte musculature du blond) et le vol de nuit. Une fois revenus au vaisseau, il put – enfin ! – déguster un large bol de riz gluant. Pas qu'un seul, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils soient envoyés en mission avant le petit-déjeuner ?

Et encore, si leur première mission ne s'était pas déroulée au beau milieu d'une rizière ! Il en avait salivé tout du long, rêvant aux nombreuses déclinaisons du riz consommables ! Enfin, il avait bien senti que les choses ne seraient pas si simples à partir du moment où, juste quand les Stax s'apprêtaient à s'opposer aux Hiverax, Zane était apparut tel un boîte sortant de sa boîte, pour se planter directement face à l'équipe de triplés. Et dire que le monastère supposait que cette dernière travaillait pour Zane ! Évidemment, au lieu de se mêler joyeusement à la mêlée pour empêcher quelconque E-Teens de prendre la relique sous leur nez, Ky et Maya préférèrent attendre et observer, histoire d'en apprendre plus encore sur les protagonistes. Après la défaite du chef des Radikors, impossible d'empêcher les triplés d'empocher la relique, puisqu'ils l'avaient remportée au cours d'un défi kaïru… Encore heureux que les Stax, dissimulés derrière les hautes herbes et le rebord d'une rizière, ne se firent pas découvrir par l'un ou l'autre ! Si encore cela s'était arrêté là… Mais puisque les Hiverax ne travaillaient pas pour Zane, fit remarquer Ky, c'était peut-être qu'ils travaillaient pour Lokar. Et le chef des Stax ayant de la suite dans les idées, il décida de suivre l'équipe afin d'en avoir le coeur net. Trouver la grotte où se cachaient les Hiverax, les débusquer, les battre puis faire le trajet de retour au monastère… Tout cela combiné, les Stax furent absents de leur lieu de résidence pendant une bonne journée entière. Autant dire que Boomer en avait vraiment plein les pattes !

Quant à Maya, ses préoccupations étaient à la fois proches, et très éloignées de celles de ses camarades. Assise sur les marches précédant le couloir menant à l'arrière du vaisseau, et aux chambres des adolescents, juste à côté de son chef d'équipe, la jeune femme s'efforçait d'analyser froidement tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, tapotant nerveusement sa cuisse du bout des doigts. Elle aussi pensait dur comme fer que Lokar se trouvait impliqué dans l'arrivée des Hiverax, de quelque manière que ce soit. Elle ignorait encore si Ky avait bien vu le reflet du Maître du Mal dans la grotte, mais rejoignait l'avis de celui-ci quant à son lien avec l'équipe de triplés, bien que ses raisons diffèrent. Comme elle l'avait avoué à ses amis, juste avant de partir à la poursuite des Hiverax, une vision troubla sa nuit, la veille. Elle y avait vu la fameuse équipe, face à une brèche dans les stalactites d'une grotte remplie d'ombres si denses, que seule une voix en sortait. Une voix ressemblant fortement à celle de Lokar… son grand-père. Celui de qui elle avait hérité les marques bleues ornant ses joues. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à comprendre le sens de sa vision.

Retenant un petit soupir inquiet, elle en revint à ses réflexions. Une mission très étrange, vraiment… Si elle fut également extrêmement surprise de voir Zane débarquer de nulle part, elle restait plus perplexe encore sur sa confrontation avec l'équipe. Tout d'abord, parce qu'elle sentait instinctivement que quelque chose lui échappait, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. Les deux équipes semblaient se connaître sans s'être jamais rencontrées, par exemple ! Mais le plus incompréhensible à ses yeux, restait la manière dont Zane avait réussi à se débarrasser des « spirales de confusion » des triplés. Un instant, le chef des Radikors gisait presque à terre, comme incapable de jamais se relever et la seconde d'après, il se redressait, faisait un bizarre mouvement à l'aide de son bras, et… Eh bien, Maya n'était pas très sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu. Une sorte de lame peut-être, jaillissant en suivant le geste circulaire de l'E-Teens, tranchant d'un coup d'un seul le brouillard l'enveloppant. La jeune femme pensa premièrement qu'il s'agissait d'une utilisation de son kaïru intérieur, mais ce dernier arborait toujours une couleur bleutée, propre à l'énergie mystique. Là, la force qui avait fendu l'attaque des Hiverax était d'un rouge carmin, presque écarlate, agressif. Comme extrêmement concentrée dans cette seule offensive. Mais surtout, ce fut comme si elle avait arrêtée en pleine élan, prête à tout ravager sur son passage, bien que Maya ne comprenne pas la raison de cette impression. Mais tant de nouvelles choses se précipitaient autour du kaïru en ce moment, cela ne l'étonnerait pas plus que cela d'apprendre que Zane, suivant les traces de son Maître, ait tenté de manipuler l'énergie à son tour. Tout comme Lokar parvint à créer le kaïru obscur, cette si sombre et dévastatrice énergie… Sauf s'il s'agissait d'une autre capacité de Zane, qu'il cachait depuis des années au monastère, ainsi que ses illusions ? Mais dans ce cas, devait-elle en parler à Maître Baoddaï, elle qui s'était promis de garder le secret tant que l'E-Teens n'utilisait pas ce pouvoir contre le monastère ?

– On arrive bientôt à la maison ? demanda-t-elle finalement, dans l'impossibilité de répondre à ses propres questions.

– Dans dix minutes, déclara presque instantanément Boomer, avant de bâiller longuement pour la énième fois (intérieurement, Maya serra les dents, afin de résister à l'envie d'étirer ses propres mâchoires. Pourquoi les humains devaient-ils tant imite instinctivement leurs congénères ?!).

À tous les coups, le solide adolescent comptait depuis leur départ les minutes les séparant du monastère…

– Boah, tant mieux ! Je suis impatient de donner cette sphère à Maître Baoddaï, intervint Ky à son tour, le visage grave.

Puis, le chef des Stax abandonna rapidement le sérieux pourtant gravé une seconde auparavant sur ses traits, étirant les bras vers le plafond tout un lâchant un long bâillement sonore.

– Et de sauter dans mon lit ! acheva-t-il, les yeux brillant de fatigue.

Afin d'appuyer plus encore ses propos, il bâilla encore plusieurs fois, avant de s'avachir sur les marches, mains placées à la hâte dans son dos pour ne pas se rogner la colonne vertébrale avec leur rebord.

Maya hocha vigoureusement la tête, se tournant à demi vers la sphère en question. Déposée un peu en arrière des deux adolescents, calée entre les rails d'une discontinuité du X-Scaper proche du sol (bien que cela ressemblât terriblement à un accoudoir, la jeune femme ne voyait pas très bien quelle pourrait bien être son utilité à cette distance… De la décoration peut-être ?), l'objet semblait attendre patiemment, tressautant à peine à chaque changement de direction de l'appareil. Il s'agissait d'une boule faite d'un matériau ressemblant à du verre, ou du cristal, transparente. Afin de la préserver des chocs, Ky tendait régulièrement la main, l'immobilisant sur son socle. Luisant d'une mince aura presque mauve, la sphère se trouvait remplie d'une énergie d'un bleu si éclatant qu'il en devenait blanc, pure d'après le don de Maya de ressentir l'énergie kaïru. Des sortes de petites bulles provenant de l'intérieur de l'objet venaient par moments s'écraser contre ses parois, tandis que de minuscules éclairs parcourant régulièrement sa surface. Les Stax l'avaient trouvé juste après leur victoire contre les Hiverax, luisant dans l'un des bassins de la grotte, si puissamment qu'ils en furent un instant éblouis. Bien que l'intensité lumineuse ait drastiquement décrue, la sphère continuait d'attirer les regards de chaque membres des Stax – quoique, moins celui de Boomer, occupé à surveiller la route devant eux. Maya espérait vraiment que cet étrange objet en valait la peine ils avaient bien décidé de partir sans fouiller la grotte à cause de cela.

Enfin, la silhouette du monastère se profila à l'horizon, apaisant la jeune femme comme chaque fois qu'elle rentrait de mission. L'incomparable sensation de rentrer à la maison… Il lui faudrait aussi rendre visite à Ekayon, avant de prendre un repos bien mérité, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer qu'il se portait bien. Et voir où en étaient ses recherches par rapport au mystère que cachait le Redakaï.

Faire atterrir le vaisseau ne fut qu'une formalité pour l'excellent pilote qu'était Boomer, bien qu'il manqua heurter les échafaudages de bois dans son impatience de se délasser enfin les jambes. Comme il le dit si bien, « pourvu que Mookee n'ait rien vu » ! Très attaché à son vaisseau, le petit extraterrestre ne manquerait pas, le cas contraire, de passer un savon en règle au combattant kaïru. À la suite de ses compagnons, Maya emprunta l'escalier de fer servant de passerelle au vaisseau, prenant garde à ne pas tomber bêtement. À bien y réfléchir, elle regrettait presque de ne pas avoir prit une seconde assiette de choucroute, son estomac criant famine. Mais bon, elle emprunterait un ou deux trucs à grignoter auprès de Mookee, tandis qu'elle éplucherait inlassablement les livres de comptes confiés par Maître Baoddaï… Plus elle travaillait à la tâche qui lui eut été assignée, moins elle avait l'impression d'en voir le bout ! Et dire qu'Ekayon attendait ses conclusions, avant de pouvoir continuer ses propres recherches !

Bah, prendre une petite heure de temps pour la consacrer à ses objectifs personnels ne pouvait pas être terriblement préjudiciable, après tout ?

Le temps de débattre mentalement de cette idée (elle n'y avait pas pensé premièrement, mais si elle s'écoutait, il lui faudrait désobéir indirectement à son Maître ! Ce n'était pas rien !), les Stax se retrouvèrent dans la cour du monastère, se présentant au chef de ces lieux afin de présenter leur rapport. Arrivé en dernier, Ky tenait dans la paume de sa main l'étrange sphère en question.

Debout au pied du bonsaï géant, surélevé sur une petite plateforme de pierre, le vieil homme n'aperçut pas sur-le-champ son équipe, plongé en grande discussion avec deux de ses confrères, Maître Atoch et Maître Quantus. Chacun des trois grands Redakaï arboraient une mine sombre, voir franchement inquiète à propos du métisse aux lobes percés. Maître Quantus, le plus âgé des membres du Conseil, alla jusqu'à poser une main qui se voulut rassurante sur son épaule, la pressant avec toute la sérénité émanant de sa vénérable personne. Si elle fut impressionnée de se retrouver face à trois éminents Maîtres kaïru, Maya s'en trouva néanmoins fort curieuse. Le Redakaï avait-il enfin pris une décision quant à la situation ? Pour une simple mission kaïru ayant mal tournée, ces messieurs prenaient beaucoup de temps…

Nul doute pour la jeune femme que les choses étaient bien plus graves qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître.

Réalisant enfin qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, les trois Maîtres se turent, Atoch et Quantus prenant le temps d'incliner le chef à l'attention des jeunes combattants. Le visage de Maître Baoddaï se détendit imperceptiblement, tandis qu'il croisait les mains derrière son dos, impassible comme à son habitude. En revanche, celui de Maître Atoch exprima un profond désarroi, tandis que les tempes du plus vieux sage du Redakaï se para de minuscules ridules.

– Il n'est pas avec eux non plus, souffla le métisse, oscillant entre l'agacement et le dépit.

Deux paires d'iris, l'une d'un vert éclatant pour Quantus, l'autre d'un ocre pâle pour Baoddaï, le dardèrent d'un air de reproche, comme pour lui dire de ne pas mêler ses affaires à celles actuelles.

– Vous revoilà enfin les Stax, les accueillit ce dernier, sans reproche, mais sans vouloir perdre de temps. Eh bien, votre dernière mission semble vous avoir épuisés !

Comme pour abonder dans le sens du Maître, Boomer se mit de nouveau à bâiller bruyamment, pensant pour une fois à couvrir sa grande bouche de sa main. Enfin, du moins approcha-t-il les doigts de ses lèvres… Pinçant les siennes, Maya réprima à grand-peine son rire devant les mines intrigués des autres manipulateurs de kaïru présents. À l'exception d'Atoch, ne se départissant pas de son expression inquiète.

– Oui, sans parler du voyage de nuit, confirma le blond sans paraître voir quoi que ce soit, étirant ses bras sur toute leur longueur. Mais qui n'est pas là, au fait ?

Maya hocha la tête, satisfaite. À dire vrai, elle était sur le point de poser la même question.

Cependant, son sourire s'effaça presque instantanément.

– Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'Ekayon a disparu, expliqua son Maître. Les Taïro sont venus signaler que sa chambre était vide, aussi ai-je pensé qu'il en avait eu assez de rester couché et était parti faire un tour. Ce n'est pas la première fois que mon élève décide de prendre quelques initiatives par lui-même en dépit de mes conseils (à cette évocation, la mine sombre de l'homme s'éclaira d'un mince sourire affectueux. Mais rapidement, il en revint à son souci principal). Seulement, nous avons beau eut fouiller le monastère de fond en comble, impossible de le retrouver. J'ai juste découvert que la capsule de secours de mon vaisseau avait été « emprunté », aussi, en fin de compte, avons-nous pensé qu'il était parti vous rejoindre, afin de se dérouiller un peu. Mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas…

– Bah, Ekayon est un grand garçon, je suis certain qu'il saura se débrouiller où qu'il soit allé, supposa Ky, trépignant d'impatience de livrer les informations récoltées durant leur mission.

– Et est-ce que vous avez essayé de le contacter ? tenta Boomer.

– Bien évidemment ! Mais il ne répond pas à son X-Com, et je ne peux pas projeter un hologramme pour lui parler, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve. Vous aurait-il parlé de quelque chose, d'un lieu au sein duquel il comptait se rendre par exemple ?

Désolée, l'équipe monastèrienne hocha négativement, à la grande inquiétude du Maître. La jeune femme se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Pourvu que le solitaire n'ait pas décidé de faire cavalier seul en allant chercher des réponses sans en parler à qui que ce soit… Le pire étant que, connaissant le jeune homme, Maya en aurait parié son X-Drive préféré que c'était le cas. Bon sang, qu'elle se sentait mal de ne pas pouvoir dire ce qu'elle savait à Maître Atoch ! Il paraissait tellement affligé de la disparition de son élève, qu'elle dut mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas franchir la distance les séparant afin de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais outre le fait qu'un tel geste serait malvenu de la part d'une combattante face à un Redakaï, si jamais les Maîtres apprenaient qu'ils menaient tous les deux des recherches en parallèle, Ekayon et elle pouvaient dire adieu à leurs chances de comprendre…

– Enfin, je vais continuer les recherches, conclut Maître Atoch. Il ne peut pas non plus être très loin, avec sa blessure qui l'handicape. Je serais désolé d'accaparer tout votre temps, alors que des tâches plus urgentes nous appellent.

Pourtant, le visage de l'homme clamait que rien d'autre ne lui importait tant que de retrouver son élève.

– C'est très généreux de votre part, approuva Maître Baoddaï, compatissant. Quant à vous, mes chers combattants, je suppose que vous avez des raisons pour vous être tant attardés ?

Sautant sur l'occasion, le chef des Stax tressaillit, calant plus confortablement la sphère récupérée dans la grotte sur sa hanche.

– Nous étions pressés de vous revoir, Maître Baoddaï, intervint-il à son tour, escaladant sans efforts la pente rocheuse menant à son Maître.

Si la réaction de Ky surprit les Maîtres de par son empressement, ils n'en montrèrent rien, gardant la neutralité propre à leur statut. Si ce n'était la petite lueur satisfaite brillant leur regard, quand ils comprirent que les Stax avaient remporté la relique. Et quelle relique, songea Maya, se frottant instinctivement les bras.

– Nous avons découvert trois choses très importantes, continua le brun. Tout d'abord, cette sphère étrange…

Saisissant l'objet, que lui tendait son élève, Maître Baoddaï en écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

– Très intéressant, murmura-t-il (il la leva à hauteur de son visage, examinant ses reflets chatoyants). Extrêmement intéressant. Mmm… Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?

Incrédules, Maya et Boomer, restés au pied du rocher, s'échangèrent un regard perplexe. Comment ça, Maître Baoddaï ne savait pas non plus ce que pouvait bien être cette chose ?!

– Nous pensions que vous le sauriez, expliqua piteusement la jeune femme, dévisagea son Maître.

– Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, déclara Baoddaï, réduisant à néant ses derniers espoirs. Je ressens qu'elle contient une grande quantité de kaïru, mais en-dehors de cela, c'est un vrai mystère… Qu'en pensez-vous, Maître Quantus ? Maître Atoch ?

S'approchant du Grand Chef du Redakaï, le premier fut plus prompt à saisir la sphère, la scrutant à son tour sous toutes ses coutures, au moins aussi perplexe que son collègue.

– Je dois avouer que je n'y connais pas grand-chose de plus que vous, avoua l'homme. Comme vous, je sens qu'elle équivaut à quatre ou cinq reliques basiques, et encore, ce peut être plus ! Mais même le kaïru qu'elle contient me paraît… étrange. On dirait bien de l'énergie pure, mais encore différente…

Promptement, cependant, il la confia à Maître Atoch, ce dernier n'y accordant qu'une attention plus brève encore, avant de la tendre à nouveau à Maître Baoddaï.

– Cela me rappelle terriblement les manipulations de Lokar sur le kaïru, lâcha-t-il distraitement.

– Oui, je sais, coupa Ky, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de sa coéquipière.

D'accord, leurs informations relevaient de la plus haute importance, mais ce n'était pas une raison de se montrer impoli avec les Maîtres du Redakaï ! Par chance, aucun des intéressés ne s'en formalisa, bien que leurs sourcils se froncèrent à l'unisson. Même Atoch, perdu dans ses pensées, semblait intimer au jeune homme de maîtriser son impétuosité.

– Et ce n'est pas le seul mystère, continua le brun s'en paraître s'apercevoir de son erreur. Nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire que Lokar est vivant, et que nous étions dans son repaire.

Les fronts des trois hommes se ridèrent plus encore mais cette fois, l'impolitesse d'un jeune combattant n'était pour rien dans leur réaction. Bien moins soupçonneux que ne l'aurait pensé Maya, Maître Baoddaï intima silencieusement à son élève de préciser son affirmation.

– J'ai cru voir son reflet dans l'un des bassins d'une grotte géante. Enfin, je suis quasiment sûr que c'était lui… termina-t-il, tournant son regard vers la gauche, comme s'il se demandait lui-même si c'était possible. Mais l'instant d'après, il avait disparu !

– Oui, appuya Boomer, et puis ce sont les Hiverax qui sont apparus ! Tout ça nous fait penser que Lokar est sûrement derrière ces nouveaux E-Teens !

Maître Baoddaï tourna le dos à ses élèves, interrogeant les autres membres du Redakaï du regard. L'affirmation du blond avait suffit à tirer Atoch de ses réflexions, et comme l'ensemble des combattants présent, son visage s'était empreint d'une gravité lourde, bien que sa façon de redresser le torse laissa deviner le malaise s'emparait de lui à la mention de la survie du Maître du Mal.

– C'est une supposition extrêmement grave, déclara sentencieusement Maître Baoddaï.

– Ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Maya avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse commencer à émettre quelques objections. J'ai eu de nouveau une vision, et elle concernait aussi Lokar. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle signifie…

– Ça veut dire que nous devons retourner là-bas et le faire sortir de sa cachette ! s'exclama Ky, plein de verve et le poing dressé devant lui.

– Non, Lokar se montrera en temps voulu, coupa Maître Baoddaï, posant brièvement sa main sur l'épaule de son élève. Si jamais il a réellement survécu.

– Plus le temps passe, plus je doute de sa mort, soupira Maître Atoch, levant les yeux au ciel.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui dut soutenir les regards réprobateurs de ses collègues. Ignorant superbement les reproches implicites, Atoch fit mine de ne rien voir, une équanimité qu'admira la seule fille des Stax.

– Et enfin, acheva Ky, alors que nous explorions la grotte à la recherche du kaïru, Maya a ressenti une puissante concentration d'énergie.

– C'est exact, reprit l'intéressée. Cette énergie est apparue soudainement, avant de disparaître tout aussi rapidement. Seulement, ce n'était pas comme pour le kaïru pur… Et bien que j'ai senti que ce n'était pas normal, il ne s'agissait pas non plus de kaïru obscur. En fait, j'ai eu l'impression, un court moment, de me trouver à proximité d'une grande « réserve » d'énergie. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer ça.

– Un peu comme un fleuve qui s'écoule, sans début ni fin ? questionna Maître Atoch.

Ses deux collègues manquèrent sursauter, les yeux étincelants de ce qui, chez d'autre, aurait bien été de la colère. Si le métisse parut sur-le-champ désolé d'avoir laissé échapper une information que Maya jurerait plus importante qu'il n'y paraissait, son visage plus innocent que l'agneau venant de naître était aussi convaincant que celui de Maître Baoddaï, bien trop figé pour refléter son état d'esprit. Le Maître d'Ekayon essayait-il de leur faire passer un message ?

Jetant un regard en coin à ses amis adolescents, elle fut déçue de constater qu'elle fut la seule à trouver une quelconque importance à ce « lapsus », Ky restant obnubilé par la possible survie de Lokar tandis que Boomer se demandait seulement comment pareille comparaison ait pu effleurer l'esprit du métisse.

– Mais ce n'est hélas pas notre seul problème, intervint Maître Quantus avant que l'un des Stax n'ait pu l'interroger. Pendant que vous étiez partis en mission, nous avons reçu d'autres nouvelles inquiétantes… Vous souvenez-vous de votre quête, l'année dernière, durant laquelle vous avez empêché ce peuple de… « têtes de briques » de s'emparer du Poing du Colosse ?

Sifflotant tout en tentant de paraître discret (ce qui était plutôt problématique quand la seconde d'avant personne n'émettait le moindre son), Boomer réussit à ignorer superbement la mince roseur colorant ses joues. Les Stax oubliant le nom du peuple en question, ils avaient adopté la dénomination du grand blond, puisqu'ils ne parvenaient pas à raviver leurs souvenirs. Quelque chose qu'ils regrettaient par moments, quand les Maîtres lâchaient sans grande conviction ce « tête de briques » du bout des lèvres…

– Oui, bien sûr, comment oublier tous les gens que nous avons délivrés là-bas ?! Ils prenaient Boomer pour leur envoyé des dieux, ou quelque chose de ressemblant, s'exclama joyeusement Maya. Puisqu'ils tenaient tellement à leur idole, nous avons décidé de leur laisser, puisque toute l'énergie kaïru avait été drainée.

– C'est exact. Malheureusement, le Poing du Colosse ne semble pas avoir perdu intérêt pour tout le monde, reprit Maître Quantus. Cette information vient de nous parvenir mais trois jours auparavant, une attaque surprise a été menée contre ce peuple abritant l'ancienne relique kaïru.

– Oh non, souffla Maya, horrifiée. Comment vont-ils ?!

De nouveau, un pesant malaise s'abattit sur le petit groupe, bien que les Maîtres tentèrent de garder leur impassibilité. Plus que le reste, cela persuada la jeune fille qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de grave.

– Pour l'instant, se lança Maître Atoch, nous n'avons retrouvé aucun survivant. Mais ne paniquez pas, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant les mines déconfites des adolescents, je suis certain qu'ils se sont cachés dans les montagnes, et que les choses sont bien moins dramatiques qu'elles paraissent !

L'homme tenta de mettre toute la conviction possible dans sa déclaration, afin de les rassurer sur le sort de leurs amis. Mais personne, parmi les Stax, n'osa vraiment y croire. Boomer, éternel optimiste, tenta d'acquiescer, sans pourtant prononcer un mot. Même Ky avait oublié son désir de partir sur-le-champ à la grotte, ne sachant plus comment réagir. Dévastée, Maya s'appuya discrètement sur Boomer, passant lentement la main sur son front. Peut-être qu'au fond Maître Atoch avait raison… Elle aimerait tellement y croire. L'idée qu'un tel massacre puisse être perpétré était hors de sa compréhension.

– Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi attaquer un peuple qui ne sait pas se défendre ?

– Nous ignorons encore les raisons, mais nous savons que la seule chose ayant disparue, est le Poing du Colosse. Les maisons ont été en partie détruites, mais rien n'a été volé.

– Quel intérêt, puisqu'il ne contient plus d'énergie kaïru ?

– Tel est le mystère. Mais nous ne prenons pas ces informations à la légère, nous allons en informer le reste du Redakaï, et Maître Redall est déjà parti enquêter sur place, en personne, assura Maître Baoddaï.

Dépassant les deux autres membres du Redakaï, l'homme s'avança jusqu'au bonsaï gigantesque, s'accroupissant pour déposer la sphère au pied du vénérable végétal. À côté de toutes ces nouvelles, Maya en avait presque oublié le résultat de sa mission.

– Est-ce que vous avancez dans votre Conseil ? s'enquit Ky, la voix hachée. Je veux dire, avez-vous pris une décision ?

– Nous avons quelques pistes de réflexion, répondit évasivement Maître Baoddaï.

Il ne put s'avancer plus avant dans ses explications. Alors qu'il tendait encore les bras, genoux au sol, il se figea soudainement, ses yeux se levant vers le ciel.

– Je connais ce regard, fit Boomer. De l'énergie kaïru ?

– Oui, je détecte une nouvelle source, confirma Maître Baoddaï. Je sais bien que les dernières nouvelles ont été éprouvantes pour vous, et j'en suis désolé, mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser les E-Teens nous devancer.

– Nous comprenons, assura Ky, glissant le long du rocher soutenant les Redakaï. On se reposera plus tard, on y va !

– Et si vous voulez, je peux essayer de contacter Ekayon durant le trajet, proposa Maya en s'adressant au Maître de ce dernier.

La lueur qui brilla dans les yeux de l'homme valait, pour la jeune fille, tous les remerciements du monde.

– Cela me rassurerait. Il faut juste que je te donne les coordonnées de son X-Com…

– Boomer ! s'exclamèrent un trio de voix enfantines.

Surgissant de l'autre côté du pont, les Taïro se précipitèrent vers le blond, accordant à peine un regard au reste de l'assemblée. Forcée de mettre une main sur la bouche afin de dissimuler son sourire devant la petite moue envieuse de son chef d'équipe, Maya inspira profondément. Ce n'était pas le moment d'éclater de rire dommage que Ky n'ait toujours pas accepté que Boomer était et resterait le chouchou des débutants !

– Est-ce que tu as encore récolté du kaïru ? s'enquit Apecks. Je parie que c'était dangereux !

– Boah, Boomer n'a peur de rien de toute façon ! renchérit Djia. Pas vrai ?

D'abord surpris par l'arrivée de la jeune équipe, le blond se remit promptement, le sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire. Dire qu'il appréciait ces marques d'affection restait un doux euphémisme…

– Le temps que notre cher ami se remette de sa séance de congratulations, je vais prendre cinq petites minutes pour essayer de contacter Ekayon, s'empressa de déclarer Maya.

Une fois isolée, il serait plus facile de lui parler de leurs… affaires personnelles.

– Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, soupira Maître Baoddaï. Les Taïro sont censés se préparer pour l'entraînement !

– J'insiste, je ne serais pas longue ! insista la jeune fille, filant vers le monastère, une fois les coordonnées de l'X-Com du combattant récupérées auprès d'Atoch.

Certes, cette façon de prendre congé fut fort cavalière, mais quitte à paraître grossière, autant se dépêcher !

µµµ

– Est-ce qu'il nous suivent toujours ? questionna Tekris, haletant.

– Aucune idée, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter pour le découvrir, répondit Ekayon, à hauteur du colosse. Et toi ?

– Je ne te parlais pas, grogna l'intéressé. Mai si tu veux répondre aux questions, qu'est-ce que tu fichais ici, avant de débarquer comme un diable surgissant de sa droite.

Étrangement, le solitaire se retrouva frappé de surdité précoce, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Tekris n'insista pas – à dire vrai, il préférait éviter le moindre bruit pouvant possiblement les faire repérer –, bien qu'il se promit intérieurement d'en apprendre davantage plus tard.

Se désintéressant du solitaire, il reporta son attention sur l'objet de ses pensées, et pas depuis la veille. Quelques mètres derrière lui, Zair courait à grandes enjambées, un bras pressé contre son ventre encore douloureux de la frappe d'Adriel, son autre main glissée quelques minutes dans celle du colosse. Bon, à dire vrai, celui-ci ne lui avait pas tellement laissé le choix son amie avait beau être la femme la plus forte qu'il connaissait, et qu'il avait connu de toute sa vie, elle s'était pris plusieurs mauvais coups avant de pouvoir échapper aux sbires d'Adriel. Plutôt la traîner tout le long du chemin dans ses bras et subir ses réprimandes, que la laisser se faire distancer ne serait-ce que d'un poil de derrière !

Au moins tenait-elle sans réel problème le rythme soutenu du trio, parvenant en de logues foulées à tenir la dragée haute aux deux hommes. L'inverse aurait fortement surpris Tekris, une fierté puissante et nouvelle venant s'ajouter à l'inquiétude tenace nouant ses entrailles quant à l'état de sa coéquipière. Quoique, à dire vrai, elle paraissait bien plus soucieuse que souffrante, les lèvres pincées et la mine inquiète. Chaque fois que le colosse tentait de capter l'éclat de son regard pâle, elle se détournait promptement, comme si elle fouillait le paysage à la recherche d'une menace surgissant brusquement derrière une congère. Tekris ne s'en offusquait pas. Il se doutait pertinemment que son comportement fuyant avait un rapport étroit avec ce qu'elle avait promis de lui expliquer, une fois que la situation se serait apaisée. Ses révélations étaient-elles donc si énormes, si… affreuses, pour qu'elle craigne tant que cela qu'il la repousse, ou soit dégoûté ?

Hélas, pour le moment, seules ses propres questions tournoyaient dans sa tête, alors qu'il aimerait tellement murmurer quelques paroles apaisantes à la jeune femme, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire comprendre que rien, venant d'elle, ne pourrait jamais l'éloigner de la mince silhouette souple courant à ses côtés. En attendant de parvenir à le lui dire de vive voix, il ne lui restait plus qu'à presser affectueusement la petite main reposant dans la sienne, prenant garde à se montrer le plus doux possible. Il se savait très fort, en particulier pour un adolescent d'à peine quinze ans, et bien que Zair ait prouvé à plusieurs reprises être plus costaude qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, il éprouvait une peur bien réelle à l'idée de la blesser par accident. Aussi prenait-il ses précautions, plus particulièrement encore depuis leur rapprochement de ces derniers temps. Ils partageaient tous les deux des moments si doux, si paisibles… C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel bien-être simplement en se tenant à côté d'une personne, hors de question de tout gâcher en se montrant brutal !

Enfin, pour le tête-à-tête, par contre…

Avançant inconsciemment les lèvres, presque boudeur, l'E-Teens coula un regard de biais au solitaire. D'accord, il admettait sans problèmes (du moins intérieurement quant à la clamer à haute voix, hum, personne ne le lui demandait, n'est-ce pas ?) que l'élève d'Atoch venait de leur sauver la mise en pli. Oui, vraiment, son intervention avait été des plus magistrales, leur permettant d'échapper aux griffes d'Adriel avant qu'elle ne puisse blesser, et ce de manière peut-être permanente, sa Zair. Contrairement à lui, Ekayon venait de faire un travail excellent… Tekris avait beau être le plus proche quand la brune s'en était pris à eux, même le plus fort du trio, il n'avait rien pu faire contre les maudits « liens de plasma » de l'énigmatique combattante.

Réduit à l'état de nourrisson, au moment où Zair avait le plus besoin de lui… Il ne cessa de se répéter pour lui-même qu'à sa place, le solitaire n'aurait pas pu plus agir qu'il ne le fit, rien ne parvenait à éteindre le feu de la culpabilité qui brûlait en lui. Certes, mais que le solitaire ose jouer au mâle viril tout-puissant devant Zair, et il verrait bien que Tekris ne se laissait pas barboter ceux qu'il aimait sous son nez sans rien dire !

Ses joues chauffèrent furieusement. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore ?! Il se doutait parfaitement que sa coéquipière n'avait pas les apanages nécessaires pour séduire le combattant solitaire – après tout, ce dernier demanda bien au colosse, à la sortie d'une mission particulièrement pénible, s'il était libre pour aller boire un verre à deux histoire de se détendre. Zane faillit d'ailleurs faire une crise d'apoplexie ce jour-là !

Peut-être, mais chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de foudroyer le solitaire du regard, chaque fois qu'il approchait ses grosses pattes de sa coéquipière trop près à son goût. Qui sait, et si elle considérait le châtain comme un parti potentiellement acceptable ?

Allons, la mission ! Pas le moment de se perdre en conjectures inutiles !

Avisant l'arête tranchante d'un haut glacier, le colosse échangea un regard entendu avec sa coéquipière. Celle-ci, après avoir suivi son regard, hocha affirmativement du chef, faisant un bref signe du menton à l'attention d'Ekayon. Fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils, celui-ci accéléra, dépassant rapidement le duo d'E-Teens afin de vérifier l'absence d'ennemis à proximité. Devant l'air approbateur de sa coéquipière, Tekris manqua s'élancer à son tour (uniquement pour vérifier que le solitaire ne préparait pas de mauvais coup ! Il n'avait aucune autre raison de se mettre ainsi en avant sinon… ). Mais il se ravisa presque aussitôt cela revenait à laisser Zair en arrière, seule. Si la jeune femme ne s'en serait probablement pas sentie plus vexée que ça, Tekris refusait de la quitter une seule seconde des yeux.

Un fin geste du poignet, quelques mètres devant, avisa le duo que la voie était libre. Pressant le pas, le colosse dut mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas prendre Zair dans ses bras. Ça, par contre, l'aurait agacée au-delà des mots. Garçon manqué, elle n'avait jamais apprécié d'être traitée telle une princesse.

– Apparemment, nous les avons semé, au moins pour le moment, déclara Ekayon tandis que ses compagnons temporaires se dissimulaient à leur tour derrière leur abri improvisé. Ça m'étonne, venant de cette psychopathe, de la voir abandonner si vite la poursuite, d'ailleurs.

– Elle n'a pas laissé tombé, le contredit Zair. Je dirais plutôt qu'elle à trouvé un autre objectif à atteindre, en attendant de pouvoir s'occuper pleinement de nous. Adriel n'a jamais laissé se déliter l'une de ses « missions », à moins d'y être contrainte… ou de céder de sa propre volonté.

Tekris approuva silencieusement sa compagne, tandis qu'il l'installait en prenant toutes les précautions possibles dans cet environnement peu propice au rétablissement. Visiblement, il dut en faire trop, car Zair poussa un soupir exaspéré typiquement féminin, levant les yeux au ciel.

Néanmoins, elle ne lui intima pas l'ordre de cesser, se contentant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, déjà partie dans d'autres réflexions.

– Et donc, tu n'aurais pas une petite idée de comment vaincre cette folle et ses petits copains ? demanda Ekayon, s'adressant à Zair. Puisque tu as l'air de cerner plutôt bien sa personnalité…

– Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Elle n'a rien à voir avec Adriel ! intervint immédiatement Tekris.

À peine la phrase eut-elle jaillit de sa bouche, qu'il dut faire un violent effort pour ne pas rentrer la tête dans ses épaules. Avec ça, Zair allait à coup sûr le prendre pour un crétin maintenant !

– Tout doux, je ne l'accuse de rien, se défendit le solitaire, prudent. Simplement, même si je ne vous porte pas dans mon coeur – quoique, Zane est assez, hum, piquant pour qu'on s'amuse un peu –, j'apprécie encore moins la zozote d'en face. Après tout, elle m'a jeté par-dessus son animal de compagnie pour que je m'écrase !

– Effectivement, dur de laisser couler un truc pareil, commenta Zair.

– N'est-ce pas ? confirma le solitaire, tout fier. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai bien envie de lui rendre la pareille. Et au centuple, si possible.

– Attends une petite minute, intervint Tekris, incrédule. Tu crois que nous, les Radikors, nous allons _te_ laisser aller et venir sur nos terres, juste pour tes beaux yeux ?

– Meuh non, je sais que tu préfères ceux de Zair, ricana le solitaire.

Tekris se raidit, balbutiant des bouts de phrases bateaux ressemblant de très loin à des protestations (ou peut-être y avait-il une ou deux insultes dans le lot, afin de faire bonne figure impossible de confirmer ou d'infirmer puisque son cher cerveau décida de cesser de fonctionner pile à ce moment-là). Finalement, il se contenta de croiser les bras sur son torse, boudeur, foudroyant du regard l'andouille censée les accompagner, puisqu'il ne parvenait à rien d'autre que s'enliser sans espoir de retour. Hélas, bien qu'à quinze ans le Radikors soit déjà de quelques centimètres plus grand, et bien plus costaud, son langage corporel pourtant hautement agressif n'eut aucun effet sur l'impudent. À part lui arracher un sourire goguenard, et quelque peu intéressé. Derrière le colosse, la jeune femme manqua de s'étouffer – d'indignation, supposa le premier –, adoptant cependant des plus promptement sa position dite « l'indignation outragée et offensée » – enfin, quand elle ne se trouvait pas à portée d'oreille.

Étonné de ne pas entendre une vague de négation venant de sa coéquipière, Tekris le fut plus encore de la légère rougeur apparaissant sur les joues déjà rosées naturellement, tandis qu'elle découvrait un intérêt hautement scientifique à examiner sous ses moindres coutures le paysage glacé se trouvant pile devant elle.

La situation avait beau être grave, pour ne pas dire dramatique, le colosse ne put penser qu'à une chose. Elle n'avait pas dit non ! Et n'avait pas parut énervée par cette idée !

– Oh que c'est meugnon, railla le solitaire, à deux doigts de se rouler dans la neige en se tapant les côtes.

– Crois ce que tu veux, déclara enfin Zair d'un ton égal (une sérénité certes de façade, mais que Tekris lui envia). Toujours est-il que nous n'avons aucune raison de te laisser nous accompagner. Ce sont nos problèmes, et nous n'avons besoin de personne pour les régler !

Tekris opina vigoureusement du chef. Pas que le solitaire commençait à lui courir sur le haricot, mais c'était déjà bien assez vexant comme ça de s'être fait capturer par Adriel comme un bleu, alors nécessiter l'aide d'un monastèrien pour se sortir de ce genre de situation… Et surtout le solitaire ! Hum, non, à la réflexion, il préférait encore le châtain à la fierté crâne de Ky Stax.

– Ah bah maintenant ça me concerne aussi. Si jamais il vous arrive quelque chose alors que j'étais dans le coin, et que Zane apprend que je vous ai laissé le nez dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, je pourrais numéroter mes abattis ! Et encore, je ne sais même pas si j'en aurai le temps… Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un garçon un chouïa paradoxal, non ? Il ne veut être aidé par personne, mais il décolle une claque à celui qui oserai le laisser se débrouiller seul.

– En l'occurrence, Zane est plutôt du genre à refuser de s'allier avec son pire ennemi s'il n'a pas une bonne raison de le faire. Même s'il se trouve en danger de mort, corrigea Zair, sourcils froncés.

Le colosse partagea sa méfiance. Que pouvait-il bien savoir d'autre, à propos de Zane ? Et surtout, impossible qu'il apprenne à connaître l'irascible extraterrestre au cours d'une seule mission en Islande.

Une petite discussion avec leur chef d'équipe allait s'avérer nécessaire, à ce train-là…

– Vous êtes sûrs de le connaître ? fit mine de s'interroger le solitaire.

– Grosso modo, on vit ensemble, donc oui, siffla Zair. Et si tu continues à nous provoquer, ce ne sera plus Zane que tu devras craindre. Avise-toi de lancer _une seule_ réflexion, et je te jure que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant une bonne semaine ! Au minimum.

Devant l'expression furieuse de l'adolescente, Ekayon lui-même battit en retraite, levant les mains en une tentative d'apaisement. Néanmoins, Tekris le vit déglutir avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'appréhension… Et intérieurement, il s'en sentit très satisfait !

Au moins, cela lui permettait d'occulter son propre réflexe de s'écarter prudemment de la jeune femme.

– Donc, tu nous suis, mais selon nos règles, c'est compris ? Tu fais ce qu'on te dis, quand on te dis.

– Un peu comme si j'étais un membre honoraire des Radikors ? Maître Atoch n'apprécierait pas, mais ça peut être enrichissant comme expérience. Promis, je serais l'exemple même de l'obéissance.

Le reflet même de l'expression dubitative du colosse s'afficha sur le visage de sa coéquipière. Ben voyons, et les aspirateurs volaient tiens… Bien sûr, l'attitude fortement joueuse du solitaire ne les aidaient pas à se convaincre de la totale honnêteté de son affirmation. À parier, il jurerait que l'homme leur apporterait autant d'aide que d'ennuis ! Et si jamais Zair payait les pots cassés à cause de lui…

– On verra ça, soupira cette dernière.

– Et quel est votre plan ? s'interrogea Ekayon, se rapprochant un peu trop selon Tekris.

Juste au cas où, il s'arrangea pour se retrouver juste à côté du solitaire, lui bloquant innocemment le passage sans pour autant lui tourner totalement le dos. De la méfiance, voilà, parfaitement ! En même temps, que savaient-ils de ce satané solitaire ? À part qu'il se montrait terriblement énervant ?

– Nous n'avons plus beaucoup d'énergie kaïru, et Adriel est puissante, énonça Zair tandis qu'elle se redressait (à la regarder ainsi, personne n'aurait pu penser que quelques minutes plus tôt, elle se servait du bras de Tekris comme soutien). Tu ne pourras pas la vaincre à toi tout seul.

– Je n'avais pas l'intention d'essayer, ça, c'est plutôt une manie des Radikors, rétorqua Ekayon.

Aucun des deux intéressés ne releva – enfin, Zair l'ignora superbement, tandis que Tekris se demandait sérieusement s'il était possible de revenir sur leur décision première. En particulier parce qu'aucun ne voyait le mal à cela d'accord, les membres de leur équipe avaient tendance à penser être capable d'affronter qui que ce soit, seul. Et alors ? C'était totalement vrai la plupart du temps.

– Si on veut la battre, il va falloir y aller en force, mener une offensive éclair. Un énorme assaut !

– En supposant que ça marche, ça va utiliser toute notre énergie, objecta Tekris.

Et il avait vu suffisamment de fois Zair vidée de ses forces ces derniers temps, merci beaucoup.

– Fais-moi confiance, si tout fonctionne comme prévu, elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que de partir.

Haussant les épaules, le solitaire laissait néanmoins trahir sa réflexion par la concentration s'affichant sur ses traits. S'il ne savait visiblement pas si son association avec les Radikors mènerait à quelque chose de profitable pour lui, ou s'il trahissait au contraire le monastère, le colosse ne vit pas l'ombre d'une hésitation dans son attitude. Il avait décidé de se battre au côté de ses pires ennemis, et il ne comptait certainement pas revenir sur sa décision. Voilà ce que le colosse comprenait.  
Pourquoi donc un tel intérêt pour eux, soudainement ? Ekayon se révélait plutôt du genre à propulser les Radikors dans un volcan à l'aide d'une attaque, d'habitude…

Bah, après tout, beaucoup de choses changeaient depuis peu. Pourquoi pas le solitaire ?

– Très bien, on te suis. De toute façon, hors de question de les laisser s'emparer de la forteresse.

µµµ

Par mesure de précaution – et un petit peu de survie aussi, il fallait bien l'avouer –, Tekris s'empressa de consulter l'écran de son X-Reader, afin de repérer la position des marionnettes d'Adriel et, pourquoi pas, de leur maîtresse en personne. La première mauvaise nouvelle fut qu'autour de l'édifice construit par Lokar, il n'y avait plus que quatre points, que Tekris identifia comme les zombies de la brune. Plus lents qu'elle, il se déplaçaient surtout de manière erratique, alors que les mouvements de personne a fortiori vivantes se révélaient plus fluides. Et tous s'étaient regroupés autour du bouclier érigé par Zair.

Malheureusement, Adriel, et deux de ses sbires manquaient donc à l'appel. Aucun des trois alliés provisoires ne voulant croire qu'elle repartirait en laissant tout le boulot à ses seules créatures, la conclusion qui s'imposa à leurs esprits mis dans une rogne phénoménale la jeune Radikors, en même temps qu'elle élabora une bonne dizaine de scénario possibles quant au fait que sa protection n'ait pas tenue face à la brune.

– Peut-être l'a-t-elle simplement détruit, proposa Ekayon, qui n'en revenait pas que Zair ait la puissance de créer un bouclier de cette ampleur.

– Non, sinon toutes ses marionnettes seraient entrées avec elles. C'est sûrement sa capacité à se changer en brume qui lui a permis de le traverser. Je me demande bien comment elle fait ça…

– Et ses marionnettes, comment elle a fait pour les emmener avec elle ?

– Je suppose que c'est sa Comp… capacité à utiliser cette brume qui l'a aidé. Qui sait, elle est peut-être capable de détruire puis matérialiser ses créatures dans une certaine mesure ? Je ne sais pas très bien quelles sont les possibilités et les limites d'un tel pouvoir.

– Perso, je donnerais cher pour le savoir, lâcha pensivement Tekris.  
S'ils avaient été seuls, Zair et lui, il aurait volontiers demandé ce qu'elle comptait dire au tout départ. Hélas, impossible avec le solitaire dans les parages. Si le colosse se doutait de plus en plus clairement que Zair avait au minimum côtoyé des types dans le genre d'Adriel, il devinait également que tout cela mettait terriblement mal à l'aise la jeune femme. Sinon, elle ne craindrait pas tant sa propre réaction, à partir du moment où elle lui promit de répondre à toutes ses questions ! En rajouter une couche devant un Ekayon déjà au courant de bien trop de choses ne lui disait rien qui vaille non plus. Tiens, en parlant de marionnette…

– Au fait, héla-t-il Ekayon, en Islande, Zane a terrassé combien de créatures d'Adriel à ton avis ?

– Combien ? répéta l'intéressé (visiblement, il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce genre de question). Eh bien, il en a tapé pas mal, mais si tu parles dans le sens éliminé de la partie, je dirais deux ou trois. Pourquoi ?

– Je le savais, triompha Tekris.

– Espèce de grand gamin, sourit Zair, enfonçant son coude dans ses côtes.

Bien que la douleur fut fort minime, de l'avis de Tekris, il lâcha tout de même un bref grognement, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de vexer l'adolescente. Heureux de la voir sourire de contentement, il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en une expression tout aussi béate… pour reprendre tout aussi promptement son sérieux quand un ricanement moqueur retentit dans son dos. Dédiant un regard meurtrier au solitaire, il fut soulagé de constater que Zair, un peu plus en avant, n'avait rien remarqué.

Quelques minutes supplémentaires leur furent nécessaires pour parvenir au pied de la forteresse. En dépit de leur désir de presser le pas, ils durent à plusieurs reprises stopper brutalement leur progression afin de se cacher d'un groupe de marionnettes d'Adriel, aidés en cela des capteurs, qui retransmettaient leurs images sur l'écran de Tekris. Rester de longues minutes à devoir supporter leurs respirations, soudainement devenues bien plus bruyantes à leurs oreilles, équivalait à un supplice. L'absence de regard, de nez ou de bouche de ces créatures ne les empêchaient pas de se montrer terriblement tatillonnes, bien qu'elles furent moins vivaces encore que quand leur maîtresse se trouvait dans les parages.

Malheureusement, le trio dut s'arrêter en catastrophe, quelques mètres avant d'atteindre leur objectif. Disposés à intervalles réguliers, sans former un rang serré mais suffisamment proches pour repérer les intrus, les créatures d'Adriel entouraient le bouclier créé par Zair, montant une garde précaire mais efficace.

– Impossible de passer par là, souffla Ekayon. Je pourrais peut-être, en me montrant très prudent, mais à trois nous allons nous faire repérer.

Les lèvres de Zair se pincèrent, presque imperceptiblement, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de rester concentré sur Ekayon. Mais Tekris ne manqua pas le bref regard en coin qu'elle lui lança, presque désolée. Et il comprenait très bien à quoi elle pensait : seule, la Radikors savait se montrer d'une discrétion absolue, se coulant dans les ombres sans que quiconque ne puisse la repérer. Une caractéristique partagée avec Zane, bien que ce dernier ne l'utilisât que rarement. Quand on aimait se faire remarquer, et signaler au monde sa présence, à quoi bon s'embêter ? Pourtant, il se révélait des plus utiles quant il s'agissait de tendre un guet-apens.

Mais le colosse, au contraire, attirait immanquablement l'oeil naturellement. Associé à cela son incapacité totale à dissimuler sa présence comme le faisaient si bien ses deux coéquipiers, et jamais il ne pourrait passer le barrage des créatures d'Adriel. Inutile pour protéger Zair, et pour regagner au plus vite la position d'Adriel… Vraiment, c'était à se demander comment la jeune femme en venait à l'apprécier…

– On pourrait utiliser le passage secret de Lokar, proposa Tekris, histoire de servir à quelque chose.

– Je croyais qu'il avait été détruit dans l'explosion du repaire, s'étonna Ekayon.

– Pas tout à fait. Enfin, disons que les fondations tenaient encore debout, et que nous nous sommes chargé de consolider en partie le tout. Oh, et au cas où tu déciderais, un jour, de « t'égarer » à l'intérieur, sache que nous le surveillons désormais étroitement.

– Voyons, vous me prêtez des intentions ! s'indigna faussement le solitaire, ses yeux brillant d'amusement.

Le visage de marbre, Zair le fixa un instant, comme à la recherche de la vérité sur le sens de la vie et de l'existence. Clignant stupidement plusieurs fois des paupières, Ekayon inclina la tête sur le côté, terriblement intrigué, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir suite à son examen minutieux. D'ailleurs, le colosse lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment son but final.

– Tu sais, dans d'autres circonstances, tu aurais pu très bien t'entendre avec Zane, déclara-t-elle finalement, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Puis, satisfaite d'avoir, pour la première fois, réussit à clouer le bec du jeune homme, elle le dépassa allègrement, s'engageant sur le chemin menant à leur porte d'entrée de la forteresse. Se demandant s'il s'agissait du lard et du cochon, l'objet de sa déclaration marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante, grattant les cheveux au ras de son crâne avec perplexité. Tekris crut entendre quelque chose comme « Radikors » et « tous plus cinglés les uns que les autres », sans en être absolument certain. Et puis en plus, il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne, na !

Foudroyant le solitaire visuellement, le colosse s'apprêta à suivre son amie pas question de la laisser trop s'éloigner, même si elle restait dans son champ de vision. Se séparer était bien trop dangereux pour l'instant. Au dernier moment, une poigne de fer saisit son poignet, bloquant momentanément sa progression.

– Tu sais, elle t'apprécie beaucoup aussi, souffla Ekayon.

Le Radikors chercha une trace de plaisanterie sur le visage carré du jeune homme. N'en trouvant aucune, il haussa précipitamment les épaules, se dégageant de son emprise. Priant pour que le feu envahissant ses joues ne se remarque pas dans la lueur crépusculaire baignant l'endroit.

Ravi de pouvoir enfin partager un bref moment en – presque – tête-à-tête avec Zair, il s'empressa de la rejoindre avant que le solitaire ne sorte de sa réflexion, se postant sur sa droite, s'empressant au passage de le chasser de ses pensées. Ses sentiments ne regardaient que lui, flûte à la fin ! Sa main le démangeant affreusement, il dut mobiliser un intense effort de volonté pour ne pas saisir celle de sa compagne. Cependant, sa soudaine apparition ne sembla pas ravir autant qu'il aurait espéré la jeune femme. Sursautant en s'apercevant de sa présence, elle évita soigneusement son regard, examinant la forteresse sous toutes ses coutures, serrant ses bras autour d'elle, comme atteinte d'un violent frisson. Pour autant, le colosse n'aurait pas parié que la neige y fut pour grand-chose.

Comment la convaincre que son envie de découvrir la vérité sur ses liens avec Teos et le reste de son équipe ne changerait rien à la façon dont il voyait sa coéquipière ? Il voulait simplement savoir à quoi s'en tenir, et à quel point Zair se trouvait affectée par les évènements. Aussi morbide cela puisse-t-il être, elle pouvait bien lui avouer avoir été une meurtrière redoutable et redoutée dans le passé, il se contenterait de lui faire jurer de ne plus jamais recommencer, avant de lui proposer une balade au clair de lune.

Qui sait, il avait peut-être bien perdu définitivement la tête ?

Il dut se dépêcher de la retrouver, ainsi que ses réflexes de combattants kaïru. Tout comme il fallut se désintéresser de la frêle silhouette silencieuse de la jeune femme, pour surveiller attentivement les créatures d'Adriel. Par chance, Ekayon suivait parfaitement le rythme, sa verve mise de côté le temps de se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Loin de l'homme taquin côtoyé encore quelques minutes auparavant, il était redevenu le combattant kaïru furtif, glissant sur la neige plus qu'il ne marchait. Le colosse envia sa facilité à se déplacer… Jusqu'à reporter brièvement son attention sur Zair. Il la connaissait discrète et particulièrement adroite, mais là, elle ne laissait presque aucune empreinte sur la neige pourtant épaisse. À peine son pied se posait-il, qu'il repartait, l'E-Teens ne s'accordant de pause qu'au abord d'un glacier, là où elle ne déposerait pas de trace. Une immense fierté monta chaleureusement en lui qu'elle était belle, quand elle se montrait évanescente, insaisissable ! Et cela lui donnait terriblement envie de la garder auprès de lui…

Au bout d'un long moment de silence malaisant, lourd des inquiétudes les taraudant, les trois jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Se dressant devant eux, engloutie par les ténèbres, l'entrée de la grotte attendait goulûment les prochains osant s'aventurer en son sein. Frissonnant, Tekris cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, fixant ce trou béant dans la glace, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de le voir autrement que comme une simple ouverture, sans la moindre volonté propre.

Au départ bien trop visible (quoi de plus normal, puisque le passage en question, du temps de Lokar, servait à acheminer les E-Teens vers la sortie… ou tromper les éventuels intrus pensant entrer discrètement à l'intérieur de la forteresse), l'entrée avait été dissimulée aux indiscrets à l'aide d'un savant jeu de trompe-l'œil, que l'équipe avait mis des heures à assembler. Zane voulait, par la suite, créer une autre entrée, bien plus discrète, en condamnant définitivement celle-ci hélas, le temps avait fortement manqué pour mener à bien ce projet. Très intéressé par les capacités de rénovation des Radikors, Ekayon prit le temps de promener brièvement son regard sur les parois glacées, soutenues par un ensemble de piliers plus ou moins dépareillés. Cela ressemblait davantage à l'entrée d'une mine, Tekris le reconnaissait sans peine, mais il se trouvait content d'avoir réussi à construire quelque chose d'à peu près solide, à l'aide de simples poutres de bois.

– Une fois à l'intérieur de la forteresse, il faudra se dépêcher de retrouver cette fille. Est-ce que vous avez des caméras, ou quelque chose comme ça, à l'intérieur de la forteresse, qui nous permettrait de repérer cette folle ? interrogea Ekayon, résistant à l'envie de s'engager le premier.

– On y travaille, grommela évasivement Tekris.

– Ce ne sera pas compliqué de la retrouver. D'abord, parce que si elle s'aperçoit de notre présence, c'est elle qui viendra à nous. Ensuite, si elle cherche effectivement quelque chose – et j'en suis persuadée –, ils nous suffira de vérifier les endroits où elle pourrait se trouver. Et il ne sont pas nombreux. Bien sûr, il faudra procéder par ordre logique, et en gardant à l'esprit qu'Adriel a une certaine connaissance de la forteresse. Jai quelques idées sur l'endroit où elle se trouve, exposa Zair, comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, et pas de la femme ayant failli la défigurer.

Le solitaire fit signe qu'il rejoignait son avis, enfin, autant que possible avec ses minces connaissances. Les iris brillant de curiosité, il paraissait avoir de plus en plus de mal à contenir le flot de questions que Tekris devinaient se précipiter sur sa langue. Pourvu qu'il tienne encore un tout petit peu, juste le temps de régler le cas « Adriel » avant que Zane ne revienne et leur remonte les bretelles pour leur incompétence…

Comme l'heure n'était pas à réfléchir aux possibles conséquences d'un courroux de son chef d'équipe, il longea la paroi la plus proche, vérifiant l'absence de guet-apens, ou d'ennemi les attendant au détour d'un couloir.

– La voie est libre, chuchota-t-il. On y va !

Ses compagnons firent un vague signe de la main, s'élançant à la suite du colosse.

À peine eurent-ils fait quelques pas, que la glace juste devant eux s'éclata brutalement dans un craquement sinistre, projetant éclats et blocs ivoire partout aux alentours, bientôt suivie d'une deuxième. Manquant de peu d'être touché de plein fouet, Ekayon laissa échapper un cri frustré mêlé d'agacement, sautant de côté pour ne pas se retrouver blessé. Reculant sans prévenir, Tekris empoigna le poignet de sa coéquipière, la plaquant contre son torse puissant afin de la protéger de son corps, le temps de retourner à l'abri de la congère qu'ils avaient, visiblement, trop hâtivement quittée.

Relâchant son étreinte autour de Zair, le colosse se pencha prudemment, scrutant de nouveau les alentours, plus attentif que jamais.

Il ne mit guère longtemps à trouver la source de l'attaque. Venue du ciel, une ombre gigantesque plongea le trio dans l'obscurité, sa silhouette décharnée fondant sur ses proies. Réagissant dans un bel ensemble coordonné, sans même l'avoir prévu, les combattants bondirent, rejoignant un second mur de glace poursuivis par une série d'explosion. Quoi de plus logique, puisque le cri qu'entendit Tekris, juste avant de se réfugier dans cet abri précaire, entendit la voix d'Adriel invoquer une « explosion de photons »…

La colère montant doucement en lui, il observa, imité de Zair et d'Ekayon, les contours de la bestiole volante de la brume tournoyer autour de la forteresse. Juchée sur son dos, sa maîtresse dirigeait son vol à l'aide de quelques tapes et autres sifflements, ajustant son prochain tir.

– Au moins, elle n'est pas parvenue à trouver un moyen d'entrer, conclut Ekayon, pragmatique.

– Oui, mais on n'atteindra pas non plus la forteresse, tant qu'elle volera au-dessus de nos têtes, rétorqua sèchement Tekris.

– Et si nous restons ici, elle finira par nous toucher, c'est évident, ajouta la seule fille des Radikors.

Les deux hommes ne répondirent pas. Eux aussi s'étaient fait la même réflexion. Et sur les trois visages, l'un pâle, l'autre d'un rosé-rouge et le dernier gris, une seule interrogation subsistait.

Que pouvaient-ils bien faire ?!

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir !_

_Encore un chapitre de transition, où il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais nécessaire pour la mise en place (une nouvelle fois xD) des choses. Le prochain sera bien plus « actif », et arrivera très vite !_

_J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous avez une remarque, une question, ou tout autre chose à dire !_

_Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée, et à bientôt !_


	25. Pris au piège

**Pris au piège**

– Explosion de photons ! clama la voix puissante d'Adriel.

Jaillissant de sa paume ouverte, un faisceau éblouissant, d'un turquoise presque aveuglent, frappa avec violence l'arche de glace sous laquelle Tekris, Zair et Ekayon s'étaient réfugiés. Courant le long de son pilier gelé droit, une fissure de la taille d'un poing atteignit son sommet, accompagnée d'un crissement – fort douloureux aux gencives de Tekris – n'annonçant rien de bon.

– Il faut sortir d'ici, cria le solitaire, suffisamment fort pour couvrir le vacarme.

Cette simple phrase résumant toutes les pensées des Radikors à ce moment précis, les adolescents poussèrent sur leurs jambes, une fraction de seconde avant que la structure, dangereusement fragilisée, ne cède sous son propre poids. Par chance, le colosse, courant juste derrière sa coéquipière, fut assez massif pour empêcher celle-ci de se faire atteindre par l'un des éclats volant en tout sens.

Zair n'attendit guère que la poussière soulevée suite à l'effondrement se soit dissipée. D'un volte-face calculé (Tekris, surprit de ce soudain retournement de situation, dut sauter de côté pour éviter une collision fort malvenue), elle leva le bras en direction de l'arsank, visant plus précisément sa cavalière.

– Coup foudroyant ! invoqua-t-elle avec ferveur, les sourcils plissés sous la colère.

L'éclat vert de l'attaque força le colosse à détourner légèrement la tête. Hélas, aussi rapide soit l'attaque, d'un souple battement de ses ailes gigantesque l'animal se plaça de profil, redressant presque immédiatement. Un sourd bruit d'explosion, dans le lointain, résonna ironiquement, soulignant à quel point la jeune femme venait de manquer sa cible.

– Piqûre, enchaîna Ekayon d'un mouvement sec du bras.

Possédant plus d'impact offensif, mais bien plus lente que le « coup foudroyant », l'arsank n'eut guère plus de mal à s'en tirer que pour ce dernier. S'appuyant sur l'air, il s'éleva d'un bon prodigieux vers le ciel, l'écarlate frôlant à peine ses épaisses pattes arrières. Le ricanement moqueur d'Adriel, tandis qu'elle conduisait son animal en piqué, droit sur le trio, crispa douloureusement les mâchoires du solitaire. Pour une fois, Tekris le comprenait totalement cela faisait plus d'une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'ils se faisaient chasser sans arrêt par l'arsank, leurs quelques cachettes automatiquement détruites au bout de quelques assauts de la brune. Et aucune des offensives de leur camp ne daignaient atteindre l'insupportable cavalière du ciel, quand ils avaient seulement l'occasion d'en placer une.

– Mais c'est pas vrai, siffla Ekayon. Notre angle de tir est trop mauvais !

– Sans blague ? On avait pas remarqué, railla Zair, au moins aussi frustré d'avoir manqué sa cible.

Son vis-à-vis ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de répliquer vertement.

– Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer, intervint Tekris. Poussez-vous plutôt !

Un avertissement qui ne servait pas uniquement à prévenir tout accrochage non désiré. À quelques mètres de hauteur, une distance se réduisant rapidement, l'arsank ouvrit grand sa gueule démesurée, toutes griffes en avant, poussant un hurlement guttural digne de percer les tympans.

– Écran de fumée ! invoqua précipitamment Zair, enveloppant ses compagnons dans un épais brouillard.

Malgré cela, Tekris sentit les ongles acérés de l'animal râper le sol juste à côté de lui, le souffle de ses ailes manquant le faire vaciller sur ses appuis. Fouillant méthodiquement la zone échappant désormais à sa vue, Adriel n'accepta de remonter dans les airs qu'une fois qu'elle eut la certitude absolue que ses proies ne se cachaient plus dans la vapeur d'un bleu profond.

Néanmoins, les effets de camouflage ne dureraient que peu de temps. Connaissant sur le bout des doigts l'attaque de son amie, Tekris n'eut guère beaucoup de difficulté à retrouver son chemin, une main posée sur son nez pour s'empêcher de tousser éperdument. Émergeant de la masse compacte générée, il piqua un sprint monumental afin de rejoindre Zair, déjà sur le point d'atteindre un énième rocher recouvert de glace. Une autre attaque d'Adriel l'effleurant, il sauta les derniers mètres, effectuant une roulade avant de se relever, aux pieds de la jeune femme. Lui adressant un regard approbateur, celle-ci fit mine de venir l'aider, y renonçant quand le colosse s'empressa de revenir debout, affectant une posture presque nonchalante, comme si ce genre de situation lui arrivait tous les matins. Elle ne fut pas dupe, il le devinait sans peine, néanmoins eut la grâce de ne faire aucune remarque.

Aussitôt après, le solitaire débarqua à son tour dans une glissade contrôlée et une gerbe de morceaux de glace. Adriel ne renonçait pas si facilement à transformer ses ennemis en brochette de glaçons, fallait-il croire… Vaguement vexé de voir le monastèrien se redresser sans problème, Tekris croisa les bras, boudeur. Avant de se morigéner intérieurement. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire la tête !

– Impossible d'atteindre le passage, ou de la viser, grogna-t-il à la place, se redonnant une contenance. Il y a bien un moyen qu'elle se retrouve hors d'état de nous nuire !

– Pour le moment, se mettre à l'abri de sa monstruosité volante m'irait déjà très bien, soupira Ekayon.

– C'est sûr que là, on n'entend plus parler de son désir de discrétion, approuva Tekris. Elle a décidé de passer à l'attaque, et compte bien nous le faire savoir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherche, mais elle y tient…

Le solitaire opina du chef, entièrement d'accord. Au moins eut-il le bon sens de ne pas poser plus de questions, ou de faire allusion à l'objet possible de la quête d'Adriel. Devoir accepter de prendre un ennemi dans leurs rangs titillaient déjà expressément les Radikors en rajouter avec leurs possibles secrets aurait franchement fait déborder la coupe !

– J'ai peut-être une idée, marmonna Zair. Les arsank sont les rois du ciel, entre autres (Tekris n'aurait guère parié que cette dernière allusion soit réellement réservée à leurs oreilles). Leur habileté et leur grâce sont incomparables, d'accord, et ce spécimen a l'air d'être l'un des meilleur de sa catégorie.

– Là, tu me déprime plutôt qu'autre chose, fit remarquer Ekayon.

– J'y viens ! rétorqua Zair avec humeur. Ce que je veux dire (elle fut obligée de s'interrompre, protégeant sa tête avec ses bras d'une autre explosion déclenchée par Adriel)… c'est que ces créatures sont insupportablement pataudes sur la terre ferme. À peine sont-elles capable de mettre une patte devant l'autre ! Si nous parvenons à faire tomber l'arsank, et à le garder, même brièvement, au sol, il ne représentera plus qu'un danger mineur, et nous pourrons sûrement retarder assez Adriel pour atteindre le passage.

– Oh, et comment sommes-nous censés faire puisque nous n'arrivons même pas à atteindre ce monstre ? Fit ironiquement Ekayon, légèrement penché pour vérifier la position de leurs assaillants.

Tekris le foudroya du regard. Non mais il ne pouvait pas se montrer plus poli avec une jeune femme respectable ?! Qu'il propose autre chose, s'il se pense si malin !

Retenir le flot de paroles rageuses montant dans sa gorge fut extrêmement pénible pour le colosse. Mais s'il intervenait, alors que Zair ignorait complètement la réflexion du jeune homme, nul doute qu'elle s'en sentirait affreusement vexée, voir risquait de lui battre froid, ou encore d'être distante, ou encore…

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait droit à aucune réplique, Ekayon soupira lourdement, dépité.

– C'est plus drôle quand c'est Zane qui me répond, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Allons bon, voilà qu'il se mettait à délirer…

Détournant son attention du solitaire, Tekris explora les alentours d'un regard précipité, sautant rapidement d'un élément du paysage à l'autre. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de se débarrasser de l'arsank ! Avec des reliefs si accidentés, si effilés, l'un ou l'autre bloc de glace offrirait bien la solution à leur « problème » !

Il s'arrêta soudainement, apercevant quelque chose du coin de l'oeil, revint en arrière…

– Attendez un peu, interpella-t-il ses camarades. Regardez !

Pointant son doigt vers l'avant, il fut rejoint par Zair d'abord, qui posa une main aussi légère qu'une plume sur son biceps. Un geste simple, qui fit pourtant remonter un long frisson le long de l'échine de l'adolescent… Hélas, le solitaire arriva à son tour, bien trop rapidement pour que Tekris puisse profiter de cette presque enivrante. Pour faire bonne figure, il soupira bruyamment, s'attirant une mine surprise, et quelque peu incrédule, venue de l'humain. Avant qu'un fin sourire ne se dessine sur les lèvres moqueuses, alors qu'il aperçut la délicate main de la seule Radikors.

Comprenant ce que regardait le jeune homme, Tekris posa sa propre grosse patte sur celle de sa coéquipière, avertissant silencieusement le monastèrien à la fois de ne pas faire de commentaires déplacés, et de bien vouloir regarder ailleurs s'il ne voulait pas se prendre un bon coup de pied aux fesses, « par accident » !

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? intervint Zair, coupant ses réflexions.

Sursautant fort peu virilement, Tekris se détourna immédiatement, se retrouvant face à deux iris pâles, interrogateurs. À coup sûr, elle allait le prendre pour une andouille maintenant…

– Hum, oui, vous voyez les deux blocs de glace, juste en face, presque côte-à-côte ?

– Ceux qui ressemblent à un poltergeist en colère et une œuvre affreuse de l'art moderne ? demanda Ekayon.

– Heu, non.

– Je les vois alors.

Cette fois, le regard que s'échangèrent Zair et Tekris exprimaient exactement la même pensée. Le solitaire venait-il de se faire congeler le cerveau, ou s'agissait-il de son état habituel ?

– Si on arrive à faire tomber l'arsank à proximité, il sera possible d'utiliser des attaques de type fouet pour l'enserrer, et de là passer l'attaque autour de ces blocs. Ainsi, il se retrouvera coincé entre les deux, et ne pourra plus s'envoler, expliqua Tekris, se détournant de la question. Toi, Zair, tu possèdes le « fouet de glace », et toi, Ekayon, le « coup de fouet à énergie », pile ce qu'il nous faut. On peut le faire !

– Oui, à condition de l'étourdir suffisamment pour relier les deux, remarqua Zair. Et que les lanceurs restent en place pour maintenir les effets de l'attaque. Tu penses que c'est possible de vaincre Adriel en duel ? C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

– Sans parler qu'on ne sait toujours pas comment toucher cette grosse bébête, rajouta Ekayon. À moins que l'un d'entre nous ne joue les appâts.

– Il ne s'agira pas de la vaincre, juste de la repousser pour mettre hors d'état de nuire l'arsank, tempéra Tekris. Et pas besoin de rester en place, il suffira de nouer les fouets.

– Nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps avant que les attaques ne se dissipent, déclara Ekayon, sentencieux.

Une nouvelle gerbe de glace envahit leur abri, tandis que la roche trembla dangereusement. Adriel ne pouvait peut-être pas les atteindre sans s'exposer directement, mais elle ne semblait pas particulièrement s'embarrasser de ce dé ôt, l'ensemble céderait de nouveau…

– Je maintiens que c'est trop risqué, continua Ekayon, une fois certain qu'il n'avait pas à courir sur-le-champ. Surtout que si l'on t'écoutes, l'appât, c'est toi !

– Dans ce cas, je ne suis pas d'accord non plus, répliqua immédiatement Zair. Nous avons besoin de tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle promptement, grimaçant de sa spontanéité un peu trop directe.

Pour un peu, et bien qu'il appréciât sa coéquipière plus qu'il ne le devrait, Tekris en aurait grogné d'agacement. Croyaient-ils vraiment avoir le choix ?! Dans quelques minutes, seul demeurera un morceau de gruyère, là où se tenait fièrement le rocher se dressant entre les Radikors et l'arsank.

– Mais si on supprime l'idée de l'appât, vous êtes d'accord, non ? insista le colosse.

– Ce serait un peut-être, les risques sont mine de rien très nombreux, fit Ekayon.

– Exact, répondit en même temps Zair.

Aussitôt, les deux se figèrent, s'observant en chiens de faïence prêts à sauter l'un sur l'autre.

Un violent choc ébranla pour de bon la structure derrière laquelle ils se trouvaient, la pointe effilée du rocher oscillant d'un air menaçant, à deux doigts de s'écraser au sol.

– Nous n'avons plus le temps de trouver un nouveau plan, coupa Tekris. C'est maintenant ou jamais ! À trois ! Un…

– Arrête ça tout de suite, hors de question de se jeter à l'aveuglette sans filet de secours, intervint Ekayon. Oh bon sang, c'est vraiment moi qui vient de dire ça ? Les Radikors ont vraiment une mauvaise influence.

– Deux…

– Tekris, non, ne fait pas ça ! s'exclama Zair, enserrant le bras de son ami.

– Trois, se contenta de répondre le colosse, dégageant son membre aussi doucement que possible.

Ignorant les protestations s'élevant dans son dos, il quitta l'abri à peine utile que lui offrait l'ombre du rocher, s'élançant dans la poudreuse, juste assez épaisse pour lui coller aux semelles.

– Coup de tonnerre ! invoqua-t-il, visant au petit bonheur la chance.

Un rugissement guttural retentit, accompagné du rire de la brune. Aucun doute que ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avait été atteint par le tir fort peu précis de l'adolescent.

– Tu croyait vraiment pouvoir me toucher ? cria Adriel par-dessus le rugissement du vent. Serais-tu tellement désespéré d'empêcher ta maîtresse de se faire décimer ?

– Et toi, tu as les oreilles bouchées, hurla-t-il à son tour. Zair et moi sommes des égaux, mais ce n'est pas étonnant de penser ainsi quand on est le chien bien obéissant de Teos !

Impossible de voir le visage de la brune, de là où il se trouvait néanmoins, il n'en eut pas besoin pour deviner la rage s'étant emparée d'elle. Une salve d'attaques frappa le sol, soulevant la glace sur plusieurs centaines de mètres tant la jeune femme mettait de conviction.

À la réflexion, provoquer Adriel n'était peut-être pas la plus brillante de ses initiatives… Par contre, elle n'avait aucun problème à se focaliser uniquement sur sa petite personne (aussi petit pouvait-il être quand, à moins de seize ans, il faisait déjà près d'un mètre soixante-dix-huit) ! Un peu trop d'ailleurs… Au vu du nombre d'attaques lancées à la minute par la cavalière, comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne gisait pas déjà au sol, vidée de toute son énergie ?! Il doutait qu'un Maître kaïru en personne puisse seulement tenir la cadence. Pourvu que Zair – et Ekayon, accessoirement – se dépêchent de mettre l'arsank à terre !

Malheureusement, bombardé sans relâche par des offensives de plus en plus brutales, et de plus en plus offensives, il n'eut guère le loisir de s'attarder sur la question. Hâtant sa course, il zigzagua autant que possible, gardant un œil sur la forme agressive planant au-dessus de son crâne. Une flopée d'éclairs explosa juste devant lui, créant un fossé qu'il aurait tout juste pu franchir en sautant. Obligé de freiner des quatre pieds, puis de sauter sur le côté afin de ne pas se transformer en grillade, il roula sur le sol, stoppant son mouvement du pied, tout en se servant de la propulsion pour reprendre son chemin.

Postée juste à côté des deux glaciers désignés par Tekris plus tôt, Zair avait quitté la sécurité relative de leur abri presque entièrement détruit, visant l'arsank, ses mains luisant d'une aura écarlate.

Comme mû par un sixième sens, le duo aérien tourna la tête vers elle, profitant de ce que l'enquiquinant colosse soit forcé de ralentir sa course. Immédiatement, Adriel commanda à son animal d'obliquer sur la gauche, le « faisceau corrosif » de la Radikors se perdant dans les tourbillons neigeux derrière elle. Décrivant un large arc de cercle, l'arsank descendit en piqué dans le même mouvement, Adriel armant son bras afin de riposter à son tour, à bout portant.

Zair n'aurait jamais le temps de se pousser, réalisa soudain Tekris !

Incapable de retenir le cri de désespoir qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, le colosse courut, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait dans sa vie. Il savait pertinemment que ce serait complètement inutile comment rivaliser avec une créature gigantesque, capable d'avaler les distances comme du petit pain ?! Mais l'arsank, situé juste en face de sa coéquipière, ne lui permettait pas de lancer ses propres attaques sans risquer de la toucher également. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, juste pour ne pas devenir fou d'angoisse !

Bouge, hurla-t-il mentalement. Ne reste pas planté là, tu ne vois pas que tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir, pas cette fois ?! Mais Zair n'esquissait pas d'autre mouvement qu'un instinctif geste de recul. Paralysée par la peur, sans doute, se dit Tekris pour la première fois que cela lui arrivait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ça devait lui arriver maintenant, pile à ce moment !

Une aura d'un gris morbide entoura la brune, désormais à quelques pas de la Radikors…

Alors que l'animal semblait ne jamais devoir s'arrêter, une violente nitescence brûla les yeux du colosse, déjà asséchés par son refus de les fermer. Surgissant du flanc droit de la bête, une série de « rafales de l'oubli » la frappa de plein fouet, la fauchant sans aucune douceur. Éjecté de l'arsank, Adriel lâcha un cri de surprise, ce dernier tombant lourdement sur la glace. Malgré lui, Tekris ne put s'empêcher d'être fasciné. L'attaque obscure figurait parmi les plus puissantes connues, et pourtant l'animal ne dévia de sa trajectoire que de quelques mètres, glissant sur la glace.

Zair s'écarta enfin, laissant l'arsank finir sa chute. Sautant au bord de la crevasse dans laquelle il s'était caché, Ekayon fonça vers la créature. Pour moins que ça, Tekris l'aurait embrassé !

– Maintenant, Ekayon ! lança la petite femme, invoquant son propre fouet de glace.

L'imitant, le solitaire enroula son fouet d'énergie autour de l'une des ailes majestueuses, continuant sa trajectoire en décrivant une ligne courbe, rejoignant son propre bloc de glace. La Radikors opta pour enserrer la gueule, luttant contre les soubresauts agitant déjà sa proie afin de pouvoir nouer son arme autour du rocher lui ayant été assigné. Le solitaire ne mit guère longtemps à immobiliser son côté de la créature, soufflant bruyamment. Et lui qui se plaignait d'avoir froid en arrivant !

– Je vous interdis de poser vis sales pattes sur mon Evdam ! hurla Adriel.

Sa résille échappée, son épaisse chevelure cascadait librement sur les épaulettes du long manteau l'affublant, des plaques de neige semées un peu partout sur son corps, elle représentait parfaitement l'incarnation de la fureur. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, commençant à former le nom de ce que Tekris apprit à reconnaître comme une « collision démente ». Une petite minute ?! Ce n'était pas une attaque de Teos, ça ?

– Onde de choc ! cria-t-il, plus rapide – ce qui ne lui était guère habituel.

Obnubilé par le sort réservé à son arsank adoré, Adriel ne vit pas l'attaque arriver, frappée sur le côté. Tombant à genoux dans la poudreuse, une main au sol tandis qu'elle refusait de gésir sur le sol, elle riva ses prunelles étincelantes dans les lunettes métalliques de Tekris. Jamais le colosse n'avait vu une haine si pure brûler dans les yeux de quelqu'un… Excepté Zane par moments, évidemment.

Sans perdre de temps, il enclencha le starter, avalant la distance le séparant de ses compagnons d'arme. Leur tâche achevée, Zair et Ekayon se mirent face à la brune, X-Reader prêts à intervenir en cas de menace directe. La technique des fouets ne tiendrait pas longtemps, la force que mettait l'arsank faisant trembler les piliers le maintenant prisonnier, mais ils n'avaient besoin que d'emprunter le passage de Lokar – et de le refermer derrière eux, quelque minutes seulement seraient nécessaires à sa libération.

Une forme sombre se précipita dans son champ de vision, venant de sa gauche. Glapissant de surprise, il n'évita la marionnettes d'Adriel que grâce à un miraculeux réflexe, évitant ainsi de se faire plaquer au sol.

Dents serrés, il jura d'un trait dans la langue natale de sa mère. Il avait oublié ces espèces de zozos, tiens !

Assailli à son tour, Ekayon tourna sur lui-même, laissant l'une d'entre elles jouer le taureau de la corrida, avant de vaciller quand une seconde se jeta entre ses jambes, une troisième enserrant son torse de ses bras massifs. La femme maigrichonne les ayant déjà attaqués, accompagnée d'une autre marionnette cette fois masculine, fondirent simultanément sur Zair. L'E-Teens dégaina si vite que Tekris ne vit rien, jusqu'à ce que la première recule, une lame enfoncée dans son sternum. Se mouvant d'une vivacité surprenante, même pour le colosse, Zair esquiva les assauts de « l'homme », bloquant ses coups de poing tout en prenant garde aux possibles attaques qu'il pourrait lancer.

Ce fut d'Adriel, remise sur pieds, que vint la salve suivante. Usant une nouvelle fois de son « explosion de photons », elle visa Ekayon, relativement immobilisé, se heurtant au bouclier que Zair créa en catastrophe, protégeant le solitaire d'un assaut douloureux. En dépit de l'état déplorable de la situation, Tekris fut particulièrement fier de voir que l'une de _ses_ techniques avait aidée son amie.

Sur le point de s'en prendre à la brune, il dévia en catastrophe ses « pinces dévastatrices » sur sa marionnette, revenue à la charge, la frappant en pleine poitrine.

Oui, vraiment, comment faisait Adriel pour paraître si peu fatiguée, quand ses propres muscles réclamaient grâce ? Débarrassé provisoirement de la collante créature, il envoya un « tremblement de terre » sur Adriel, bien décidée à frapper Zair cette fois. D'accord, ce n'était pas très malin, admit-il alors qu'il profitait de ce court laps de temps pour effectuer une glissade sur la glace, se rapprochant de ses compagnons d'arme. Encore une ou deux attaques en force, et il se retrouverait à court d'énergie.

– Non mais tu vas me lâcher, oui ? pestait Ekayon, une fois qu'il se trouva à portée de voix.

– Tekris ! s'exclama, pour sa part, Zair, l'air soulagée. Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai vu te faire attaquer…

– Tout baigne, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Enfin, sauf que je vous ai ramené mon copain malheureusement.

La jeune femme acquiesça, concentrée sur sa protection qui déjà vacillait, la regardant comme si elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir la consolider. Ou du moins, pas comme elle le voudrait.

D'un regard, Tekris prit la place de son amie, priant pour que son énergie interne lui permette de tenir encore un peu, érigeant un bouclier tremblant sous les assauts d'Adriel. Dégainant l'une des lames cachées dans sa botte, Zair l'enfonça dans le bras de la marionnette bloquant Ekayon, repoussant sa compagne d'un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe. Aussitôt les créatures restantes menèrent un assaut de front, se jetant sur leurs proies.

– Cette fois, ça y est, j'en ai marre, siffla Zair quand Tekris dut lâcher son bouclier pour reculer.

Levant les bras, elle inspira profondément, fermant à demi les paupières.

Puis elle les rabaissa dans un mouvement brusque, sous les regards intrigués des deux garçons.

Ce fut comme si une onde de choc invisible se propagea de sa faible silhouette, traversant ces derniers sans autre effet qu'un grand froid les envahissant brusquement. Agitées de violents tremblements, les marionnettes avancèrent encore un peu, d'une marche saccadée, peinant à esquisser le moindre geste. Se figeant soudainement, elles semblèrent comme… désactivées. Non, corrigea Tekris, remarquant qu'elles ne s'étaient pas totalement arrêtées, considérablement ralenties.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? souffla Ekayon.

– Dépêchez-vous, rétorqua sèchement Zair. Je ne vais pas pouvoir les retenir éternellement !

Un instant, le colosse crut que le solitaire allait insister. Donnant l'exemple, il franchit le cercle formé par les marionnettes, bondissant largement au-dessus de leur tête.

– Étreinte mortelle !

Esquivant de quelques mouvements souples les anneaux meurtriers, Adriel se heurta à la « lame foudroyante » d'Ekayon, projetée en arrière. Elle se releva presque immédiatement néanmoins, ce fut suffisant pour que le solitaire la frappe d'une « charge supersonique ». C'était au tour de la brune d'être incapable de résister, ahanant au fur et à mesure que les attaques devenaient de plus en plus dures à éviter. Restant en retrait, Tekris regretta d'avoir usé tant d'énergie. Certes, Ekayon tenait, à lui presque seul, admirablement le rythme, frappant autant que possible le sol pour projeter éclats et poudreuse, et la brune paraissait céder progressivement. Zair, de son côté, serrait les dents mais parvenait à maintenir les effets de son étrange paralysie. Alors pourquoi le colosse avait-il tant l'impression que quelque chose clochait ?

Un formidable cri de douleur des éléments, gaine de glace cédant brutalement, assourdit Tekris. Il se retourna… juste à temps pour voir l'arsank déployer ses ailes, encore au sol, mais sur le point de prendre son envol. Aucune entrave ne le retenait plus. Détournant le regard une fraction de seconde, il chercha celui de Zair, ouvrant la bouche pour la prévenir.

Quelque chose le heurta durement, comme si un bus lui passait dessus, face contre terre. Avant même d'avoir compris qu'il était tombé, il se demanda si sa coéquipière avait, elle aussi, été touchée. Son X-Reader gisait sur le sol, à quelques pas de sa main, trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre. À moins de se relever, songea vaguement son cerveau terriblement embrouillé. Il toussa, évacuant la neige envahissant sa bouche.

Il ramena péniblement ses bras contre son corps, tentant de pousser pour quitter le froid humide s'infiltrant dans ses vêtements. Sans parvenir à seulement mouvoir son corps. Était-il donc si épuisé, qu'il ne parvenait à seulement continuer de se battre ?!

Soudain, il s'aperçut que quelque chose pesait de tout son poids sur son dos, l'empêchant de bouger autre chose que ses bras, sa tête, et ses pieds. Il comprit en un clin d'oeil quand une gueule démesurée s'approcha de son oreille, son souffle brûlant piquant désagréablement sa peau à peine réchauffée par le combat.

Autre chose le frappa, plus durement que ne le fit l'arsank. Le silence était retombé tout autour de lui, un silence de plomb, agressant ses tympans. Enfin, sa vision accepta de cesser de se flouter. Droit devant lui, Zair continuait d'immobiliser les marionnettes d'Adriel, mais sa posture se faisait hésitante, avec peint sur le visage ce qui ressemblait terriblement à de l'inquiétude. Ekayon, quant à lui, s'était également figé, observant Tekris avec des yeux ronds, puis passant à la fine silhouette de la brune maîtresse de l'animal, furieux. Enfin, les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans le crâne de Tekris.

Et pour un peu, il en aurait pleuré de rage.

– C'est mon dernier avertissement, déclara sentencieusement Adriel. Rendez-vous, ou il meurt.

– Et qu'est-ce qui me garantit que vous ne l'abattrez pas, même si nous obéissons ? rétorqua Ekayon.

– Vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Mais, si cela peut vous rassurer, vous allez m'être utiles. Maintenant, décidez, ou il ne restera plus qu'une charpie de Tekris sous la patte de mon Evdam chéri.

Obéissant à l'ordre muet de sa maîtresse, l'arsank accentua la pression sur la colonne vertébrale du colosse. Mordant sa langue pour étouffer un gémissement, il enfouit son visage dans la neige, dans le vain espoir de dissimuler sa souffrance aux deux autres. Peinant à seulement respirer, le pire fut, malgré tout, de lutter contre le réflexe instinctif du vivant de se débattre pour sa survie.

– Arrête ! cria Zair, la voix claire si ce n'était un léger tremblement. C'est bon, on se rend.

Ramenant les bras contre son corps, elle expira longuement. Libérées de leur torpeur, les marionnettes s'empressèrent de l'empoigner, l'une d'entre elle invoquant, avec l'aide d'Adriel, des liens de plasma pour attacher ses mains. Digne, Ekayon rangea son X-Reader, toisant les deux qui s'approchaient de lui.

– Sachez que votre lâcheté me répugne, déclara-t-il à l'attention de la brune.

Le solitaire subit le même sort que la Radikors, ramené sans douceur auprès d'elle. Alors seulement, l'arsank s'écarta, permettant au colosse d'avaler une grande goulée d'air, une main posée sur ses côtes pour les masser. Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, il sentit à peine les poignes de fer de la marionnette l'assaillant depuis le début, les poignets à leur tour enserrés fermement.

Soulagé de ne pas trébucher, il fut « guidé » jusqu'à se tenir auprès du solitaire. Le plus éloigné possible de Zair, évidemment… D'un geste ample, Adriel débarrassa sa crinière de la neige l'encombrant, tapotant les manches de son manteau afin de le faire revenir, autant que possible, à sa couleur d'origine.

– Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, souffla Zair en fixant Tekris, ce n'est pas ta faute, d'accord ?

Le colosse haussa les épaules, morose. Elle devait bien être la seule à y croire…

– Bien, cette petite formalité réglée, Zair, tu vas baisser la protection que tu as érigée tout autour de la forteresse. Car c'est bien ton œuvre, n'est-ce pas ? Parfait.

Une satisfaction, au moins, la brune paraissait un peu plus fatiguée qu'il ne l'aurait cru au premier abord. Cependant, elle était largement capable de tenir un deuxième tour, il le devinait aisément, alors que lui se sentait tout juste capable de tenir sur ses deux jambes… Arrivé plus tard dans la confrontation, Ekayon gardait sûrement encore un peu d'énergie en réserve. Quant à Zair, la tête bien droite, elle était à peu près aussi fatiguée qu'avant de lancer son, euh, assaut invisible. Ce qui n'était pas dramatique, mais pas franchement brillant non plus.

Délivrée provisoirement de ses liens, la jeune femme maugréa entre ses dents serrées, massant ses poignets.

– Si je veux baisser la barrière, il me faut un petit artefact, que j'ai perdu avant que l'on se batte, rétorqua-t-elle. Sans lui, je n'ai pas assez de puissance, et donc ne peux rien faire.

Un mensonge, Tekris le savait. Jamais Zair n'aurait créé une protection sans avoir au moins une porte de sortie. L'espace d'un instant, il crut que la ruse allait leur faire gagner un peu de temps, tout en laissant supposer à la brune que Zair détenait moins de puissance qu'en réalité.

Plongeant la main à l'intérieur de son ample manteau, Adriel, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, en ressortit une petite figurine, représentant un dragon enroulé autour d'une épée.

– Je suppose que tu veux parler de ceci ? railla-t-elle.

Le corps tendu à l'extrême, la seule fille des Radikors ne put qu'acquiescer, s'emparant de l'objet.

– N'essaie pas de me tendre un piège, ricana Adriel. Il y a juste assez de kaïru dans ce jäadi pour que tu puisse mener à bien ta tâche. Ne compte pas sur ça pour te donner un quelconque avantage.

Tekris plissa le nez. Sa coéquipière n'avait-elle pas prétendue que cela amplifiait les pouvoirs, au contraire ?!

Sous bonne escorte, Zair fut poussée devant la haute stature de la forteresse, Adriel, bras croisés, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes. Un dernier regard en arrière, vers Tekris et Ekayon, s'attardant plus longuement sur le premier. Si son visage se faisait résigné, ce simple contact visuel suffit à l'adolescent pour comprendre qu'elle n'abandonnait pas si facilement la partie.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer, songea Tekris, que le kaïru contenu dans ce qu'il devinait à présent être un réservoir serait suffisant pour, le moment venu, chasser Adriel de la forteresse.

– Votre chef, il y a de cela quelques temps, a trouvé un coffret, dans lequel se trouvait cachée la clé de la prison de Lokar, reprit d'ailleurs celle-ci, d'un ton à la fis glacial et neutre. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose enfermée en son sein. D'autres feuillets l'accompagnaient, entre autres. Menez-moi à ces documents.

– Vous devez faire erreur, contra Tekris. La clé était perdue dans les débris de l'explosion. Il n'a jamais été question d'un coffret, et encore moins de documents.

Lui-même s'étonna de l'aplomb avec lequel il débita ce mensonge, d'un naturel hallucinant qu'il était bien loin de ressentir. Hélas, loin de sembler contrariée par une telle révélation, la brune ricana audiblement, une étincelle mauvaise dans ses pupilles.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, Adriel se retrouva juste devant lui, empoignant solidement son crâne des deux mains. La seule chose qu'il put remarquer, fut la brume grisâtre entourant ses paumes, avant qu'elle ne les claquent contre ses tempes.

Puis, l'entièreté de ses perceptions se vrilla, un millier de poinçon frappant l'intérieur de son crâne en une ronde infernale, hurlant, riant, se heurtant sans s'arrêter, tourbillonnant encore et encore. La douleur explosa en lui, et seule elle comptait, existait, envahissante, prenante, insupportable, martelant son corps cruellement. Un cri de douleur étranglé résonna il mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait du sien, tant il se sentait perdre pied dans cet océan de souffrance l'emmenant de plus en plus loin du rivage de sa conscience. Pire, lâchement, il espéra de tout son être perdre connaissance, que cela s'arrête, qu'il n'ait plus à supporter l'insupportable, cette brume insidieuse pressant son cerveau entre ses mains immatérielles, s'interrogeant, tiendrait-il le choc, ou giclerait-il dans tous les sens ?

Le châtiment d'Adriel ne dura qu'une brève minute pourtant, quand enfin elle le lâcha, et que ses jambes flageolantes cédèrent sous son poids, s'effondrant dans la poudreuse, il eut l'impression que cela faisait des siècles qu'il endurait cette torture. À bout de souffle, la sueur empoissant ses vêtements et collant ses courts cheveux contre sa peau, il luttait pour ne pas trembler. Ainsi que pour retrouver un semblant de lucidité.

Une paume puissante se posa sur son front, avant qu'un bras musclé ne ceigne ses reins, l'aidant à se remettre debout. Il remercia intérieurement cet appui inattendu, la gorge trop sèche pour articuler un son. Sans lui, sûrement se serait-il déjà étalé de nouveau contre le sol. Enfin, sa vue s'éclaircit, ses oreilles se débouchant d'un seul coup, comme un bouchon de champagne enfin tiré au clair. Maintenue fermement par deux des marionnettes d'Adriel, Zair invectivait violemment la brune, la voix assez forte pour couvrir le rugissement du vent. Mais pour le moment, il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'elle disait, encore embrumé.

Tournant lentement la tête, il croisa le regard inquiet d'Ekayon. Ainsi, c'était donc le solitaire en personne qui le soutenait ? Devait-il en rire ou en pleurer. Lui aussi parlait, mais à lui, remuant les lèvres desquelles s'échappaient des sons que le colosse épuisé ne parvenaient à reconstituer. Les mains du jeune homme étaient étrangement déliées, une incongruité qu'il mit un moment à comprendre. Sûrement Adriel avait-elle laissé le soin au solitaire de se charger de transporter le Radikors, guère en état de marcher, lui accordant pour cela de garder les mains libres ? Oui, mais pourquoi ne pas demander à l'une de ses marionnettes ?

Bah, la chère et impitoyable brune n'avait probablement pas voulu employer ses joujoux à des fins si ingrates. Au moins était-il désormais le seul à garder les poignets attachés…

Étrangement, quand Adriel franchit les quelques mètres les séparant, il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce que disaient les lèvres pulpeuses de l'adolescente.

– La prochaine fois que tu mentiras, je ne m'arrêterais pas.

µµµ

Au sein de la grotte aux parois déchiquetées, comme grignotées par les crocs avides d'une créature fantasmagorique affamée, la seule source de lumière potable résidait en le petit feu rehaussé de margotins, qui finiraient eux-aussi par brûler, leurs fins diamètres déjà noirci par les langues léchant le bois par intermittence. En effet, Zane avait dut passer bien plus de temps que prévu dans ce maudit repaire des Hiverax, car la petite lumière qui le guidait autrefois, au bout du mince tunnel grâce auquel il pénétra en ces lieux, avait entre-temps disparue. Aussi la danse immuable des flammes aux reflets dorés seule pouvait sommairement le guider afin de retrouver le chemin vers la sortir, puisque son départ de l'espèce de dimension ne l'avait guère ramené sur le même promontoire, mais au centre de la salle au sol si rugueux, qu'il sentait le tranchant des arêtes en dépit de ses épaisses semelles.

Fouiller la voûte carnivore frénétiquement du regard demeurait pour le moment le seul moyen de détourner son attention de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre de la bouche de l'homme inconnu. Et de la puissance écrasante qui manqua l'enfermer pour un bon moment (le mot « éternité » refusant catégoriquement de se former dans son esprit) dans cette bizarre dimension. Se concentrer sur le plus urgent : sortir le plus vite possible d'ici, avant que Teos ou les Hiverax ne reviennent. Hors de question d'être servi à ses pires ennemis sur un plateau d'argent ! Invariablement, ses pupilles onyx en revenaient à l'espace ai centre de la salle, entre les deux stalagmites gigantesques. Pour le moment, la voix menaçante semblait s'être tue, mais de combien de temps disposait-il encore, avant son retour ? Et qui lui disait, d'ailleurs, qu'elle ne se trouvait pas déjà présente, à l'épier en silence dans la pénombre insondable, guettant le meilleur moment pour frapper ?

_Une fourberie digne de Lokar… __Bon sang, où est ce fichu tunnel ?!_

Soudain, au beau milieu de ses recherches, un point au beau milieu de sa nuque le démangea. Comme si quelqu'un, dissimulé d'un voile de ténèbres, l'espionnait en toute impunité. Se retournant d'un bond, il ne vit rien d'autre que le bleu-argent légèrement scintillant de la roche, ainsi que les silhouettes chinoises que formaient les creux et irrégularités des murs frappés par la lueur pâle du foyer. Tekris, sans aucun doute, se serait empressé d'imaginer pléthore de monstres assoiffés de sang en interprétant les ombres ainsi projetées, songea-t-il, vaguement pensif. Bon sang, il lui fallait absolument quitter cet endroit, revenir à la forteresse, afin de bouter une fois pour toutes Adriel, et ses deux congénères tant qu'on y était, hors de ses murs !

Se remettant au travail, puisqu'il ne voyait rien d'alarmant, il s'efforça de respirer doucement, profondément, maîtrisant du mieux possible l'angoisse montant doucement en lui. Ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination, probablement, dû à un trop temps passé sans respirer un air pur… Enfin, parmi l'uniformité intrigante régnant dans la grotte, il repéra le couloir lui ayant permit de pénétrer dans la voûte caillouteuse.

À cet instant précis, il ressentit de nouveau cette démangeaison posée sur sa fois-ci, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, quelqu'un osait clairement suivre ses moindres faits et gestes !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement, alors qu'il réalisait pourquoi il ne fit pas immédiatement attention à ses perceptions, attendant qu'il soit trop tard pour que ses signaux internes se se mettent en alarme. La présence, progressivement écrasante à mesure que le temps passait… Juste derrière lui… Cette impression de pouvoir poser les yeux sur elle, si seulement il tournait légèrement la tête vers son épaule gauche…

Le sang glacé, il resta figé, ses pupilles onyx dérivant sur le côté sans qu'il n'esquisse la moindre mouvement, le cou raide. _Il_ était là, juste à côté de lui… Non, il devait refuser de penser ainsi, ce serait lui donner corps, lui accorder une existence propre ! Pourtant, au sein de cet espace clos, étroit, jamais _ça_ ne lui avait semblé si proche de le toucher, de tendre une main immatérielle pour reprendre son empire sur sa personne ! Non, il rêvait, juste un effet du stress, découvrir que Teos était de mèche avec les Hiverax l'avait bouleversé ! Haletant, il fit un pas en avant, prudent. Aussitôt, il eut la nette impression qu'autre chose venait d'effectuer le même geste, sans un bruit, sans se manifester outre mesure. Sans le quitter d'une semelle.

Rarement Zane avait ressenti sa présence aussi nettement, en seize années de vie. Rarement… excepté avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle. Que l'écarlate résidant en son être ne s'impose, sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher.

_Pourquoi me poursuis-tu ?_ gémit-il intérieurement, ne se rappelant que trop tard qu'il ne devait pas lui accorder la moindre vie propre. _Pourquoi ne me fiches-tu pas la paix une fois pour toutes ?!_

Haletant, il craint, un instant, d'entendre une quelconque réponse. Seul le silence lui répondit, lourd de présence. S'il s'en sentit soulagé un instant, l'angoisse reprit rapidement le dessus. Un doute, qu'il éprouvait depuis son enfance, depuis la première fois était-il atteint de folie? Les manifestations de _ça_ n'étaient-elles que les expressions d'un esprit gangrené, comme le clamait sans arrêt son père ?

_Non, je ne suis pas cinglé ! Pas des plus équilibré, mais c'est là, avec moi !_

Oh oui, c'était là, recommençant à murmurer à son oreille des promesses de puissance et de gloire s'il se laissait faire, sans parler, sans même ouvrir une bouche n'existant, au final, guère. Mais _ça_ murmurait bel et bien. Ricanant que cela ne le quitterait jamais, puisqu'il le trimballait depuis sa naissance. Pourquoi ne pas se laisser entraîner par le flot d'émotions trop longtemps contenues, au lieu de lutter sans arrêt ? Quand _il_ avait pris les rênes lors de son face-à-face avec les Hiverax, brièvement, réduisant à néant leurs « spirales de confusion », le résultat n'avait-il pas été satisfaisant ? Et lui qui courrait sans arrêt après la puissance, pourquoi ne se laissait-il pas tenter, une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Serrant les lèvres, le seul moyen de retenir un cri de rage, Zane lutta, de toutes ses forces, renforçant en catastrophe le barrage de ses émotions pressantes, réclamant de sortir, ramper sous sa peau, se répandre sans retour arrière. Et _ça_, encore, si proche que s'il avait un souffle, il en éprouverait la chaleur sur sa peau !

_Les émotions, encore et toujours ! S'endurcir, je dois… c'est le seul moyen !_

Gémissant lourdement, l'adolescent se força à focaliser toute son attention sur ce qu'il contrôlait : la réalisation de sa vengeance contre le Redakaï, la domination du monde ! Seuls Tekris et Zair auraient le droit de rester à ses côtés, sinon, il n'avait nul besoin d'aide, juste ses coéquipiers, c'était tout ! Ne surtout pas se laisser déborder, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il laissait exploser sans arrêt sa colère. La retenir en lui, avec son caractère un – gros – chouïa susceptible, c'était accepter qu'elle le contrôle !

_Admets que tu mens_, sifflait chaque fois son père, pointant du doigt les marques maudites inscrites sur ses poignets, cachées depuis sa naissance par d'épais gants._ Dis-le, que tu n'es qu'un menteur, que tu inventes ces histoires de présence reliée à toi juste pour te rendre intéressant !_ ajoutait-il, levant sa ceinture pour ne laisser aucun doute sur sa façon de traiter les mensonges de son fils. Zane mit plus de sept ans, avant de renier ce qu'il savait vrai au fond de lui, se débattant seul avec ses crises et se sensations. Tant et si bien qu'aujourd'hui, il ignorait s'il devait prendre _ça_ réellement au sérieux, ou si ce n'était que le résultat d'une quelconque maladie mentale. Mais non, enfin, il n'était pas malade ! Juste désorienté…

L'écarlate de son kaïru intérieur, symbole des Dastiva, l'écarlate de ses yeux quand il perdait le contrôle, l'écarlate, l'écarlate, l'écarlate, la puissance, perdre le contrôle, montrer une fois pour toutes qui je suis, kaïru trop instable, incapable de supporter l'injection du kaïru de Thiers… Sa vie allait bien mieux, jusqu'à ce que ce maudit homme qui se prétendait son père avait voulu lui faire passer l'Épreuve ! Là où, pour la première fois, _ça_ c'était manifesté de manière imprévisible et offensive. La douleur quand le morceau de lame pénétra sa chair, quand les Maîtres continuèrent le rituel, la puissance quand l'écarlate jaillit de lui, réduisant en miettes les personnes osant maintenir fermement son corps contre le froid carrelage, la souffrance encore quand, jugé indigne de recevoir le Présent, ce dernier lui fut retiré aussi vite qu'il était entré, le noir quand il se retrouva assommé, afin d'éviter d'autres morts…

Tekris, le corps couvert de chaînes, luttant contre une force écrasant son esprit, une force à laquelle il était tenu d'obéir sans le vouloir… Le Redakaï, de huit Maîtres à quatre, sans retour possible… Apecks, le gamin trouillard, un voile gris recouvrant ses paupières, et se tenant au-dessus d'une Maya perdant connaissance… Le kaïru pur, de son bleu éclatant, devenant tour à tour violacé puis gris… Et un corps surtout, gigantesque, colossal, vide d'abord, puis remplit d'une énergie si maléfique qu'il en frissonnait dans sa transe…

Rejetant la tête en arrière, Zane hurla, la tête entre les mains. Peu lui importait d'être entendu, il avait de toute façon à peine conscience d'être présent, d'exister en tant que Zane, alors que _ça_ tendait ses mains intangibles vers son pouvoir avec avidité, tentant de s'en emparer sans plus jamais le lâcher.

Encore, il se trouva sur le fragile fil tendu au-dessus de l'abîme, au bord de la reddition, la poitrine comprimée tandis qu'il avalait de grandes goulées d'air, la bouche entrouverte. Lentement, la confusion de son esprit reflua, alors qu'il se répétait inlassablement « je suis Zane, le chef des Radikors, successeur de Lokar, le meilleur combattant de tous les temps ». Refusant catégoriquement de tomber au sol, l'extraterrestre redressa au contraire les épaules, vérifiant sa bonne capacité à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans se casser la figure avant de se diriger jusqu'au mur le plus proche, s'y appuyant le temps de retrouver contenance. Il devinait toujours, derrière son épaule, la présence de _ça_ (bien loin de la représentation d'un clown tueur, puisque aucune forme à proprement parler ne lui correspondait), avide, guettant son prochain faux pas, néanmoins il parvenait désormais à penser clairement, en dépit d'une désagréable pulsation bourdonnant sous son crâne. Un instant, il hésita à emprunter le canal le reliant à Zair, usant de sa stabilité émotionnelle pour accélérer le reprise de son contrôle de soi. Hum, mauvaise idée à la réflexion, elle avait sûrement déjà bien suffisamment à faire du côté de la forteresse, pour qu'il ne vienne ajouter ses dérangements personnels. Il devait enfouir de nouveau _ça_ au fond de lui seul, comme un grand dirait-on…

Et que penser de ces images survenant au beau milieu de sa lutte contre lui-même ?! Des visions, encore, en série, comme lorsqu'il eut ses toutes premières s'étant révélées exactes, quand il était encore évanoui suite à sa blessure au torse ? Il espéra sincèrement que ce ne soit pas le cas, pas avec les horreurs qu'elles prédisaient. Enfin, disons que même s'il ne comprenait pas la moitié de leur signification, aucun des éléments présents ne lui évoquait le monde des licornes et des Bisounours enchantés !

Et comment expliquer qu'il en ait eu tant, en à peine quelques minutes ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec la violence de la manifestation s'étant incrustée à ses côtés ?

_Franchement, est-ce que c'est le moment de se retourner le cerveau comme ça_, s'interrogea-t-il ironiquement. _J'ai déjà du mal à formuler une pensée réellement cohérente, alors comprendre des notions abstraites… Partir d'ici, aider Zair et Tekris à botter les fesses d'Adriel, voilà ce à quoi je dois penser !_

Relevant le nez vers le promontoire, bien au-dessus de sa tête, il crut rêver debout quand, persuadé de devoir produire un effort surhumain afin de le rejoindre, il ne vit que le granit déchiqueté, sans ouverture aucune, et encore moins de possibilité de sortie.

_Allons, j'ai dû me tromper d'endroit, il me suffit de suivre la paroi du regard, et je finirai bien par retrouver le tunnel ! Quoique, en y réfléchissant, la grotte elle-même ne me semble pas tout à fait la même… _

Secouant vigoureusement le crâne (sa migraine pointant à l'horizon le regrettant aussitôt), Zane se morigéna sans douceur. Il était simplement un peu perturbé, voilà tout ! Sinon, pourquoi y aurait-il encore le faible feu, les piliers de stalagmites, bref, la totalité de la voûte telle qu'elle était depuis son arrivée ! Oui, à l'exception du tunnel de sortie, bien évidemment…

S'avançant avec précaution, attentif aux moindres bruits pouvant signaler le retour des Hiverax, de Teos, Saïn ou la mystérieuse voix (cela lui semblait déjà bien étonnant qu'avec son manque total de discrétion, personne ne soit encore venu aux nouvelles), conscient que s'attarder plus longtemps signerait la fin de sa courte carrière de chef des E-Teens, Zane parcourut promptement le tour de la grotte, plissant davantage le front face à ses échecs répétés. Seul sa connaissance des effets désastreux de la panique lui permit de ralentir méthodiquement les battements de son coeur, la colère et l'énervement remplaçant aisément cette émotion ô combien néfaste dans la situation présente. Un instant, il envisagea de simplement ouvrir un portail afin de revenir directement à la forteresse. Avant d'y renoncer. Employer cette technique nécessitait de recourir à son kaïru intérieur, hors, tant qu'il ne se sentirait pas « seul », il ne pouvait courir le risque de s'ouvrir à son énergie profonde. Qui sait quels dégâts pourraient être causés, si ce n'était pas la bonne « chose » qui venait à s'emparer de toute cette énergie ?!

À force d'acharnement, il finit par retrouver la trace du tunnel, soupirant de soulagement. Avant de comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pu y parvenir jusque là. Si l'adolescent pouvait encore glisser son corps meurtri en son sein, impossible pour lui de parcourir plus de quelques mètres. Bloquant le passage sur la totalité de son diamètre, un amas de gravats coupait toute possibilité pour lui de retraite. Frissonnant au vu de la taille impressionnante du bouchon, il se demanda si le fait qu'il se soit retrouvé, lors de sa sortie du monde de l'homme inconnu, en plein milieu de la salle des Hiverax au lieu de l'entrée du tunnel n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Trop chamboulé par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, le Radikors ne prêta guère à son environnement extérieur, en particulier parce qu'aucun bruit, lors de son retour, ne vint lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Imaginer que la force qui l'avait chassé de cette dimension ait été suffisamment puissante pour influer sur le monde réel fit remonter un courant glacial le long de son échine.

Détournant ses pensées de ce fâcheux sujet, il croisa les bras, soupirant de dépit. Les Hiverax durent bien emprunter une autre voie, afin de quitter cette salle. Même chose pour la voix ressemblant un peu trop à celle de Lokar ! Une autre issue existait donc forcément, ne restait plus qu'à la trouver. Oui, mais pour les premiers, Zane venait de fouiller de fond en comble les environs, et outre le fait que cela signifiait seulement qu'il était tout à son intérêt de filer fissa afin qu'ils ne se la ramène, il ne voyait vraiment pas par où…

Sauf si…

_Oh les petits salopards, ils n'auraient pas osés !_?

Dans le doute, et au point où il se trouvait, autant essayer…

S'abritant contre l'une des parois afin de se dissimuler, s'enfonçant dans les ombres au cas où un individu indésirable ferait irruption en cet endroit, Zane ferma lentement les paupières. Si quelqu'un avait bien dressé une illusion afin de masquer toutes les issues de secours, il lui faudrait se reposer sur ses perceptions, aussi hasardeux cela soit-il. Il avait beau être exceptionnellement doué, de son avis, dans la création de chimères et autres mensonges visuels, en débusquer une se révélait être une autre paires de manches.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, éprouvant plus encore sa patience et ses nerfs à vifs, sans autre résultat qu'un échauffement à mesure de ses échecs, hésitant à tout détruire à coup d'attaques kaïru. Et cette présence, derrière son épaule, qui refusait de le quitter ! Pourtant, malgré sa fatigue étouffante, il reprenait le contrôle de son esprit avec brio ! Alors pourquoi continuait-elle à le harceler de la sorte ? Tout à coup, alors qu'il s'évertuait à dénicher trace d'utilisation de kaïru, il se heurta enfin à une sorte de voile, inconsistant, maladroit presque, mais n'ayant absolument rien à faire là. Glissant le long de ce nouvel élément, Zane ne tarda pas à en sentir les limites, mobilisant tout ce qu'il lui restait de concentration pour conserver encore une once de patience. Puis, une fois celles-ci enfin trouvées, il les « saisit » brutalement, écartant le rideau de ce qu'il devinait être de l'utilisation de kaïru intérieur. Zane espéra que ses propres illusions étaient bien moins détectables sinon, cela risquait de devenir problématique par la suite ! À moins que Teos n'ait enseigné cette technique à l'un de ses alliés, celui-ci ne la maîtrisant qu'imparfaitement ?

Devant ses pieds, s'ouvrit un sentier entre les gravats, si bien tracé quoique légèrement dissimulé derrière une crevasse, qu'il s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir vu avant en dépit de l'illusion. Ça, plus tout le reste, l'incita à s'éloigner sur-le-champ de ce qui ressemblait bien trop à un guet-apens à son goût. Avant d'y revenir presque aussitôt. Balaya l'intérieur de la grotte d'un regard dépité.

Avait-il vraiment le choix ? Alors qu'aucune autre solution ne venait s'offrir à lui ? Pour le coup, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé d'avoir une vision sur l'issue de cette mission, de plus en plus dérangeante !

Résigné, l'adolescent plongea la main dans la pochette qu'il portait au côté, en sortant son X-Reader. Si besoin était, son écran pourrait toujours lui fournir un peu de lumière.

Posant le pied sur le sentier, le chef des Radikors repoussa la méfiance se distillant en son être. Oui, cela se révélait plus que suspect, et dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, Zane ne se serait jamais aventuré au-delà sans l'assurance totale de l'absence de danger. Mais trop de temps avait déjà été perdu, alors que Zair se battait pour triompher d'Adriel. Même si Ekayon, comme dans sa vision, se joindrait à ses deux coéquipiers, il n'était pas certain que cela pèse énormément dans la balance. Par les Six, son devoir envers son équipe exigeait qu'il se rende sur-le-champ près d'elle, luttant à ses côtés, et que faisait-il, au contraire ? Il restait coincé dans une satanée grotte de malheur, laissant ses compagnons livrés à eux-mêmes !

Vraiment, ce sentier avait tout intérêt à le mener au-dehors, ou il détruirait une bonne fois pour toutes cette grotte, ses environs et ses Hiverax !

µµµ

Alors qu'elle coulissait la porte d'entrée de sa chambre, Zair, mortifiée de se trouver ainsi pieds et poings liés, jeta un regard inquiet à son coéquipier. Escorté par pas moins de quatre marionnettes d'Adriel, les mains attachées dans son dos réduisant drastiquement sa marge de manœuvre, le colosse paraissait bien mal en point, s'appuyant majoritairement sur Ekayon alors qu'il reprenait lentement contrôle de son corps. Vacillant par moments sous sa charge, obligé de tituber un instant avant de se rétablir, le solitaire n'avait pourtant pas une seule fois fait mine de délaisser son rôle de soutien, allant même jusqu'à dédier un air mauvais à la brune quand, ironiquement, elle lui faisait remarquer qu'il serait plus judicieux de l'abandonner au détour d'un couloir. Au moins Tekris avait-il réussi à articuler quelques mots tout à l'heure un excellent signe, suite à ce qu'Adriel lui infligea, puisqu'il signifiait que le colosse parvenait à reprendre ses esprits. À la réflexion, il s'en sortait plutôt bien, s'il s'était mis en tête de lutter contre la souffrance, s'arc-boutant même contre sa présence, il aurait pu perdre bien plus que quelques journées nécessaires à son rétablissement… Zane, avec sa manie de ne jamais accepter ce qui ne lui convenait pas, aurait bien plus souffert, conclut-elle pour elle-même. Une punition radicale, et parfaitement injuste ! À quoi bon le torturer ainsi pour quelques phrases échangées ! Tout comme ç'avait été cruel de ne pas la laisser vérifier s'il allait bien, Adriel acceptant seulement la présence d'Ekayon.

– Sur mon bureau, là où tous les papiers sont étalés, lâcha-t-elle, fort peu amène.

Étrangement, Adriel ne se formalisa pas de son ton particulièrement dur, alors qu'un instant auparavant, pour un regard de travers d'Ekayon, la brune parut à deux doigts de lui faire subir un sort analogue à celui de Tekris. Bizarrement, Zair se moquait bien de recevoir un tel « traitement de faveur ».

Méfiante malgré tout, le visage inexpressif comme à son habitude, Adriel s'avança à grands pas feutrés. Zair pouvait presque entendre son avertissement quand elle posa les yeux sur Tekris. Comme si la jeune femme allait prendre le moindre risque de lui infliger une autre « punition » !

Si rien ne semblait pouvoir empêcher Adriel de s'emparer des notes de Lokar, il restait encore aux Radikors de trouver un moyen de la chasser, ou de faire en sorte que la forteresse ne devienne pas une résidence secondaire de Teos. La situation avait beau se montrer critique, Zair n'était pas le genre de femme à laisser tout tomber sous le prétexte fallacieux que rien ne semblait pouvoir l'aider !

– Maintenant que tu as ce que tu veux, tu peux au moins me laisser vérifier l'état de Tekris, cracha la Radikors, bras croisés sur le torse et menton pointé.

Bien sûr, il était évidemment hors de question de se comporter comme une vaincue, si elle n'en avait pas la preuve absolue et indéfendable, sans parler du rapport en trois exemplaires.

Vérifiant le contenu des feuillets, Adriel ne leur accorda somme toute qu'une attention toute relative, tournant les pages à peine après en avoir lu un paragraphe. De même, l'espace d'un instant, Zair se demanda si elle l'avait entendue, tant la brune paraissait isolée du monde l'entourant.

Enfin, un bref coup d'oeil l'informa que non seulement Adriel ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, mais qu'en plus elle faisait sciemment patienter sa rivale.

– Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres copies de ces… découvertes ? demanda-t-elle, relevant à peine la tête.

– Franchement, tu crois que j'ai du temps à perdre en notant en double chacun de ces écrits ? Peut-être as-tu l'occasion de perdre ton temps, pas moi.

Un énorme mensonge, puisque Zair avait volontairement fait un crochet dans une université, afin de photocopier chacune des pages confiées par Zane. Mais Adriel n'avait nullement besoin de savoir qu'elle ne tenait dans la main que des doubles issus des originaux.

L'adolescente se mordit la lèvre inférieure, morose. Elle qui venait tout juste de réussir à s'opposer aux méthodes souvent brutales de son frère, s'arrangeait à la fois pour ouvrir les portes de la forteresse à l'une de ses pires ennemis, et laisser de précieux documents aux mains de la même… Si il ne profitait pas de sa bévue pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, elle ne le connaissait plus…

Soupçonneuse, Adriel franchit les quelques mètres la séparant de la jeune Radikors, profitant de leur différence pour la toiser de toute sa hauteur. Un rappel de sa petite taille que détestait Zair, particulièrement susceptible à ce sujet.

Néanmoins elle ne montra rien de ses sentiments intérieurs, prenant au contraire une pause terriblement ennuyée, comme si rien d'exceptionnel, ou de notable, se déroulait dans sa chambre.

– Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris la leçon, ricana la brune. Faut-il que tu goûtes à ton tour à ma brume pour que tu apprennes à répondre correctement aux questions ?

Du bluff, ou réelle certitude que l'adolescente cachait quelque chose ? Zair n'en savait absolument rien, malgré ses entraînements dispensés par Zane, nombreux, censés lui permettre de décrypter d'un coup d'oeil les visages. Même en s'échinant des mois entiers, cela restait loin d'être évident pour elle.

D'un geste, elle stoppa le solitaire, sur le point de répondre vertement à la brune dérangée. Décidément, ce garçon possédait un instinct de survie fortement en berne. Pourvu qu'il ne donne pas de mauvaises idées à Zane par la suite, déjà bien fourni de ce côté-là !

– Crois ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal, railla-t-elle, glacial. Si tu n'es pas capable de reconnaître la vérité quand elle pendouille au bout de ton nez, je n'ose imaginer le nombre de personnes en ayant profité.

Les prunelles de la brune étincelèrent, ses cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules ajoutant à sa beauté sauvage… et dangereuse. Si le masque d'indifférence resta parfaitement en place, maîtrisé d'une main de maître, ce qui brillait au fond des yeux de la brune ne trompait guère Zair sur son véritable état d'esprit.

Finalement, Adriel haussa les épaules, comme si rien de tout cela ne valait la peine. Sans émettre le moindre son, elle se contenta d'opiner du chef en direction de l'une de ses marionnettes. Cette dernière, quittant son poste de surveillance du couloir, s'avança jusqu'au solitaire, empoignant solidement ses poignets avant de les attacher à l'aide de nouveaux « liens de plasma ». Une façon de faire qui ne plut pas à Ekayon prenant le temps de déposer Tekris au sol, il parvint à mordre la main de la créature quand celle-ci, ressentant l'agacement de sa maîtresse devant son absence totale de coopération, fit seulement mine de le gifler. Heureusement pour lui, il répliqua uniquement quand il se sentait directement menacer, restant raisonnablement docile autrement.

Enfin, il fut entravé, et éloigné de quelques pas.

– Vas-y, susurra Adriel, désignant du plat de la main Tekris.

Adoptant un pas mesuré, mais cependant pressé, Zair se retrouva auprès de lui en un clin d'oeil, s'attelant sur-le-champ à vérifier l'état général de son compagnon. Quand elle passa une main fraîche sur son front, soulagée de ne constater aucune manifestation ressemblant de près ou de loin à de la fièvre, il marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles, ouvrant apparemment au moins l'un de ses yeux (difficile à dire, quand le garçon en question portait des verres teintés opaques).

– Zair, je suis désolé… souffla-t-il.

– Tais-toi, andouille, économise ta salive, rétorqua-t-elle affectueusement, prenant la main que le colosse lui tendait péniblement. Comment tu te sens ?

– Pas pire que la fois où Zane a fait exploser un rocher de colère, sans voir que j'étais juste derrière, plaisanta-t-il, haussant les épaules.

Au moins, excepté une bouche un peu pâteuse, parlait-il normalement…

– Profitez bien de ce petit moment, intervint soudain Adriel.

Quand Zair se tourna vers elle, elle vit briller dans ses iris foncés quelque chose qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. De la convoitise.

– Et dès que vous aurez terminé, tu me conduiras jusqu'à vos cuves de kaïru.

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir !_

_Les choses se corsent, et on en apprend de plus en plus sur l'histoire et les capacités du kaïru de Thiers ! J'espère que les choses ne sont pas trop confuses si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à le signaler en commentaire, je m'efforcerai de clarifier tout ça !_

_Sur ce, pourvu que vous ayez apprécié ce chapitre, et bonne journée/soirée !_


	26. L'autre côté

**L'autre côté**

La roche, encore et toujours, entourant les corps et les sons au sein d'un étau étouffant, toute lumière occultée par les entrailles du cloaque, dans lesquelles Zane s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément. Aucun son, aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers les opaques stalactites susurrant moquerie et prédictions sur le sort de l'inconscient ayant osé pénétrer dans ce lieu construit comme inaccessible, villégiature du maître de la grotte obscure, à leurs comparses les stalagmites, profitant de ce que le couvert de la nuit leur apportait comme absolution, soustraits aux regards curieux, déjà bien rares, devenus inexistants. Cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que Zane, renonçant à s'engager sur le chemin rempli de creux et autres bosses traîtres promptes à lui fouler la cheville (ou plus), utilisait son X-Reader pour s'éclairer. La faible lueur de l'appareil projetait d'étranges ombres orangées sur les « murs » de base tordus dans d'étranges formes impossible à identifier, et il ne pouvait voir à plus de trois pas devant lui, mais cela valait toujours mieux que d'errer sans certitude, au risque de se perdre à jamais dans le dédale minéral.

Car, évidemment (songea-t-il avec une forte pointe d'amertume teintée d'un énervement croissant), le tunnel masqué par le voile d'illusion ne mit guère longtemps avant de se séparer en divers corridors, certains visiblement creusés au fil des ans par les éléments, d'autres taillés à partie du relief initial. Au point de former tout un réseau terriblement perturbant. Seul l'impérieuse nécessité de quitter aussi vite que possible les lieux empêchait l'irascible extraterrestre de piquer une crise de nerfs mémorable, sa migraine pulsante n'améliorant guère son humeur. Réfléchir calmement relevant de l'impossible pour son caractère enflammé, le garçon, après une brève réflexion l'ayant fait serrer les mâchoires d'impatience, décida d'emprunter les couloirs sur lesquels une intervention ultérieure se devinait. En effet, se dit-il, de base, une grotte ne contenait qu'une issue, son entrée. Hors, ses années passées à côtoyer Lokar lui permirent d'apprendre une chose : l'homme, atteint d'une paranoïa crevant le plafond, n'aurait jamais choisi un abri sans, au minimum, quatre ou cinq sorties. Sans oublier le plan B si jamais cela ne suffisait pas. Et C. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'au Z… Bref ! Pour construire ses échappatoires, Lokar avait forcément dû mettre la main à la pâte. Et puisque Zane détestait la gauche, quand un carrefour se présentait à lui, il empruntait systématiquement la voie de droite. Oh, plus le temps passait, plus il détestait prodigieusement les grottes !

Si encore il n'avait à gérer que l'environnement hostile, propre à l'égarement… Peut-être l'imagination de l'adolescent lui jouait des tours, sûrement son expérience traumatisante survenue quelques instants plus tôt (une heure ? Deux ? Ou moins encore ? Dans cette ronde monotone des minerais, se repérer relevait de l'exploit), toujours était-il qu'il ne parvenait à se défaire de l'impression que le silence assourdissant régnant dans cet insupportable espace clos renfermait quantité de murmures haineux, prêts à tout pour le faire chuter.

_Ne surtout pas céder à la pa__nique__ ! Ah ah, si Zair m'entendait, elle qui se plaint tout le temps de ma manie d'imaginer toute sorte de choses… Par les tripes du pis de vache de ma mère, cette grotte a-t-elle une fin ? __Reprends-toi mon grand, l'important est de fuir cet endroit… Non, de le quitter ! Zane ne fuit pas !_

Encore secoué du déferlement de visions, en sus de sa presque perte de contrôle, le chef des Radikors ne se sentait guère bien assuré sur ses jambes, bien qu'il se refusât formellement à prendre appui sur quelconque surface pour progresser. Néanmoins, pour une fois, il n'aurait pas refusé un bras pour le soutenir… Hors du champ de vision de Zair et Tekris, bien sûr. Il leur avait montré assez de faiblesse comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter. De la faiblesse ? Non, quelques moments d'indécision, rien de plus, et…

Oh, et puis, il se sentait trop fatigué pour se disputer avec lui-même. Gérer la fichue présence, calée juste derrière son épaule, empirait déjà tant sa migraine qu'au final, il se contentait de l'ignorer, détournant ses pensées chaque fois qu'elles y revenaient d'un peu trop près. Plus tard, l'ectoplasme n'existant que dans les tréfonds de son crâne ça, il se le répétait tel une litanie, refusant de donner corps à ce qui le tourmentait depuis les premières années de son existence.

Contrarié, Zane se gratta la nuque, front plissé au point que les fins traits noirs remplaçant les sourcils chez un humain se touchèrent presque. Rien n'était plus frustrant que la certitude d'un danger menaçant (grosso modo, ne nous mentons pas, songea-t-il ironiquement) tout ce qu'il possédait – tout ce qu'il construisait de ses propres mains ! –, sans pouvoir se battre pour conserver ce qui lui revenait de droit ! Il aurait bien donné l'entièreté de ses X-Drives, plutôt que d'être ainsi réduit à l'impuissance, et ce pourquoi ? Parce qu'il se trouvait incapable de trouver la sortie d'une bête et stupide grotte !

_Quand je dominerais enfin le monde (juste avant ma conquête de l'Univers, bien évidemment), je rayerais ces antres humides et obscures de la surface de la Terre !_

À se demander comment il faisait pour ne pas être encore claustrophobe ! Et si ce foutu courant d'air pouvait cesser de lui souffler ainsi dans le cou, avant qu'il ne perde pour de bon le peu de contrôle de soi lui restant, cela lui éviterait de faire sauter la région !

Une petite minute ? Un courant d'air ?! Enfoncé si loin dans la montagne ?

Se redressant d'un bond, le chef des Radikors balaya les environs du regard, sans bouger de l'endroit où il se tenait. Chatouillant le peu de peau nue lui restant, un mince filet intangible circulait autour de son corps tel une rivière autour d'un rocher, s'égarant parfois à caresser doucement la chair ainsi découverte, si doucement que si l'adolescent ne s'était pas arrêté un instant, rien ne garantissait qu'il puisse le sentir. Décidant qu'une poignée de secondes suffisait largement à conclure que oui, pépère Éole (ou peu importe le nom que peuvent bien donner d'autres cultures) s'amusait à le titiller de manière fort narquoise, merci bien il avait autre chose à faire, il se mit à palper frénétiquement la paroi, à la recherche de la moindre fissure, de la plus petite ouverture pouvant bien justifier la présence d'air à cette profondeur.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, sans qu'aucun indice ne vienne l'éclairer sur ce qui se présentait comme une porte de sortie providentielle. Crispant les mâchoires pour ne pas hurler de frustration, l'adolescent serra son poing tremblant de frustration. Cédant au besoin irrépressible d'exprimer la colère sourdant violemment en lui, il frappa un grand coup dans la paroi du tunnel, emmagasinant dans son geste toute l'impuissance taraudant son esprit sans lui laisser de répit. La douleur, minime comparée à ce qu'il avait pu connaître durant sa jeune existence, ne lui arracha qu'un grognement irrité, sans pour autant lui offrir la solution sur un plateau d'argent comme il en rêvait.

Pourquoi donc les choses devaient-elles ainsi se compliquer ? Il suffisait de le laisser mener à bien ses plans, et l'humanité accompagnée des puissances célestes n'aurait plus à se soucier de si futiles considérations !

Bon sang, que faire pour trouver la source de ce maudit courant d'air !

À contrecœur, il s'exhorta à garder la tête froide. Foncer tête baissée, cette fois, ne lui serait d'aucune utilité il avait beau posséder le sang chaud, même un sourd imbécile se serait aperçu ne pas faire le poids contre l'empire minéral l'entourant. Sauf s'il tentait de tout détruire à coup d'attaque kaïru… et se retrouver emprisonné sous une tonne de gravats.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, voilà qu'il se trouvait forcé de… réfléchir calmement !

L'écran de son X-Reader depuis longtemps déjà déverrouillé, Zane parcourut d'un regard vif l'ensemble des X-Drives contenus en son sein. Quelque chose de relativement utile devait bien se cacher quelque part ! Difficile à trouver, quand la majorité des attaques étaient du goût de leur propriétaire, particulièrement offensives. Ou destinée à finir rapidement un combat.

Il dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence. Rien ne pouvait l(aider, du moins pour le moment, dans le petit appareil. Ne lui restait plus qu'une seule idée en stock.

Soupirant lourdement, il ouvrit la pochette grise battant sa hanche, rangeant son X-Reader. Aussitôt, les environs plongèrent dans un noir complet, empêchant l'adolescent de distinguer seulement le bout de ses doigts s'il les mettaient sous son nez. Ou dissimulant un guet-apens. Bah, au point où il en était, cela l'aiderait à se concentrer. Un exercice qu'il aurait largement préféré éviter.

Fermant les poings, il colla ses phalanges l'une à l'autre, abaissant ses paupières après un dernier regard circulaire ne lui ayant rien appris d'utile (excepté qu'il faisait effectivement très sombre, et que si jamais quelqu'un tentait de l'approcher sans sa permission, impossible pour lui de ne pas être entendu, rien ne troublant le silence régnant dans ces tunnels).

Faire le vide en lui se révéla plus aisé que prévu, à sa grande surprise. Comme quoi, les entraînements un peu moins physiques possédaient une petite part d'intérêt, conclut-il ironiquement. Ressentir son kaïru intérieur, l'énergie fantastique tout autour de lui, base de tous les exercices de concentration des combattants, ne fut qu'une formalité qu'il remplit en quelques secondes à peine en dépit de son peu d'intérêt accordé au sujet. Invoquer sa force intérieure, afin de lui donner la forme désirée, fut en revanche plus difficile, l'adolescent devant s'y prendre à trois ou quatre fois avant de parvenir au résultat souhaité.

Enfin, sentant le moment où il réussirait venir, Zane abaissa ses mains, paumes tournées vers le ciel, les positionnant de manière à les garder en coupe, sans pour autant les laisser se toucher entièrement. Jaillissant dans un petit bruit évoquant un scintillement, quoique plus mystique, le kaïru se tordit brièvement, le temps qu'il fallut au chef des Radikors pour lui constituer forme. Puis, l'énergie se concentra au milieu de la coupe formée par ses mains, prenant l'apparence d'une petite flamme, volontairement fluette. Écarlate, en opposition à la douce lueur bleutée habituellement caractéristique du kaïru pur, ou celle d'un violet agressif propre au kaïru obscur, elle ne produisait aucune chaleur, ne risquant pas de brûler le tissu des gants de l'adolescent. Si fine prête à vaciller au moindre souffle d'air.

Très fier de sa performance, Zane observa fébrilement son œuvre, s'assurant de la secouer au minimum pour ne pas risquer d'éteindre sa flammèche par un mouvement trop brusque. À leur plus haut niveau, les Maîtres kaïru étaient en mesure de manipuler les éléments, à condition de posséder un minimum de matière néanmoins, invoquer son énergie interne afin de s'éclairer, ou autre tâche simple, restait possible du moment que l'on possédait la puissance et la technique nécessaire. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Zane n'était pas certain de réussir à plus ou moins « combiner » ces deux méthodes, donnant au kaïru la forme qu'il désirait. Jamais, auparavant, n'avait-il tenté pareille expérience, bien plus attiré par le côté physique du kaïru. Et aucun Redakaï ne daignait éclairer sa lanterne sur la marche à suivre, sans parler de Lokar qui ne se souciait pas de cet aspect de l'enseignement de ses E-Teens. N'empêche, lui, le Grand Zane, venait de plier son kaïru intérieur à sa volonté, et presque du premier coup ! Rien que pour ça, il se sentait terriblement fier !

Comme pour le ramener à de plus humbles dispositions, sa flamme choisit ce moment pour vaciller dangereusement, forçant l'adolescent à revenir au présent. Cessant totalement de bouger, juste le temps qu'il fallut pour laisser la lueur revenir à une taille acceptable. Une fois certain de ne plus risquer devoir recommencer l'opération de son début, il la ramena à hauteur de buste, scrutant avec attention les oscillations délicates. Il n'eut guère longtemps à attendre, la flamme se tordant grossièrement entre ses doigts.

_Le bout de la flammèche plonge vers l'est… _

Tournant son corps dans la direction opposée, Zane s'engagea résolument dans le tunnel lui faisant face, ne relevant les yeux de son guide que pour s'assurer d'emprunter le bon chemin. Certes, ainsi, il voyait moins bien encore qu'avec son X-Reader, mais cela restait encore plus efficace qu'un briquet. Enfin, il n'allait tout de même pas se moquer de sa toute première flamme ! Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que personne ne vienne se poster en plein milieu du couloir ainsi suivi.

S'arrêtant au carrefour suivant, il choisit la voie de droite, l'écarlate kaïru oscillant plus fort encore. La bise s'intensifiait sensiblement, il renforça légèrement l'énergie (se gaussant de parvenir à l'alimenter sans trop de difficultés), s'autorisant à marcher rapidement, puis à entamer une course lente une fois certain que cela ne le priverait pas de sa seule boussole.

Soudain, alors que les sections façonnées par les années et les éléments cédaient la place à de récentes structures, taillées avec acharnement et quelques outils fort peu subtils (Zane soupçonnait quelques X-Drives bien placés, étant donné le peu de subtilité du travail), son X-Reader se mit à vibrer avec force dans sa pochette, émettant le bippeur caractéristique de la détection d'énergie kaïru. Pestant – en grande partie – intérieurement contre l'option « muet » encore inconnue sur ce genre d'appareil, Zane ralentit presque imperceptiblement. Il retint son souffle quand il fut obligé de confier la charge de sa flamme à une seule de ses paumes. Expirant de soulagement en constatant sa solidité relative, il plongea la main droite vers sa hanche, agrippant l'X-Reader, à peine surpris qu'une ou deux reliques ne se cachent dans les entrailles du repaire des Hiverax. Après tout, leur Maître n'était sûrement pas arrivé sur Terre sans précaution, et la maudite équipe gagnait régulièrement des reliques.

Par contre, la quantité d'énergie détectée le laissa estomaqué.

_Ce n'est pas un contingent de reliques, ça… C'est bien l'équivalent de __dix de notre cuve d'énergie ! Non, plus, vingt, au moins !_

Récolter tant de pouvoir aurait nécessité des années de quête du kaïru… Si le petit appareil n'avait pas été formel : il s'agissait de kaïru obscur. La création de Lokar ne se réduisait apparemment pas à la quantité échappée de l'ancien repaire du Maître du Mal, lors de son affrontement contre Ky Stax. L'ancien professeur de Zane n'avait donc pas chômé, tandis que ses E-Teens ramenaient tant bien que mal le fruit de leur labeur !

Et qui d'autre aurait bien pu posséder tant de kaïru obscur, excepté son créateur en personne ? Ce n'était ni plus ni moins que la preuve manquant tant au chef des Radikors sur la survie de l'homme, et il se dirigeait droit vers ses réserves. Une chance que les Hiverax et leur Maître soient occupés ailleurs.

Plusieurs minutes lui furent encore nécessaires, avant qu'enfin le boyau, dans lequel il était obligé de plier le dos ou exagérément les genoux s'il ne voulait pas se heurter sans cesse aux divers stalactites et stalagmites, ne s'élargisse brutalement. Coupé par une main visionnaire, le plafond s'élevait abruptement en une nouvelle cavité, largement au-dessus de la tête de l'adolescent. Sans source de lumière disponible, comme dans la salle dans laquelle Zane échoua au tout début de sa mission, la roche avait une apparence davantage ocre, veiné de nuances plus claires tirant sur le beige. Découpée en large plaque semblant assemblées dans un puzzle gigantesque, elle se trouvait dépourvue des diverses crevasses, pics pointant vers le sol ou tutoyant le ciel, et autres pièges naturels tels que des culs-de-poules. Au contraire, l'ensemble de la crypte paraissait comme grossièrement poli, suffisamment pour en ôter tous les chausse-trappes, mais pas assez pour lui conférer une apparence lisse. Le nouveau couloir, en forme de tête d'épingle verticale démesurée, courait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres encore, jusqu'à une autre section, moins large encore bien que toujours aussi élevée de plafond, que Zane ne parvenait à distinguer à cause d'un tournant fort mal placé, accompagné d'une volée de marches ascendants absolument pas naturelles.

Complètement survolté, l'X-Reader commençait à sérieusement chauffer dans la main de l'irascible extraterrestre. À tout parier, il devinait avec certitude que s'il continuait dans cette direction, il ne tarderait pas à tomber nez-à-nez avec les réserves d'énergie du Maître des Hiverax. Regrettant de ne pas avoir le temps de s'attarder à ce sujet (ou de prendre un instant pour se servir généreusement dans le kaïru récolté par l'ennemi), il se promit de revenir y faire un petit tour, une fois cette histoire réglée.

Jetant un bref coup d'œil à sa flamme, l'adolescent remarqua que le courant d'air provenait de cet endroit en particulier, inclinant nettement sur la gauche. S'avançant jusqu'à la paroi ainsi indiquée, il approcha un peu plus encore la boussole improvisée de la paroi rocheuse. Sûrement, à cause de sa disposition particulière taillée au cœur même de la montagne, ce pan devait donner sur l'extérieur. Il suffisait de trouver le bon emplacement, de balancer une frappe judicieusement sélectionnée auparavant, et il créerait ainsi son propre passage vers la liberté. De là, peut-être pourrait-il ouvrir un portail, à présent qu'il serait certain de ne pas être repéré sur-le-champ par l'ensemble de ses ennemis tapis dans les ombres !

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder sur ses recherches. À peine eut-il avancé le pied en direction du goulot plongé dans les ombres, que la plateforme sur laquelle se tenait, auparavant largement aussi solide que ses consœurs, céda brutalement sous son poids comme si elle n'était guère plus solide qu'un ballot de paille.

Poussant un cri de surprise, Zane, par un réflexe bienheureux, protégea sa tête de ses bras. Précipité dans une nouvelle grotte inférieure, son corps heurta sans douceur aucune la roche en tapissant les contreforts. Entraînés par sa brève mais impitoyable chute, divers débris se détachèrent des stalactites accrochés à la voûte pierreuse, s'écrasant plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas, ébranlant les fortifications de la grotte. La poussière, âcre et brûlante, râpait sa gorge, envahissait ses poumons au point qu'il en toussa comme un perdu, alors que le voile ocre soulevé occultait entièrement sa vision, l'empêchant de prévoir où atterrissaient les blocs immenses ainsi détachés de leur corniche. Fermant ses paupières afin de protéger ses yeux, il ne put que rapprocher ses genoux de son torse, priant pour que rien ne vienne « malencontreusement » s'écraser pile là où il se trouvait allongé. Quelle brillante carrière cela serait-il, pour le jeune chef des E-Teens ! Qui ne rêverait pas de terminer écrasé tel une tarte à la fraise agrémentée aux boyaux ?!

Au bout d'un long moment, le vacarme cessa soudain, en même temps que les murs retrouvaient la stabilité leur ayant tant fait défaut juste avant. Négligeant d'attendre les quelques secondes nécessaires pour s'assurer de l'absence de danger, Zane ouvrit lentement les bras enroulés autour de sa tête. Serrant les mâchoires, ses côtes, son dos, ses mollets agressés par la pluie de minuscules gravats tombant de la voûte associée à la dureté du sol sur lequel il avait échoué, l'adolescent risqua un coup d'oeil vers le plafond, en quête de signe annonçant une nouvelle salve de destruction.

À l'endroit exact où il se tenait, juste avant de tomber, s'ouvrait un trou au diamètre quatre ou cinq fois plus grand que lui, aux rebords déchiquetés arrondis, de multiples fissures courant tout du long prêtes à céder à la moindre attaque mal placée. Une étrange coïncidence, tout de même, remarqua Zane.

Prenant appui sur son coude, il glissa précautionneusement sur le côté, épargnant son flanc droit sur lequel il était tombé. Ses muscles protestèrent vigoureusement quand son coude râpa le sol, disposé de façon à lui servir de béquille pour se relever. Ignorant tant bien que mal les pointes douloureuses titillant son corps, il grimaça cependant de douleur quand il secoua vigoureusement la crâne pour ôter les gravats de ses épais cheveux bleus, juste avant qu'il ne parvienne à se redresser, soufflant bruyamment d'agacement.

– Tout n'est pas perdu, grogna-t-il pour lui-même. Je suis seulement à l'étage du dessous, je peux toujours détruire le mur de mon choix avant de filer à la Radikors. (secouant la poussière recouvrant sa fine cape, il avança de quelques pas, précautionneusement) Heureusement, mes jambes n'ont pas trop souffert.

Il n'aurait plus manqué se tordre la cheville, tel la blonde de service dans les films d »horreur de série B !

– Cela m'a l'air vrai, confirma la voix de Teos, mais tu n'aurais quand même pas dû te relever…

La bouche entrouverte, Zane se retourna, ouvrit sa pochette afin de dégainer son X-Reader, levant l'appareil pour invoquer l'une de ses attaques… Trop lentement. Heurté de plein fouet par une frappe kaïru du garçon à la peau d'ébène, il décolla du sol, traversa dans les airs la caverne sur sa longueur, avant que son dos n'aille percuter une arête saillante, à près d'une dizaine de mètres de là. Rebondissant contre la roche, il retomba contre le sol, ne devant son salut qu'à sa main, lancée en avant, qui empêcha sa tête de se cogner sans douceur aucune. Un craquement sinistre, suivi d'une douleur perçante dans le poignet, lui fit penser qu'il ne s'en était as sorti indemne pour autant.

Son X-Reader gisant à près d'une portée de flèche de lui, l'adolescent tenta, en désespoir de cause, d'invoquer son kaïru intérieur. Hors de question de laisser ce misérable extraterrestre le ridiculiser de la sorte ! En particulier quand ledit bonhomme l'avait attaqué dans le dos (qu'il avait d'ailleurs fort en compote, conclut-il douloureusement), et sans daigner lancer quelconque défi kaïru ! Après tout, c'était lui, le spécialiste des attaques en traître et des coups bas !

Hélas, impossible d'atteindre la source de son énergie interne. Ou plutôt, il la devinait encore en lui, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de l'utiliser, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à nouer le canal les reliant et d'apposer un gros verrou sur le nœud ainsi créé. Mais enfin, ça ne pouvait pas être réel ! Son kaïru intérieur lui appartenait, personne ne pouvait, ni n'avait le droit de le lui prendre ! À sa connaissance, seul le kaïru noir, une énergie encore une fois conçue par Lokar, possédait le pouvoir d'incapaciter un combattant, et même un Maître ! Et ce satané Ky Stax avait, depuis un bon moment déjà, brisé la seule source restante connue de cette maléfique énergie !

Alors qu'il repérait enfin la présence également de Saïn, dissimulée dans un renfoncement obscur, une douleur atroce frappa son être, une pression insupportable s'attaquant à l'essence même de son pouvoir. Derrière son épaule, le murmure vengeur retentit, comme chaque fois que ses émotions devenaient incontrôlables dans pareille situation mais cette fois, il en était anormalement faible, presque inaudible tant la souffrance vrillait efficacement ses sens. Incapable de réagir, ou de mobiliser une parcelle de son énergie, son corps se redressa contre sa volonté, agenouillant l'adolescent une tourbe nauséabonde l'entourant horriblement forçant ses membres à se mouvoir contre sa volonté, exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Tirés en arrière et vers le sol, ses bras se tendirent péniblement à leur maximum, entraînant dans le même mouvement son dos, jusqu'à rejoindre ses chevilles, collés plus étroitement encore que s'ils étaient liés par une corde.

Sa nuque, maintenue dans un solide étau intangible, ne lui permettait que de rouler des yeux, affolé, sans pouvoir distinguer clairement ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Serrant fortement les paupières, il les rouvrit presque immédiatement sous la pression. Les muscles tendus à craquer, presque plié en deux (qu'il regrettait de ne pas posséder une souplesse équivalente à celle de Zair ! La jeune femme, capable de passer son dos entre ses jambes puis de saluer son public sans ressentir de douleur, se serait sans aucun doute sentit à son aise), il luttait pour empêcher nombre de spasmes de parcourir son corps, ajoutant à la douleur de son corps torturé. Bon sang, il avait l'impression que s'il tentait de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil, il se casserait en deux sans avoir pu rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ses deux tortionnaires !

Refusant d'abandonner si aisément la lutte, il ignora les cris silencieux d'alarme de son corps, se débattant tant bien que mal contre les entraves le maintenant dans cette inconfortable position. Si seulement il n'avait pas mis tant de temps à réagir, englué dans une stupide stupéfaction mortelle, sûrement aurait-il réussi à éviter l'attaque de Teos, gardant assez de forces pour contrer juste après cette maudite Saïn !

_Sauf si je ne l'avais pas vu, la laissant à loisir me neutraliser… _

La pression sur son torse s'accentua, au point que sa colonne vertébrale fut à quelques dizaines de centimètres de toucher ses talons. Hoquetant de souffrance, Zane se mordit la langue au sang, retenant un cri de franchir la barrière, presque blanche à force d'être serrée, de ses lèvres. Chaque respiration lui coûtait un effort cuisant, comme si ses poumons, cédant à l'influence de ses « adversaires » pouvaient à tout moment jaillir de sa cage thoracique. Au moins, le désagréable de la situation ne suffisait guère à maintenir sa fureur, brûlante, d'alimenter son désir de se battre. Que Teos aille se faire démembrer dans les limbes, s'il croyait que le chef des Radikors céderait si facilement !

Tapotant narquoisement le X-Reader ceignant sa taille, le garçon d'ébène vint se planter à un endroit d'où sa victime pourrait le voir sans avoir besoin de rouler les yeux dans ses orbites. Une moquerie supplémentaire que Zane, subissant encore les contrecoups de sa dernière rébellion, calma en imaginant ses doigts noués autour du cou de l'insupportable adolescent. Sans gants, de préférence, histoire de ne pas gâcher son plaisir.

– Aimes-tu la formidable Compétence de Saïn ? susurra Teos, désignant du menton sa coéquipière, que Zane ne pouvait voir dans la position qui était la sienne. Notre très chère vipère est capable de ressentir le kaïru intérieur d'un Potentiel, _quel qu'il soit_, ainsi que ses fluctuations. Certes, cette découverte reste très récente pour elle, mais grâce à un petit entraînement intensif, la voilà miraculeusement capable de provoquer certaines… fluctuations des plus intéressantes.

Zane incendia du regard son interlocuteur, sans que cela n'eut plus d'effet que sur une pierre. Il fallait dire, songea-t-il amèrement, que la situation actuelle n'incitait guère au respect.

– Que croyais-tu donc ? ricana moqueusement Teos. Que tu pourrais nous écouter bavarder impunément, sans que personne ne te remarque ? Pensais-tu qu'en nous ayant miraculeusement échappé une ou deux fois, tu t'en tirerais éternellement ? Autant te dire que nous n'avons guère révélé notre véritable future destination aux paires d'oreilles indiscrètes tentant vainement de nous espionner ! Et cette fois, personne ne te viendra en aide pour t'empêcher de finir, eh bien, exactement comme maintenant.

– Tu ne disais pas ça quand je te propulsais dans la neige, aussi fragile qu'un nouveau-né, grinça sèchement Zane (enfin, autant que possible).

Pourquoi donc Saïn restait-elle aussi silencieuse ? Préparait-elle une offensive tout aussi déplaisante ? Mais il eut beau tenter de tourner le regard, rouler les yeux dans leurs orbites, impossible de distinguer la silhouette terriblement maigre de la peste de service. Quoique, Adriel méritait tout autant ce titre.

– Je ne te conseille pas de m'énerver, siffla Teos, glacial. Crois-moi, je suis assez remonté contre toi pour me faire tanner ta peau en descente de lit. Et saches que si je n'ai pas le droit de te tuer, il ne m'est pas refusé de m'amuser un peu avec toi. Avant de te laisser à quelqu'un qui a quelques petites choses à te dire.

La gorge totalement asséchée, l'adolescent tenta de déglutir. Manquant s'étouffer à cause de la force écrasant sa trachée, Zane voulut tousser, ne parvenant qu'à émettre un pitoyable grognement. S'exhortant au calme, il fouilla au sein de lui-même, à la recherche de ce « nœud » coupant toute capacité à utiliser son pouvoir. Ce truc se trouvait obligatoirement… bon sang, il n'en savait rien ! Quelque part, voilà tout, mais pas là où il devrait ! Et ce murmure s'amplifiant dans les tréfonds de son crâne, assourdissant, se frayant un passage au creux de sa conscience maintenant que son corps s'habituait à la douleur !

_Je ne peux pas gérer à la fois les folies furieuses de Teos, et ça ! Par l'enfer, reste là où tu te trouvais !_

Soit, s'il se fiait à ses sensations, derrière son épaule… Pas du tout ! Un tour ridicule joué par son esprit malmené ! Nier son existence, pour ne pas lui accorder de pouvoir !

– Il me semble bien dissipé, ricana Saïn. Peut-être faudrait-il lui apprendre à écouter ses supérieurs, quand ils lui parlent, proposa-t-elle à l'intention de Teos.

Finalement, Zane aurait largement préféré qu'elle se taise ! Un lourd frisson parcourut son corps, tendu à craquer, quand Teos, s'accordant le temps de la réflexion, sembla sérieusement penser à suivre la proposition de sa coéquipière, un large sourire aux lèvres.

– C'est une excellente idée, ricana le noir. Mais j'ai encore d'autre projet pour lui, et je veux qu'il tienne encore debout quand nous le livrerons à notre allié. J'ai été presque impressionné, continua-t-il à l'intention de son prisonnier, de constater que nombre de personnes veulent déjà te faire payer tes actes. Et dépité de constater ta stupidité à les laisser en vie.

– Fais-moi plaisir, va sauter à pieds joints dans un volcan et n'en reviens pas ! siffla Zane.

Dans un élan de rébellion désespérée, l'adolescent heurta de toutes les maigres forces qu'il pouvait encore rassembler l'obstacle le coupant de son pouvoir. Enfin, Saïn ne pouvait pas être si puissante, qu'elle le réduisait à une telle impuissance ! Surtout pour une Compétence tout juste découverte !

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à se heurter à un nœud aussi solide que du plomb, quelque chose bloquant toute possibilité de contournement, son esprit, engourdi par la tension sourdant de chacun de ses muscles, percuta une sorte de noyau relativement mou. Un peu comme la détestable gelée anglaise, que les Radikors déclarèrent à l'unanimité immonde : affreusement compacte, tombant en rafale dans l'estomac, mais guère plus solide que de la barbe à papa une fois qu'on la saisissait à pleine main.

Son kaïru intérieur s'agita plus violemment, derrière le mur invisible le séparant de son propriétaire, comme en réponse au tourbillon émotionnel le secouant de part en part. Ainsi, songea-t-il, triomphant, le lien entre son pouvoir et lui n'était pas totalement occulté !

Si quelqu'un, un jour, lui avait dit qu'il serait presque euphorique de ressentir une telle agitation en lui !

Hélas, Saïn devina les intentions du chef des Radikors. Une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne tente de lancer quelconque offensive (bien qu'il ignorait complètement comment faire) visant à le libérer, le nœud se durcit violemment, si brutalement que l'adolescent en eut le souffle coupé, un grand vide se faisant dans son estomac déjà sec comme du cuir mit à sécher au soleil.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a a fait ? demanda Teos, sourcils plissés.

Oh, alors il ne pouvait pas ressentir les mêmes choses que sa compagne ?! Intéressant, mais tout bonnement inutile dans sa situation. Et Saïn ne se laisserait plus surprendre, serrant son emprise sur sa victime sans lui laisser le moindre espoir d'échappatoire…

– Rien d'important, il a tenté une manœuvre dérisoire pour se libérer, répondit-elle, la voix bizarrement tendue. Peut-être se croyait-il mon égale ? ajouta la vipère en ricanant. Mais tout est sous contrôle !

Pour un peu, Zane en aurait pleuré d'amertume et de rage.

– Ton égale ? Parce que tu crois être plus forte que moi ? Dis-moi, si, au lieu de me prendre en traître, tu m'avais affronté à la régulière, aurais-tu seulement pu mettre en place ton petit tour de passe-passe ?! Moi, je crois plutôt que je t'aurais jeté à terre, et roué d'attaques kaïru jusqu'à ce que tu implore ma clémence !

Bon, peut-être pas à ce point, ajouta mentalement le vert. Néanmoins, le certes bref, mais lourd de sens silence qui suivit sa véhémente déclaration lui souffla que le don de Saïn, pour être puissant, n'était guère aussi développé que le prétendaient les deux Daminiens.

D'un autre côté, provoquer ainsi ceux qui le tenait en leur pouvoir n'était sûrement pas la meilleure action du siècle… En particulier s'il tenait à vivre assez longtemps pour prévenir ses coéquipiers de la fâcheuse évolution de Saïn. Et, s'il se montrait particulièrement obéissant, peut-être à Ekayon. Juste pour avoir une carte dans sa manche si les choses tournaient mal, mieux valait que le solitaire sache à quoi s'exposer. Mais il avait suffisamment courbé l'échine devant Lokar, dans l'espoir de lui succéder le plus rapidement possible (remarque, cette partie de l'équation avait enfin finie par se résoudre !), pour reproduire ce schéma devant Teos. Surtout devant Teos ! Savoir que l'insupportable garçon était forcé de le garder en vie n'était qu'une très maigre consolation, surtout quand, au final, il n'était rien de plus qu'un vulgaire « paquet » à livrer.

Implacablement, il sentit le nœud se resserrer autour de son pouvoir. Ah, donc la vipère n'avait guère appréciée sa dernière déclaration. Zane commençait seulement à comprendre à quel point la formidable énergie était nécessaire à la bonne santé des combattants ! À moins que sa foutue appartenance aux Dastiva n'amplifie cette sensation ?! Par les Six, il avait déjà eu plus mal par la passé, mais pas de beaucoup !

– Ne va pas plus loin, ordonna Teos. Il cherche à te provoquer sûrement croit-il qu'ainsi tu le tueras, lui épargnant de subir les conséquences de ses actes !

Le chef des Radikors voulut protester (au contraire, il comptait bien leur faire payer cette fourbe attaque dès que possible), constatant avec surprise que sa gorge, plus sèche que du parchemin, ne lui permettait pas de prononcer le moindre mot.

– De toute manière, il n'a jamais su rester à sa place, ajouta Teos, comme s'il suçait un bonbon. (S'assurant de toujours être dans le champ de vision du vert, il s'approcha lentement de lui, un sourire cruel aux lèvres) Peu importe le nombre de fois que l'on te rouait de coups, enfant, jamais tu n'as été capable de baisser les yeux quand on te le demandait, pas vrai ? C'est un miracle que ton _cher_ Maître Lokar ait réussi à te rendre si docile, si prompt à prouver ta fidélité, ironisa-t-il, moqueur.

Un petit cri de surprise, du côté de la vipère, fit écho au soudain désarroi de Zane. Son coeur cognait si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il paraissait vouloir s'en échapper, l'adolescent mobilisant toute sa volonté pour garder un visage impassible. S'il savait porter un masque dans les pires moments, ce n'était pas pour rien.

_Du bluff, seulement du bluff ! Il essaie de te perturber, de lire tes réactions ! Il ne peut rien savoir !_

Instinctivement, il voulut éprouver de nouveau la solidité du nœud. Peine perdue, seule la protestation muette de son corps répondit à son appel l'évidence se présentait péniblement à lui : il n'avait pas assez développé le côté spirituel du kaïru durant sa formation, que ce soit sous l'égide de Lokar qui se contentait d'enseigner la force brute, ou sous celle de Baoddaï à laquelle il se montrait impitoyablement rétif. Pour la première fois depuis sa découverte du Redakaï, Zane regretta vaguement de n'avoir pas prêté plus d'attention aux leçons bien moins passionnantes, mais finalement utiles, du Maître du monastère. Et dire que Maya insistait pour le traîner à ces maudites méditations, presque toujours sans succès !

– Tu ne m'auras pas, parvint-il enfin à souffler, la voix rauque.

– Ah oui ? susurra Teos.

Le garçon d'ébène se pencha vers l'E-Teens, certain de son incapacité à réagir, si proche que son souffle âcre effleurait sa peau étirée de toutes parts. Approchant ses lèvres de son oreille, Teos reprit, dans un murmure lancinant :

– Je me posais une question comment Lokar a-t-il fait pour te rendre si docile, là où un Maître en personne ne réussissait à y parvenir ? Mieux, pourquoi un tel personnage s'occuperait en personne de corriger un vulgaire serviteur des bas-fonds du quartier ?

Teos n'attendait aucune réponse, aussi se recula-t-il aussitôt, savourant le masque d'indifférence de son prisonnier se lézarder impitoyablement. Lentement envahi par une vague de panique, Zane ne parvenait plus à dissimuler ses émotions… ni à les contrôler. Un cauchemar, il vivait un putain de cauchemar éveillé ! Le pire étant qu'il en avait totalement conscience, ne pouvant se réfugier dans le bienfaisant déni. À moins que Teos n'ait fait des suppositions au hasard, et venait de miraculeusement tomber sur la bonne ?!

Non, conclut-il dès que son regard se reporta sur l'objet de ses pensées. Il se montrait bien trop sûr de lui pour une manœuvre aussi imprécise… et comptait bien pousser son avantage au maximum.

Heureusement que sa position proprement inconfortable ne permettait pas au chef des Radikors de voir l'expression de Saïn, qu'il devinait au moins aussi moqueuse que celle de son supérieur.

Par fierté, Zane voulut lancer une de ses piques travaillées caractéristiques de son caractère, mais déjà sa fureur s'écoulait au travers du sablier du temps, ne le laissant qu'avec une terreur grandissante étreignant sa poitrine. Empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues prenait toute son énergie restante, augmentant l'humiliation subie. Depuis quand le grand Zane, chef des Radikors et des E-Teens, possesseur de l'X-Reader de Lokar, luttait pour ne pas pleurnicher comme une fillette ?! Avait-il seulement été un jour aussi fort et puissant qu'il le rêvait, ou restait-il malgré tout un parvenu qui, bien loin d'avoir été élu pour quoi que ce soit, avait simplement su profiter d'un monumental coup de chance ?

La suite de la tirade de Teos confirma douloureusement ses doutes.

– Pas de belles phrases véhémentes ? Mes mots auraient-ils déjà eu raison de ton ardeur ? Remarque, c'est un acte sage de ta part, t'amuser à me faire sortir de mes gonds t'amènerait à penser que la démonstration de notre chère vipère est aussi douce que les caresses d'une amante. Il faut croire que les humains ont raison, quand ils affirment que la vérité est la plus grande douleur au monde. Peut-être Père acceptera-t-il de me laisser garder quelques-uns de leurs philosophes, une fois l'Univers agenouillé devant sa puissance ? (soudain, il sembla se rappeler n'être pas seul) Quant à toi, si jamais tu survis, je te prendrai à mon service. De longues, _très longues _années, au point que tu finiras par oublier toute tes velléités de rébellion. Mais avec un bon dressage, tu pourras m'être utile. Qui sait, un jour, j'accepterais peut-être de te laisser anéantir une petite partie du Redakaï, si tu te montres suffisamment affectueux avec ton nouveau Maître ?

Teos éclata d'un rire grinçant, cruel. Dansant sur la corde tendue juste au-dessus du gouffre du désespoir, Zane se sentit dangereusement vaciller, fixant le plafond pour ignorer les picotements de ses yeux.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que l'entièreté de sa vie sera dédiée au bon plaisir de ton nouveau possesseur, si jamais tu réchappes de ta petite prise de pouvoir?

Fermant les paupières, Zane ne répondit pas, rêvant de plaquer les mains sur les oreilles afin de ne plus entendre pareilles sottises. Des sottises menaçant de devenir la réalité de sa vie… Il s'était échappé une première fois d'une vie toute faite, destinée à la servitude, une existence n'ayant cessé d'alimenter la flamme de la vengeance et de la haine brûlant en lui, grâce à un signe miraculeux l'ayant fait penser qu'il avait été élu pour accomplir de grandes choses sinon, pourquoi aurait-il été sauvé ?! Jamais son esprit farouche ne supporterait d'être réduit à une vie de domestique une seconde fois, plutôt mourir ! Hélas, Teos paraissait être exactement le type d'homme laissant ses victimes corrigées par ses soins aux portes de la mort, avant de les ramener pour recommencer une énième fois ses jeux cruels.

Par les Six, pourquoi sa colère, si prolifique en temps normal, s'effilochait-elle si rapidement au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'elle ?! La honte de voir son passé ainsi exposé devant ses pires ennemis, sans aucun doute… Comment diable Teos pouvait-il savoir tant de choses ?

Réfléchir devenait si pénible… qu'il devait être doux de se laisser aller à la douceur du désespoir…

– Une belle histoire, vraiment ! rit de bon coeur le Daminien. Je commence à comprendre le plaisir de Père, puisse Son nom être loué des siècles durant, quand il brise des esprits ! À ce propos, il doit en avoir bientôt fini avec l'intrus osant arpenter les Chemins Temporels sans sa permission. Adriel va achever tes misérables coéquipiers, une fois les informations qu'elle était censée chercher récupérées. Tu vois, tu es véritablement seul désormais.

Sursautant, enfin autant que possible quand le moindre mouvement non autorisé était formellement interdit, Zane rouvrit brutalement les yeux, dardant sur le jeune homme un regard mi-désespéré, mi-autoritaire, le plus fervent qu'il puisse faire dans son état d'esprit.

– Je t'interdis de les toucher ! croassa l'E-Teens, d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus assurée.

– Ainsi, tu n'es pas totalement brisé ? Parfait, alors je vais m'empresser de récupérer les cadavres de ces deux crétins qui t'accompagnaient, et je te forcerai à les regarder, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs chairs gonflent et se couvrent de putrescence, au point que tu ne puisse plus les reconnaître, que tu te demande même si tu ne les as pas imaginés tout de temps, seulement pour tromper ta solitude et ta servitude, avant que je ne les jette en pâture aux arsanks. N'est-ce pas un programme délicieux ?

Malgré la pression et la douleur, l'E-Teens serra les poings. Zair et Tekris, les seuls barrages entre Adriel et la forteresse – à moins que ce foutu Ekayon ait eu l'étrange bonne idée de faire un tour du côté des steppes gelées du domaine des Radikors, attendant que leur satané chef daigne pointer le bout de ses grandes oreilles, comme il était censé le faire en tant que dirigeant des E-Teens…

S'il laissait Teos et ses sbires s'emparer de ses coéquipiers, Zane pouvait dire adieu une bonne fois pour toutes à ses espoirs de conquête. Et les Daminiens, en tête l'insupportable garçon à la peau d'ébène, auraient définitivement gagnés.

Teos l'aurait vaincu, de toutes les manières possibles !

Cette pensée raviva la colère de l'adolescent. Braquant ses pupilles onyx sur la silhouette de son ire, il lui dédia un regard qui aurait très bien pu le carboniser sur place.

Teos, triomphant ! Zair et Tekris, réduits à néant !

Sentant que quelque chose venait de changer, Teos se tourna vers la vipère, ouvrant la bouche pour lui ordonner de renforcer encore son emprise, alors que Zane peinait déjà à formuler une pensée cohérente. Une fraction de seconde trop tard.

Inspirant profondément, Zane fit la seule chose encore possible dans sa situation, la seule capable de lui assurer presque à coup sûr la victoire sur ses geôliers.

Levant ses barrières mentales, occultant les protections dressées depuis si longtemps dans le but d'éviter ce qu'il venait justement de provoquer, il laissa, pour la première fois de son existence, volontairement la présence tapie derrière son épaule prendre le contrôle.

Aussitôt qu'il abandonna la lutte, le pouvoir de _ça_ l'emplit brutalement, l'emplissant d'un sentiment de puissance proche de l'extase. Si jouissif… là était tout le danger. Mais pour posséder une telle force à temps plein, et surtout la maîtriser, l'adolescent aurait bien donné son âme !

La pression de Saïn s'accentua encore, mais mis à l'écart dans un cocon de néant, Zane n'en eut presque pas conscience. La présence voulait accéder sans obstacle au pouvoir de son hôte de là où il se trouvait, le chef des Radikors devinait sans peine que _ça_ était bien plus fort qu'elle.

Sûrement dans le but d'arrêter la puissance sur le point de surpasser la sienne, la vipère durcit au maximum le nœud créé de ses mains. Grave erreur tel le chêne, _ça_ brisa le pouvoir devenu trop rigide pour le retenir. Profitant du moment, qu'il savait bref, durant lequel il se trouvait à peine conscient de ce qui l'entourait, Zane fut néanmoins surprit de la résistance de la jeune femme.

Libéré d'entrave, il se rendit à peine compte du saut spectaculaire qu'il fit, une des frappe dévastatrice de Teos frôlant son crâne. Dressant un bouclier entre lui et les deux Daminiens d'un simple geste du poignet, il savoura le son du kaïru s'écrasant contre son énergie intérieure ainsi mobilisée. Dissipant la protection, il envoya sa propre déflagration vers la vipère, la plus menaçante pour le moment à cause de sa Compétence, son attaque remplissant presque tout l'espace. La jeune femme ne dut son salut qu'à l'intervention de Teos, utilisant ses propres capacités de téléportation pour la mettre à l'abri.

Levant les mains à hauteur de ses yeux, il savoura la lueur écarlate, reflet de celle emplissant ses pupilles, les nimber d'une aura agressive. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas pu se laisser aller d'une telle manière ? Ce serait tellement facile de laisser le contrôle de son corps en ayant la certitude de gagner. Avec une telle force, personne ne pouvait lui résister…

Une petite minute, n'avait-il pas déjà pensé quelque chose de ce genre en ramassant le X-Reader de Lokar ?

Haussant les épaules, il envoya une vague écarlate, translucide et verticale, trancher impitoyablement ce que Saïn appela un « brouillard sensoriel ». Ébranlé par la « collision démente » le frappant sur le côté qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, il vacilla une brève seconde sans mettre ne serait-ce qu'un genou à terre…

… relevant le regard sur une scène totalement étrangère. L'estrade circulaire, ornée le long de son pourtour par les six symboles des Maîtres du Dôme, merveille de la planète car entièrement conçue en jäadi mordoré, veiné d'argent. S'élevant autour de son pourtour, de larges colonnes en grenat éclatant soutenant le centre d'une coupole nacrée aux reflets irisés laissaient ses rebords s'étendre en prenant la forme de vagues en mouvement, planant au-dessus de la petite assistance, confortablement installée en face du piédestal sur pléthore de coussins rembourrés. Une petite armée de domestiques, tous yeux humblement baissés sur les légères tenues formant leur habillement (une tunique vaporeuse sans manches posée sur un bermuda épousant parfaitement les formes du corps de leur propriétaire) d'un étalage coloré et, pour certains, terriblement voyant, circulait entre leurs maîtres respectifs, proposant rafraîchissement et autres distractions. « Heureusement », la plupart se rattrapaient en affichant étalage de riches parures et autres ornements ostentatoires, conçus pour être visibles de loin. Les serviteurs de luxe, dressés dans le seul but d'être agréables aux propriétaires. En posséder un en disait long sur le statut social de l'homme l'employant.

Par la Source qu'il ne parvenait pas à toucher, pourquoi naviguait-il ainsi en plein souvenir ? songea l'adolescent, entourant Teos d'une bulle de kaïru qu'il éleva dans les airs, avant de la faire violemment retomber au sol. Il savait très bien où il se trouvait, et ce qu'il se passerait. La première manifestation de _ça_, qui ne le quitta plus jamais après cet incident, précurseur de nombreux autres.

Une manière de le narguer, alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, pas encore, contre la présence usant à présent de son corps ? Même à ce moment précis, il n'aurait su dire ce que faisait _ça_ en question, précipité dans les tréfonds de sa conscience. À peine se rendait-il compte de mouvements à la périphérie de son champ de vision, tout en sachant qu'à force, son enveloppe corporelle, trop faible pour supporter une telle puissance, forcerait cette chose à le laisser reprendre la place étant la sienne dans l'Univers, le laissant face aux conséquences de ses actes. La nouveauté étant qu'en temps normal, soit il perdait totalement pied, ne se souvenant que très vaguement d'un immense trou noir l'engloutissant jusqu'à son réveil, ou se trouvait dans un état tellement exalté qu'il ne parvenait à s'empêcher de danser au rythme de _ça_.

Alors plonger au creux d'un souvenir ?! Était-ce une manière de lui rappeler sa vie alors qu'il était encore seul avec lui-même ?À bien réfléchir, il se souvenait vaguement s'être trouvé seul, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un petit enfant obsédé seulement par le désir de fourrer son nez pile là où les adultes lui interdisaient d'aller, et d'observer des heures durant le petit paquet rose couinant qu'on lui désignait comme sa petite sœur. Enfin, sa mère affirmait qu'elle n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une rivale, mais à cet âge, il ne faisait pas encore totalement la nuance.

Oui, les premières années de sa vie n'étaient pas encore emprisonnées de la présence de _ça_, tapi dans un recoin de son esprit, de son pouvoir, sans qu'il ne puisse l'enlever de sa personne, le jetant au loin en lui dédiant pléthore de pamphlets vigoureux qui soulageraient terriblement son être ! Du moins, s'il existait une méthode, Zane ne l'avait pas encore trouvée. La plupart du temps, la présence restait calme, à partir du moment où il s'enfermait dans un schéma de pensée, de réflexion (de manière d'être en somme, réalisa-t-il, sans savoir quoi en penser) connu dans ses moindres recoins, construits patiemment jusqu'à ce que rien ni personne ne puisse venir le troubler de quelque manière que ce soit. Et cela fonctionna des années durant, la colère, l'emportement et l'ambition, les émotions les plus proches de sa personnalité originelle, forgeant cette carapace qu'il avait patiemment consolidée, au point de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Oblitérer toute émotion dangereuse ou changeante, l'enfermant à double tour dans un recoin de sa tête avant de l'oublier, tout simplement. Il ne s'agissait que d'exacerber les traits de son caractère déjà présents, au point qu'ils prennent toute la place sans rien laisser au reste. Cette décision lui vint à la suite de son arrivée sur Terre, quand, après avoir définitivement perdu son monde, son univers (ce qui, en soit, n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose, étant donné l'insipidité du rôle lui siéant désormais sur sa planète natale), il n'avait plus à craindre sans arrêt de tomber en pleine crise face à la mauvaise personne. À présent, personne ne lui demandait plus de courber l'échine et de se taire, il pouvait donc laisser libre cours à ce qui serait, plus tard, son armure. Enfin, il avait cru que cela suffirait, puisque aucune crise ne s'était manifesté suite à cette prise de décision.

Se croyant à présent maître de lui-même et de ses émotions, le jeune garçon qu'il fut choisit de trouver un endroit dans lequel développer son potentiel kaïru, ainsi que celui de sa petite sœur. À l'époque, il ignorait encore que Tekris possédait la même étincelle lui permettant de maîtriser la puissante énergie. Guidé par les récits, innombrables, sur un groupe de personnes impies osant manipuler un kaïru corrompu, il choisit de tester l'un de ces endroits mystérieux, guidés par un Maître, laissant Zair et Tekris aux soins d'un orphelinat, au cas où un piège les attendrait. Aussi, quand, aveuglé par la colère et la jalousie envers son ami, qui devint sa Némésis, Ky Stax, laissa-t-il _ça_ prendre le dessus sur son être, tentant de l'utiliser pour augmenter sa puissance et utiliser l'attaque interdite, l'attaque « Reflet de gloire » qui le fit renvoyer du monastère, il ne pensait pas que la présence serait en réalité suffisamment forte pour lui faire perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

Aussi perfectionna-t-il sa technique grâce à la haine, la haine envers Ky évidemment, mais également envers le Redakaï, et plus spécifiquement envers Maître Baoddaï, qui laissa un gamin d'une douzaine d'années partir de son monastère sans savoir s'il avait même un endroit où dormir. Inversement, plus sa colère grandissait, plus il se laissait guider par elle, moins il se souciait de la présence, investissant tout son temps et son énergie à gagner en puissance, et à préparer son règne sur le monde du kaïru, du monde, de l'Univers ! S'éloignant, parallèlement, de plus en plus de ses deux coéquipiers pour ne devenir que leur chef irascible et impatient. Si cette constatation lui paraissait normale habituellement, tant il s'était fait à cette manière de procéder, en ce moment de faiblesse, seul prisonnier des entrailles d'un piège dressé en partie par Teos et les Hiverax, quelque chose se tordit au creux de sa poitrine, quelque chose de douloureux.

Les récents évènements ne cessaient de prouver que finalement, sa façon d'agir n'était guère si dénuée d'imperfections, le plongeant dans des crises de plus en plus imprévisibles et brutales, qui le laissaient chaque fois pantelant, voir, comme maintenant, à deux doigts de céder. L'imprévisibilité, encore, réincarnée sous la forme de Teos, Saïn et Adriel, revenus d'un passé soigneusement enterré pour effacer toute trace de son passage, à lui et sa sœur, de ce monde. Était-ce sa _presque mort _qui se trouvait à l'origine du déferlements de crises, associée à sa nouvelle capacité d'avoir des visions correctes ? Son stratagème si instinctivement mis en place ne suffisait-il plus à contenir les tréfonds d'une sanité mentale fortement douteuse ? Oh, l'adolescent ne se considérait pas encore comme totalement cinglé, cependant il fallait bien une petite dose de folie pour créer un formidable génie. D'ailleurs, quand il se tenait loin de son kaïru intérieur, il ne perdait jamais le contrôle ! Les régulières offensives menées par Teos le forcèrent plus d'une fois à utiliser cette part de puissance innée résidant en chaque combattant. Cela pouvait-il être à l'origine du réveil de_ ça_ ?! Au point que ses propres pouvoirs finissent par lui glisser entre les doigts au profit d'un autre pas même réel ? L'adolescent secoua vigoureusement le crâne, grognant de frustration. Un moyen devait absolument exister de renvoyer la présence une bonne fois pour toutes dans les limbes de son inconscience ?! Mais à part la carapace devenue sa personnalité, qu'avait-il d'autre pour lutter, pour rester Zane derrière _ça_ essayant à toute force de le plonger dans un abîme duquel il ne pourrait jamais revenir ?! La présence se révélait bien trop incontrôlable pour pouvoir le servir, sans compter qu'il ignorait complètement comment procéder ! Quant à essayer de la comprendre… Plus d'une fois, jeune, il tenta de s'astreindre à ce délicat exercice, sans résultat probant.

Et si l'homme mystérieux encapuchonné détenait la solution de l'énigme ? Après tout, il avait bien partager nombre de ressemblance avec le chef des Radikors sûrement savait-il quelque chose à propos de ce… truc ! Qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec une quelconque Compétence, il avait payé pour le savoir.

_Mais d'où peut-elle bien provenir ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois supporter « ça » sans l'utiliser à mon propre service ?! Enfin, si, il suffirait de lui céder, bien sûr… Mais impossible de canaliser la force qui s'empare de moi dans ces moments-là ! Et je finis sans cesse par provoquer des catastrophes… _

Surpris, il mit un petit moment à réaliser que oui, il venait bien de penser par lui-même, plus, de poursuivre une réflexion, certes chaotique, mais bien réelle…

Montant sur l'estrade de jäadi, un homme entre deux âges appela le silence de sa tonitruante voix. La cérémonie, oui… Celle à laquelle chaque personne de sa planète, du moins membre de sa caste (de son ancienne, se rappela-t-il amèrement), devait se soumettre une fois l'âge de sept ans atteint. Excepté lui, sa « chère » mère ayant insisté pour que son si prodigieux fils sollicite le droit de la subir (Zane ne voyait aucun autre mot pour exprimer ce que la Délivrance de Compétence, comme elle se faisait appeler, provoquait chez les participants) dès ses six ans. S'il doutait encore à ce moment-là (ce qui, bien évidemment, était loin d'être le cas), l'extraterrestre aurait été certain de savoir d'où venait son ambition démesurée. Permission accordée presque immédiatement par le père de Zane, désireux, après la découverte de l'engeance de son premier-né, de redorer son blason.

_Normalement, se rappela Zane en invoquant une vague d'énergie kaïru, la Délivrance était censée accorder au participant la puissante possibilité de développer une Compétence, permettant au Potentiel, seulement apte à user du kaïru de Thiers en puisant sa force de la Source, de gravir les échelons en possédant une capacité particulière lui conférant un certain avantage au combat. Autant dire que le petit Zane, bercé par les rêves de grandeur de maman, fut ravi de comprendre qu'il était sur le point de gagner encore en puissance. Récoltant au passage une gifle monumentale quand, innocemment, il demanda à sa mère si, malgré cela, il pouvait attendre que sa petite sœur grandisse afin d'obtenir ensemble leur nouveau pouvoir._

_À l'apogée de la Délivrance, le Maître de Cérémonie était censé prélever, avec l'autorisation et sous la surveillance d'au minimum deux Maîtres du Dôme, un des rares morceaux de jäadi purs. Plus sombres, et impossibles à briser contrairement aux artefacts fabriqués dans cette même matière, ces minuscules fragments, gorgés de kaïru de Thiers, apportaient un apport d'énergie supplémentaire permettant de développer la Compétence. Quand le corps du solliciteur était assez fort pour survivre à cette épreuve, au lieu de finir déchiqueté par une trop grande puissance en lui, que ne pouvaient gérer ses organes. Une fois le reliquat choisi, et amené par le Maître de Cérémonie, le jäadi était inséré sous la peau de l'enfant, souvent au niveau de l'avant-bras, avant d'être rapidement dissous dans le sang de l'individu, répandant le pouvoir contenu en son sein le long de ses veines. Si le solliciteur survivait, la Compétence avait une chance de surgir, certaines personnes pouvant attendre des années avant qu'elle ne daigne seulement se manifester. La peau s'assombrissait progressivement, au fur et à mesure que les entraînements et la manipulation du kaïru de Thiers s'accentuaient, atteignant une teinte ébène une fois la Compétence révélée et dûment entraînée._

_Sauf que les choses avaient été loin de se passer ainsi, songea amèrement Zane. Il était normal de souffrir quand on recevait le cristal de jäadi, la plupart des enfants manquaient même de perdre connaissance, portés par la seule recommandation de leurs parents de se montrer puissant et ne pas pleurer. Mais ce que le chef des Radikors avait ressenti lorsque le cristal fut inséré dans sa chair, n'était pas seulement une forte douleur. La souffrance avait été intolérable, insupportable, au point qu'il eut l'impression que cela le brûlait de l'intérieur. Alors qu'il serrait violemment les dents pour ne pas pleurer, il avait prié, prié intérieurement de toutes ses forces, pour que cela s'arrête. Sa stoïcité commença à vaciller quand il aperçut l'expression du Maître de Cérémonie. Pas seulement soucieuse. Envahie d'incompréhension. Une réalité ayant frappé plus sûrement qu'un marteau le petit garçon qu'il était alors : rien ne pouvait troubler les individus affublés d'un tel titre. Levant les yeux, il avait croisé le regard sombre de sa mère… pour ne lire que de l'agacement concernant la durée de la cérémonie. Son père, quant à lui, n'exprimait qu'un ennui pourtant avide essayant de paraître détaché, il ne pouvait cacher qu'il voyait dans la Délivrance le seul moyen de s'assurer d'une quelconque valeur de sa descendance. Zair, encore pelotonnée dans les bras de sa propre mère, était la seule à lui adresser un sourire ravi, empli de fierté._

_Alors Zane s'était retenu, encore un peu, gardant à l'esprit les mots impérieux de sa mère. Juste le temps qu'il lui fallut pour baisser les yeux sur son avant-bras. Le cristal, censé disparaître au creux de son être afin de lui accorder le pouvoir, restait obstinément collé à la base de son poignet, là où il venait d'être inséré. Sa forme (ovoïde bien qu'aplatie à ses pôles, se souvenait encore l'adolescent) se profilait toujours sous sa peau pourtant déjà bien épaisse pour son âge, tâche sombre refusant de s'étendre. Pire, plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus Zane éprouvait l'impression que quelque chose, en lui, luttait fermement contre cette violente intrusion, lui laissant à peine assez de forces pour rester debout. Son bras avait commencé à trembler convulsivement, sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, ses yeux se mouillant contre sa volonté. Cédant à une impulsion, il avait tendu l'autre main vers la coupure, encore nette là où elle aurait dû se refermer d'elle-même, grattant furieusement le sang coagulé s'agglutinant autour de la plaie. Il ne prêta guère d'attention au Maître de Cérémonie lui assurant que rien ne pouvait retirer un cristal de jäadi une fois la Compétence accordée. À mesure que le feu dévorant son corps, se propageant par ses veines, il s'acharnait à tenter d'ôter par tous les moyens à sa disposition cette chose étrangère, ce truc qui n'avait absolument rien à faire ici et qui ne lui apportait rien de ce qu'on lui avait promis._

_La suite, il ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment, à part quelques flashs brutaux dans le fil d'une semi-conscience. La première fois qu'il perdit complètement le contrôle, guidé par sa peur née de la persuasion de ne jamais pouvoir se libérer de cette douleur, la panique liée à son impossibilité de retirer le cristal, emprisonné définitivement dans les couches de sa peau agressée. Une formidable puissance, qui lui avait donné l'impression de pouvoir enfin se libérer de ce que les adultes lui assurait inéluctable. Quelques-uns tentèrent de le maîtriser, quand l'enfant ne parvint plus à se contenir, rejetant la tête en arrière en lâchant un long hurlement. Peine perdue d'un bref mouvement du plat de la main, ne restait des hommes qu'une carcasse vide sans aucune conscience. Le Maître de Cérémonie, bien trop proche, avait fini broyé dans le déferlement de pouvoir ayant jailli du garçon. Une force écarlate, légèrement luisante, terriblement agressive, réduisant à néant tous les impudents qui oseraient s'opposer à lui… et les autres. Totalement incontrôlable, l'entièreté de l'assistance, ce qui était sa famille comprise, avait bien faillit périr dans l'incident. Et peut-être plus si, mue par un réflexe salvateur, sa mère n'avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour le plonger dans une transe abrutissante, le laissant étalé face contre terre._

_À son réveil, lui dit-on, Averitia était en sus parvenue, par un miracle inconnu, à retirer le cristal de jäadi de la chair tendre de l'enfance, le laissant certes vivant, mais désormais pointé du doigt à chaque fois qu'il sortait de sa chambre, et détesté par la femme l'ayant mis au monde. Et la présence, ayant enfin pris corps, refusant définitivement de le quitter, surgissant de nouveau aux moments les plus pénibles pour l'enfant. Seul, son puissant lien avec Zair, désormais favorite à la succession de la famille, lui permit de prolonger son statut de demi-privilégié quelques temps encore. Jusqu'à ce que la présence se manifeste une nouvelle fois, sonnant le glas de la relative insouciance qu'il partageait encore avec sa sœur. _

Brutalement, la présence quitta son corps, le laissant s'écraser au sol à la manière d'un vulgaire sac de patates. L'impact, pourtant relativement minime, lui coupa le souffle, l'adolescent luttant pour laisser l'air entrer de nouveau dans ses poumons, une douleur lancinante perçant ses muscles. Hébété d'être si rapidement redevenu – plus ou moins – maître de sa personne, Zane fut proprement ébahi quand il réalisa que la présence, réintégrant sa place derrière son épaule, sourdait à la lisière de sa conscience, comme pour réitérer ses exploits. Comme si, au contraire de ses habitudes, son corps n'avait pas atteint sa rupture, et que…

Le sol se mit à trembler violemment, faisant vaciller l'adolescent sur ses jambes, déjà fort peu vaillantes. Non, corrigea-t-il en remarquant les impressionnantes fissures, lézardant les parois à une vitesse folle.

En un éclair, il comprit la gravité de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : la structure de la caverne, trop instable, cédait enfin sous les assauts kaïru répétés dont elle avait fait l'objet.

D'accoooord, donc _ça_ n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère…

– Espèce de fou ! hurla une autre voix, digne d'une crécelle.

Tournant la tête (constater que le monde ne tournait pas autour de lui lui fit un bien fou, sans qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi), Zane remarqua enfin que Saïn, solidement campée devant un Teos affublé d'une méchante plaie sur la joue, ne cessait de le héler depuis son « retour ».

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, d'immenses plaques de roches commencèrent à céder, tombant de part et d'autre de la caverne déjà fragilisée par le piège des Daminiens.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de se battre, rétorqua Zane, reculant prudemment.

S'il se souvenait bien, le pan de grotte sur sa droite menait à l'extérieur… Pourvu qu'il ne se trompe pas !

– Tu es à l'origine de tout ça, à frapper sans réfléchir aux conséquences ! siffla la vipère, mains crispées sur son X-Reader.

Derrière elle, son chef se redressa lentement étrangement, nullement contrarié par la tournure que prenaient les évènements, il paraissait au contraire ravi de ce qui se présentait à ses yeux. Mais la jeune femme ne lui accorda aucune attention, ses prunelles sauvages braquées sur son ex-prisonnier, daignant s'écarter seulement quand une puissante brassée de poussière manqua la heurter de plein fouet.

– Peu importe, siffla-t-elle sans que Teos ne fasse le moindre geste, allant jusqu'à croiser les bras. Tu ne sortiras pas de cette grotte ! Pointes malveillantes !

Manquant hoqueter de surprise, Zane roula sur le côté, évitant de justesse l'offensive.

– Je ne crois pas, non ! Marteau titane ! invoqua-t-il.

Une gerbe d'étincelles jaillit du granit, quand l'attaque cogna férocement le pan de minéral secoué en tous sens, brisant tout ce qui eut le malheur de se trouver sur son passage. Retenant un soupir de profond soulagement, quand une vague d'air frais, contraste saisissant avec la touffeur de la grotte le saisit à la gorge.

– Je vous conseille de ne pas rester dans les parages, à moins que vous ne vouliez retourner à l'âge de pierres, déclara l'adolescent, se tournant une dernière fois vers les deux autres combattants.

Puis, prenant une puissante impulsion, il décolla, traversant l'ouverture créée à la hâte, une attaque kaïru (dont il ne voulait pas connaître le nom) sur les talons, avant de perdre de l'altitude et retomber au fond du large canyon bordant les montagnes.

Peu importait enfin, il parvenait à surmonter l'épreuve de cette horrible caverne !

_Tenez bon Zair, Tekris, j'arrive dans très peu de temps maintenant… _

µµµ

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir !_

_Je crois bien que c'est le chapitre m'ayant donné le plus de mal ! Enfin, j'espère malgré tout qu'il vous aura plu la suite arrive beaucoup plus vite !_

_Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée !_


	27. Le poids d'un regard

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir ! Je suis désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre (préparation de la rentrée scolaire, administration pas très rapide, etc), et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires, si c'est le cas, ou si encore certains détails ne sont pas clairs. À bientôt ! _

**Le poids d'un regard**

– Te mener à nos cuves de kaïru ? répéta Zair, certaine d'avoir correctement entendu mais refusant d'y croire.

Laissant son long manteau voleter autour de sa silhouette tandis qu'elle se tournait gracieusement, un fin sourire faussement patient peint sur le visage, de ceux que l'on utilise pour expliquer à un gamin idiot une chose fort simple, Adriel plaqua une main sur sa hanche, s'approchant de la seule fille des Radikors. Cette dernière, toujours penchée sur Tekris difficilement conscient, se déplaça instinctivement, son corps pourtant deux fois plus petit que celui du colosse se plaçant néanmoins devant lui.

L'adolescente sentit Tekris s'agiter, cherchant à se relever afin de faire face à leur ennemie, émettre des protestations aussi vigoureuses qu'inutiles. Fermement, Zair lui intima silencieusement l'ordre de rester assis, guettant d'un œil méfiant les mouvements des créatures d'Adriel.

Cependant, les marionnettes, en dépit du danger qu'elles représentaient, restaient calmement à la place désignée auparavant par la brune, deux d'entre elles maintenant fermement Ekayon (qui, malgré ses surveillants imposés, n'en manquait pas moins de fouiller énergiquement la pièce du regard, en quête d'une échappatoire qui, évidemment, ne venait pas), tandis que leurs congénères se campaient fermement auprès des deux Radikors. Reflet de l'assurance ressentie par leur maîtresse, sans aucun doute.

Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que cet excès de confiance lui porterait préjudice tôt ou tard.

Suspendant sa marche, Adriel tendit la main devant elle, laissant apparaître au creux de sa paume de délicates volutes d'un gris par trop menaçant, à présent que Zair en connaissait les effets.

– Aurais-tu les oreilles ensablées, par hasard ? Peut-être ton camarade saura-t-il m'en dévoiler davantage ? Il a si bien appris sa première leçon, à ton avis, comment se passera la seconde ?

Impossible de feindre l'indifférence, ou prétendre préférer voir son coéquipier souffrir plutôt que de lui confier l'entièreté des cuves de kaïru, récoltées au fil des mois à la sueur de leurs fronts. En dévoilant ses dons un peu plus tôt en cédant à une impulsion, Tekris malmené par Adriel et ses créatures, Zair avait offert à sa rivale le pire des pouvoirs sur sa personne : désormais, la brune savait qu'il comptait bien plus pour elle que toutes les réserves de la formidable énergie de l'Univers.

Et bien évidemment, elle comptait bien pousser son avantage jusqu'à ses extrêmes limites. Ses yeux, brillant de la lueur malsaine de la convoitise, hurlaient à la face du monde qu'elle se montrerait prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins et posséder la moindre parcelle de kaïru présente dans la forteresse. Quitte à raser cette région du globe terrestre si ses prisonniers osaient lui résister.

– Quelle formidable combattante tu fais, pour t'en prendre à un adolescent à terre, railla soudainement Ekayon, rompant la tension à couper au couteau s'étant installée. Et quelle preuve de force que d'aller voler le kaïru des autres ! À croire que tu n'es pas capables de récolter ta propre énergie.

Définitivement, songea Zair, incrédule, le solitaire possédait un instinct de survie en terrible berne.

Sa provocation eut exactement l'effet escompté. Délaissant momentanément sa proie actuelle, Adriel vrilla ses prunelles furieuses sur le jeune homme, un tic nerveux contractant puissamment sa mâchoire alors que son être tout entier hurlait au massacre de cet insupportable gêneur osant l'interrompre. Reflet de l'état d'esprit de leur maîtresse, ses marionnettes commencèrent à s'agiter, se rapprochant imperceptiblement des Radikors, tandis que les geôliers d'Ekayon raffermissaient leur prise.

De mémoire, c'était la première fois que Zair voyait la brune perdre aussi rapidement patience, cédant à l'énervement sous le coup d'une phrase bien placée. Une réaction habituellement imputée à Saïn, contraire de sa coéquipière, office de figure calme et imperturbable. Enfin, si elle se fiait aux dires de Zane, excepté quand quelqu'un s'en prenait à Teos. Elle ne comptait cependant pas tester par elle-même.

Le kaïru obscur avait-il donc une si grande importance aux yeux du bras droit de Teos ?!

Au moment même où Zair crut que cette dernière allait céder à ses soudaines pulsions de violence, les épaules de la Daminienne se relâchèrent imperceptiblement, son visage composant soigneusement les traits neutres, inexpressifs, que la Radikors lui connaissaient. Seule l'aura de convoitise trahissait ses véritables préoccupations, décidant que le solitaire ne valait sûrement pas la peine qu'elle perde son temps. Une diversion bienvenue du monastèrien, durant laquelle l'adolescente balaya à son tour les environs, priant pour qu'un miracle apparaisse soudain à ses yeux.

– Ma loyauté ne va qu'à deux personnes, et tu n'es ni l'une, ni l'autre, répliqua sèchement Adriel, son ton plus glacial encore que la steppe entourant l'extérieur de la forteresse. Et je te nie le droit de me juger.

Constatant que la brune se détournait du jeune homme, Zair, en désespoir de cause, rassembla les bribes de sa concentration, formant un appel mental qu'elle dirigea de toutes ses forces vers son demi-frère. Sans résultat, comme les six fois précédentes. Chaque fois, une sorte d'opacité mentale brouillait ses perceptions, rappelant la neige coupant court toutes les images sur les écrans de télévision.

Soit Zane ne pouvait pas prendre le temps de lui répondre, ou peinait à se concentrer de son côté suffisamment pour recevoir l'appel de l'adolescente (une option fort peu probable, de son avis Zane répondait habituellement presque sans y penser, tant les communications mentales se révélaient naturelles pour les deux jeunes gens). Soit, quelque chose d'extrêmement puissant enfermait le trio de prisonniers sous une sorte de dôme bloquant toute tentative de contacter quelqu'un venant de l'extérieur. Ni l'une ni l'autre de ces explications ne lui plaisaient, bien que Zair sentit qu'un détail lui échappait.

– Assez perdu de temps, siffla Adriel, la forçant à cesser sur-le-champ son petit manège. Tu as terminé de t'assurer du bon état de ton domestique ? Nous avons du kaïru à récupérer !

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, rétorqua l'intéressée, ce n'est pas un homme rattaché à mon service. Il est là parce qu'il l'a décidé, et surtout, il est absolument libre d'agir comme bon lui semble. Alors fiche-lui la paix !

– Comme c'est touchant, railla la brune. Pour un peu, j'en serais toute émue. (pensivement, la brune tourna entre ses doigts la bague qu'elle portait toujours à son majeur – du jäadi, Zair reconnaîtrait sa teinte sombre n'importe où) Oui, en souvenir de toi et de ta déchéance, peut-être garderais-je ce garçon auprès de moi ? Il est assez solide pour combattre dans les arènes après tout.

Le sang de la Radikors se figea dans ses veines. Le pire des sorts qu'elle imaginait pour Tekris, comme si Adriel était parvenue à lire dans ses pensées. Des arènes de combats, au sein desquelles seuls deux spectacles pouvaient avoir lieu : les affrontements à mort, bien souvent terriblement violents, et les accouplements forcés, chacun des lutteurs s'arc-boutant pour ne pas endosser le rôle du dominé.

– Tu n'as pas encore gagné, siffla Zair en se redressant, et je n'ai pas l'intention de succomber avant une poignée d'années, et encore. Sans parler de te botter le derrière jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus t'asseoir.

Entraîné par son mouvement, Tekris s'appuya sur le bras de sa compagne, vacillant une fraction de seconde sur ses appuis avant de parvenir à se stabiliser. Inquiète de le voir déjà sur ses pieds malgré l'attaque psychique d'Adriel, Zair voulut le forcer à retourner s'étendre au sol. Se ravisa au dernier moment, quand elle aperçut la détermination étincelant derrière les verres opaques de ses lunettes. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester allongé sans rien faire, à part attendre la prochaine souffrance, tandis que chacun autour de lui s'affairait autour de lui. Plongé en plein coeur des affaires personnelles de ses coéquipiers, sans même savoir pourquoi. Compte tenu de cela, Zair n'avait pas le droit de lui donner le moindre ordre.

– Dommage que tu ne saches pas manier tes paroles aussi bien que tes attaques kaïru, ricana Adriel, effleurant du bout des doigts son X-Reader. J'aurais espéré avoir affaire à une véritable combattante, et pas une stupide enfant ayant choisit son propre asservissement au lieu de tenter de s'élever.

Serrant les poings, sa main droite se crispant autour de celle de Tekris qu'elle n'avait pas une seule fois lâchée, l'adolescente lutta contre l'envie de lui faire ravaler ses paroles insultantes, tenant la part belle à l'angoisse menaçant à tout instant de la submerger, tant elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même pour se sortir de pareille situation. À moins que Zane ne revienne providentiellement, ce qui paraissait compromis.

Par le Dôme, ce qu'elle regrettait de lui avoir intimé de continuer sa mission de son côté, au lieu d'accepter qu'il revienne leur prêter main-forte ! À cause de son stupide orgueil qu'elle lui reprochait si souvent, Tekris se trouvait sérieusement amoché, les feuillets de Lokar en possession de sa pire ennemie, et bientôt leur kaïru appartiendrait à cette même insupportable brune et ses marionnettes !

– Te voilà bien silencieuse, reprit Adriel, coupant court ses réflexions. Suffisait-il de quelques remarques blessantes pour annihiler ta fougue ? Me voilà déçue. Nous avons une petite conversation en cours, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Concernant le kaïru.

– Ce n'est pas seulement une conversation, mais bien plus, rétorqua Zair, acide.

Sentant la tension crispant le corps de sa compagne, Tekris pressa sa main, tentant de transmettre par ce simple geste toute la confiance et la force résidant en lui. Juste avant de la laisser retomber, permettant à l'adolescente de continuer sa progression vers Adriel. S'assurant auparavant que le colosse tenait bien sur ses pieds, quêter son soutien moral.

Elle pouvait bien s'accorder ce moment peu discret même Ekayon, si elle se fiait à la compassion teintant ses traits, comprenait la profondeur des sentiments que les deux Radikors éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre. Sans, réalisa-t-elle, se les avoir dit une seule fois. Uniquement à cause de sa peur de s'attacher et d'attacher quelqu'un à sa personne, persuadée de ne pouvoir lui apporter que des ennuis et des peines inutiles. Une crainte des plus ridicules au vu de la situation présente. Le colosse, définitivement, se trouvait trop impliqué dans ses histoires personnelles pour ne pas en subir les conséquences, alors même qu'il ne connaissait rien du kaïru de Thiers quelques semaines auparavant.

Ne lui restait plus que des centaines d'heures gâchées, et tant de temps perdu.

Si jamais ils parvenaient à s'en sortir, se jura-t-elle, en plus de répondre aussi honnêtement que possible à ses questions (et peu importait que Zane désapprouve sa promesse), elle lui avouerait ses sentiments. Quitte à prendre le risque qu'il la repousse, une fois sa véritable nature dévoilée…

– Tu me surprends. Pour une fois, je suis d'accord, approuva la brune. Et bientôt, nous réglerons tout cela. Si profondément, qu'il ne te restera pas même assez de forces pour te rappeler qui tu es vraiment. Mais pour l'instant, tu vas commencer par me conduire aux cuves de kaïru. C'est la dernière fois que je me répète. Ensuite, tu me diras tout ce que tu sais sur moi, mon équipe, notre kaïru et nos activités. Ensuite, je me chargerais de notre invité surprise (d'un mouvement discret de la nuque, la brune désigna Ekayon, si immobile que n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu le penser résigné à son sort), qui me révélera la raison de sa présence ici, et ses rapports avec vous. Pourquoi il n'est jamais loin quand vous vous trouvez dans les…

– Laisse tomber, l'interrompit Zair, plaquant les mains sur les hanches, plus hautaine qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Pas la peine de t'époumoner, je ne peux absolument rien te dire.

Intrigués, les garçons la dévisagèrent, comme si elle venait subitement de devenir complètement folle. Le pire étant qu'au fond, ils n'avaient peut-être pas tout à fait tort, songea-t-elle. Pourtant, aucun autre choix ne se présentait laisser Adriel obtenir l'objet de ses désirs était tout bonnement impossible, et la brune n'accepterait certainement pas de repartir les poches pleines, sans éliminer tous les gêneurs une fois toutes les informations désirées obtenues. Certes, Zane maniait mieux encore la provocation que sa jeune sœur, mais Zair ne se débrouillait pas trop mal non plus.

Si seulement, durant ces quelques minutes glanées, l'irascible extraterrestre pouvait regagner la forteresse, sans, de préférence, finir entre les mains des marionnettes montant la garde, tout n'était pas perdu.

Un bien maigre espoir, mais aucun autre ne daignait remplir son stock. Elle se contenterait de celui-là.

Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention, alors qu'Adriel éclatait d'un rire sardonique.

– Rassure-toi, tu te sous-estimes grandement ! Je suis certaine qu'au bout de quelques heures, tu me supplieras de me laisser t'écouter ! ricana celle-ci, son hilarité ne se communiquant pas à ses iris.

Profitant de ce que l'attention de sa geôlière se trouvait ailleurs, ses marionnettes attendant les ordres de leur maîtresse pour exécuter des ordres plus complexes que la simple confrontation offensive, Ekayon testait la résistance de ses entraves, aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas alerter les pantins le maintenant. Tentant de glisser ses poignets hors des liens, le solitaire retint de justesse un soupir agacé alors qu'ils résistaient opiniâtrement. Appuyé fermement contre le mur le plus proche, ses jambes ne portant toujours pas son poids, Tekris ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le manège de leur allié momentané, tourné vers la haute silhouette d'Adriel. Mais derrière les verres opaques de ses lunettes, qui disait que le solide adolescent ne tournait pas ses pupilles vers ce dernier, mimant l'ignorance la plus totale ?

Détachant, ni trop rapidement ni trop lentement, son regard du solitaire, Zair continua de le promener sur son bureau dépouillé, s'arrêtant un instant sur son bibliobus, comme si elle cherchait grossièrement une aide providentielle dans sa chambre, sans résultat. Il ne manquerait plus qu'Adriel repère le manège du solitaire, à cause d'une erreur de débutante de sa part !

Heureusement, la brune ne remarqua rien, ou sinon décida de ne pas en faire grand-cas. Illustrant ses propos, elle renforça la brume entourant son poignet, laissant son pouvoir descendre en cascade vaporeuse sur le sol, encore trop peu compact pour faire davantage qu'un ourlet immatériel, remontant sur quelques centimètres en se tordant affreusement.

Instinctivement, Zair recula, incapable de détacher son regard de cette chose issue directement du kaïru intérieur de la brune, si pure de beauté, et pourtant capable de dévorer les âmes sans aucune pitié.

Une pensée traversa fugitivement son esprit. Si Tekris, lors de son infestation par la brume d'Adriel, était resté plus longtemps sous son contrôle au lieu de finir assommé par Zane, serait-il devenu l'une des marionnettes, dépourvues de libre arbitre autant que de visage, entourant le trio prisonnier ?

Refusant de réfléchir plus longtemps au sujet, elle détourna ses pensées, s'exhortant au calme.

Combien de temps durait donc l'attaque des « liens de plasma » ?! D'après ce que l'adolescente avait pu constater, davantage que les attaques kaïru classiques, ou obscures. Depuis la capture du trio, la brune n'avait de nouveau utilisé son X-Drives qu'une seule fois, alors que Zair fouillait exagérément lentement dans ses affaires à la recherche des documents de Lokar. En se fiant à ces réactions, Adriel pouvait donc maintenir son attaque durant une bonne demi-heure, plus si elle préférait remplacer ses « liens de plasma » avant leur supposée disparition.

Un excellent score, que Zair admirerait si cela ne faisait pas de son équipe le dindon de la farce.

Si elle parvenait à distraire suffisamment longtemps le bras droit de Teos pour que le solitaire parvienne à se libérer, l'effet de surprise aurait une chance d'empêcher Adriel, persuadée déjà de sa victoire totale, de réagir avant de leur permettre de fuir. Si Ekayon, n'ayant pas encore excessivement dépensé son énergie, parvenait à récupérer son X-Reader, entre les mains d'une marionnettes montant la garde dans le couloir.

– Désolée, j'ai du mal à me souvenir des choses quand je suis atterrée, et ton pathétisme me sidère. Alors, cesse d'exiger notre kaïru obscur, parce que tu n'es certainement pas à la hauteur de son pouvoir !

Adriel blêmit, ses poings se contractant de rage alors que ses traits restèrent mus par une indifférence feinte.

Enfonçant le clou, Zair lui offrit un sourire provoquant, modifiant imperceptiblement ses appuis. Juste au cas où elle devrait se mettre en garde rapidement, ou éviter une Adriel subitement décidée à la dépecer.

– Il te consumerait avant même que tu n'aies eu le temps de t'apercevoir de ton erreur, ajouta-t-elle. Remarque, tu commençais plutôt bien en faisant de nous tes prisonniers, avec tes menaces et tes marionnettes prêtes à se charger de tout le sale boulot à ta place. Mais t'emparer le kaïru obscur, là, tu perds toute crédibilité. Contente-toi de nous tuer. Enfin, si tu en es capable.

Rarement, songea l'adolescente, avait-elle commis acte plus fou. Adriel était sûrement largement assez énervée pour lui faire regretter jusqu'au jour de sa naissance, provoquer plus encore son ire équivalait à un suicide programmé. Qu'importait, quitte à perdre la face, autant choisir sa façon de mourir.

Toutefois, Adriel se montra remarquablement douée pour maîtriser ses émotions primaires. Les assauts verbaux de Zair ne suffirent pas à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, seul le pli contracté de sa mâchoire informant les autres combattants du véritable état d'esprit de la brune. Aucune faille ne s'ouvrit en elle, aucune fissure dans laquelle Zair pourrait s'engouffrer afin de frapper encore et encore, comme Zane savait si bien s'y prendre dès qu'il sentait son adversaire flancher. Un instant, la jeune Radikors craignit qu'Adriel ne décide de se venger de ses paroles offensantes en s'en prenant à Tekris, brutalement, violemment.

Elle ne doutait pas que l'idée finisse par traverser ses pensées, tôt ou tard. À elle de la garder concentrée pile là où elle le souhaiter. Le regret de mêler le colosse, encore, à ses histoires personnelles, manqua vaciller son esprit. Cependant, elle ne tarda pas à se reprendre, se composant une attitude condescendante, horripilante.

– Si de pauvres créatures telles que vous arrivent sans mal à maîtriser cette formidable énergie, je ne doute pas une seconde d'en avoir également les capacités. Tes minables tentatives de me provoquer sont vouées à l'échec. Il n'est pas dans mes intentions de t'affronter. Tu es bien trop faible pour que j'y trouve un intérêt.

Un long filet de sueur glacée coula le long de l'échine de Zair. Bien sûr que sa manœuvre se trouvait percée à jour, seul un idiot fini n'aurait guère compris étant donné la finesse éléphantesque dont elle usait. Et Adriel était certes beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas stupide. Zair ne comptait pas se cacher, mais trouver le point où, en appuyant, la brune ne pourrait résister au désir de lui en coller une.

Soupirant ostensiblement (et qu'Adriel le prenne comme elle voulait !), l'adolescente songea qu'il lui faudrait demander quelques leçons à son chef d'équipe, si elle survivait assez longtemps. Et dire qu'auparavant, elle boudait fermement la déstabilisation mentale, pensant que rien ne valait le combat pur !

– T'affronter, toi ?! s'exclama-t-elle, d'un étonnement feint. Plutôt me battre contre tes créatures, elles, au moins en valent la peine ! Non, continue à jouer la méchante, je t'en prie.

Le masque d'indifférence froide de la brune glissa soudainement, et Zair sut immédiatement qu'elle venait de toucher la sensibilité de sa rivale. Évidemment, autant elle se trouvait fière de manipuler à sa guise les âmes qu'elle dérobait sans une once de compassion, autant Adriel les méprisaient souverainement. Comprendre que la Radikors la rabaissait à leur niveau enrageait la jeune femme. Peut-être autant que si Teos se trouvait la cible atteinte d'attaques répétées, sûrement. Une comparaison qu'il faudrait tenter, tiens.

Ses réflexions furent brutalement interrompues. Dans un grognement étouffé, Adriel tira son X-Reader.

– Frappe psychique ! clama-t-elle, et si sa voix tremblait, son ton ne s'éleva pas.

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement, alors qu'elle était persuadée de remporter la partie ?

Dans le même mouvement, Zair poussa Tekris dans le sens opposé aux marionnettes d'Adriel, certaine que le peu de menace qu'il représenterait n'affolerait guère cette dernière, puis bondit sur le côté. Amortissant sa chute en une roulade, elle replia sa jambe tandis qu'elle achevait de se redresser, glissant les mains dans les doublures de ses bottes, en dégainant ses poignards, qu'elle brandit devant elle, perpendiculaires à son corps.

Et que le Code kaïru, interdisant l'utilisation des armes, aille se faire mettre là où elle le pensait !

Peu surprise, au final, du réflexe de sa rivale, Adriel haussa simplement un sourcil.

– Oh, pitié, tu crois vraiment réussir à me battre avec deux couteaux de cuisine ? Ton énergie n'est même pas suffisante pour lance une seule attaque, et si d'aventure ton kaïru intérieur n'était pas complètement épuisé, que comptes-tu faire exactement ? À part condamner tes amis une fois pour toutes ?

Adriel parlait d'or, Zair le savait. Privée de son X-Reader, il ne lui aurait été, de toute façon, guère utile. Cependant, elle se trompait également. La Compétence de Zair faisait partie d'elle, nul besoin d'appareil pour l'utiliser seulement les conséquences se révéleraient plus ou moins graves en fonction de sa force physique, car elle dépendait immédiatement de son énergie intérieure, qui influait sur son corps. L'adolescente conservait juste assez de force pour employer une ou deux offensives de Thiers, en puisant directement dans la Source. Un procédé qui la révulsait, mais qu'avait-elle à perdre ?! Zane et elle étaient désormais découverts, leur repaire mis à jour. Que leur restait-il, à part se battre pour ce qu'ils possédaient encore ?

– Et c'est toi qui nous reprochait de beaucoup parler ? railla-t-elle, goguenarde.

De là où elle se trouvait, Zair distingua Tekris, s'aidant d'une commode pour se remettre debout. Comprenant d'un regard dans quelle nouvelle galère son amie venait de s'embarquer, l'adolescent arbora une expression proprement morte d'angoisse. Négligeant son état déplorable, il plia les genoux, sur le point de se joindre à la partie, ignorant grossièrement les avertissements muets du solitaire…

D'un geste impérieux, Zair lui fit signe de rester à sa place, luttant contre ses sentiments lui hurlant de passer dans le temps, embarquer l'homme de ses pensées sous le bras, et les envoyer tous les deux à l'abri. Se rappela douloureusement ne plus avoir suffisamment de force pour mettre son projet à exécution.

Ouvrant la bouche pour protester, le colosse se ravisa, baissant la tête avec fureur, poings crispés au point que ses ongles rentrèrent dans la chair calleuse de ses paumes. Comprit, sans l'accepter, que ce n'était pas le moment, obéissant à sa coéquipière. D'abord intriguée par la soudaine déconcentration de Zair, Adriel en devina sur-le-champ la raison, posant ses iris étincelants sur Tekris.

– Ne vient pas me dire après ça qu'il n'est pas ton domestique ! railla la brune.

Ne prêtant aucune attention au combattant solitaire, se débattant toujours contre ses liens.

Optant pour une économie relative de son kaïru, Adriel s'élança vers son adversaire.

Très vite, Zair se retrouva débordée, usant de ses armes davantage pour dévier les coups, qu'en porter. Aucun doute, Adriel, en plus d'être une combattante particulièrement douée, se montrait rompue au corps-à-corps. La Radikors se connaissait plutôt douée à cet exercice également, là où Zane dévoilait ses talents dans l'art du kaïru sûrement cela l'empêcha de finir face contre terre dans les dix premières secondes. Néanmoins, abattue par la fatigue de sa dépense d'énergie précédente, les bleus et les coups récoltés pendant l'affrontement dans la glace tirant sur son corps malmené, et ses pensées manquant chaque fois de dériver vers Tekris, Zair voyait ses mouvements bien plus lents qu'ils ne l'étaient en temps normal, lourds là où elle mobilisait toute son adresse, Adriel profitant de ses avantages pour la repousser, toujours plus loin, avec toujours plus de force. Par chance, Zair, malgré tout, harcelait sa rivale, frappant avec l'énergie de celle n'ayant plus rien à craindre, l'empêchant de recourir à sa brume en ne lui laissant aucune ouverture. Cela faisait bien des années qu'elle n'avait eu à recourir autant à l'art martial se dissimulant derrière la pratique du kaïru, alors qu'Adriel ne passait sa vie qu'à cela. L'attaquer physiquement était peut-être l'erreur qui la conduirait à sa perte, réalisa-t-elle, furieuse de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Manquant commettre l'erreur de baisser sa garde, la Radikors se retrouva acculée contre le mur, feinta vers le ventre, visa le poignet. D'un geste souple, Adriel esquiva, tendant sa paume devant elle. Sans que Zair ne puisse réagir, un filament de brume en jaillit, agrippant son poignet dans un claquement sec. Le contact du pouvoir de la brune, si glacial qu'il lui en brûla la peau, faillit lui arracher un cri d'angoisse. Refusant de lui offrir ce plaisir, Zair serra les dents, luttant contre la sensation de tourments exsudant du kaïru de Thiers. Pas la sienne, ni même celle d'Adriel. Et pourtant, la douleur était si grande, si intense, que le souffle lui manqua, une fraction de seconde, tant il paraissait ancré à la brume. Sans que sa vis-à-vis ne s'en soucie.

Voyant enfin une possibilité de porter un coup, elle tira sèchement Adriel vers elle, tournant son poignard dans sa main, lame vers le bas, plongeant l'éclat luisant de l'acier vers le bras de sa rivale. Cette dernière, renonçant à son empoignade, se dégagea promptement, ne récoltant qu'une estafilade sur le bras là où Zair aurait bien voulu lui sectionner les tendons. Rassembla sa brume autour d'elle, si promptement que la Radikors manqua ne pas deviner sa prochaine offensive. Adriel effectua un large mouvement, parallèle au sol, du bras, son pouvoir suivant la trajectoire qu'elle lui imposait. Zair se baissa, laissant la gerbe effleurer le sommet de son crâne, se ramassa, sautant sur le côté avant que les retombées vaporeuses ne l'enferment dans un rêve duquel elle ne pourrait s'échapper, comme Adriel en possédait la fâcheuse manie.

Enfin, elle voulait bien admettre que la brune détenait une endurance hors du commun, mais aucune trace de fatigue ne venait tirailler les formes parfaitement équilibrées du visage de la brune. Comme si dépenser autant d'énergie kaïru, à la fois intérieure et extérieur, n'avait aucune incidence, aucune répercussion sur son corps. En supposant que sa Compétence lui offre une résistance accrue, Adriel devrait au minimum commencer à s'épuiser, étant donné qu'elle ne cessait de lancer des assauts depuis son arrivée à la forteresse. Évitant de peu une « explosion de photons », manière d'illustrer fort brutalement ses déductions, Zair s'efforça de détailler l'adolescente lui faisant face, cherchant désespérément un détail, une particularité lui permettant de comprendre comment la couper de la source l'alimentant en permanence. Car, enfin, elle ne pouvait pas combattre éternellement ! Même ceux capables d'user une grande quantité de la Source gardaient leurs limites ! Il faudrait au minimum une demi-douzaine de combattants pour parvenir à ce résultat !

Jouant le tout pour le tout, la seule fille des Radikors attendit qu'Adriel soit occupée à la bombarder de nouveau, se laissant un minium exposée. Se séparant de l'une de ses armes, Zair visa le sternum. Un lancer parfait, effectuant une courbe gracieusement létale vers sa cible. Qui aurait pu parfaitement mettre fin à un duel épuisant et inégal en un coup porté.

Adriel n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour se mettre hors de la trajectoire. Fermant à demi les paupières, la brune inspira profondément, ramenant les bras le long de son corps. L'air s'épaissit considérablement au sein de la chambre, devenant presque irrespirable. Ekayon, étroitement surveillé par les marionnettes d'Adriel leva le nez vers les deux adolescentes, la stupeur figeant ses traits en un masque d'incompréhension.

Dans un sens, Zair aurait tout autant adoré partager son ignorance.

Son poignard traversa le corps de la brune, désormais devenu aussi intangible que la brume qu'elle maîtrisait, allant se ficher dans l'un des montants de la porte coulissante. Une fraction de seconde encore, Adriel resta telle qu'en elle-même, une femme hautaine et dangereuse, quoique ses vêtements virèrent promptement au grisâtre zébré par instant d'un éclat à la couleur indescriptible. Un sourire mauvais s'étala sur ses lèvres, affreusement moqueur. Juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, engloutie dans un tourbillon évanescent se répandant tout autour de la Radikors, tornade plongeant vers le sol tandis qu'elle possédait lentement, mais sans pouvoir être stoppée, l'espace environnant. Immédiatement, les cris imperceptibles, la sensation de distorsion et d'épuisement l'accompagna, provoquant un puissant vertige chez l'adolescente, alors que l'adrénaline restait seule encore assez forte pour la porter et maintenir ses muscles en place.

Zair vit Tekris se retourner brusquement, portant une main à son front comme pour s'assurer de sa bonne santé mentale. Le souvenir de sa possession restait encore vif chez le colosse, et rien ne pouvait plus l'inquiéter que de voir Adriel prendre sa forme de brume juste sous son nez. Son regard se verrouilla dans celui de sa coéquipière, prise au centre de cet amalgame mi-naturel, mi-artificiel. De nouveau, elle refusa qu'il vienne à elle, certaine que la brune, désormais brume, n'attendait que cette occasion pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. L'impuissance se disputa à la protestation sur le visage du colosse, cette fois à deux doigts de passer outre son ordre muet. Détournant la tête, il quêta, à la grande surprise de Zair, un soutien muet auprès du solitaire. Opinant du chef avec compassion, Ekayon approuva son inquiétude, sûrement plus lucide que les deux Radikors sur les sentiments liant leurs cœurs, songea ironiquement Zair. Pour autant, quoi que Tekris ait pu voir dans les prunelles marrons du jeune homme, il renonça finalement à intervenir, reportant sa rage d'impuissance sur la marionnette venue se poster auprès de lui, lui coupant toute retraite potentielle en dépit de l'inattention de sa maîtresse.

Reculant doucement, évitant soigneusement de rentrer en contact avec la brume l'encerclant gagnant peu à peu du terrain, l'adolescente resserra sa prise sur son poignard, s'efforçant de maîtriser les tambourinements assourdissants de son organe vital contre ses tempes. Déglutissant difficilement, elle jeta un rapide regard en direction d'Ekayon, vérifiant sa progression avec ses liens. De ce qu'elle distinguait, ses poignets restaient entravés, à son grand dam. Néanmoins, à force d'efforts, le solitaire amenait lentement (trop, à son goût) du jeu entre les liens de plasma, lorgnant quand personne ne se souciait de lui la marionnette détenant son X-Reader. L'attaque d'Adriel, après tant de temps passé à la distraire, commençait enfin à céder, comprit Zair, mordant l'intérieur de sa joue pour retenir son sourire. Tout comme les geôliers d'Ekayon, laissés à l'abandon par leurs maîtresses, se relâchaient progressivement, leur vigilance moins efficace à présent que la brune déployait toute son énergie dans une autre tâche. Encore quelques instants à tenir seulement debout, et le solitaire pourrait peut-être…

Zair fronça les sourcils, l'étrangeté de ce détail la frappant. Les marionnettes, soudainement moins efficaces car délaissées par leur maîtresse ? Zane leur avait pourtant assuré qu'en Islande, au sein des souterrains censément secrets de leur équipe, les créatures plus vraiment humaines s'étaient empressées de les attaquer violemment, en dépit de l'absence totale d'Adriel. S'agissait-il d'une question de concentration, alors ?

Se mouvant tranquillement, les courbes fantasmagoriques du voile grisâtre l'entourant touchaient à présent la pointe de ses bottes. Aucune issue ne lui apparaissait, un brusque engourdissement englobant ses muscles dans un cocon impensable, la jeune femme luttant pour garder le contrôle de sa conscience, bien qu'elle ignorât ce que cela pouvait bien réellement signifier. Les gémissements inconnus s'immiscèrent plus profondément encore dans ses pensées, si proches désormais qu'ils lui paraissaient murmurer à son oreille, les corps qu'elle imaginait décharnés se pressant les uns contre les autres en quête d'un peu d'attention. De la même manière, réalisa-t-elle, qu'Adriel l'avait entraînée dans son rêve de brume, la première fois que la forteresse s'était trouvée attaquée par la brune. Elle tentait de l'endormir, autant métaphoriquement, que physiquement. Par les Six, quelle énergie pouvait-elle bien manier, pour détenir encore assez de pouvoir, et forcer un être réfractaire à plonger dans ses fabrications oniriques ?

Les iris vert pâle s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'une toute autre réalité s'imposait à son esprit.

Ce n'était pas les capacités d'Adriel qui lui conféraient une si grande endurance. Ou du moins, pas directement. Repoussant l'assoupissement, elle marcha sur sa droite, tentant d'éviter la brume remontant déjà le long de ses mollets. Délaissant de se tourner vers Tekris, incertaine de pouvoir assumer l'inquiétude qu'elle lirait sur ses traits (dont elle serait responsable… ), elle observa les marionnettes, leurs dos voûté, leurs postures presque amorphes, à peine conscientes du solitaire qui, glissant les liens de plasma le long de ses poignets, se trouvait à peu de choses de se libérer.

Soudain, elle comprit. La brune se servait de son contrôle total de ses marionnettes, pour puiser dans l'énergie même de ses créatures, alimentant ses pouvoirs sans ressentir de fatigue. Ce qui signifiait, réalisa-t-elle, que la plupart de ces malheureux entièrement soumis à la volonté de la brune possédaient soit l'étincelle du kaïru, soient étaient des combattants en devenir.

La nausée s'ajouta à l'horreur de cette révélation. Pourtant, venant d'une Daminienne, cela n'aurait pas du tant la choquer ! Dans cet assujettissement pire encore qu'elle ne l'imaginait, survenait un seul point possiblement à leur avantage : si l'adolescente ne se trompait guère, la Compétence d'Adriel se trouvait à l'origine d'un tel phénomène, et finirait par atteindre ses limites une fois ses marionnettes utiles vidées de leurs forces profondes. Et de là, le retour de manivelle laisserait sans aucun doute la brune dépourvue de la moindre défense, l'énergie dépensée sans compter la rattrapant sans pitié aucune.

L'adolescente scruta attentivement la masse informe, concentrée exclusivement dans l'espace restreint autour d'elle, les volutes devenues étrangement lourds tournoyant vivement à mesure qu'elle les brassait de son pas méfiant. Pour le moment, repérer l'endroit où se cachait cette dernière était sa priorité. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle ne subissait plus d'offensives. Adriel ne pouvait que préparer quelque chose.

Un imperceptible remous modifia l'atmosphère, juste derrière elle, la rendant plus compacte, plus « réelle ». Pivotant brusquement, Zair fouetta l'air de son poignard, là où elle estimait se trouver le flanc de la brune. L'acier ne fouetta que le vide. Laissant, durant sa rotation, le flanc de sa propriétaire exposé.

Ce fut exactement ici qu'Adriel, dans une gerbe tourbillonnante, frappa, son corps parfaitement habituel n'était une légère fluctuation. À l'exception de sa main, deux fois plus allongée qu'à l'accoutumée, munie de griffes aussi grandes que l'avant-bras de la Radikors. Le sang jaillit, un dépôt grisâtre se déposant sur les quatre longues traces de coups diagonales apposées dans sa chair.

Quelque part dans la pièce, l'adolescente entendit Tekris crier d'une angoisse si pure, qu'elle en aurait presque eu de la peine pour lui. Si la personne qu'il implorait ainsi n'avait pas été elle-même, bien sûr.

Sa gorge se nouant, de colère d'être ainsi prise au piège, comme une débutante, et de peur de voir cette blessure se transformer en un portail laissant libre champ à la brune pour la transformer en une de ses marionnettes, Zair dut mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'écrouler sur-le-champ. Sa main libre se porta à son flanc, l'autre fusant vers le visage de l'insupportable combattante. En vain. Le membre démesuré d'Adriel intercepta son geste, tordant sans vergogne son poignet jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche sa dernière arme.

Foudroyant sa rivale d'un regard lui promettant mille tourments si elle s'en sortait, Zair visa le genou, son pied fusant. Avant d'avoir pu effectuer la moitié de son mouvement, Adriel renforça encore la prise sur son poignet, les griffes colossales saisissant son avant-bras, propageant les hurlements muets à peine perceptibles dans un souffle d'immondices, la chair de poule courant le long de l'échine de l'adolescente.

– Collision démente, susurra Adriel, plaquant sa paume contre le torse de son adversaire.

Étrangement, Zair sut immédiatement ce qui allait suivre. Plus violente qu'un uppercut s'enfonçant dans sa poitrine, l'attaque rouge, frappée à bout portant, la souffla comme une flamme de bougie que l'on presse entre ses doigts mouillés. Son dos ne se trouvant qu'à quelques centimètres du mur de pierre de la forteresse, aucun vol plané ne vint disperser en partie l'onde de choc dans les airs, lui laissant une chance de retomber sur ses pieds, bondir, reprendre le combat. Il n'y eut que le murmure d'Adriel, la sensation que son corps se trouvait broyé par la poigne impitoyable d'un géant issu des contes racontés aux enfants. Puis le heurt de sa mince silhouette contre la roche tout juste reconstruite, l'impression de sentir ses os craquer un à un, la douleur glissant sous sa peau, sous les barrières de son esprit avec une telle violence, que l'espace d'un instant elle en oublia tout. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle épinglée contre le mur, au fait ? Ce qu'elle faisait un instant auparavant, l'offensive d'Adriel, la raison de sa brève rébellion, tout disparut dans un unique éclat de souffrance, complètement sonnée. Ses poumons oublièrent même comment ils devaient s'y prendre pour respirer, la laissant étouffer péniblement.

Dans un gémissement sourd, Zair glissa au sol, fermant les paupières, adossée contre les restes des plaques de fer peintes en violet, qu'elle avait mis près d'une semaine avant de terminer tant les travaux manuels l'horripilaient. Dans un reste d'orgueil, elle tenta de s'appuyer contre les parois du trou béant qu'avait créé son corps s'écrasant douloureusement. Sa main glissa sur une traînée sanglante, suivant le parcours qui fut le sien avant de s'affaler, réduite pour de bon à l'impuissance. Et Zane qui ne revenait pas, murmura sa conscience terriblement embrumée, comme une litanie flottant à la lisière de son esprit.

Remarquant son manège, Adriel haussa un sourcil, souriante. Ravie qu'elle était de sa traîtrise, l'enfoirée !

– Charmante opiniâtreté, commenta-t-elle, s'agenouillant devant sa victime à peine capable de garder les yeux ouverts. Certes inutile, mais néanmoins charmante. En dépit de ta pitoyable prestation, j'ai grandement apprécié te combattre. Les victoires trop faciles m'insupportent, mais une leçon est souvent nécessaire.

De la sueur perlait sur le front de l'adolescente, collant ses mèches désordonnées à son front et à ses tempes, renforçant davantage l'impression de beauté sauvage s'échappant de sa démarche souple. Sa respiration heurtée frappa son visage, forçant une petite grimace d'agacement sur les traits de la Radikors. Quelques secondes avant, ce signe que la brune commençait enfin à ressentir la fatigue de ses dépenses d'énergie incessantes l'aurait galvanisé, voir lui redonnerait un coup de fouet assez puissant pour lui permettre de prendre l'avantage, juste un peu. Afin de lutter pour gagner encore un peu de temps.

L'amertume de cette constatation, une poignée d'instants trop tard, lui aurait bien donné envie de pleurer de rage, si elle ne tenait pas tant à conserver un minimum de dignité dans la défaite.

Elle tenta de bouger, vérifier si au moins Ekayon était parvenu à se défaire de ses liens. La douleur qui déchira son flanc la dissuada de continuer sur cette voie. Laissant ballotter sa nuque, elle observa un instant l'auréole sur son sweat, imbibée d'un liquide humide, désagréable. Quelques points de sutures, songea-t-elle distraitement, et rien n'y paraîtra plus. En attendant, la sensation était répugnante.

– Ceci réglé, nous pouvons reprendre notre discussion. Puisque ta maîtresse ne peut plus désobéir sciemment, c'est donc toi qui va me conduire à vos cuves de kaïru. Visiblement, tu es parfaitement en état de marcher ! Déclara Adriel, abandonnant sa victime sans un regard pour se tourner vers Tekris.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas l'esclave de Zair, marmonna le colosse, la bouche encore un peu pâteuse bien que la colère l'empêcha de mimer quelconque autre effet. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu vas t'en sortir, pas vrai ?

Zair mit un instant avant de saisir que l'adolescent s'adressait à elle, peinant à organiser correctement ses pensées. Elle voulut lui adresser un vague signe, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'en sortirait, ne parvenant qu'à bouger la main d'une manière aussi incompréhensible pour lui que pour elle.

Retrouvant enfin l'usage correct de ses poumons, l'adolescente toussa vigoureusement, rassemblant assez d'énergie pour mettre la main devant sa bouche. Bêtement soulagée de n'apercevoir aucune trace de sang sur sa peau. Juste une blessure superficielle. Peut-être profonde, mais n'atteignant guère plus que ses chairs.

Rassemblant ses forces péniblement, Zair réussit à esquisser un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, allant jusqu'à tourner la tête vers son coéquipier. Toussotant une dernière fois afin d'éclaircir sa voix, elle déclara :

– Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, tout baigne. Ça ne se voit pas ?

– Pas vraiment. Disons que tu as plutôt la tronche d'une déterrée. Vivante, mais pas très fraîche.

– Tu sais parler aux filles, rit-elle, son éclat s'achevant dans une quinte de toux malvenue.

Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, le colosse hésita à s'approcher, immédiatement dissuadé par les marionnettes d'Adriel. Et par leur maîtresse en question, s'avançant, menaçante, ses mains se plaçant pour une seconde « leçon » si jamais Tekris l'outrageait encore une fois.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Ekayon.

D'une dernière poussée franche, le solitaire libéra ses mains, se libérant de la poigne affaiblie de ses geôliers d'une torsion risquée du buste. Se plaquant son corps contre le sol, il prit appui contre le rebord du fauteuil de cuir marron, aussi hideux que confortable, se propulsant dans le couloir adjacent après avoir frôlé l'un des battants de la porte. Debout avant la fin de sa glissade, il se baissa pour éviter le poing de la femme maigrichonne l'interceptant, se déplaça souplement sur sa gauche. Tendant la main, ses doigts se refermèrent autour de la pochette de son X-Reader, pendant à la ceinture en tissu fin aux couleurs passées, heurtant de son épaule le dos de la marionnettes.

– Typhon ! invoqua-t-il avec force.

La tempête balaya les autres gardiens dans le tunnel, lui libérant l'espace pour retourner, feignant un saut en hauteur qui se termina à mi-chemin en roulade agile, dans la pièce quittée juste avant.

Dire que Zair était surprise relevait du doux euphémisme. À présent que le monastèrien détenait sa porte de secours, presque rien ne l'empêchant plus de prendre la poudre d'escampette, personne ne l'obligeait à revenir prêter main-forte à ses ennemis, momentanément alliés. Seule une cascade de coups et une incertitude totale quant à l'issue de son attaque l'attendait.

Et pourtant, contre toute logique, et différemment de ce qu'imaginaient les deux Radikors, cet incompréhensible solitaire prenait tous les risques pour… pour quoi au juste ? Les libérer ? Les aider ? Au fond, pourquoi s'embêterait-il tant, alors qu'il lui suffisait de rejoindre le Redakaï et d'expliquer la situation ?

Jouant son va-tout, Ekayon enchaîna avec une « rafale de l'oubli », l'une de ses plus puissantes attaques. Et l'une des plus gourmandes. Hélas, avant que l'attaque ne puisse atteindre sa cible, Adriel se changea de nouveau en brume, se déplaçant à une vitesse fulgurante.

Reprenant consistance à l'écart, sa riposte ne se fit pas attendre.

– Déluge de foudre ! déclara-t-elle, seul un vague agacement témoignant de son ressenti.

Pris au centre du déferlement, le solitaire ne dut son salut qu'à une célérité acquise au fil des années d'entraînement, lui évitant le plus gros de l'offensive. Sans lui permettre de s'en sortir indemne pour autant.

Un éclair frappa le sol juste devant lui, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, puis un deuxième, le contraignait à suivre une trajectoire spécifiquement prévue par la brune.

Délaissant sa Compétence, Adriel se coula souplement vers le solitaire. Frappa du plat de la main sur son poignet, soupira de n'avoir pas pu atteindre celui détenant son X-Reader. Elle enchaîna en lui fichant son talon dans l'estomac, avant de sauter, son genou frappant son plexus solaire alors qu'elle le suivait dans sa chute.

Grognant de douleur, Ekayon tenta de se relever, ignorant son souffle coupé et son bras douloureux. Le poids d'Adriel, tranquillement installé sur sa poitrine, l'en empêcha.

– Déjà ? s'étonna-t-elle faussement, se redressant pour mettre un pied sur son sternum. Tu m'avais habitué à mieux. Plus de résistance de ta part, par exemple. À croire qu'une fois vos précieux X-Readers envolés, vous ne…

Un hurlement guttural, bien trop rauque pour appartenir à un être humain, la coupa, poussant les quatre combattants à redresser la tête, Ekayon autant que possible dans sa position. Un cri que la brune connaissait que trop bien, son visage auparavant marqué par la satisfaction s'effondrant en un masque d'inquiétude sincère. Confiant le solitaire à la garde d'une de ses marionnettes, elle abandonna sa proie, courant vers la fenêtre la plus proche d'une démarche saccadée, ouvrit promptement le battant.

Juste à temps pour voir son arsank battre désespérément de ses ailes démesurées, rétablissant un semblant d'équilibre bien précaire alors que le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse vertigineuse de son corps puissant, la pointe d'une lance écarlate dépassant de l'articulation reliant son aile à son épaule.

– Evdam ! s'exclama à son tour Adriel, se penchant dangereusement par-dessus la balustrade, suivant anxieusement la chute de son animal adoré vers la glace.

La vision de la créature volante, réduite à l'impuissance au point de ne pouvoir que lutter contre son membre devenue inutile, transpercé par une lance surgie de nulle part stupéfia les Radikors, figeant leurs corps sur place. Frissonnant, Zair fixa avec appréhension le couloir menant à sa chambre, l'anxiété l'envahissant à mesure qu'elle réunissait ses forces pour se redresser – quitte à finir battue à cause d'une erreur de débutante, au moins ses jambes pouvaient-elles cesser de vaciller aussi pathétiquement.

Faisant fi de sa propre faiblesse momentanée, Tekris se précipita vers elle, avalant les mètres les séparant encore en une fraction de seconde. Usant de mille précautions, le colosse glissa son large bras autour du buste de sa coéquipière, prenant sa main dans la sienne tandis qu'il l'attirait dans une étreinte douce, mais ferme. Prenant garde à ne pas appuyer sur sa blessure, il jeta un regard intrigué en direction de la fenêtre, Zair posant la tête sur son épaule, savourant la sensation de protection que dégageait l'adolescent, même dans pareil moment. En fermant un instant les yeux, elle pourrait imaginer se trouver ailleurs, loin de toute cette agitation, uniquement préoccupée par la chaleur de sa paume enserrant la sienne. Elle n'adhérait certes pas au romantisme, soupirant d'exaspération chaque fois qu'une midinette se précipitait dans les bras de son dulciné, néanmoins un peu de repos ne ferait, au final, aucun mal à leur duo, quitte à envoyer Zane ailleurs…

Mais déjà Adriel reportait son attention sur eux, traits tordus en une expression de fureur, les pupilles humides d'une rage que son masque habituel, disparut de ses priorités, ne dissimulait plus. Sa longue chevelure accompagna le mouvement de sa nuque, fouettant l'air comme la queue d'un chat enragé.

– Lequel d'entre vous ? siffla-t-elle, luttant pour ne pas élever la voix (mais bientôt abandonna-t-elle toute retenue, hurlant alors que ses mains reprenaient une teinte grisâtre) Répondez-moi, maintenant ! Lequel d'entre vous est à l'origine d'une telle cruauté ?! Qui a osé s'en prendre à mon Evdam !?

– Franchement, tu crois que nous avons assez d'énergie pour nous en prendre à ton animal ? soupira lourdement Ekayon, son ton ennuyé contrastant avec l'incrédulité teintant ses traits.

En un battement de cil, Adriel se retrouva près du combattant monastèrien, personne n'ayant pu la suivre visuellement. Si Zair ne connaissait pas autant la jeune femme, sûrement aurait-elle cru que la brune se trouvait désormais dotée du pouvoir de la téléportation. Sa propre marionnette esquissant un bref mouvement de recul en dépit de son absence de libre-arbitre, elle toisa le solitaire étendu à ses pieds, refusant de détourner les yeux bien que cela lui fasse tordre affreusement le cou pour parvenir à regarder la brune.

– C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?! Comment as-tu pu t'en prendre à une créature si douce, si affectueuse ?!

– Marrant, ricana pour lui-même le combattant solitaire, je pense la même chose de Zane, pourtant je n'ai aucun mal à lui balancer mes attaques kaïru à la figure !

– Zane, doux et affectueux ? s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Zair et Tekris.

Définitivement, les chocs reçus par le monastèrien se révélaient bien plus grave qu'ils ne l'imaginaient !

– Absolument, un véritable exemple de tendresse et d'amabilité incarnée. Je vous jure, parfois, ça fait peur.

– Hum, pour être franc, c'est plutôt toi qui m'inquiètes, avoua Tekris, sceptique quant à sa santé mentale.

Poussant un hurlement de rage, furieuse d'entendre son précieux arsank ainsi relégué en arrière-plan, Adriel frappa du poing l'épaisse vitre, témoin de la déchéance brutale de son animal.

– Vous trouvez ça amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez bien envie de rigoler ? Je vais vous jeter par la fenêtre, vous verrez bien si l'envie de rire restera après une chute de quelques centaines de mètres !

– Houlà, merci de ta proposition, mais je préférerais éviter, ça doit faire sacrément mal, déclara Ekayon le plus sérieusement du monde. Tu ne trouves pas, Zair ? Niveau choc, tu me parais être une véritable experte !

– Heu, eh bien, je suppose, oui, balbutia l'intéressée, ne sachant plus s'il jouait la comédie, ou s'il s'agissait de son état naturel – c'était à se demander pourquoi Zane ne n'avait pas encore écorché vif.

Le résultat de sa collision prématurée avec le mur de sa chambre, il n'y avait que cette explication…

Une soudaine explosion résonna dans le couloir adjacent, à quelques mètres seulement du petit groupe. Les parois de la forteresse tremblèrent brièvement, une forte odeur de chair brûlée flottant dans l'air vicié des combats et de la brume d'Adriel. Déséquilibrée, Zair tendit la main derrière elle, rencontra le bois miraculeusement intacte de son bureau, s'appuya sur son plan de travail. Tekris continuait à la maintenir par la taille, suivant machinalement son geste, sans que l'adolescente ne sache plus qui soutenait qui.

Pivotant sur ses appuis, Adriel se tourna face à la porte, seul moyen d'entrer dans la chambre à coucher, sa main luisant d'une aura d'un gris malsain en prévision d'une future offensive.

L'une des marionnettes de la brune, censée monter la garde légèrement en amont de la pièce qui, décidément, commençait à devenir bien trop petite, se précipita vers les battants coulissants, maintenus ouverts sur l'ordre de sa maîtresse. Ou plutôt, vola vers eux à une vitesse bien trop véloce pour être honnête, traversa la pièce sous le regard intrigué d'Adriel, la frôla de quelques centimètres, avant de heurter de plein fouet la créature maintenant auparavant fermement Ekayon au sol. De manière un chouïa trop précise, jugea Zair, suivant avec étonnement le roulé-boulé que firent les marionnettes, terminant leur course en s'encastrant dans l'un des montants de son lit. Échangeant un regard avec Tekris, elle lut dans les traits figés de son visage la même incompréhension qu'elle ressentait. Resserrant sa prise sur la main du colosse, dans l'appréhension de voir surgir un nouvel ennemi dont ils n'avaient nul besoin, la tension habitant le moindre de ses muscles reflua légèrement, quand il lui répondit silencieusement par une pression égale.

– Rappelle-moi, Ekayon, tu parlais de douceur et d'affection ? susurra une voix, rauque, reconnaissable entre mille.

Une voix qui manqua monter les larmes aux yeux de Zair, persuadée de ne plus l'entendre.

Le solitaire, qui s'était réfugié hors de portée de son ancien geôlier dès que son inutilité fut évidente, prit le temps d'éclater de rire entre deux esquives pour échapper aux autres marionnettes bien décidées à le ramener dans leurs filets. S'il fut aussi surpris, ou soulagé, que les deux Radikors, il n'en montra rien à l'exception d'un mince sourire fatigué, et ses mots ne tremblèrent pas quand il répondit à son tour.

– Tu oublies l'amabilité foudroyante. Et la tendresse. C'était un peu brutal. Efficace, mais brutal.

Se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, une marionnette en guise de trophée de guerre traînée derrière lui par le col, Zane dédia à sa Némésis un sourire carnassier, presque mauvais. À travers la poussière soulevée par son entrée fracassante, deux yeux rougeâtres, l'écarlate réfracté par les particules dansant autour de sa cape ondulant doucement, se braquèrent sur Adriel. Aucune colère de la trouver ici ne se refléta dans les orbes de son regard, ni énervement de trouver sa forteresse ravagée par les échanges d'attaques kaïru.

Seulement le désir ardent de la bataille brûlait, consumant le chef des Radikors.

µµµ

– Bonjour, Adriel, ricana Zane, balançant nonchalamment la créature, oubliant instantanément son existence.

Sans que ses lèvres ne bougent, ni n'invoquent la moindre attaque kaïru, deux javelots, bien moins stylisés que la lance ayant transpercé Evdam, apparurent entre ses mains gantées, composés de la nitescence caractéristique de la formidable énergie ondoyant doucement au gré des courants invisibles propre au kaïru. À l'exception du rouge, agressif, remplaçant le bleu pâle doux, de l'énergie classique, ou le violet sombre, menaçant, de la création de Lokar tant convoitée par Adriel. Une teinte inconnue des Redakaï, du moins à la connaissance de Zair. Furtivement, elle observa Ekayon. Sa morgue habituelle se trouvait remplacée par une stupéfaction sincère, passant alternativement des armes, impensables de par sa connaissance théorique du kaïru, à l'écarlate soulignant encore les traits déjà durs du chef des Radikors.

Mieux vaudrait s'assurer qu'il ne parle pas de ce qu'il voyait… et de ce qu'il allait probablement découvrir. Zair ne permettrait jamais que le Conseil mette le nez dans les affaires de son équipe s'il découvrait les véritables capacités de Zane, il déciderait forcément de mettre son frère hors d'état de nuire. Code d'Honneur ou non. Ou d'essayer à toute force de le contrôler, une possibilité plus dramatique encore.

D'un geste souple, effectué presque sans y penser, Zane lança ses javelots. Certaine d'être la cible de cette offensive bien plus physique, Adriel fléchit les genoux, s'apprêtant à esquiver un jet aussi grossier.

Les armes la dépassèrent une nouvelle fois. Frappant dans le dos, sur le flanc, en travers du genou les marionnettes entourant Zair et Tekris, leur maîtresse n'ayant donné aucun ordre contraire. Trois lancers, trois réussites. La seule fille des Radikors ne doutait pas que Zane ne manquerait jamais ses victimes si besoin était, en pleine trajectoire, il dévierait le tracé de quelques centimètres, frappant à coup sûr.

Après tout, il s'agissait de son kaïru intérieur. Le jeune homme pouvait le manipuler à sa guise. Perdant, lentement son libre arbitre, grisé par une puissance que seul une autre part de sa personnalité, plus sombre encore, pouvait maîtriser pleinement, et de manière illimitée. Un marché cruel : se contenter d'une fraction de sa puissance et lutter pour conserver le contrôle de soi. Ou s'abandonner aux forces le tourmentant, et détenir ainsi un pouvoir dont personne, pas même Zair, ne connaissait les limites, mais en devenant tôt ou tard le pion d'une autre force dont elle ne connaissait que le nom donné par Zane. _Ça._

Jusqu'ici, les horreurs perpétrées par sa brutalité chaque fois que son esprit cédait aux injonctions de cette présence honnies s'étaient révélées assez choquantes, ou bridant suffisamment l'irascible extraterrestre d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour le pousser à combattre les murmures interdits grattant, dès que la moindre faiblesse mentale le prenait, contre les parois de son crâne, quémandant l'accès au monde extérieur par le biais de promesses. La puissance contre le libre-arbitre.

Bien moins affectée par les blessures de ses joujoux que celles endurées par son arsank, Adriel retrouva la froideur seyant tant à son image, n'accordant qu'une attention distraite aux corps se débattant encore contre les pointes de kaïru les clouant au sol. Dans quelques instants, l'énergie disparaîtrait mais ce n'était pas pour autant certains que la moitié d'entre elles ne se relèvent, handicapées par leurs plaies béantes.

– Toi, souffla la brune, ne pouvant masquer l'espace d'une fraction de seconde sa surprise de le trouver ici, le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. Teos et Saïn étaient censés t'empêcher de nuire, une bonne fois pour toutes.

– Oui, ils m'en ont touché deux mots, répondit l'irascible extraterrestre, époussetant négligemment son épaule, abandonnant rapidement en remarquant que l'ensemble de ses vêtements se trouvait dans la nécessité de recevoir un sacré coup de nettoyage. Ils ne sont pas très doués, pour des assassins.

Soudainement pensif, il inclina la tête sur le côté, ses pupilles, seules à avoir conservé leur couleur ébène, tournant sensiblement vers sa gauche. Comme s'il écoutait les élucubrations de quelqu'un, réalisa Zair, la joie de le découvrir arrivé sur les lieux du combat se muant peu à peu en une inquiétude sourde.

Comme si quelqu'un se tenait juste derrière son épaule.

_Oh, Zane, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!_ murmura intérieurement Zair, ne pouvant se détacher de l'éclat sanglant de son regard. Ramenant, avec lui, tant de souvenirs douloureux, de souffrances enfouies mais néanmoins pesantes de présence. Qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais se remémorer.

Pouvant désormais librement accéder aux deux Radikors, Ekayon trottina vers eux, scrutant tout aussi attentivement le face-à-face entre le chef de l'équipe, et le bras droit de Teos. Vérifiant brièvement visuellement la blessure de Zair, il ramassa l'un des poignards de l'adolescente gisant toujours au sol, récupéra un morceau de tissu quelconque que personne, trop secoués par les multiples retournements de situation, ne parvint de toute façon à identifier. Découpant un carré dont la droiture laissait franchement à désirer, le solitaire le plia plusieurs fois, l'appliquant ensuite contre son flanc blessé, ayant la bonne grâce de n'émettre aucun commentaire sur le bras de Tekris, toujours passé autour de sa taille.

– J'ai du rater une étape, mais Zane est capable de générer des armes, en plus de boucliers ? chuchota-t-il, craignant de troubler excessivement ce moment de flottement, irréel. Je croyais que c'était impossible.

– Parce que Zane peut créer des boucliers ? s'étonna Tekris, sans pour autant le regarder.

Zair leva les yeux au ciel, tentant de foudroyer le solitaire du regard sans parvenir à davantage qu'un regard ennuyé. Au moins, le bougre eut le bon sens de paraître gêné, murmurant un « oups ? » qui, exceptionnellement, ne paraissait pas moqueur. Apaisante, elle posa la main sur le sternum de Tekris.

– C'est une histoire un peu compliquée, lui expliqua-t-elle doucement. Mais son kaïru intérieur peut produire cela, oui. Autant pour l'un, que pour l'autre. Même si cela ne doit pas sortir des murs de la forteresse, ajouta-t-elle spécifiquement à l'attention du solitaire.

– Autant pour le Code d'Honneur, plaisanta celui-ci, levant les bras devant lui en signe de compréhension.

Tekris hocha la tête, sans poser davantage de questions. Si Zair le remercia intérieurement de cette attention, elle ne doutait pas qu'il userait allègrement de sa promesse de tout lui expliquer pour comprendre un peu mieux une situation qui lui échappait complètement. Pour le moment, l'adolescente se contenta de déposer son front contre son épaule, suivant, elle aussi, le mouvement des garçons pour se concentrer sur son frère.

Cessant lentement de sourire, Zane se détourna de la présence invisible, se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour toiser Adriel. Sentant que le vent venait de tourner, et pas forcément à son avantage, cette dernière se campait devant lui, légèrement tournée de côté, jambes fléchies sans être en garde, mais prêtes à réagir au quart de tour si jamais une telle éventualité se présentait. Pourtant, elle ne paraissait pas particulièrement inquiète, la rage brûlant clairement au fond de ses entrailles l'empêchant d'éprouver autre chose qu'une puissante haine envers l'adolescent lui faisant face. Femme sûre de ses capacités, elle ne manquait pas les multiples accrocs parsemant les vêtements, l'évidence d'un combat mené et remporté de peu, la raideur inhabituelle des muscles du garçon. Elle se méfiait, par principe, par instinct, mais sans réelle conviction.

Ce fut sûrement cette prudence naturelle qui lui permit de réagir à temps.

Sans aucune autre forme d'avertissement, Zane frappa de la paume le parquet uniforme, une crevasse de plusieurs mètres de profondeur se creusant sous son impulsion. Droit vers la brune.

– Désolée pour ta chambre, commenta platement Ekayon envers Zair.

– Et après, les garçons vont s'étonner que je leur interdise de rentrer, soupira-t-elle.

Rapide, Adriel sauta en l'air en une pirouette parfaitement maîtrisée, effleura le à peine le sol avant de bondir de nouveau, de sa main jaillissant une « explosion de photons dévastatrice ».

Se relevant, Zane joignit un instant les mains, les écartant tout aussi promptement, un bouclier rougeoyant contrant l'offensive, la laissant s'écraser sur sa surface en une gerbe d'étincelles aveuglantes. Une protection que le solitaire connaissait déjà, conclut Zair en le voyant hocher sentencieusement la tête.

Une « collision démente » s'écrasa à son tour sur sa paroi, tentant une diversion tandis que la brume maudite se faufilait derrière le chef des Radikors. Brusquement, Adriel disparut, sa Compétence se distordant, s'élargissant monstrueusement, des formes absolument ignobles de déformation apparaissant et disparaissant si rapidement que Zair se demanda si elle ne les avait pas rêvées. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se poser la question, au lieu d'un amas informe inqualifiable se tenait une créature fantasmagorique de volutes et de , le gris de ses yeux occulté par la masse quadrupède gigantesque auquel il appartenait, recouvert d'une cuirasse composée de larges plaques mouvantes. Dans un hurlement bestial, la chose chargea à l'assaut de Zane, visant son dos laissé à découvert dans un assaut physique. Peut-être l'adolescent aurait prit trop de temps pour réagir, mettant définitivement fin aux espoirs des Radikors de bouter hors de la forteresse la détestable brune. Longtemps, Zair se posera la question, sans trouver de réponse satisfaisante.

Abandonnant son rôle de simple spectateur, poussé par un regain de bons sentiments ou par un réel désir d'aider, Ekayon dégaina son X-Reader, toute trace de plaisanterie ou de sarcasmes l'ayant déserté.

– Énergie déferlante ! invoqua-t-il, des éclairs d'un bleu coruscant fusant de ses poignes.

L'attaque atteignit la créature créée par Adriel, la déséquilibrant brièvement, à peine le temps d'une expiration. Avant de reprendre sa course sans plus se soucier de l'impromptu gêneur.

Ce fut suffisant pour Zane. D'une torsion du buste, il déplaça son bouclier du côté opposé. Le choc de la brume désormais matérielle secoua la roche, une pluie de gravats tombant dans la pièce déjà ravagée, poussant les adolescents à se protéger de leurs bras. Mais si la protection en fut ébranlée également, une faille apparaissant sur son flanc droit, seul ce signe indiqua un quelconque résultat.

– J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de tester l'efficacité de ses boucliers, souffla Ekayon, une étrange inquiétude prenant place dans sa voix alors qu'il détaillait visuellement Zane. Mais le résultat est impressionnant.

– Il se sert de sa peur et de ses angoisses pour s'en faire une cuirasse, répondit Zair d'un ton las, attristé, sans qu'elle ne sache de qui elle parlait exactement, et de sa rage, de sa colère pour attaquer.

Éclatant d'un rire dément, Zane fit disparaître brusquement son bouclier, surprenant son adversaire. Sans un regard en arrière, son poignet effectua un bref mouvement circulaire, une lance prenant place dans sa paume, pointe tendue en diagonale vers le haut. La marionnette d'Adriel qui tentait de le prendre à revers s'empala du bas-ventre aux premières vertèbres, dans un craquement sinistre. L'écarlate de son regard se changea en haine pure, une frappe de kaïru ressemblant étrangement à une « dégénération » repoussant la brume sur plusieurs mètres, laissant une traînée d'ébène derrière elle.

Abandonnant la lance, le chef des Radikors la changea en une sorte de longue chaîne, l'un de ses bords aussi tranchant que la lame la plus aiguisée, se tournant face aux autres marionnettes d'Adriel menant une offensive de front, sûrement sur ordre de leur maîtresse. D'un geste théâtral du bras, une demi-douzaine d'illusions de lui-même apparurent, sans que quiconque n'eut pu dire laquelle était le vrai, perturbant les créatures de la brune, se précipitant sur la première arrivant à leur portée.

À ce moment-là, Zair dut se forcer à continuer de regarder. Ce n'était pas à un affrontement que se livrait son frère, perturbé au point de ne plus être vraiment lui-même. Il s'agissait d'une exécution pure et simple, d'un véritable massacre dont il se gorgeait, un large sourire, mauvais et crispé, au visage.

Brutalement coupée de plusieurs de ses réservoirs vivants d'énergie, Adriel s'effondra, incapable de maintenir plus longtemps sa forme de brume. De justesse, elle parvint à se rattraper au rebord de la fenêtre explosée durant une attaque perdue, évitant aux morceaux les plus gros de se ficher dans sa chair.

Haletant, le plaisir de la violence frissonnant le long de ses membres, Zane se retourna lentement vers elle. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, l'écarlate perdit de son éclat, retrouvant presque l'ébène originel. Dans un sifflement rageur, le jeune homme se secoua vigoureusement la tête, entièrement absorbée par la brune.

– Très bien, maintenant, tu vas gentiment te rendre, ricana-t-il. Et me dire tout ce que tu sais sur les plans de Teos, ceux de l'homme que vous servez, tout ! Et ce que j'oublierai également !

– Va te faire voir, rétorqua Adriel, sa superbe à peine entachée par sa chevelure en désordre et le tremblement de ses jambes. Jamais je ne trahirais les miens, et je préfère encore périr que de te parler davantage.

– Vraiment ? Eh bien, puisque tu es si pressé de crever, je vais me faire un plaisir de t'exaucer, gronda Zane, s'avançant d'un pas vers elle.

– Non.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le solitaire. Ignorant les regards interrogateurs de Zair et Tekris, il laissa au colosse le soin de comprimer la plaie de sa compagne, franchissant, empressé, la distance le séparant du chef des Radikors. Visiblement fasciné par l'écarlate de son regard un instant auparavant, le massacre impitoyable auquel il venait de se livrer changeait radicalement sa vision des choses. Aucune peur ne se lisait dans sa posture. Même quand, furieux de se voir ainsi interrompre, Zane retroussa les lèvres sur ses canines, la sauvagerie de ses actes se reflétant dans les orbes autrefois onyx, ne voyant que l'homme.

Voyant là sa seule chance de s'en tirer, Adriel empoigna le rebord de la fenêtre, étonnamment rapide en dépit de sa fatigue. L'enjambant, elle sauta dans le vide alors que les habitants de la forteresse remarquaient seulement sa manœuvre. Pourtant, Zair ne douta pas un seul instant que cela ne signerait nullement la fin de la brune. S'enfuyant, réalisait-elle avec dépit, en emportant le double des documents de Lokar.

Grognant de colère, Zane bondit, une lame grossière sans poignée apparaissant dans sa main.

La poigne ferme d'Ekayon enserra son avant-bras, le tirant sans douceur en arrière. Profitant de l'incrédulité passagère du chef des Radikors, le solitaire, prudent et à raison, plaqua les bras de sa prise contre son corps, collant son dos contre son propre ventre, le maintenant avec toutes les forces lui restant.

– C'est fini, déclara-t-il doucement. La forteresse est libérée, Adriel ne pourra pas revenir à la charge avant un moment, et elle a perdu plusieurs de ses créatures. Le temps du combat est terminé.

Zane écarquilla les yeux, se tortillant furieusement pour se libérer.

Tekris commença à s'écarter de sa coéquipière. Si son chef d'équipe n'était visiblement pas dans son état normal, il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser se faire maîtriser par un monastèrien, alors qu'ils ignoraient les véritables intentions du solitaire.

Raffermissant la pression de sa main sur sa poitrine, Zair lui intima silencieusement de ne rien tenter. Pas maintenant. Dans son état, Zane pouvait parfaitement, ne supportant guère la frustration, répliquer violemment contre les personnes à sa portée. Amies ou ennemies.

– Je ne la laisserais pas partie en vie ! hurla le chef des Radikors, tentant de manier sa lame.

– Et pourtant si, rétorqua fermement le solitaire, grimaçant sous l'effort. Tu ne peux pas tuer toutes les personnes qui entrent dans la forteresse !

– Et pourtant je devrais, comme ça personne ne viendrait plus interférer avec mes plans ! vociféra l'adolescent. Cette femme ne mérite que la mort, et la souffrance ! Elle paiera. Elle doit mourir !

– Pourquoi ? Parce que tu l'as décidé ? Non, Zane, ça ne se passe pas comme ça.

– Je te tuerais aussi, si tu m'en empêches !

– Et tu laissera tes coéquipiers, blessés, se vider de leur sang pendant que tu t'acharneras sur un désir inutile !

Zane se figea, clignant frénétiquement des paupières. Son dilemme intérieur, violent, crispa ses membres, se refléta sur son visage. Profitant de cette ouverture inattendue, Zair se décala légèrement, emmenant Tekris en le tenant vers la main. De manière à se trouver dans le champ de vision de son frère.

Le regard de ce dernier se posa sur le tissu ensanglanté qu'elle tenait encore à la main, reflet de l'auréole tachant ses vêtements. Il déglutit péniblement, gémit en portant ses poings à son front, le solitaire le laissant cette fois libre de ses mouvements.

Avec une infinie douceur, Ekayon glissa sa main sur celle de l'extraterrestre, le forçant à écarter ses doigts de la lame qu'ils maintenaient. Avant qu'il n'ait achevé son geste, l'arme s'envola comme par enchantement.

Zane ferma les paupières, mâchoires serrées à s'en faire mal, luttant contre son désir brûlant de continuer à se battre. Éliminer ses ennemis, les réduire en miettes, tant de choses. Zair le savait pour l'avoir entendu dire toutes ces choses, alors que seul l'écarlate dominait dans son regard.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, furieuse contre elle-même, contre sa faiblesse. Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi faible, aussi épuisée, elle aurait pu tenter de l'aider, utiliser le lien mental qu'ils reconstruisaient lentement pour lui transmettre sa propre stabilité, son calme intérieur. Au lieu de rester bras ballants, à observer son frère lutter contre ses démons intérieurs, aidé par un humain, un simple humain ignorant, chuchoter des paroles inaudibles pour les deux Radikors.

Affectueusement, Tekris pressa sa paume. Sans comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, le colosse devinait que cela obligeait à laisser les questions de côté, se concentrant exclusivement pour soutenir sa compagne.

Comment pouvait-il se montrer si prévenant, alors que des millions d'incompréhensions devaient tarauder son esprit ?!

Enfin, Zane inspira profondément, son souffle tremblant alors qu'il s'appuyait plus que nécessaire sur le solitaire. Lentement, il finit par le repousser, passant une main gauche dans sa chevelure.

Rouvrant ses paupières, Zair constata avec soulagement que l'écarlate avait considérablement reflué, ne laissant qu'un fin anneau cerclant l'onyx des pupilles de son frère. Un long moment, personne ne parla, n'osant bouger par la crainte stupide de précipiter une autre catastrophe.

Finalement, Ekayon brisa le silence, déclarant d'un ton faussement enjoué :

– Sans vouloir paraître pessimiste, je crois bien que Zair va devoir se trouver une autre chambre.


	28. Contes d'une planète lointaine

**Contes d'une planète loitaine**

Soulevant discrètement son sweat rose pâle, traversé de triangles inégaux d'un blanc tirant sur le brun (un changement vestimentaire impératif après son dernier affrontement… et un choix un peu plus personnel quand elle avait vu Tekris sourire en la voyant hésiter à mettre ce vêtement), Zair passa doucement sa main sur l'épais bandage ceignant sa taille, retenant une grimace de douleur (ainsi qu'une imprécation particulièrement véloce) quand une vague pulsation brûlante lui rappela que vérifier toutes les minutes l'existence des griffures zébrant son flanc ne les aideraient pas à disparaître plus rapidement. Comme elle l'avait deviné en vérifiant son état général, juste après la confrontation avec Adriel, les trois plaies se révélaient moins profondes qu'elle ne le craignit de prime abord. Cependant, bouger, et surtout marcher de long en large, restait pénible et douloureux pour l'adolescente, contrainte à la fois par son corps et par Zane de se reposer au maximum, le temps de son complet rétablissement.

Heureusement, le développement du kaïru intérieur permettait aux combattants de guérir plus rapidement que la normale, et Zair se savait suffisamment résistante pour pouvoir reprendre ses activités normales au bout de quelques jours seulement. Mais en attendant, le Dôme seul comprenait son énervement croissant !

Remettant en place le morceau de tissu, satisfaite de ne trouver que quelques faibles auras rougeâtres tranchant avec le blanc immaculé, Zair jetant observa son coéquipier à la dérobée, s'assurant qu'il ne remarquait pas son manège incessant. À quoi bon tout faire pour paraître en aussi grande forme que possible, pour tout gâcher en étant surprise à contrôler toutes les minutes sa blessure ? Elle connaissait désormais assez le colosse pour savoir que ce serait le prétexte idéal pour l'envoyer dans la chambre du garçon, sous une pléthore de couettes dénichées à droite et à gauche, avec interdiction de se lever jusqu'à son retour ! Et vu que rien ne pourrait la convaincre de rester plantée dans une chambre vide, seule, sans activité capable de la distraire, jamais la Radikors n'aurait obéi. Au risque d'agacer son ami, voir de les mettre en désaccord. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait au monde. Pas alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dévoiler la vérité sur ce qu'elle était, sur ses pouvoirs, et tant d'autres sujets délicats. L'angoisse de le voir le repousser, de subir le dégoût s'installant sur son visage, était suffisamment risqué sans qu'elle n'ajoute d'autres éléments la discréditant.

L'espace d'un instant, Zair regretta d'avoir insisté pour que Zane reparte avec Ekayon, le temps qu'il retrouve un véritable contrôle de lui-même. Et pourtant, le faire accepter de partir ainsi, sans surveiller le bon état de sa sœur, ne fut pas une mince affaire. Peut-être qu'à eux deux, les choses auraient été plus faciles…

Elle secoua la tête, s'admonestant furieusement mentalement. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se montrer égoïste ! Bien que son frère ne l'admettrait jamais, avide de reprendre la situation en main et de se prouver qu'il pouvait tenir le coup, la priorité était que Zane prenne un repos obligatoire, se reconcentrant sur ce qu'il était, ses convictions, afin de repousser un bon moment durant la chose le suivant depuis l'enfance. Là seulement, l'équipe pourrait discuter des derniers évènements, ensemble, et décider du plan d'action à suivre. Même si le désir d'apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé du côté de son chef d'équipe la rongeait, au point qu'elle commençât à établir maintes conjectures sans intérêt. Si Zane avait perdu le contrôle aussi brutalement, alors qu'il paraissait parfaitement normal avant son départ, pressé d'en découdre avec l'équipe de triplés, il devait forcément être arrivé quelque chose de grave ! Sans oublier qu'il fallait savoir s'il avait pu obtenir de plus amples renseignements sur les agissements des triplés, et les buts de Teos et son équipe…

Soupirant cette fois, afin de se forcer à lâcher le fil de ses pensées, Zair laissa son dos s'appuyer contre le mur, l'un des rares de sa chambre à ne pas se retrouver parsemé de cratères dignes de la petite vérole. Finalement, s'allonger sur la couverture disposée à la hâte par Zane, un quart d'heure plus tôt, ne semblait pas une si mauvaise idée… Seule sa fierté, puisqu'elle avait refusé en plaisantant sur l'inquiétude exagérée des garçons (car, évidemment, il fallait que Tekris et Ekayon soient, miraculeusement, du même avis !), l'empêchait de ne pas choir fort peu gracieusement, couchée sur son côté exempt de blessures. Entendant son amie remuer, Tekris cessa un instant de déblayer les gravats bloquant l'accès au bureau, fixant ses verres teintés sur sa frêle silhouette, hésitant à intervenir. Haussant les épaules, Zair fit mine de bâiller, trouvant un soudain intérêt scientifique à la vitre explosée un peu plus tôt.

Cédant le premier, le colosse la balaya une dernière fois de la tête aux pieds, sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, avant d'y renoncer et de retourner à son grossier nettoyage.

Ça aussi, se rappela Zair, Zane avait voulu participer à peine l'idée lancée, alors qu'il se relevait à peine, soutenu par un Ekayon ayant passé un bras autour de ses hanches pour le soutenir. L'adolescente, tout comme Tekris, crurent l'espace d'un instant que leur irascible chef d'équipe enverrait balader l'insolent osant s'approcher si près de lui, et surtout si familièrement, carrant instinctivement les épaules au cas où ils devraient se montrer aussi stoïque qu'un chêne au milieu de la tempête. Étrangement, Zane s'était contenté d'un regard noir, l'épuisement diminuant grandement son effet, Ekayon répondit par un sourire de sale gosse illuminant ses traits tirés par une fatigue moins intense, mais bien réelle. Au final, le vert n'avait rien rajouté, finissant par s'appuyer, sans réellement s'en apercevoir, sur le solitaire. Sa cape à la main, l'adolescent ordonna à Tekris de filer à l'infirmerie, lui ramenant de quoi soigner sa sœur, ignorant les protestations de cette dernière quand, quittant l'abri bienfaisant des bras d'Ekayon, il s'était agenouillé près d'elle, ôtant sa veste afin d'accéder à ses blessures. Évitant de la regarder droit dans les yeux, se concentrant sur ses soins pour ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Au contraire de Tekris et Ekayon, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire, Zair n'avait pas tenté de le dissuader s'occuper l'esprit à tout autre chose, tandis que ce que Zane appelait « la chose » devant elle venait tout juste de le quitter, l'aidait bien souvent à reprendre totalement ses esprits. Sans un mot, elle s'était contenté d'apprécier ce petit moment, certes loin de se trouver idéal, pendant lequel son grand frère s'occupait d'elle, exclusivement, sans autre arrière-pensée. S'ils avaient été seuls, peut-être se serait-elle laissé aller à un geste de tendresse envers lui. Et peut-être en aurait-il fait de même ? Comme avant, quand ils se retrouvaient en cachette dans sa chambre d'enfant, pour s'allonger tous les deux dans son trop grand lit, elle se blottissant contre la poitrine parfois traversé de marques rouges, mais toujours forte, de son frère. Avant que tout ne se précipite, évidemment, et qu'il ne s'attache qu'à sa rancœur, sa haine et son désir de vengeance, se consacrant exclusivement à son ascension de la puissance.

Un doute traversa soudain l'adolescente. Zane adoptait ce comportement proprement mégalomaniaque plus particulièrement depuis son renvoi du monastère, dégoûté d'être rejeté à la fois par son ancien Maître et par celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, Ky Stax. Au point que tout le reste, ou presque, se trouvait occulté. D'accord, depuis l'enfance cherchait-il à être le meilleur, mais cela ne différait guère des autres enfants des Maîtres, ni même d'elle-même, poussée par la compétition entre leurs deux mères, chacune luttant pour obtenir le maximum de faveurs de l'homme ayant engendré leur progéniture.

Zane restait-il obsédé par la recherche du pouvoir en grande partie pour ne pas se laisser emporter par la chose ? Pensait-il qu'ainsi, il ne se laisserait plus tenter par ses promesses de force et de destruction, puisque son véritable lui serait plus puissant encore que la chose ? Cela déterminait-il ses pensées et ses actions ?!

Zair ferma les yeux, serrant les mâchoires. Si sa brutale théorie comprenait ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de vérité, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Apportait un éclairage nouveau sur bien d'autres. Ne serait-ce que sur le soudain craquage de son frère, quand il lui donna les feuillets de Lokar et avait fini en pleurs sur le sol. Bien sûr, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais l'entièreté de ses actes, certains reproches restant ancrés dans son être. Mais, peut-être, cela lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas impossible de jeter un pont, au-dessus du gouffre les séparant ? Qu'un jour, ils parviendraient à être autre chose qu'un chef d'équipe et une coéquipière ?

Un maigre espoir, qu'elle n'attendait guère. Qu'elle peinait à accepter. Pas tout de suite, se morigéna-t-elle. Les élancements de sa chair, et la confusion du jour écoulé la perturbait trop pour qu'elle parvienne à réfléchir convenablement à un sujet aussi sérieux. Et surtout, ajouta-t-elle en rouvrant les paupières, observant avec nervosité le dos parfaitement dessiné de Tekris, un sujet à la fois, sinon elle finirait débordée avant d'avoir compris à quel moment elle s'était trop précipitée.

– Tu devrais me laisser t'aider, tenta-t-elle, prenant appui sur ses paumes pour se lever.

Terminant de placer les objets récupérables dans une caisse contenant initialement des sacs de béton, Tekris toussa longuement, quittant avec joie cette place désormais envahie par la poussière. Intérieurement, Zair l'admira. Une nuit seulement s'était écoulée depuis la nouvelle attaque de la forteresse (pourvu que cela ne devienne pas une habitude reconstruire en majorité l'édifice était déjà assez pénible la première fois, mais si Teos ou ses sbires continuaient de réduire en miettes leurs efforts, cela risquait d'être très long…), pourtant le colosse s'attelait déjà à trier ce qui, dans la chambre de son amie, pouvait être récupéré, et ce qui partirait directement à la poubelle, voir se trouvait trop enterré pour le moindre diagnostic. Tout en refusant, au grand dam de la principale intéressée, de se voir aidé par qui que ce soit, arguant qu'elle devait absolument se reposer. Une affirmation qu'elle partageait… mais à l'égard du colosse, justement.

Ni elle, ni lui, n'avaient vu sortir Zane de ses propres pénates, et encore moins Ekayon, qui s'était arbitrairement – et en dépit des protestations véhémentes de l'irascible chef d'équipe – désigné comme son veilleur officiel. Oh, Zane avait merveilleusement usé de son vocabulaire fleuri et de ses réflexions acerbes, prouvant qu'en dépit du cercle écarlate ceignant encore ses iris il redevenait l'adolescent que tous connaissaient, jurant que si l'autre continuait à lui courir sur le haricot il se prendrait un coup de marteau bien mérité. Mais rien n'empêcha le solitaire de le traîner sans douceur derrière lui, se dirigeant sans hésitation – et à la grande interrogation des deux autres Radikors sur son incroyable clairvoyance – vers la chambre de Zane, ce dernier, malgré sa hargne, ne pouvant lutter contre le moins atteint physiquement du quatuor. Cependant, ils soupçonnaient fortement le solitaire, en entendait le chef des Radikors lui hurler qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui cacher son marteau, de ne pas s'être rendu directement sur le champ de bataille, face à l'arsank d'Adriel. Un choc brutal, suivi d'un « c'est pas du jeu ça ! Tu m'as dit être trop fatigué pour parler, par contre me frapper, aucun problème », subodorait que Zane avait trouvé un substitut efficace.

Au moins s'étaient-ils rapidement tus, à bien y réfléchir, permettant aux habitants de la forteresse de profiter du repos posé par Zane, arguant qu'ils ne feraient rien de bon dans leur état, cédant enfin au bon sens.

Déposant son fardeau près d'une première caisse, entreposée près de la porte, Tekris frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour en ôter le maximum de retombées poussiéreuses.

– Pas la peine, j'ai presque terminé, assura-t-il, évitant soigneusement d'utiliser l'excuse de la momentanée faiblesse de sa coéquipière. Ta cible était intacte, et en poussant quelques pierres j'ai pu récupérer ta réserve de couteaux de lancer. Par contre, le reste, à part ton bureau, je ne crois pas pouvoir faire grand-chose…

– Ce n'est pas grave, que du matériel, répondit-elle, pragmatique. Le plus important, c'est est-ce que tu as retrouvé les feuillets de Lokar au milieu des décombres ? Adriel les a-t-elle fait tomber quand Zane l'a affronté, ou au moment où ses marionnettes ont été touchées, quelques chose comme ça ?!

Désolé, le colosse secoua négativement la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Donc, à l'heure qu'il était, Teos avait sûrement en main les précieuses informations contenues au fil des pages… Moins pressé que sa coéquipière, le noir risquait de rapidement comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que de copies. De là, qui savait quelle décision prendrait-il ? Surtout en apprenant qu'Adriel était à deux doigts de les tenir tous en échec ? S'il cherchait juste à avoir entre ses mains les notes de Lokar pour ce qu'elles contenaient, peut-être les laisseraient-ils tranquilles un moment. Mais si le Daminien souhaitait en réalité empêcher les Radikors d'accéder à ces informations, une nouvelle offensive était à prévoir, et sous peu.

Dire que si elle n'avait pas rendu les originaux à Zane, ils auraient tout perdu… Annoncer cette très mauvaise nouvelle risquait de le mettre dans une rage folle, envers qui, elle ne le savait pas vraiment, mais il était certain que cela risquait de provoquer le retour de la chose. Et elle ne se sentait pas prête à lutter de nouveau. Pourvu qu'Ekayon se montre assez persuasif pour le convaincre de garder son calme…

Bon sang, elle, une Radikors, en était venue à souhaiter qu'un solitaire reste encore un peu avec eux.

– Les choses changent, déclara Tekris, comme en écho à ses pensées si parfait qu'elle en sursauta. Et nous faisons face à chaque fois, même quand tout le monde nous croit perdant. Ne culpabilise pas, Zair, tôt ou tard ces feuillets seraient tombés entre leurs mains, s'ils les voulaient vraiment. Et puis, grâce à toi, nos cuves de kaïru sont intactes ! Ce n'est pas rien !

L'adolescente sourit, ignorant les élancements douloureux de son cœur à la pensée que peut-être, bientôt, d'aussi gentilles choses ne lui seraient plus adressées. Mieux valait crever tout de suite l'abcès.

– Je te rappelle que tu as subi une forte pression mentale, et au sens propre. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as plus qu'un mal de tête, et des vertiges intermittents, que tu dois t'épuiser. Viens t'asseoir.

Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique aussi, levant les mains en guise de reddition, Tekris abandonna sa quête en cours, dissimulant un vacillement en faisant mine de sautiller pour arriver plus vite.

Un tendre sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'adolescente. Qu'il était adorable, avec sa maladresse !

Ôtant les épais gants, presque trop petits, protégeant ses mains, le colosse s'agenouilla près de Zair, jetant les accessoires au loin sans daigner regarder où ils atterrissaient, sa gambade presque enfantine rapidement remplacée par une expression pensive, alors qu'il tordant ses doigts les uns après les autres.

Brusquement gênée, Zair se détourna, croisant les jambes. Devina qu'il cherchait comment aborder le sujet de sa promesse. Celle de répondre à toutes ses questions. Exactement ce qu'elle redoutait.

Refusant de prolonger davantage le malaise s'installant insidieusement entre les deux adolescents, elle se reprit tout aussi promptement, se forçant à planter ses iris pâles dans ceux, invisibles, du colosse. Mieux valais prendre les devants, crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes, et se construire en fonction de ce qu'il se passerait. Ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir quand elle tiendrait le pacte passé avec elle-même. Avouer ses sentiments véritables à l'égard de son coéquipier. Juste après avoir répondu à ses questions, peut-être…

– Ne tourne pas autour du pot, Tekris. Dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir, je t'ai promis de ne dire que la vérité.

Alors qu'il semblait impatient de pouvoir libérer ses interrogations et trouver des réponses, le colosse hésita.

– Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, avoua-t-il, passant la main dans ses cheveux.

– Peut-être que le début serait un bon point de départ ? proposa-t-elle, l'encourageant d'un sourire.

– Pourquoi Adriel, Teos et Saïn semblent-ils partager leurs attaques ? Non, trop loin. Qu'est-ce que c'est que le Dôme ? D'où viennent les… pouvoirs (il s'accompagna d'un large geste) que tu as utilisés ?

– Trois débuts ? Pourquoi pas. Tu soulèves beaucoup de points importants. Auxquels je ne peux pas répondre en deux phrases, souffla Zair, serrant les poings pour les empêcher de trembler.

Voilà, elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Le passé, repoussé depuis tant d'années, masqué par le voile des non-dits et des sous-entendus qu'elle ne partageait plus qu'avec Zane glissa des doigts immatériels de sa volonté, longuement dissimulé pour frapper son existence avec plus de force encore. Son frère et elle avaient eu tort de croire qu'ils parviendraient à garder la raison même de leur existence secrète, évoluant au sein de l'art du kaïru en ignorant imparfaitement les capacités cachées en chacun d'eux. Car en niant leur ancienne vie, ils ne s'étaient pas préparés au moment fatidiques où la réalité les rappelleraient à l'ordre.

Inspirant profondément, elle se lança, se forçant à adopter un ton calme et assuré, comme si elle racontait simplement une histoire sans importance. Un peu quand, enfant, Zane venait lui raconter l'histoire du Dôme qu'il venait tout juste d'apprendre, sur l'insistance de sa belle-mère. Alors que la mère du garçon exhortait son fils à considérer la fille de sa rivale comme un obstacle à écraser le plus vite possible, celle de Zair usait d'une toute autre tactique, poussant son enfant à passer le maximum de temps avec son frère pour créer un lien entre les eux enfants, s'assurant ainsi un parachute doré si jamais Zane se trouvait élevé au rang de Seigneur Héritier de leur père à sa place. Une tactique qui aurait sûrement fonctionné, bien qu'au final personne ne pouvait deviner les réelles intentions de sa mère… pas même sa fille.

– Tous les peuples de l'Univers, que ce soit les gigantesques artriens, ou les insupportables greuvit en passant par les terriens, évidemment, sont reliés entre eux par l'énergie kaïru, à l'origine de toute vie sur Terre. Si les êtres en contiennent tous un fragment nécessaire à leur existence, rares sont ceux capables de posséder l'étincelle leur permettant de la manier sous sa forme pure, présente en lui-même, ou à l'aide d'X-Drives d'attaques et de monstres. Ne m'interromps pas, Tekris, je m'efforce de relier tes commencements à un seul qui répondra à leurs interrogations.

Refermant les lèvres, qu'il avait ouvertes afin de remarquer que cela ne différait en rien des leçons dispensées par les Maîtres kaïru dès que leurs élèves devenaient novices du kaïru, le colosse se cala plus confortablement, glissant sur le côté, une main maintenant sa nuque tandis que son visage restait levé vers sa compagne. Captivé, il se laissa bientôt guider par sa voix posée, elle le vit à la lueur intéressée brillant derrière les verres cachant des yeux qu'elle savait d'un bleu pâle. Qu'elle n'avait aperçu qu'une ou deux fois.

– Les plus doués d'entre eux, les Maîtres, prirent sous leur égides les potentiels manipulateurs de kaïru qu'ils repérèrent, afin d'en faire des combattants dédiés à leur service, afin de récolter l'énergie disséminée dans l'Univers sous forme de reliques. Mais au cours d'une période bien nébuleuse, même pour les archives du Redakaï selon Zane, presque tout le kaïru sous cette forme finit par se trouver entre les mains de tel ou tel Maître, rendant plus rares les missions.

– C'est pour ça que Lokar a réussi à voler tout le kaïru de l'Univers, durant le Grand Cataclysme ?

– Je vais vraiment te laisser raconter l'histoire à ma place, soupira l'adolescente, oscillant entre l'agacement, et l'amusement de voir le colosse tenter de comprendre de lui-même. (laissant filer quelques secondes par précaution, elle reprit) Aussi, les Maîtres se réunirent, formant le Conseil du Redakaï, dirigé par le Grand Maître, Baoddaï aujourd'hui. Continuant à former leurs élèves et à les envoyer dès que possible, ils créèrent une structure de rassemblement pour tous les combattants de l'Univers, ancrée au sein de la Galaxie et accessible par le biais de vaisseaux ou de portails, pour les plus puissants. Pendant des siècles, l'entente régnant entre ces éminences du kaïru fut cordiale, et si certaines tensions existaient entre les Maîtres au sujet de sujets spécifiques, aucun n'aurait eu seulement l'idée de trahir le Code d'Honneur, risquant de tout perdre. Oh, sûrement existe-t-il quelques âmes charitables qui n'œuvraient que pour l'équilibre du kaïru. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que les Maîtres se doivent de penser. Mais j'ai toujours eu quelques doutes sur l'altruisme.

Le kaïru est positif, bénéfique, alors les Maîtres n'avaient nul besoin de se ranger de quelconque côté, puisque tout le monde partageait la même opinion. L'Histoire enseigne que Lokar fut le premier à se détourner des enseignements prodigués depuis des temps immémoriaux, assoiffé de pouvoir et de désir de conquête. Pratiquant de multiples expériences sur le kaïru, il s'attira les foudres du Redakaï dès qu'il comprit le but de ses agissements, banni il y a de cela une dizaine d'années environ, n'étant stoppé que depuis cinq années. Tu connais les évènements du Grand Cataclysme : volant tout le kaïru de l'Univers et l'embarquant à bord de son vaisseau, Lokar s'est servi de la formidable énergie pour tout dévaster sur son passage, détruisant Nervod dans sa rage de conquête, amenant à la destruction du vaisseau kaïru et à sa dissémination sur Terre, où il s'est écrasé. Lokar créant son propre camp, s'arrogeant Maître du Mal, à la tête des E-Teens.

_Nous, soi-dit en passant, jusqu'à ce que Zane récupère l'X-Reader de Lokar_, ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

– Mais ce sont les gagnants qui écrivent l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce que les gagnants veulent absolument cacher, c'est que Lokar a eu un prédécesseur en matière de corruption kaïru, trois cent ans auparavant. Emmett Thiers, le véritable premier Maître Renégat à avoir été banni par-delà les confins de l'Univers. Alors que Lokar isola bon et mauvais kaïru, développant ses créations les plus marquantes, en particulier le kaïru obscur, à partir de ce dernier, Thiers s'est concentré sur les X-Drives en eux-mêmes. Nul ne sait exactement comment il parvint à cet « exploit », mais il réussit à s'en prendre à la structure propre des monstres kaïru d'abord, fabriquant une nouvelle génération de créatures, vouées à la domination au point que peu de ses élèves-cobayes purent résister à leur influence, ceux ne perdant pas la vie sur le coup périssant après des heures de délire, dans lesquelles ils hurlaient sans cesse que la Source les absorbaient, dévorant leur âme vivants. Cela resta longtemps caché, et cela aurait pu le rester, si Thiers, sentant qu'il venait de découvrir un tout autre aspect du kaïru, ne décida de poursuivre plus loin encore ses expériences.

Ses monstres appartenant visiblement désormais à un autre plan de l'énergie, il travailla jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse les convertir en une autre énergie, du kaïru, mais possédant des propriétés inédites. Modifiant des milliers de X-Drives, il accumula une quantité impressionnante de ce qu'il renomma le kaïru de Thiers, peinant à la contenir tant elle se mouvait en cherchant à s'approprier l'espace. Le Redakaï commençant à ressentir la présence de cette nouvelle chose qu'ils devinaient intimement mauvaise, ou du moins contrefaite tant elle était artificielle, Thiers accéléra ses recherches, usant de son pouvoir pour ouvrir une, comment dire ? Disons une « porte » sur ce plan de l'énergie, dans laquelle il stockait tout le kaïru créé qu'il parvenait à obtenir. Mais bientôt – enfin, c'est relatif, plus de dix années s'écoulèrent en réalité –, il se heurta à un problème : les X-Drives qu'il tentait, au bout d'un moment, de créer, se révélaient trop instables pour former de véritables attaques, quand ils ne s'effondraient pas sur eux-mêmes. Alors, il utilisa la méditation, l'exploration astrale, toutes les techniques kaïru possibles et imaginables, pour _explorer_ en personne ce plan de kaïru si insolite. Plus le temps passait, plus il s'enfonçait profondément, laissant sa femme et sa fille se charger de l'entraînement des combattants.

Et un beau jour, il la trouva. La Source hantant ses jours et ses nuits depuis la folie de ses premiers cobayes. Nul ne sait ce qu'il vit exactement, mais il est dit qu'il resta plus d'une semaine hors de son corps, sans paraître souffrir de faim et de déshydratation. Quand il revint à lui, le Maître passa trois jours entiers à dormir, puis se nourrit avec appétit. Puis, il réorganisa entièrement le plan de kaïru, qu'il renomma les Chemins Temporels, autour de sa si obsédante Source, qu'il avait, au final, créée de ses propres mains. Un plan dont il tenta d'enseigner l'accès à sa fille, prometteuse combattante. En vain, hélas pour lui. Lui, inventeur du kaïru de Thiers, avait développé une conscience accrue de son environnement, aussi à l'aise dans un plan d'existence que dans l'autre. Mais les autres combattants ne possédaient pas un lien aussi fort avec son énergie que lui. Comment pouvait-il donc permettre à ses fidèles, capables de résister à l'influence du kaïru de Thiers sans périr, d'augmenter encore leurs capacités ?

Encore une fois, nul ne connaît les secrets de fabrication qu'il employa. Mais il parvint à concentrer son kaïru de Thiers, lui faisant prendre la forme de cristaux inspirés des reliques kaïru, dans le sens où ils emmagasinaient l'énergie. Le jäadi. Une fois insérés sous la peau de ses fidèles manipulateur de kaïru de Thiers, il leur noircissait la peau au fil des années, laissant entrer le kaïru plus profondément en eux et leur permettant enfin d'utiliser les X-Drives conçus par leur Maître. Mais en plus de cela, Thiers découvrit que cette nouvelle maîtrise tendait à se transmettre aux descendants, et les plus puissants de ces derniers parvenaient parfois à débloquer un don particulier, particulier au kaïru de Thiers. Une Compétence.

– Même moi, souffla Tekris, captivé, je sens la majuscule que tu donnes à ce mot.

– Et pour cause. Les Compétences se divisent en quatre catégories : celles en rapport avec les dimensions, par exemple Teos qui peut se téléporter n'importe où, peu importe les conditions. Celles concernant la matière, comme Adriel capables d'user de brume et d'en user à sa guise – à ce propos, je dois avouer que personne, jusqu'à présent, ne m'avait paru aussi puissante dans sa Compétence. Puis viennent celles propres au kaïru en tant qu'énergie, bien que ce terme soit parfois débattu car trop imprécis. Et enfin, les plus rares, les… Compétences temporelles, capables d'arpenter les Chemins Temporels et les espace-temps. Encore une autre notion que je t'expliquerai plus tard, tu veux bien ? Revenons à notre début, maintenant.

Ainsi, en plus de parvenir à créer de toutes pièces une énergie proche et si différente du kaïru, Thiers développait son propre système d'entraînement et de hiérarchie au sein des murs de son monastère. Fier de ses découvertes, et avide de convertir chacun à sa culture, il compulsa l'ensemble de ses travaux dans un livre, le publiant dans la foulée. L'ouvrage eut l'effet d'une bombe. Le Redakaï entier fut choqué de ses révélations, le considérant comme une abomination intolérable, rapidement banni, les tirages arrêtés et brûlés. Puis, le Conseil au grand complet se rendit à la rencontre de Thiers afin de le livrer à la justice.

Mais Thiers ne comptait certainement pas se laisser faire. Le Redakaï se heurta à une véritable petite armée réunie autour de son Maître, frappant avec toute la puissance de leur nouveau pouvoir. Si le reste des combattants, déroutés par cette utilisation peu orthodoxe de l'énergie, garda la vie sauve en ce funeste jour, ce fut uniquement parce que la Source, en tant qu'entité artificielle, n'est pas inépuisables, et qu'elle dispense les mêmes attaques générales, utilisables par tous les combattants de Thiers en ayant la puissance.

– Je comprends. C'est pour ça qu'Adriel peut utiliser la « collision démente » censée être détenue par Teos ? Au lieu que quelques X-Drives seulement soient en double, ce sont les mêmes qui reviennent au fur et à mesure, limitant les attaques et les monstres disponibles. Les Compétences étant, en réalité, les composantes spécifiques à chaque combattant.

– C'est exactement ça. Mais il en existe bien assez pour nous faire souffrir, et tous les combattants de Thiers ne peuvent utiliser tous les X-Drives. Des affinités existent. Bref, après avoir repoussé une première fois le Redakaï, Thiers passa à l'offensive, s'en prenant aux fiefs des Maîtres laissés sans défense. Beaucoup de personnes ont soufferts durant ces quelques jours. Et Thiers ne s'arrêta pas là, dévastant planète après planète en se proclamant souverain de l'Univers. Il faillit parvenir à ses fins, rasant d'un revers de main ses adversaires à l'aide de la Source. Seulement, et pour l'unique fois de l'ensemble de l'Histoire du kaïru, les Maîtres, devant le désastre, décidèrent de suspendre l'une des règles fondamentales du Code d'Honneur : l'interdiction d'employer des armes. Puisant dans leurs fonds, ils engagèrent au travers de toute la Galaxie des mercenaires, des combattants, réunirent tous ceux capables de manipuler même imparfaitement le kaïru, se plaçant à la tête d'une véritable armée. Enfin, comprenant qu'ils n'avaient qu'une seule chance, ils attendirent Thiers et ses forces sur Maredo, qui fut par la suite dénommé le coin le plus sombre de l'Univers.

Les combattants du bien possédaient une très légère supériorité numérique. Apprenant de leurs erreurs, ils s'étaient préparés en conséquence, prêts à en découdre jusqu'à la fin. Ce que je vais te raconter ensuite, c'est ce que Zane en personne m'a conté, alors qu'en tant qu'élève de Baoddaï il avait fouillé dans ses affaires, découvrant une cachette de son ancien Maître.

L'affrontement s'engagea, accompagné d'une violence jusque là totalement inconnue dans le monde du kaïru. Il est dit que ce jour-là, les si impassibles Maîtres du Conseil pleurèrent à chaudes larmes. L'issue restait incertaine, Thiers et ses forces avides de pouvoir et guidés par l'ivresse des victoires précédentes. Mais les peuples qu'ils affrontaient usaient de l'énergie du désespoir quand ils ne pouvaient manipuler le kaïru, novices luttant aux côtés de combattants confirmés, Maîtres protégeant les arrières de simples mercenaires. Une lueur d'espoir jaillit dans les cœurs des combattants du bien : chargeant de toute leur énergie, les mercenaires parvinrent à ouvrir une brèche, protégeant les trop rares combattants kaïru de leurs boucliers, les conduisant au sein même des troupes de Thiers où ils commencèrent à user de la formidable énergie. Un instant, le cours de la bataille parut s'inverser. Un trop cours instant.

Les Maîtres se joignirent à la trouée, finirent par ouvrir un passage à la force de leur bras… pour dévoiler la silhouette puissante d'une créature encore inconnue, sur laquelle se jugeait la femme de Thiers, Lynia. Monstrueuse, tout en force malgré sa tête démesurée. Un arsank. Deux Maîtres perdirent la vie en une fraction de seconde, broyés par les mâchoires de l'animal guidé par les cris furieux de sa maîtresse. Il est dit que les femmes sont les meilleures dresseuses d'arsank, grâce à la confiance que leur accorda le tout premier des leurs. Sur un signal, Thiers, jusque là hors de vue, et sa fille Déridya, jaillirent d'une montagne avoisinante, rasant le sol de leurs fantastiques créatures, semant débâcles et morts dans les rangs ennemis.

La première journée se solda par une débandade affreuse des combattants du bien. L'horreur du carnage et la révélation des arsank manqua anéantir plus efficacement que le reste les combattants. Il est dit qu'un seul Maître gardait encore la foi, seul à refuser de se rendre. Au lever du soleil, alors que chacun refusait de le voir hisser sa couche lumineuse dans le ciel rougeoyant, ce Maître, une femme du nom de Urini – et oui, Tekris, les Maîtres féminins existent, bien qu'ils soient rares –, traînant sa jambe blessée la veille, se dressa seule face aux envahisseurs, munie de son seul X-Reader. Alors que Thiers ordonnait la charge, une phalange de mercenaires karanien se plaça à ses côtés, inclinant leurs armes en la protégeant d'un cercle serré. Lentement, et bien que je doute d'une telle noblesse de la part d'êtres vivants, alors que les ennemis ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres, les rangs se reformèrent en hâte. Ils ne pouvaient plus perdre je te l'ai dit, incapables d'accepter de continuer le combat, personne ne s'était avancé, aussi les combattants du bien durent-ils lutter sur les reliefs mêmes de leur campement. Juste devant la frontière menant à l'ensemble de l'Univers. C'était leur dernière chance.

Nul ne sut exactement quel miracle les sauva. D'abord, Urini ramena le vent en leur faveur, abattant d'une « explosion magmatique » l'arsank de Lynia, le plus véloce des trois. Puis, un novice du nom de Haelguen, dans un sursaut de courage, s'aida d'un promontoire pour se jeter sur Déridya, la faisant tomber au sol. L'important est que, contrairement aux pronostics, l'armée du Redakaï remporta la bataille, forçant Thiers à fuir avec ses fidèles restants et son épouse, ne pouvant récupérer sa fille. Là, les archives diffèrent drastiquement. (s'accordant une pause, Zair se passa une main sur le front, un rictus féroce cartant ses lèvres. Découvrir la vérité avait été un tel choc pour elle… ). Le Redakaï choisit d'effacer cet évènement, à la fois témoin de l'enfreint d'une règle élémentaire du Code et montrant honteusement les dérives d'un membre du Conseil agissant impunément sous leur nez. Aussi tu ne trouveras aucune référence à cette bataille. Les survivants de Thiers propagèrent une histoire de terres injustement volées, et de reconnaissance refusée, attisant la colère des manipulateurs du kaïru de Thiers.

La vérité est que Thiers retourna dans son monastère, transformé au fil de la création de sa propre société en ville de taille importante. Certain que le Redakaï ne tarderait pas à raser les dernières traces de son chef-d'œuvre, il plongea dans la Source même, englobant l'entièreté de son domaine sous un Dôme de kaïru de Thiers, impossible à briser, immortel, permettant la vie, la propagation de ses travaux. Puis, avec tous ses combattants, il détacha l'immense plateforme sur laquelle il vivait, usant de ses dernières forces et des combattants héritant d'une Compétence dimensionnelle pour fuir dans l'espace. Avant de disparaître, vaincu par la quantité d'énergie mobilisée, il posa les bases de son monde, se basant en partie sur l'organisation du Redakaï. Dérivant inlassablement dans l'immensité des planètes, ce Dôme existe toujours, Tekris.

– J'ai une question, l'interrompit-il, le plus doucement possible. Tu as dit que Thiers a « disparu » ? Il n'est pas mort ?

– Personne n'en est certain en réalité. Mais tu as raison, il a disparu, tout simplement. D'après Lynia, il est retournée à la Pérennité de la Source, adoptant ensuite cette formule pour désigner la mort en générale des combattants de Thiers. Le Dôme se trouva dirigé par les Maîtres du Dôme, toujours au nombre de Six, nommés également les Seigneurs Régents. Ceux prenant leur succession, obligatoirement issus de leur descendance, étant appelés Seigneurs Héritiers jusqu'à leur nomination. La polygamie étant autorisée, les querelles fratricides peuvent se révéler violentes.

À cette évocation, Tekris grimaça, se frottant pensivement le menton.

– Pour s'assurer le respect absolu des régents, Lynia mit en place le système des Trois Tabous, à ne jamais enfreindre : les Trônes, à savoir que personne ne se trouve au-dessus des Maîtres du Dôme et ne doit se mêler de leurs affaires. Le Pouvoir ensuite, stipulant que les personnes inférieures hiérarchiquement doivent obéissance absolue à leurs supérieurs et ne doit interférer dans leurs affaires d'aucune façon. Autant te dire qu'il n'est pas bon d'être esclave ou domestiques, bien que la différence n'existe presque pas. Enfin, la Mort, une valeur chère à Thiers. Tout le monde doit respecter le Séjour à la Pérennité de la Source, de quelque manière que ce soit, et ne jamais s'élever contre celui-ci. Une question d'honneur, soi-disant, siffla-t-elle, serrant ses poings contre ses cuisses, tout juste bonne à dissimuler l'horreur de leurs actions !

Voyant le visage de son ami se décomposer, Zair comprit qu'il commençait à pleinement réaliser le miasme putride dans lequel son geste désespéré, devant son frère étendu sans vie, venait de les plonger.

– La tâche de repérer de possibles futurs combattants fut confiée aux Recruteurs, qui peuvent également être des Maîtres, reprit-elle rapidement, inquiète d'être interrompue de nouveau, définitivement. Leurs cibles, une fois repérées et obligatoirement entraînées selon la Loi, prennent le rang de Potentiels, les novices kaïru du Redakaï. À sept ans, les enfants subissent la Délivrance, une cérémonie dans laquelle un morceau de jäadi est inséré sous leur peau pour augmenter leur connexion à la Source, au lieu de seulement utiliser des X-Drives, afin de leur octroyer la possibilité d'obtenir une Compétence. De là, s'ils le supportent, ils peuvent continuer leur formation et accéder au grade d'Élitiste, les combattants du Dôme. Plus rares encore sont ceux capables de contrôler les arsanks, majoritairement des femmes d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, le Dôme n'a pas oublié le Redakaï, ni son désir de contrôler les Renégats. Pour les premiers, les Yeux sont des espions disséminés un peu partout, souvent ignorants de leur véritable nature avant leur réveil programmé. Pour les seconds, les Oreilles se tiennent à l'écoute de la Source, sentant immédiatement ses utilisateurs à partir d'une certaine quantité utilisée, les localisant ainsi grâce au don leur étant propre.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, l'isolement de la Source dans les Chemins Temporels, séparés distinctement du plan de l'existence, et la dérive nécessaire du Dôme à travers l'espace, jamais au même endroit longtemps afin de ne pas se faire rattraper par le Redakaï, empêchent les Daminiens, habitants du Dôme si tu te demande, de mettre leurs projets de vengeance à exécution. Mais si jamais les Chemins se trouvaient ouverts, d'une manière réellement physique, rien ou presque ne pourra empêcher les Daminiens de reprendre possession du monde du kaïru. Et il existe un risque pour que Lokar soit passionné par cette sombre histoire Zane n'appréciera pas, mais au point où nous en sommes, tu dois savoir que notre ancien Maître possédait un exemplaire du livre de Thiers.

Tekris frissonna, laissant retomber sa main sur le sol. Visiblement ébranlé par cette longue leçon d'histoire, si différente des leçons dispensées par Lokar, il parut également blessé de comprendre être le seul à ignorer tant de choses sur Thiers et son kaïru. Zair ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, devinant qu'il se sentait exclu du duo qu'elle formait depuis si longtemps avec Zane. Mais lui révéler tout ceci plus tôt n'aurait pu lui apporter que des ennuis, peut-être pires encore que ceux qu'ils enduraient ces derniers mois.

– Très bien, tu as répondu à deux de mes débuts ? Je sais pourquoi Teos, Saïn et cette putain d'Adriel – désolé pour l'injure – partagent certains de leurs pouvoirs, et je comprends le don incroyable de la fichue brunette pour retourner le cerveau. Je sais également ce qu'est le Dôme, et j'apprécie, vraiment, de saisir un peu mieux les tenants et aboutissants de cette pénible situation. Mais il reste un début.

Évidemment qu'il n'avait pas oublié, songea piteusement l'adolescente, adoptant une expression neutre.

– Je vais sûrement le regretter, mais d'où viennent les pouvoirs que tu as utilisés, maintenant ?

– Parce que je suis la fille de l'ancien Maître du Dôme le Seigneur Régent Entryon Arstin. Ce que tu as vu est ma Compétence, la capacité de voir les espace-temps et de les manipuler, dans la limite de mes capacités. Et avant que tu ne demande, je suis également capable de me diriger parmi les Chemins Temporels. Seulement c'est quelque chose de très dangereux, plus encore si l'on cherche à échapper au Dôme.

– Wow, wow, wow ?! Attends, tu es la fille d'un des dirigeants du Dôme.

– J'étais. Le Seigneur Régent Arstin est mort, voilà déjà huit ans. Non, neuf, je crois. Dans ces eaux-là.

– Là, ma vieille, je suis désolé mais il va falloir m'en dire un peu plus.

– Et par quoi veux-tu poursuivre ? Les évènements m'ayant conduits, moi et Zane, sur Terre ?

Les quelques secondes que prit Tekris afin de réfléchir posément à sa proposition parurent durer une éternité. Allons, il n'était pas parti en claquant la porte en apprenant sa filiation, c'était peut-être bon signe !

– Dis-moi plutôt qui tu étais, déclara finalement le colosse. Parce que je sais quelle superbe jeune femme se tient devant moi aujourd'hui, mais j'ignore, au final, tout d'elle.

_Sublime jeune femme ?!_

– Hum, si tu insistes, fit Zair, se passant la main sur le visage pour vérifier que ses joues ne prenaient pas feu tant elles la chauffaient. Avant tout, sache que les guerres intestines de pouvoir et d'ascension sont légions, chacun cherchant au sein du Dôme à gravir les échelons du Pouvoir pour gagner en autorité. Tu comprendras par la suite. Je suis née dans le Dôme d'Honneur, une structure au centre du premier réservée aux nobles, deuxième fille d'un homme ayant prit deux femmes pour amantes, oscillant sans cesse entre l'une et l'autre sans jamais assurer qu'il en prendrait une seule pour épouse. Ma mère se trouvait donc sans cesse en compétition avec celle de Zane, Averitia, une femme plus ambitieuse que Thiers en personne, et d'une beauté gâchée seulement par son expression sans cesse orageuse. Dès l'enfance, elle nous exhorta à nous combattre, tandis que maman s'arrangeait toujours pour que Zane vienne passer quelques heures par jours avec moi. Au début, je croyais qu'elle aimait mon frère autant que moi, et autant que lui m'aimait, aujourd'hui je comprends que ce n'était qu'une manière de s'assurer une voie vers le Pouvoir et le Trône, peu importe comment tournerait le vent. Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre, elle m'a, durant les quelques années passées avec moi, traitée avec douceur, et je n'ai pas été malheureuse.

Bien sûr, Zane rêvait déjà de devenir le plus fort, mais ce n'était encore que des taquineries entre nous. Prometteurs, sûrement les plus doués enfants du Dôme depuis des décennies, nous avons rapidement développés des dons propres à notre duo, alors que nous suivions en parallèle l'entraînement spécifique à notre peuple. La télépathie par exemple, et la mise en commun de nos esprits au point que l'un se trouvait tout le temps avec l'autre, dans un coin de nos têtes. Mais un jour, Zane… il y a eu un accident lors de sa Délivrance, et a commencé à perdre du crédit aux yeux de notre Père, s'attirant les foudres d'Averitia. Il ne parle jamais de cette période, mais parfois il sortait le matin avec une mèche de cheveux couvrant entièrement un côté de son visage, au lieu de se les laisser libres comme d'habitude. Il a gardé cela encore aujourd'hui. Et un jour, en croyant redorer son blason, il… s'en est prit à un membre du Pouvoir plus élevé dans la Hiérarchie que lui. Il s'est retrouvé banni, relégué à un rang qu'il a toujours refusé d'accepter, ce qui lui a causé beaucoup d'ennuis, alors que sa mère fuyait pour ne jamais revenir.

J'ai continué ma formation, découvert et commencé à maîtriser ma Compétence. Et puis, un soir, une rébellion éclata. Sans certitude, je suis persuadée qu'il s'agit d'un des nombreux enfants de Maîtres qui n'accéderait jamais au titre de Seigneur Héritier. Sinon, comment l'entièreté du Dôme d'Honneur aurait-il pu se soulever en l'espace de quelques heures ? En tant que Seigneurie Héritière, j'ignorais tout de ce qui se tramait. Jusqu'à ce que, en pleine nuit, un soldat censé veiller sur mon sommeil n'entre avec fracas dans ma chambre. Si je n'avais pas été réveillée par les bruits de combat, qui sait ce qui serait arrivé ? Enfin, je l'ai vu pénétrer dans mes quartiers, arme à la main. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait j'ai sauté de mon lit alors que son pistolet crachait une salve de balles. L'homme fut rapidement rejoint par trois de ses congénères. Je me croyais perdue. Mais, alors que toute l'attention se concentrait sur moi, l'un des types s'effondra, tout de suite suivi par sa compagne. Tout était confus, mais j'ai pu distinguer une silhouette heurter de plein fouet le troisième, réduisant au silence le dernier soldat à l'aide d'une lame, qui disparut dans la seconde.

Tu l'as deviné. Zane se tenait devant moi, vêtu de guenilles, mais bien vivant. N'étant plus qu'un garçon de rang inférieur, doué pour se fondre dans les ombres, il avait capté des murmures prédisant l'attaque en cours, courant dans ma chambre pour me protéger. Il a risqué sa vie pour me protéger, Tekris, tu comprends ça ?!

Il m'a chargé dans ses bras, bondissant dans le couloir en m'ordonnant de me boucher les oreilles et de fermer les yeux. J'aurais souhaité que j'obéisse sur-le-champ. Mais poussée par l'inquiétude, j'ai observé les environs alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans le couloir. Pour voir les appartements des Maîtres du Dôme saccagés, mis à bas, chaque Seigneur Héritier impitoyablement renvoyé à la Source. J'ai immédiatement fermé mes paupières, mais le message était clair. Je ne sais pas quels autres Maîtres ont été nommés à la place, ni si ma mère a beaucoup souffert avant de mourir, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Le chemin pour nous enfuir est défà suffisamment une horreur sans nom que je veux à tout prix oublier.

Zane a probablement emprunté un des passages secrets du Dôme, ou utilisé sa capacité à créer des portails, bien que ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait eu la force de traverser l'Univers. Peu importe, au fond. Quand je me suis décidée à quitter ma cécité, interloquée par le soudain silence régnant. Nous étions dans un monastère, sûrement d'un Redakaï dévoué au Dôme, qu'en sais-je ? Marchant des jours entiers pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous et notre ancienne patrie, nous avons fini par accéder à un petit village niché au creux des montagnes, où nous t'avons rencontré. La suite, tu la connais puisque nous l'avons vécu ensemble.

À la grande surprise de Zair, le colosse éclata de rire, se laissa glisser sur le dos tandis qu'il réprimait difficilement ses ricanements. Elle s'attendait à beaucoup de réactions, mais certainement pas celle-ci !

– Tu n'es vraiment pas comme les autre, finit-il enfin par réussir à articuler entre deux rires. Alors que d'autres se seraient contentés de répondre à des questions, toi tu me sors un cours d'histoire qui balaye la presque totalité de mes interrogations.

Il retrouva soudainement son sérieux, Zair regretta immédiatement son hilarité finalement bienvenue. Décidait-il petit à petit de rompre tout lien avec le kaïru de Thiers, et avec ses deux coéquipiers si enlisés ?!

– Donc, Zane et toi êtes des manipulateurs du Dôme, d'où les pouvoirs bizarres qu'il a employé pour botter les fesses d'Adriel ? Et c'est à cause de… ce que tu as fait dans la forêt que Teos nous poursuit ?

– Décidément, tu es bien incapable de ne demander qu'une chose à la fois, sourit affectueusement Zair. Non, je suis la seule à posséder le kaïru de Thiers, mon frère n'a pas supporté la Délivrance, sans en mourir cependant, un cas sans précédent au Dôme. Zane a hérité ses propres pouvoirs de sa lignée. C'est une histoire compliquée, qu'il n'aimerait pas que je te raconte. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas pu prendre de X-Reader avant ma fuite, et je ne dispose d'aucune attaque de Thiers. Ensuite, je pense que tu as raison. Nous nous sommes cachés des années durant en prenant garde à ne jamais employer de techniques repérables par les Oreilles, et voilà que je réduit tous nos efforts à néant en quelques secondes. C'est bien pathétique…

Claquant de la langue, sourcils froncés, Tekris se redressa, couvrant les fines mains de sa compagne de ses grandes pognes, les enveloppant entièrement, serrant légèrement en prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal.

– Ne dis pas ça, tu as accompli un miracle, et même si ça nous attire un peu d'ennuis, tu as prouvé que tu étais plus forte que ne le croyait Lokar en personne. Enfin, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser entre Zane et toi, mais disons que c'est un résumé qui conviendra pour l'instant. La question, c'est est-ce que tu regrette ?

Est-ce qu'elle regrettait ? La bienséance voudrait que Zair hésite, prenne le temps de la réflexion, pèse le pour et le contre. Au final, elle n'avait agi que par pur égoïsme, refusant de voir son grand frère disparaître définitivement, la laissant seule sur une Terre qu'elle n'appréciait que très moyennement. Parce qu'elle se savait incapable de gérer la douleur foudroyant son être alors qu'elle répétait une inlassable litanie au fond de son crâne : Zane était mort. Son action allait à l'encontre même de la nature et de l'ordre immuable des choses, brisant le plus important des Tabou tout en attirant la douleur sur son équipe.

Cependant, aucun doute ne vint assombrir son jugement, la réponse jaillissant d'elle-même.

– Absolument pas. Si je devais le refaire, je serais plus prudente, mais j'essayerais encore et encore.

Le colosse sourit à pleines dents, satisfait par sa réponse, se grattant nerveusement la tempe alors qu'il tentait désespérément de sélectionner la réaction la plus appropriée. Quoi que cela veuille dire, l'adolescente ne saisissant pas très bien ses intentions. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'interroger inutilement.

Il lui restait une dernière étape, un dernier pas afin d'honorer l'engagement prit avec sa personne.

Humectant ses lèvres soudainement asséchée, elle dériva un instant le regard sur la vitre démesurée derrière le colosse, son verre brisé laissant entrer le souffle furieux des bises véloces frappant sans discontinuer les steppes glacées. Une fine pellicule de neige recouvrait déjà le sol aux endroits les plus proches, et le froid…

Allons, voilà qu'elle inventait des prétextes pour retarder le moment fatidique. Ridicule pour une combattante kaïru, et plus encore pour une Radikors franchement garçon manqué à la langue bien pendue !

– Avant que tu ne décides quoi faire avec toutes ces découvertes, il faut que tu saches, j'ai encore une dernière chose à te dire. C'est… enfin, c'est compliqué, parce que tu dois garder à l'esprit que même si je suis une adolescente différente de l'enfant que j'étais, sur de nombreux aspects, mon passé ne disparaîtra pas en un claquement de doigts. J'ai essayé de le tenir à l'écart toutes ces années, pour en arriver à cette situation. Alors il me poursuivra toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu dois absolument t'en souvenir !

– Décidément, tu es incapable de me parler sans me donner d'ordre, déclara ironiquement Tekris, reprenant ses propres mots un peu plus tôt. Je crois le savoir déjà, de manière plutôt évidente ! Je m'en fiche, tu peux me dire que tu veux que je m'en aille, me forcer à faire mes valises, je ne partirais jamais, compris ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de m'en aller, alors que j'ai promis de rester à tes côtés !

Interdite, Zair se figea, sa gorge refusant d'articuler davantage que des onomatopées. Brutalement crispé à s'en faire mal, Tekris resserra son emprise sur ses doigts, fixant tout sauf son amie.

Franchement, il croyait qu'elle allait le chasser comme un malpropre, après lui avoir tout déballé ?!

– Oh, Tekris, sourit-elle en lui tapotant le bout du nez. Bien sûr que non, ce n'est absolument pas ce que je veux dire ! En fait, je… Depuis quelques temps, toi et moi… Bon sang, regarde-moi bafouiller comme une adolescente juvénile renfermée ! En fait… Par le Ciel, je vais y arriver !

Avec une tendresse infinie, un doigt épais se posa sur ses lèvres si fines. Clignant stupidement des paupières, Zair fronça des sourcils, fixant son coéquipier sans comprendre. Qu'il ne s'avise pas de repousser sa déclaration ! Réunir assez de courage pour ne pas changer de sujet avait déjà été assez compliqué comme ça ! Alors si en plus il avait le culot de l'interrompre pour lui intimer de se reposer, ou autre bêtise…

– Si tu… Si tu as du mal à le dire, je peux peut-être tenter de le faire pour toi ? proposa le colosse, déglutissant péniblement.

Une petite minute… quoi ?!

– Tekris… Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire, mais…

Elle se tut, ne sachant pas même ce qu'elle voulait dire exactement. Aussi hocha-t-elle la tête.

– Si on m'avait dit que je tiendrais ce rôle, plaisanta à moitié son vis-à-vis, son rire forcé s'étranglant dans sa gorge. Enfin, je me lance. Ça fait des années qu'on se connaît toi et moi, des années durant lesquelles on a mangé, rit, sourit et surtout combattu ensemble. Même quand Zane est parti pour le monastère de Baoddaï, nous sommes restés tous les deux dans l'orphelinat le temps qu'il s'assure qu'il n'y avait aucun piège. Aussi, on peut dire qu'on se connaît bien, hum, en excluant nos passés respectifs bien sûr. Je croyais que tu étais une bonne amie, la meilleure que je puisse avoir en dépit de nos… différends fréquents.

– Tu veux dire les disputes m'opposant à Zane durant lesquelles tu n'avais pas ton mot à dire ? plaisanta Zair.

– Ouais, c'est un bon résumé, acquiesça le colosse. Donc, je n'ai pas fait attention quand, ces derniers mois, j'ai apprécié ta présence plus que d'habitude. Mieux, je finissais par la rechercher. Petit à petit, je me sentais meilleur avec toi, une personne avec une vraie valeur, j'avais envie de me dépasser, de te plaire toujours plus. De prouver que je pouvais être davantage qu'un bon copain. J'admire la force que tu déploies en toutes circonstances, ta capacité à mettre en arrière-plan tes réflexes pour éviter des conflits inutiles. J'aime observer tes mouvements quand tu t'entraînes, ta rapidité quand les attaques kaïru de nos ennemis ne font que t'effleurer durant nos combats. Et je rêve qu'à la place de cette énergie, ce soient mes doigts qui effleurent ton corps. Vivre à tes côtés est un bonheur sans nom, dormir loin de toi me devient insupportable alors que je me souviens sans cesse des reflets de la lumière dans le flamboiement de tes cheveux, la caresse de ton souffle quand je me tiens près de toi, l'odeur de ta peau, voir tes lèvres s'étirer alors que tu ris à gorge déployée, trop rarement. J'ai tant de choses à te dire, tant de moments restant gravés dans ma mémoire, tant d'autres que je veux vivre avec toi pour remplir encore et encore le tiroir de mes souvenirs…

Profondément ému, Tekris dut s'arrêter un instant pour maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix, embrassant avec une forte tendresse les doigts repliés de son amie.

– Là où j'en viens, c'est que mon cœur est depuis longtemps capturé par la beauté de ton être ton entier, et que quand j'imagine mon avenir sans toi, j'en pleurerais tellement je me sens vide, dénué d'existence. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, mademoiselle Zair Arstin, je t'aime aussi fort que quelqu'un puisse aimer sans se consumer entièrement dans le brasiers des sentiments. Et je me déteste également, parce que si je ne crevais pas de peur à l'idée de savoir que tes préférences sont acquises ailleurs, je n'aurais pas attendu de penser trouver un écho de ton côté pour t'avouer la force de mes sentiments. Oui, je t'aime, tu es la femme de mon cœur, j'en suis certain. Et j'aimerais, si tu es d'accord, construire un avenir avec toi.

Son cerveau refusant obstinément d'analyser correctement les informations lui parvenant, peinant à croire que non seulement la vérité sur ses origines ne semblait pas choquer outre mesure le colosse, mais l'encourageait au contraire à répondre aux sentiments secouant sa propre poitrine.

– Comment peux-tu me faire une déclaration aussi belle, finit-il par s'étonner sincèrement, alors que tu viens d'apprendre que mon peuple n'est qu'une société barbare et meurtrière, à la limite de la dictature, que j'adhérais à ses principes avant la chute de Zane, et que j'étais prête à lutter pour un idéal corrompu ? Ça ne t'interpelle pas un peu, au fond ?

– Zair, ma mère était une putain, accrochée à l'idée de revoir un homme qui l'a lâchement abandonnée. Alors les apparences, je m'en fiche complètement. Je me fie à ce que je sais de la fille que tu es aujourd'hui, et à ce que je ressens. Et tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ça me fait tout chaud, là, termina Tekris, prenant la paume de sa compagne, la posant sur sa large poitrine.

Sous les doigts de Zair, l'organe vital du colosse battait à tout rompre, pulsant dans les tempes du jeune homme à un point tel qu'elle s'étonna de ne pas le voir vaciller. Mais le plus étonnant, fut sûrement qu'il ne mentait pas. Une douce chaleur réchauffait sa peau tiède, comme si elle se trouvait elle-même capable de ressentir un sentiment, pourtant totalement métaphysique. Reflet de la propre douceur libérant doucement son torse de l'angoisse l'ayant submergé un instant auparavant, déjà si loin…

La déclamation de Tekris correspondait si parfaitement à celle qu'elle aurait pu construire tant bien que mal, que la Radikors s'interrogea un instant sur les pouvoirs que pouvaient conférer l'amour. L'amour, oui. Elle aimait le colosse, son colosse, ne doutant pas une seule seconde de sa sincérité. Rien ne pouvait imiter l'émotion qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son être, secouant Tekris alors même qu'il paraissait l'incarnation de la sérénité et de l'assurance.

– Je t'aime aussi, déclara-t-elle, incapable de retenir le puissant sourire qui étira ses lèvres. Je t'aime et je serais heureuse que tu te tiennes à mes côtés. Mais je dois te prévenir que je suis plutôt pénible comme fille.

– Je m'en fiche, souffla le colosse, son visage s'illuminant d'un tel bonheur qu'il aurait été impossible de ne pas se sentir euphorique à son tour.

Avec maintes précautions, sa large main quitta celle que Zair posait sur sa poitrine. Doucement, il la posa sur la joue de celle qu'il aimait, caressant la peau rêche du bout du pouce, redessinant la courbe de sa mâchoire.

Dans un souffle, à peine le temps pour elle de battre des cils, l'adolescente glissa sur le sol, silencieusement, remontant sur les cuisses de Tekris pour se surélever un peu, ses propres mains sur les côtés de la nuque du garçon, rapprochant avec assurance son visage du sien.

Elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent. Un instant, ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles, savourant le flot de sensations nouvelles les envahissant, savourant juste le fait d'être ensemble, pour de vrai, et pas chacun dans son coin en croisant les doigts pour que l'autre ne soit pas indifférent à leur présence. Puis, les doigts du colosse glissèrent le long de l'échine de l'adolescente, remontèrent, se perdirent dans la chevelure épaisse et flamboyante. Émerveillée de cette découverte, infiniment agréable, Zair passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant plus près encore, humant avec plaisir la senteur si particulière, si _sincère_, de son compagnon.

Sentant les mains de ce dernier effleurer ses hanches par derrière, elle rompit le baiser, riant à gorge déployée, heureuse, juste heureuse. La douleur récoltée suite à ses blessures n'était plus qu'une vague information dans un océan de joie qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années. Elle voulait juste profiter de cette absence momentanée de soucis, se laisser emporter par les gestes de plus en plus fiévreux de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

– Et si, reprit Tekris alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, les joues rosies par un bonheur semblable au sien, tu ne t'installais pas dans ma chambre seulement le temps des réparations ?

– Oh, tu crois vraiment que Zane accepterait ? susurra-t-elle, glissant sa main dans le col du T-shirt du colosse.

– Ce n'est pas son avis que je veux, mais le tien, rétorqua-t-il.

Taquine, l'adolescente fit mine de réfléchir, jouant faussement distraitement avec l'élastique de son pantalon. Une torture qu'elle ne put lui infliger très longtemps, impatiente à son tour.

– Dans ce cas, il va falloir me convaincre, murmura-t-elle, scellant de nouveau leurs lèvres.

Alors que son compagnon la renversait sur le fin drap, Zair sut qu'elle venait de trouver un nouveau lieu de vie.

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir !_

_Les évènements s'éclaircissent petit à petit, et la relation entre Zair et Tekris évolue enfin ! ;) Avez-vous apprécié la petite leçon d'histoire ? En tout cas, si jamais quelque chose est confus, ou si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser en commentaire !_

_Sur ce, bonne journée, ou soirée, et à bientôt !_


End file.
